Saltar al vacio
by Andraya TheLat
Summary: Una chica cae en la Tierra Media. Desconcertada y asustada, lo único que quiere es volver a casa. Las cosas se complican cuando se cruza en su camino cierto principe. Conseguirá volver a su mundo?
1. Saltos y grapas en la cara

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes que intervienen en esta historia son propiedad de Tolkien, yo soy culpable de haberme inventado a todos aquellos que no conozcáis._

Ahora algunas aclaraciones:

"..." : representa el dialogo.

'...' : indica que se trata de pensamientos

* * *

**Saltar al vacio**.

**Cap 1: Saltos y grapas en la cara.**

Saltar. Saltar desde la roca más alta al agua siempre me ha gustado. La verdad es que es más bien como un ritual (o una obsesión, según como lo mires). Tus pies al borde del precipicio, respiras hondo y saltas. El viento en todo tu cuerpo mientras caes y caes, y de pronto... SPLASH...te ves rodeada de agua. Es una sensación especial (excepto cuando te das un planchazo y te duele la espalda o el culo todo el día). El caso es que, roca bajo la cual hay agua que veo, he de saltar de ella, no importa la altura o la profundidad del agua que haya, he de saltar, es irremediable. Y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Me encontraba sobre una roca plana, me acerqué al borde y miré hacia abajo, donde hay un gran lago oscuro. Eran casi las 10 de la noche, pero no me importaba, sé exactamente la profundidad que tiene y sé que no hay ningún peligro, pues he saltado desde aquí millones de veces.

En verano siempre vengo al lago con mis amigos y acostumbro a saltar desde aquí, pero ese día aún no lo había hecho. Ellos no entienden mi obsesión y siempre hacen bromas al respecto, así que decidí evitarlas y ni siquiera miré la roca en todo el día (y lo que me costó!). Pero al llegar a casa, no pude evitarlo, la necesidad fue más fuerte que yo y volví. Así que ahí estaba, respiré hondo y abajo!

Y caí, y caí ... y seguí cayendo! 'esto...ya debería estar en el agua, no?'

PUM

"Au!"- 'Menudo golpe, menos mal que no me he tirado de cabeza! Por que no he caído en el agua?' Me incorporé despacio y me palpé el cuerpo.

"Vale, parece que estoy entera. Dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza. No hay sangre. Bien, bien."- Alcé la vista y ... sí, ahí a mi izquierda estaba el lago, miré a la derecha... y ahí estaba el BOSQUE!

Cerré los ojos no creyendo lo q veía. Me levanté poco a poco y abrí los ojos de nuevo, esperando ver el camino que lleva a la carretera. Pero no, ahí seguía ese bosque! 'Pero que pasa aquí? Al menos mi mochila sigue donde la dejé.'

Me puse los tejanos, la camiseta y las bambas, y volví mi atención a los árboles. Nunca había visto árboles así. Los troncos eran enormes y altísimos, y tan frondosos que, de no ser por el claro del lago, no se vería el cielo.

Un ruido a mi derecha me despierta de mi embobamiento. Miro hacia donde viene el ruido justo para ver salir de entre los árboles...

"Pero que!"- Es lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió, mientras veía a tres horribles criaturas acercarse a mi entre gruñidos. 'Y que es eso que llevan en la mano? Espadas?'

"Ahí estas!"- Gritó uno de ellos, mientras empecé a retroceder (y a asustarme también).

"No te muevas niña!"- Niña? En otras circunstancias le habría contestado algo como: tengo 23 años, puedo conducir, votar, beber y casarme. Cegato! Pero visto el aspecto de esta "gente" creí más apropiado correr.

Empecé a correr hacia el bosque, esquivando arboles, raíces y pedruscos a mi paso. Pero eran muy veloces, podía oír sus gruñidos detrás de mí. 'Casi los tengo encima'.

"Aaaaaah!"- Grité en el momento en que uno de ellos me agarró por el brazo y me empujó al suelo.

"He dicho que no te muevas niña!"- rugió mientras ponía su pie sobre mi pecho. La presión casi no me dejaba respirar. Intenté apartarme, pero me quedé inmóvil cuando su negra mirada se clavó en la mía. 'Me estoy empezando a asustar de verdad'.

"Qué queréis?"- pregunté, aunque fue mas bien un susurro. Me cogió por el cuello y me acercó a su cara.

"Si te oigo hablar de corto la lengua!"- gruñó.

'Pues que bien!' Visto de cerca aun daba más miedo. Era como un monstruo salido de una pesadilla (y tenia grapas en la cara!). Sus dos compañeros no tenían mejor pinta. Sino hubiese sido por el dolor de cabeza, hubiese creído que era un sueño (pesadilla). Mientras tanto, "eso con grapas" me ha atado las manos y me empuja para que camine delante de él. Los otros dos nos siguen. 'Genial! De paseo por el bosque con tres ... esto ... 3 ...eh ... bichos grandes con grapas en la cara!'

No se cuanto caminamos, pero cada vez nos adentrábamos mas en el bosque y ya apenas se veía la luna. Si no hubiese sido por los gruñidos que soltaban cada vez que tropezaba y el ruido que hacían al caminar, hubiese creído que estaba sola. Ojalá!

Seguimos caminando durante un buen rato, pero llegó un momento en que ya no podía más. Las piernas caí no me respondían y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. 'No puedo más'

PLOF (Caí al suelo.)

Una mano me agarró de la ropa y me levantó.

"Camina!"-

"No creo que pueda"

SPLAH

Del guantazo que me dio caí al suelo. 'Ahora sí que me duele la cabeza'.

"Levanta!"- Lagrimillas empiezan a amenazar con salir. 'No, no, ahora no llores'. Intenté retenerlas pero ya era tarde, y empecé a sollozar. La "cosa con grapas" se inclinó hacia mi dispuesto a aporrearme de nuevo, cuando...

"Estate quieto! El amo la quiere viva"- Gruñe otro, de manera que mi atacante centra su atención en él (por suerte para mi)

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Yo estoy al mando"-

"Y se puede saber quien te ha puesto al mando?"- gruñe el tercero.

"Soy el mas fuerte de los tres!"- afirmó el "pega-niñas". Los otra dos intercambiaron una mirada y, sin avisar, se lanzaron sobre el otro con sus espadas en alto.

'Nunca nadie se ha peleado por mi, debería sentirme alagada?'. A medida que la pelea se hacia mas violenta, iba alejándose de donde me encontraba. Al final, ya ni siquiera les veía, tan solo podía oír sus gruñidos y los golpes de las espadas.

'Espabila!' Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. Se puede saber a que estaba esperando?. Me levanté como pude y empecé a correr. Hacia donde? Pues en sentido contrario a los gruñidos, por supuesto.

Después de unos minutos de carrera y unas cuantas caídas al suelo (no veas lo difícil que es mantener el equilibrio con las manos atadas sin saber donde pisas) pisé en falso y ... caí de cabeza al suelo. 'Creo que tres golpes en la cabeza es mi límite' Y todo se volvió negro.

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews, please!_


	2. Y ahora que?

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que os guste._

_Aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Disfrutadlo!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 2: Y ahora que?**

Me desperté al notar algo cálido en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos despacio y miré a mí alrededor, sin moverme del suelo. 'Se puede saber que ha pasado?' Al alzar mis manos para tocarme la cabeza me di cuenta de dos cosas. A)Tenia las manos atadas y B)Mi cara estaba cubierta de sangre.

'Buenos días, Anne! Mientras la ironía no me abandone todo irá bien' Me senté como pude y escuché atentamente. 'No se oye nada. Es buena señal? Supondremos que sí'

Después de mucho forcejear con la cuerda y intentar rasgarla con todo lo que tenía cerca (es decir, piedras y árboles), conseguí librarme de ella, no sin llevarme parte de la piel por el camino.

"Y ahora que?"- Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, el bosque era mucho mas espeso que antes y los árboles nacían más cercanos. Y ahí, entre las raíces...

"Oh! Dios!"- había un riachuelo. 'Vaya, por fin algo bueno' Me lavé la cara y las heridas de las manos. El agua estaba helada y acabó de despejarme. Al inclinarme de nuevo, pude ver mi reflejo. 'Estoy hecha un asco!' Mi pelo, que suele ser lacio y moreno, estaba todo alborotado y sobre la ceja derecha la sangre que salía de un corte bastante feo lo teñía de rojo. Me limpié la herida lo mejor que pude y me peiné con mis dedos. Volví a mirarme. 'No es que haya mejorado mucho, pero al menos no parezco una loca'...'Tengo hambre'...'Algún pececillo voluntario que quiera saltar a mi regazo y freírse solito? Vamos no seáis tímidos'

"Y ahora que?"- No sabía donde estaba, ni si aquellas bestias seguían tras de mi, tenia un corte bastante feo en la cabeza y no llevaba nada útil encima. 'Si al menos tuviera mi móvil...' Pero lo había dejado en la mochila, que a su vez estaba en la orilla del lago. Parecía que no tenía mas remedio que desandar lo andado, y rezar para que esos "bichos" no estuvieran por...

Un cuchillo se posó en mi garganta mientras un brazo me cogió con fuerza por la cintura. Mi única reacción fue apartarme del arma hacia atrás, de manera que quedé atrapada. Delante el cuchillo. A mi espalda el atacante. Noté como se inclinaba hacia mi para susurrarme, de manera amenazadora, palabras que no logré entender.

"Que?"- Conseguí vocalizar después del susto inicial.

"Quien te envía?"- susurró.

"NNadie, me...me he perdido"- con mi respuesta solo conseguí que apretara mas el cuchillo contra mi garganta.

"Quien te envía?"- susurro de nuevo, su voz aun más gélida.

"Ya te he dicho que..."- mi respuesta, casi inaudible, se quedo a medias al notar como apretaba más su brazo en mi cintura y se inclinaba sobre mi hombro. Estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Al girar un poco mi cabeza pude ver unos destellos dorados caer a mi lado. 'Es su pelo?'

"No mientas. Has entrado en Eryn Lasgalen sin permiso, luego eres un espía. Te envía Saruman?"-

'Eryn Lasgalen, Saruman, de que me suena ... lo he leído en alguna parte...'. Apretó un poco más el cuchillo. -"Contesta!"- Se estaba empezando a impacientar.

"No conozco a ningún Saruman y ya te he dicho que no se donde estoy!"- medio grité, deseando que me creyera. -"si he entrado en algún lugar sin permiso, no ha sido mi intención."- añadí, con la voz mas calmada que pude, dadas las circunstancias.

Por suerte, parece que mi respuesta le convenció, ya que apartó el arma de mi cuello (Gracias a Dios!) y me puso en pie de un tirón. De manera que quedé frente a él. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a un chico joven, rubio, cabello largo, piel pálida, ojos azules, alto y atlético. 'Genial, me ha atacado un vigilante de la playa que necesita un bronceado urgente... Al menos no tiene grapas en la cara'.

Mientras le estudiaba, me di cuenta que el hacía lo mismo. 'Bien! Y yo con esta pinta'. Me miraba de arriba a bajo con especial atención a mi ropa.

'Porque pone esa cara? Es que no se ha visto? Él parece el primo de Robin Hood. Pero si lleva arco y todo!'

'Espera un momento. Saruman, chico con larga melena rubia, arco y flechas... creo que me estoy acercando...'

"Pero que ...?"- Durante mis divagaciones, me había cogido las manos y había empezado a atarlas! Mi protesta quedó cortada cuando clavó su fría mirada en mí.

"Vas a venir conmigo"- me cogió del brazo y empezó a girarse.

"A donde?"- me miró de nuevo, con cara de 'te he dicho que hables?'

"Ante mi padre. Él decidirá si eres un espía o no"-

"Quien es tu padre? Un policía? Un juez?"- quise saber. Me miró con cara de no saber exactamente de que le estaba hablando y me empujó delante de él.

"Camina! Tú eres la prisionera, así que yo haré las preguntas"- 'Entonces, nada de preguntarle si tengo derecho a una llamada, no?'

Caminamos durante unos 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro. Parecía que era donde él había pasado la noche, pues se veían restos de un fuego y mantas. Y mi mochila! Aceleré el paso hacia ella, pero, en ese momento, me obligó a sentarme a los pies de un árbol y me lanzó una mirada de 'ni te muevas'. El hizo lo mismo, y se sentó frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas. 'Esto tiene pinta de interrogatorio'.

"Nombre"- se limitó a decir. 'Mi nombre?'

"Tienes nombre, no?"- añadió ante la falta de respuesta.

"Claro"- contesté. 'Se lo digo o me lo invento'.

"Estoy esperando"-

"Mmm"- 'analicemos la situación: atada en medio de no-se-donde ante un posible violador,...' -"Eva"- Entornó los ojos durante un segundo al oír mi respuesta y dijo:

"Bien, Eva. Hay dos días de camino hasta mi ciudad. Si te portas bien no te pasará nada."- me miró pensativo y añadió. -"Si intentas escapar o me mientes dejaré de ser agradable."- Clavó sus ojos en los míos esperando ver mi reacción.

'Fantástico, ya la he fastidiado y acabamos de empezar. Pero como sabe si le miento?'

"Así que dime, es Eva tu verdadero nombre?"-

'Como...?' Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi expresión. 'Me ha pillado'

"No"-

"Vas a decirme tu nombre?"-

'Si lo preguntas así, pues...' -"No"- Volvió a sonreír. 'Genial, que es lo que le hace gracia? Espero que no esté planeando como decapitarme'

"Por que no?"- insistió.

"Porque así no podrás ir por ahí preguntando por mi"- Me miró de cerca.

"Como quieras. Eva, entonces."- Se dispuso a levantarse dando por terminado el pequeño interrogatorio.

"Quien eres?"- Me miró sorprendido. 'Bueno, tengo derecho a saber quien me tiene atada, no?'

"Soy Legolas HojaVerde, hijo del Rey Thranduil"- se limitó a contestar. Y con eso se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas, sin dejar de vigilarme.

'Legolas, Legolas ... Aaaaaaah! No puede ser! La Tierra Media, el Señor de los anillos, los de las grapas eran ... orcos! Esto es el Bosque Oscuro! Y ese... ese es...Pero no era un libro?'

"Vamos. Levanta. Aun tenemos mucho camino por delante."- Y así empezó nuestra caminata.


	3. Teléfonos y espadas

_

* * *

Primero de todo agradeceros los reviews, me anima a continuar que os guste la historia. _

_Un pegueño recordatorio: _

_"..." : representa el dialogo._

_'...' : indica que se trata de pensamientos_

_Bueno, espero más reviews! _

**Cap 3: Teléfonos y espadas**

Caminamos durante horas en silencio. Mi cabeza no paraba de divagar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. 'Cómo era posible que estuviera en la Tierra Media. Es mas, como saber que estaba en la Tierra Media con Legolas y no en un bosque cualquiera con un fanático? O metida sin querer en algún estúpido juego de rol? Bueno, si es el autentico Legolas, es un elfo, y si es un elfo, tiene orejas picudas, no?' El problema era que caminaba detrás mió y cada vez que tropezaba o no seguía el "camino" (él afirmaba que lo había pero yo no lo veía por ninguna parte), notaba su mirada clavada en mi nuca y no era muy agradable. 'Así que mejor sigo caminando. En algún momento volverá a ponerse delante, no?'

PUM

"Au!"- 'Quien ha puesto una pared en medio del bosque?'. Levanté la vista para saber contra que había chocado y vi al "supuesto elfo" ante mí de espaldas preparando su arco. 'Me he perdido algo?'. Un gruñido me sacó de mi atontamiento. Los tres orcos de la noche anterior estaban ahí! Y sí, a la luz del día daban más miedo.

Sin previo aviso, los orcos empezaron a correr hacia nosotros, mientras Legolas, inmóvil en el mismo lugar, empezó a disparar. Uno de los orcos cayó, con tres flechas en su cuerpo, antes de alcanzarnos. Pero los otros dos ya estaban muy cerca. El elfo sustituyó el arco por sus espadas y en tres segundos ambos orcos cayeron al suelo sin vida. Se agachó a examinar los cuerpos mientras que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue parpadear. 'Que acaba de pasar?'

Un suave gruñido salió de la boca del elfo al encontrar lo que buscaba. El escudo que sostenía tenia pintada un gran mano blanca. Lo lanzó con disgusto mientras se ponía en pie y miraba a su alrededor. Cuando sus sentidos le convencieron de que no había más enemigos cerca se giró hacia mí.

"Sigamos"- Aun me encontraba en estado de shock. Todo había pasado tan rápido... Me quedé mirándolo con la boca medio abierta. 'Pues si que es un elfo. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido. Y ahí están sus orejas.'

"Eh! Eva! Te encuentras bien?"- 'Eva?' eso me hizo salir de mi trance.

"Dime otra vez donde estoy"- conseguí decir. Me miró como si le estuviese tomando el pelo y me indicó que siguiera caminando.

* * *

Continuamos nuestro camino sin parar ni un segundo (por desgracia para mis pies) hasta que el sol estaba tan bajo que apenas entraba luz entre las ramas. Lo cual agradecí profundamente ya que no tuvimos más remedio que parar. Después de media hora de buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche (él buscaba, yo me limitaba a mirar como saltaba de una raíz a otra), pareció encontrar un hueco de su agrado y empezó a preparar un fuego. Así que me acomodé lo mejor que pude entre unas raíces y me limité a observarle. Una vez estuvo satisfecho con el fuego, fue hacia su bolsa. Sacó algo de ella y lo partió, no vi de qué se trataba hasta que me tendió uno de los trozos.

"Come"- dijo, mientras cogía el fragmento de galleta que me ofrecía. La verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre, iba a necesitar más que eso. Debió ver la duda en mi cara, porque no tardó en decir:

"Lembas, un mordisco de este pan puede saciar a un hombre fornido"- le miré incrédula. 'Ya!'. Se limitó a comerse su trozo y yo le imité. Sabía bien, parecido al sabor del pan pero un poco dulce y, la verdad es que, dejé de tener hambre con el segundo bocado. Aun así me comí todo el trozo que me dio. 'Ves a saber cuando volveré a comer'. Cuando levante la vista, Legolas estaba abriendo MI MOCHILA!

"Que haces! No toques mis cosas!"- me abalance sobre él para intentar quitarle la mochila de sus manos, pero él fue más rápido (obviamente), y agarrándome del brazo me obligó a volverme a sentar.

"Solo quiero verificar que no llevas ninguna arma"- y dicho esto empezó a sacar objetos de la bolsa. Me limité a mirar como inspeccionaba mi bolsa (y la desordenaba), después de unos minutos encontró mi móvil (es uno de esos que tiene una lucecita que parpadea), lo cogió con cuidado, lo miró con sospecha y me miró.

"Que es esto?"-

"Un teléfono"- dije, medio riendo al ver su expresión. Se inclinó hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos. -"No es un arma"- dije en mi defensa -"se usa para hablar con otras personas"- Dejó de fruncir el ceño, parecía que lo había entendido.

"Sabia que eras una bruja"- dijo muy serio. 'Vale, quizás no lo ha entendido'

"Una bruja?"- pregunté incrédula, -"Por que crees eso?"-

"Te vi aparecer de la nada a orillas del lago"- Sentenció.'Espera un momento...'

"Que me viste aparecer? Entonces también viste como me atacaron las _cosas con grapas en la cara_! Por que no hiciste nada?"- medio grité. 'Te lo puedes crees, el chico ve como me secuestran y se queda mirando. Quizás no es tan valiente como Tolkien nos hizo creer.'

"Porque eres una bruja"- Dijo, como si eso lo aclarara todo. -"Y esos orcos estaban allí esperando a que aparecieras."- 'Ya basta de llamarme bruja. Respira, cálmate.'

"Vamos a ver."- dije con voz de maestra. -"En serio crees que si fuera una bruja podrías tenerme prisionera con solo atarme las manos"- Le dije mostrando las ataduras. Me miró fijamente, como midiendo si representaba una amenaza para él y, en medio latido, se abalanzó sobre mí, sacó una de sus espadas y volvió a colocarla en mi garganta. Con su mano libre me agarró por el cuello. Su cara a dos centímetros de mí. Y sus ojos fijos en los míos.

"Me estas diciendo que debería matarte"- susurró. 'Creo que no ha pillado donde quería llegar.' Tragué con dificultad.

"Esperaba que creyeras que no soy una bruja"- dije, con la voz entrecortada.

"Si intentas algo, te mataré"- Y con eso se apartó de mi, se sentó al otro lado de la fogata y me lanzó una manta. -"Ahora duerme"-

'Como si pudiera, con el susto que llevo encima'. Me dejé caer de lado, de espaldas al fuego y me tapé. Me llevé la mano a la garganta, aun podía sentir el frio del metal en mi piel. Y sin quererlo tímidas lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. No se cuanto tardé en dormirme, pero no dejé de llorar hasta entonces.

* * *

Observé como se tapaba con la manta y se tumbaba de espaldas a mí. La verdad es que no tiene aspecto de bruja, ni siquiera parece peligrosa, pero hace tiempo que aprendí a no fiarme de las apariencias. Si no hubiéramos sido tan inocentes, Saruman no habría conseguido engañarnos durante tanto tiempo. Por desgracia su traición nos costó muy cara. La guerra se extendió por todo el oeste y a punto estuvimos de no sobrevivir a la batalla del Abismo de Helm. Muchos murieron allí. Pero eso ya era tan solo un recuerdo. Hacía más de ocho años de la destrucción del anillo, y durante ese tiempo en la Tierra Media se había vivido en paz. Aunque últimamente se volvían a ver orcos por el bosque, quizá ...

Volví mi atención a la chica, 'Eva' pensé, casi consiguió engañarme. La vi aparecer de la nada mientras perseguía a esos orcos. Creía que se trataba de un pequeño grupo de rastreadores, por eso me sorprendió que se detuvieran durante tanto rato cerca del lago. Decidí esperar para ver lo que estaban tramando, y entonces apareció ella. Es realmente una bruja? También esperaba encontrarse con los orcos? Entonces por que se separó de ellos? Demasiadas preguntas. 'Ada sabrá que hacer. En momentos como este me alegro de no ser rey.'

Decidí deshacerme de esos pensamientos y centré mi atención en verificar el estado de mis flechas. Una por una comprobé su estado (siempre hay que estar preparado). Cuando acabé la luna ya estaba alta, debía ser más de media noche. Volví a mirarla, parecía que se había dormido. De todas maneras me quedé despierto toda la noche.


	4. Cosas de chicas y ropa limpia

_Hola! Bueno, pues aqui hay otro capitulo. Pero primero:_

_Gracias firts-ayanami por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste esta historia. He de decir que he leido Buscando un futuro y La vida contigo, y me encantaron. Si alguien no los ha leido, que no lo dude, desde aqui os los recomiendo!_

_Y a ti, ElI bRoDY, gracias por tan positivo review. Sólo he recivido 2 por el capitulo anterior y me estaba empezando a deprimir. Tu comentarioha sido una inyección de energía positiva. Y no te preocupes, hay fic para rato! ja ja ja!_

_Y a los demas, gracias por leerme. Y dejad comentarios, nada de ser tímidos!_

_Ahora algunas aclaraciones: _

_"..." : representa el dialogo. _

_'...' : indica que se trata de pensamientos_

_Hasta pronto!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 4: Cosas de chicas y ropa limpia**

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Anne. Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol y no pudo volver a dormirse. Le dolía la espalda de dormir en el suelo y fue incapaz de volver a encontrar una posición cómoda. Oyó ruido detrás suyo, el elfo ya estaba en pie recogiendo sus cosas. 'No tengo mas remedio' pensó, y con un suspiro se incorporó.

Cuando Legolas se percató de que había despertado, le tendió otro trozo de lembas ('genial, más galletitas' pensó Anne) y continuó recogiendo. Miró a su alrededor mientras mordisqueaba el pan y su mirada se paró en su mochila y una idea vino a su mente.

'Valoremos la situación.' Pensó, 'si le pido mi mochila pueden pasar dos cosas. A) Que me la deje coger, lo que estaría muy bien, o B) que su espada acabe en mi garganta, lo que no estaría tan bien'. Dudó un segundo, y al final se decidió a pedirle la mochila lo más amablemente posible (por supuesto, no quería hacerlo enfadar).

'Allá voy'

"Eh! Existe alguna posibilidad de coger mi mochila sin que tu espada acabe en mi garganta?"- 'Creo que he sido lo suficientemente educada, no?'

Legolas la miró sorprendido. -"Para que la quieres?"-

"Me gustaría asearme un poco."- La miró dubitativo. -"Ya sabes, _cosas de chicas_"- añadió Anne con voz inocente.

La estudió durante un segundo y le tendió la bolsa. -"No intentes nada"-

Abrió la mochila y empezó a remenar el contenido. 'Móvil, móvil, donde estas?'. Casi la había registrado por completo y no aparecía. 'Mierda, donde ... Joder!... Lo tiene él?' Le miró fijamente. 'Estúpido elfo!'. Legolas notó su mirada y se giró justo en el momento en que ella desviaba la suya. 'Compórtate o sospechará.' Así que sacó el cepillo y una goma de pelo y empezó a peinarse.

Al poco rato se pusieron en camino. El día transcurrió tranquilo. Caminaron durante todo el día sin hacer ninguna pausa y prácticamente todo el tiempo en silencio, excepto las doscientas quejas del elfo sobre el lento paso de la chica. El sol ya estaba bajo y faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y apenas habían avanzado dos terceras partes del camino que Legolas quería hacer. 'Porque camina tan lenta, lo hace expresamente?' Empezaba a desesperarse, tenía ganas de llegar a casa.

"Camina más deprisa"- le ordenó.

'Más deprisa, más deprisa. Todo el día igual, es que no sabe decir nada más?' pensó Anne. 'Al menos no me ha amenazado con la espada...aun'

"Más deprisa"- insistió Legolas. 'Estoy harta, es que no piensa parar nunca? Estoy tan cansada...'

"He dicho ... "- empezó de nuevo.

"Bueno, ya vasta de _más deprisa, más deprisa_"- se giró Anne de repente. Legolas se sorprendió de su reacción y también ella. 'Vaya, he dicho eso en voz alta? Pues ya que he empezado...' -"Estoy harta de este estúpido peregrinaje a ninguna parte, quieres ir más rápido? Pues ve más rápido, pero yo me quedo aquí!"- Y dicho esto, se dejó caer al suelo, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. 'Ahora si que me mata. Adiós mundo!'

Legolas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. 'Menuda explosión!' -"Levanta! Aun no vamos a parar"- 'Nada, ni se mueve' Se inclinó a su lado y la zarandeó. -"Vamos, Eva. Seguiremos caminando mientras haya luz"- Pero con eso tampoco obtuvo ningún tipo de reacción por su parte. La verdad es que habían caminado un buen trecho. Para un elfo no era gran cosa, pero para un mortal... 'Esta bien. Este no parece mal sitio para pasar la noche'. Y empezó ha preparar el fuego.

La verdad es que Anne estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida poco después de acurrucarse en el suelo. Cuando despertó había un fuego a su lado y estaba tapada con una manta. Legolas estaba sentado frente a ella al otro lado de la fogata examinando sus flechas. 'Que pesadito con las flechas'. Se dio la vuelta y en seguida volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

El día siguiente fue como el anterior. Caminar, caminar y más caminar. Anne empezaba a preguntarse si realmente existía una ciudad en ese bosque cuando, de pronto, Legolas la hizo detenerse. Se giró para preguntarle pero la mirada del elfo estaba perdida entre los árboles. Al mirar en esa dirección pudo ver a un par de elfos saltar de dos árboles situados ante ellos. 'Habremos llegado?'

Los elfos y Legolas intercambiaron unas palabras en lo que Anne supuso que era élfico, ya que fue incapaz de entender nada. Aunque le pareció que hablaban de ella, ya que varias veces durante la conversación, los elfos se giraron para mirarla. Al final, los tres elfos se acercaron a ella. Uno de ellos, rubio y de ojos azules (para variar), le cogió el brazo y la obligó a seguir caminando. Mientras que Legolas y el elfo restante caminaban detrás. El paseo continuó durante a penas unos quince minutos hasta que llegaron a una inmensa puerta de piedra con un guardia a cada lado.

Una vez la cruzaron, Anne pudo ver unos grandes jardines con árboles inmensos y en el centro un palacio de una sola planta, medio excavado en la roca. Los jardines estaban llenos de elfos, la mayoría rubios, aunque había alguno moreno. Todos ellos saludaron a su príncipe con respeto y muchos miraban después hacia Anne con curiosidad. 'Me siento observada.' Una vez llegaron al palacio, Anne y su _escolta_ siguieron un pasillo, mientras que Legolas siguió otro.

El guardia la guió hasta una habitación, la hizo entrar, desató sus manos, 'Por fin!' y cerró la puerta al salir. Anne miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación sencilla, no muy grande, con un pequeño ventanal. Y tenía una cama! Justo cuando se disponía a tirarse en ella se abrió la puerta. 'Ups! Casi me pillan haciendo el imbecil'. Una joven elfa sonriente le dijo que tenía el baño preparado y que se aseara mientras ella se llevaba la ropa sucia y le traía algo limpio.

'Baño, ropa limpia!...Espera, donde esta el truco?' Pero tenía tantas ganas de sacarse todo ese barro de encima que hizo lo que la elfa le había dicho.

Después de un buen baño se sentía mucho mejor. Estaba más relajada y por unos instantes se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido. Se miró al espejo. La herida seguía teniendo mala pinta, así que puso sobre el corte, con cuidado, una especie de pomada que la elfa había afirmado que ayudaría a que curarse. Visto el buen resultado, se puso un poco en las heridas de las manos. Se sorprendió al ver que las únicas heridas que tenía eran las provocadas por la cuerda de los orcos. 'Que extraño, el elfo me ha llevado atada más tiempo.'

Salió del baño con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo para descubrir el truco! Sobre la cama había un vestido azul claro de corte sencillo. 'Te lo puedes creer? No pienso ponerme eso'. En ese momento entró la elfa.

"Ya deberías estar vestida"- Anne la miró con incredulidad -"Ocurre algo?"- preguntó la elfa.

"No pienso ponerme ESO!"- dijo, remarcando la palabra 'eso', señalando al vestido

"No es de tu agrado? Es un vestido bonito"- contestó, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Prefiero mi ropa, donde está"-

"Esas ropas no son adecuadas para presentarse ante el rey"- afirmó.

"No-Pienso-Ponerme-Eso!"- medio gritó la chica. –"Me he pasado los dos últimos días perdida por el bosque con un elfo que encontraba divertido amenazarme de muerte y ahora pretendéis convertirme en la Barbie Fiesta Medieval! Ni pensarlo!"-

"Pero..."-

"NO!"- La pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe. 'Y ahora que?'


	5. El Rey, la Barbie, Guimli y la cerveza

_Hola! _

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! _

_Aquí os dejo otro capitulo (más largo que los anteriores, ok?)._

_Espero que os guste._

_Un abrazo!_

_Y recordad:_

_ "..." -> dialogo._

'...' -> pensamientos.

* * *

**Cap 5: El Rey, la Barbie, Guimli y la cerveza**

Legolas echó un último vistazo a la joven mientras el guardia la guiaba por otro de los numerosos pasillos del palacio. Él se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre, debía informarle de lo ocurrido cuanto antes. Entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta la mesa. Su padre le miró preocupado y era para estarlo. Últimamente se habían vuelto a ver orcos de nuevo cerca de las fronteras del reino, algo que no pasaba desde antes de la destrucción del anillo.

"Hijo. Bienvenido a casa."- dijo al levantar la mirada. -"Que ha ocurrido? Te esperábamos antes?"-

"Pues veras padre ... "- su respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Un joven elfo caminó con soltura hasta donde Legolas se encontraba y le abrazó.

"Bienvenido, hermano"- dijo una vez le liberó de su abrazo.

"Gracias, Thalion"- contestó Legolas a su hermano mayor.

"Llegas tarde"- le recriminó éste. -"Muy poco propio de ti"-

"Ya, ya. Ahora iba a cotarle a padre lo ocurrido."- dijo Legolas en su defensa.

"Y me han dicho que has llegado con compañía"- añadió Thalion, escondiendo media sonrisa.

"No es lo que piensas."- le contestó, no haciendo su enfado aparente.

"Estas seguro? No es muy habitual verte en compañía femenina. Dime, que tiene de especial?"- Siguió increpándolo.

"Es una bruja!"- sentenció furioso.

Thalion lo miró sorprendido y añadió -"Vaya, siempre pensé que preferías las doncellas en apuros"- y sonrió. –"Pero una bruja también está bien."- Legolas le miró furioso.

El rey no pudo más que sonreír ante la pequeña discusión de sus dos hijos. Es cierto que para el resto de los elfos del reino eran los príncipes, serios y leales, pero dentro de estas paredes eran una familia. Los miró detenidamente. Físicamente se parecían mucho, en cuanto al carácter... Thalion era el consejero perfecto, sensato, siempre observando y con la palabra justa para cada situación. En cambio, Legolas era el guerrero, valiente e intrépido, siempre preparado para una nueva aventura. Los soldados le seguían sin dudar, para ellos era su capitán, igual que los consejeros del reino escuchaban las palabras de Thalion como si vinieran del rey. Sonrió.

"Podríamos escuchar ahora tu historia, Legolas"- comentó el rey, dando por zanjada la disputa entre sus hijos. Ambos asintieron y Legolas pasó a relatar lo ocurrido, los orcos, la chica que apareció de la nada y su viaje hasta la ciudad.

"Orcos en el bosque"- susurró el Rey Thranduil.

"Las noticias que traigo no son mejores"- comentó Thalion. –"Ha llegado un mensaje de Gloin diciendo que se vuelven a ver orcos cerca de la montaña solitaria y todos ellos llevan la marca de la mano blanca de Saruman"- El rey asintió pensativo.

Thalion se giró hacia su hermano. –"El mensajero es Guimli"- Legolas sonrió, 'por fin una buena noticia.' Hacía mucho que no veía a su viejo amigo.

"Bien"- dijo el rey al fin. –"Hablemos primero con la joven, a ver si sabe algo. Legolas tráela aquí, por favor."-

* * *

Se dirigió hacía la habitación que habían asignado a la prisionera, y cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de la puerta, se escucho un grito. –"NO!"- Aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta de golpe. –"Se puede saber que pasa aquí?"- preguntó, perplejo ante la escena que tenía delante.

La joven _Eva_ estaba envuelta en una toalla con el pelo empapado. La elfa que estaba con ella dio un pasó atrás del susto, pero Anne le miraba desafiante. 'Y ahora que quiere?' pensó al verle entrar de esa manera. Legolas le pidió con un gesto a la elfa que se fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Por que aun no estas vestida?"- preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella. Anne apretó la toalla contra si pero no retrocedió.

"Porque prefiero mi ropa"-

"Esas ropas no son adecuadas para presentarse ante el rey"-

"Eso me han dicho. Puedo saber porque?"- le cuestionó.

"Aquí, solo los varones visten pantalones"- le respondió.

"Pues de donde yo vengo, tu peinado es de chica."- dijo con calma. Legolas hizo una pequeña mueca. 'Un punto para mi' pensó ella.

"Ponte el vestido"- ordenó el elfo.

"O que?"- le retó. 'Ahora no llevas espada' (eso solo lo pensó).

"O te presentaras ante el rey desnuda"- dijo, simplemente. Anne frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente. 'Es capaz... Creo que me ha convencido.' Al ver la reacción en la chica, Legolas puso cara de triunfo y sonrió, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Anne le echó una mirada asesina y levantó una ceja. –"Piensas quedarte a mirar, pervertido?"- Legolas dejó de sonreír. 'Pervertido!'

"Crees que me interesas!"- le medio gritó mientras se giraba para irse. Su cara volvía a mostrar su enfado.

"Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad!"- le chilló Anne antes que el elfo diera un portazo.

Se puso el vestido y se miró en el espejo. 'Hola, me llamo Barbie Fiesta Medieval, cree usted que Ken Principe Encantado tardará mucho en venir a recatarme?'. Suspiró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Legolas la guió hasta una habitación en la que habían dos elfos. Ambos muy parecidos a él. Uno de aspecto más mayor y serio. 'El rey?' y el otro parecía poco mayor que Legolas y tenia unos extraños ojos grises. Aunque su cara estaba seria, su mirada parecía sonreír. 'Perfecto. Si son tan parecidos en carácter como en apariencia acabaré con tres espadas en mi garganta.'

El rey observó con atención a la muchacha que avanzaba hacia él. Parecía muy joven, veintipocos, de cabello y ojos castaños, la piel bronceada por el sol, esbelta y alta. Avanzaba con paso inseguro contemplando con atención la decoración de la sala. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del rey (ella lo había estado intentando evitar) se sintió un poco intimidada. Esos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los del príncipe, parecían evaluarla. El rey se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio con uno de sus hijos a cada lado en pie.

"Bien"- dijo el rey, suavizando su mirada. –"Mi hijo nos ha contado lo ocurrido. Puedes darnos alguna explicación de porque estabas en el bosque?"-

"No sé como llegué al bosque"- contestó Anne. La mirada del rey intimidaba aun más que la del hijo. 'Genial!'

"Explícanos tu versión"- ordenó.

Anne pasó a relatarles la historia, desde que salió de su casa en dirección al lago hasta que se encontró con Legolas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres elfos, lo cual la hacía sentirse inmensamente incómoda.

"Y entonces fue cuando su hijo me encontró, y haciendo gala de los buenos modales elficos, solo intentó matarme dos veces."- sentenció, dando por concluida su historia.

El rey y Thalion la miraron divertidos, mientras que Legolas volvía a poner cara de cabreo. 'Porque a tenido que decirlo así?' Los tres elfos la miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que Thalion habló.

"Parece que sabes más sobre la Tierra Media de lo que dices"- afirmó más que preguntó, con esa extraña mirada gris clavada en ella. La había estado escuchando atentamente, y hablaba con demasiada naturalidad sobre lugares que afirmaba acabar de conocer.

"Bueno, emmm..."- 'Y ahora que?' se preguntó Anne. 'Mentir está descartado, si el rey me pilla...'. Los miró uno por uno. 'Como queráis'. Y les contó de donde venia, los libros que hablaban de un lugar llamado Tierra Media y que, hasta hacia 3 días, creía ficción.

Cuando acabó su relato, los tres la miraban incrédulos. 'Bien, ahora a parte de bruja, soy una loca!...Ha sido una buena idea no mencionar las pelis!'. Seguían mirándola incrédulos. 'Bueno, piensan reaccionar hoy, no?'

"Eres consciente de lo irracional de lo que nos cuentas, verdad?"- dijo al fin el rey. Anne afirmó lentamente.

"Pero no deja de tener sentido"- sentenció Thalion. -"Al fin y al cabo, apareció de la nada."- Sus ojos grises volvieron a los de Anne. -"Dime, cual de los miembros de la compañía del anillo es tu favorito?"-

'Como!' Anne se quedó perpleja, 'Que es esto una clase de literatura o que?'. Thalion volvió a insistir, parecía muy interesado.

"Solo puedo elegir uno?"- dijo Anne, más relajada por el cambio en el tema de conversación. -"Dos como mucho"- le respondió.

'Vamos a ver, el elfo está descartado, por supuesto!'-"Sa..."- empezó

"Saruman!"- gritó Legolas -"Sabia que eras una bruja!"-

"Sam!"- gritó Anne enfadada.'Que pesadito con lo de ser bruja!' -"Y Gandalf"- volvió su mirada a Thalion.

"Por que?"-

"Bueno, Sam nunca abandonó a Frodo y lo acompañó hasta el final, aunque el anillo no era su carga. Y Gandalf porque se enfrentó al Balrog sin dudar aun sabiendo que no tenia ninguna posibilidad"- Thalion asintió, parecía convencido con su respuesta. -"No como otros que se pusieron a chillar"- añadió Anne, mirando de reojo a Legolas.

"Insolente!"- le espetó este. 'Eso por llevarme atada, estúpido!' le miró desafiante Anne. 'Amenaza con matarme delante de tu padre, venga?'

"Es suficiente"- dijo el rey. Y con eso ordenó a uno de los guardias que la llevaran de vuelta a su habitación.

"Y bien, que pensáis hacer con ella padre?"- preguntó Legolas.

"Su historia no deja de ser extraña pero no me ha parecido que mintiera."- respondió. –"Creo que lo mejor es llevarla ante Lord Elrond, puede que el vea en ella mas que nosotros. Según tengo entendido Guimli parte mañana hacia Rivendell con un mensaje de su padre, no?"- preguntó a Thalion quien afirmó.

"Bien, en ese caso quiero que vayas con él"- dijo, mirando a Legolas. –"y lleves a la joven contigo."- Legolas asintió y salió de la sala en busca de Guimli. Hacía mucho que no le veía y tenia ganas de saber lo que ocurría en la montaña solitaria.

* * *

Cuando faltaba poco para que anocheciera, una doncella guió a Anne hasta los comedores. Era la hora de la cena y estaba muerta de hambre. El comedor era una gran sala con amplios ventanales que daban a los jardines. Había numerosas mesas alargadas repletas de comida, la mayoría estaban llenas de elfos que comían y charlaban tranquilamente. Al fondo y mas elevada que las demás, estaba la mesa de la nobleza. Anne pudo ver al rey y los príncipes preparados para la cena.

La doncella le señaló una de las mesas próximas y se retiró. Anne se sentó en uno de los asientos libres y se dedicó a contemplar las bandejas de comida. Estaba muerta de hambre y lo vio todo delicioso, aunque la mayoría eran verduras y frutas. Empezó a comer, probándolo todo, y entre bocado y bocado, se dedicaba a observar la sala y a los presentes con atención.

* * *

"Una bruja?"- preguntó Guimli llevándose otro trozo de manzana a la boca.

"Si, apareció de la nada. Ya te lo he contado diez veces"- respondió Legolas.

Guimli volvió a mirar a la muchacha con atención, igual que había hecho unas diez veces desde que había entrado en el comedor. Desde la mesa presidencial se tenía muy buena vista de lo que pasaba en el resto de la sala. Y lo único que había visto era a una joven comiendo y mirando embobada a su alrededor.

"A mi no me parece una bruja"- dijo. -"Te ha dicho ella que es un bruja?"-

"Claro que no, ella lo ha negado"-

"Entonces, que te hace sospechar?"- volvió a preguntar.

"A parte de haber aparecido de la nada? Nos ha contado una historia totalmente inverosímil y no ha querido decir su nombre"- sentenció Legolas.

"Entiendo."- afirmó Guimli. -"Y eso la convierte en bruja."- Legolas le echó una mirada asesina. -"Donde quieres ir a parar?"-

"Pues que quizá no te dijo su nombre porque la estabas amenazando con una espada"- le dijo y añadió sonriente. -"Te voy a demostrar lo que se consigue con los modales de los enanos"- y dio un saltito para bajar de la silla y guiñándole un ojo se dirigió hacia la muchacha.

* * *

Anne miraba con disgusto su copa. Vino, el vino no le gustaba demasiado. 'Supongo que no tendrán una coca-cola, no?' Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Nadie se había sentado a su lado y los elfos que tenia cerca hablaban en élfico. Continuó mirando las diversas mesas y llegó a la presidencial. Allí, sentado al lado de Legolas, había un enano. 'Será Guimli?'. Parecían conversar tranquilamente, cuando de pronto el enano la miró sonriente, se levanto dando un gracioso saltito y se dirigió hacia ella. 'Viene hacia aquí?' Centró su atención en el plato.

"Buenas noches"- dijo una voz ronca delante de Anne. 'Pues si que venía aquí'

"Buenas noches"- contestó. 'Seamos educadas, no quiero caerle mal a otra raza.'

"Soy Guimli, hijo de Gloin, para servirla"- e hizo una cómica reverencia. Anne lo miró divertida y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me llamo Andraya, es un placer."- y le invitó a sentarse con un gesto.

"Curioso nombre"-

"Lo se, también es extraño en donde vivo. Por eso todo el mundo me llama Anne."- Guimli le sonrió.

"Bien, Anne. Os gusta la cerveza?"- Anne le miró curiosa mientras Guimli continuaba. -"He traído conmigo un par de botas de mi ciudad, la mejor de nuestra cerveza."- añadió con orgullo. -"Sería un placer que la probarais. A los elfos no les agrada y he observado que apenas habéis probado el vino."-

"Me encantaría, gracias"- 'Cerveza! Cerveza! Cerveza!' Mentalmente estaba bailando de alegría.

Guimli hizo señas a uno de los sirvientes y pronto tuvieron en la mesa un par de jarras. Anne dio un pequeño sorbo. Estaba buena, no sabia exactamente como la de casa pero era mucho mejor que el vino. Se la bebió toda de un trago mientras Guimli la miraba sorprendido.

"Eso significa que es de vuestro agrado?"- preguntó divertido. Anne rió y asintió. 'Vaya, no me había reído desde que esta paranoia empezó.'

Guimli vació su jarra de un trago (él no iba a ser menos!) y pidieron más cerveza. Pronto estuvieron charlando como viejos amigos entre trago y trago. Guimli era muy divertido, le contó su _trayectoria_ como jinete y Anne era incapaz de parar de reírse. Entre la cerveza y que Guimli, más que narrar la historia la estaba representando, Anne apenas podía respirar de tanto que reía. Por su parte Anne le contó como había llegado (o aterrizado) en el Bosque Oscuro y su _paseito_ con el príncipe.

La noche avanzó y el sueño la fue venciendo. Así que, muy a su pesar, se despidió de Guimli y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación. 'La próxima semana será laaaarga'pensó. Ya la habían informado de su _partida_ hacia Rivendell del día siguiente con cierto príncipe como acompañante, así que le alegró saber que Guimli también iría con ellos. 'Al menos no estaré a solas con ese psicópata' pensó.

* * *

En la mesa principal, el rey y sus dos hijos discutían los posibles motivos de las incursiones de los orcos. De vez en cuando las risas que venían de una de las mesas les distraía (Los elfos no solían ser tan escandalosos.) Al poco rato, Guimli volvió a la mesa sonriente.

"Vaya, parece que lo ha pasado bien, maestro enano"- comentó Thalion. Guimli solo sonrió.

"Así que cuando te referías a los modales de los enanos, querías decir beber cerveza y reír como locos"- le increpó Legolas. Guimli volvió a sonreír. -"Han funcionado?"- le preguntó.

"Mejor que los tuyos"- le respondió el enano, sonriente.

"Y bien?"- se interesó el rey. -"Que os ha dicho?"-

"Se llama Andraya"- dijo triunfante, y les contó todo lo que Anne le había contado sobre su extraño mundo. Como vivían, los vehículos que habían sustituido a los caballos...

"Ah! Hay algo más"- dijo y mirando intencionadamente a Legolas, añadió. -"Se ha alegrado mucho al saber que os acompañaré en el viaje a Rivendell. Dijo algo sobre que no le apetecía pasarse una semana a solas con _el elfo psicópata_"- Legolas le miró amenazador. -"Eh! Yo solo soy el mensajero!"- y ya no pudo contener más la risa.

"Parece que le has causado una gran impresión"- continuó Thalion. -"Aunque no buena, exactamente."- y se unió a las risas de Guimli.

"Es una bruja"- murmuró Legolas.


	6. De camino a Rivendell

**Cap 6:De camino a Rivendell**

Al amanecer del día siguiente todo estaba listo para empezar el viaje. Después del desayuno se dirigieron a los establos, donde dos caballos estaban listos para ellos. 'Espera un momento' pensó Anne. 'Dos caballos? Y Guimli no sabe cabalgar...Ah! El otro es para mi!' Legolas se acercó a uno de los caballos, le susurró unas palabras y de un salto, se montó en el. 'Presumido!' y ayudó a Guimli a subir detrás.

"Ocurre algo?"- le preguntó a Anne al ver que no se movía. Ella se limitó a mirarle. -"No me digas que no sabes montar"-

"No sé montar"-

"Por que no sabes montar?"-

"Porque nunca he necesitado aprender"-

"Pues este es un buen momento"- sentenció Legolas. -"No te preocupes, el caballo me hará caso aunque lo montes tú"-

"Te hará caso a ti?"- medio murmuró Anne. 'Estoy muerta.'

"Vamos, nena. Es muy fácil"- la animó Guimli. Anne le sonrió 'Nena?' y intentó subir al caballo, solo que cogió demasiado impulso y –"Aaaaa!"- cayó por el otro lado, 'al menos bajar se me da bien', pensó mientras se ponía en pie y miraba si estaba entera.

"Animo!-" le dijo Guimli, mientras Legolas observa el espectáculo conteniendo la risa. 'Nunca he conocido a un mortal tan patoso' pensó. Anne les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos antes de volverlo a intentar, y esta vez consiguió mantener el equilibrio. –"Uf!"- 'allá vamos'.

Legolas y el enano iban en primer lugar, mientras que Anne iba detrás de ellos, o más bien era el caballo él que les seguía, ya que Anne estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no caerse ni darse contra ninguna rama. Las cuales estaban demasiado bajas para su gusto. Poco después, el bosque se volvió más frondoso , con lo que tuvieron que continuar a pie. 'Por suerte' pensó Anne. Legolas les informó que tardarían 3 días en salir del bosque y que, mientras siguieran en él, tendrían que hacer a pie la mayor parte del camino. Una vez fuera volverían a cabalgar.

'No sé que es peor, el caballo o 3 días caminando!' pensó Anne desanimada.  
Todo aquello era demasiado!. Estaba en la Tierra Media, de paseo hacia Rivendell, con Legolas y Guimli, y por si fuera poco era la prisionera. La verdad es que no entendía nada, aun esperaba despertar en su camita y descubrir que no había sido mas que un sueño. Pero por el contrario, tenía que contentarse con dormir en el suelo. Como iba a volver a casa?

'Por que hay forma de volver, no? Alguna especie de puerta de emergencia?' pensó. 'Con un poco de suerte Lord Elrond sabrá que hacer...espero'.

Por lo menos, esta vez no iba atada, ya es algo. Además, le habían devuelto su ropa (limpia y planchadita), así que no tenía que ir por ese bosque en vestido. De todas maneras el elfo no le quitaba ojo de encima. 'Es un desconfiado. Donde cree que voy a ir?'.

Los dos primeros días pasaron rápidos, sobretodo gracias a Guimli y su interminable monólogo sobre los mil quinientos motivos por los que prefería el hacha a la espada. Cuando al anochecer del segundo día parecía que se le habían acabado las comparaciones posibles, empezó con las mil quinientas de por que prefería el hacha (otra vez) al arco y las flechas. Así que tuvo conversación para dos días más. Legolas hacía algún comentario cada vez que Guimli se sobrepasaba, pero en líneas generales no dejaba de ser un monologo.

Anne escuchaba con atención, tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Y Guimli estaba mas que complacido de tener una audiencia tan fiel. (Que iban a hacer? Fugarse!)

Al final del cuarto día, el elfo ya estaba un poco harto de tanta divagación y salió en defensa de sus armas favoritas. Con lo que el monólogo fue sustituido por una conversación/discusión entre los dos. Sin dejar de echar miraditas a Anne, por supuesto. Ella empezaba a estar un poco hartita. 'Eso, contrólame! No vaya ha ser que me dé por huir hacia la NADA!'. Para aquel entonces ya hacía un día que cabalgaban, y Anne aun no se había caído, lo cual estaba muy bien.

Al anochecer, buscaron un buen lugar donde pasar la noche y lo prepararon todo para acampar. Guimli y Legolas seguían con la conversación/discusión sobre armas y cuantos orcos eran capaces de matar con ellas. Cuando parecía que Legolas había acorralado a Guimli con sus argumentos, este desvió su atención hacia la chica.

"Eh, nena! Has estado muy callada. Tú que opinas?"- Anne le miró sorprendida. No se esperaba que quisiera saber su opinión.

"Mmm... Pues, mis principios pacifistas me prohíben opinar sobre estos temas."-

La miraron sorprendidos. 'Que he dicho? No hay pacifistas en la Tierra Media?' pensó.

"Quieres hacernos creer que de donde vienes no hay armas?"- preguntó Legolas con cierta ironía.

"Claro que las hay. Pero las vuestras son juguetitos a su lado."- La miraron aun más sorprendidos. Ella les explicó como eran las armas de su mundo, desde las pistolas hasta las armas biológicas y las nucleares. Y lo que se podía llegar a hacer con ellas e, incluso, lo que ya se había hecho. -"Es horrible"- concluyó triste y miró al suelo.

"Mmm. Matar en masa a inocentes. Que hay de honorable en eso? Donde ha quedado el valor y el honor del guerrero?"- preguntó Guimi. Anne se limitó a subir sus hombros.

"No creo que haya valor ni honor en un guerrero"- le contestó. Guimli la miró sorprendido.

"Cuidado con lo que decís, estáis entre guerreros"- le respondió fríamente Legolas. Anne le miró unos segundos.

"Vaya. Y yo todo este tiempo pensando que erais unos secuestradores"- se limitó a responder mientras se acurrucaba en su manta.

Aunque, agradecía a Guimli la oportunidad de unirse a tan _fantástica e interesante_ conversación, al hablarles de su mundo sintió nostalgia. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo sus amigos o incluso ella misma de nunca haber ido a parar a ese lugar. Por suerte no pensó mucho en ello, estaba tan agotada que se durmió enseguida.

Legolas observó como la chica se dormía, y poco después escuchó los sonoros ronquidos de Guimli. Sonrió. 'No cambiará nunca'. Como cada noche, era el último en dormirse y el primero en despertar. Se dispuso a examinar sus flechas con calma, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Anne. No podía creer que los hombres hubiesen llegado a esos extremos, ni que en ese mundo no existiesen elfos ni enanos ni medianos. Como era posible? Quizá les estaba mintiendo, la volvió a mirar. Su padre estaba convencido de que no había mentira en sus palabras, y lo cierto es que vestía y se comportaba de una manera extraña, diferente a cualquier raza de la Tierra Media, así que quizás fuese cierto. De todas maneras, no le hacía ninguna gracia llevarla desatada. Su padre había insistido en ello diciendo que no había pruebas de que fuera un bruja, la verdad es que no parecía peligrosa pero...

Anne se inquietó en su sueño y abrió de golpe los ojos. 'Menuda pesadilla!' pensó. 'Otra vez esos orcos!'. Miró a su alrededor para situarse. -"Sigo aquí"- murmuró cuando comprendió donde estaba. -"Esto si es una pesadilla..."-

"Duerme, mañana será un día largo"- le dijo Legolas.

'Para variar' pensó Anne, mientras miraba a su alrededor, aun asustada, esperando ver aparecer a esas horribles criaturas en cualquier momento. Miró al elfo, seguía con sus flechas. La luz del fuego hacía que su piel se viera más pálida, mientras que su cabello y sus ojos brillaban reflejando las llamas. 'Es bastante guapo' pensó 'lastima que sea un psicópata'. Y sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que ocurriría en Rivendell.

Legolas al sentirse observado la volvió a mirar. -"Que ocurre?"-

"Nada"- El elfo volvió a su tarea pero al notar que ella no desviaba la mirada, volvió a alzar la vista con cara de 'que quieres?'

"Mmm..."- empezó Anne. -"Por que me llevas a Rivendell?"-

"Para que Lord Elrond hable contigo"- dijo, como si fuera obvio.

"Por que?"- insistió, para ella no era tan obvio.

"Porque es uno de los elfos más sabios"-

"Mmm... Entonces crees que sabrá como llegué aquí?"- preguntó esperanzada.

"No lo se"-

"Crees que podrá enviarme de vuelta?"- preguntó Anne. 'Di que si, di que si. No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre'. Legolas la observó pensativo. -"No lo se"- 'Joder, no sabe nada!'

"Crees que Gandalf podría?"- insistió Anne. Estaba manteniendo una conversación con el elfo psicópata sin que amenazara con matarla, así que tenía que aprovechar.

"Por que Galdalf?"- quiso saber el elfo, curioso.

"Pues porque es el líder de los magos, no? Y no creo que sea muy normal aparecer de la nada, así que quizás haya magia de por medio."- dijo Anne.

"Claro. Porque eres una br..."- empezó.

"Pero crees que Gandalf podría o no!"- le cortó Anne. Se estaba hartando de lo de la bruja.

"No lo sé"- dijo, tras pensar unos segundos.

"No sabes nada!"- le dijo enfadada. 'Como ha llegado a príncipe!' Y volvió a acurrucarse bajo su manta.

"Como quieres que sepa eso?"- le dijo Legolas. -"Además, si lo supiera no estaríamos de camino a Rivendell. O crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar en medio de la nada contigo?"- sentenció.

"Como si a mi me apeteciera que me arrastres por el bosque durante una semana! No habéis oído hablar del transporte público!"- dijo Anne desde debajo de la manta.

'Transporte que?' pensó Legolas, mientras volvía a centrar su atención en las flechas de su regazo.

* * *

La mañana del sexto día de camino cruzaron el río Gris y a mediodía llegaron a la entrada del Paso Alto, por donde pensaban atravesar las montañas Nubladas. El camino era un poco complicado para los caballos, así que volvieron a desmontar. Por suerte, estaban a principios de veranos y no tenían que preocuparse por la nieve o el hielo.

El paso era un pequeño camino que discurría entre dos montañas, la mayor parte de la zona estaba cubierta de grandes rocas y arbustos, pero no se veían muchos árboles.

A media tarde, a Anne le pareció ver una sombra, a su derecha, tras unas rocas y se quedó unos instantes mirando hacía ese lugar. Al no ver nada volvió a mirar al frente, el terreno era irregular y no quería caerse. Pero al poco rato volvió a verla, también a su derecha. Esta vez se dirigió hacia allí para inspeccionar.

"Que haces?"- le dijo el elfo desde detrás.

"Creo que he visto algo"- dijo Anne sin apartar la vista de las rocas.

Legolas se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo. -"Intentas escapar?"-

"Claro, genio. Cómo lo has adivinado?"- le respondió intentando soltar su brazo. Al ver la cara de enfado del elfo se dio cuenta de su error. Éste, por su parte, la agarró con más fuerza, sacó su espada y la acercó a su cuello. -"Esperas compañía?"- le preguntó, amenazador.

"Ojala...pero no"- se limitó a decir. Legolas ni se movió. La observaba, meditando si creerla o no. -"Sabes,"- añadió Anne bajo la atenta mirada del elfo. -"empezaba a echar de menos nuestros pequeños momentos de intimidad"- le dijo con sarcasmo. 'Deja de hacerle enfadar!' oyó una vocecilla en su cabeza. Los labios de Legolas se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. 'Ha captado la ironía o está planeando su venganza?'.

"Ejem!"- fue la falsa tos de Guimli -"lamento interrumpir tan romántico momento, pero deberíamos seguir si pretendemos llegar mañana a Rivendell"- dijo.

"Claro"- respondió Legolas, y con un rápido movimiento, guardó su espada sin dejar de mirar a Anne. 'Presumido!' Y se apartó dejando que ella volviera a caminar delante.

"Crees que era necesario?"- le preguntó Guimli, una vez que la chica estuvo a cierta distancia de ellos.

"Mmm..."- el elfo arrugó la frente, preocupado, miró primero a Anne y después hacia donde ella había mirado, -"Será mejor que sigamos."-

Siguieron caminando hasta que el cielo se oscureció. Anne miraba a sus lados nerviosa. Había dejado de ver esa sombra hacía rato, pero seguía intranquila. Algo les acechaba? Un poco más a delante encontraron la cueva donde Legolas les había dicho que pasarían la noche. Estaba a los pies de una de las colinas y quedaba tapada por arbustos y rocas. Era imposible de ver a menos que ya supieras que estaba allí.

Después de cenar algo y preparar las cosas para pasar la noche. Anne se quedó dormida, como siempre. Y Legolas no dejó de observarla en todo momento, como siempre también. 'Como es posible que...' Guimli cortó sus pensamientos.

"Me vas a decir ya lo que ocurre?"- dijo, autoritario, mientras Legolas le miraba sorprendido. –" Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Estas tenso."- Y añadió menos serio. –" No creo que la chica sea ninguna amenaza, así que tranquilízate amigo."-

"No es eso. Antes, cuando se separó de nosotros..."- empezó Legolas.

"Cuando? cuando la amenazaste?"- rió Guimli. El elfo le lanzó una mirada de  
reprimenda y este levantó las manos en señal de paz. Estaba interesado  
en lo que su amigo tenía que decir, no quería empezar una discusión  
con él. Al menos por ahora.

"Cuando se separó de nosotros,"- Comenzó de nuevo, -"dijo que le había parecido ver algo. Pero no es posible..."-

"No es posible, porque no había nada, no?"- preguntó el enano.

"No. No es posible, porque estaban demasiado lejos para que ella los viera."- Dijo, pensativo.

"Quien estaba lejos?"- preguntó Guimli con cara de 'me he perdido'.

"Los orcos"- fue la llana respuesta que obtuvo.

"Orcos!"- saltó Guimli de donde estaba sentado cogiendo su hacha. –"Donde? "- Sus ojos brillaban con furia. –"Me muero por tenerlos delante y arreglarles esas caritas que..."-

"tranquilízate"- dijo Legolas. –"Hace rato que los hemos dejado atrás. Lo que me extraña"- añadió –"es que ella los viera. Estaban realmente lejos, incluso  
para un elfo."-

"Y por eso creíste que era una trampa y que ella ya sabia que estarían allí."- comprendió Guimli, -"Entendiendo"-.

Legolas asintió y añadió. –"Pero no tiene sentido, ha estado muy intranquila todo el rato, no creo que considere a los orcos sus aliados."- Parecía confuso, 'Y si no fuese un espía? Pero su historia es tan ... rara!'.

Guimli rió al ver su expresión. –"Espero que mañana en Rivendell obtengamos una respuesta o acabaran saliéndote arruguitas de tanto fruncir el ceño."- Y rió con más fuerza.

"He de recordarte que esto no son unas vacaciones?"- le dijo Legolas enfadado. Lo que hizo que el enano riera aun más. –"No tienes remedio"- añadió el elfo, ahora medio riendo.

Anne levantó la cabeza, tanto alboroto la había despertado. Fijó la vista y miró a su alrededor. –"Joder! aun sigo aquí."- murmuró, cuando recordó donde estaba. –"En medio de las montañas No-sé-que y de patético peregrinaje hacia No-sé-donde con el príncipe psicópata y el retaco barbudo."- Añadió, mirándolos. Estos le devolvían la mirada, atónitos.

"Menudo despertar que tiene. Que nos ha llamado?"- dijo Guimli. Legolas sonrió. 'De que se ríe el rubito?' Anne le miró fijamente y suspiró. 'Paso, estoy muerta de sueño.' Se giró y enseguida volvió a quedarse dormida.

Guimli miró a Legolas extrañado. –"Que te parece gracioso?"-

"Nada."- dijo, mirando de nuevo a Guimli pero sin dejar de sonreír. –"Solo que te ha descrito bastante bien."- Guimli clavó su mirada en él unos segundos y estalló en risas. Legolas le tapó la boca. –"La volverás a despertar."- le susurró. El enano asintió, intentando dejar de reírse y se puso a dormir. Aunque de vez en cuando aun se le oían algunas risas contenidas.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el sexto capitulo. Sé que no ha sido muy interesante pero os aseguro que lo que viene es muuuucho mejor._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me alegra muchisimo cada vez que abro la pagina y ... tachan! ... hay uno nuevo! ja ja ja._

_Nos vemos pronto! ;)_


	7. Llegando a Rivendell y asistiendo a conc

_Bua! No puedo creerlo! He estado unos dias fuera y cuando vuelvo me encuentro una montaña de reviews! Y todos positivos hay q añadir! Estoy bailando por mi habitación, ja ja ja._  
_  
Me anima a continuar que os guste mi historia y aqui os dejo otro capitulo, espero q sea de vuestro agrado!_

Lo de siempre:

"..." : representa el dialogo.

'...' : indica que se trata de pensamientos

_  
Hasta pronto!_

_

* * *

_

** Cap 7: Llegando a Rivendell y asistiendo a concilios**

El día siguiente pasó con normalidad, es decir, Anne seguía un poco intranquila por la sombra que había visto el día anterior y no paraba de mirar para todos los lados, Guimli volvió a su conversación/monólogo sobre armas y orcos, y Legolas caminaba el último con la vista clavada en la chica la mayor parte del tiempo. A media mañana acabaron de cruzar el paso y antes del anochecer llegaron a Rivendell. Unos elfos salieron a su encuentro y los guiaron hasta la ciudad. Anne no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver la belleza de ese lugar. Era completamente diferente de la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro. Las casas se entrelazaban con los árboles y el paisaje de manera que era casi imposible decir donde empezaba la naturaleza y donde lo construido por elfos. Era una bonita unión, de apariencia fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los guardias la separó de sus compañeros de viaje y la guió hasta una habitación. La informó que pasaría allí la noche y mañana sería recibida por el señor de Rivendell. Anne miró a su alrededor, era una habitación bonita, 'grandes ventanales, bonitas pinturas, un baño, y lo mejor, una CAMA!' Se dejó caer sobre ella. 'Espero que Lord Elrond no decida enviarme de paseo a algún otro lugar. A menos que sea a mi casa, por supuesto.' La cama era realmente cómoda y enseguida se quedó dormida sobre la colcha sin cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Por su lado, Legolas y Guimli fueron guiados al despacho de Lord Elrond. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no eran los únicos huéspedes del señor de Rivendell. Allí, al lado del sabio elfo se encontraba Aragorn, el cual les recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Amigos!"- Se dirigió a ellos y los abrazó a ambos. –"Que os trae por Rivendell?"-

"Traemos mensajes de nuestros pueblos para Lord Elrond."- dijo Legolas sonriente. Aragorn le miró serio. –"Espero que no sean como los que traigo yo"-

"Bueno, sentémonos. Deben estar cansados de tan largo viaje hasta aquí"- Dijo Lord Elrond, ejerciendo como buen anfitrión. –"Y bien? Que mensajes me traen?"-

Tanto Legolas como Guimli les contaron la aparición de orcos por sus tierras y el hecho de que todos llevaran la marca de la mano blanca. Cuando terminaron sus relatos, ni Lord Elrond ni Aragorn parecían sorprendidos. Ambos les explicaron que cerca de sus tierras estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

"Parece que de nuevo mi casa es el destino de todos los mensajeros"- dijo Lord Elrond, haciendo referencia a lo que ya ocurrió antes de la guerra del anillo.

"Esperemos que esta vez no sea tan grave"- comentó Aragorn.

"Hay algo más"- añadió Legolas, y les explicó la historia de la aparición de Anne. Lord Elrond asintió, -"Mañana llegará Mithrandir, según sus mensajes también trae malas noticias."- Todos le miraron interrogándole sobre las noticias del mago, pero no les dijo más. –"Mañana a media mañana se celebrará un concilio, todos deben estar presentes, incluso la joven. Pues lo que Mithrandir ha averiguado nos incumbe a todos."-

Con esto dio por terminada la pequeña reunión y todos se dirigieron hacia los comedores para cenar. Con los pensamientos puestos en toda la información que acababan de conocer empezaron a comer. Pero pronto las dudas y los temores fueron sustituidos por la alegría del reencuentro con viejos amigos. Así que el resto de la noche la pasaron charlando amigablemente sobre lo que les había sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron. Desde los viajes por Fangorn y las Cavernas Centelleantes de Guimli y Legolas hasta el nacimiento de Eldarion, hijo de Arwen y Aragorn, que ya tenía cinco añitos, y todas sus travesuras.

* * *

Anne despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mucho mejor. Seguía en la Tierra Media pero al menos no estaba durmiendo en el barro con la mirada de cierto elfo clavada en ella. Se puso a inspeccionar la habitación, ya que la noche anterior no pudo hacerlo, y descubrió que le habían preparado un baño. 'Vaya, que atentos son estos elfos' y también ropa limpia. 'Genial, más vestiditos. Es el retorno de la Barbie Medieval!'.

Una vez estuvo lista comió un poco de fruta que le habían dejado en su habitación, posiblemente la cena. 'Y ahora que hago?' Miró por la ventana, hacía un buen día, era una lástima quedarse ahí metida, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a un elfo que parecía estar de guardia. 'Aquí tampoco se fían de mi. Que bien!'

"Hola!"- le dijo, poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo. -"Puedo salir a pasear un rato o estoy prisionera en esta preciosa habitación?"- El elfo se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano en dirección al pasillo. 'Eso quiere decir que puedo salir?' se preguntó y empezó a caminar. El elfo caminaba dos pasos por detrás de ella y cada vez que llegaban a un cruce le indicaba uno de los pasillos. Hasta que al final llegaron a los jardines. Paseó por ellos un rato, eran preciosos y lo habría disfrutado más de no ser por que el guardia no paraba de seguirla.

"Ei! Vas a seguirme todo el rato?"- le preguntó cuando ya no pudo más. El elfo se limitó a asentir. 'Genial!'

"Bueno, si vamos a pasar el rato juntos..."- le dijo -"Mi nombre es Andraya"- se presentó -"Cual es el tuyo?"- El elfo se limitó a mirarla y no le contestó. ' A este que le pasa? Es que no te enseñaron educación?...quizá solo habla élfico...Mmmm' El elfo seguía sin contestar. 'Que rollo! Casi prefiero las divagaciones de Guimli a este silencio'

Anne se puso a caminar de nuevo. -"Bueno"- le dijo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia él. -"Pues tendré que llamarte de alguna manera...Déjame pensar...Ya lo tengo! Te llamaré Silencioso... Silencioso, sí, me gusta"- y le sonrió. -"Este es un lugar muy bonito. Siempre has vivido aquí?"- y continuó sin ni siquiera esperar su contestación. -"Yo es la primera vez que estoy"- 'Y espero que la última' pensó. -"Donde he vivido hasta ahora no se ven lugares como éste..."- y continuo charlando con su guardia particular hasta que éste empezó a indicarle el camino de nuevo. -"Ya tenemos que volver?"- se quejó Anne. 'Que rollo!'

Silencioso la guió hasta el límite de un claro rodeado de arbustos. Se veía movimiento dentro y se oían voces. -"Donde estamos? Creía que volvíamos a la habitación"- el elfo se limitó a hacerle una señal para que entrara. -"No me digas que te has perdido. Creía que los elfos tenían buen sentido de la orientación."- le dijo, Silencioso dejó escapar una media sonrisa y le volvió a indicar que entrara. -"Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy. Gracias por el paseo."- y alzando la mano le dijo -"Namarie"-

"Namarie"- le contestó el elfo y tras una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se fue. 'Al menos he conseguido una palabra.' Y entró en el claro, solo que no era un claro como parecía desde fuera, sino una sala grande y redonda. Estaba llena de sillas dispuestas ya en círculo, la mayoría estaban ocupadas. Vio a Legolas y Guimli, a dos elfos morenos e idénticos que supuso que serian los hijos de Lord Elrond, y a varios elfos y hombres que no conocía, varios de ellos llevaban un árbol blanco zurcido en las ropas. Serian de Gondor?. La visión que tenía ante sus ojos le recordó a cierta escena de cierta película y no pudo más que sonreír.

"Bienvenida"- le dijo un elfo alto y moreno, de ojos claros y mirada cálida, que estaba en pie en medio de la sala. -"Soy Lord Elrond, Señor de Rivendell, toma asiento."- y le indicó una de las sillas, entre Guimli y un anciano de barba blanca que la miraba risueño. 'A éste que le hace gracia?'. Anne se sentó y miró a su alrededor, todos parecían muy serios. 'Espero que no sea un juicio.'

"Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar el concilio"- dijo Lord Elrond.

'Concilio? Concilio!' pensó Anne. 'Voy a ver uno en directo!...Espero no haber caído en medio de la guerra del anillo?' miró a su alrededor. 'Imposible, Frodo no está...Concilio! Concilio!'

Durante sus divagaciones el concilio había empezado. Los hombres que no conocía resultaron ser mensajeros de la Marca y de Gondor que traían noticias sobre orcos que entraban en sus tierras. Lo mismo fue dicho tanto por Aragorn, Guimli, Legolas, Elladan o Elrhoir (nunca lo tuvo muy claro) y los otros elfos, que venían de Lórien. Durante un buen rato discutieron sobre los posibles motivos de la reaparición de los orcos. Esto sirvió para que Anne se enterara de varias cosas:

a) Hacía ocho años de la destrucción de Sauron y el anillo de poder. 'Bien!'

b) Aragorn era rey de Gondor y Eomer, a su vez, era rey de Rohan.

c) Los orcos volvían a amenazar la paz de sus pueblos, y todos ellos llevaban la mano blanca de Saruman.

d) Saruman seguía cautivo en Isengard, vigilado por los ents.

En este punto el anciano, que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, se levantó. –"Me temo que eso no es del todo correcto"- dijo, y todos volvieron su atención hacia él. -"Mientras disfrutábamos de tiempos de paz, Saruman se hizo fuerte en su torre. Ha utilizado magia negra para recuperar parte de su poder y los ents ya no son capaces de retenerle."- continuó, muy serio.

"Como es posible!"- dijo Aragorn. -"Yo estaba allí cuando rompiste su vara!"-

'Romper que?...espera un momento, él abuelito risueño es Gandalf!' Anne lo miró sorprendida. Y a punto estuvo de lanzarse a su lado y pedirle que la enviara a casa, pero se contuvo. 'Esto parece serio, es mejor no interrumpir. Quizá más tarde...'

"Me temo que los libros que durante años ha guardado en la torre de Orthanc al fin le han sido útiles. Ha estado encerrado durante ocho años, ha tenido tiempo de encontrar algo en ellos que le fuese útil y tramar su venganza."- añadió, mirándolos a todos uno por uno, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la chica. -"Pero la suerte ha jugado en su contra"- dijo y se sentó, sin dejar de mirarla, pero esta vez sus ojos volvían a sonreír. 'Deja de reírte!'.

"Realmente son malas noticias. Entonces Saruman está detrás de todo."- dijo Lord Elrond, haciendo que todos desviaran su atención hacia él, incluidos Gandalf y Anne. Entre todos decidieron que lo mas sensato sería vigilar a los orcos y ver que es lo que tramaban e incluso tomar algún prisionero al que sacarle información. Aunque esto último no era demasiado esperanzador, ya que Saruman no es tan estúpido como para contar sus planes a esos seres. -"Aun queda un último tema, si no me equivoco."- añadió mirando a Legolas. Éste se levantó y explicó lo que ocurrió la noche que encontró a la joven. Los orcos que la esperaban, como ella apareció de la nada, lo que habían averiguado sobre ella y los motivos por los que su padre había decidido enviarla a Rivendell. Anne observaba como narraban su historia como si ella no estuviera presente y sonrió al darse cuenta que el elfo había omitido ciertos detallitos, como las amenazas de muerte, por ejemplo. Cuando concluyó todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Hasta aquel momento no había hablado, ni siquiera se había movido (demasiado). La mayoría se habían olvidado de su presencia. Y ahora era el centro de atención. Empezó a sentirse incómoda. 'Dejad de mirarme! Si salgo corriendo quedará muy mal?'

"Dinos jovencita, quien eres y por que motivo fuiste a Eryn Lasgalen?"- le preguntó Lord Elrond.

"Pues..."- 'Dejad de mirarme!' -"Me llamo Andraya y nunca tuve intención de venir a la Tierra Media"- dijo, medio susurrando.

"Puedes darnos alguna explicación sobre como acabaste aquí?"-

"No. Yo solo me lancé al lago que hay cerca de donde vivo y, bueno, no caí ni en el lago ni donde vivo."- dijo, Lord Elrond le hizo una señal para que siguiese. -"Y después aparecieron esos orcos y me ataron. Cuando conseguí escapar la cosa no mejoró demasiado, me encontró cierto príncipe élfico que volvió a atarme y me llevó de peregrinaje hasta su ciudad"- continuó, sintiendo todas las miradas fijas en ella. –" y después el peregrinaje continuó hasta aquí."- concluyó. Lord Elrond la miró unos segundos fijamente y después miró a Gandalf, quien no había dejado de observar a la chica. Gandalf miró a su viejo amigo y se levantó. Se puso en frente de la joven con las manos en la espalda.

"No deberías estar aquí"- le dijo serio aunque su tono era amable.

"Eso ya lo sé"- contestó Anne.

"Me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí...todavía"- dijo Gandalf.

"Todavía?"- 'Es que Silencioso me ha traído demasiado pronto al concilio o que?' Gandalf sonrió al ver la expresión de la joven. 'Sigue riéndote de mi y ...'

"Me refiero a que aun no estas preparada"- Anne le miró con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. -"Dime jovencita, que edad tienes?"-

'Por que quiere saber mi edad?' -"Tengo 23."-

Gandalf sonrió. -"Donde están tus padres?"-

'Mis padres?' -"A usted que le importa!"- le gritó furiosa. 'Por que he de contar mi vida aquí delante!'.

Gandalf la miró sin perder la sonrisa. -"No les conociste, no es cierto?"- le preguntó.

'Como sabe eso?' -"A los biológicos no."- susurró. -"Viví con varias familias de acogida hasta que cumplí los 18. Después me puse a trabajar y me fui a vivir por mi cuenta."-

Gandalf asintió, pensativo. -"Parece que te ha encontrado"- murmuró.

"Quien me ha encontrado?"- preguntó Anne.

"Saruman"- dijo, como si fuese obvio.

'Pues será obvió para ti!' -"Y por que me busca?"- quiso saber la chica.

Gandalf la miró unos segundos, meditando si estaba preparada para saberlo. Pero porque no decírselo, al fin y al cabo ya estaba allí. Anne seguía mirándole, ya se había olvidado de los demás, solo quería saber que pintaba ella allí y Gandalf parecía saber mucho más de lo que decía. Mientras tanto los otros miraban la escena sorprendidos. Quien era esa chica?

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Si quereis saber que pinta Anne en la Tierra Media y pq la busca Saruman tendreis q esperar hasta la semana q viene._

_Ja ja ja que malvada que soy, lo corto en el mejor momento!_


	8. Desvelando misterios e ideas geniales

_Bueno, aquí teneis la continuación, ya se que fui muy malvada al cortarlo por la mejor parte, pero ya se acabó la espera._

Y recordad:

"..." -> dialogo.

'...' -> pensamientos.

_

* * *

_

**Cap 8: Desvelando misterios e ideas geniales**

Gandalf miró a su viejo amigo y se levantó. Se puso en frente de la joven con las manos en la espalda.

"No deberías estar aquí"- le dijo serio aunque su tono era amable.

"Eso ya lo sé"- contestó Anne.

"Me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí...todavía"- dijo Gandalf.

"Todavía?"- 'Es que Silencioso me ha traído demasiado pronto al concilio o que?' Gandalf sonrió al ver la expresión de la joven. 'Sigue riéndote de mi y ...'

"Me refiero a que aun no estas preparada"- Anne le miró con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. -"Dime jovencita, que edad tienes?"-

'Por que quiere saber mi edad?' -"Tengo 23."-

Gandalf sonrió. -"Donde están tus padres?"-

'Mis padres?' -"A usted que le importa!"- le gritó furiosa. 'Por que he de contar mi vida aquí delante!'.

Gandalf la miró sin perder la sonrisa. -"No les conociste, no es cierto?"- le preguntó.

'Como sabe eso?' -"A los biológicos no."- susurró. -"Viví con varias familias de acogida hasta que cumplí los 18. Después me puse a trabajar y me fui a vivir por mi cuenta."-

Gandalf asintió, pensativo. -"Parece que te ha encontrado"- murmuró.

"Quien me ha encontrado?"- preguntó Anne.

"Saruman"- dijo, como si fuese obvio.

'Pues será obvió para ti!' -"Y por que me busca?"- quiso saber la chica.

Gandalf la miró unos segundos, meditando si estaba preparada para saberlo. Pero porque no decírselo, al fin y al cabo ya estaba allí. Anne seguía mirándole, ya se había olvidado de los demás, solo quería saber que pintaba ella allí y Gandalf parecía saber mucho más de lo que decía. Mientras tanto los otros miraban la escena sorprendidos. Quien era esa chica?

Gandalf suspiró y empezó su relato. -"Unos mil años después del comienzo de la Primera Edad, los Valar decidieron enviar a los Istari o Maiar, la raza de los magos, para proteger estas tierras. Cinco fueron los enviados: Saruman, Radagast, Alatar, Pallando y yo mismo. A cada uno se le asignó un color acorde con su poder, siendo el blanco el nivel más alto. Cuando los Valar descubrieron que uno de los magos les había traicionado uniéndose a Sauron en la destrucción de este mundo, decidieron enviar otro, ya que cinco son los Istari y cinco deben ser para mantener el equilibrio en la Tierra Media."- Hizo una pequeña pausa para verificar que la jovencita le seguía. -"Pero había un problema, el traidor era Saruman el Blanco, el más poderoso y líder de la orden. Así que de enviar un nuevo mago, éste estaría en peligro, ya que Saruman no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto. Por ese motivo dejaron que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso en la Tierra Media mientras enviaban al nuevo mago a otro mundo, uno sin magia donde Saruman nunca buscase. De esta manera, dicho mago viviría y crecería como un mortal más hasta estar preparado y ser enviado de vuelta al lugar donde pertenece."-

Anne miraba a Gandalf atónita. 'Que? Los Valar...enviar un mago...otro mundo...enviado de vuelta...Que me esta contando?'

"Comprendes lo que intentó decirte?"- le preguntó el mago al ver su cara.

'Estoy en estado de shock!'

"Andraya"- la llamó Gandalf. -"Estas bien?"-

"Es un broma, no?"- Gandalf negó con la cabeza. -"Dime que si que lo es."- continuó ella. -"Lo único que quiero es volver a casa"- le miró suplicante.

"No creo que sea posible. Ahora Saruman sabe donde buscarte. Ha dado contigo una vez, puede volver a hacerlo."- le dijo más serio. -"Aun no es muy poderoso y no fue capaz de hacerte aparecer en Isengard. Fue una suerte que el príncipe Legolas te encontrara."-

"Una verdadera suerte..."- murmuró Anne mirando a dicho príncipe, que, a su vez, la observaba en silencio.

"De no haber sido así"- continuó Gandalf, ignorando el comentario de la joven. -"Ahora serias su prisionera."-

"Genial! Como si no tuviera suficiente con el elfo psicópata, ahora se le une un mago asesino!"- murmuró. 'Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando! Espera un momento...'

"Y si se ha equivocado de persona?"- preguntó esperanzada. -"Yo nunca he hecho magia"- 'Ni siquiera se hacer trucos con las cartas.'

"No lo creo. Todo concuerda."- dijo Gandalf.

"Que es lo que concuerda? Mi edad, que soy huérfana y el lugar de donde vengo, eso es todo!"- se levantó de golpe y encaró al mago. -"Hay millones de personas en mi mundo que cumplen con esos requisitos!"-

"Te encontraron en la orilla del mar, no es cierto?"- se limitó a decir Gandalf.

"Joder!"- y se sentó. 'Me estoy hartando de que lo sepa todo!' Cerró los ojos unos segundos y añadió, más calmada, alzando la vista hacia Gandalf. –"Esta bien. Detengamos el tiempo durante 30 segundos y supongamos que soy quien dices que soy. Por que me busca Saruman?"-

"Aun no se que quiere de ti, pero no creo que sea nada bueno."- le respondió.

"Y dime, hacéis esto muy a menudo?"- le preguntó, con cierta ironía.

"A que te refieres?"-

"A reuniros en circulo y contaros vuestras penas!"- le soltó Anne. Gandalf la miró divertido, mientras que el resto de la sala les observaba en silencio. -"Enviar a la gente a otros mundos y arrancarlos de allí cuando por fin tienen una vida decente!"- le dijo.

"No. En realidad este es un caso especial."-

'Pues que bien!'

Y añadió el mago. -"Y sí, solemos reunirnos en circulo cada vez que algo amenaza la paz."-

"Y que tiene de malo el cuadrado o el pentágono, eh?"- murmuró Anne mirándose las manos. 'Todo esto es demasiado... Que soy un mago! Al igual!... Yo me largo de aquí en cuanto pueda. Esta gente está paranoica.' Gandalf la observó unos segundos y se volvió hacia Lord Elrond.

"La joven debe quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que aprenda a defenderse."- dijo el mago.

"Estará bajo la protección de mi pueblo."- le aseguró Lord Elrond.

"Bien, en ese caso me quedaré aquí con ella, hay muchas cosas que debe aprender."- continuó el mago. El señor de Rivendell escuchaba atento a Gandalf, mientras este le nombraba todas las materias que la joven debía estudiar y los libros que debía leer.

'Pero bueno... Me despisto un momento y me planifican la vida!'

"Esto..."- empezó Anne. -"Aun no he dicho que vaya a quedarme."- Todos volvieron a mirarla. –"Que pasa? Es que sigo siendo una prisionera?"-

–"No en mi casa."- le dijo Lord Elrond.

–"Bien. Entonces soy libre de ir donde quiera, no?"- siguió Anne, éste asintió. –"Pues, venga Gandalf, envíame a casa."-

–"No has escuchado lo que te he dicho. Saruman volverá a buscarte."-

–"Si, si. Muy bien. Me envías de vuelta o que?"- le miró fijamente. –"O es que no eres capaz?"-

–"No sigas por ahí."- le advirtió Gandalf.

'Bien, se esta enfadando.' –"envíame de vuelta"-

–"No"-

'No pienso quedarme aquí'–"Envíame de vuelta"-

–"No"-

'No hay nadie más terca que yo' –"envíame de vuelta"-

–"No"-

–"envíame de vu..."-

"Es suficiente!"- dijo Lord Elrond, que ya se había hartado de tan estúpida situación. –"Harás lo que Gandalf diga. Él el es el líder de la orden y como mago debes obedecerle"-

–"Como? Que eres mi jefe o algo así?.. La mayoría de jefes que he tenido han intentado propasarse conmigo."- y añadió con expresión pensativa -"Pervertidos!"- y miró a Gandalf entrecerrando los ojos. Éste levantó sus manos en señal de paz. –"Mmm...Además aun no está claro que sea un mago."-

–"Esto va ha costar mas de lo que creía."- murmuró Gandalf.

"Creo que ..."- empezó Guimli, que había estado observando la escena en silencio. -"Podríamos seguir discutiendo esto con un buen plato de comida delante."- Hacía rato que había pasado la hora de comer, y aunque la conversación estaba tomando rumbos muy interesantes, estaba muerto de hambre y ya no aguantaba mas. Su comentario fue bien recibido por todos los presentes, que enseguida se dirigieron hacia el salón.

* * *

Esta vez, a diferencia de lo ocurrido en el Bosque Oscuro, la habían sentado en la mesa principal con todos los presentes en el concilio. Delante suyo tenía a Guimli, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo. Al lado de Guimli estaba Legolas que hablaba con uno de los hombres de Gondor. 'Pues va a tener razón el elfo con lo de ser una bruja' se dijo mentalmente. Gandalf estaba sentado a la derecha de Anne, justo delante de Legolas y también participaba en la conversación. La mayor parte de esta era dicha en élfico, así que no supo bien de que hablaban. El resto de los presentes en el concilio susurraban y le lanzaban miradas. Anne se concentró en su plato, sentía todas las miradas de la mesa fijas en ella. 'Que bien! Me siento como un mono de feria'.

"Ya lo tengo!"- Se levantó de golpe. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y Guimli se puso a toser, ya que casi se atraganta del susto. Anne miró a Gandalf. –"Pues rompe mi vara!"- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Gandalf y el resto de la mesa pusieron cara de no saber de que hablaba. –"Que pasa? Creía que al romper la vara de un mago, éste pierde su poder, no es así?"- preguntó.

"Eso es cierto, pero no entiendo donde quieres ir a parar."- le contestó Gandalf, aun mirándola sorprendido.

'Por aquí son un poco lentos!...lo explicare poco a poco.' –"Vamos a ver. Tú eres el mago blanco, no?"- Gandalf asintió.

'Vale, ha pillado el punto 1. Sigamos.' –"El mago blanco puede quitarle el poder a otro mago si rompe su vara, no es así?"- Gandalf volvió a asentir.

'Bien, punto 2 comprendido. Siguiente.' –"Cuando un mago pierde su poder, deja de ser mago y se vuelve mortal, voy bien?"- Gandalf asintió de nuevo.

'Ok, a por el punto 4' –"Entonces el numero de magos no es el apropiado y los Valar han de enviar a un quinto por no-se-que rollo del equilibrio, cierto?"- Gandalf volvió a asentir.

'Y ahora la gran conclusión!' –"Pues entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es romper mi vara."- dijo, moviendo sus brazos efusivamente. –"Yo dejaré de ser un mago y podré largarme a casa. Mientras que los Valar enviara un nuevo mago a la Tierra Media que, con un poco de suerte, quiera quedarse!"- Sentenció sonriente, aun en pie. 'Creo que es una gran idea!'

Tanto Gandalf como Lord Elrond parecían pensativos mientras que el resto de la mesa  
la seguían mirando sorprendidos. Anne les miró esperando una respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos Gandalf se volvió hacia ella.

"Es una teoría interesante."-

'Interesante?' Gandalf se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos. En pie Anne a penas le llegaba a los hombros. –"Pero no es así como debe ocurrir"-

"Que! Que clase de respuesta es esa!"- le miró furiosa, mientras Gandalf salía de la  
sala.

"Te espero en la biblioteca."- dijo el mago sin girarse, antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

–"Eh!"- se dispuso a seguirle Anne cuando Lord Elrond habló. –"Gandalf tiene razón."-

Ella le miró. 'Aquí todos se apoyan entre ellos. Son como una secta!'

"Los Valar te enviaron a ti. No a otro, sino a ti."-

"Pues que bien!" –

"Deben tener un buen motivo."-

"Si, torturarme."- Y se dejó caer en la silla, derrotada.

* * *

La mayoría de los presentes habían acabado de comer, excepto Guimli cuyo  
estómago parecía no tener fondo, y empezaron a irse. Anne estaba demasiado ocupada torturando a un inocente trozo de patata con su tenedor mientras murmuraba entre dientes. 'Nunca voy a salir de aquí!...Estúpida patata!'. Cuando Lord Elrond se disculpó y se marchó, Anne levantó la cabeza para comprobar que se había quedado sola con Guimli, que seguía comiendo, Legolas y el hombre de su lado. Éste, cuando se sintió observado por la chica, la miró sonriente.

"No creo que la patata merezca tal tortura."- Anne puso cara de 'Mande?' -"Creo que no nos han presentado debidamente."- continuo el hombre, sin perder la sonrisa. –"Soy Aragorn, rey de Gondor"-

Anne se quedó de piedra. 'El auténtico Aragorn! Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu!...Espera! Lo que está ocurriendo debe ser muy grave para que haya venido en persona.' Tras el shock inicial le devolvió la sonrisa. –"Soy Andraya, la supuesta bruja."- dijo con cierta ironía. Los tres compañeros sonrieron. –"A mi no me parece gracioso, la verdad"-

–"Todo ha dado un giro inesperado."- agregó Legolas.

–"Dímelo a mi!"-

–"No debes preocuparte. Gandalf sabe lo que es mejor para ti."- añadió Aragorn.

–"Ya lo he visto. Prohibirme volver a casa y ponerme a estudiar"- dijo Anne. –"No me gusta estudiar."-

–"Has de comprender sus motivos"- siguió Aragorn. –"Seria desastroso que Saruman te atrapase mientras estas indefensa."-

"Y por eso he de quedarme aquí encerrada?"-

"Aquí estarás bien protegida y podrás aprender. Es mejor así."- respondió el hombre.

–"Pero que dices?"- preguntó Anne, irritada. –"Aun no está claro que sea un mago, o que me apetezca serlo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer!"-

–"Vamos, nena. No te pongas así"- la animó Guimli. –"Todo acabará bien."-

–"Si, seguro!"- le miró fijamente. –"Esto es una pesadilla"- murmuró. –"Me quiero ir a casa"- añadió en un tono más bien triste.

–"Podrías aprovechar el tiempo que estés aquí para conocer Rivendell, es una ciudad muy bonita."- intentó animarla Legolas.

–"Como si os importara."- les dirigió una mirada acusadora.

–"Por que no debería importarnos?"- preguntó el elfo desconcertado.

"Y me lo pregunta el mismo que se ha dedicado a arrastrarme por el barro y a amenazar con matarme!"- dijo con sarcasmo. –"Pues para empezar, si Gandalf no hubiera dicho que cree que soy un mago perdido, ninguno de vosotros estaría hablando conmigo ahora. Sino que estaría encerrada en alguna habitación o comiendo en la mesa mas alejada. Lo que os importa es Saruman, no yo. A mi ni siquiera me conocéis!"- Se levantó de la mesa. –"No he dejado que nadie decidiera por mi en mi mundo, nunca! Y eso no va a cambiar. No soy una muñequita a la que manipular, y si ese es el tipo de mago que buscáis, lo lleváis claro!"- y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. 'Quien se han creído que son?'

–"Por que se pone así?"- preguntó Guimli. –"Solo intentábamos animarla."-

–"Bueno...creo que tiene parte de razón."- opinó Legolas. Aragorn asintió y miró al elfo escondiendo media sonrisa.

–"La amenazaste?"- le preguntó, curioso.

–"Emm... si"- dijo el elfo, desviando la vista.

–"Tres veces."- dijo Guimli. –"Su espada acabó en el cuello de la chica tres veces."- añadió alzando su mano con tres dedos levantados.

–"Vaya"- se limitó a decir Aragorn.

–"Creí que era una espía"- dijo Legolas en su defensa. –"Y una bruja. Acerté una de dos, no?"-

Guimli rió. –"Muy por debajo de tu media habitual principito!"-

* * *

_Unas aclaraciones:_

_1) No estoy muy segura de cuando llegaron los magos a la Tierra Media, ni del nombre de aquellos q no salen en los libros. La información q he usado la encontré en una pagina web sobre Tolkien. Si alguien cree conocer los datos reales, solo tiene q decirmelo y lo cambiare. _

_2) Por si alguien se pregunta porque a Anne la encontraron en la orilla del mar, esa es la manera como los magos y a los elfos llegaron a la Tierra Media, atravesaron el mar y llegaron a los puertos grises. Asi, q si se supone q Anne es un mago enviado por los Valar, pues ha de llegar de la misma manera, aunq sea a otro mundo.  
_

_Y hasta aqui por ahora. Dejad reviews!  
_

_Hasta pronto! ;) _

* * *


	9. Clases y campanas

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, no sabeis lo contenta que me ponen!_

_Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo. Dejad reviews!_

Y recordad:

" Estoy entre comitas dobles!" -> dialogo.

' Y yo entre comitas simples! ' -> pensamientos.

_

* * *

_

**Cap 9: Clases y campanas  
**

Anne caminaba enfadada por el pasillo. 'Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo en este lugar. Es que lo que yo quiero no importa! Gandalf se va a enterar!...Esto...Donde está la biblioteca?' Miró a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de letrero o pista que la guiara hacia allí, pero no había nada. 'Volver al comedor está descartado. Después de lo que les he dicho, me da un poco de corte...Que hago?...Mmmm'. En ese momento un elfo apareció por el pasillo. 'Gracias a dios! Alguien!...Mmm...Pero si es...'.

"Silencioso! Me alegro de verte."- le dijo al elfo, que ya había llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba. El elfo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Veryan y sí, aunque he pasado muchas temporadas en Lothlorien, ya que es el pueblo natal de mi madre."- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Anne puso cara de sorpresa. 'Pero si habla!...Espera, entendió todas las chorradas que dije?'

El elfo al ver su cara de confusión añadió, -"Creo que he respondido a vuestras preguntas en el orden que fueron formuladas, no es así?"-

"Esto..."- empezó Anne. -"Mucho gusto..."- 'Supongo'

Veryan volvió a sonreír. -"Es un placer joven Andraya. Lamento no haber sido más comunicativo en nuestro primer encuentro, pero hay que ser cuidadoso con los extraños."-

"No importa"- le contestó Anne. Aún un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de palabras pronunciadas por el guardia.

"Si no me equivoco, os esperan en la biblioteca."- aventuró Veryan. Anne asintió. -"Os guiaré hasta allí."-

"Gracias, Silenc... Virean"-

El elfo sonrió. -"Es Veryan, pero podéis seguir llamándome Silencioso, si lo deseáis."-

"Mejor, no quiero destrozar tu nombre."- dijo medio colorada por el error, y añadió. -"Y puedes llamarme Anne"-

* * *

Una vez en la biblioteca, Gandalf la esperaba tras una mesa llena de libros. Cuando la vio entrar le indicó que se sentara ante él. Pero, tal y como esperaba, la chica se quedó en pie. 'Mmm...Esto va a costar' pensó el anciano.

"No pienso qu..."- empezó Anne, pero fue interrumpida por el mago que la hizo callar con un gesto.

"Primero escucha lo que tengo que decir."- dijo el mago. Tras unos segundos de meditación, Anne se sentó donde Gandalf le había indicado. -"Sé que te resulta difícil creer que eres un mago y más si añadimos que has vivido toda tu vida en un mundo donde la magia es fantasía. Pero, si te demuestro que eres quien digo y el peligro que corres, te quedaras?"- le preguntó, su voz había sonado monótona como si lo hubiese ensayado, pero sus ojos mostraban sinceridad. Anne, por su lado, le miraba sin saber que decir. No quería quedarse, pero si Gandalf estaba en lo cierto y Saruman volvía a intentar algo, quizá esta vez no tuviese tanta suerte. Al ver que la joven no contestaba, el mago añadió, -"Sé que es una decisión dura, y no tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes. Sólo dame una semana y te demostraré que estoy en lo cierto sobre tu identidad."-

"Y como harás eso?"- preguntó la chica curiosa. 'Es que piensa hacerme la prueba del ADN o algo así?'

"Te enseñaré a usar tu magia. Creo que una semana será suficiente para que empieces ha controlar hechizos básicos"-

"Mmm"- Anne le miró pensativa. -"Y si no resulta?"-

"Te enviaré de vuelta."- dijo el mago, que empezaba sentir que la podría convencer.

"Y que pasa con Saruman?"-

"No te preocupes. En cuanto sepa que no eres quien busca, se olvidará de ti. Entonces...Aceptas?"- Gandalf la miró esperanzado.

'Bueno, y que puedo hacer sino?' -"Esta bien."- Gandalf sonrió, temía que fuese más difícil convencerla. -"Y cuando empezamos?"- preguntó la chica.

"Enseguida, o es que tenias otros planes?"- preguntó Gandalf sonriente. Anne rió, por primera vez ante el mago blanco. Había ido con la intención de discutir con él, pero la propuesta de éste la había convencido. No es que quisiera quedarse, pero si le demostraba que se equivocaba de persona, todo se arreglaría. 'Y si no se ha equivocado de persona?...Claro que se equivocan!' Ahora que estaba un poco más calmada, echó un vistazo a la biblioteca. Era una amplia habitación del segundo piso, cuyos ventanales, por los que entraba una gran claridad, daban a los jardines. Estaba llena de mesas, dispuestas en paralelo. Las paredes estaban completamente llenas de estanterías, en realidad ni siquiera se veía la pared, todo eran estanterías, y estas (como era de esperar) estaban ocupadas por numerosos libros. Volvió su atención al mago, cuando éste empezó a explicarle lo que tenía pensado para ella. Gandalf le enseñaría los principios básicos para controlar su magia, mientras que Lord Elrond le explicaría la historia de la Tierra Media desde sus orígenes. A Anne no le agradó mucho la idea de largas horas escuchando viejas batallitas, pero Gandalf insistió diciéndole que era necesario para comprender a las distintas razas y la situación actual entre ellas. Las clases se realizarían o en la biblioteca o en el despacho del señor de Rivendell, y le ocuparían todo el día.

"También deberías aprender a hablar élfico, aunque eso lo dejamos para más adelante."- continuó Gandalf, -"lo que so que sería útil es que aprendieras a montar, por si acaso."- Anne abrió la boca para protestar. 'Que tenían que ver los caballos con hacer magia?' Pero el mago continuó sin dejarla expresarse. -"Creo que Veryan será un buen maestro, es uno de los mejores jinetes del reino."- añadió. 'Al menos alguien amigable' pensó la chica.

Una vez Gandalf acabó de exponerle sus nuevas ocupaciones, empezaron con la primera lección: el origen de la magia y la llegada de los magos a la Tierra Media. Por el titulo parecía interesante, y para sorpresa de la joven, lo fue. Para cuando Gandalf acabó ya había anochecido, así que ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos. Bueno, las clases con Lord Elrond y sus interminables divagaciones sobre linajes y guerras, se hacían un poco pesadas. Anne era incapaz de recordar todos los nombres de reyes, altos elfos y demás personajes, y siempre los confundía. Además su tono de voz era tan monótono que siempre acababa adormilada. Al menos, las clases del mago eran más entretenidas. Gandalf era bastante dinámico en sus explicaciones y siempre tenía anécdotas curiosas o divertidas que contarle cada vez que parecía que ella perdía interés por la clase. En cuanto a las clases de equitación, resultó ser una completa incompetente sobre un caballo, pero Veryan no desistía en su empeño de enseñarle a montar. El elfo resultó ser muy agradable y muy dado a largas conversaciones, tanto que Anne pensó que Silencioso no era exactamente un apodo que le hiciera justicia, 'mas bien debería llamarle Charlatán' pensó entre risas.

Por las mañanas se levantaba a primera hora y al anochecer eran los últimos en llegar al salón. La mayoría de días cuando llegaban ya no quedaba nadie. No había vuelto a ver a Guimli, Legolas ni Aragorn desde el desayuno del día siguiente al concilio, cuando se despidieron de ella, ya que iban a pasar unos días vigilando las fronteras del reino donde se habían vuelto a ver orcos.

Anne empezaba ha estar cansada del ritmo al que la llevaban y comenzaba a despistarse más a menudo durante las clases. Por otro lado, tanto Lord Elrond como Gandalf parecían un tanto desconcertados, ya llevaban cinco días de clases y la chica aun no había conseguido hacer ni el hechizo más simple. Simplemente no avanzaba, estaban como el primer día. Esa tarde Gandalf alargó la clase todo lo que pudo, o todo lo que Anne le permitió. Estaba convencido de que no se había equivocado de persona, no entendía porque la chica no conseguía hacer magia. Por su lado, Anne sólo pensaba en irse a la cama. Estaba cansadísima y en cuanto llegó a su habitación, cayó rendida en la cama. 'Parece mentira lo que cansa aguantar a ese par todo el día!'

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Anne simplemente no podía levantarse, así que no lo hizo y se quedó allí tumbada hasta que Lord Elrond se cansó de esperarla en su despacho y mandó a alguien a buscarla. Una doncella la despertó, no sin llevarse un par de gritos por parte de una adormecida Anne.

'No voy a poder soportar mas lecciones!' pensó Anne, mientras se vestía. 'Creo que hoy paso.' Salió de su habitación, tras coger un par de manzanas para comer por el camino, y se dirigió a los jardines. 'Con un poco de suerte encontraré algún rinconcito tranquilo donde poder dormir un rato más.' Pensó esperanzada. Así que unos diez minutos después de inspeccionar la zona, encontró un pequeño claro a los pies de una preciosa cascada. Se sentó sobre el césped, bajo un árbol, y escuchando el suave sonido del agua al caer, se durmió.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba bien alto y su estómago le informó que ya había pasado la hora de la comida. Así que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se comió la segunda manzana. 'Paso de ir a por nada más. En cuanto ese par me encuentren me encierran en la biblioteca.' El escondite que había elegido era bastante bonito, rodeado de árboles y silencioso, sólo se oía la cascada y el canto de los pájaros, y de vez en cuando alguna ardillita bajaba a beber del riachuelo.

"Que haces aquí?"- preguntó una voz tras ella.

"Aaaa!"- Anne pegó un bote del susto y se giró, con una mano sobre su corazón. -"Casi me da un infarto!"- dijo al rubio elfo que tenía delante.

"Lo lamento."- respondió Legolas, medio riendo. -"Las pisadas de los elfos son casi inaudibles"- comentó.

'Presumido!'. Anne se limitó a respirar hondo, para calmar su corazón y volvió a la misma posición en que estaba sentada antes de que cierto elfo le diera un susto de muerte. El elfo en cuestión levantó una ceja. -"Aun no me has dicho qué haces aquí?"- volvió a preguntar.

"Hago campana"- dijo la chica, sin moverse ni mirarle.

Legolas parecía desconcertado, -"Campana?"-

"Sí"- Anne le miró. -"Campana, novillos o como sea que lo llaméis aquí."- Al ver que el elfo seguía con cara de no comprender añadió: -"Me he tomado el día libre"-

Legolas puso cara de comprender, -"Me parece que no has informado debidamente a Gandalf ni a Lord Elrond."-

"No lo he hecho? Vaya, se me ha debido olvidar."- le dijo Anne con voz inocente. Legolas sonrió. -"Que pasa? No vas a ir a chivarte?"- le preguntó la chica. -"Estoy en los jardines...sin permiso...Soy casi una proscrita"-

" Han estado buscándote toda la mañana y al ver que no estabas en el gran salón a la hora de comer se han preocupado de verdad."-

"Y te han enviado a buscarme?"-

"Si"-

"Me vas a obligar a volver?"-

Legolas puso cara de estar pensándoselo unos segundos y acto seguido se sentó a su lado. Anne le miró sorprendida. 'Que hace?'

"Bonito lugar"- comentó el elfo. -"Sabía que estarías aquí."- Anne puso cara de 'Por supuesto elfo presumido!'. Legolas, al ver su expresión, sonrió. -"Sabía que estarías aquí, por que sé lo mucho que te gustan los lugares altos, así que supuse que te encontraría cerca de la cascada."- Anne levantó ambas cejas, con asombro 'Como sabe eso?' -"Se puede saber mucho de alguien con solo observarlo."- añadió. -"Y aunque no me creas, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas."-

"Cierto, acertaste con lo de bruja"- Legolas hizo una pequeña mueca.

"Lamento lo ocurrido."- Anne le miró sorprendida 'Se está disculpando?', los ojos del elfo eran más cálidos de cómo los recordaba y su expresión más amigable. -"Pero las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos fueron muy extrañas."- Anne se limitó a suspirar y volvió su vista hacia la cascada. No tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Porque eso la llevaba a pensar en su mundo y no quería ponerse triste. Respiró hondo, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Legolas se dio cuenta del cambio en el humor de la chica e intentó cambiar de tema.

"Que tal las clases?"-

Anne le miró, 'En serio le interesa?'.-"Fatal!"- dijo la joven. -"Es imposible aprenderse todos esos nombres de elfos y lugares y guerras"- siguió, gesticulando con sus manos. -"Por no hablar de los hechizos que Gandalf quiere que recite. Son imposibles de pronunciar! Y el caballo! Nunca conseguiré que me haga caso. Resumiendo, más os vale que yo no sea el supuesto mago, porque si lo soy, estamos listos!"-

Legolas la miró pensativo. -"Entonces, aun no has hecho magia?"-

"Nada de nada, cero, cerito!"- dijo Anne. -"Y creo que Gandalf empieza a impacientarse"- añadió en tono confidente. -"Ayer no me dejó irme hasta pasada la media noche. Y pretendían que hoy a primera hora estuviese en el despacho de Lord Elrond! Al igual!"- Legolas sonrió. La chica parecía realmente molesta por el hecho de que el mago no respetara sus horas de sueño.

"Que has visto de Rivendell hasta ahora?"-

"Mmmm"- Anne meditó unos segundos, aunque la respuesta era bastante fácil. -"Mi habitación, el salón, la biblioteca, el despacho de Lord Elrond, los establos y donde se celebró el concilio"-

"No has visto mucho."- dijo el elfo. -"Quieres que te enseñe la ciudad?"-

Anne puso cara de sorpresa. -"En serio?"- Legolas asintió. -"Si! Me encantaría"- 'Espera un momento. Crees que es una buena idea irte de paseo con el elfo psicópata?...' Le miró con atención. 'No va armado...Mmm'. Y se puso de pie de un salto. -"Vamos!"-

Pasearon por los jardines y los alrededores del palacio, mientras Legolas le iba explicando que era cada lugar. Visitaron los jardines, la armería, la herrería...Legolas parecía un guía turístico. Llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, donde un grupo de elfos practicaban con el arco y otros con las espadas. Anne se paró a mirar, impresionada por la rapidez y precisión en los movimientos de los guerreros. En ese momento, uno de ellos tumbó a su oponente con un rápido movimiento y le colocó la espada en el pecho. Todo efectuado con gran elegancia, hay que añadir.

Legolas había estado observando a la chica mientras está miraba el combate. Y sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro en su cara cuando el elfo cayó derrotado.

"Ui! Eso ha debido de doler."- dijo Anne, con cara de dolor.

Legolas sonrió. –"No sabes pelear"- afirmó, más que preguntó.

"No. Ni me interesa aprender."- dijo, volviendo su atención al príncipe.

"Ya recuerdo, pacifista"-

"Exacto!"- le miró risueña. 'Vaya, pero si es capaz de ser amable y todo...Igual no es el mismo y este es su hermano gemelo bueno...o puede que tenga doble personalidad...o ...'

"Ocurre algo?"- le preguntó Legolas al ver que ella seguía mirándole.

"Nada!"- y centró su atención en la zona de tiro.

Cuando ya habían recorrido todo el exterior, entraron en el palacio. Donde el elfo le enseño varias salas y balcones. El palacio era muy grande y lleno de largos pasillos, de no ir acompañada haría rato que se habría perdido. Tanto los pasillos como las salas tenían las paredes decoradas con bonitos murales, que según le contó Legolas, representaban hechos pasados. El elfo se paró ante una de las puertas. Anne le miró sorprendida. Legolas se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que entrara.

"No pienso entrar ahí"- se limitó a decirle. Anne reconoció la puerta ante la que se encontraban enseguida. Era el despacho del señor de Rivendell.

"En algún momento tendrás que decirles que has vuelto"- dijo el elfo.

Anne puso expresión pensativa y asintió. -"Está bien"- y le miró entrecerrando los ojos. -"Mmm"- empezó la joven. -"Gracias por el paseo."- Legolas hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en modo de respuesta. -"Me alegro que hayas venido tú y no tu hermano gemelo psicópata"- añadió con una sonrisa juguetona. Legolas la miró sorprendido primero y después le dedicó una leve sonrisa. -"Nos vemos luego"- y se fue. 'Vaya, no me lo puedo creer! He pasado la tarde con el principito y no me ha amenazado!...Igual se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza mientras ha estado fuera?'

Anne abrió la puerta del despacho lentamente y asomó su cabecita. Ahí estaban sus dos profesores favoritos, mirando hacia ella y no parecían muy alegres.

–"Hola!"- dijo Anne, alzando una de sus manos. –"Como va eso?"-

Ambos la miraban serios. –"Donde has estado?"- dijo Lord Elrond.

–"Por ahí. Visitando Rivendell."-

Ahora fue Gandalf quien habló.–"No nos sobra el tiempo, y puesto que hemos perdido un día entero, es justo que ampliemos el plazo un día más"-

–"QUE!"- dijo la chica. –"Ni pensarlo! Estaba cansada, si no me hubierais forzado tanto no habría tenido que tomarme un día libre! Además la noche pasada acabamos la clase muy tarde, eso no cuenta?"-

Ambos la observaban pensativos y, tras intercambiar una mirada entre ellos, Gandalf continuó. –"Si recuperas esta noche lo que no has estudiado durante el día, nos lo pensaremos."- le dijo, con la voz mas risueña, como solía ser habitual en él.

–"Está bien"- dijo Anne. La perspectiva de quedarse allí otro día no le agradaba nada. –"Que he de hacer?"-

–"Leer este libro y hacerme un resumen para mañana."- dijo Gandalf, señalando un enorme libro de aspecto antiguo pero bien conservado. Anne abrió sus ojos como platos. 'No conseguiré leerlo entero ni en mil años!...Pero hay que intentarlo.' Y, resignada, asintió. Cogió el libro y salió de la habitación.

–"Crees que es una buena idea?"- preguntó el señor de Rivendell al mago.

–"Es lo único que nos queda por intentar."- contestó éste, con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *


	10. Entre libros y fiestas

_Hola!_

_Pues aquí os dejo otro capitulo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero q os guste, y ya sabeis DEJAD REVIEW! ;)_

Y recordad:

" Estoy entre comitas dobles!" -> dialogo.

' Y yo entre comitas simples y en cursiva! ' -> pensamientos.

* * *

**Cap 10: Entre libros y fiestas  
**

"Así que aún no ha hecho magia?"- preguntó Aragorn a Legolas. Los dos amigos y Guimli estaban sentados en una mesa del salón, cenando. El elfo asintió.

"Tanto Gandalf como Lord Elrond están muy desconcertados. Parece que presta atención durante las lecciones, pero aún así no han avanzado nada. Y ya solo les quedan 2 días antes de que tengan que dejarla volver a su hogar. Ese fue el trato."- le informó Legolas. Habían vuelto del reconocimiento de las fronteras ese misma tarde. No habían encontrado ningún rastro de orcos cerca de los limites de Rivendell, noticia que alegró al señor de la ciudad.

"Quizá Gandalf se ha equivocado de persona"- aventuró Guimli. Tanto Aragorn como Legolas le miraron como si acabara de decir una gran herejía.

"Cuantas veces se ha equivocado Gandalf?"- le dijo Aragorn.

"Pero ella aún no ha hecho magia."- insistió Guimli mientras mordía un trozo de pan.

"Mm"- se dio por vencido Aragorn. '_No se puede discutir con un enano_.'

"No sé, Guimli"- dijo Legolas. -"Hay algo extraño en esa chica."-

"A parte de su comportamiento?"- bromeó el enano.

Legolas rió. -"Es cierto que se comporta de manera extraña y es tan educada como un montaraz..."- miró de reojo al exmontaraz presente en la mesa. -"sin ofender"- añadió con una tímida sonrisa. Aragorn le hizo un gesto para que continuara, sonriendo ante el comentario del elfo. -"Lo que quiero decir, es que...hay algo más...algo que no logro ver. Fue capaz de sentir la presencia oscura de los orcos cuando estábamos de camino a Rivendell. Un mortal cualquiera no hubiese sido capaz ... ni siquiera los percibí hasta que ella me hizo ponerme en guardia..."- acabó medio susurrando y se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida. Sabía que había algo, la había estado observando esa tarde, mientras paseaban, y le había parecido ver algo diferente en ella. Aragorn volvió a sonreír, no era muy normal ver a su amigo tan desconcertado.

–"En serio no se presentó a sus clases en todo el día?"- preguntó Guimli, mientras llenaba su copa con más vino, sacando a Legolas de sus pensamientos.

–"Así es"- contestó.

–"Espero que no hayan sido muy duros con ella"- dijo el enano.

En ese momento Anne entró en el comedor y se dirigió hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando llegó a la mesa, dejó caer sobre ésta el enorme libro que llevaba en las manos causando un pequeño terremoto.

–"Y eso?"- preguntó Guimli con asombro.

–"Un poco de lectura ligera para esta noche, maestro enano"- le dijo Anne. –"Recomendación de Gandalf"- añadió con cierta ironía.

–"Eso ligero?"- rió el enano. –"Pero si pesa más que tu, nena!"- Anne le hecho una mirada fulminante. Y el enano dejó de reír de golpe y centró su atención en el plato.

"Eso es para recuperar lo que no has hecho hoy?"- preguntó Aragorn mirando el gigantesco volumen de tapas duras que había sobre la mesa.

Anne asintió y miró el libro. '_No tienen fe ni nada!_' –"Lo habéis visto, es enorme! Debe tener 30.000 paginas, por no hablar de la letra."- les dijo, abriendo por una de las paginas al azar. –"Es minúscula! Debería estar prohibido utilizar una letra tan pequeña."- Y lo cerró. –"Pero hay algo peor."- Añadió medio en susurros. –"Apenas tiene dibujos."- Y suspiró.

"Es una lastima que vayas a estar ocupada. Esta noche habrá danzas y cantos en la Sala del Fuego. Te lo vas a perder."- dijo Aragorn.

Anne miró al libro '_Estúpido libro_' y después a Aragorn '_Fiesta!_'. –"Bueno, puede que me deje caer un rato."- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Una vez acabada la cena, todos los presentes se dirigieron a la Sala del Fuego. Donde ya se podían oír melodiosas voces elficas. Guimli y Anne se sentaron en un rincón de la sala, desde donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría en ella. En el centro de la sala había un grupo de elfos bailando danzas desconocidas para la chica. En los laterales de la estancia se podían ver elfos que narraban antiguas historias. Estos tenían mucha audiencia, el motivo, tal y como le explicó Aragorn, era que a los elfos les encanta que les cuenten buenas historias. Desde su posición pudo ver a Aragorn hablando con Lord Elrond y Gandalf, y también a Legolas, rodeado de un grupo de chicas (damas elfas, para ser precisos).

'_Vaya, debe de ser muy popular..._'. Guimli, cuando vio hacia donde miraba la chica, rió y dijo: -"Es incapaz de negarles un baile, y ellas lo saben y se aprovechan. Aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco me negaría...Pero tendrían que ser mujeres enanas."- Añadió, más serio.

"Pss, en cuanto conozcan su yo psicópata saldrán corriendo."- murmuró Anne, y centró su atención en una de las primeras paginas del libro. Guimli rió por el comentario de la chica y, en tono confidente, le dijo: -"Seguro que si le pides que baile contigo, te cogerá la primera."-

Anne miró a Guimli medio enfadada. –"Por que querría bailar con él?"-

"Solo era una idea, nena."- volvió a reír Guimli. '_Hacer enfadar a la jovencita es casi tan divertido como hacer enfadar al elfo!_'.

Anne volvió a mirar al elfo. Ahora estaba bailando con una hermosa elfa rubia que sonreía como si estuviese en las nubes, mientras que un pequeño grupo de elfas les observaba desde uno de los laterales de la sala. '_Pues que bien! Así que todas babean por el principito! ... Parecen su club de fans! ...Este mundo no están diferente al mío, después de todo_.'

Guimli la miraba curioso, mientras ella seguía observando la escena. '_Mmm...Las chicas son... bueno, elfas... así que son de lo más hermoso que existe, y sus vestidos son deslumbrantes. No como el mío_' Y se miró la ropa. Era un vestido de lo más sencillo, no como los de ellas. '_...Bueno, no es que me guste llevar vestidos...Y encima me siento en el suelo. Seguro que ellas no lo hacen nunca...Que bien que bailan...Mmmm...Sus movimientos son tan elegantes...Él es tan elegante...Irradia luz...Ei! Pero que estas pensando!'_

Guimli volvió a reír al ver su expresión. La cara de la chica había mostrado todos sus pensamientos.

"Ya basta, Guimli!"- y se levantó, harta de que el enano se riera de ella. –"Me voy a mi habitación."-

"Lo siento, nena. No te enfades."- continuó riendo el enano desde su rincón. '_Definitivamente, es casi tan divertido como increpar al elfo!'_

_

* * *

_

Una vez en su habitación, se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda contra el cabezal. Puso el libro en su regazo y lo abrió por el primer capitulo. '_Bien, vamos allá...Como conjurar al viento...bueno, es algo útil, no? Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar algo de...aire!_' Y comenzó a leer las primeras hojas, pero pronto se desconcentró. La música que sonaba en la sala llegaba hasta su habitación. '_Silencio! Así no me voy a poder concentrar!_'. Continuó leyendo durante un buen rato, haciendo lo que podía por ignorar la música y el alboroto. '_Y yo pensando que los elfos eran criaturas tranquilas!_'

Hacía rato que no se oía la música, la fiesta ya había acabado y los habitantes de Rivendell ya se habían acostado. Todo estaba en silencio. '_Por fin!_' Pero el número de páginas que le quedaban por leer era enorme en comparación con las que ya había leído. '_No lo conseguiré_.' El desanimo pudo con ella y empezó a pasar las hojas con desgana. '_Este libro es un asco! No creo merecer este castigo por haber faltado a esas estúpidas clases._' Se limitó a ir leyendo los títulos de los diferentes capítulos y a mirar las pocas ilustraciones que tenia el libro. Hasta que una hoja en especial llamó su atención. '_Será posible que..._'

Miró la hoja que tenía delante con incredulidad. Estaba casi al final del libro, el título estaba escrito en letras grandes y azuladas, y decía: Saltar al Vacío. Bajo éste, el texto hablaba de cómo abrir un portal a otros mundos. '_Ha de ser un error_'. Anne estaba estupefacta. '_abrir un portal a otros mundos?... abrir un portal a otros mundos! Eso quiere decir que es el hechizo que me hará volver a casa!_' Se puso en pie de golpe y empezó a saltar en la cama de la alegría. '_Espera..Espera_' se dejó caer de rodillas. '_Como se supone que lo vas a abrir?...Has sido incapaz de hacer los hechizos simples de Gandalf...Mmm...A ver, que mas dice...'_ Había un par de párrafos más sobre el tipo de mundos a los que se podía acceder con ese hechizo. '_Ui! El mundo de los miércoles permanentes!...que fuerte!...No estará por ahí el de los sábados permanentes, no?_' Y casi al final de la página se explicaba como abrir el portal. '_Bueno, no parece muy difícil...si eres un mago, claro...solo hay que pensar en el lugar donde quieres aparecer, saltar de un lugar elevado y decir unas palabras, y teóricamente se abre el portal...Mmm...Así es como Saruman me trajo aquí...Mmm...Pero no es mucha casualidad que Gandalf quiera que lea este libro en especial? ... Mmm ... Sospechoso ... Aunque ..._'

No parecía algo demasiado difícil, pero seguía estando la cuestión de que ella no era un mago. Pero que iba a perder por intentarlo, al fin y al cabo, estaba atrapada. Además, saltar de un lugar alto no era ningún problema, en realidad ya tenía un candidato. Así que se decidió. Aunque primero practicó un poco las palabras que tendría que decir, ya que para ella eran un pequeño trabalenguas y, como tenía que decirlas en medio de la caída, tendría que salir bien a la primera.

Una vez las hubo memorizado correctamente, salió de la habitación en dirección a la preciosa cascada de Rivendell. En apenas diez minutos llegó a lo más alto y se situó, sin dudarlo, al borde del abismo. El aire soplaba contra su cuerpo, de manera que tanto el vestido como su pelo ondeaban a su ritmo. Miró hacía abajo, era una buena caída, aunque había querido saltar desde allí desde el mismo momento que llegó a Rivendell. Pero no lo hizo, no quería ser rara también en ese mundo, aunque estaba convencida de que ya la consideraban rarita. Alzó la cabeza y respiró hondo, tranquilizó a su corazón, repitió tres veces las palabras mentalmente y se lanzó. Notó como sus pies se separaban del suelo, extendió sus brazos y se dejó caer. Sintió el aire recorrer todo su cuerpo y a la gravedad hacer su trabajo. Se empezó a inclinar, de manera que caía de cabeza y unos instantes antes de rozar la superficie del río, cerró sus ojos y susurró:

"Annon ngalad edro hi ammen!"- (Puerta de luz ábrete para mi!) y ...

SPLASH (al agua patos)

* * *

Legolas estaba tumbado sobre su cama, ni siquiera se había molestado en deshacerla. Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que la fiesta terminó y no podía dormirse. Muchos pensamientos ocupaban su mente. La reaparición de los orcos y Saruman. Como había logrado hacerse fuerte estando encerrado? De cuantos orcos disponía? Y, sobretodo, que tramaba?

No haber encontrado rastro de orcos cerca de las fronteras de Rivendell era una buena noticia, pero aun así algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo en el aire, en cada árbol... Se incorporó de golpe, resignándose a pasar la noche en vela, decidió dar un paseo por los jardines para despejar su mente...un poco, al menos.

Caminó por los pasillos, pensativo. Pasó ante la habitación de Anne y, al ver luz salir por debajo de la puerta, sonrió. Seguía despierta, sin duda leyendo ese enorme libro. Y sus pensamientos se centraron en ella. Lo que le había dicho a Guimli era cierto. Mientras paseaban no pudo dejar de observarla, había algo diferente en ella. Pudo percibir una especie de energía durante apenas unos segundos, parecida a la que desprende Gandalf, pero mucho más débil. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la manera como lo trató mientras le enseñaba la ciudad. En realidad, no estaba muy convencido de que ella fuese a aceptar su propuesta. Pero lo hizo. Y parecía alegre. Alegre de ver por primera vez esos preciosos lugares y alegre al tratar con él. Sin rencores ni miedos. Eso le hacía sentir mejor, se sintió culpable por haberla arrastrado (como ella decía) hasta Rivendell, y también por haber desconfiado de ella. '_Pero que se suponía que tenía que hacer? Apareció de la nada!_' se repitió por décima vez. '_Al menos ha aceptado mis disculpas...creo_'. Le habría gustado pasar más rato con ella y con Guimli después de la cena. Durante el paseo por Rivendell sólo había hablado él y sentía mucha curiosidad sobre el mundo en el que se había criado. Pero esas elfas no le dejaban en paz. No podía negarse, ante todo tenía que ser educado, era un príncipe. '_Se retiró muy pronto a su habitación...quizá mañana..._' pensó, apenado.

Siguió caminando, sin quererlo sus pasos lo habían llevado ante la estatua, que una vez y durante largos siglos, guardó a Narsil, la espada que ahora estaba en poder del nuevo Rey de Gondor. Sus finos sentidos le informaron que había alguien más en la estancia. Se giró, y, sentado en uno de los rincones apoyado contra la pared, se encontraba Aragorn. Con la pipa en sus manos y los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente al notar la presencia de Legolas y le sonrió. El elfo comprendió enseguida lo que el mortal hacía en esa sala. Muchos años vivió en Rivendell, la mayoría junto a Arwen, y ahora, ella y su hijo estaban en la Ciudad Blanca y él volvía a estar ahí, rodeado de recuerdos.

"Les hechas de menos"- dijo Legolas.

Aragorn sonrió dulcemente. -"Cada segundo. Todo me recuerda a ellos en este lugar."- Y su expresión se volvió sería. -"Todo se empieza a oscurecer de nuevo"- Ambos se miraron pensativos.

"Quieres compañía?"- preguntó Legolas, notando la preocupación de su amigo. Aragorn sólo asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacía los balcones. Durante un buen rato observaron el exterior sin intercambiar palabra. Sabiendo muy bien en que estaba pensando el otro, porque era lo mismo que inundaba su mente.

Algo se movía por los jardines, Legolas fue el primero en darse cuenta y el primero en descubrir de qué se trataba. Era Anne. Caminaba con prisa hacia la cascada y, tras subir con habilidad, se colocó justo en el borde.

"Que hace?"- susurró Aragorn. Ambos observaron como el aire movía su vestido, como miraba hacia abajo y alzaba su cabeza de nuevo. A Legolas le pareció ver como respiraba hondo y murmuraba para si. Y de pronto...

"Ah!"- un grito ahogado salió de la boca del elfo al ver como la chica se lanzaba desde lo alto de la cascada. '_Pero que hace? Se va a matar..._'. Un leve resplandor, como una pequeña explosión de luz azulada, cortó sus pensamientos. '_Que?_' No hubo chapoteo, ella ya no estaba.

* * *


	11. Saltos y más saltos

_Buuaaaaaaa! Aluvión de reviews! Ni que hubiese desaparecido un año! ja ja ja, q contenta estoy! Muchas, muchas, muchiiiiisimas gracias a todos por dejar vuestros comentarios, me suben el ánimo, y más ahora q estoy un poco liada (y de bastante mal humor) con tanto examen parcial, trabajos, practicas..._  
_  
Espero q os guste a donde he enviado a Anne! ja ja ja. Y ya me contareis!  
_

_Y recordad:_

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos._

_  
Hasta pronto! ;p_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 11: Saltos y más saltos**

Algo se movía por los jardines, Legolas fue el primero en darse cuenta y el primero en descubrir de qué se trataba. Era Anne. Caminaba con prisa hacia la cascada y, tras subir con habilidad, se colocó justo en el borde.

"Que hace?"- susurró Aragorn. Ambos observaron como el aire movía su vestido, como miraba hacia abajo y alzaba su cabeza de nuevo. A Legolas le pareció ver como respiraba hondo y murmuraba para si. Y de pronto...

"Ah!"- un grito ahogado salió de la boca del elfo al ver como la chica se lanzaba desde lo alto de la cascada. '_Pero que hace? Se va a matar..._'. Un leve resplandor, como una pequeña explosión de luz azulada, cortó sus pensamientos. '_Que?_' No hubo chapoteo, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

El agua estaba helada. Nadó hasta la orilla y salió del lago. '_Que frío, menos mal que estamos en verano_'. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó de piedra. Lo que tenía delante le era muy familiar. '_Estoy en casa! Lo he conseguido!_' Empezó a saltar de la alegría, olvidándose del frío. '_Estoy en casa! Estoy en casa! Estoy en casa!...Espera un momento...Mierda! Soy un mago! ... Pero... Estoy en casa! Estoy en casa! Estoy en casa!_' Y empezó a correr hacia la carretera.

Anne vivía en una pequeña ciudad en la costa, su apartamento estaba casi en las afueras de la población a apenas quince minutos del lago, donde se encontraba ahora. Durante su carrera por llegar a casa se dio cuenta de tres cosas. a) Debían ser por lo menos las cuatro de la madrugada. b) Llevaba puesto un vestido, empapado, hay que añadir. c) La mochila con sus cosas estaba en Rivendell, así que no tenía llaves.

'_Es una suerte que mi mejor amiga viva en el apartamento de enfrente!_' rió para si.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la cascada durante unos segundos, incapaces de comprender lo que habían visto. Y, tras intercambiar una mirada para verificar que el otro también lo había presenciado y no eran alucinaciones, los dos corrieron hacia los aposentos de Lord Elrond.

Entraron sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta y quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena. Lord Elrond se encontraba apoyado en el amplio ventanal y a su lado estaba Gandalf, ambos miraban hacia la cascada. Volvieron su vista hacia los intrusos, mientras estos les miraban estupefactos. '_Es que sabían que ocurriría?_' pensó Legolas. Elrond les miraba con cara de preocupación, Gandalf parecía serio pero sus ojos estaban risueños. Aragorn y Legolas, a su vez, tenían la mirada llena de confusión y preocupación.

"Entonces..."- empezó Aragorn. -"lo habéis visto?"- preguntó, aun sin creerse lo que acababa de ver. Ambos asintieron. -"Pero como?"- preguntó sin comprender.

"Magia"- se limitó a contestar Gandalf, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos añadió. -"Ha abierto un portal a su mundo."-

"Como es posible?"- preguntó Legolas. -"Si no pudo con los hechizos simples, como..."-

"A todos nos traiciona nuestro subconsciente, de vez en cuando. No es que no prestase atención a las clases."- les explicó Gandalf. -"es que hacer magia implicaba abandonar su mundo, puede que para siempre. Y me temo que no quiere hacerlo. Así que involuntariamente ella misma se boicoteaba."- les miró atentamente, parecía que lo estaban entendiendo.

"No estaba debidamente motivada"- agregó Lord Elrond, serio.

"Cierto. Así que le dimos lo que quería. Una puerta a su hogar. Solo debía abrirla."- contestó Gandalf, sonriente.

"Que! Gandalf, como has permitido que hiciese algo así?"- preguntó Legolas, mirando al mago furioso. -"Si Saruman o alguno de sus espías estaban mirando hacia aquí, lo habrá visto todo. Sabrá que vuelve a estar en su mundo, desprotegida. Ella está en peligro! Tú la has puesto en peligro!"- '_En que estaban pensando?_'

"Lo sé."- dijo Gandalf, ahora más serio. -"En realidad no creí que consiguiera crear un portal lo suficientemente poderoso como para que ella pasase."- añadió pensativo.

"Pues lo ha hecho!"- medio gritó Legolas. Gandalf le miró, sorprendido por la reacción que estaba teniendo el joven elfo. Nunca le había visto perder los nervios.

"Iré en su busca enseguida"- dijo el mago mirando a Lord Elrond, quien dio su aprobación con un leve gesto.

"Yo también voy"- dijo Legolas, ahora más calmado.

"Contad conmigo"- añadió Aragorn. Gandalf asintió.

"Bien. Pediré que preparen lo necesario cuanto antes."- dijo Lord Elrond.

* * *

Anne llegó al portal de su edificio, que estaba abierto, '_para variar_' pensó. La vieja puerta nunca había cerrado bien. Se precipitó al ascensor y marcó el quinto. '_Vamos, vamos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo lento que es este trasto!_'. Salió de él en cuanto se empezaron a abrir las puertas y se paró en frente del piso de su amiga. '_Y que se supone que le voy a contar? Si le digo donde he estado me tomara por loca?...Mmm...Da igual! Estoy en casa!_'. Y picó al timbre.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta, y vio como se abría muy lentamente, mostrando a una chica alta y pelirroja, de unos veintiochos, en pijama y bastante despeinada. Ésta abrió sus verdes ojos como platos al reconocer a quien tenia delante.

"Hola!"- le dijo Anne sonriente. Su amiga, tras dudar unos segundos, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

"Donde has estado?"- le preguntó, una vez estuvieron dentro del piso y sentadas en el sofá. -"Estábamos muy preocupados. Buscamos por todas partes, incluso en los hospitales."-

"Lo lamento, Sonia."-

"Lo lamentas? Has estado desaparecida durante quince días! Nos has dado un susto de muerte!"- le dijo, -"Y por que vas vestida así?"- añadió, levantando una fina ceja roja. Anne hizo una mueca.

"Si te lo cuento, prometes no tomarme por loca?"- le preguntó, dubitativa. Sonia asintió. -"Pues allá va"- Anne le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde su salto al lago y su encuentro con los orcos hasta el momento en el que llamó a su puerta. Mientras, Sonia la miraba sorprendida, no sabía si creer lo que le estaba contando o no. Pero entre ellas nunca habían tenido secretos, y Anne parecía tan convencida de lo que decía, que la creyó.

Cuando acabó su relato, Anne guardó silencio unos minutos, dejando que Sonia asimilase sus palabras. Por la cara que ponía parecía que no la estaba tomando por loca. '_Menos mal!_'

Al fin reaccionó. -"Que has estado una semana sola con Legolas!"- gritó su amiga. -"Y como es? Es tan guapo como en las pelis? Seguro que es mucho mas guapo!"- añadió con cara de estar soñando.

"Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho!"- le gritó Anne, ofendida. -"Que intentó matarme!"-

Sonia seguía con cara de estar soñando. –"Mmmm...Legolas...Que suerte la tuya..."-

"Que parte de intentó matarme no asimilas bien!"- le gritó , aún más ofendida. -"Por suerte de camino a Rivendell estaba Guimli"-

"Bueno, bueno"- dijo su amiga, como quitándole hierro al asunto. -"Pero no te hubiese hecho nada. Es Legolas!"- sentenció. –"Además, en Rivendell se portó bien contigo"-

Anne puso cara de resignación. -"Lo que tu digas"-

Sonia rió al ver su expresión. -"Te queda muy bien el vestido, Barbie"- bromeó.

"Vuelve a nombrarlo y te acuerdas de mi"- le contestó Anne, seria, alzando un puño. Pero su cara se entristeció de golpe.

"Que ocurre?"- los ojos verdes de su amiga la miraban preocupados.

"Si me hubiese esperado dos días..."- susurró Anne. -"He sido demasiado impaciente. Ahora vendrán a buscarme"-

"Quien?"- preguntó Sonia.

"Gandalf."- dijo triste. -"Tenia razón sobre quien soy. Ese estúpido mago. Estoy segura de que me dio ese libro expresamente!"-

"Es lo más probable...Mmm"- su amiga la miraba pensativa. -"Crees que vendrá Legolas?"-

"EH!"- le miró Anne furiosa. -"Esto es serio!"-

"Lo se, lo se"- dijo Sonia escondiendo media sonrisa. -"Te pones muy graciosa cuando te enfadas"-

Anne suspiró -"Ten amigas para esto"-

"Por que no duermes un poco. Seguro que estas muy cansada"- y con una sonrisa le tendió una copia de las llaves de su apartamento. -"Me alegro que estés aquí. Sabes, te he echado de menos."-

"Yo también"- le dijo Anne, sonriendo. -"Buenas noches"-

"Que descanses."-

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo y ya lo tenían todo preparado. habían cogido sus armas, ropas de recambio y algo de comida y agua. No tenían ni idea de que se iban a encontrar o el tiempo que tardarían en dar con ella.

"Como sabremos donde ir?"- preguntó Legolas. -"No sabemos nada sobre su mundo o sus dimensiones."-

"Ella no puede estar muy lejos de donde se abra el portal."- le informó Gandalf tranquilamente.

"A mi lo que me preocupa es el detalle de saltar."- dijo Guimli con preocupación en su voz. Lo habían despertado poco después de lo ocurrido y, aunque medio dormido y sin conocer los detalles del viaje, había accedido a acompañarles. -"Como de alto?"- Legolas se limitó a señalarle la cascada, mientras el enano abría la boca del asombro.

"Saltad cuando yo lo ordene."- dijo Gandalf, una vez los cuatro estuvieron en lo alto de la cascada. -"O no atravesareis el portal."- Guimli tragó con fuerza, pero miró con decisión hacia abajo. '_Si ellos saltan, yo también!_'

Se colocaron en el borde, Gandalf los miró uno por uno, y asintió. -"Preparaos"- Respiró hondo, repitió las palabras en su mente y gritó: -"Ahora!"- Y los cuatro se lanzaron sin dudarlo, mientras Lord Elrond, desde su balcón, observó como desaparecían rodeados por un resplandor de luz blanca.

Los cuatro compañeros se precipitaron al vacío, y en apenas unos segundos cayeron al lago. Bueno, solo tres cayeron en el lago, ya que Legolas, haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos, había evitado el caer en el agua y ya estaba en la orilla inspeccionando los alrededores. No sin recibir miradas acusadoras por parte de sus compañeros, empapados, hay que añadir.

"Que lugar tan extraño"- murmuro Gandalf, mientras los cuatro compañeros observaban la carretera resguardados por unos matorrales. En ese momento pasó un coche.

"Eso debe de ser uno de esos _vehículos_ de los que habló Anne."- susurró Guimli. -"Hacen un ruido infernal."-

"Deberíamos movernos. No se ven casas por aquí."- comentó Legolas. Los otros asintieron, y con mucha precaución, avanzaron, paralelos a la carretera, pero tras los arbustos, sin dejarse ver.

Tras un rato de seguir la carretera, ésta se internaba en una ciudad. Los cuatro amigos se miraron dubitativos. El problema era, que si la seguían y entraban en la población, deberían abandonar su escondite. Se quedaron un rato observando. Vieron más coches entrar y salir de la ciudad, mujeres con carros de la compra, niños que corrían por las calles... Todos parecían bastante inofensivos. Así que después de unos segundos de duda, salieron de su escondite y empezaron a caminar por las calles, a la luz del día.

La mayoría de gente estaba tan atareada con sus quehaceres, que no se daban ni cuenta de los extraños seres que pasaban por su lado. En cambio, otros si lo hacían, y se les quedaban mirando, la mayoría con cara de '_de que manicomio os habéis escapado?_' o '_por que vais vestidos así? Es que no tenéis orgullo?_'. Mientras tanto, ellos observaban a la gente con precaución.

"No van armados"- murmuró Legolas.

"Mmm...Creéis que alguno conocerá a la nena?"- preguntó Guimli, que ya se estaba hartando de que todo el mundo le mirase y quería encontrarla cuanto antes.

"Probemos"- comentó Gandalf, y, con su mas amigable sonrisa, se dirigió hacia un grupo de niños que les miraban divertidos. -"Buenos días muchachitos"- les saludó. -"Estoy buscando a una joven que se llama Andraya, la conocéis?"-

Los niños le miraban desconfiados. –"Mi madre dice que no hable con extraños."- Dijo el que parecía más mayor. –"Y usted me parece muy extraño"- añadió, mientras los otros reían. Gandalf los miró pensativo _'Vaya con la juventud de hoy en día_.'. –"Es usted su abuelito?"- dijo una niña con largas coletas rubias. El mago asintió. '_Quizá así me digan algo'_. La niña se lo pensó unos segundos y, alzando su brazo, le señaló uno de los edificios próximos. –"Gracias, pequeña"-

Los cuatro se acercaron al edificio y se lo quedaron mirando.

–"Extraña construcción. Nunca había visto nada tan grande ... parece sólida"- comentó el enano, mientras observaba el gran edificio que se alzaba ante ellos. Era una construcción de tochos vistos que ocupaba toda la manzana, de diez pisos de altura si contamos los bajos, con tiendas en los locales que daban a la calle. Había un supermercado y un par de tiendas de ropa.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía la entrada principal (vamos, la portería). La puerta estaba abierta, así que entraron. Era un rellano amplio y luminoso, con buzones (aunque a ellos les parecieron unas cajitas muy curiosas) y al fondo estaban las escaleras, y la puerta metálica del ascensor. Aunque eso tampoco hubieran sabido lo que era, de no ser por que dicha puerta se abrió y salió una joven de cabellos rojizos.

–"Ay! Mi madre!"- dijo la chica al ver a los cuatro _hombres_ que tenía delante.

* * *


	12. De niñeras

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Mil gracias por vuestros reviews!  
_

_Recordad:_

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 12: De niñeras  
**

–"Ay! Mi madre!"- dijo la chica al ver a los cuatro _hombres_ que tenía delante.

–"Buenos días, señorita"- le dijo amablemente Aragorn. Ella los miró, sorprendida, uno por uno.

–"Me llamo Aragorn"- empezó, al ver que la joven no reaccionaba. –"Y mis compañeros y yo estamos buscando a la joven Andraya. La conocéis?"-

–"Aja"- susurró Sonia mirando embobada al elfo. '_Encajan en la descripción que hizo anoche Anne... Uuuoooo... Legolas... Mmm'_ se sacudió la cabeza. '_Espera, espera, que hacen estos aquí?_' –"Esto...sí, ella dijo que vendríais"- dijo, mirando a Aragorn.

–"Entonces, esta aquí? Está bien?"- preguntó impaciente el elfo.

–"No está aquí, y sí, esta bien"- dijo la chica. '_Legolas me ha hablado! Aaaaah!_'

El elfo avanzó un paso hacia ella. –"Y donde esta?"-

'_Viene hacia mi! ... Y lleva sus espadas!...Oh!'_ –"No vas a amenazarme, verdad?"- dijo Sonia dando un paso hacia atrás y chocando contra la puerta del ascensor.

Legolas se quedó quieto y la miró sin comprender. –"Que os hace pensar eso?"-

–"Bueno...Anne dijo que no eres exactamente como en las pelis"- Todos la miraban extrañados '_Pelis?_' –"Sino, más bien, un poco...Mmm...esto..."- Legolas la interrogaba con la mirada. –"...psicópata"- terminó en un susurro.

El elfo alzó una ceja. '_me cree un psicópata?_'. Mientras que el resto escondían media sonrisa, excepto Guimli que reía abiertamente.

–"No vamos a haceros daño."- dijo Gandalf con voz amigable. –"Dinos, donde está?"-

–"Ha ido a comprar al súper de la esquina, no creo que tarde"- les miró más relajada. –"Podemos esperarla en mi casa, si queréis"- '_No es plan de tenerlos aquí en medio para que todo el mundo les vea_.'

Todos asintieron, y, tras una breve discusión sobre la utilidad de un ascensor, Sonia consiguió meterlos dentro. No sin oír muchos quejidos por parte de cierto enano. Una vez en su piso, se sentó en el sofá a observar como los cuatro seres toqueteaban todas sus cosas con curiosidad.

'_Anne se va a acordar de esta! Por que tengo que estar aquí de niñera?_'

"Como os llamáis?"- le preguntó Gandalf mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica en el sofá, una vez hubo inspeccionado toda la casa.

"Sonia"-

"Hace mucho que conoces a Anne?"-

"Desde que se mudó aquí hace cinco años. Ella vive en el apartamento de enfrente"- contestó, señalando hacia la puerta. -"Os la vais a llevar?"- le preguntó preocupada, tras unos segundos. Gandalf asintió. Y Sonia suspiró tristemente y desvió su mirada de la del mago.

"Estará bien"- la consoló Aragorn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. Legolas observaba la escena desde la entrada del salón y Guimli estaba perdido inspeccionando la cocina o puede que el baño.

* * *

Anne salió del ascensor cargada con tres bolsas. La mayor parte de la comida que tenía en casa había caducado u olía realmente mal, así que esa mañana se levantó temprano. '_Bueno, a las once, que es viernes y encima estoy de vacaciones de verano, no es cuestión de madrugar_'. Y bajó al súper a comprar un poco de todo. Caminó por el pasillo haciendo unos pocos malabarismos para que ninguna de las bolsas le cayera al suelo y, justo cuando pasaba por delante de la puerta de Sonia, ésta se abrió de golpe.

"Ah!"- del susto dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y se puso una mano en el corazón. -"Tenias que ser tú! Estas decidido a que me dé un infarto, no?"- le dijo al rubio elfo que sonreía en el portal.

"Deja que te ayude"- se ofreció el elfo, y antes de que Anne pudiera reaccionar, ya lo había recogido todo y cargaba con las bolsas. -"Donde quieres que lo deje?"-

'_Estoy flipando!_' -"Emm...Sígueme"- Anne abrió la puerta de su apartamento y le guió hasta la cocina. -"Ahí estará bien"- le dijo, señalándole el mármol entre los fogones y la nevera.

"Que haces aquí?"- le preguntó, una vez superado el susto inicial.

"Tu que crees? Hemos venido a buscarte. Lo que hiciste fue un poco insensato."- le respondió Legolas mientras la observaba guardar el contenido de las bolsas en diferentes armarios y esa curiosa cosa llamada _nevera._ Volvía a vestir esa extraña ropa, pantalones de un extraño material que parecía resistente (es decir, tejanos), y una camiseta azul claro de manga corta bastante ajustada.

"Creí que me daríais un poco más de ventaja"- murmuró Anne. Cuando lo hubo recogido todo, se quedó frente al elfo, contemplando la extraña situación de tenerlo en su cocina.

"Así que psicópata?"- preguntó éste alzando una ceja.

Anne puso cara de '_Ups!'. 'Sonia habla más de la cuenta_', y sonrió inocentemente. -"Quizá deberías ir a terapia"- le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado y salía de la cocina. El elfo la siguió hasta el salón, donde Sonia acababa de llevar al resto del grupo.

"Hola! Como va eso?"- se limitó a decirles.

Aragorn y Guimli hicieron un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras que Gandalf la miraba serio. -"Tenemos que irnos."- y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, seguido por los otros tres compañeros.

Anne se quedó inmóvil. -"Ahora?"-

Los cuatro se volvieron para mirarla. -"Si."- fue la corta respuesta del mago.

"Cuando podré volver?"-

Gandalf alzó los hombros. -"No lo se. Pero aquí no estas a salvo, así que debemos irnos cuanto antes."-

"Pues va a ser que no."- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Gandalf la miró interrogativo. -"Esperas que me vaya sin despedirme?"-

El mago suspiro. '_Esto va a costar_' -"Cuanto tardaras en despedirte?"-

"Una semana"- El mago alzó sus cejas con asombro. -"Es que conozco mucha gente"-

"Un día"-

"Si, hombre!"- contestó Anne enfadada.

"Dos"- dijo el mago.

"Siete días"- contestó la chica.'_No se regatea exactamente así, pero bueno_'

"De hoy en tres días partiremos y no se hable mas."- Anne lo miró dispuesta a rebatirle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el mago añadió. -"Y si llegado el momento te niegas a partir, le pediré al príncipe Legolas que te amordace y te lleve arrastras hasta Rivendell."-

Anne miró a Gandalf, luego a Legolas, quien la miraba divertido. '_Seguro que está deseando atarme...Mmm_' y volvió su mirada al mago. -"Tres días está bien."-

* * *

Sonia y Anne pasaron el resto del día respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. Desde '_que es eso?_' señalando la mayoría de objetos en la casa, hasta las dimensiones y costumbres de ese mundo. Llegados a ese punto las chicas creyeron que la televisión seria mejor maestra que ellas (también hay que decir que estaban un poco cansadas del interrogatorio), así que les explicaron como funcionaba y dejaron que, unos sorprendidos hombre, elfo, enano y mago, descubrieran más cosas de su mundo a través de la pequeña pantalla. Tan concentrados estaban en su tarea que no se dieron cuenta que las chicas desaparecieron durante un buen rato, y cuando volvieron fue para despedirse.

"Bueno, nosotras nos vamos."- empezó Anne. -"Quedaos aquí y no destrocéis nada, eh?"-

Los cuatro las miraron. -"Donde vais?"- les preguntó Aragorn.

"De fiesta!"- dijo Sonia sonriente. -"Es viernes"-

Aragorn se levanto, -"No deberíais ir solas a estas horas de la noche."-

"Ni vestidas así."- añadió Legolas, ahora de pie al lado del hombre.

Sonia y Anne se miraron la una a la otra con cara de '_que le pasa a nuestra ropa?_'. Ellas se veían bastante guapas. Sonia llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas también negra. Mientras que Anne, vestía unos pantalones grises de cintura baja y una camiseta azul oscuro de tirantes con un bonito bordado. Ambas con el pelo recogido y maquilladas. '_Pero si estamos guapísimas!..._' pensó Anne.

"Mirad"- empezó Anne, mirándolos a ambos. -"Así es como se viste aquí uno cuando sale de fiesta. Y no es tan tarde. Además ya hemos hablado de para que sirven las farolas, así que..."- diciéndoles adiós con la mano añadió. -"Buenas noches."-

Caminaban por la calle aún riendo por el comportamiento de los chicos. Cuando Anne tuvo la sensación de que las seguían. Se giró para verificarlo y allí, a unos tres metros tras ellas estaba...'_Mira que es pesadito!_' Anne se paró a esperarlo y cuando llegó hasta ellas les sonrió.

"Cuando dije que os quedarais me refería a todos!"-

"No me parece una buena idea."- la contradijo el elfo. -"Así que iré con vosotras. Por precaución."-

Al lado de Anne, Sonia sonreía ante la idea de pasar la noche de fiesta con Legolas.

"Ni pensarlo!"-

El elfo miró a Anne desafiante. -"Y como piensas impedírmelo?"-

La chica se lo pensó unos minutos. -"Muy bien, como quieras. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que te suceda."- Anne dio un paso hacia él y añadió. -"Vamos a un bar que hay al final de esta calle."- dio otro paso hacia Legolas. -"Muy cerca del mar"- dio otro paso. -"Desde la entrada se puede ver el puerto."- se acercó un poco más, apoyó una mano en su hombro y en tono confidente añadió. -"Quien sabe, quizás encuentras algún barco de tu agrado y te largas antes de que termine la fiesta."- añadió, con una sonrisa pícara, mirándole a los ojos.

Legolas alzó una ceja y la miró con sospecha. -"Mientes. Lo dices para que no vaya."-

"Ven y descúbrelo tu mismo."- le retó. '_Ahora estas en mi terreno, listillo!_'

Legolas clavó su mirada en ella, mientras Anne intentaba no desviar la vista. Un par de minutos después, Anne empezó a caminar de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarle.

"Entonces...vienes?"- le preguntó sonriendo. Legolas no se movió. -"Eso es un no. Es una pena. Lo habríamos pasado bien."-

"Si que lo habríamos pasado bien."- se lamentó Sonia.

Legolas se quedó observándolas hasta que las perdió de vista. '_Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea... Y menos con esa ropa._'

* * *

Como cada viernes y sábado, se reunían en ese local el mismo grupo de amigos desde hacia bastante tiempo. Al principio todos se interesaron en donde había estado Anne, la cual estuvo todo el rato dando excusas bastante malas. Pero cuando empezó a sonar la música el tema se olvidó y todos salieron a bailar. La noche pasó entre risas, bailes y bebidas. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el propietario del bar empezó a recoger. Así que muy a su pesar, empezaron a despedirse. Anne les dijo que estaría fuera un tiempo por motivos familiares, y tras unos cuantos abrazos y achuchones, las chicas se pusieron de camino a su apartamento. Era en esos momentos en los que Anne se alegraba de que su mejor amiga viviera en frente. Así volvía acompañada hasta su casa, y tenía alguien que la agarrara cada vez que su estado etílico la hacia caminar haciendo eses o era incapaz de meter la llave en la cerradura. No es que Anne bebiera mucho, es que sus amigos se alegraron tanto de volverla a ver que todos la invitaron a algo, y claro, no era plan de ser maleducada, no?

Una vez en la puerta de su casa, Sonia se ofreció a llevarla hasta su habitación y acostarla. -"Pero que dices? Ni que tuviese diez años!"-

"Como quieras"- así que después de ayudarla a abrir la puerta se despidió de ella y se fue hacia su apartamento, deseando que llegara sana y salva hasta su cama.

Anne por su parte, entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo, no quería despertar a los chicos, que habían acampado en su salón, y entró en su habitación. Cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta...

"A..."- el grito quedó ahogado en la mano de cierto príncipe que por tercera vez desde que se conocían le había dado un susto de muerte. Legolas, con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta tras de si y encendió la luz. Miró a Anne, los ojos de la cual estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de los suyos y le susurró. -"No grites o les despertaras."- y apartó su mano de la boca de la chica.

"Que no grite!"- le susurró. -"Es que te has propuesto matarme de un susto o que?"- le dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho. Legolas le sonrió como disculpa y Anne se quedó unos segundos embobada. '_Mmmm...Que guapo!...Menudos ojazos! ... Reacciona!_' Se apartó de golpe.

"Los pasos de los elfos son muy silenciosos."-

"Ya lo se, ya lo se. Presumido!"-

Legolas sonrió. -"Llegas muy tarde. Estaba preocupado"- le dijo, ahora más serio.

"No es tan tarde"-

"Está casi amaneciendo...Y has bebido"-

"No!"- Legolas alzó una ceja. -"Bueno, quizá un poco"- sonrió Anne. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a sacarse las sandalias. 'Estoy cansadísima!' Se levantó, ignorando al elfo y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Legolas, al darse cuenta, se puso de espaldas a ella un poco ruborizado. Anne rió al ver el gesto, aunque ella lo que esperaba era que se fuera de la habitación y la dejara dormir en paz. Cuando se hubo puesto el pijama (de pantalones cortos y tirantes, que era verano) se metió en el baño, se lavó los dientes y demás cosas que se hacen en el baño y volvió a su habitación con el cepillo del pelo en la mano, donde aun estaba cierto elfo.

"Por que sigues aquí?"- le preguntó mientras se deshacía el peinado.

"Por si necesitas ayuda"- contestó Legolas observando como la chica acababa de soltarse el cabello y lo peinaba delicadamente. Durante unos segundos pensó en volver a girarse, ya que el pijama de la chica dejaba bastante piel al descubierto. Cuando Anne acabó con su cabello, dejó el cepillo en una estantería cerca del elfo y caminó hacia él. Se paró a un paso de distancia, justo en frente. Legolas era a penas medio palmo más alto que ella, así que sus ojos quedaban más o menos a la misma altura.

"Y ahora que?"- le dijo susurrando. -"también vas a arroparme?"- le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona y sus ojos fijos en los de él.

"Creo que puedes sola"- contestó el elfo, sin desviar la mirada ni apartarse. Anne sonrió, pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello del elfo y lo acercó a ella. -"Buenas noches"- le susurró en la oreja antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Legolas parpadeó dos veces antes de reaccionar, y cuando miró a su alrededor ella ya estaba acostada y por su reparación supo que dormía. -"Buenas noches"- murmuró el elfo.

Salió de la habitación un poco desconcertado, tocando con sus dedos su mejilla, justo donde ella le había besado. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban empezando a despertar, así que recobró la compostura, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado.

* * *

Cuando Anne despertó ya era casi mediodía y, tras una buena ducha, fue a la cocina, se preparó un buen tazón de cereales y se dirigió al salón a ver lo que hacían los chicos. Estos estaban embobados mirando la tele.

'_Creo que es una mala influencia para ellos._' –"Que veis?"- les preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, junto a Guimli.

–"En este _canal_ te dicen el tiempo que hace en cualquier lugar del mundo."- dijo un asombrado Gandalf.

–"Estáis viendo el canal del tiempo?"- preguntó Anne incrédula. –"Es que no dan nada mejor?"-

–"Durante un rato estuvimos viendo gente que tocaba música"- le comentó Guimli.

–"Si a eso lo llamáis música."- intervino Legolas. –"A mi me pareció ruido. Y bailaban de una manera tan...tan..."-

"Provocativa?"- le ayudó Anne, ya que parecía que el elfo no daba con la palabra.

"así es como bailáis en este mundo?"- le preguntó.

"Eso depende de con quien."- le dijo Anne con media sonrisa. -"Seguro que los elfos no bailáis así, sino que debe ser más bien... em..."-

"Estirados?"- la ayudó Guimli. Anne asintió sonriente. Y ambos rieron, para desespero de cierto elfo.

–"también hemos visto a una curiosa familia de seres amarillos."- dijo Aragorn. –"Muy curiosos, la verdad. Sobretodo cuando el padre intentaba estrangular al hijo."-

'_Seres amarillos...padre que estrangula a su hijo.._.' –"Habéis estado viendo los Simpsons?"-

–"Si, creo que ese era el nombre."- dijo Legolas. –"Cuando podremos salir a ver esta ciudad?"-

'_Empiezo a temer por la salud mental de la Tierra Media_' pensó Anne, ignorando al elfo, algo que se le daba muy bien. '_Quizá debería apagar la tele.._.'. Se levantó para apagarla cuando escuchó gritos fuera, en el pasillo. –"Que esta pasando?"- murmuró. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–"Te digo que te largues, no quiero volver a verte!"- gritaba Sonia cuando Anne abrió la puerta. Ésta miró a su alrededor para ver el destinatario de los gritos. '_Perfecto!_' pensó, al ver que no era otro que Lucas, el último novio de Sonia, bueno, exnovio.

–"No pienso irme hasta que hablemos!"- gritaba él, caminando hacia ella.

"No hay nada de que hablar, lárgate!"-

"Claro que lo hay! Ayer te vi de fiesta con tus amigos! Se puede saber para quien te pusiste tan guapa?"- le dijo con mirada acusadora.

–"Creo que te ha dicho que te largues"- intervino Anne poniéndose en medio, al ver como su amiga empezaba a retroceder ante el chico.

–"Esto no es asunto tuyo"- y la apartó de un empujón.

–"Au!"- dijo Anne al chocar de espaldas contra algo, al girarse vio que era Legolas que miraba de manera amenazadora al chico. El elfo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Anne y la miró. –"Estas bien?"- Ella asintió, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Legolas se puso delante de Lucas y, con mirada fría, le dijo. –"Creo que deberías irte"-

Lucas centró su atención en él e hizo una mueca. –"Vaya Anne"- empezó, ahora mirándola a ella. –"Cada vez los eliges más raros."-

'_Este tío se la está ganando!...insinuar que el elfo psicópata es mi novio...te vas a enterar!_' Y dando un par de rápidos pasos se puso otra vez delante de él. –"Más vale que te largues o haré que llores como una niña!"- le soltó, mientras Legolas la miraba sorprendido y Aragorn apartaba a una asustada Sonia de en medio.

Lucas sólo rió y dio un par de pasos amenazadores hacia ella. Legolas estaba preparado para atacarle en cuanto intentara algo, todos sus sentidos concentrados en el joven, tan concentrados que no se dio cuenta que a su lado, cierta jovencita se ponía en guardia. En cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca...

PUM

Le arreó una patada en el estómago. Lucas cayó de espaldas al suelo con cara mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, mientras el elfo miraba a la chica sorprendido. Anne, por su parte, avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia el chico con los puños cerrados y mirada furiosa.

–"Eh! Capullo, te vas a largar o quieres mas!"- le dijo, preparándose para darle otra patada. Lucas se arrastró hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de lo que la chica se disponía a hacer.

–"Me voy, me voy"- susurró, intentando ponerse en pie, mientras se apretaba el abdomen con cara de dolor.

–"Ya te vas?"- dijo Anne con cierta ironía. –"Creo que no."- '_Hay que aprovechar que esta en el suelo_', caminando hacia él con decisión y preparando otra patada. Pero en el momento en que se la iba a propinar, notó como unos brazos fuertes la agarraban por detrás y la obligaban a retroceder.

"Eh! Suéltame!"- le gritó a Legolas, mientras pataleaba y forcejeaba, para que la dejase ir.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente."- le dijo el elfo, arpándola sin ningún esfuerzo dando tiempo al magullado chico a entrar en el ascensor y desaparecer.

"Pues yo no lo creo."- dijo Anne, una vez Legolas la había liberado.

"Por que no?"- dijo el elfo, que se encontraba entre la puerta del ascensor y la chica.

"Pues porque no ha llorado como una niña!"- dijo Anne, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Intentó dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero el elfo se puso ante ella. Anne le miró enfadada, mientras Legolas se limitaba a sonreír. '_Esto te hace gracia?_'. Volvió a intentar llegar hasta las escaleras unas cuantas veces, forcejeando con él, pero Legolas era mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella, así que no consiguió nada. '_Me estas cabreando!...Como quieras?_' Se preparó para darle una patada, igual que había hecho con Lucas, pero el elfo la vio venir, y, con sus característicos rápidos movimientos, la cogió por los hombros, inmovilizándola ante él. Anne levantó la vista lentamente para encontrarse con dos enromes ojos azules que la miraban con atención.

"Tranquilízate. Ya se ha ido."- le dijo tan cerca de su piel, que Anne pudo sentir su aliento. Ella se limitó a mirarle, estaba completamente atontada y desorientada, perdida en sus ojos, ni siquiera podía pensar.

"Buena patada."-

Anne hizo una pequeña mueca ante el comentario. -"Siempre se me ha dado bien jugar a fútbol"-

Legolas puso cara de no acabar de comprender '_fútbol?_'. -"Y que pasa con tus principios pacifistas?"- le preguntó con media sonrisa en los labios.

Anne sonrió. -"Me defiendo si me atacan."-

Legolas asintió, -"Eso está bien."- Al cabo de unos segundos la soltó y, lentamente, se apartó de ella. Al perder el contacto, Anne reaccionó. '_Que me esta pasando?... Este estupido elfo me ha hipnotizado!... Mmm...Vaya, mira eso!_'. Viendo que Legolas no se movía, y que ahora ella estaba mas cerca de las escaleras, hizo un último intento. Se giró de golpe y corrió hacia ellas, pero a los dos pasos los brazos de cierto elfo habían vuelto a capturarla. '_Y ni siquiera he conseguido llegar hasta las escaleras...Que patético!_'. Legolas la obligó a darse la vuelta y le agarró por ambos brazos, de manera que quedaron de nuevo cara a cara. Anne ponía cara de culpable, mientras que el elfo la miraba divertido alzando una ceja.

"Tenia que intentarlo"- dijo Anne en su defensa. Legolas sonrió. -"Pero ya estoy más tranquila."- El elfo la miraba sin acabar de creerla. -"En serio!"-

"Esta bien"- aceptó Legolas y la soltó. -"Entonces, creo que deberías ir a atender a tu amiga."-

A Anne le cambió la cara. '_Sonia! Casi me había olvidado_.' Y entró corriendo en el apartamento dirección al salón, seguida de cerca de Legolas que aun sonreía por la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo. En el salón, Sonia sollozaba en los brazos de Aragorn, quien, al ver entrar a Anne, la miró con cara de '_deberías ocuparte tú de esto_' y, amablemente, se separó de Sonia para dejar que Anne la abrazara.

"Eh, cariño. No te preocupes, ya se ha ido"- le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente.

"Le odio, por que no me deja en paz."- decía Sonia entre sollozos.

"Venga, anímate."- continuaba Anne. -"Que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, eh?"- Pero Sonia seguía agarrada a ella sin dejar de llorar. –"Mmm...Quieres comer algo? Helado? Chocolate?"- '_Nada, no reacciona._' Normalmente los dulces hacían que se le pasaran los ataques de llorera. '_Ese estúpido, por que ha tenido que venir!_' El muy capullo la había dejado por otra, Sonia lo había pasado realmente mal y cuando ya lo estaba superando, el subnormal reaparece diciendo que quiere volver. Y Sonia le dijo que ni hablar, que se largara a engañar a otra. Reacción que asombró tanto a Lucas como a Anne, que , aunque le pareció lo más sensato, no estaba segura de, en caso de encontrarse en la misma situación, tener el valor de decir que no. Pero el idiota seguía insistiendo y Sonia cada vez lo pasaba peor. '_Tenia que haberle dado más fuerte!_' –"Ese imbécil"- empezó Anne –"Ojalá lo atropelle un camión! Deberíamos ... Deberíamos ir y quemar su casa! No! Mejor le destrozamos el coche! Seguro que eso le duele de verdad... O mejor todavía, primero le destrozamos el coche y luego quemamos su casa! O ... "- Sonia empezó a reírse por la reacción de su amiga. –"Crees que es demasiado?"- preguntó Anne, que no acababa de entender por que se reía de ella.

–"Bueno, no me apetece tener que ir a buscarte a la comisaría"- rió su amiga, ahora ya más calmada, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–"Oh!"- la miró Anne, sonriente al ver que al menos había dejado de llorar. –"Tienes algo suyo por aquí? Deberíamos quemarlo!"- Sonia la miró riendo. –"Que pasa? El fuego es bonito!"- dijo con cara de estar planeado que quemar primero.

–"Creo que hay una mejor utilidad para su ropa."- le contestó, mirando de reojo a los chicos, los cuales ante la escena se habían retirado sigilosamente hacia la cocina para dejar cierta intimidad a las chicas. Aunque en un piso de 40 metros cuadrados en el que hay seis personas es un poco difícil tener intimidad.

La idea de Sonia agrado a Anne. Seria divertido verles vestidos con ropa de este mundo y soltarlos por la calle a ver como reaccionan...

* * *

_Pues hasta aqui el capitulo, espero q os haya gustado y q dejeis vuestros comentarios. _

_He tenido un serio conflicto interno pq no sabía q título ponerle, asi q si a alguien se le ocurre uno mejor, se aceptan sugerencias._

_ Hasta pronto! ;p__  
_


	13. De paseo por un extraño mundo

_Hola, holita, vecinitos!_

_Bueno pues ya estoy aqui otra vez. Espero q os gusten las aventuras de los chicos en nuestro mundo.

* * *

_

**Cap 13: De paseo por un extraño mundo.  
**

La idea de Sonia agrado a Anne. Seria divertido verles vestidos con ropa de este mundo y soltarlos por la calle a ver como reaccionan. Así que Sonia trajo al salón de Anne toda la ropa de chico que tenía en su casa, la cual era bastante, ya que el capullo (Lucas) se largó sin recoger sus cosas. Las chicas se sentaron a mirar como ellos remenaban el montón de ropa como si se tratara de un pequeño mercadillo. Después de mucho buscar empezaron a encontrar ropa a su gusto.

Gandalf se decidió por unos tejanos azul claro y una camisa blanca (obviamente), Aragorn eligió pantalones y camisa oscuros. Legolas, por su parte, le echó el ojo a unos tejanos azul oscuro y una camiseta verde claro con el dibujo de un lobo de las nieves en el centro. Mientras que Guimli miraba con sospecha unos pantalones que, a su antiguo propietario le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas.

Una vez estuvieron vestiditos y tras el shock inicial de verlos con esas pintas y los cinco minutos que las chicas no pudieron hablar porque estaban demasiado ocupadas intentando no reírse, se miraron entre ellos. Anne pudo ver como todos contenían la risa. '_Bueno, al menos esto olvida el suceso del capullo!_' pensó, mientras observaba como Sonia sonreía alegre.

–"Estáis seguras que es así como se viste en este mundo?"- preguntó Guimli.

–"Segurísimas"- contestó Anne intentando no reírse ante la expresión del enano.

–"Bueno, estamos listos"- dijo Gandalf sonriente, se moría de ganas de salir del mini apartamento en el que habían estado prisioneros durante las ultimas 24 horas.

–"Pues vamos"- dijo Sonia que salió al rellano a esperar el ascensor, seguida por los chicos, mientras Anne se quedaba la última. Cuando Legolas pasó por delante suyo algo llamó su atención y sonrió.

–"Que le ha pasado a tu pelo?"-

El elfo se giró para contestarle. –"Dijiste que mi peinado era de chica"- Anne rió mientras le observaba, ahora el elfo llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola baja. –"Que ocurre?"- le preguntó, con cara de estar empezando a enfadarse.

–"Espera un momento"- dijo Anne mientras entraba en su habitación.

Cuando salió, llevaba un pañuelo oscuro en la mano. –"Toma."- Legolas lo cogió extrañado. –"Póntelo en la cabeza, así"- le dijo, haciendo como si se colocara un pañuelo imaginario sobre la cabeza y lo atara en su nuca. Legolas alzó una ceja, no acabando de entender porque él tenía que llevar un pañuelo en la cabeza y los demás no. –"Para que no se vean tus orejas"- le dijo, medio riendo ante la confusión del elfo. Éste alzó ambas cejas cuando lo comprendió y, sonriente, salió del apartamento colocándose el pañuelo.

* * *

Pasearon por la ciudad la mayor parte del día. Todo el tiempo a pie, ya que los chicos estaban demasiado impresionados con los coches como para intentar meterlos en uno, o en el metro. Guimli caminaba lo más alejado de ellos, mientras que Legolas y Aragorn los miraban con cierta sospecha. En cambio, Gandalf parecía pasárselo en grande. Las chicas les enseñaron la ciudad, su barrio, los parques, el centro comercial, los cines ... Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio de oficinas, casi en el centro de la ciudad.

"Y aquí es donde trabajo, o trabajaba."- dijo Anne señalando al edificio. -"Estos días no he tenido que ir porque estoy de vacaciones hasta septiembre. Es sábado, así que no habrá mucha gente, pero debería entrar y decirles que no voy a volver, no?"- Gandalf asintió. -"Es una pena. Para un trabajo que me gusta."-

"Y de que trabajas?"- se interesó Aragorn.

'_Y ahora como les explico que programo paginas web?_' pensó Anne. -"Emmm... Pues veras... Esto... Programo paginas web."- les dijo tranquilamente. '_Ja ja ja, que mala que soy_' pensó al ver sus caras de desconcierto. -"Veréis. En este mundo tenemos unas máquinas llamadas ordenadores, estos son como una especie de libros electrónicos en los que se puede almacenar o acceder a muchísima información. La cual esta guardada en forma de paginas web. Y esto es lo que yo hago, les doy forma a las paginas, el tipo de letra, los colores, los dibujos,... vamos, el diseño en general, pero no escribo el contenido, de eso se ocupan otros. "-

"Como una especie de escribano?"- aventuró Gandalf.

Anne asintió. '_Si pensando eso son más felices_.' Mientras el resto la miraba comprendiendo. -"Enseguida vuelvo"- y suspirando entró en el edificio.

Su jefe era un hombre joven, de unos treinta, muy dado a largas conversaciones, así que la entretuvo un buen rato, preguntándole donde iba, durante cuanto tiempo, etc. Cuando consiguió despedirse de él y de sus compañeros, por suerte los sábados no trabajaba mucha gente, '_Mejor, no me gustan las despedidas_.', salió del edificio un poco triste. Era el primer trabajo decente que tenia en toda su vida. Al principio estuvo trabajando de camarera en un bar, también había trabajado de vendedora en unos grandes almacenes, e incluso las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, lo que la dejaba hecha polvo y sin tiempo para nada más. Pero le sirvió para ahorrar lo suficiente y poder pagarse el curso de programación, a parte del piso y todas las facturas, claro.

Siguieron paseando durante toda la tarde, enseñándoles a los chicos cada rincón de aquella ciudad y explicándoles las costumbres y tradiciones que tenían. Durante su paseo pasaron por delante del hospital donde trabajaba Sonia de enfermera, y por el centro comercial donde Legolas causó furor entre las chicas, que le miraban embobadas o le guiñaban el ojo, las más atrevidas, mientras éste les dedica sonrisas profident. '_Presumido! Quizá más tarde pasemos por el zoo y se caiga misteriosamente en la jaula de los leones _'. Al anochecer fueron a cenar a un chino que les encantaba a las chicas. La cena fue tranquila y agradable, si exceptuamos los problemas que tenía Guimli para conseguir dominar los palillos, aunque una vez superado, se zampó varias bandejas de comida él solito. Los demás no se quedaron cortos.

'_Como come esta gente! Ni que hubiesen estado un año sin alimentarse!_' pensó Anne. –"Supongo que os gusta?"- les preguntó mientras observaba como devoraban la comida. '_Esto va a costar una pasta! ... Pero ... total, puede que nunca regrese de la Tierra Media así que mas vale gastarme ahora el dinero que regalarlo al banco, no?_ ' Y centró su atención en su pollo al curry. '_Mmmm...mi plato chino favorito! ... Tendrán curry en la Tierra Media, no? Oooo.._.' Y entonces, le asaltó la gran duda.

"Hay helados en la Tierra Media?"- preguntó de golpe.

"Helados?"- repitió Gandalf sin comprender el significado de la palabra.

'_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eso es un NO!_' -"Y chocolate?"- preguntó sin muchas esperanzas. Cuando Gandalf negó con la cabeza, el mundo de Anne cayó a sus pies. '_Nooooooooooo! Atrapada en un mundo sin chocolate!... Espera un momento, no hay internet! Ni televisión por satélite! ... Prefiero el mundo de los miércoles permanentes... snif!_'

* * *

De vuelta en el apartamento de Anne, las chicas descansaban en el sofá (todo el día caminando es para estar cansadas) y observaban a los chicos charlar sobre las _rarezas _del mundo en el que se encontraban. Verles discutir sobre la utilidad de un semáforo o incluso de la comida congelada era un poco cómico, así que las chicas se limitaban a mirarse entre ellas y sonreír. De pronto, Anne sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y empezó a sentirse intranquila. Echó varios vistazos a su alrededor, pero todo estaba bien. Los chicos continuaban con su conversación sobre la utilidad de congelar guisantes o corderos enteros (como había propuesto Guimli) y Sonia ya no se molestaba en esconder la risa y reía tranquilamente. Pero, tras unos minutos, Anne sintió otro escalofrió e, instintivamente, miró hacia la ventana. Ya había anochecido y, aunque no se había visto ni una sola nube en todo el día, en ese momento el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes, tapando por completo la claridad de la luna. Volvió su vista hacia los chicos para ver como Gandalf contemplaba el cielo nocturno con preocupación. Cuando el mago apartó la vista del cielo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Anne apenas medio segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente para que la chica leyera la preocupación en sus ojos. Al ver la expresión tan grabe del mago, Anne empezó a preocuparse de verdad, pues nunca le había visto tan serio, ni siquiera durante el concilio.

Gandalf susurró unas palabras a Legolas, quien, sin perder un segundo, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Observó la calle, mientras los demás le observaban a él, en silencio, preocupados y un poco asustadas en el caso de las chicas. Un par de minutos después, el elfo se giró y asintió levemente con la cabeza, separándose de la ventana y cerrando las cortinas.

"Que ocurre?"- le susurró Anne a Gandalf.

Éste la miró con preocupación. -"Me temo que están aquí."-

"Quien?"- preguntó Sonia, que ya empezaba a asustarse.

"Orcos"- dijo Legolas. –"Una partida de veinte vienen por la calle hacia aquí, en cinco minutos habrán llegado"-

Anne y Sonia pusieron cara de pánico '_Que delicado es el elfo para dar malas noticias... Eso, asústame más de lo que estoy!_', mientras que los chicos preparaban sus armas. Aragorn, Guimli y Legolas salieron del apartamento, habían decidido interceptar a los orcos antes de que llegaran a edificio. Gandalf se quedó con las chicas, como protección.

Anne miró por la ventana, apartando un poco las cortinas, para ver como los tres guerreros avanzaban sigilosos y resguardándose de la poca luz de las farolas en dirección hacia sus enemigos. Los orcos aun no se veían por ninguna parte, al menos para los ojos de Anne, aunque algo le decía que estaban cerca.

"también lo has sentido, no es cierto?"- le pregunto Gandalf, haciendo que Anne desviara la atención al interior del pequeño apartamento.

Ella asintió, preocupada. -"Pero no sé el que exactamente."-

"Era magia."- contestó Gandalf. -"Magia negra, para ser exactos. Ha sido utilizada para abrir un portal a este mundo y oscurecer su cielo."- Ella le miraba pensativa. -"Tus sentidos aun no son muy precisos, pero lo serán... con un poco de práctica."- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

'_Genial! Si salgo de ésta, me esperan más clases..._'

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aragorn y Guimli se posicionaban tras un muro a la espera de sus presas, mientras que Legolas preparaba su arco desde lo alto de un árbol cercano. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Aragorn y Guimli fueron capaces de escuchar los pesados pasos de los orcos que avanzaban en silencio. Aragorn les observó desde su escondite.

"Son veinte."- informó a Guimli. -"Legolas estaba en lo cierto"-

"Bien!"- respondió el enano. -"Eso hacen cinco para ti, cinco para el principito y diez para mi."- Aragorn sonrió.

"Eso ya lo veremos."- respondió una suave voz desde lo alto del árbol que tenían en frente. Y, segundos después, precisas flechas empezaron a salir de entre las ramas, cogiendo por sorpresa a los orcos y dando por iniciada la batalla.

Aragorn y Guimli salieron al encuentro de los orcos que se habían logrado esconder del alcance de las mortíferas flechas e intentaban alejarse del lugar por una de las calles laterales. Los orcos opusieron resistencia y pronto los tres amigos se vieron envueltos en un mar de estocadas. En medio de la batalla, ninguno advirtió que tres de sus oponentes se desvanecían entre las sombras.

* * *

Ahora era Gandalf el que miraba por la ventana preocupado, tres figuras negras avanzaban en dirección al edificio. Por el tamaño y la forma de moverse supo, sin lugar a dudas, que se trataba de orcos. Miró a las chicas con preocupación y, tras advertirlas de lo que ocurría, les dijo que se quedaran en el apartamento. -"Bajo ninguna circunstancia os mováis de aquí"- dijo el mago muy serio. -"Volveré en seguida"- Y, dando un último vistazo a las asustadas jovencitas, salió del piso.

Bajó hasta la planta baja por el ascensor y, tras la puerta metálica, esperó a que los orcos entraran en el edificio. Sacó su espada y los cogió por sorpresa. Los tres orcos gruñeron a la blanca figura que se interponía entre las escaleras y ellos, y se lanzaron hacia ella. Con una agilidad que nadie supondría en alguien con el aspecto de un anciano, el mago paró el ataque de los orcos, impidiéndoles una y otra vez acercarse a las escaleras del viejo edificio.

Los gruñidos de las bestias alertaron a los vecinos de los pisos bajos, que abrieron sus puertas para ver lo que ocurría. Gran error, los orcos lo aprovecharon para centrar su atención en los pobres mortales desarmados, los cuales les miraban inmóviles presas del pánico. Gandalf se lanzó en su defensa, dejando el paso hacia la escalera libre. En su desesperado ataque por proteger a los humanos, mató a uno de los orcos y atacó con furia a un segundo. Fue ese momento el que eligió el tercer orco para escabullirse escaleras arriba. Gandalf no lo vio, el orco contra el que luchaba lo tenía demasiado ocupado.

* * *

En el apartamento, las chicas miraban asustadas por la ventana y, de vez en cuando, intercambiaban alguna mirada. De pronto, Sonia vio como Anne se giraba hacia la puerta. Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Gandalf que volvía, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga, supo que no era así. Anne apagó las luces, cogió a su amiga por el brazo y la llevó detrás del sofá.

"No te muevas."- le susurró como contestación a la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Sonia pero que no se atrevía a hacer.

Unos pasos pesados se aproximaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe. Las chicas pudieron oír la respiración de la bestia que acababa de entrar y se miraron con pánico. Escucharon sus pasos mientras registraba la casa y cuando entró en el salón pudieron sentir el olor putrefacto del orco. Éste observaba la sala detenidamente, mientras las chicas se encogían detrás del sofá en el otro lado de la estancia. '_Muy inteligente, Anne. Entra un orco en tu casa y te escondes detrás del sofá! ... Y ahora qué, genio!_'

Le oyeron moverse por el salón durante apenas un minuto, aunque a ellas les pareció mil años, hasta que se detuvo de nuevo ante la puerta. '_Parece que no nos ha visto ... Uf!_' Pero en ese momento, la bestia se abalanzó hacia el sofá y, alzando su espada, lo atravesó. La suerte quiso que el negro filo de la espada partiese el sofá dejando a una de las chicas a cada lado, y éstas, como acto reflejo, se apartaron de la espada, asustadas. Anne miró la espada y el sofá paralizada, mientras que Sonia se levantó de un salto y se separó de los restos del sofá. El orco centró su atención en ella.

"Aquí estas niña."- dijo con su horrible voz. Y, agarrándola por el cuello, la obligó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sonia intentó resistirse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la amenazase con la espada. -"Si mi amo no te quisiera viva..."- la miró con desprecio.

'_Que? Cree que Sonia soy yo._' Pensó Anne, aun inmóvil en el suelo. El sofá le tapaba la visión de lo que ocurría, aunque podía ver la cabeza del orco, y con eso tenía suficiente para estar aterrorizada. Escuchó como Sonia empezaba a sollozar. '_Es culpa mía, debí irme cuando Galdalf dijo ... quizás nunca debí volver_'. E, intentando que sus piernas dejasen de temblar, se puso en pie, con sigilo, cogió una de las maderas que sobresalían del destrozo que antes era su sofá y avanzó hacia la horrible criatura. Con más fuerza de la que recordaba tener, le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que del golpe, el desconcertado orco cayera al suelo. Aun con la madera en las manos, tardó en comprender lo que acababa de hacer. El orco se puso en pie de un salto y miraba a las dos jóvenes con rabia. '_Ups!_' Anne cogió a Sonia de la mano y la arrastró detrás de la mesa, de manera que quedaba entre ellas y el orco. Este se dirigió hacia un lado, mientras ellas se movían hacia el otro, pero sin darles opción a acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta para poder escapar. Las chicas miraban aterrorizadas al orco que les sonreía de manera malévola. Sin duda, divertido ante la situación. Jugaron a ese juego durante unos minutos, hasta que el orco se hartó y, de un manotazo, lanzó la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Avanzó hacia ellas amenazante, mientras que las chicas se encogían aterrorizadas contra la pared.

* * *

Guimli remató al último de los orcos y miró a su alrededor, las oscuras criaturas les habían plantado cara al principio, pero pronto consiguieron vencerles sin muchos problemas. Aragorn limpiaba su espada, mientras Legolas recontaba los cadáveres.

"Diecisiete"- murmuró preocupado. Aragorn y Guimli miraron a su alrededor, como si alguno de los cuerpos sin vida hubiese decidido esconderse de ellos, pero ese no era el caso. Donde estaban los otro tres? Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando, interiormente, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. De manera automática miraron hacia el edificio de Anne, en el preciso instante en el que un fogonazo de luz azul iluminaba una de las ventanas.

Legolas empezó a correr hacia el edificio, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. Que había sido esa luz? Estarían todos bien? Como era posible que no se hubiese percatado de la desaparición de tres orcos? Maldiciendo su falta de atención sobre el grupo de atacantes, entró en el edificio.

En la entrada pudo ver dos orcos sin vida y a Gandalf que alzaba su espada ante uno de ellos. El mago acababa de matarlo, de su espada caían grandes gotas de sangre negra. Gandalf miró al elfo con preocupación, mientras éste, sin detenerse un segundo, pasó de largo al mago y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Cuando entró en el pequeño apartamento quedó completamente sorprendido por la escena que tenía delante...

* * *

_Que será lo que ha visto Legolas? Será un pájaro? Será un avión? ... _

_jajaja para saberlo tendreis q esperar un poquito!_

_hasta pronto! ;p  
_


	14. Unos cargamos con orcos muertos, mientra...

_Hola! Pues ya estoy aqui de nuevo!  
_

_Bueno, bueno, no os pongais asi por como acabé el capitulo anterior. Hay que mantener la intriga, jajaja, aunq supongo q os imaginais lo q ha pasado, no?  
_

_Pues nada, eso es todo por ahora, espero q os guste este capitulo!_

_Y recordad:_

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 14: Unos cargamos con orcos muertos, mientras otros abrazan a jovencitas.**

Legolas empezó a correr hacia el edificio, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. Que había sido esa luz? Estarían todos bien? Como era posible que no se hubiese percatado de la desaparición de tres orcos? Maldiciendo su falta de atención sobre el grupo de atacantes, entró en el edificio.

En la entrada pudo ver dos orcos sin vida y a Gandalf que alzaba su espada ante uno de ellos. El mago acababa de matarlo, de su espada caían grandes gotas de sangre negra. Gandalf miró al elfo con preocupación, mientras éste, sin detenerse un segundo, pasó de largo al mago y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Cuando entró en el pequeño apartamento quedó completamente sorprendido por la escena que tenía delante. El salón estaba destrozado, el sofá no era más que un montón de escombros y la mesa estaba partida en dos apoyada contra la pequeña estantería que no tenía un aspecto mucho mejor. La joven Sonia estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala y sollozaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y sus rodillas. Anne estaba en pie, ante Sonia, sus brazos caían inertes, y, por uno de ellos se deslizaba una fina línea de sangre roja, que caía a sus pies en forma de pequeñas gotas. Su cara estaba totalmente inexpresiva y sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que había ante ella. Legolas siguió su mirada, a los pies de la chica estaba el cuerpo inmóvil del último de los orcos. No había duda de que estaba muerto, pero el elfo se sorprendió al ver el estado del cuerpo. Estaba completamente rígido, y, si sus ojos no le engañaban, parecía que estaba helado, como si hubiese quedado enterrado bajo la nieve, solo que en esa sala no había nieve.

Los otros llegaron en seguida y contemplaron la escena aturdidos, igual que le había pasado al elfo. Éste avanzó hacia Anne, quien no se había movido ni desviado la vista del cuerpo del orco. Se puso ante ella y la miró de arriba a bajo preocupado. Estaba bien, excepto por un corte en su brazo derecho que no parecía profundo. Aunque seguía sin moverse.

"Estas bien?"- susurró suavemente. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a ella un poco más y, delicadamente, puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mover la cabeza hacia él. Eso tampoco sirvió, ya que Anne dejó que el elfo moviera su cabeza, pero aun así, su mirada seguí fija en el orco.

"Andraya"- volvió a intentarlo Legolas. -"Anne"- repitió, suavemente.

Anne escuchó como una voz lejana la llamaba. Desvió su vista hacia el origen de la voz, para encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban preocupados. Tardó un poco en reconocer a quien tenía delante. Se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Le miró, aun aturdida, mientras el elfo le devolvía la mirada. No recordaba que el elfo la hubiese llamado nunca por su nombre, al principio la llamaba Eva y, después de saber su verdadero nombre, se limitó a dirigirse a ella sin utilizarlo. Por eso se sorprendió, al darse cuenta de lo bien que había sonado, de la calidez de su voz al pronunciarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del elfo, que mostraban la misma calidez que sus palabras, y sin saber porque Anne empezó a sentirse mejor, más tranquila, más protegida. Legolas suspiró interiormente al ver que había conseguido sacar a Anne de su estado. Se alegró al notar en su mirada que, aunque asustada y desconcertada, se encontraba bien, pero algo captó de nuevo la atención de la chica, haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia el orco otra vez.

Gandalf se acercó a Sonia y tras verificar que se encontraba bien, se aproximó al cuerpo sin vida de la criatura y lo observó pensativo, mirando hacia Anne de vez en cuando.

"Deberíamos sacarlo de aquí"- le dijo a Aragorn, quien asintió. Y con la ayuda de Guimli se dispusieron a arrastrarlo fuera del apartamento.

Anne se percató de que había movimiento en la sala y al mirar a su alrededor, su vista volvió a quedar fija en el orco. Que había pasado? No lo sabía bien. Recordaba estar acorralada por la horrible criatura, como ésta se lanzó hacia ella, y como ella había alzado sus manos en un intento por protegerse del golpe, y ya está, eso era todo, lo siguiente que recordaba era frío y oscuridad. Notó como unos suaves dedos se posaban en su mejilla.

"Anne"-

'_Otra vez esa voz_.'

Su mirada volvió a Legolas quien acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación y Anne comprendió el motivo. '_Esa cosa ha estado a punto de matarnos. Podría estar muerta... Sonia podría estar muerta ... y sería culpa mía ... porque me pasa esto a mi?_'. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Legolas, quien, a su vez, la abrazó suavemente acercándola más hacia él. Anne escondió su cara contra el cálido cuello del elfo y se aferró con sus manos a su camiseta, y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sollozar.

"Unos cargamos con orcos muertos, mientras otros abrazan a jovencitas."- murmuró Guimli cuando tanto él como Aragorn, pasaron por su lado arrastrando el cadáver fuera de la casa. -"El mundo está muy mal repartido"- le apoyó Aragorn.

Anne lloró durante unos minutos, incapaz de contener lo que sentía, mientras que Legolas acariciaba su espalda como si se tratase de un bebé y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído. Cuando se tranquilizó, Legolas la guió hasta su habitación y la sentó en la cama, donde ya se encontraba Sonia.

Aragorn examinó a las chicas, Sonia estaba bien, exceptuando el susto que llevaba encima. Y Anne tenía un corte en el brazo que, aunque no era gran cosa, el montaraz trató concienzudamente para evitar infecciones. Sonia, una vez empezó a reaccionar y sentirse más segura con los chicos de nuevo en el apartamento, ayudó a Aragorn, como buena enfermera que era. En cuanto a Anne, se limitó a quedarse sentadita e ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aun con sus pensamientos perdidos en los horribles finales que podría haber tenido el reciente suceso.

Desde la sala, Gandalf miraba pensativo a la chica. Ver el estado del cadáver del orco le había impresionado. Sin duda Anne había realizado algún hechizo, aun sin ser del todo consciente, como acto reflejo. Durante los días que pasó la joven en Rivendell le había explicado algunos hechizos para manipular el clima, como invocar el viento e incluso la nieve. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que demostrara tanto poder, al menos tan pronto. '_La jovencita promete_' pensó. '_Pero esto la pone en peligro... Nos pone en peligro a todos ... Si estoy en lo cierto sobre lo que Saruman quiere de ella, no tardará en volver a intentar algo ... aquí no está a salvo, debemos irnos en seguida._'

"Debemos irnos en seguida"- dijo Legolas al mago, como leyéndole los pensamientos. Éste asintió y, tras intercambiar una mirada de preocupación con el elfo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Anne. Se arrodillo ante ella y, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica para obtener su atención, le dijo que debían partir de inmediato.

"Cuando pase la amenaza de Saruman, podré volver?"- medio susurró la chica.

"Llegado el momento, la elección será solo tuya"- Respondió el mago, dulcemente. Anne asintió lentamente, se puso en pie y se dirigió al armario del que sacó una mochila.

"Estoy lista. Vámonos"- dijo, de golpe le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de irse de ese lugar. No quería seguir ahí y seguir viendo en su mente a ese horrible ser muerto en su salón. '_Cualquier lugar es mejor que este, incluso la Tierra Media_.'

"Cuando has preparado la bolsa?"- preguntó Sonia, mirando curiosa la mochila que cargaba su amiga.

"Pues cuando llegué."- dijo Anne, como si fuese obvio. -"Sabía que Gandalf aparecería por aquí, así que ... mejor que me encontrara preparada, no?"- contestó, mirando al mago, quien asentía con una sonrisa.

"Pues partamos, ya nos hemos demorado suficiente."- intervino Legolas.

Tras dar un último vistazo al que, durante los últimos cinco años, había sido su hogar, Anne cerró la puerta y le dio las llaves a Sonia.

"Es mejor que no te quedes aquí"- le dijo Aragorn a Sonia. -"Podrían venir más"-

La chica puso cara de pánico. -"No os preocupéis. Me iré a pasar una temporada con mis padres. Aunque estuviese convencida de que ningún orco más va a aparecer por este lugar, iría igualmente. No creo que pueda volver a dormir tranquila en una buena temporada."- '_Como añoro a mi mami!_' –"Ten cuidado"- le dijo a Anne, mirándola con preocupación. Ésta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. –"Todo irá bien."- Y, tras un abrazo, se unió a los chicos, que ya bajaban por las escaleras. –"Hasta pronto"- susurró Sonia antes de ver desaparecer por el pasillo a su amiga y pensando en lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos.

El camino de regreso al lago pasó sin ninguna incidencia, Legolas iba en primer lugar, inspeccionando el camino, seguido de cerca por Aragorn quien cargaba con la mochila de Anne. Guimli y Gandalf iban al lado de la chica, quien caminó todo el rato mirando al suelo, sin fuerzas ni ánimos de mirar esos lugares tan familiares, pues tenía la sensación de que tardaría mucho en volverlos a ver. '_Si es que no acabo atravesada por una de esas horribles espadas negras de algún orco antes ... o Saruman me mata ... o me caigo de un caballo y me rompo el cuello ... o ... Creo que estoy un poco pesimista..._'

* * *

'_De nuevo en Rivendell'_ suspiró Anne, mientras caminaba tras los chicos hacia la puerta del hermoso palacio. Ante la cual, les aguardaba Lord Elrond, quien había sido testigo de su llegada desde su balcón. Respiró tranquilo al ver que todos habían vuelto sanos y les sonrió con afecto mientras les daba la bienvenida. Todos parecían contentos por estar de nuevo en su mundo. Bueno, todos, todos, no. Miró a Anne con preocupación, mientras ésta se limitaba a contemplar el suelo con expresión triste.

–"Bienvenida."- le dijo el señor de Rivendell. –"Me alegro de que estés bien"-

–"Si, yo también. Lo siento, pero estoy cansada"- respondió sin siquiera levantar su mirada. Cogió su mochila de las manos de Aragorn y se fue hacia su habitación.

–"Pasemos dentro. Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que contarme"- les dijo el medio elfo a los viajeros mirando curioso las extrañas vestimentas de éstos.

Lord Elrond los guió hasta una pequeña sala, en el centro había una mesa preparada para ellos con algo de comida y, en uno de los laterales de la estancia, un fuego. Gandalf pasó a relatarle al señor de Rivendell lo ocurrido desde que partieron, interrumpido varias veces por cierto enano que no dejaba de hablar maravillado de las extrañas construcciones en las que vivían las gentes de ese extraño mundo. Lord Elrond escuchó atento toda la historia y, una vez Gandalf (y Guimli) concluyeron, asintió pensativo.

"Invocar al hielo es un conjuro difícil de controlar"- comentó.

"Lo sé."- respondió el mago. -"No deja de ser sorprendente que lo realizase con éxito al primer intento. Con el poder que ha demostrado, no le costará mucho aprender a defenderse."-

"No estoy muy seguro si eso es una buena o mala noticia."- agregó el medio elfo, pensativo. -"Si Saruman sabe que ella posee tanto poder, volverá a intentar algo pronto, no esperará a que aprenda a dominarlo y se convierta en una amenaza para sus planes."-

El comentario de Lord Elrond hizo que el resto de presentes, incluido Guimli, dejasen de prestar a tención a sus platos y le mirasen sorprendidos.

"Mmm"- lo miró serio el mago. -"Aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere de ella."- comentó a sus amigos mientras una idea de cómo enterarse se iba formando en su mente.

"Aquí estará segura"- concluyó Lord Elrond. '_Por ahora._'

* * *

La pequeña reunión acabó pasada la media noche y, tras ésta, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. '_así que Saruman la quiere por su magia_' pensó Legolas, mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno desde su balcón. Lord Elrond y Gandalf no habían sido muy claros con sus explicaciones y, sin duda, sabían más de lo que demostraban. Aunque confiaba en ellos, deseaba que no fuesen tan prudentes con sus palabras y conocer más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que sus preocupaciones no le dejarían dormir, así que decidió dar un paseo por los jardines.

'_Cuantas noches en vela desde que ella llegó_'. Sonrió al recordarlo. Primero por que no se fiaba de ella y se quedaba despierto vigilándola casi toda la noche, y más tarde, demasiado preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo y la implicación de Anne en el asunto como para dormir. '_Anne... porque me costó tanto decir su nombre en voz alta?' _Se encaminó hacia el pequeño claro al pie de la cascada donde la había encontrado apenas unos días atrás, el día que ella estaba haciendo _campana_ de sus clases. Cuando estaba a menos de un par de metros del lugar, la vio. Estaba sentada, apoyada en un árbol, en la misma posición que la otra vez, mientras contemplaba la cascada. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, entró en el claro, haciendo un poco de ruido para no asustarla como la última vez.

Anne levantó su vista al oír los pasos y le miró sorprendida. Legolas se había cambiado de ropa, así que volvía a vestir su típico traje verde y llevaba el pelo recogido al estilo élfico. Si el estado de ánimo de Anne hubiese sido el habitual en ella le habría dicho algo como '_Creía que los pasos de los elfos eran casi inaudibles, presumido!_' Pero no lo era, estaba demasiado preocupada por todo lo que había sucedido, y , aunque el susto se le había pasado hacia un buen rato y se sentía segura en Rivendell, aun tenía miedo. No sólo de lo que les podría haber sucedido a ella o a Sonia o a alguno de los chicos. Sino también por lo que ella había hecho. Como había matado a ese orco? Sería capaz de volver a hacerlo? Si ella era un mago y esa demostración de poder era solo la punta del iceberg de lo que podría llegar a hacer, sería capaz de conseguir controlarlo sin herir a nadie? '_Por que me ha de pasar esto a mi?_'

Legolas se había sentado a su lado y también contemplaba la cascada pensativo. '_No sabía que este era un sitio tan popular_' pensó Anne. Durante un buen rato estuvieron en esa posición, sin hablarse ni mirarse, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"Gracias"- susurró Anne. Legolas se giró para mirarla, sin estar muy seguro de si había hablado en realidad o solo se lo había parecido a él, ya que la chica ni siquiera se había movido. -"Por sacarme de la oscuridad"- susurró de nuevo la chica, ahora mirándole a los ojos.

Legolas asintió lentamente, y, tras mirarla con atención unos segundos, decidió hacerle la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que había llegado. -"Que pasó?"-

"No estoy muy segura"- contestó Anne, desviando la vista a sus manos. -"Todo pasó muy rápido. Yo sólo quería que nos dejara en paz ... estaba tan asustada y, de repente, todo fue oscuridad ... hasta que te oí llamarme."- le miró de nuevo. -"Gracias"-

Legolas volvió a asentir y Anne centró su atención de nuevo en la cascada. No sabía muy bien el motivo pero el sonido del agua al caer la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Legolas la observó unos minutos, parecía tan vulnerable y, hacia apenas unas horas, había matado a un orco ella sola. Todo en esa chica parecía ser una gran contradicción. En ocasiones parecía débil y al segundo siguiente parecía fuerte y confiada. Afirmaba no ser partidaria de la violencia, pero no había dudado un segundo en darle una buena patada a ese chico. Tan pronto podía estar alegre como triste. La mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como una niña sin preocupaciones, pero también podía ser adulta y sensata. Lo había demostrado al confesar que preparó la bolsa nada más llegar a su mundo porque quería estar preparada, y no dudó en volver a Rivendell cuando todo se complicó. Parecía que por fin había asumido su destino. Lo sintió por ella, '_demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven'_.

"En la oscuridad, una roca puede parecernos un fiero lobo, pero a la luz del día no es más que una roca."- Anne le miró sorprendida, mientras el elfo se levantaba y, después de desearle buenas noches, se alejó del lugar. '_Lobos? Piedras? ... Sé que intenta decirme algo pero no sé el que... Las metáforas nunca se me han dado bien_'

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido, entre clases y más clases, Anne apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido y su humor, para alegría de todos que ya empezaban a estar un poco preocupados, volvió a ser el de siempre (más o menos). Las clases de magia iban muy bien, Gandalf había empezado de nuevo por los fundamentos y, poco a poco, empezaba a controlar hechizos básicos. El mago parecía complacido con su alumna, la cual, en más de una ocasión, no estaba muy segura de cómo conseguía hacer que los hechizos saliesen bien.

Las clases con Lord Elrond ya no eran tan aburridas como al principio. El medio elfo ya, no solo le hablaba de la historia de la Tierra Media, sino que también le daba pequeñas lecciones de élfico. De manera, que cuando veía que la joven empezaba a aburrirse con la historia, cambiaban de tema. Para la sorpresa de Anne, resultó que se le daba bastante bien el élfico. Bueno, en realidad lo que se le daba bien era memorizar la gramática e, incluso, entenderlo (frases simples por supuesto que está empezando), pero hablarlo era otro tema. '_Esto es imposible de pronunciar!_' pensaba cada vez que Lord Elrond le hacia leer algún texto en voz alta. El medio elfo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba al escuchar como la joven _destrozaba_ su bella y querida lengua.

Por otro lado, Veryan, alias Silencioso, seguía enseñándole a montar a caballo. Para Anne esa era la peor de todas las clases, de no ser porque el elfo era bastante agradable y nunca perdía la paciencia. –"Inténtalo de nuevo"- repetía una y otra vez Silencioso, mientras Anne intentaba controlar al caballo y le echaba miraditas de rencor. Apenas habían avanzado mucho desde la primera clase. Veryan había insistido en enseñarla a montar al estilo de los elfos, es decir, sin silla. A Anne no le hizo mucha gracia, pero el elfo insistió diciéndole que era más práctico. Ya conseguía subirse al caballo y trotar sin problemas, pero trotaban hacia donde el caballo quería que, casualmente, siempre era el lado contrario al que Anne le indicaba. '_Este bicho me odia... Como no te portes bien te haré a la parrilla, monstruo!._' El caballito en cuestión era una preciosa yegua de pelaje oscuro, toda ella era completamente negra incluidos sus ojos. El color azabache de la yegua brillaba bajo el sol dando como resultado unos extraños destellos azulados. Sin duda era un animal hermoso, regalo de Lord Elrond, de nombre Ambar que, como Anne averiguó durante una de las lecciones, significaba Destino. '_Creo que hubiese sido más apropiado llamarla bicho-negro-desobediente. Como se dirá en élfico?_'.

Por su parte, Aragorn, Legolas y Guimli habían estado muy ocupados saliendo a patrullar el bosque y ayudando a preparar las defensas de Rivendell, por si fuese necesario. Aun así, pasaban ratos con la chica, para mantenerla ocupada y que no volviera a deprimirse. Anne sabía que ese era el principal motivo por el que no podía tener ni cinco minutos para ella, pero en el fondo les estaba agradecida. La herida de su brazo se había curado sin ningún tipo de complicaciones, y Anne se alegró muchísimo cuando Aragorn le dio el alta, ya que éste le vendaba y desvendaba el brazo al menos cuatro veces al día. '_Que pesadito!... Nunca nadie le había prestado tanta atención a mi brazo!_'

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por ahora, no pasan muchas cosas en este capitulo y no hay mucho humor, en realidad no hay, pero no era plan de q la chica se pusiese a decir burradas en medio del ataque del orco. Así q el proximo tendrá dosis extra de risas, ya lo tengo escrito y es uno de mis preferidos. _

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	15. La tortura de la manzana

_Hola! Pues aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero que os guste, éste es uno de mis favoritos._

_Por cierto, más de cien reviews! Casi no me lo creo, esto merece una celebración._

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia._

_Y recordad:_

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos._

* * *

**Cap 15: La tortura de la manzana**

Ya llevaba un mes en Rivendell y esa mañana transcurrió con total normalidad, es decir, Anne se hacía la perezosa en su cama, no queriendo despertar aun, mientras un grupo de pájaros se posaban en su ventana a primera hora y se ponían a cantar. '_Estupidos pájaros cantarines, callaos! Cada mañana igual!... como añoro mi despertador, tan fiel, siempre sonando a la misma hora y con un botoncito para hacerlo callar y poder seguir durmiendo tan tranquila._' Suspiró derrotada y echó una mirada de odio hacia la ventana. '_Y no como estos pajarillos que no se cansan de cantar y revolotear todo el día ... parecen sacados de una peli disney... Creo que me están entrando ganas de cantar una canción..._' Se incorporó y lanzando con rabia su almohada hacia los inocentes pajarillos, gritó: -"Hakuna matata!"- Y se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama riendo como una loca. '_Creo que este lugar está afectando a mi salud mental._'

Después de seguir haciéndose la perezosa durante unos minutos más, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Se bañó, vistió y peinó a velocidad ultrasónica, pensando en que otra vez tendría que irse sin desayunar, ya que Lord Elrond la esperaba en menos de media hora en su despacho y no era plan de llegar tarde (otra vez). Mientras terminaba de atarse las botas, llamaron a su puerta.

"Está abierto!"- gritó mientras se ponía en pie y quitaba las arrugas del vestido con las manos.

"Buenos días"- le dijo un sonriente Legolas desde la puerta. -"Creo que esto es tuyo."- añadió, mientras alzaba una almohada.

Anne puso cara de sorpresa. -"La he estado buscando por todas partes. Donde la has encontrado?"-

"Varios testigos afirman que salió volando de tu ventana"- contestó el elfo tendiéndole la almohada voladora a la chica.

"Volando?... Así que te querías fugar, eh?"- le dijo a la almohada, y la colocó sobre la cama. Anne miró al elfo y después el pasillo. -"Donde está Guimli?"-

"En los comedores"- comentó Legolas. -"Es el tercer día que no apareces a la hora de desayunar. Y saltarse el desayuno no es bueno"- le dijo más serio. -"Así que te he traído algo"- y le mostró una hermosa manzana roja.

Anne dio un paso hacia él. -"Gra...Espera, esto tiene truco?"- y miró al elfo con sospecha.

"Sabes que esta noche se celebrará un baile en la Sala del Fuego, cierto?"- empezó Legolas, Anne asintió. -"Si me guardas un baile, te doy la manzana"- dijo el elfo con una amplia sonrisa.

'_QUE! Me está haciendo chantaje con una manzana?_' Anne le miró con asombro. -"Eso es lo que haces para que las chicas bailen contigo? Regalar manzanas? No eres muy original."-

"Tienes hambre o no?"- continuó el elfo, ignorando el comentario de la chica.

'_Pues claro que tengo hambre, estúpido. No he desayunado!_' -"No, estoy perfectamente."- y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. -"Tengo que irme."-

"Como quieras."- dijo Legolas y le dio un buen bocado a la manzana. -"Mmm, está buenísima."-

Anne le echó una mirada asesina. '_Se está comiendo MI manzana!_' -"Ya zampas como Guimli."-

"Que? Has dicho que no querías."- siguió el elfo y le dio un nuevo mordisco.

'_No va a dejar nada! Elfo glotón!... Que hambre!_' y de un manotazo le arrebató la manzana a Legolas y empezó a caminar en dirección al despacho de Lord Elrond mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos a lo que quedaba de manzana. '_Pues si que está buena... aunque preferiría crusancitos de chocolate._'

"Nos vemos esta noche"- le gritó Legolas desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Que te lo has creído"- '_estúpido elfo... Mmm Manzana!_'

* * *

El día pasó como ya iba siendo habitual. Clases y más clases y más clases y, si te pensabas que habíamos acabado, pues no, aun te queda otra clase! Pero, en fin, al fin llegó la cena. Para no perder la costumbre, Gandalf y Anne fueron los últimos en llegar al salón. Las clases con el mago solían acabar bastante tarde y, casi siempre cenaban a solas o con los últimos rezagados. Una vez terminada la cena, se dirigieron hacia la Sala del Fuego. Anne estaba muy ilusionada, quería oír todas las historias y escuchar toda la música elfica que pudiera, ya que la otra vez que se celebró una de esas fiestas ella estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo cierto libro.

La gran sala estaba llena de gente, casi todo Rivendell estaba presente. Y, como ocurrió la otra vez, habían elfos contando historias y otros tocando música y bailando. Anne observó la sala con atención y, en uno se los rincones, sentados cerca de un elfo que parecía estar en plena narración, estaban Guimli y Aragorn. Se sentó a su lado a escuchar la historia, aunque la mayor parte de ésta era explicada en élfico y no lograba entenderla del todo, la voz del elfo era tan suave y dulce que logró captar toda su atención. Una vez terminó la historia, Aragorn tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle los trozos que no había entendido del todo (vamos, casi todo). Mientras Anne y Guimli le escuchaban con atención. El enano, aunque nunca lo confesó, tampoco había entendido gran cosa.

"Sabéis que me apetece ahora?"- dijo Guimli, una vez Aragorn concluyó su relato.

"No sé. Quizá una cerveza?"- aventuró Anne. -"O puede que despedazar algún orco?"-

"Muy bien, nena"- rió el enano, mientras se levantaba para ir en busca de su preciada bebida.

"Eh! Tráeme una!"- le gritó Anne.

"Voy a hablar con Lord Elrond"- dijo Aragorn, y tras una pequeña sonrisa de despedida, se fue.

'_Que pasa aquí? Por que se van todos?... Será el desodorante?_' y riendo se puso en pie.

"Hora del baile"- dijo cierto príncipe mientras le tendía la mano. Anne alzó una ceja. -"Esta mañana aceptaste, no vas a cumplir tu palabra?"- continuó el elfo.

"En realidad no creí que tu club de fans te dejase tiempo para bailar conmigo"- añadió Anne mirando desesperada por toda la sala intentando encontrar a las elfas que normalmente no se separaban de Legolas.

"Club de fans?"- repitió el elfo.

"Ya sabes, las elfas con las que bailas normalmente. Donde están?"- '_Donde se han metido? Un buen fan no desaparece así como así!_'

"Ah!"- sonrió Legolas. -"Pues no lo sé. Estarán bailando, supongo."- y volviendo a tender su mano añadió. -"Vamos?"-

'_Bailando con otros? .. definitivamente no son buenas fans! Venid aquí y lleváoslo!_' -"Emm ... esto"- empezó Anne. '_Y ahora como se lo digo ... _'

"No quieres."- dijo el elfo. Anne pudo ver como se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

"Bueno ... es que ... "- volvió a empezar.

"No importa."- dijo Legolas, ahora serio. -"No tienes que darme explicaciones."- y, tras una inclinación de cabeza, se fue. Anne le miró un poco triste. '_Porque se ha puesto así?... Porque me importa que se haya puesto así?_' Vio como se cruzaba con Guimli sin ni siquiera saludarle y salía por uno de los balcones.

"Que le has dicho?"- le preguntó el enano, una vez estuvo a su lado.

"Nada grave ... creo"- contestó Anne, mientras cogía la jarra de cerveza que le ofrecía Guimli.

"Parece que le hayas dado calabazas"-

Anne se atragantó con la cerveza a causa del comentario del enano. -"Pero que dices?"- le miró enfadada. -"No querer bailar con él no es darle calabazas!"-

"Cuantas veces crees que le han dicho que no?"- la miró divertido Guimli.

Anne abrió los ojos como platos. -"No fastidies!"-

"Legolas es muy popular. Cualquier elfa está encantada de bailar con él."- continuó el enano.

"Vaya."- dijo la chica, y mirando pensativa la balconera por la que había salido Legolas, añadió. -"Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él antes que decida suicidarse."-

Anne cruzó la sala y salió al exterior. Ante ella y apoyado en la barandilla del balcón estaba Legolas, quien contemplaba las estrellas con expresión serena. '_Por Dios! Pero si solo es un baile!... Como le gusta dramatizar!_'

Se colocó a su lado y esperó a que el elfo dijera algo, ya que, obviamente, la había oído acercarse, pero no dijo nada y tampoco se movió.

'_Bueno, pues empezaré yo... Mmmm.._' -"Te has enfadado?"-

"No"- se limitó a contestar Legolas, sin moverse ni mirarla.

'_Lo que tú digas_' -"Pues no entiendo por que te enfadas, solo es un baile"- siguió Anne.

"No me he enfadado."- dijo el elfo desde la misma posición con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

"Claro."- contestó Anne, con sarcasmo. -"Entonces por que estas tan serio?"-

"Los elfos no solemos expresar nuestras emociones"- le dijo, volviéndose para mirarla.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero sabes ... "- y, añadió, copiando cierto comentario que él había usado con ella. –"Se puede saber mucho de alguien con solo observarlo. Y aunque no me creas, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Y esa es la cara que pones cuando te enfadas."- dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios.

Legolas la miró unos segundos y volvió a su posición inicial, recostado contra la baranda y la mirada perdida en el cielo. –"Nunca vas a perdonarme?"- susurró.

–"Perdonarte?"- Anne le miró sorprendida.

–"Lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos"- volvió a susurrar el elfo. –"La manera en que te traté."-

–"Pero que tiene que ver eso ahora?"- '_Definitivamente le encanta dramatizar!_' –"Eso está más que olvidado."-

Legolas la miró sin acabar de creerla. –"Entonces, por que no has querido bailar conmigo?"-

–"Bueno... Em ... Es que ... "- y en un susurró dijo. –"No sé bailar"-

Legolas la miró asombrado y sonrió más tranquilo. –"Y por que no lo has dicho antes?"-

–"No sé, quizá porque te has largado sin darme tiempo!"- '_Por que se ríe?_'

–"Vamos. Te enseñaré."- le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

–"No, no. Paso de hacer el idiota ahí dentro. Todos bailan demasiado bien"-

–"Ven."- y, cogiendola de la mano e ignorando las quejas de la pobre chica, la guió hasta una pequeña terraza que daba a los jardines. Donde, aunque no se podía ver lo que sucedía en la Sala del Fuego, la música se escuchaba con total claridad. –"Aquí estaremos bien. Preparada?"-

–"Tengo otro remedio?"- susurró Anne.

Legolas empezó a mostrarle los pasos del baile que estaba sonando. –"Hago una reverencia, luego tú ... muy bien ... ahora una vuelta, nos cogemos de la mano, bien ..."- Mientras que Anne intentaba seguir al elfo sin tropezarse con el vestido o sus pies. '_Que complicado! Casi prefiero las clases de élfico!_' El baile que Legolas le estaba enseñando era un pequeño trabalenguas corporal. Seguía un patrón de movimientos que se iban repitiendo, pero, aún así, a Anne le costó un poco conseguir memorizarlo. Legolas iba nombrando en voz alta el movimiento que tocaba, pero la coordinación de Anne no era ninguna maravilla, así que la mitad de las veces acababa haciendo otra cosa o chocando contra el elfo. Las dos primeras veces se limitó a disculparse y continuar con el penoso baile, pero al final, Anne no pudo contener la risa, y se limitó a intentar seguir al elfo entre carcajadas.

–"Bueno, no era exactamente así, pero para ser tu primer baile no ha estado mal."- dijo sonriendo Legolas una vez terminó la canción.

'_Que divertido! Otra! Otra!_' Anne aun seguía riendo cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo. '_Bien!_'

–"A ver"- empezó Legolas cogiendola de la mano. –"Esta se baila así."- y, de la misma manera que había hecho con la primera canción, empezó a mostrarle los pasos. –"Muy bien, giro a la izquierda ... paso atrás ... "- mientras Anne reía a cada equivocación, lo que sucedía cada 3 milésimas de segundo. –"un paso a la derecha ...y ahora te tocas la nariz ... y giras a la derecha ... "-

–"No me tomes el pelo!"-

–"No lo hago"- rió el elfo.

–"No creo que esto se baile así"- dijo Anne con seriedad escondiendo media sonrisa.

–"Dudas de tu maestro?"- sonrió inocentemente Legolas.

–"Bueno, es que no me imagino a Lord Elrond bailando y tocándose la nariz."- rió Anne.

–"Yo tampoco"- rió Legolas.

La pequeña fiesta se vio interrumpida cuando Legolas se percató de la llegada de un par de caballos. Estos y sus jinetes pasaron cerca de donde estaban ellos a gran velocidad, en dirección a la entrada principal del palacio.

"Elfos de Lorien."- le dijo Legolas. -"Me pregunto que harán aquí?"-

Ambos volvieron a la sala, esperando que allí alguien supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando llegaron, ni Lord Elrond ni Gandalf estaban presentes. Localizaron a Aragorn, quien les miraba con preocupación y les hizo señas para que le siguieran.

* * *

La fiesta en la Sala del Fuego continuó, ajena a la pequeña reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en el despacho del señor de Rivendell. Cuando Aragorn, Legolas, Guimli y Anne llegaron, los elfos de Lorien estaban explicando el motivo de su visita. Por lo visto, traían un mensaje urgente para Gandalf de parte de Barbol. Saruman había conseguido echar a los ents de Isengard, y el antiguo mago blanco volvía a tener el control de la fortaleza.

Gandalf parecía muy preocupado. -"Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar. El poder de los ents ya no es suficiente para retener a Saruman por más tiempo."-

"De todas maneras, Barbol y otros ents vigilan las salidas de Isengard. Si Saruman intenta escapar, lo sabremos."- dijo unos de los mensajeros.

"Pero no podrán detenerle."- añadió con seriedad Lord Elrond. -"Gandalf, Saruman no ha elegido este momento para liberarse de los ents por casualidad. Trama algo, pero el que, queda lejos de mi visión."-

El mago miró con preocupación a su alrededor, sus ojos barrieron toda la sala hasta detenerse en los de Anne, quien observaba con atención, y antes de volver a hablar, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -"Iré a Fangorn. Quiero hablar con Barbol personalmente. Y, si me es posible, también con Saruman"-

"Crees que servirá de algo?"- preguntó Aragorn.

"No sé. Pero puede que descubra algo útil. Algo me dice que debo ir."- y añadió con decisión. -"Partiré mañana al alba."- Los elfos de Lorien asintieron y quedaron en acompañarle.

"Yo también iré."- dijo Aragorn.

"No, esto debo hacerlo yo solo."- dijo Gandalf. -"Pero creo que deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor"-

"Como quieras. En ese caso partiré mañana contigo, y antes de llegar a Isengard me desviare hacia la Ciudad Blanca. Prepararé sus defensas."- comentó Aragorn, muy serio. Gandalf asintió.

"Bien"- empezó Lord Elrond. -"Mandaré que preparen todo para vuestra partida de mañana. Nosotros prepararemos la protección de la ciudad. Os haremos llegar un mensajero en caso de que haya cualquier movimiento extraño por aquí."-

Tras esto, el medio elfo dio por terminada la reunión y todos empezaron a irse. Anne, que había permanecido callada todo el rato, caminaba la última, preocupada. Le había sido fácil adivinar parte de lo que tramaba Saruman, ya que en el momento que Lord Elrond afirmó que el antiguo mago tramaba algo, todas las miradas de los presentes se habían dirigido a ella. '_Entonces, se ha desecho de los ents para venir a buscarme?... Estoy harta de este tío, por que no intenta secuestrar a otra?_'

"Gandalf, podemos hablar?"- le preguntó al mago blanco mientras tiraba de su manga y lo guiaba hasta la biblioteca.

"Que ocurre?"- preguntó el mago.

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo."- dijo Anne, seria. Algo poco habitual en ella.

Gandalf la miró pensativo unos segundos. -"Saruman va detrás de ti. Pero eso ya lo sabías"-

"Pero nadie me ha dicho el motivo"-

"No estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere de ti. Necesito ir a verle, puede que logre descubrir algo más."-

"Yo también quiero ir"- dijo la joven, con la mirada clavada en los azules ojos del mago.

"No creo que sea buena idea"- empezó este.

"Ya ha intentado secuestrarme dos veces. Él es el motivo por el que he tenido que abandonar mi vida y venir aquí. En mi mundo, sus orcos casi matan a mi mejor amiga. Quiero ir. Quiero verle."- añadió con determinación.

El mago la miró con atención unos minutos, pensando en que podía decirle para lograr convencerla de no ir. Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Saruman estaba conspirando contra ella, tenia derecho a verle. A saber quien era su agresor. De todas manera, discutir con la joven nunca llevaba a ningún lado. -"Mmm ... Esta bien."- dijo el mago. -"Pero no te separaras de mi lado bajo ninguna circunstancia."- añadió serio. -"Esto no es ningún juego."-

Anne asintió, y Gandalf salió de la biblioteca aún meditando sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar.

'_Bien! Podré ir a Isengard! ... Genial, estaba harta de estar encerrada en esta ciudad sin poder salir y no haciendo más que ir a clase... Además, tengo ganas de ver la cara del mago chalado que intenta raptarme... creo._'

* * *


	16. La maquiavélica mente del principe psicó...

_Hola! Vaya, vaya, cuantos reviews, que alegria! Ahora los necesito mas q nunca, q estoy liada con cierta practica para la universaidad q no me deja respirar, incluso sueño con ella!_

_Bueno, bueno, los reviews que he recivido del capitulo anterior se separan en dos bandos._

_Bando A) Los que no creen q sea buena idea q Anne vaya a Isengard_

_Bando B) Los q quieren q Anne se las vea con Saruman y le diga unas cuantas cositas._

_Bueno, pues leed este capitulo y me contais lo q os ha parecido!_

* * *

**Cap 16: La maquiavélica mente del principe psicópata**

A la mañana siguiente Anne estaba vestida y preparada para la partida antes del amanecer. En realidad, no había dormido gran cosa a causa de los nervios que sentía por el viaje, así que preparó sus cosas y se sentó a los pies de la cama meditando si estaba tomando la decisión adecuada. Poco antes del amanecer, Aragorn llamó a su puerta, Gandalf le había enviado a despertarla, y quedó bastante sorprendido al ver que la chica ya estaba lista.

"Estas segura de que quieres venir?"- le preguntó. -"Es un camino largo y no sabemos lo que encontraremos."- añadió con preocupación en su voz.

Anne asintió. -"Lo sé, pero aun así quiero ir. Es por su culpa que estoy metida en este lío. Al menos tengo derecho a verle la cara, no?"- dijo muy seria. Sus ojos castaños, fijos en los de Aragorn, brillaban con determinación. El exmontaraz comprendió que la joven había tomado su decisión y que no podría convencerla de lo contrario.

"Ese es el único motivo?"-

"Bueno..."- medio sonrió Anne. -"También estoy un poco harta de estar aquí encerrada"-

Aragorn sonrió. –"En la entrada principal en media hora."-

Aragorn abandonó la habitación de la joven y se fue hacia el despacho de Lord Elrond, donde el medio elfo y Gandalf conversaban acerca del mejor camino a seguir. Al poco rato, se les unieron Legolas y Guimli, quienes formarían parte de la guardia que les acompañaría hasta el Vado del Bruinen, y después se pasarían una semana fuera, inspeccionando los alrededores de Rivendell. Entre todos decidieron los detalles del viaje, excepto Legolas, quien no abrió la boca para nada, y se limitó a mirar a los presentes en silencio durante toda la reunión.

–"Ocurre algo?"- le preguntó Aragorn, al notar su comportamiento.

–"No me parece buena idea."-

Aragorn no necesitó más para saber que era lo que a su amigo no le parecía buena idea, al fin y al cabo, a él tampoco, pero había sido decisión de Gandalf, ellos no podían impedirlo.

–"A tomado su decisión y Gandalf la apoya. No podemos hacer nada."- le dijo, al ver la cara de preocupación del elfo. Quien se limitó a mirarle unos segundos antes de salir del despacho.

'_Por que quiere venir? Es que no comprende lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser!... Va a tener que entrar en razón ... _' Caminó con rapidez hacia la habitación de Anne y entró sin llamar a la puerta.

Anne le miró sorprendida. –"Es que no sabes llamar? podría haber estado desnuda o algo ... "- Legolas se había parado a unos pasos de ella y la miraba muy serio. '_A este que le pasa?_'

–"No vas a venir."- empezó Legolas.

–"No es decisión tuya."- le dijo Anne con tranquilidad. '_Así que es esto, tendría que haberlo supuesto._' –"Tengo permiso de Gandalf, no necesito el tuyo."-

–"Creo que no comprendes el peligro de este viaje. No entiendo por que quieres ir."-

–"Por culpa de Saruman estoy aquí."- empezó Anne, su castaña mirada fija en la del príncipe. –"Quiero verle, quiero saber porque."- y suavizando su mirada, añadió. –"Esperaba que lo entendieras."-

Legolas dudó unos segundos al ver la convicción de la chica, pero había ido a convencerla de quedarse y eso es lo que iba a hacer. –"Eso es cosa de Gandalf, tu debes quedarte aquí."-

–"Ni lo sueñes!"- Anne se estaba empezando a enfadar.

–"Es peligroso, o es que no aprendiste nada de lo que ocurrió en tu casa? Es que no pasaste miedo?"-

Anne puso cara de dolor, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Por supuesto que había pasado miedo, y él lo sabía. –"Pienso ir, y nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de ... "- Se quedó paralizada cuando Legolas se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura. Anne estaba convencida de que el elfo había ido para discutir y se quedó helada al verse envuelta en ese cálido abrazo. Legolas la rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra él, mientras que la chica apoyaba sus manos contra el pecho del elfo, sin fuerzas para apartarle.

–"Legolas?"- susurró Anne.

–"Yo sí que pasé miedo."- susurró Legolas en su oído. –"Cuando vi el destrozo que había en tu casa, me temí lo peor. Creí que nunca más volvería a verte."- Mientras hablaba, Legolas acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Anne, quien no podía evitar temblar con cada caricia, ni pensar con claridad. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en esa nueva sensación.

Legolas se apartó un poco, pero sin llegar a soltarla. De manera que quedaron cara a cara. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Casi involuntariamente comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Su piel era tan suave, recorrió con sus dedos su naricita, la mejilla, la barbilla, los labios... Y, sin poderlo evitar, centró su atención en ellos. Anne, por su parte, estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos azules, la mirada del elfo la tenía hipnotizada y sus caricias le provocaban pequeños escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Ni siquiera se percató cuando Legolas empezó a inclinarse hacia ella.

'_Este no era el plan!_' Legolas se quedó quieto, a apenas unos milímetros de su destino. '_Si sigues después te odiará!_' continuó la voz de su cabeza. Así que, guardándose las ganas, deslizó suavemente su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta su cadera, y tras alcanzar su objetivo...

"Aaaah!"- gritó Anne y miró a su alrededor sin acabar de comprender lo que ocurría. Legolas la había lanzado sobre la cama y, rápidamente, se dirigía hacia la puerta. -"Pero que haces!"-

"Como he dicho, te quedas!"- dijo Legolas sin girarse, a la vez que alzaba una de sus manos para mostrarle un objeto brillante.

'_Joder!_' Anne se palpó los bolsillos. '_Es mi llave!_' Enseguida comprendió lo que el elfo iba a hacer. Se lanzó hacia la puerta, pero Legolas fue más rápido, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, ya la había cerrado. '_Me ha encerrado!_'

Anne tiró de la puerta con fuerza. -"Elfo estúpido! Quien te has creído que eres! No puedes encerrarme aquí!"- gritó, pero Legolas siguió su camino. -"Eh! Legolas! Abre la puerta!"- siguió tirando de ella y dándole golpes y patadas durante un buen rato, hasta que al final, se rindió. '_Estúpido elfo! Y yo que creía que me iba a... que tonta, solo lo ha hecho para quitarme la llave_' Se dejó caer al suelo. '_Quien es él para impedirme que vaya! Tengo derecho a ir! ... Por que me ha hecho esto? Con lo bien que lo pasamos ayer..._' Empezó a llorar a causa de la impotencia que sentía, tanto por no poder salir de esa habitación como por lo que acababa de NO ocurrir.

* * *

Cuando Legolas llegó a la puerta principal de Rivendell, todos estaban ya preparados. Así que, tras montar su caballo y ayudar a Guimli a subir, dijo: -"Nos vamos ya?"-

"Aun falta Anne."- dijo Gandalf. -"Iré a buscarla."-

"No será necesario. Ella no viene."- comentó el elfo.

Gandalf lo miró sorprendido. -"Como que no viene?"-

"Acabo de hablar con ella y la he convencido para que se quede."-

Gandalf miró de nuevo hacia dentro del palacio, extrañado. -"Ayer parecía muy convencida de querer venir..."- y, aunque sospechando que no se quedaba tan convencida como afirmaba el príncipe, les indicó que emprendieran la marcha. Él también creía que era mejor que se quedase. Así que, con un problema menos sobre el que pensar, salió de Rivendell.

* * *

Anne lloró durante un rato y, al final, se quedó sin lágrimas. No era una persona que llorase a menudo, así que se sorprendió que lo ocurrido hubiese causado tal impacto en ella. '_Estúpido elfo!_' El llanto empezó a transformarse en mal humor. '_Mira que encerrarme en la habitación!_' El mal humor en rabia. '_Y fingir que iba a besarme!'_

_'Pero si te morías de ganas!'_

_'No'_

_'Si'_

_'No'_

_'Entonces por que no te apartaste?'_

_'Cállate! Tu de que bando estas!... Estúpido elfo! Me esta volviendo loca! Ahora incluso hablo sola!_' Y, por último, la rabia en ira. '_Cuando vuelva le voy a ... _' Centró su mirada en la cerradura de su puerta y, sin ser consciente, también centró toda la ira que guardaba dentro. '_Le voy a ..._'

CRASH

"Ups!"- Anne se quedó perpleja cuando vio la puerta volar por los aires. '_Puedo hacer esto?... Que caña!_'

* * *

Gandalf volvió su vista hacia Rivendell, había notado un gran poder durante unos segundos y sonrió al comprender a que se debía. '_Así que el príncipe la había convencido, eh?_'

Guimli charlaba animadamente desde detrás de Legolas con varios elfos y Aragorn, y aunque él creía que también con Legolas, éste estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba convencido de que Anne debía quedarse en la ciudad, pero no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Fue a su habitación para convencerla, pero al ver lo segura que estaba de su decisión se asustó, no acababa de comprender porque se ponía en peligro ella misma.

* * *

"Se puede saber que ha ocurrido aquí?"- preguntó un perplejo Lord Elrond a Anne cuando vio las virutas de madera que minutos antes formaban su puerta.

"La puerta ha explotado"- '_Es que no es obvio_' Dijo Anne con voz inocente mientras se ponía en pie.

"Como? Has sido tú?"- preguntó el medio elfo, aún sin comprender.

"No... Si... Bueno, en parte..."- Lord Elrond la miraba esperando una explicación un poco más elaborada que un par de monosílabos. -"Ha sido culpa de Legolas! Me ha encerrado en mi habitación!"- Tras el shock de ver la puerta explotar, la ira hacía Legolas volvía a salir.

"Entiendo"- dijo Lord Elrond, mirándola con media sonrisa. -"Intenta no sobresaltarte tanto. Aun no controlas tu magia."-

Y, acto seguido, la obligó a seguirle hasta su despacho, ya que, como había _decidido_ quedarse, tenían que seguir con las clases. 'C_lases noooo!... La esperanza de vida de cierto elfo disminuye por momentos!_'

* * *

El día pasó rápido para los viajeros y al anochecer llegaron al Vado. Decidieron pasar la noche juntos y separarse a la mañana siguiente. Gandalf, Aragorn y los elfos de Lorien cruzarían el Bruinen y se dirigirían al sur, mientras que los guardias de Rivendell y Legolas y Guimli rastrearían los límites del bosque en busca de orcos.

Aragorn estaba sentado ante el fuego, fumando su pipa, mientras que Legolas se encontraba en pie mirando al horizonte. Les había tocado hacer la primera de las tres guardias que habían decidido para esa noche. El rey de Gondor miraba a su amigo pensativo, el elfo no había hablado en todo el día, y, aunque era bastante reservado por naturaleza, no dejaba de parecerle raro. Legolas le miró al sentirse observado. Y, Aragorn al verse descubierto, le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

"Mañana nuestros caminos volverán separarse."- comentó Aragorn. Legolas asintió. –"Y espero que no tardemos otros ocho años en reencontrarnos."- Legolas volvió a asentir. El exmontaraz frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo preocupado. –"Tan grave es?"-

Legolas miró a Aragorn sorprendido por su pregunta. –"No comprendo."-

–"Lo que te ocurre. Sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?"-

El elfo miró a su amigo durante unos segundos, y al final se decidió a hablar. –"La encerré en su habitación."- dijo suavemente, la culpa pintada en su cara.

Aragorn abrió los ojos como platos. –"Que hiciste que?"-

–"No quería entrar en razón."- se defendió el elfo.

–"Era su decisión no la tuya, debiste respetarla."- dijo Aragorn, ahora más serio.

Aragorn lo miraba sorprendido, nunca se hubiese esperado esa reacción de Legolas. Antes de conocer a Anne , solo lo había visto discutir con Guimli, y nunca le habría creído capaz de perder los nervios de tal manera como para encerrar a alguien en una habitación. Pero por otro lado, Anne estaba muy decidida a ir, ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que el elfo no la hubiese convencido con palabras.

–"Pero eso no es lo peor"- añadió el elfo.

–"Y que es eso tan horrible que has hecho?"-

Legolas clavó la vista en el fuego. –"Estuve a punto de besarla"- murmuró.

Aragorn tardó en comprender lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

–"No fui con esa intención... No sé lo que me pasó..."- seguía el elfo.

–"No lo sabes?"- preguntó Aragorn medio sonriendo a un desconcertado elfo.

Legolas lo miró pensativo, y, tras unos segundos, Aragorn volvió a sonreír al ver, en la mirada del elfo, que éste sabía exactamente que era lo que le ocurría. –"Pero aproveché el momento para quitarle la llave, así que... ella debe odiarme."-

Legolas se alejó del fuego y volvió a observar el horizonte, su vista fija en dirección a Rivendell, igual que sus pensamientos. Aragorn lo miró preocupado un momento. Desde que conocía a Legolas, nunca le había visto interesado en ninguna dama, así que no dejaba de ser inaudito verlo en ese estado. '_Espero que Anne comprenda los motivos de Legolas_' Aunque sabía que la chica iba a estar muy disgustada con el elfo.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos, Anne seguía ocupada con sus clases y, aunque Gandalf no estaba, tenía que seguir practicando magia. Así que se pasaba horas en la biblioteca sola leyendo enormes libros que Lord Elrond, muy amablemente, seleccionaba para ella. '_Estúpidos libros!... Estúpido elfo!_'. El medio elfo había notado el cambio en la actitud de la chica, Anne no se concentraba en las clases, parecía pensar sobre otras cosas, lo que era cierto, ya que mientras él hablaba, ella pensaba cosas como '_Estúpido elfo!... Cuando vuelva le haré explotar como a la puerta!_'. Lord Elrond también sospechaba que durante las largas horas que pasaba en la biblioteca, su concentración era la misma, es decir, ninguna. Así que al final le dio permiso para ir a practicar algunos hechizos a los jardines esperando que, de esa manera, consiguiese centrarse un poco.

Anne paseaba por los jardines, cargando los libros de hechizos que debía practicar, hasta el claro frente a la cascada, donde los dejaba caer al suelo sin miramientos y, acto seguido, se dejaba caer ella. Casi sin ganas, probaba de hacer algún hechizo, pero desde que Gandalf se había ido que no conseguía que ninguno le saliera bien. '_No lo conseguiré nunca... Soy un mago patético!_' pensó, mientras se tendía sobre el césped, desanimada. '_Todo esto es culpa de ese estúpido..._'

Sus _alegres_ pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto caballito que le acababa de dar un buen lametazo en la cara.

"Eh! Que no soy comida."- dijo molesta con Ambar, mientras apartaba la cabeza del caballo de su cara.

"Que tal si cabalgamos hasta le llanura que hay más allá del río?"- le preguntó Veryan desde lo alto de su corcel.

Anne le miró sorprendida. –"Llegas pronto, aun no es la hora de nuestra clase."-

"Para lo que estabas haciendo..."- le respondió Veryan sonriente.

Anne le miró malhumorada. -"No tengo ganas. Creo que hoy paso."-

"Monta. Te sentará bien. Llevas unos días muy dispersa."- le contestó el elfo con tono autoritario que no daba opción a replicar.

'_Estos elfos son odiosos cuando se ponen en plan mandón!_' pensó Anne mientras montaba a Ambar y intentaba seguir a Veryan, algo bastante complicado ya que la yegua parecía más interesada en olisquear un matorral cercano que en hacer caso a la chica.

"Eh! Bicho-negro-desobediente! Te importaría seguir a Silencioso?"-

–"Quizás si dejases de llamarla de esa manera y intentases ser más amable, conseguirías que te hiciese caso."-

–"Lo dudo bastante. El bicho me odia."-

Veryan se acerco a ellas y, tras susurrar suaves palabras en élfico a Ambar, ésta empezó a caminar. Trotaron un rato uno al lado del otro sin intercambiar palabra. Veryan la observaba preocupado, desde hacía unos días Anne siempre estaba de mal humor. Llegaron a un bonito prado donde pararon a descansar.

"Que te ocurre?"- le preguntó Veryan mientras se sentaba a su lado -"Llevas unos días muy extraña."-

"Nada"- fue la extensa respuesta que recibió.

"Anne, mírame."- Ésta le miró sin muchas ganas y con cara de '_que quieres pesado!_'. -"Que ocurre?"- Veryan podía llegar a ser muy paciente, así que Anne estaba convencida que el elfo era capaz de tenerla toda la tarde ahí repitiendo una y otra vez la misma pregunta hasta obtener la respuesta que quería.

"Ya te he dicho que nada."- volvió a contestar Anne, molesta.

"Y por que estas de tan mal humor?"-

"Por nada."- Veryan podía llegar a ser muy paciente, pero Anne era bastante cabezota, así que...

"Algo ha debido ocurrir."- volvía a intentarlo el elfo. -"Estas disgustada por algo?"-

"Nop"-

"Por alguien?"- Veryan sonrió para si cuando vio a Anne centrar la vista en un árbol cercano y mirarlo con odio. -"Un elfo?"-

"Si te digo que sí, que vas a hacer? Vas a nombrar a todos los elfos de esta ciudad hasta que aciertes?"- le preguntó Anne, ya harta de tanta preguntita.

"Creo ser capaz de acertar a la primera"- se limitó a contestar Veryan.

Anne le miró como retándole, '_Vamos a verlo!_'

"Es por el príncipe Legolas"- dijo el elfo con sencillez. -"Estoy en lo cierto?"-

La pregunta no era necesaria, ya que en cuanto Anne escuchó el nombre maldito, empezó a mirar a su alrededor enfadada y murmurar cosas como '_Estupido elfo!... Voy a hacerte explotar!_'

"Se puede saber que te ha hecho el príncipe para merecer tal odio?"-

"El muy... me encerró en mi habitación! Por eso no pude irme con Gandalf!"-

"Y por que crees que hizo eso?"-

"Porque se divierte torturándome?"- le preguntó Anne con sarcasmo. -"Y yo que se! No me pidas que entienda la maquiavélica mente del príncipe psicópata!"-

"Anne, piénsalo bien..."- intentó tranquilizarla Veryan. -"... y dime, por que crees que hizo eso?"-

Anne le miró un momento y después suspiró. -"Mmm, para que no fuera a Isengard?"-

Veryan asintió. -"Y por que no querría que fueras a Isengard?"- siguió.

Anne volvió a suspirar. -"Porque cree que aquí estaré a salvo?"- '_Este tío tiene estudios de psicología o que?_'

Veryan volvió a asentir. -"Y por que crees que él quiere que estés a salvo?"-

Anne lo miró pensativa. -"Mmm"- '_Por que? Por que?... Puede ser que..._' -"Porque se preocupa por mi?"-

Veryan asintió sonriendo. -"Lo ves. No ha sido tan difícil entender sus motivos"-

"Pero me encerró en mi habitación!"-

"Todos sabemos que es casi imposible convencerte sin pasar horas discutiendo contigo."- dijo el elfo medio riendo mientras Anne le miraba enfadada.

"Pero fingió que iba a besarme para quitarme la llave!"- '_Ups, creo que no tendría que haber dicho eso..._'

Veryan alzó una ceja. -"Que el príncipe hizo que?"-

Anne se estaba poniendo colorada. -"Nada, nada."-

Veryan rió al ver a la chica tan abochornada por la situación. -"Estas segura que estas enfadada por que te encerró? O quizás por que..."-

"Cállate!"- Anne le lanzó una mirada fulminante, mientras Veryan escondía su sonrisa de triunfo por haber descubierto el verdadero motivo del estado de ánimo de su joven alumna.

* * *

_Bueno, parece que los del Bando A tienen un aliado en el fic que le ha impedido a Anne ir a Isengard, jajaja. Si bien a nadie le parecia una buena idea q la chica fuera, legolas ha sido el único q se ha impuesto! (por decirlo de alguna manera). _

_Entonces, ahora la pregunta es :_

_Creeis que Anne ha de perdonar a Legolas?_

_a) No, nunca._

_b) No, es más, deberia tirarle a la via del tren y liarse con Guimli._

_c) No, es más, deberia tirarle a la via del tren y, ya puestos tirar tambien a Arwen, liarse con Aragorn y ser la nueva reina de gondor_

_d) Si, claro, lo ha hecho para protegerla._

_e) Si, pero el elfo va a tener q arrastrarse y humillarse publicamente._

_f) Es Legolas quien deberia enfadarse con ella por cabezota._

_g) ?_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	17. Dónde está Harry Potter cuando lo necesi...

_ Primero de todo, gracias por todos los review! y por participar en la mini-encuesta._

_Veo que la mayoria opinan q el elfo debe sufrir, bien, bien, esa era tb la q yo habia elegido, aunq durante unos segundos dude con la b) que se liara con guimli, jajaja. Os lo imaginais, Anne hubiese sido la reina de la cerveza y hubieran tenido una prole de enanos chalados bebedores de cerveza. jajaja. Es mas, Legolas no habria muerto, sino q habria esquivado el tren , por algo tiene reflejos elficos, y seria el canguro de los hijos de Anne y Guimli, mientras estos se van de bares a beber cerveza, cosa q ocurriria casi cada noche, jajajaja, pobre elfo, mas le valia morir, creo q no tardaria mucho en avandonar la tierra media y zarpar hacia las tierras imperecederas. jajaja. _

_Ahora en serio:_

_Bueno, la mini-encuaesta ha sido todo un exito, estos son los resultados:  
el elfo va a sufrir! jajaja por mayoria aplastante aunq ha habido algunas otras opciones bastante buenas._

_creo q hare mas encuestas en el futuro._

_Bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me ha hecho muchisima ilusion q participarais en la mini-encuesta!_

_Y recordad:_

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos._

* * *

**Cap 17: Dónde está Harry Potter cuando lo necesitas?**

Unos días más tarde volvió un destacamento de guardias de las fronteras, entre ellos Legolas y Guimli, con muy malas noticias para Lord Elrond. Por lo visto, no solo habían encontrado rastro de orcos, sino que habían seguido a un pequeño grupo de estos hasta su campamento, para descubrir que se trataba de un pequeño ejército apostado muy cerca de los límites de Rivendell. Habían conseguido neutralizarlo con éxito, pero no estaban seguros de que no hubieran más orcos cerca. Así que Lord Elrond había decidido enviar a un nuevo destacamento a las fronteras.

Durante la cena de ese día, Legolas intentó disculparse con Anne varias veces, pero lo único que recibió por parte de la chica fueron miradas de odio. Así que, al final, desistió, ya que las miradas cada vez se volvían más intensas, le habían contado el incidente con la puerta y no tenía muchas ganas de acabar hecho añicos. '_Me odia_' pensó Legolas cuando Anne se marchó a dormir sin siquiera mirarle.

El día siguiente, pasó como iba siendo habitual, clases, clases y más clases. Entre estas, Anne tropezaba con cierto elfo rubio que trataba, una y otra vez, de hablar con ella, pero sin éxito, ya que Anne se deshacía de él lo más _amablemente _que podía. Es decir, le ignoraba, giraba por otro pasillo o incluso le gruñía. Al final del día, Legolas estaba más que desesperado. Lo único que quería era disculparse, se sentía fatal cada vez que Anne le ignoraba, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a escucharle. '_Se puede saber por que es tan cabezota?...Estúpida chica!_' Así que, cuando vio que Anne se dirigía sola hacia los jardines después de la cena, decidió hacer un último intento. La siguió por las terrazas y, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, se puso a su lado.

"Podemos hablar?"-

Anne le miró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que la seguía, y, tras el shock, se puso a caminar de nuevo.

"Anne"- dijo Legolas poniéndose ante ella para impedirle el paso.

'_Que pesadito!_' Anne intentó pasar varias veces, pero Legolas era más rápido que ella y se lo impidió. Así que no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

"Vamos a estar mucho tiempo así?"- decía el elfo mientras la seguía.

Anne bordeó una de las terrazas, cruzó un par de jardines y se dirigió hacia la cascada, con cierto elfo pisándole los talones.

"Te estas comportando como una niña pequeña!"- le dijo el elfo, ya molesto de perseguirla. Anne lo encaró al oír el comentario y le miró enfadada. '_Creo que te voy ha hacer explotar ya! _' No hizo falta que lo dijese en voz alta, Legolas intuyó lo que la chica estaba pensando con solo mirar sus ojos. '_Quizá no ha sido un comentario muy afortunado_' pensó el elfo '_Pero al menos se ha parado._'

"Lamento lo ocurrido"- empezó.

"Lo que hiciste!"- le corrigió la chica.

Legolas hizo una pequeña mueca. -"Lamento lo que hice"- volvió a empezar. -"No me parecía buena idea que acompañases a Gandalf y te pusieras en peligro, así que..."- continuó.

"...así que decidiste encerrarme"- acabó ella por él.

Legolas intentó disculparse. -"No parecías dispuesta a cambiar de opinión y yo ... "-

"Era mi decisión, no la tuya!"- le gritó Anne, furiosa.

"Lo sé, lo sé"- la miró culpable el elfo. -"Lo lamento."- Suavemente, le cogió una mano. -"Si pudieras perdonarme..."-

Anne alzó una ceja y echó una mirada a su mano. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que estaba haciendo, hubo una fuerte ráfaga de viento a su alrededor. A Anne le pareció, por unos segundos, sentir una sombra cerca. Miró a su alrededor preocupada. -"Qué pasa aquí?"-

"Solo te he cogido de la mano."- dijo Legolas soltándola de golpe y sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haberlo hecho.

"No has sentido eso?"- le preguntó Anne mientras se dirigía al borde de la cascada. -"Había algo en el aire..."- continuó, mirando hacía el oscuro lago que se encontraba a los pies de la cascada.

Legolas notó la preocupación de la chica y concentró sus sentidos, pero no pudo percibir nada. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo al verla tan cerca del límite del precipicio. -"Ves con cuidado"-

"Hay algo ahí abajo"- le dijo Anne, sin apartar la vista del lago. -"Es que no lo ves?"-

Legolas observó con atención, pero no vio nada. -"Estas segura?"-

En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se arremolinó a su alrededor. Anne a penas podía abrir los ojos, el viento azotaba su cara y su cuerpo, y sintió que perdía el equilibrio a causa de la fuerza del aire. Notó como Legolas la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella para intentar protegerla con su cuerpo. Pero no sirvió de mucho porque el viento intensificó su fuerza y, en cuestión de segundos, ambos perdieron el equilibrio.

* * *

Lord Elrond se asomó inquieto al balcón de su despacho, algo le preocupaba, había notado una magia extraña dentro de los límites de Rivendell. No estaba seguro de que se trataba, pero podía asegurar que no había sido Anne, ya que su magia no le producía esa sensación de peligro. Barrió con la vista los jardines, observó con atención todos los rincones de su preciosa ciudad y no vio nada. Durante unos segundos respiró tranquilo, quizás se hubiese sobresaltado por nada, pero en ese momento volvió a sentirlo, y esta vez la sensación fue mucho más poderosa. Alzó la vista hacia la cascada para ver, con impotencia, como dos figuras se precipitaban al vacío y desaparecían tras un leve resplandor oscuro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su despacho en dirección al pie de la cascada, por el camino alertó a los guardias de la posible presencia de algún intruso en la ciudad, pero tras examinar la zona no encontraron a nadie, quien efectuó el hechizo no se encontraba en la ciudad.

Sabía que solo una persona tenía el poder y los motivos para intentar algo así en Rivendell, así que preocupado se dirigió hacia la habitación de Anne solo para descubrir que ella no estaba. Con la ayuda de un grupo de guardias registraron el palacio y los jardines sin éxito. '_Entonces, lo peor ha ocurrido_' pensó preocupado, '_Saruman ha conseguido su objetivo._' Se decidió a enviar un mensaje a Gandalf explicándole lo ocurrido, al fin de cuentas en estos momentos el mago ya debía estar cerca de Fangorn, así que con un poco se suerte podría intervenir en los planes de Saruman.

Mientras se dirigía a su despacho para escribir la nota, se encontró con Guimli, quien parecía preocupado.

"Que os ocurre maestro enano?"-

"Mmm... No habréis visto a Legolas? Desde después de la cena que no le veo."-

Entonces el medio elfo comprendió lo que había sucedido. Habían sido dos figuras las que vio caer, sin duda una era Anne pero la otra había sido un misterio. En un principio creyó que se trataba de Saruman, lo que le desconcertó ya que no había notado su presencia cerca. Pero ahora todo cuadraba, quien cayó con Anne fue Legolas. Respiró un poco mas tranquilo. '_Al menos no esta sola._'

"Se puede saber que está ocurriendo?"- preguntó el enano un poco disgustado ante la falta de información de su interlocutor. Lord Elrond le miró con preocupación antes de contarle sus sospechas sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

Anne despertó sobresaltada, le dolía todo e intentó incorporarse un par de veces antes de conseguirlo. '_Au! que dolor de cabeza!... Mi espalda!..._' Se encontraba en el suelo de una oscura habitación, un suelo muy duro hay que añadir. La habitación era amplia y ovalada, con grandes puertas y ventanales, pero todos estaban cerrados. Las paredes y el suelo eran oscuros y la poca iluminación de la sala se debía a un par de lámparas de aceite que colgaban a ambos lados de una especie de trono de piedra. Miró a su alrededor asustada, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, ni haber visto esa sala en Rivendell. '_Que ha ocurrido?_' pensó, aun atontada por el golpe. Se puso en pie con gran esfuerzo y continuó observando la habitación. Poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido, los jardines de Rivendell, la cascada, a Legolas persiguiéndola '_Estúpido elfo!'_ y, por ultimo, ese extraño viento que los había hecho caer. '_Que ha pasado? y donde está Legolas?_'

Mientras meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, un sombra salió de uno de los oscuros rincones haciendo que Anne prestase atención a su alrededor de nuevo. La figura dio varios pasos hasta donde ella se encontraba. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto mayor, alto y delgado, con larga melena y barba lacias y blancas. Vestía una túnica que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y pantalones, todo blanco, de manera que contrastaba de forma extraña con la oscuridad de la sala. El anciano podría haber pasado por Gandalf de no ser por su mirada. Sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, estudiaban a la chica y a esta no le gustaba nada la forma en que la estaba mirando. Al cabo de unos segundos los finos labios del hombre se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Anne no necesitó muchas más pistas para comprender a quien tenia delante. Era Saruman, antiguo mago blanco y líder de la orden de los magos, el traidor que se unió a Sauron para conseguir el anillo, y amo de los orcos que volvían a correr libres por la Tierra Media. Saruman, el mismo al que Gandalf había quitado su poder y encerrado en la torre de Isengard, el que durante años y en silencio se había hecho cada vez más poderoso utilizando magia negra y quien la había traído a la Tierra Media la primera vez. Ahora había conseguido llevarla hasta él.

Anne retrocedió un paso, miró a su alrededor pero las salidas seguían cerradas, mientras el mago la miraba con esa extraña sonrisa aún en sus labios.

"Al fin nos conocemos "- La voz del mago sonó tan fría como su mirada. –"Eres difícil de atrapar."-

"Que quieres de mi?"- Anne trataba de aguantar la mirada de Saruman lo mejor que podía, intentando que el viejo mago no viese el miedo que sentía reflejado en sus ojos. Pero el mago sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre la joven. Sonrió.

"Esto no tiene porque ser así."- Siguió el mago con su fría voz. –"No tenemos porque ser enemigos. Tengo algo que proponerte."-

Anne le interrogó con la mirada un poco sorprendida de que Saruman quisiese hacer un trato. El mago continuó. –"Puedo devolverte a tu mundo y asegurarte que ni Gandalf ni nadie de la Tierra Media podrá nunca encontrarte o traerte de vuelta."- Hizo una pausa para dejar que la chica pensase en su propuesta.

"Y que quieres a cambio?"-

Saruman sonrió de nuevo. –"Algo que no sabias que tenias y que puedo ver que no deseas. Lo único que te ata a este mundo."-

"Mi magia."- comprendió Anne.

Saruman volvió a sonreír. –"Y bien?"-

'_Volver a casa y sin temer que nadie de la Tierra Media venga a por mi!... pero..._' -"Que ocurrirá si digo que si?"-

"Volveré a ser quien nunca debí dejar de ser. El único mago blanco."-

"Y Gandalf?"-

Saruman rió y su risa resonó en la oscura sala haciendo que Anne se estremeciera. –"Pagará cara su intromisión en mis planes, igual que todos aquellos que se me opusieron."- La voz del mago sonó despiadada y cruel.

'_Recuperar mi vida al precio de que toda esta gente pierda la suya?... Vale la pena?..._'

"Y bien? Tenemos un trato?"- volvió a suavizar el mago su voz.

Anne le miró con miedo, no podía hacerlo, esa gente la había protegido. –"Que pasa si digo que no?"-

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del anciano. –"Cogeré lo que quiero tanto si aceptas como si no!"- Su voz volvía a ser cruel. –"Pero si es que no, tardaré más y también te dolerá más!"-

Se acercó a ella de manera amenazadora. sus ojos clavados en los de Anne quien ya no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Inconscientemente, intentó alejarse de Saruman, pero éste no tardó en acorralarla contra la pared.

"Y bien?"-

Anne no contestó.

"Como quieras."-

Saruman alzó una de sus manos y cogió a la chica por el cuello. Anne gritó, al notar que la mano del mago quemaba como el fuego.

"Te dije que te dolería."- dijo Saruman, pero Anne no le escuchaba, intentaba soltar esa zarpa abrasadora de su piel con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo consiguió, el mago la tenía atrapada. Siguió gritando y pateando durante unos minutos, minutos que a ella le parecieron años, hasta que estuvo tan cansada que dejó de moverse. Se sentía como si aquel contacto le estuviese robando las fuerzas, cada vez se sentía más débil, hasta que al final perdió el conocimiento y todo quedó oscuro.

El mago vio como la chica iba cediendo ante él y poco a poco perdía fuerzas. Cuando quedó inconsciente la dejó caer al suelo. Había absorbido parte de su poder, pero sabía que no de manera permanente. Ella era la depositaria de esa magia por mandato de los Valar, así que a menos que la chica renunciara voluntariamente en su favor, se tendría que contentar con robarle su energía con cuidado de no matarla o todo habría sido inútil.

Llamó a un par de orcos, quienes tras unas instrucciones de su amo, se llevaron a la chica. Saruman, de nuevo solo, respiró hondo, saboreando el poder que acababa de absorber. Muy parecido al que tuvo una vez, aunque mucho mas débil. Sabía que necesitaría mucho más para poder cumplir sus planes, pero también sabía que la chica poseía mucho más poder, solo necesitaba dejarla descansar y volver a absorberlo. '_Tarde o temprano cederá y su magia será toda mía_'

* * *

Legolas despertó en una oscura habitación. Observó con atención donde se encontraba, se trataba de una celda, húmeda y de gruesas paredes, con una única ventana un par de metros por encima de su cabeza, con barrotes. Miró a su alrededor con preocupación, Anne no se encontraba allí. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, ésta era de madera, con un gran cerrojo. Intentó abrirla, pero le fue imposible, era demasiado gruesa y estaba bien cerrada. Se alejó de la puerta al escuchar pasos al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió, y antes de que pudiese atacar a quien lo tenía cautivo, vio como Anne era lanzada al interior de la celda. Se acercó a ella y la examinó. Estaba inconsciente y tenía una quemadura muy fea en el cuello. 'C_omo se ha hecho esto?_' Con cuidado, la llevó hasta uno de los rincones de la celda donde intentó tratar la quemadura con lo poco que tenía.

* * *

Anne despertó al poco rato. Le dolía todo, otra vez, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. '_La Tierra Media me sienta fatal!_' Estaba intentando sentarse cuando notó unas manos que la cogian.

SPLASH

La reacción fue instantánea. Le arreó una buena bofetada a quien fuese que la había cogido y de un salto se plantó en el otro lado de la celda, asustada mirando a su alrededor.

"Legolas?"- murmuró, al ver al pobre elfo con cara de desconcierto y con una mano sobre su mejilla.

"Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor"- dijo éste, recobrando la compostura.

"Legolas!"- gritó Anne, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre, el ahora sí, muy desconcertado elfo. -"Menos mal que estas aquí."- susurró la chica, mientras se abrazaba a él intentando contener los sollozos.

"Que ha pasado?"- preguntó Legolas, correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica.

"He pasado tanto miedo."- empezó ésta, separándose de él. Y, mientras examinaba con disgusto la celda donde se encontraban prisioneros, le relató a Legolas lo ocurrido con Saruman.

"Entonces, estamos en Isengard"- dijo el elfo con desespero, era lo peor que podría haberles pasado.

Anne se dejó caer en uno de los rincones y suspiró, derrotada. Mientras que con sus dedos se rozaba suavemente la quemadura de su cuello. Legolas se sentó a su lado y la miró con preocupación.

"Te encuentras bien?"-

Anne le miró e, intentando sonreír, afirmó con la cabeza. -"Aunque me siento un poco cansada... Y tu?"-

Legolas imitó su gesto y también asintió. -"Aunque me has dado un buen tortazo."-

"Te lo merecías"-

"Entonces, estamos en paz?"- aventuró el elfo, refiriéndose a si le perdonaba por haberla encerrado en su habitación.

"Te lo diré si salimos de aquí."-

Durante unos minutos, ninguno supo que decir. Estaban atrapados en Isengard, Saruman pretendía robar a Anne su magia y nadie sabia que estaban allí.

"Que va a pasar ahora?"- preguntó Anne preocupada.

"No te preocupes."- intentó animarla Legolas. -"Enviaran a alguien a buscarnos."-

Anne sonrió con amargura. -"Tu crees? No saben que estamos aquí."-

"Pero en cuanto nos echen en falta ... "- empezó el elfo.

"...creerán que estamos discutiendo en cualquier rincón!"- terminó Anne, quien se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Examinó durante unos segundos la cerradura, puso su mano derecha sobre esta y se concentró todo lo que pudo. Mientras Legolas la observaba con atención.

"Alohomora!"- dijo la chica. Pero no ocurrió nada. -"Mmm... Que decepción! En Harry Potter funciona."-

"Harry que?"- preguntó el elfo, confuso.

"Es un mago... De un libro... y ese hechizo es el que utiliza para abrir puertas."- le aclaró Anne.

Legolas la miró sorprendido. -"Pretendes abrir la puerta con un hechizo sacado de un libro de ficción!"-

Anne le miró con cara de '_Pues si!_'

"No se te ha ocurrido probar alguno que te haya enseñado Gandalf?"- le preguntó el elfo, un poco molesto.

Anne le sonrió. -"Vaya, pero si cuando quieres piensas y todo! Muy buena idea, si señor!"- '_Mmmm... que hechizo podríamos usar... esto... Mmmm... _' -"No tendrás un manual de magia a mano, no?"-

Legolas parpadeó dos veces antes de acabar de asimilar lo que Anne le estaba pidiendo. -"No te sabes los hechizos?"-

"No es culpa mía! Esos trabalenguas son imposibles de memorizar!"- Anne le miró enfadada. -"Solo recuerdo uno para crear fuego"-

"Entonces que tal si intentas quemar la puerta!"-

"Ah! Vale!"- Se acercó a la puerta, alzó sus manos frente a ella con las palmas hacia arriba y susurró -"Caran-nar"- Una pequeña llama roja apareció entre sus manos, sin rozar su piel. La comparó con la puerta, era demasiado pequeña para hacerle nada. Suspiró disgustada, mientras la hacia desaparecer, volvía a concentrarse y repetía las palabras. Pero la llama que apareció no era mucho más grande que la anterior. –"Estupidas llamitas!... En Rivendell erais mucho mas grandes!"- Lo repitió una y otra vez, pero sin éxito, las llamas cada vez eran más pequeñas.

"Quizá deberías descansar."- le dijo Legolas, quien la había estado observando preocupado. -"Estas demasiado cansada para hacer magia ahora. Es mejor que lo pruebes más tarde."- añadió, mientras la cogia por un brazo y la obligaba a sentarse.

"Donde está Harry Potter cuando lo necesitas!"- murmuró Anne.

* * *

_Y esto es todo por ahora. Hasta pronto! ;p_


	18. Tiritas de colores

_Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo. Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews!  
_

_Y lo de siempre: _

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos_

* * *

**Cap 18: Tiritas de colores.  
**

Anne se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Legolas, quien la acurrucaba contra su pecho. La celda era fría y húmeda, y la chica parecía bastante débil. Los intentos por hacer magia la habían acabado de agotar. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban encerrados. Hacía unas horas les habían llevado algo de comer, pan y agua que olían bastante mal. Pero eso era todo. Legolas ni siquiera oía movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. Como saldrían de esta? Miró a la chica con preocupación, dormía tranquila. '_Al menos nos han encerrado juntos_' pensó. '_Aunque no creo que pueda defenderla de Saruman, ni siquiera tengo mi arco ni mis espadas._'

Pesadas pisadas le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Podía distinguir al menos cuatro orcos y otro juego de pisadas mucho más suaves. Saruman! Despertó a Anne delicadamente y le explicó lo que ocurría. La mirada de sueño de la chica cambió por una de pánico. '_Saruman! Aquí! Ahora!_' Legolas la puso en pie, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría para mostrar al alto anciano en el umbral. El príncipe se puso ante Anne, quien se aferró a la espalda de la túnica del elfo a la vez que se escondía tras él. Saruman rió ante la escena.

"Nuestro querido príncipe siempre dispuesto a proteger a los desvalidos"- dijo, sarcástico, mientras Legolas le lanzaba una mirada de odio. Saruman volvió a reír, su fría risa heló la sangre a Anne. -"Apártate!"- le ordenó. Legolas no se movió. -"Apártate!"- volvió a ordenarle. Al ver que el elfo no iba a moverse, Saruman avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Legolas se puso en guardia, sin ceder terreno, mientras Anne se estremecía detrás de él. -"Legolas..."-

El mago se paró a un paso del elfo y lo evaluó con la mirada. El elfo sostuvo la mirada del mago sin perturbarse ni ceder terreno. Los labios del anciano se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. -"Me aburres"- le susurró, y con un gesto de su mano, lanzó al elfo contra la pared. Legolas se incorporó casi de inmediato, pero no pudo acercarse a ellos, ya que dos orcos le cogieron por la espalda. Peleó con ellos y consiguió librarse de uno, pero cuando parecía que conseguiría reducir a sus oponentes, aparecieron dos orcos más, y entre los cuatro, inmovilizaron al elfo en el suelo.

Anne intentó acercarse a donde se encontraba Legolas, pero Saruman le barró el paso. -"Mi oferta sigue en pie."- le dijo suavizando su voz. -"Y bien?"- Anne miró al mago y luego a Legolas, quien la observaba impotente desde el suelo. -"Supongo que eso en un no"- siguió el mago. -"como quieras"- y, alzando su mano derecha, se acercó a la joven. Anne alzó sus manos y de estas, para sorpresa de Saruman, salió una pequeña llama roja. La chica le tiró la llama encima, y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Saruman gritó, le ardía la barba y las ropas, y dos de los orcos acudieron en ayuda de su amo. Legolas aprovechó los momentos de confusión para deshacerse de los otros dos, que prestaban más atención a su amo que a él. Cogió a Anne de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

PUM

La puerta de la celda se cerró en sus narices.

"No saldréis de aquí!"- gritó Saruman, sus ropas ya no eran blancas y relucientes sino grises y llenas de quemaduras, y en su cara se podían ver zonas rojas causadas por el fuego. Alzando una de sus manos, les lanzó uno a cada lado de la celda. Los orcos volvieron a inmovilizar al elfo mientras que Saruman se acercó a la chica y, tras mirarla con desprecio, la cogió por el cuello y la levantó. Anne grito al volver a sentir esa mano que abrasaba su piel. Intentó crear otra llama, pero el mago la apagó con la otra mano, mientras clavaba su fría mirada en ella. Anne intentó soltarse, darle patadas al mago, pero no consiguió nada, y , como había ocurrido la vez anterior, empezó a sentirse cansada y todo quedo oscuro de nuevo.

Saruman la dejó caer al suelo y con un gesto indicó a los orcos que liberasen al elfo. Legolas se puso en pie y, tras echar una rápida ojeada a Anne, le miró desafiante y le dijo: -"Pagaras por esto, traidor!"-

"Los elfos siempre tan orgullosos"- empezó el anciano. -"No saben cuando deben rendirse."-

"Ningún elfo se rendirá ante un traidor!"-

"Valientes palabras para alguien que tiene las horas contadas"- le miró el mago con severidad. -"Pensaba ocuparme de la estúpida comunidad del anillo más adelante, pero ya que has venido... aprovecharé para agradecerte tu participación en la Guerra del Anillo"- añadió con sarcasmo. El elfo le miró desafiante. Saruman alzó una de sus manos y lanzó a Legolas, de nuevo contra una de las paredes, pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza. Legolas no tuvo tiempo de intentar levantarse, cuando fue lanzado de nuevo hacia el otro lado. Saruman repitió el proceso un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que su rabia disminuía. -"Esto es solo el comienzo"- le dijo, acercándose al magullado elfo y agarrándole la cabeza por el pelo. -"te arrepentirás de haber nacido!"- y, tras esto, tanto Saruman como los orcos salieron de la celda.

Legolas soltó un gemido de dolor una vez la puerta se cerró, no iba a darle a Saruman el placer de verlo sufrir. Intentó moverse, no tenía ningún hueso roto, por suerte, aunque estaba bastante magullado y le dolía todo. Miró a Anne, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la celda, estaba inconsciente y la quemadura del su cuello volvía a tener muy mal aspecto. Notó como sus fuerzas le abandonaban y poco después perdió la consciencia. Cuando despertó, alguien le estaba acariciando la frente.

"Ei!"- le dijo Anne, -"como te encuentras?"- le preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Bien"- mintió, intentando que ella no se diese cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por poner buena cara.

"Tienes un chichón muy feo en la cabeza y unos buenos morados en el pecho y la espalda"- le informó la chica, preocupada.

Legolas asintió. '_chichón feo y morados en el pecho y la espalda... en el pecho y la espalda?_' la miró desconcertado. -"Me has quitado la ropa?"- dijo mientras se palpaba la túnica, la cual estaba en su lugar y bien atadita.

"Solo para ver si estabas bien"- dijo Anne quitándole importancia. –"Me he llevado un susto de muerte cuando te he visto ahí tirado."-

Legolas aferró sus manos a la túnica y la miró con sospecha.

"Que te pasa?"- le preguntó Anne, extrañada por el comportamiento del elfo.

"Me has quitado la ropa!"- dijo, aforrándose con más fuerza a su túnica.

"No te la he quitado, hombre. Solo la he abierto un poco para ver si estabas herido."- '_Que le pasa a este?_' Legolas la seguía mirando con sospecha. '_Vaya, que remilgado es el principito!_' -"No sabía que fueras tan vergonzoso."- sonrió Anne. -"Que pasa, ninguna de tus fans te ha intentado quitar nunca la camisa?"-

"No"- dijo el elfo.

"Pero seguro que lo han pensado"- le dijo la chica sonriendo ante la escena, y al ver la mirada desconcertada del elfo añadió. -"Vamos hombre, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte... Nada de nada, créeme."-

El elfo se levantó y se puso a _examinar la puerta_, para evitar que la chica viera como se sonrojaba.

"Y tu como te encuentras?"- le preguntó Legolas sin darse la vuelta.

"Me duele todo... Estoy agotada y asustada... "- suspiró.

Legolas pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó atento, no se oía nada, Saruman debía estar muy seguro de si mismo si no les había puesto guardias. Claro que no era tan fácil abrir esa puerta. El elfo alzó sus manos para palpar la madera y se sorprendió al ver una especie de papel de colores pegado al dorso de su mano derecha. Se volvió para mirar a Anne. -"Que es esto?"-

"Una tirita"-

"Una tirita?"-

"Tenias una herida, así que le he puesto una tirita para que dejase de sangrar"- le aclaró la chica. -"Siempre llevo alguna encima por si me hago algún corte, sabes?"-

Legolas seguía mirando el extraño papel que tenía pegado en su mano. -"Esto son perros?"- preguntó perplejo, refiriéndose a la extraña decoración de la _tirita_.

"No! Son ositos!"- le dijo Anne. -"Esto son perritos"- le dijo mostrándole otra tirita que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. -"Y esto leones, cebras, gatitos y cerditos"- Legolas se sentó a su lado y observó atentamente esos extraños e infantiles dibujos de colores llamativos. –"Quizás preferías los cerditos?"- le preguntó Anne. Legolas la fulminó con la mirada. -"Esta bien, esta bien."- rió Anne. -"Mira, yo tengo unos ponys"- le dijo, mostrándole una tirita que llevaba enganchada en su brazo.

"No son ponys, son caballos"-

"Son ponys!"- le dijo Anne a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

"Y como te hiciste eso?"- pregunto el elfo, intentando cambiar de tema, aunque el veía caballos.

"Hice explotar la puerta de mi habitación y una de las astillas se me clavó en el brazo."- le dijo Anne. -"Por cierto, le debes una puerta a Lord Elrond"-

"Yo?"- la miró sorprendido el elfo. -"Creo que fuiste tú quien la hizo explotar."-

"Pero tu me encerraste y me hiciste enfadar, así que fue culpa tuya."- le replicó la chica.

El elfo la miró pensativo unos segundos. -"Crees que podrías hacer explotar esta puerta?"- le preguntó Legolas, esperanzado.

Anne observó la puerta con atención, era mucho más gruesa que la de Rivendell. -"No sé..."-

"Podrías intentarlo"- insistió Legolas, levantándose y tirando del brazo de la chica para que también se pusiera en pie.

Anne se puso ante la puerta -"Es que no se como lo hice."-

"Bueno, has dicho que te enfadaste y la puerta explotó, no? Pues, enfádate."- le sugirió el elfo.

Anne le miró pensativa. –"Supongamos que consigo hacer explotar la puerta"- empezó la chica. –"Que haremos después? No sabemos lo que hay fuera, lo más probable es que hayan cientos de orcos, por no hablar de cierto mago psicópata al que prefiero no hacer enfadar. Y tú estas desarmado! Que vas a hacer? Deslumbrarles con el brillo de tu cabello y aprovechar para huir durante el desconcierto!."-

Legolas hizo una mueca ante el comentario de la chica. –"Creo que es mejor opción que quedarnos aquí."-

Anne le miró unos segundos. '_ Pensemos en lo que podría ocurrir. Si nos quedamos, Saruman nos matará. Si intentamos escapar y nos pillan, Saruman nos matará. Si conseguimos escapar y no nos pillan... acabaré perdida por el bosque con el elfo psicópata de nuevo, perseguidos por cientos de orcos que, como nos pillen, nos mataran... Mi vida en la Tierra Media mejora por momentos!_' suspiró. –"Haré lo que pueda."- le dijo a Legolas, quien se alegró de que por fin se decidiera.

Anne volvió su vista hacia la puerta. '_Venga, enfádate!...Mmmm... _' Volvió a mirar al elfo. –"Es que ahora no estoy enfadada."-

Legolas sonrió. –"Imagina que la puerta soy yo."-

–"Ah! Vale!"- volvió su vista de nuevo a la puerta y empezó a pensar en como Legolas la había encerrado en su habitación, como Lord Elrond la había obligado a volver a sus lecciones, como Ambar no le hacia ni caso, como Saruman había destrozado su vida y la había obligado a ir a la Tierra Media y... tenía que llevar vestiditos!

Legolas la observaba con atención, no estaba muy seguro de que fuese a funcionar, pero tenían que intentarlo, no podían quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Anne seguía con sus alegres pensamientos hasta que dio con el recuerdo clave. '_Y el muy... hizo ver que me iba a besar para quitarme la llave! Estupido elfo! Estupido elfo! Estupido elfo!_'

PUM

–"Au!"- Anne cayó de espaldas al suelo a causa de la explosión, la puerta había salido volando por los aires. Legolas observó los restos de la puerta sorprendido. –"Recuérdame que no te haga enfadar."-

–"Tarde para eso."- dijo Anne mientras se ponía en pie.

* * *

Hacía apenas medio día que Gandalf, junto con Sombragris, había llegado a Fangorn cuando un mensajero de Rivendell le dio la peor de las noticias imaginables. Anne había desaparecido de la ciudad junto con Legolas, y Lord Elrond sospechaba que se trataba de Saruman. Así que había decidido avanzar su visita a Isengard. Cuando llegó ante la gran puerta de la muralla exterior, la abrió usando su magia sin ningún esfuerzo. Cabalgó observando apenado los barrizales y fosas sin fondo en que se habían convertido los antes hermosos jardines. Los orcos que estaban cerca se apartaban del mago atemorizados, pues de éste se desprendía una poderosa luz blanca.

Saruman lo observaba desde el balcón de su despacho. Aunque deshacerse de los ents había sido relativamente fácil, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante el mago blanco. Así que, su mejor baza era permanecer en la torre. Gandalf no había podido abrirla durante la guerra del anillo y tampoco podría abrirla ahora.

"Que has venido ha hacer aquí?"- pregunto el antiguo mago blanco con voz fría.

"Evitar que hagas más locuras"- respondió Gandalf, su azul mirada clavada en la de Saruman. Éste rió.

"Y como piensas impedírmelo? No veo que traigas la llave de Orthanc."-

"Saruman, es mejor para todos que dejes las cosas como están. Aún hay salvación para ti."-

Las palabras de Gandalf volvieron a causar la risa de Saruman. -"Pretendes que me rinda? Ahora que la suerte esta en mi favor?"-

"La joven no tiene la culpa de esto."- añadió el mago blanco.

"No sabes como lo lamento, pero es una pieza importante para mi plan."-

Durante más de media hora duró esa conversación que, para desespero de Gandalf, no llevaba a ninguna parte. Saruman no soltaba prenda respecto a lo que se proponía y, ahora que tenía a Anne en su poder, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Legolas y Anne recorrían la torre de Orthanc en busca de una salida. El elfo iba en primer lugar, examinando la zona por si hubiesen orcos cerca, y Anne iba bastante más retrasada. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de caminar sin rumbo fijo, la chica, que ya se sentía bastante cansada desde que hizo explotar la puerta, empezó a sentirse mareada y no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en la pared. Legolas empezaba a preocuparse por su estado, así que pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica mientras esta pasaba el suyo por los hombros del elfo, de manera que Legolas cargó con parte de su peso. Pero Anne cada vez estaba más cansada y se apoyaba más en el elfo haciendo que éste retrasara su paso.

"No podemos seguir así, Legolas. Casi no puedo moverme."- empezó Anne. -"Es mejor que busques la salida tu solo y después vengas a por mi."-

Legolas intentó replicar. No le hacia ninguna gracia dejarla sola, pero si quería encontrar una salida rápido era mejor que fuese solo. Así que, tras dejar a Anne sentada en el suelo de una pequeña sala que parecía que no había sido usada durante años por la cantidad de polvo que acumulaban los muebles, siguió buscando una manera de salir de allí.

Recorrió todos los pisos de la vieja torre, las salidas de la planta baja estaban custodiadas por orcos, así que pasar por ahí estaba descartado. La cosa no mejoró cuando descubrió que las ventanas de las primeras plantas estaban tapiadas. Legolas empezaba a desesperarse. Es que no iban a poder salir de allí? Y entonces dio con la solución.

Anne se quedó en la pequeña habitación y, casi de inmediato, se durmió. Nunca hubiese imaginado que se dormiría en una situación en la que, si daban con ella, lo más probable era que acabara muerta, pero se sentía tan cansada, que no pudo luchar contra el sueño. Poco después notó como la zarandeaban suavemente. '_Dejadme dormir!_'. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Que quieres?"- murmuró. Legolas le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la muy adormecida chica y le explicó que había encontrado una salida.

"Una salida!"- dijo Anne, poniéndose de pie de un salto para sorpresa del elfo. -"Larguémonos de aquí!"- Y casi de inmediato, volvió a sentirse débil y perdió el equilibrio. Habría caído al suelo de no ser por Legolas quien la cogió en el momento justo.

"Aún estas muy débil"- le dijo, preocupado, mientras ponía el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros y la volvía a coger por la cintura.

Caminaron por el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta unas escaleras, las subieron durante un buen rato. Anne empezaba a impacientarse. –"Pero donde vamos? Debemos estar ya en el piso 17 o 27!"- se quejó. –"Creía que la salida estaría en la planta baja."-

–"Las plantas inferiores están protegidas por orcos."- le informó Legolas.

Anne le miró sin acabar de comprender. –"Entonces donde vamos?"-

–"No te preocupes, ya estamos cerca"- le susurró el elfo, a la vez que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Unos cuantos metros más arriba, la escalera acababa en una pequeña puerta. Al atravesarla salieron a una amplia terraza. Anne se dedicó a observarla mientras Legolas atrancaba la puerta. No era una terraza ni un balcón, como le había parecido al principio. Sino el techo de la torre! Estaban en lo alto de Orthanc! De forma ovalada sin baranda, solo cuatro altas torres acabadas en punta que marcaban los cuatro puntos cardilanes. Reconocía ese lugar de los libros y las películas, sabía que Saruman encerró allí a Gandalf cuando éste fue a pedirle consejo antes de la celebración del concilio. Y también sabía que Gandalf había conseguido escapar gracias a la ayuda del señor de las águilas. Observó como el sol se empezaba a esconder tras las montañas y poco a poco se acercó al límite. Las paredes caían hasta el suelo lisas y oscuras, en la base de la torre pudo diferenciar a un grupo de orcos, aunque desde su posición no eran más que pequeñas motitas negras.

–"A ti te parece que esto es una salida!"- le gritó a Legolas, confundida, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Éste la detuvo antes de que la chica empezara a deshacer la pequeña barricada que había montado ante la puerta.

–"Es la única"- dijo el elfo con calma.

Anne le miró asombrada. –"Pero es que no has visto la distancia que hay hasta el suelo? Nos vamos a matar!"-

–"No, si abres un portal"-

Anne abrió los ojos como platos, ahora lo entendía. Ese era el plan de Legolas. –"Me siento muy cansada, no se si podré..."-

Legolas se acercó a ella, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica suavemente y la miró con ternura. –"Claro que puedes. Solo has de confiar en ti..."- añadió. –"...como lo hago yo. Y pensar en un lugar agradable."-

Anne se quedó un poco perpleja ante la palabras del elfo. '_Confía en mi?... Es que no ha visto la altura?... Nos vamos a matar!_'. En el momento que iba a replicarle, Legolas se puso serio y miró con preocupación hacia la puerta. –"No tenemos tiempo."- susurró. –"Ya están aquí."-

* * *

_Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. Espero q os haya gustado y que dejeis reviews._

_La semana que viene voy a estar muy liada con la uni, tengo q entregar un trabajo y estudiar para un par de examenes, por lo q no creo q tenga tiempo para escribir. Asi q, hasta dentro de dos semanas!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	19. Helado de Anne

_Hola a todos! Bueno, la semana pasada fue un poco estresante y no pude escribir nada. Pero ya estoy a qui otra vez._

_ Bueno,** recordais como quedó la cosa, no?** Legolas y Anne estan atrapados en Isengard. Anne hizo explotar la puerta de la celda, Legolas la ha llevado hasta el terrado de la torre y pretende que la pobre chica abra un portal. Mientras tanto, Gandalf ha llegado a Isengard e intenta convencer a Saruman para que libere a sus prisioneros. Bien, que ocurrira? Abrira Anne el portal? Acabaran hechos papilla contra el suelo? Volverá Saruman a atraparlos? Aparecera Guimli y en plan Mission Imposible se infiltrará en la torre y despedazará a todos los orcos para salvar a sus amigos? Bueno, creo q tendreis q leer el capitulo! __ Os aseguro q este capitulo os va a encantar! jajaja._

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews!  
_

_Y lo de siempre: _

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 19:****Helado de Anne**

Unos cuantos metros más arriba, la escalera acababa en una pequeña puerta. Al atravesarla salieron a una amplia terraza. Anne se dedicó a observarla mientras Legolas atrancaba la puerta. No era una terraza ni un balcón, como le había parecido al principio. Sino el techo de la torre! Estaban en lo alto de Orthanc! De forma ovalada sin baranda, solo cuatro altas torres acabadas en punta que marcaban los cuatro puntos cardilanes. Reconocía ese lugar de los libros y las películas, sabía que Saruman encerró allí a Gandalf cuando éste fue a pedirle consejo antes de la celebración del concilio. Y también sabía que Gandalf había conseguido escapar gracias a la ayuda del señor de las águilas. Observó como el sol se empezaba a esconder tras las montañas y poco a poco se acercó al límite. Las paredes caían hasta el suelo lisas y oscuras, en la base de la torre pudo diferenciar a un grupo de orcos, aunque desde su posición no eran más que pequeñas motitas negras.

–"A ti te parece que esto es una salida!"- le gritó a Legolas, confundida, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Éste la detuvo antes de que la chica empezara a deshacer la pequeña barricada que había montado ante la puerta.

–"Es la única"- dijo el elfo con calma.

Anne le miró asombrada. –"Pero es que no has visto la distancia que hay hasta el suelo? Nos vamos a matar!"-

–"No, si abres un portal"-

Anne abrió los ojos como platos, ahora lo entendía. Ese era el plan de Legolas. –"Me siento muy cansada, no se si podré..."-

Legolas se acercó a ella, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica suavemente y la miró con ternura. –"Claro que puedes. Solo has de confiar en ti..."- añadió. –"...como lo hago yo. Y pensar en un lugar agradable."-

Anne se quedó un poco perpleja ante la palabras del elfo. '_Confía en mi?... Es que no ha visto la altura?... Nos vamos a matar!_'. En el momento que iba a replicarle, Legolas se puso serio y miró con preocupación hacia la puerta. –"No tenemos tiempo."- susurró. –"Ya están aquí."-

* * *

Un orco se acercó con temor a su amo, quien discutía con Gandalf el Blanco desde el balcón. –"Mi señor, los prisioneros han escapado."-

Saruman dejó de prestar atención al mago blanco y miró al orco con rabia. –"QUE!"-

–"Mi señor..."-

–"Que estas haciendo aquí! Buscadles!"- Pero antes de que él mismo pudiera ir en su busca, una muralla de fuego se interpuso entre él y la entrada a la torre. Se giró, con los ojos llenos de ira hacia Gandalf. Quien, había escuchado parte de lo que el orco había dicho y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Saruman volviese a atrapar a sus amigos. '_Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ellos_'.

* * *

Anne miró con miedo hacia la pequeña puerta, se oía ruido de pasos en las escaleras y, tras unos instantes, se empezaron a escuchar golpes. La puerta empezó a astillarse, no aguantaría mucho más. Legolas la llevó hasta el borde de la terraza, mientras Anne seguía mirando aterrada la pequeña puerta que los separaba de los orcos. Una fría ráfaga de viento hizo que centrara su atención en la caída a sus pies. Notó como Legolas la cogía de la mano suavemente y desvió su atención hacia él. El elfo la miraba preocupado. –"Todo saldrá bien."- le dijo. Anne le miró durante unos instantes y volvió a centrar su atención en la distancia que los separaba del suelo. Respiró hondo un par de veces, sacó fuerzas y valor de donde no los tenía y, volvió a mirar a Legolas, los ojos del cual le decían que nada malo les iba a ocurrir. '_Como no es él quien ha de abrir el portal..._' Así que, tras apretar con fuerza la mano del elfo, se dejaron caer.

El aire era frío y azotaba sus cuerpos con furia, Anne vio como el suelo iba acercándose peligrosamente a ellos y, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, susurró las palabras que podrían salvarles. Y, tras esto, solo hubo frío y oscuridad.

* * *

Saruman vio, impotente como dos figuras caían desde lo alto de la torre, intentó detenerles conjurando al viento, pero no le sirvió de nada, la magia de Gandalf era más fuerte que la suya y anuló su hechizo. Segundos después se produjo un suave resplandor azulado y las figuras desaparecieron en él. –"Maldito mago entrometido!"- le gritó, mientras veía al mago blanco alejarse de la torre a toda prisa.

Gandalf había notado donde se había abierto el portal, así que, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia allí, no sabia el estado en que se encontraban Anne y Legolas, pero esperaba que lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse a salvo. En cuanto a Saruman, Anne y Legolas podrían contarle más de lo que él había conseguido sacarle al mago traidor.

* * *

Legolas no soltó la mano de Anne en ningún momento, notó como el viento azotaba sus cuerpos mientras caían, vio una tenue luz y después cayeron al agua, fría y oscura. Salió a la superficie y arrastró a la chica con él, ésta había perdido el conocimiento, debido al agotamiento por haber abierto el portal. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de saber donde habían aparecido. Para su sorpresa, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Era el lago que había cerca de su ciudad, donde vio aparecer a Anne la primera vez.

La cogió en brazos y se adentró en el bosque, no sabia si habían orcos cerca pero era mejor estar resguardados por los árboles que en el claro del lago. Cuando encontró un lugar de su agrado, hizo un pequeño fuego y acercó a Anne. La chica temblaba por el frío, todas sus ropas estaban mojadas. Ya había anochecido, el verano había dado paso al otoño y, en esa época del año, el bosque empezaba a ser frío. Empezó a preocuparse al ver que la chica no dejaba de temblar, así que la sentó entre sus piernas y la recostó sobre su pecho, intentado que su abrazo le proporcionara algo de calor.

Anne despertó poco después, tenía frío y estaba cansada, muy cansada. Así que se apretó más contra lo que estaba apoyada, ya que era lo único cálido que sentía.

–"Anne?"- susurró Legolas, al notar movimiento.

–"Mmm"- respondió la chica sin moverse.

–"Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó.

–"Mmm"-

Legolas, suavemente, cogió a la chica por la mejilla y movió su cara hasta que pudo verla. –"Te encuentras bien?"- volvió a preguntar.

–"Me siento como un helado"- susurró la chica. –"Y no puedo dejar de temblar." Legolas empezó a frotar suavemente los brazos y la espalda de Anne con sus manos, intentando que la chica entrara en calor, mientras Anne le miraba atontada recostada en su pecho. –"Porque hace tanto frío?"-

–"El bosque es un lugar frío en esta época del año."- le susurró.

–"Espera, has dicho el bosque?"- le preguntó un poco alarmada, mirando por primera vez a su alrededor.

–"Si, estamos cerca de mi ciudad."-

–"Que! Como?"-

–"Pues abriste un portal, no lo recuerdas?"- empezó el elfo, alarmándose por la perdida de memoria de la chica.

–"Pero yo no quería venir aquí!"- dijo Anne, sin dejar de temblar en ningún momento. –"Quería ir a casa..."-

–"Caímos al lago en el que apareciste la primera vez, se parece mucho al que hay en tu mundo... puede que no tuvieras la suficiente energía para llevarnos hasta allí y por eso el portal se abrió aquí"- teorizó el elfo.

'_Pues que bien, helado de Anne en la Tierra Media!_'. –"Tú no tienes frío?"- le preguntó, al darse cuenta que era ella la única que estaba temblando.

"Los elfos no sentimos la temperatura de la misma manera que el resto de las razas."-

–"Casi prefiero ser un elfo que un mago"- suspiró la chica. –"Siempre he sido muy friolera."- se tocó la nariz con una de sus manos. –"Tengo la nariz helada"-

El elfo imitó el gesto. –"Cierto."-

–"Seguro que también tengo los labios morados"- dijo la chica tocándoselos con la mano. –"Siempre me pasa."-

Legolas le apartó la mano de los labios y se inclinó hacia ella para verlos mejor. Los miró con preocupación al comprobar que estaban violetas.

–"No por mucho tiempo"- susurró, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, y, tiernamente, unía sus labios a los de la chica. Los acarició con los suyos con ternura, si bien estaban fríos, eran mucho más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Se apartó un poco al darse cuenta que ella no respondía al beso, para comprobar que Anne volvía a estar dormida. Así que, guardándose las ganas (otra vez), la abrazó contra su pecho tras darle un último y suave beso.

Cuando Anne volvió a despertar, ya no tenía frío y el cielo empezaba a clarearse. Notó que estaba apoyada contra algo y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Legolas que la miraba con una sonrisa. –"Como te encuentras?"- le dijo este, tan cerca de su cara que había sentido la calidez de su aliento. Anne parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Se incorporó de golpe, apartándose del elfo e intentando no ponerse colorada, y entonces, sintió el frío que traía la mañana. Legolas rió ante la reacción de la chica y la agarró por los brazos obligándola a volver a la posición en la que estaba.

–"Aun hace frío. Es mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que el sol haya salido un poco más."-

'_Cuando dice aquí, se refiere a aquí encima suyo?_' Anne miraba un poco avergonzada a Legolas, mientras este seguía con su sonrisa. '_Por que sonríe? Y Por que me mira así?... Tengo la sensación de que se me ha olvidado algo importante_'

Siguieron abrazados un rato más, Anne sintiéndose un poco incomoda por estar tan cerca del elfo y con una extraña sensación de perdida de memoria, y Legolas divertido ante la situación de ver a la chica tan avergonzada, y un poco apenado porque ella parecía no recordar lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Legolas estuvo convencido de que la temperatura era la apropiada para que Anne no volviera a su estado de tembleques y tras haber disfrutado de lo lindo avergonzando a la pobre chica, le dio permiso para levantarse. Caminaron durante todo el día por el bosque, dirección a la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro, y comieron setas y raíces que Legolas aseguraba que sabían bien, pero que a Anne casi le hacen vomitar.

–"Vaya! Cuantos recuerdos!"- dijo Anne cuando pasaron cerca de un arroyo. –"Aquí me amenazaste por primera vez!"- rió la chica. '_Espera! No tuvo gracia!_'

Siguieron caminado durante todo el día, casi todo el tiempo en silencio, excepto las trescientas veces que Anne le preguntó a Legolas si estaba seguro de que no había orcos cerca, y las mil-quinientas '_Falta mucho?_' de las cuales el elfo estaba un poco harto. En esos momentos estaba empezando a plantearse los motivos de sus sentimientos hacia alguien tan pesado como Anne. '_En que deben estar pensando mis hormonas?_'.

Al caer la noche, Legolas hizo un pequeño fuego entre unas raíces y se sentó al lado de Anne, quien estaba sentada apoyada en un árbol. Legolas pasó el brazo por el hombro de la chica y la acercó a él, mientras Anne le miraba con cara de '_que hace este?_'. Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa y entonces...

'_Espera un momento..._' –"TÚ!"- se levantó Anne de golpe, señalando al desconcertado elfo con un dedo de manera acusadora. –"Te aprovechaste de que estaba agonizando para besarme! Elfo pervertido!"-

–"Que?"- se levantó Legolas, ya esperaba una reacción así de la chica en cuanto recordara lo ocurrido, pero no algo tan exagerado. –"No estabas agonizando!"-

–"Estaba más inconsciente que consciente!"-

–"Y como te sientes ahora?"-

–"Perfectamente, porque?"- Anne apenas pudo acabar la frase, Legolas se había lanzado hacia ella y la acorralaba entre un árbol y su cuerpo, y , sin darle tiempo a rechistar, atrapó los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Anne parpadeó dos veces antes de ... '_Me esta besando? Me esta besando! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa El elfo psicópata me esta besando! Aaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaa MmmmMmmmm MmmmMmmm_' Anne empezó a responder al beso que estaba recibiendo. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de Legolas y volvían a subir por su pecho, para posarse en sus suaves mejillas y de nuevo en su espalda, mientras con sus labios acariciaba a los del elfo con ternura. Legolas sentía las manos de la chica recorrer su espalda, la abrazó con más fuerza y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, mientras aferraba sus manos a su espalda y las entrelazaba con el oscuro cabello.

Cuando el beso acabó, separaron sus cabezas lentamente sin romper el abrazo. Ambos se miraban dulcemente mientras ponían en orden sus sentimientos. Legolas sonrió y, tras posar un suave beso en los labios de Anne, la abrazó tiernamente.

En ese calido abrazo, Anne se sentía un poco aturdida. Había prometido no volver a enamorarse después de las malas experiencias que había tenido. Sabía que siempre le salía mal, así que había decidido evitarse el dolor. Se había dado cuenta de que Legolas era una menaza para ella casi desde el primer día, y encima, el elfo se había vuelto muy amable las últimas semanas, irritablemente amable... Y ahora estaba ahí, aforrándose a su camisa para que no se marchara como los demás. Suspiró, no tenía más remedio que reconocer lo que sentía.

Notó como Legolas se ponía tenso y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, el elfo la había tirado a los pies del árbol y le tapaba la boca con la mano para amortiguar su grito.

"Sabia que no podías estar sin maltratarme por mucho tiempo"- le susurró. Legolas le dedicó una pequeña mueca antes de centrar su atención en el lugar donde, segundos antes, habían estado. Anne miró en la misma dirección para ver una horrible y enorme criatura salir de las sombras y olisquear el suelo y el aire, si es que ese bicho tenía nariz.

Legolas cogió a Anne de la mano y la arrastró tras él, tenían que alejarse o les descubriría. –"Que es eso?"- le susurró Anne, cuando ya estaban bastante alejados del peligro.

–"Una araña."- le dijo Legolas, examinando el terreno por si había más.

Anne le miró perpleja. –"Pero que dices! Las arañas no son tan grandes?"- y entonces lo recordó. –"En el Bosque Oscuro hay arañas gigantes."-

–"Aja"-

–"Con el asco que me dan las arañas!"- empezó Anne mientras miraba a su alrededor aterrada. –"Pero no hay más, verdad?"- Miró a Legolas esperanzada, mientras el elfo le devolvía una mirada de preocupación. –"Legolas?"-

El elfo miró hacia unos matorrales con preocupación, y acto seguido, empezó a caminar empujando a Anne delante de él para que no se detuviera. Había notado algo, y si sus sentidos no le engañaban, cosa que no solía ocurrir, la araña había seguido su rastro. '_Y no tengo armas!_' se lamentó, mientras aceleraba el paso haciendo que la chica casi corriera. '_Nos sigue el rastro, no hay más remedio..._'

Anne estaba muerta de miedo, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con Saruman y los orcos, ahora tenía que huir de arañas, pero no de arañitas cualquiera que les das un pisotón y adiós muy buenas, no, nada de eso, la araña era GIGANTE! '_Otra de las maravillas de la Tierra Media _' Notó como Legolas la cogía del brazo y la obligaba a parar.

–"Que ocurre?"- le susurró.

–"Quédate aquí y no te muevas"- le ordenó el elfo, mientras la dejaba detrás del enorme tronco de un árbol y él salía a un pequeño claro armado con una rama seca acabada en punta. Segundos después, ante Legolas apareció esa horrible criatura que, empezó a acercarse de manera amenazadora hacia el elfo. Legolas por su parte cogía la estaca como si se tratase de una espada y se ponía en guardia. Anne miraba la escena aterrada. '_Pero que hace! Va a atacar a la súper-araña con un PALO! _'

La araña se lanzó sobre Legolas varias veces, el elfo la esquivaba con mucha facilidad, intentando acercarse lo suficiente a su vientre para clavarle la estaca. En un par de ocasiones estuvo cerca de conseguirlo, pero la araña también era muy rápida y esquivó sus ataques. Finalmente, Legolas alcanzó su objetivo, y tras esquivar el aguijón de la horrible criatura, le clavó la estaca en el estomago y, con un rápido movimiento, le abrió la panza. Anne puso cara de asco al ver caer muerta y destripada a la araña, y se alegró de que Legolas estuviera bien. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su escondite, apareció otra de esas criaturas. Y ésta, para desespero de ambos, era mucho mayor que la anterior.

Legolas echó una mirada de preocupación a Anne, quien observaba aterrorizada como la gigantesca araña avanzaba hacia él. El gigantesco arácnido atacó a Legolas, quien la esquivaba intentando llegar a su vientre. Sin muchos más esfuerzos que con la primera, el elfo consiguió escabullirse por debajo del ser y clavarle la estaca, pero, en un último intento desesperado del bicho por cazar a su presa, lanzó su aguijón hacia el elfo, a quien no le dio tiempo de apartarse del todo, y se lo clavó en el hombro.

Anne salió a toda prisa de su escondite al ver a Legolas caer bajo el peso de la araña muerta y le ayudó a salir de debajo del cadáver del monstruo. Anne pudo ver que el hombro derecho del elfo estaba sangrando, pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, unas horribles patitas de araña se empezaron a ver entre las raíces de los árboles cercanos. Legolas la obligó a correr en dirección opuesta a los seres. Avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron, evitando raíces, piedras y barro. Pero tras ellos se podían oír los pasos de sus perseguidores. Anne no estaba segura de cuantas les seguían, pero sin duda eran más de una. Legolas la guió entre los árboles hasta una pequeña gruta donde le pidió que le esperase.

–"Que me quede aquí?"- le preguntó la chica entre incrédula y histérica. –"Y que piensas hacer? Estas herido!"-

–"Por una vez en tu vida, podrías hacerme caso!"- dijo, intentando que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara ni en su cara ni en su voz.

–"No, no y no!"- '_Pero es que se cree Superman o que!_'

Legolas se giró de golpe. Demasiado tarde para huir, las arañas ya estaban allí. Legolas y Anne entraron en la gruta y se resguardaron entre las sombras, mientras las arañas olisqueaban el ambiente y se acercaban a la entrada de la caverna, poco a poco. Ya estaban muy cerca, sin duda sabían que sus presas estaban ahí. Legolas intentó incorporarse, el dolor en el brazo aumentó, pero se puso en pie de todas maneras, las pensaba matar a todas. Anne vio como Legolas escondía una mueca de dolor antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada de la gruta con su estaca. Las arañas le vieron y, en seguida, se prepararon para atacarle. El elfo se tambaleó un poco antes de alzar desafiante su espada de madera.

'_Le van a matar! Le van a matar y se lo comerán! Le van a matar y se lo comerán y lo voy a ver en directo!... Piensa algo, piensa algo..._' Anne se puso en pie y salió de las sombras, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a quedarse ahí sentada. Así que, respirando hondo, se concentró, alzó sus manos y recitó un hechizo para crear hielo. Cual fue su sorpresa y la del elfo, por no hablar de la de las arañas asesinas, al ver como una gruesa muralla de hielo se iba creando entre los horribles bichos y sus presas. En cuestión de segundos cubrió toda la entrada a la gruta, dejando fuera a las arañas y dentro a ellos. Encerrados, pero sin arañas.

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aqui el capitulo. Han pasado muchas cosas, eh! Y como no, siguen metiendose en lios! Pobrecitos!_

_Espero vuestros comentarios. _

_Hasta proto! ;p _


	20. Cada vez que vengo a este reino la tengo

_Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero esta semana ha sido de locos! He tenido la entrega y presentacion de un trabajo y tb estoy estudiando para un examen final q tengo el martes q viene, y estopy un poco estresada!_

_Os pongo el siguiente capitulo, ya se q no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero es q mi mente no daba para mas, y antes q fastidiar la historia con alguna cagada a causa de mi agpotamiento mental, pues lo corto aqui._

_Gracias por todos los reviews, este capitulo ha tenido muchos...por que sera? jajaja_

_Y lo de siempre, espero q os guste, espero vuestros reviews y muchas gracias por leer esta historia._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 20: Cada vez que vengo a este reino la tengo que liar**

El elfo se tambaleó un poco antes de alzar desafiante su espada de madera._ Le van a matar! Le van a matar y se lo comerán! Le van a matar y se lo comerán y lo voy a ver en directo!... Piensa algo, piensa algo..._' Anne se puso en pie y salió de las sombras, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a quedarse ahí sentada. Así que, respirando hondo, se concentró, alzó sus manos y recitó un hechizo para crear hielo. Cual fue su sorpresa y la del elfo, por no hablar de la de las arañas asesinas, al ver como una gruesa muralla de hielo se iba creando entre los horribles bichos y sus presas. En cuestión de segundos cubrió toda la entrada a la gruta, dejando fuera a las arañas y dentro a ellos. Encerrados, pero sin arañas.

Legolas cayó de rodillas ante la muralla de hielo que se acababa de formar, mientras las arañas la golpeaban con furia pero sin éxito. Anne se acercó al elfo y le ayudó a sentarse apoyado contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

–"Te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó con preocupación, mientras Legolas le dedicaba una mueca de dolor. Anne le abrió la túnica, la cual estaba empapada de sangre. El hombro no tenía mejor aspecto, tenía una fea herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Con cuidado intentó limpiarla y vendarla con un trozo de tela de su falda, pero en menos de dos minutos, la tela estaba cubierta de sangre. Anne miró la herida con preocupación y repitió el proceso, mientras Legolas observaba como la chica le dedicaba toda su atención.

–"Supongo que tus tiritas de colores no servirán ahora."- le dijo, medio sonriendo.

Anne le miró a los ojos, muy seria. –"No tiene gracia."-

Legolas suspiró y, con su mano izquierda, acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Anne acabó de vendarle y le cerró la túnica. –"Estas arañas son como la que atacó a Frodo de camino a Mordor, verdad? Quiero decir que solo te dormirás, no?"- Por un extraño motivo la forma en que Legolas la miraba no le gustó nada.

–"No son de la misma raza."- dijo el elfo.

–"Pero el veneno no es mortal, no?"- Ahora si que no le gustaba nada la forma como el elfo la estaba mirando. –"Legolas?"-

–"Los sanadores de mi ciudad conocen el antídoto. El veneno tardará un par de días en hacer efecto, así que tendremos tiempo de llegar."- dijo, mientras la cogía por el brazo y la obligaba a apoyarse en su pecho. –"Ahora, descansa un poco. Ese hechizo te ha dejado agotada."- Y, sintiendo la suave respiración de Anne sobre su pecho, se quedó dormido.

Anne se acurrucó sobre Legolas suavemente y se quedó ahí quieta un rato, mientras miraba a su alrededor con temor. Ya no se oían los golpes de las arañas contra el muro de hielo, quizá se habían dando por vencidas. Sentía la suave respiración del elfo mientras dormía y, de vez en cuando le oía soltar algún gemido de dolor. Acarició su mano derecha y se asustó al notar que estaba fría. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo se habían quedado en la cueva, el frío muro de hielo dejaba pasar algo de claridad, estaba amaneciendo, no podían seguir ahí si querían llegar a la ciudad a tiempo.

"Legolas..."- Anne se inclinó sobre él y le zarandeó con suavidad para despertarlo. El elfo la miró medio dormido y le sonrió con dificultad. -"Creo que ya podemos salir, no se oye ruido fuera."-

Legolas asintió e intentó incorporarse, pero se sentía muy cansado y apenas pudo moverse. Anne, quien se encontraba arrodillada frente a él, le miraba con preocupación. Se inclinó para ayudarle, pero el elfo la detuvo.

"No creo que pueda caminar."- su voz sonó muy débil.

"Inténtalo, venga."- insistió la chica, quien estaba empezando a asustarse a causa del estado del elfo.

Legolas se limitó a negar con la cabeza. -"Tendrás que ir sola."-

Anne le miraba con cara de pánico, '_Que? Sola? Con esas arañas mutantes por ahí sueltas y él medio muerto en una cueva!_' -"No creo que pueda."-

Legolas la cogió de la mano con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla. -"Ya estamos muy cerca de las fronteras del reino. No creo que tardes mucho en encontrarte con los guardias. Si sigues la gruta, hay una pequeña salida no muy lejos de aquí."- Le explicó el camino que debía tomar para llegar hasta las fronteras sin perderse y lo que debía decirles a los guardias para que no la tomaran por una espía (otra vez), mientras ella prestaba toda la atención que podía e intentaba memorizar todos los datos. '_Seguir río hasta roca grande, girar derecha, avanzar hasta pequeña colina, bordearla... contar lo ocurrido a los guardias tranquilamente, indicarles el camino hasta aquí..._' -"Vale, creo que lo tengo."- le miró preocupada. -"Tú estarás bien?"-

"No te preocupes."- le dijo con media sonrisa.

"Está bien."- dijo Anne, no muy convencida de dejarle allí solo, en su estado. Se miraron unos instantes con preocupación. -"Vete ya, aprovecha mientras es de día."- Anne asintió, Legolas tenía razón, tenía que irse ya. Con cuidado se inclinó sobre el elfo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. -"No te muevas de aquí"- le susurró, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura y le volvía a besar. Se separaron lentamente y, tras intercambiar una última mirada de preocupación, Anne se puso en pie y desapareció entre las sombras de la gruta.

Legolas respiró hondo y dejó escapar un par de gruñidos de dolor cuando estuvo seguro que Anne estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para no oírlos. Se palpó suavemente el hombro. La herida ya no sangraba, pero no era eso lo que le hacía sentirse tan débil, si no el veneno de la araña. Nunca le había gustado sentirse débil y hacía muchos años, por no decir siglos, que no se sentía así. Pero ahora no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo había decidido traicionarlo y tendría que quedarse ahí, mientras Anne se adentraba sola en el bosque. '_Espero que no le pase nada..._' Pensando en ella volvió a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Anne se paró en la entrada de la gruta, tal como le había dicho Legolas, no debía salir a la claridad hasta estar segura de que no había arañas cerca. Esperó unos minutos, escuchando atenta, y, cuando se convenció de que esos enormes bichos no estaban cerca, salió de la cueva y se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el pequeño riachuelo. Caminó, o más bien dicho, corrió hasta que el sol estuvo alto, sin detenerse, siguiendo las indicaciones del elfo, un par de veces creyó estar perdida, pero al final resultaba no estarlo, Legolas había sido muy explicito. '_Gracias a Dios que conoce bien este bosque!_' Cuando el sol empezaba a descender acabó de bordear la colina que el elfo le había indicado, y, supuestamente, en el otro lado debía haber un grupo de guardias apostados en las fronteras. Así que, caminó con calma, intentando no parecer sospechosa, no quería acabar prisionera de nuevo. Se adentró en el bosque tras la colina, sabiendo que la estaban vigilando, pues Legolas ya le había dicho que los guardias estarían en los árboles y que no hiciera nada que pudiera alertarles o tomarla por hostil. '_Quien me tomaría por hostil con la pinta que llevo?... Parezco una gran masa de barro..._'

Un par de minutos después, un grupo de elfos salió de la nada y la rodearon, uno de ellos dio un paso hacia ella, mientras los otros la apuntaban con sus arcos. Anne no pudo reprimir la alegría al ver a los elfos. '_Los he encontrado! Los he encontrado! ... Cálmate!..._', pero aun así se contuvo.

"Quien sois y que hacéis aquí?"- preguntó el elfo que se había adelantado hacia ella.

'_Contar lo ocurrido tranquilamente..._' –"Legolas esta herido en una cueva a medio día de camino de aquí! Nos atacaron unas enormes arañas mutantes y una de ellas le clavó su aguijón en el hombro! Esta muy mal! Casi no podía moverse! Tenéis que ir a por él!"- explotó, medio histérica, gesticulando con los brazos como una loca.

El elfo la miraba tratando de descifrar si lo que decía era cierto. Por lo que él sabia el príncipe estaba en Rivendell y no se les había informado que estuviese de regreso. Aunque por otro lado, esa parecía la joven a la que el príncipe escoltó como prisionera hasta Rivendell, sin contar el aspecto que tenía. Su vestido estaba sucio y rasgado, ella parecía cansada y hambrienta, y tenía una fea quemadura en el cuello. Por no hablar de su estado psicológico, estaba histérica.

"Tranquilizaos y contadnos lo ocurrido con calma."- dijo, mientras con un leve movimiento de su mano, les indicaba al grupo de elfos que bajaran sus arcos.

'_Que me tranquilice?... Como ha él no lo han secuestrado!... ni atacado arañas gigantes!... Respira, esa es la clave..._' -" Legolas esta herido en una cueva a medio día de camino de aquí! Nos atacaron una enormes arañas mutantes y una de ellas le clavó su aguijón en el hombro! Esta muy mal! Casi no podía moverse! Tenéis que ir a por él!"- repitió Anne, aun más histérica, si es que eso era posible.

El elfo suspiró, resignado a no sacar otro tipo de respuesta de la histérica joven que tenia delante. Ordenó a dos de los elfos que tenía a sus órdenes que escoltaran a la chica hasta la ciudad, y junto con otros cuatro elfos se dirigió a caballo hacia donde la chica les había indicado. Dejando al resto de sus guardias vigilando las fronteras.

Anne suspiró más tranquila al ver que el elfo la creía y, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia no poder acompañarles, como muy amablemente el elfo le dijo, se encontraba muy cansada y solo les hubiese retrasado.

Los guardias que la guiaban hasta la ciudad caminaban en silencio a su lado, mientras ella se obligaba a comer un trozo de lembas que le habían dado. Estaba demasiado asustada y preocupada como para tener hambre. '_Espero que este bien... y que lo encuentren pronto..._'

Una vez en la ciudad, la llevaron al palacio. La hicieron detenerse ante la puerta del despacho del rey, la recordaba de la vez anterior que estuvo allí. Uno de los guardias entró, mientras que ella y su otro acompañante se quedaban esperando en el pasillo. Anne supuso que el elfo estaría informando al rey de lo ocurrido. '_Cada vez que vengo a este reino la tengo que liar, creo que no me van a dejar entrar mas!_' Al poco tiempo, la puerta del despacho se abrió y el guardia le indicó que entrara.

La sala continuaba teniendo el mismo aspecto, amplia y con grandes ventanales. El escritorio estaba justo en medio, y sentado tras este, estaba el rey Thranduil. A su lado y en pie, exactamente igual que en la ocasión anterior, se encontraba el hermano mayor de Legolas, el príncipe Thalion. Observaron como la chica avanzaba lentamente hasta el otro lado del escritorio. Al acercarse, Anne pudo ver la preocupación de ambos en sus rostros. Bajó su vista, si bien las miradas de los elfos no eran amenazadoras, estaban llenas de dolor y no tenía ánimos para encararlas.

"Podrías contarnos lo que ha ocurrido?"- preguntó el rey, quien la miraba atento. Le costaba creer que esa joven fuese el nuevo mago enviado por los Valar, pero así lo creía Lord Elrond. -"El guardia que acaba de irse nos ha informado de donde te encontraron y lo que les dijiste, y su explicación ha creado mas preguntas que respuestas."-

Anne levantó la cabeza lentamente. -"Por donde empiezo…"- susurró para si.

"Por el motivo por el cual estabais en el bosque."- le sugirió Thalion, su mirada no era risueña como la recordaba.

"Nos escapamos de Isengard, el portal debió abrirse en mi mundo no en el bosque..."-

"Isengard?"- la interrumpió alarmado el rey. -"que hacías en Isengard?"-

'_Voy a tener que explicar mucho…_' -"Mmm… Saben quien soy?"-

"Si, tanto Elrond como mi hijo enviaron mensajes explicándonos quien eres y los motivos por los que estas aquí."- dijo muy serio. –"También sobre cierta excursión no autorizada a tu mundo."- añadió, con un tono de voz que a Anne le pareció de reprimenda. -"Pero por lo que teníamos entendido, ni mi hijo ni tú teníais previsto abandonar los límites de Rivendell y menos ir a Isengard."-

"Y no lo hicimos, al menos voluntariamente."- empezó Anne. Les relató la historia de como Saruman los llevó hasta Isengard y los mantuvo prisioneros. El trato que intentó hacer con ella y la manera en que consiguieron salir de la torre. Como el portal no se abrió donde debería haberse abierto, motivo por el cual estaban en el bosque, solos y desarmados. La lucha de Legolas con las arañas y su paseo por el bosque en busca de ayuda. Mientras relataba lo ocurrido, los elfos no le quitaban ojo de encima, atentos a todas sus palabras. Tanto el rey como Thalion habían visto la fea quemadura que tenía la chica en el cuello, por mucho que ella intentase taparla con sus cabellos mientras hablaba. -"Tuve que dejarlo allí solo, a penas podía moverse."- acabó Anne en un susurro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el rey habló por fin. -"Ahora solo queda esperar a los guardias."-

"Será mejor que alguien te atienda esa quemadura."- dijo Thalion, avanzando hacia la joven y tomándola por el brazo. –"Vamos"- Acababan de abrir la puerta del despacho cuando escucharon alboroto al final del pasillo. Un grupo de elfos entraban en una de las habitaciones cercanas apresurados. Parecía que cargaban algo o alguien...

"Legolas!"- Anne salió corriendo en dirección al grupo de elfos, con Thalion pisándole los talones. Antes de que pudiera entrar en la habitación, uno de los elfos la obligó a detenerse. -"Déjeme pasar"- suplicó Anne.

"Es mejor que dejemos trabajar a los sanadores."- le dijo Thalion, que acababa de llegar a su lado. El rey llegó poco después, todos miraron con preocupación hacia el interior de la habitación cuando el sanador abrió la puerta para entrar.

* * *

Ahí se quedaron un buen rato. En pie, ante la puerta, viendo el ir y venir de sirvientes y sanadores con agua, vendas y hierbas. Pero nadie les decía nada. '_Esto ya parece urgencias!_' Anne escuchó pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia donde ellos se encontraban, desvió un poco la vista de la puerta para ver como una hermosa elfa de cabellos dorados como el sol y piel pálida como la nieve se acercaba con cara de preocupación hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

"Es cierto lo que me han dicho?"- preguntó, temerosa de oír la respuesta, a Thalion, quien simplemente asintió. La elfa soltó un leve sollozo y se abrazó al elfo.

Siguieron ahí, en silencio, un buen rato, hasta que, por fin, la puerta se abrió y salió uno de los sanadores. Con calma, les contó el estado del príncipe. Habían llegado a tiempo y el antídoto estaba haciendo efecto. La herida del hombro no era profunda y se curaría sin problemas. El príncipe se recuperaría, aunque necesitaba reposo. Anne, igual que todos, respiró mas tranquila al escuchar el _diagnostico._

"Podemos entrar?"- preguntó el rey.

"Pero no se queden mucho, el príncipe necesita descansar."- concluyó el sanador.

Esas palabras bastaron para que los cuatro se precipitaran dentro de la habitación. Los tres elfos se colocaron a ambos lados de la cama, mientras que Anne se quedaba a los pies de ésta mirando a Legolas asustada. Sino fuera porque le acababan de decir que se recuperaría, se habría creído lo contrario. Legolas estaba completamente pálido, tenía suaves ojeras moradas bajo los ojos y la piel le brillaba por el sudor, sin duda tenía fiebre. La escena antes sus ojos la impresionaba, cuando lo dejó en la gruta no estaba tan mal... o quizá si y no se lo dijo... Se acercó lentamente al lateral derecho de la cama y rozó suavemente el dorso de la mano del elfo con sus dedos. Suspiró un poco más tranquila al comprobar que no estaba tan fría como cuando cogió su mano en la cueva.

"Insisto en que alguien debería verte esa quemadura."- dijo Thalion, quien había estado observando a la chica. Anne se cubrió el cuello con su cabello como acto reflejo. -"No es nada"-

"A mi no me lo parece."- insistió.

"Estoy bien."- '_Por lo visto ser cabezotas es de familia!_'

La rubia elfa se acercó a Anne y la observó de cerca. -"Thalion tiene razón. Ven conmigo"- sin dejarla protestar la cogió de la mano. -"Cuando hayas descansado un poco podrás volver."- le dijo arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, Anne no dejó de mirar a Legolas hasta que se cerró la puerta tras ellas.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aqui por ahora._

_Quien será la rubita? la hermana, la amiga de la infancia, su prometida... uy, uy, uy, jajaja, se admiten apuestas!_

_Hasta pronto! _


	21. A salvo en el Bosque Oscuro

_Hola! ya estoy aqui otra vez! ya ha habido varios reviews en los q me deciis q vuestros padres os miran con cara de qerer llevaros al psicologo pq os reis sin motivo mientras leeis mi fic, pues bien, si al final os ingresan en un psiquiatrico decidme a cual vais q os acompaño, pero q tenga internet, eh! jajaja_

_Bueno, todas las preguntas sobre quien es la rubita se resuelven al final del capitulo,ok?no voy a desvelarlo antes de q lo leais!_

_Espero q os guste el capitulo! _

_

* * *

_

**Cap 21: A salvo en el Bosque Oscuro**

La rubia elfa se acercó a Anne y la observó de cerca. -"Thalion tiene razón. Ven conmigo"- sin dejarla protestar la cogió de la mano. -"Cuando hayas descansado un poco podrás volver."- le dijo arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, Anne no dejó de mirar a Legolas hasta que se cerró la puerta tras ellas.

La elfa la guió hasta una habitación cercana y la obligó a sentarse en la cama mientras ella preparaba el baño. Tras el baño, el cual le sentó muy bien y la ayudó a relajarse, la elfa le puso una especie de crema en la quemadura que olía a menta y se sentía fría al contacto con la piel. Anne se dejó manosear, como un autómata sin voluntad, hacia todo lo que la elfa le decía, no tenía ganas de pensar y mucho menos de discutir, así que ni siquiera protestó cuando vio el blanco camisón, al más estilo barbie, que la elfa le ofreció.

Fue en el momento en que la elfa la estaba peinando que reaccionó. '_Porque me esta peinando?... Por que voy en camisón?... Quien es esta?_' -"Como te llamas?"- le preguntó Anne, mirando a la elfa a través del reflejo del espejo. Esta le sonrió, y sin dejar de peinar sus cabellos delicadamente, le dijo con voz suave: -"Me llamo Adlanna, soy la prometida de Thalion."- Anne puso cara de '_Oh!_', su estado psicológico no daba para más. –"Has debido pasar miedo."- continuó la elfa, ahora un poco más seria. –"Esas horribles arañas..."- a ambas les dio un escalofrío al recordar esos seres. –"Pero por suerte los dos estáis bien."-

Anne suspiró. –"Está muy pálido."- susurró con expresión triste. –"Espero que se recupere pronto... aunque... a quien se le ocurre enfrentarse a esas arañas con un palo! Estúpido elfo psicópata!"- Adlanna la miraba sorprendida por la reacción que estaba teniendo. –"Te lo puedes creer! Esas arañas eran enormes! Estúpido elfo! Podría estar muerto!"- Anne se olvidó del enfado al comprender el significado de la última frase. –"Podría estar muerto..."- susurró, y, casi sin quererlo, todas las emociones contenidas de los dos últimos días, Saruman, los orcos, las arañas..., empezaron a salir y empezó a llorar sin poderlo evitar.

Adlanna abrazó a la desconsolada chica y le dio suaves masajes en la espalda para que se tranquilizara como si se tratara de un bebé, mientras Anne entre sollozos repetía una y otra vez: –"Estúpido elfo suicida"-. Cuando estuvo más calmada, Adlanna la llevó hasta la cama y la tapó con las sabanas. Anne no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que sintió su cuerpo agradecer la comodidad del colchón. Así que, segundos después, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Adlanna la miró con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, la joven tenía mucho cansancio acumulado y sin duda ese sueño le iría bien. La primera vez que Anne estuvo en el Bosque Oscuro fue como prisionera, así que no habló con ella, solo la observó durante la cena desde la mesa principal. Le había sorprendido mucho su manera de actuar, no solo mientras duró la cena o cuando estuvo bebiendo cerveza con Guimli, sino también como había tratado a Legolas mientras éste la llevaba prisionera. La observó con atención y le apartó un mechón del castaño cabello de sus ojos, sin duda era una muchacha extraña aunque de buen corazón '_con una manera muy peculiar de tratar a Legolas. Me pregunto que opinará él?_' sonrió dulcemente mientras salía de la habitación con sigilo.

* * *

El rey y Thalion observaban a Legolas preocupados. Había tenido mucha suerte, unas horas más y el desenlace habría sido totalmente diferente. Legolas se inquietaba en su sueño, fruncía el ceño e intentaba mover los brazos, pero estos no le respondían. El rey le cogió suavemente por los hombros para intentar calmarle justo en el momento que Legolas despertó sobresaltado y se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de su padre. No sabía donde estaba, trató de enfocar la vista y, cuando lo consiguió, se encontró con dos conocidos ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes. –"Donde esta?"- dijo y sus propias palabras le sonaron débiles y lejanas. El rey le miró sin comprender a que se refería. A Legolas le entró pánico al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su padre. '_Podría ser que Anne no hubiese llegado hasta los guardias?_' –"Donde está?"- volvió a repetir. –"La envié sola a por los guardias. Dime que no esta perdida en el bosque!"- continuó, luchando contra los brazos de su padre, los cuales no le permitían levantarse de la cama.

–"Tranquilízate."- empezó el rey con voz calmada. –"Ella está bien. Está en una habitación de este pasillo, Adlanna está cuidando de ella."-

Legolas le miró más tranquilo. –"Ella está bien..."- susurró. Se dejó caer en la cama soltando los brazos del rey. –"Ella está bien..."- repitió de nuevo, antes de volver a sumirse en su sueño.

Thalion miró a su padre alzando una ceja, el rey le devolvía la mirada un tanto confundido por la reacción del menor de sus hijos. –"Iré a ver como se encuentra la joven compañera de aventuras de Legolas"- anunció Thalion, mientras escondía media sonrisa.

Una vez en el pasillo, se encontró con Adlanna quien acababa de salir de la habitación de Anne y avanzaba hacia él. La cogió suavemente de la mano cuando la tuvo cerca y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–"Cómo está Anne?"- le preguntó.

–"Enamorada. Y Legolas?"-

–"Enamorado."- Ambos sonrieron y, cogidos de la mano, avanzaron lentamente hacia los jardines.

* * *

Legolas salió de su habitación sin hacer caso al sanador quien le decía una y otra vez que debía guardar reposo. Se sentía mucho mejor, la herida a penas le molestaba y la fiebre ya era historia. Entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación de Anne y la observó desde la puerta. Parecía dormir tranquilamente. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero prefirió no molestarla.

Se dirigió a los jardines y, sentados cerca de la fuente encontró a su padre y a Thalion. Se sentó con ellos, no sin recibir varias reprimendas por haberse levantado. '_Es que no entienden que necesito algo de aire fresco..._'.

–"Me alegro que estés mejor"- le dijo su padre, una vez hubo acabado de regañarle.

–"Nos diste un buen susto."- añadió Thalion.

–"Sin duda"- coincidió el rey. –"Que ocurrió exactamente? La joven maga nos ha contado su versión, pero me gustaría saber la tuya."-

Legolas les relató más o menos la misma historia que Anne. Saruman, la celda, como escaparon y las arañas. –"Entonces, ella encontró a los guardias?"-

–"Si."- respondió Thalion. –"Y estos fueron a buscarte en seguida. Fue una verdadera suerte."- Legolas asintió medio sonriendo, no había dudado de ella, sabía que lo haría bien.

Thalion alzó una ceja. –"Sabes, tanto Anne como tú os habéis olvidado de nombrar el mismo detalle."- Legolas le miró confundido. –"Ambos estabais muy preocupados el uno por el otro."-

Legolas miró a su hermano un tanto sorprendido. –"Bueno, estuvimos a punto de no sobrevivir. Creo que es normal, dadas las circunstancias."-

–"Dadas las circunstancias..."- repitió Thalion. –"...estabais demasiado preocupados"- continuó, remarcando el _demasiado_. Legolas comprendió donde quería ir a parar su hermano y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo un poco. '_Estoy harto de que lea en mi como si fuese un libro abierto_' Thalion sonrió al ver la expresión de su hermano. –"Sabía que te gustaban las damiselas en apuros!"- rió.

–"Por desgracia, este es un apuro de los graves"- comentó el rey.

–"Cuando Legolas hace algo, lo hace bien."- añadió Thalion, riendo de nuevo, mientras Legolas le miraba enfadado. '_Porque siempre encuentra la manera de molestarme?_'

El rey miraba la escena entre preocupado y divertido. Si bien era agradable tener a sus dos hijos en casa y sanos, también sabía que la situación con Saruman era peligrosa y más si se enteraba que la joven maga estaba en el reino. Por no hablar de las sospechas que tenía sobre los sentimientos de su hijo hacia ella. '_Todo sería más fácil si fuese una elfa._' Suspiró, pero no iba a ser él quien se interpusiera.

Un grito de: -"Dios mió!"- sacó al rey de sus pensamientos y a los dos hermanos de la pequeña discusión en la que estaban.

* * *

Anne despertó con la sensación que nunca en toda su vida había dormido tan bien. El cansancio había desaparecido por completo, se sentía llena de vitalidad y de fuerzas. Se incorporó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una amplia habitación, toda ella decorada con diferentes tonalidades de verde. El sol entraba por la ventana y una suave brisa traía el aroma de las flores. Cerca de su cama había una bandeja con frutas, así que se levantó a coger alguna, tenía muchísima hambre.

Devoró un par de manzanas en cuestión de segundos y se dirigió hacia el armario. Quería vestirse e ir a ver como estaba Legolas enseguida. Pero cuando pasó por delante del espejo se llevó un susto de muerte. –"Pero que!"- La chica que veía reflejada en el espejo (o sea, ella misma) llevaba puesto un camisón blanco, de cuello de barca y mangas largas que le tapaban las manos. La tela era bastante ceñida y tenía un bordado en forma de hojas de color verde pálido. '_Joder! También duermen con vestiditos! ... Y voy a juego con la habitación!'_ pensó, mientras se miraba horrorizada al espejo. Desde que llegó a Rivendell que había dormido con su pijama, en cierto modo le hacia sentirse mejor utilizar algo de su mundo a diario. Ni siquiera le importaba que las doncellas la miraran con cara rara cada vez que se lo llevaban para lavar. El pijama tenía dibujado un grupo de ositos comiendo helados, incluso intentó explicarles que eran los helados, pero no lo entendieron. Eso de comer cosas congeladas no les hizo mucha gracia.

Durante su estupor Adlanna entró en la habitación. –"Vaya. Me alegra ver que ya te encuentras mejor. Creímos que nunca despertarías"- le dijo sonriente.

–"Hola"- dijo Anne, desviando la vista hacia la elfa. –"Cuanto he dormido?"-

–"Un día entero."- Anne la miró sorprendida –"Dentro de una hora servirán la cena, es una suerte que estés despierta, así te podrás unir a nosotros"- añadió mientras se acercaba a la chica y le volvía a poner esa crema con olor a menta en la quemadura. –"Tiene mejor aspecto. Ya casi no se ve."-

–"Has estado cuidando de mi?"-

–"Si"- le contestó con una sonrisa.

–"Gracias."- Adlanna volvió a sonreírle. –"Como está Legolas?"-

–"Oh! Pues se ha recuperado muy rápido. Aunque el sanador le ha dicho que debe hacer reposo, le ha faltado tiempo para desobedecerle y salir a los jardines."-

Anne la miró sorprendida. 'Q_ue Legolas ya está bien! Que está en los jardines!_' –"Pero como es posible?"- '_Con lo enfermo que parecía..._'

–"Supongo que estarás deseando ir a verle."- dijo Adlanna escondiendo su sonrisa.

'_Esto me ha sonado a indirecta..._' Anne la miró con sospecha. '_Que les ha contado Legolas?_'

–"Apresurémonos en arreglarte"- continuó la elfa fingiendo no ver la mirada que le echaba la chica.

Poco después salían de la habitación. Adlanna le mostraba el camino hacia los jardines, pero el paso de la elfa era tremendamente lento. Anne estaba empezando a impacientarse. No acababa de creerse que Legolas ya estuviera bien, tenía que verlo con sus ojos. Así que cogió a la elfa por el brazo y empezó a caminar más rápido, al final parecía que la chica arrastraba a la elfa quien, divertida por la situación, reía mientras la guiaba hasta los jardines. '_Este palacio es un laberinto sin fin! Donde esta la salida?_'

Minutos después llegaron a los jardines '_Ya era hora_' Anne quedó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de un gran jardín en medio del palacio. Como si de un claustro de un antiguo convento se tratase, el jardín estaba rodeado por un gran porche sostenido por hermosas columnas que parecían árboles. El jardín era frondoso, varios caminos se internaban en el, pero los árboles y las plantas no dejaban ver donde se dirigían. Varios elfos paseaban cerca de donde ellas se encontraban, ya fuese en grupo o solos, todos parecían compartir la calma de ese lugar. Anne barrió con su vista el lugar y a su derecha, cerca de una preciosa fuente, encontró lo que buscaba.

"Dios mió!"- gritó Anne, más alto de lo que quería, pero sin importarle que medio jardín se hubiese girado hacia ella. Legolas, Thalion y el rey se encontraban sentados en un banco, y al oírla, volvieron su vista hacia ella. Legolas le sonrió.

"Estas bien!"- volvió a gritar Anne, mientras se acercaba a toda prisa donde se encontraba el elfo. Legolas se puso en pie. -"Te aguantas de pie!"- gritó de nuevo, sorprendida por su rápida recuperación. Legolas volvió a sonreír y dio un par de pasos hacia ella. -"Y caminas!"- Anne estaba alucinando, '_Pero si hacia a penas un día estaba medio moribundo!... La medicina elfica es genial! _'

"Estas bien? Seguro que estas bien?"- empezó a incordiarle la chica con preguntas, mientras le examinaba atenta a cualquier síntoma de enfermedad.

"Si"- repetía Legolas, una y otra vez, medio riendo, intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

"Seguro?"- seguía insistiendo. -"Mira que las recaídas es lo peor!"-

La escena siguió así durante unos minutos más. Anne preocupada repitiendo una y otra vez la misma pregunta y Legolas sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir para que le creyera. Mientras que la mitad de los elfos del jardín les observaba sorprendidos o riendo en el caso de Thalion y Adlanna.

"Esta bien, lo preguntaré por última vez."- dijo Anne, más convencida del buen estado de salud de Legolas. -"Como te sientes?"-

"Perfectamente"- respondió Legolas, sonriente.

"Bien"- dijo Anne, con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que Legolas se pusiera en guardia, pero antes de que reaccionase del todo...

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí por ahora!_

_**Bueno, sobre la rubita...**  
Varias acertasteis a cerca de q seria la prometida de Thalion, sobre todo Ely-chan q acertó de lleno, q ojo tiene esta chica. La mayoria de reviews decian q Anne haria explotar a Legolas en el caso de que la elfa fuera su prometida, jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia q coincidierais en eso todas. Ademas q creo q estabais en lo cierto. Tambien han habido otras opciones como que era la amiga q estaba enamorada o la elfa con la q su padre lo quiere emparejar, pues bueno, yo ya tenia pensado meter una elfa q representara ese papel, y ahora q veo (o leo) q a vosotras tambien os parece buena idea, creo q definitivamente la voy a meter en la historia, aun le estoy buscando nombre, pero se metera entre Anne y Legolas, y no! Anne no la hará explotar. Aun no estoy segura si sera en el proximo capitulo o el siguiente pero pronto conoceremos a la archi-enemiga de Anne!_

_**Sobre como he acabado este capitulo...**  
A que no adivinais q es lo q Anne se dispone ha hacer? yo ya lo sé! jajajaja.  
_  
_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	22. Que bonito es el amor

_Hola caracola!_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya habeis dejado mas de 200! Muchas gracias! Haber si llegamos a los 300! jajaja._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 22: Que bonito es el amor**

"Esta bien, lo preguntaré por última vez."- dijo Anne, más convencida del buen estado de salud de Legolas. -"Como te sientes?"-

"Perfectamente"- respondió Legolas, sonriente.

"Bien"- dijo Anne, con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que Legolas se pusiera en guardia, pero antes de que reaccionase del todo...

PUM

Anne le arreó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. Del golpe, Legolas tuvo que apoyarse en el banco para no perder el equilibrio. Se giró con cara mezcla de desconcierto y enfado, con la mano acariciándose aun la zona que había recibido el impacto. Mientras que, ahora si, que habían captado toda la atención de todos los elfos presentes en el jardín, quienes miraban muy sorprendidos a la chica que acababa de darle un buen puñetazo a uno de sus príncipes.

"Pero a que viene esto?"- preguntó Legolas medio susurrando, sintiéndose el centro de las miradas y no queriendo provocar una escena ante tanta gente.

"Por encerrarme en mi habitación de Rivendell!"- le gritó Anne a quien le dada igual que los demás se enterasen.

"Creía que me habías perdonado..."- dijo Legolas un poco desconcertado.

"En tus sueños! Lo había aplazado hasta que te encontraras mejor!"-

La discusión que acababa de dar comienzo había captado la curiosidad de los presentes quienes se preguntaban unos a otros que era lo que había ocurrido en Rivendell. Legolas miró a su alrededor, para verificar lo que ya se temía, todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. -"Podríamos discutir esto en otro lugar?"- preguntó, medio siseando, para que nadie más que Anne le escuchara.

"Solo conseguirás moverme de aquí arrastras!"- respondió Anne desafiante.

Legolas suspiró al darse cuenta que la chica estaba muy enfadada, no conseguiría llevarla a discutir eso a un lugar más privado por las buenas. -"como quieras..."-

Anne intentó apartarse, pero Legolas fue mucho más rápido y en un movimiento la cargó en su hombro sano (el izquierdo) como si se tratase de un saco de patatas. Anne gritó e intentó patalear, pero el elfo tenía sus piernas muy bien sujetas y casi no podía moverlas. -"Estupido elfo!"-

Legolas se giró hacia su padre e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. -"Con vuestro permiso..."- El rey, quien miraba la escena sorprendido, le dio permiso para irse con un gesto. Mientras Thalion intentaba contener la risa. –"Que bonito es el amor."- murmuró.

Legolas caminó rápido hacia el palacio y por uno de los pasillos próximos. Anne, quien había gritado al principio, ahora se dedicaba a pellizcarle la espalda mientras murmuraba los ya típicos _Elfo psicópata!._

Entraron en una de las salas cercanas, un amplio salón lleno de sofás puestos alrededor de un hogar de fuego que se encontraba apagado. Legolas, sin muchos miramientos, dejó caer a la chica en una de las butacas cercanas. Y respiró más aliviado al haber cesado el ataque de pellizcos contra su espalda.

Anne, quien no había caído en una posición muy apropiada para una dama, se puso en pie en seguida y encaró al elfo: -"Estupido elfo psicópata!"- Ambos cruzaron sus mejores miradas de odio durante unos segundos hasta que por fin Legolas habló.

"Por donde íbamos?"-

'_En serio quieres saberlo..._'

PUM

Anne le volvió a arrear otro puñetazo, mientras Legolas, quien no se lo esperaba, la miraba desconcertado con la mano otra vez en su cara. -"Pero que haces?"-

"íbamos justamente por ahí!"-

"Era necesario volverme a pegar?"- se quejó el elfo, quien ya había recobrado la compostura.

"Con que derecho te atreviste a encerrarme?"- volvió Anne al tema inicial, ignorando al elfo y su comentario sobre el reciente puñetazo.

"Por que era muy peligroso que fueras"- empezó Legolas. -"Ya has visto de lo que es capaz Saruman y lo que te ha hecho."-

Anne dudó unos segundos. Era cierto, lo habían pasado realmente mal y Saruman era muy poderoso, por no hablar de peligroso. Pero... -"No se te ocurrió otra manera de convencerme?"-

"Es casi imposible discutir contigo..."- susurró el elfo '_Como ahora por ejemplo..._'

"Sin duda, otra de tus ideas geniales!"- siguió Anne. -"Como saltar de lo alto de la torre o atacar a las arañas asesinas con un palo! Cual es tu coeficiente intelectual?"-

Legolas hizo una pequeña mueca. -"Tenias un plan mejor?"-

"No, pero al menos no soy una suicida en potencia! Elfo psicópata! Podrías estar muerto! Eran enormes y tú con un palo!"- respiró hondo tras su pequeña explosión y le miró, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

"Mas tranquila?"- preguntó Legolas, al ver que parecía que se estaba calmando.

"Elfo psicópata!"-

Legolas hizo otra pequeña mueca, esa expresión estaba empezando a transformarse en su segundo nombre. Centro su mirada en ella. -"Mas tranquila?"-

"Elfo psicópata"- repitió Anne, pero esta vez no sonó tan fuerte. Empezaba a sentirse hipnotizada por la mirada del elfo, quien acercó su mano lentamente y acarició con ternura la mejilla de la chica. Anne cerró los ojos al sentir el suave contacto y respiró hondo. Notó como Legolas se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. –"Elfo psicópata..."- repitió una última vez desde el pecho del elfo, antes de rodear su cintura con sus brazos y aferrarse a él con fuerza. –"Todo está bien"- decía dulcemente Legolas en su oído. –"Los dos estamos bien y aquí estarás a salvo."-

Anne se perdió en ese abrazo durante unos minutos, respirando la fragancia de Legolas. '_Espera un momento, aun no he acabado..._' Levantó su cabeza para mirarle. –"Aún queda una última cosa..."- Legolas se puso en guardia, pensando en que más había hecho que hubiese hecho enfadar a la chica. Cuando Anne acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla, Legolas se puso tenso, esperando un nuevo puñetazo, pero por el contrario, Anne le acarició y delicadamente acercó su cara a la de ella. Con dulzura unió sus labios a los del elfo, quien respondió al beso de inmediato. Anne pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Legolas mientras él repartía caricias por su espalda. Sus labios se unían y se separaban una y otra vez, Anne jugaba con el labio inferior de Legolas, mientras él intentaba atrapar ambos labios de ella entre los suyos sin éxito. Ninguno quería que ese momento se acabase, y cuando por fin se separaron, Legolas miró a la chica aún sorprendido.

–"Y esto?"- pregunto el elfo.

–"Bueno..."- empezó Anne un poco avergonzada. –"...por matar a esa horrible araña y no morir en el intento."-

Legolas sonrió y le acarició la barbilla. –"Si no recuerdo mal, fueron dos arañas."- dijo, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y volvía a besarla. Anne sonrió ante el comentario y volvió a pasar sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Legolas. Poco a poco, el beso, que había comenzado suave como el anterior, fue haciéndose más pasional. Los brazos de Legolas aprisionaban el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo con fuerza, mientras su lengua se abría paso entre los labios de Anne. Ella sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda al notar la pasión en el beso de Legolas y, sin pensarlo, se abrazó con más fuerza al elfo, permitiéndole que profundizara el beso. Cuando les faltó el aire, no tuvieron más remedio que separase, respirando con dificultad y sonriendo.

–"Si este es el premio que me espera, creo que te salvaré más a menudo"- bromeó Legolas, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Anne.

–"Siento decirte que se me han quitado las ganas de meterme en líos por una buena temporada"- rió Anne.

–"No se si serás capaz."-

–"Oye!"- se quejó Anne, dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el pecho.-"Quien iba a decir que acabaríamos así."- murmuró, mientras Legolas le acariciaba una mejilla distraídamente.

"Chocamos un poco al principio"-

"Un poco?"- dijo Anne alzando una ceja.

"Quizás no fue un poco."- Sonrió Legolas –"Y ni siquiera me di cuenta que entre discusión y discusión te dedicabas a robarme el corazón."-

"He resultado ser un cazador mas silencioso que tú."- bromeó Anne, provocando la suave risa de Legolas. En ese momento sonó una campana, Anne miró a su alrededor extrañada. '_Hora de ir a misa?..._'

"Es el aviso para la cena."- comentó Legolas. Anne asintió e intentó separarse de Legolas, pero éste no la dejó aparatarse de él. La chica le miró alzando una ceja y escondiendo media sonrisa. -"Ya que has empezado con los agradecimientos"- dijo el elfo. -"Yo también tengo cosas que agradecerte."-

Anne sonrió. -"Como por ejemplo?"-

"Bueno, que hicieses explotar la puerta de la celda, que abrieras el portal, el muro de hielo, que encontraras a los guardias..."- empezó a enumerar Legolas. '_Vaya, he hecho todas esas cosas?_' pensó Anne. '_Al final seré un buen mago y todo!_' -"Y lo más importante, que me pusieras la tirita de los osos y no la de los cerdos"- añadió con una pequeña mueca.

Anne rió ante el comentario de Legolas -"Son muchas cosas que agradecer, mejor lo dejamos para después que estoy muerta de hambre"- Legolas asintió y la liberó de su abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse del todo Anne le cogió por la camisa. -"Mmm, pensándolo mejor, creo que necesito un adelanto ahora."- Legolas sonrió, y sin perder tiempo, la abrazó de nuevo y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Entre risas llegaron hasta el gran salón, desde la puerta Anne pudo ver que la sala estaba llena de gente y que la cena acababa de servirse. Apretó la mano de Legolas y empezó a caminar mas despacio, no queriendo adentrarse en esa sala llena de desconocidos.

Legolas se paró a su lado. –"Que ocurre?"-

–"Me da vergüenza"- le susurró la chica.

El elfo la miró extrañado. –"Vergüenza?"-

–"Todos me han visto pegándote"- volvió a susurrarle.

Legolas rió, –"No te preocupes por eso, les gustaras"-

"O me encerraran"- murmuró Anne.

"Todo va a ir bien, vamos"- dijo Legolas y empezó a caminar de nuevo arrastrando a la pobre chica tras él. Caminaron por entre las mesas que había en la sala en dirección a la mesa principal, la cual estaba en el otro lado de la sala, mientras Anne intentaba no prestar mucha atención a todas las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban los presentes. –"Te he dicho alguna vez que no me gustan las multitudes?"- susurró a Legolas una vez hubieron cruzado el comedor.

"Sentimos el retraso padre"- dijo Legolas con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La mesa presidencial no era de las mas grandes, el rey estaba sentado a la cabeza y, a su izquierda se encontraban Thalion y Adlanna. Había dos sitios libres a su derecha, y el resto de la mesa ya estaba ocupada por consejeros y sus familias, como Anne supo más tarde. Anne y Legolas tomaron asiento a la derecha del rey de manera que quedaron ante Adlanna y Thalion, respectivamente.

"No parecen heridos, eso es que la discusión ha acabado bien"- comentó Thalion con una amplia sonrisa mientras ofrecía una de las bandejas de comida a su hermano. Legolas le miró furioso a la vez que Anne bajaba la cabeza para que no vieran como se ponía colorada. '_Sabía que no era una buena idea venir..._'

Por suerte para Anne, la cena siguió sin ningún tipo de alusión al pequeño incidente entre su puño y la mejilla de Legolas. Los presentes empezaron a hablar sobre temas referentes al reino, desde economía al estado de las fronteras, mientras Adlanna y Anne se miraban con cara de '_hombres, siempre hablando de trabajo'_. Así que las chicas iniciaron su propia conversación. Anne ya se sentía más cómoda, Adlanna era muy amable y le estuvo contando muchas de las costumbres del reino.

* * *

_Bueno, tendreis q esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para saber como acaba la cena. _

_Q os ha parecido el puñetazo de Anne a Legolas, ya os dije q se vengaria del elfo por haberla dejado encerada en Rivendell, ya se q fue hace mucho, pero la chica es un poco rencorosa, q le vamos a hacer. _

_Sobre vuestras opiniones con respecto a lo q iba a hacer Anne..._

_Han acertado de lleno, mas o menos: GHiKi, MiLi GreenLeaf, Mordecay, Yoko, Blaze y alatar lady of the ring__. Enhorabuena! Conoceis a Anne muy bien!_

_Eärine, Lothmenel, Morning view, kalid y Ely-chan: como podiais pensar q Anne le iba a besar! Es q aun no la conoceis? Es un poco inestable, como le iba a besar ante tanta gente!_

_HADA , nessa, ElY BrOdY y Dermiel disteis las dos opciones. No teniais ni q haber dudado. Anne besando a Legolas en publico despues de q este casi muere por hacerse el heroe? Estaba cantado q le iba a aporrear! jajaja _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por haber dejado vuestras opiniones. _

_Hasta pronto!_


	23. Elfas acosadoras, chupitos y preguntas

_Hola! Bueno, bueno, no me puedo creer q muchos no os esperarais el puñetazo! Pero si Anne es un poco inestable! Creia q eso ya habia qedado claro, jajaja. Es broma. Digamos q a la chica le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, de manera q le es mas sencillo darle una torta q confesar q estaba muy preocupada. _

_Bueno, aqui os dejo otro capitulo, espero q os guste. La verdad es q a mi me ha gustado bastante escribirlo._

_ Atencion, gran novedad:_

" comitas dobles" - dialogo en cristiano.

" **comitas dobles y negrita**" - dialogo en elfico.

' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos.

_Bueno y ahora a por el capitulo!_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 23: Elfas acosadoras, chupitos y preguntas**

Después de la cena, la mayoría de los presentes se dirigió hacia una espaciosa sala con un hogar encendido en el centro. Habían mesas y sillones en los laterales de manera que el centro quedaba libre. Pronto empezó a sonar música y en apenas unos instantes el centro de la sala se convirtió en una pista de baile.

Adlanna y Anne se sentaron en uno de los sofás. La elfa le contó que casi cada noche ocurría lo mismo. Después de la cena se reunían allí para hablar tranquilamente, relatar historias o bailar. Aunque cuando hacia buen tiempo solían pasar las veladas en el jardín. Mientras la elfa hablaba, Anne se dedicó a observar la sala. Era una escena bastante parecida a los bailes que se celebraban en la Sala del Fuego de Rivendell. Había elfos hablando en grupo, otros relatando historias y parejas bailando al son de la suave música. Su vista se paró en un grupo de elfos que había al fondo de la sala y sonrió.

Legolas escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermano, igual que hacían los consejeros presentes. Al sentirse observado, desvió su atención de la conversación y miró a su alrededor hasta que la vio. Anne le observaba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la sala y cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella le sacó la lengua. Legolas alzó una ceja y puso cara de '_porque me sacas la lengua?'_. Mientras Anne se giraba para hablar con Adlanna, fingiendo no haber visto la cara del príncipe.

Anne volvió a mirarle y vio como se estaba despidiendo de los consejeros y empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Pero a medio camino, una nube de hermosas elfas rubias con preciosos vestiditos de diferentes colores rodearon al príncipe, haciendo que Anne le perdiera de vista tras una delicada muralla de colores.

Anne rió al ver lo ocurrido. –"Siempre pasa igual"- dijo Adlanna, quien miraba en la misma dirección que la chica.

–"Lo sé"- dijo Anne entre risas. –"En Rivendell ocurrió lo mismo. Ya me estaba preguntando donde estaba su club de fans del Bosque Oscuro"-

–"Club de fans?"- preguntó la elfa un poco desconcertada.

–"Me refiero a sus admiradoras"- le aclaró Anne.

–"Quizás deberías ir a salvarle, no crees?"- le comentó la elfa. Anne la miró con cara de '_que insinúas?_' mientras que Adlanna la miraba con su mejor cara de niña inocente.

–"Y dime, Thalion no tiene club de fans?"- preguntó Anne, intentando picar a la elfa.

–"Lo tuvo, pero ahora yo soy el único miembro de su _club de fans_"- respondió, orgullosa, Adlanna, y Anne rió al comprobar lo extraño que había sonado las palabras _club de fans_ en la boca de la elfa. Volvió a mirar a Legolas quien parecía que tenía verdaderos problemas para deshacerse de las elfas.

–"Te lo puedes creer, es capaz de matar a dos arañas con una estaca, por no hablar de los millones de orcos que habrá matado en toda su vida y no puede escabullirse de veinte elfas."- dijo Anne y, tras un suspiro, añadió. –"Voy a echarle una mano, tardo un segundo."- Se puso en pie y se dirigió a una de las mesas cercanas, sobre la que había una bandeja llena de fruta. Seleccionó una manzana roja y volvió hasta donde estaba Adlanna.

–"Que vas a hacer con esa manzana?"- la preguntó curiosa la elfa, quien se había puesto en pie a su lado.

–"Observa, es uno de mis mejores trucos."- le dijo Anne sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Tras esto, lanzó la manzana por encima de donde estaban las elfas acosadoras.

Legolas trataba de disculparse y seguir su camino, pero las damas se lo impedían, preguntándole una y otra vez por su estado, por el viaje a Rivendell, si quería bailar con ellas... Legolas aguantaba la situación sin perder la sonrisa, intentando atravesar la barrera que formaban las elfas ante él, cuando sus sentido le alertaron de que algo estaba a punto de impactar contra su cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento, alzó el brazo y cogió el redondo objeto que se dirigía hacia él, lo que robó un –"Ooooh!"- de admiración de las elfas presentes. Legolas abrió la mano para descubrir que el extraño objeto volador era una manzana roja, y sonrió al entender de quien se trataba. Alzó su vista por encima de las cabecitas de las elfas para ver a Anne quien le saludaba con la mano, sonriente.

–"Esto es lo que creo que es?"- le preguntó Legolas, alzando un poco la voz, para que la chica le oyera. El gesto hizo que las elfas se giraran para ver con quien estaba hablando el príncipe, de manera que la barrera de elfas se abrió y Legolas pudo aprovechar para escapar de ellas y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Anne, seguido por las elfas acosadoras.

–"Si crees que se trata de una manzana, estas en lo cierto."- le sonrió Anne.

–"Me refiero a que si esto significa que quieres bailar conmigo."- le dijo el elfo cuando estuvo frente a ella, mientras que las elfas miraban la escena un poco perdidas.

–"No, solo me apetecía tirarte algo a la cabeza"- dijo Anne, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ir por ahí tirando cosas a la gente. Legolas sonrió mientras las elfas la miraban como a un bicho raro por no haber querido bailar con el príncipe.

–"príncipe Legolas."- dijo una de las elfas. –"Quizás podríais presentarnos a vuestra amiga."-

–"Por supuesto."- dijo un sonriente Legolas, y lanzándole una mirada a Anne que decía '_Aun no nos hemos librado de ellas_', se colocó al lado de la chica, de cara a las elfas y empezó a hablar.

–"Ella es Andraya de Rivendell, alumna y protegida de Gandalf "- les dijo, sin parecerle oportuno entrar en detalles sobre su calidad de mago o el mundo en el que se había criado. Las elfas la miraron sorprendidas al escuchar el nombre de Gandalf pero ninguna dijo nada.

"Ella es Pilindiel, hija de Rudhon, consejero del reino."- dijo Legolas señalando con un gesto a una hermosa elfa de cabellos dorados y preciosos ojos azules que la miraba con curiosidad. Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de la elfa, Legolas empezó a decir el nombre de todas las restantes, las veinte, y la familia de la que procedían, mientras que las elfas inclinaban la cabeza cuando el príncipe las nombraba. Tres milésimas de segundo después Anne era incapaz de recordar el nombre de las elfas, solo le había quedado una cosa clara '_Todas se llaman no-se-que-wen, excepto la Pilinguilen esa, y son hijas de algún consejero o guerrero importante. Perfecto!_'

Legolas intentó escabullirse cogiendo a Anne por el brazo, pero al ver sus intenciones, las elfas volvieron a la carga con más preguntas e indirectas para que las sacara a bailar. Anne suspiró '_Que pesaditas! No me extraña que Legolas no pueda librarse de ellas, son como lapas!... Mmmm... Debería hacer algo?_' Y tras darse cuenta de que Legolas no parecía que conseguiría librarse de ellas en un buen rato, decidió intervenir.

–"Bueno chicas, ha sido un placer conoceros."- '_aunque no recuerde el nombre de ninguna y mañana ni siquiera vuestras caras_' empezó Anne, haciendo que todas centrasen su atención de nuevo en ella. –"Ahora, si nos disculpáis, nos iremos a sentar por ahí"- dijo señalando ningún lugar en concreto. –"ya que el príncipe Legolas debería hacer reposo y no creo que bailar con veinte elfas sea el concepto de reposo que se tiene en este reino."- añadió sonriente. –"Así que..."- alzó una de sus manos a modo de despedida, mientras con la otra cogía el brazo de Legolas y empezaba a caminar hacia atrás tirando de él. –"...que lo paséis bien!"- '_que yo me quedo al príncipe_' Y empezaron a caminar hacia una de las mesas cercanas, mientras las elfas les observaban con expresión derrotada. '_Que os habíais pensado pringadas!_'

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una mesa que había en uno de los rincones de la sala aun riendo por lo que acababa de suceder. –"Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, ya me veía bailando con todas ellas"-

–"deberías ser más duro con ellas, no puedes dejar que te acosen de esas manera."-

–"No es fácil. Son muy insistentes y he de ser educado."- se justificó Legolas.

–"Entonces creo que deberías llevártelas de paseo por el bosque, ataditas y obligándolas a caminar todo el día, y, de paso, les presentas a tu yo psicópata. Ya veras lo rápido que te dejan en paz"- bromeó Anne.

–"Eso es lo que hice contigo y el resultado ha sido el opuesto."- rió Legolas.

–"Pero yo nunca te acosaría para que bailaras conmigo!"- le soltó Anne, fingiendo estar molesta.

–"Eso es porque no sabes bailar"- dijo Legolas sonriendo. Anne le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Legolas ponía cara de buen niño.

La bonita escena se interrumpió cuando Legolas llamó a uno de los sirvientes y le pidió que les trajera algo de vino. Legolas se había dirigido al sirviente en élfico, y Anne había entendido la mayor parte de la conversación. '_Gracias a Lord Elrond y a sus interminables y aburridas clases. Por cierto, puaj! Vino..._' –"**No hay nada mas que vino?**"- preguntó Anne en élfico.

–"**También hay licor de frutas**."- contestó amablemente el elfo.

–"**Perfecto**."- le sonrió Anne y se giró de nuevo hacia Legolas, quien la miraba sorprendido. –"Que?"-

–"No sabía que ya dominaras el élfico"- le dijo, aun con cara de sorpresa.

–"Pero si solo he dicho dos frases y mi pronunciación es pésima!"-

–"**Pues tendremos que practicar**"- comentó Legolas sonriendo.

'_Genial! La próxima vez que alguien me precinte la boca._' En ese momento apareció el elfo con una botella de licor y dos vasitos. Anne miró los vasos sorprendida. '_Pero si parecen vasitos de chupito! Que caña!_'

–"**Este licor es bastante fuerte, estas segura que no prefieres vino**"- decía Legolas, mientras Anne ya estaba empezando a servir el licor. Éste desprendía un aroma suave y fresco, como a bosque.

–"Vale."- empezó Anne, pero se calló al ver la cara de Legolas que decía '_en élfico!_', Anne puso cara de '_que pesado_' y continuó. –"**Vale. Juguemos al juego de las preguntas. Sabes cual es?**"- Legolas negó con la cabeza. –"**Trata de hacerse preguntas por turnos, cada pregunta cuesta un trago, es decir, si te bebes ese vasito pues tienes derecho a hacer la pregunta que quieras**"- Legolas asintió con cara de haber comprendido las reglas del juego, no es que sea un juego muy complicado, y antes de que pudiera decir nada... –"**Yo empiezo!**"- dijo Anne y se bebió el contenido del vasito de golpe ante la sorpresa del elfo. El licor sabía a una mezcla de frutas silvestres, moras y fresas y puede que algo más. Estaba realmente bueno y a diferencia de los licores de su mundo, este no picaba la garganta, apenas había notado el alcohol. '_Y dice que esto es fuerte?... Pregunta! Pregunta!_'.

–"**Que edad tienes?**"- preguntó Anne, desde el primer día que se moría de curiosidad por saberlo. Legolas la miró como calculando la respuesta. –"**No vale quitarse años, eh!**"- le regañó.

Legolas sonrió. –"**Bueno, ... em ... 1931**"- dijo al fin. Anne se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ya se esperaba que fuera muy mayor, pero haber vivido casi dos mil años! Legolas, amablemente, acarició la barbilla de la chica y le hizo cerrar la boca. –"**Ahora te parece algo extraño pero ya te acostumbraras. Tú eres un mago y por tanto, también tienes el don de la larga vida. Además soy uno de los elfos más jóvenes**"- Eso solo consiguió que Anne volviera a abrir la boca de la impresión. '_De los más jóvenes, pero si es un viejo! entonces... que edad tendrán Lord Elrond y Gandalf?_'. El elfo dejó escapar media sonrisa y tímidamente añadió. –"**Los elfos no envejecemos a la misma velocidad que los mortales, de manera que si comparásemos mi edad con la de un mortal, pues tendría unos veinte años, más o menos**"-

–"**Que?**"- dijo Anne, que por fin había reaccionado. –"**Me estas diciendo que eres más pequeño que yo?**"-

–"**Creo que no me has entendido**"- empezó Legolas. –"**Era solo una comparación para que te hicieras una idea, sigo teniendo 1900 años mas que tú**"-

–"**1908**"- le corrigió la chica. –"**Pero psicológicamente tienes veinte, eso quiere decir que soy mayor que tú. Entonces, porque mandabas tú todo el tiempo?**"-

Legolas sonrió. –"**Creo que eso es otra pregunta.**"- y antes de que Anne pudiera servirse y beberse un nuevo chupito de licor, Legolas ya se había bebido el suyo y la miraba sonriente.

–"**Mi turno**"- dijo con una mirada que a Anne no le gustó nada. –"**A que se refería Lucas, cuando, mientras intentabas que dejara en paz a Sonia, te dijo que cada vez los eliges más raros?**"-

Anne tragó saliva con fuerza. '_De repente ya no me gusta este juego_' –"**Como quieres que sepa a que se refería ese **capullo?"- (la palabra capullo no la dijo en élfico, ya que Lord Elrond no le había enseñado insultos)

–"**No estas contestando a mi pregunta**"- dijo Legolas sonriendo.

Anne bufó de mala gana. '_Definitivamente este juego es una mierda, de quien ha sido la idea..._' –"**Supongo que se refería a la colección de **imbeciles** con la que he salido**"-

–"**Cuando dices salir, te refieres en plan pareja?**"- pregunto el elfo. Anne asintió. –"**Y con cuantos has salido?**"- preguntó curioso.

–"**Creo que eso es otra pregunta**"- dijo Anne, imitando el tono que había usado el elfo, y acto seguido se bebió su chupito a velocidad terminal. Miró a Legolas sonriente, quien estaba esperando su pregunta '_Bueno, ya que has sacado el tema..._'

–"**Con cuantas has salido tú?**"-

–"**Con ninguna**"- respondió sencillamente el elfo, mientras Anne le miraba con cara de '_ya chaval! Que me lo voy a creer'_ –"**Nunca he cortejado a ninguna dama, es la verdad**"-

'_Cortejar? Ni que fueran palomas!..._' Anne le miró extrañada. –"**Y que has hecho durante dos mil años, jugar a soldaditos con tus espadas y tu arco?**"- añadió en tono irónico.

–"**Entre otras cosas**"- sonrió Legolas.

–"No me extraña que las elfas acosadoras estén tan desesperadas"- murmuró Anne.

Legolas rió ante el comentario de Anne antes de beberse de un trago su vasito. –"**Bien. Mi turno. Cuantos?**"-

'_Él no ha salido con ninguna y yo he salido con una colección de imbeciles... mmm..._' y lentamente alzó su mano con cuatro dedos en alto. Legolas alzó las cejas con asombro. –"**En tan poco tiempo? Pero si eres muy joven...**"-

Anne sonrió tímidamente. –"**Aunque nada que merezca la pena recordar**"- dijo con un tono de voz un tanto triste.

–"**Seguro que les diste un buen puñetazo**"- bromeó Legolas, que se había dado cuenta de que no era un tema del que le gustara hablar.

–"**No. Esa es una reacción que solo causas tú en mi.**"- medio rió Anne.

–"**Por que yo soy especial**"- dijo, a la vez que le dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–"Tonto"- murmuró Anne sonriendo, y se giró un poco para que Legolas no viera que estaba empezando a ponerse colorada a causa de sus palabras. Cogió la botella y empezó a rellenar los vasitos de nuevo. Al dejar la botella de nuevo sobre la mesa, ésta se tambaleó un poco y tanto Anne como Legolas la cogieron para que no cayera, de manera que la mano de Anne quedó bajo la del elfo. La chica no estaba segura si era por el licor o la mirada penetrante de Legolas o la manera en que suavemente acariciaba su mano o todo lo anterior, pero le estaba empezando a entrar mucho calor. '_Respira, respira._' Pensaba mientras se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de esos preciosos ojos azules que le sonreían. Desvió un poco la vista para observar la sala unos segundos. '_Esto sigue lleno de gente... supongo que tirarme encima suyo y besarle un poquito llamará mucho la atención, no?..._'

"**En que piensas?**"- preguntó suavemente el elfo.

"**En las ganas que tengo de besarte**"- dijo Anne sin pensarlo. '_Ups, se me ha escapado. Esto si que ha sido el licor._' Y esta vez fue Legolas quien tuvo que girar un poco la cara para que la chica no viera como empezaban a salirle los colores.

* * *

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Thalion y Adlanna observaban sonrientes a la parejita feliz. –"Y dices que le ha tirado una manzana en la cabeza para llamar su atención?"- preguntó Thalion.

–"Si, debe ser una costumbre de su mundo"- dijo la elfa.

Thalion sonrió. –"Empezaba a temerme que se quedaría soltero para siempre, por suerte Anne a sabido ganarse su corazón."-

–"Creo que hacen buena pareja"- añadió la elfa sonriente.

Pero estos no eran los únicos que les observaban, el grupo de elfas acosadoras también estaban siendo testigo de la escena, entre cuchicheos y miradas curiosas, desde uno de los laterales de la sala.

Legolas y Anne, ajenos a todas las miradas que estaban captando, salieron riendo por una de las puertas laterales dirección a los jardines.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Ya me direis lo q os parece!_

_ Hasta pronto!_


	24. Volviendo a la rutina

_Hola! Bueno, bueno, reconozco q los dos ultimos capitulos fueron mas cortos de lo habitual. El motivo es que creo que entre el calor que hace y los recientes examenes, mis neuronas estaban un poco fritas. Pero no os preocupeis q creo q ya se estan recuperndo. Asi que este capitulo vuelve a la longitud habiual, ok? Espero q os guste!_

_Por cierto, no sé la edad que se supone tiene Legolas, la que dije en el capitulo anterior me la inventé, ok? _

_Y muchisimas gracias por los reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 24: Volviendo a la rutina**

Anne despertó sobresaltada al oír unos insistentes golpes en su puerta. '_Que pasa? Que hora es? Donde..._' –"Ay!"-

PUM

–"Menuda leche!"- dijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, un pelin desorientada, y se daba cuenta que acababa de caerse de la cama.

–"Estas bien? He oído un golpe y..."- Adlanna la miraba preocupada desde la puerta de la habitación.

–"Estoy durmiendo"- se quejó Anne, quien había pasado olímpicamente de volver a su cama y había preferido quedarse a dormir en el suelo. Estaba cansadísima, se había pasado la noche anterior paseando por los jardines con Legolas hasta bien tarde, sin contar que le dolía un poco la cabeza, '_Estupido licor de las narices!_'

–"Aun estas durmiendo?"- le preguntó la elfa, a la vez que le tiraba de un brazo para que se levantara. –"Ya deberías estar vestida."-

–"Grrmmm"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

–"Ha llegado Mithrandir y quiere verte."-

'_Mithrandir? De que me suena?...Gandalf!_' –"Gandalf esta aquí?"- fue la información que Anne necesitaba para levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar y salir por la puerta en menos de 3 microsegundos bajo la mirada estupefacta de la elfa.

–"Vamos o que?"- le preguntó a Adlanna, al ver que no salía de la habitación.

–"Si, si"- se apresuró la elfa a seguirle el paso.

* * *

Gandalf había cabalgado sin descanso desde Isengard, percibió la apertura del portal cerca de la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro y se apresuro en llegar lo antes posible. No creía que Saruman hubiese percibido también donde se abrió el portal, pero de todas maneras, el bosque no era un lugar seguro. Al pasar cerca de Rivendell, decidió acercarse a la casa del medio elfo e informarle de lo ocurrido. A penas estuvo unos minutos en la preciosa ciudad, lo justo para coger algunas provisiones y cosas que creía le serian útiles, y volvió a partir. Por suerte, Sombragris era un caballo excepcional. Volaba por encima de los prados a una velocidad sorprendente y su resistencia era única. De manera que en unos pocos días habían llegado a su destino. Pidió audiencia al rey Thranduil quien se la concedió de inmediato. Y ahora estaba allí, en su despacho, sentado en una cómoda butaca ante el rey y sus dos hijos.

-"Me alegro de que estéis bien."- le dijo sonriendo a Legolas, quien inclinó la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento por sus palabras. Iba a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en Isengard cuando unos pasos apresurados hicieron que centrara su atención en la puerta del despacho. En menos de dos segundos entró Anne, quien, con cara mezcla de alegría y sorpresa, se lanzó sobre el mago a grito de -"Gandalf!"- El mago correspondió a su abrazo y luego la apartó suavemente para observarla con atención. -"Parece que estas bien"- murmuró. -"Mmmm"- se fijó en el cuello de la chica. La quemadura se había curado casi por completo, pero la zona aun estaba un poco roja.

Una vez todos hubieron tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa, entre Anne y Legolas le contaron lo ocurrido con Saruman, desde que aparecieron en Isengard hasta que llegaron a la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro. Mientras Gandalf les escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirles en ningún momento, centrando sus ojos azules en el que tenía la palabra en ese momento.

-"Menuda aventura"- dijo, cuando Legolas y Anne dieron por concluido el relato. -"Así que absorbió tu poder con sus manos?"- Anne asintió.

-"Eso es lo que busca?"- preguntó el rey. -"La magia de la joven maga?"-

-"Mmm... Me temo que para conseguir su objetivo necesita mas poder del que posee ahora."- dijo el mago pensativo. -"Perder su magia fue un duro golpe para él, así que para recuperarla ha decidido robársela a otro mago. Puesto que Saruman no es muy poderoso y Anne aun no controla su magia, es la presa perfecta."-

-"Y para que quiere los poderes de Anne?"- preguntó Thalion.

-"Es que no es obvio"- le miró Gandalf. -"Desea venganza. Usará su magia para vengarse de todos nosotros por hacer fracasar sus planes durante la guerra del anillo. Por eso pretende enviar orcos por toda la Tierra Media, esta preparando un ejercito en Isengard."- Todos le miraron sorprendidos. -"Atacar Isengard esta descartado, él es fuerte en su torre. Debemos preparar los ejércitos y esperar a que dé el primer paso. Aragorn está organizando las defensas de Gondor, y Eomer de Rohan ya ha sido avisado. No se cuando pretende atacarnos, pero cuando lo haga las cosas se pondrán feas."-

Anne miró a todos los presentes quienes, a su vez, miraban a Gandalf con preocupación. Las noticias del mago eran graves. Saruman quería vengarse de la Tierra Media y para conseguirlo pretendía robarle su magia. '_Menudo lío en el que estoy metida!_' Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gandalf, los cuales, para su sorpresa la miraban risueños.

-"Así que la señorita hizo magia de verdad"- le dijo medio sonriendo. -"Por fin! Creía que nunca te decidirías."-

Anne le dedicó una mueca. -"Es que trabajo mejor bajo presión."- El mago rió.

-"Hacer explotar una puerta o defenderte de Saruman con una llama de fuego fue un buen trabajo. Por no hablar del portal que abriste o el muro de hielo."- le dijo en un tono que denotaba orgullo hacia su joven alumna. -"Un muro de hielo, muy interesante"- murmuró el mago. -"Como se te ocurrió?"-

-"Lo vi en una peli"- le dijo Anne. Y, tras ver la mirada de '_que lo viste donde?_' que ponían todos los presentes, añadió mirando a Legolas y Gandalf. -"En la tele, ya sabéis, esa curiosa cajita que estuvisteis mirando durante casi 24 horas embobados"- Ambos asintieron, y, aunque el rey y Thalion seguían perdidos, decidieron no preguntar. -"Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"- preguntó Anne.

-"Bueno"- la miró el mago sonriendo. -"Continuar con tu formación, por supuesto."- Anne puso cara de '_Puaj!_' -"De camino hacia aquí pasé por Rivendell para coger varias cosas que vamos a necesitar. Como algunos libros y tus cosas"-

'_Lo que yo decía, puaj! Libros!... espera ha dicho..._' -"Mis cosas?"- preguntó Anne esperanzada.

-"Si, he traído la bolsa que trajiste de tu mundo, algunos de tus vestidos y a Ambar."- respondió el mago.

'_Mi bolsa! Bien! Se acabó eso de dormir con vestiditos. Pijama! Pijama!...espera ha dicho..._' -"Ambar? Que hace Ambar aquí?"- preguntó Anne confusa.

-"Las lecciones de equitación han de continuar y Ambar es tu caballo."- respondió Gandalf como si nada.

-"Y yo que creía que me había librado de ella"- murmuró Anne. -"claro que también creía que me había librado de las clases..."-

-"Bueno"- rió el mago. -"Comenzaremos las clases de magia cuanto antes, en cuanto al élfico y la historia..."- Anne ponía cara de asco, mientras el rey, muy amablemente, le ofrecía los servicios de Daeron para esas materias, quien en su día fue tutor de sus hijos. '_Perfecto, un vejestorio aburrido._'

-"Y supongo que a Legolas no le importará encargarse de las clases de equitación. Estoy en lo cierto?"- preguntó el rey a su hijo, quien simplemente asintió. Anne miró a Legolas ilusionada. '_Guau! Va a ser mi profe! Q guay!... espera, el elfo psicópata de profesor..._' pero sus reparos desaparecieron en cuanto Legolas le sonrió tiernamente. '_Guaaa.._'

-"Creo que sería útil que también aprendieras a usar la espada"- le dijo Legolas.

-"Espera, espera..."- empezó la chica, al ver que a todos les había parecido una buena idea, excepto a ella. -"Eso va en contra de mis principios pacifistas."-

-"No se si creerme lo de tus principios pacifistas después del puñetazo que le diste a Legolas"- dijo Thalion, medio riendo. Gandalf miró de Anne a Legolas alzando las cejas con asombro. -"Puñetazo?"-

-"Es importante que aprendas a defenderte en caso de que tu magia no te sirva. Yo puedo encargarme también de esas clases"- se ofreció Legolas, intentando cambiar de tema. Anne le miró, no demasiado convencida con el ofrecimiento. '_Elfo psicópata + espadas, esto si que no me parece buena idea..._' Pero una nueva sonrisa por parte del elfo la hizo cambiar de opinión otra vez. '_Mmmm... Que más da, nunca he tenido un profe tan guapo..._'

-"Creo que ya esta todo claro."- empezó el mago.

'_Sin duda, entre los cuatro han reorganizado mi horario_' El horario en cuestión era algo así: por las mañanas historia, cultura, costumbres, conocimientos generales de la Tierra Media y élfico con Daeron. Después de comer tocaba Legolas, es decir, equitación y lucha, y por último, las clases de magia con Gandalf a partir de media tarde hasta que al mago le pareciera oportuno, porque, como ya había ocurrido en Rivendell, las clases de magia solían alargarse hasta altas horas de la noche.

-"Has desayunado ya?"- le preguntó Gandalf, Anne negó con la cabeza. -"Pues ve a comer algo, te espero en media hora en..."-

-"Déjame adivinar"- le interrumpió la chica. -"En la biblioteca?"-

Gandalf asintió y tras esto, se dio por concluida la pequeña reunión, y Legolas y Anne salieron del despacho en dirección a los comedores.

-"Así que eres mi nuevo profesor..."- dijo Anne medio riendo.

-"Voy a ser muy exigente, así que no esperes ningún tipo de favoritismo"- le dijo, fingiendo estar serio. Anne le miró con cara de perrito abandonado y le cogió de la mano. -"Y yo que pensaba que esto iban a ser una vacaciones..."- suspiró.

* * *

Como excepción al nuevo horario de Anne, ese día la primera clase fue la de magia, ya que no había habido tiempo de avisar a Daeron y Gandalf no quería que la chica perdiera el tiempo. De manera que nada mas acabar de desayunar empezaron con las lecciones. La clase con Gandalf siguió la dinámica habitual. Larga explicación y después un poco de practica. Estuvieron repasando los hechizos que Anne había usado en su reciente aventura por la Tierra Media. Gandalf mostró un especial interés en el muro de hielo, así que, después de mucho insistir a la chica, Anne acabó haciendo un pequeño muro en los jardines.

-"Vaya, nunca se me habría ocurrido."- comentó el mago. -"Parece que tienes una habilidad especial para controlar el frío. Si no recuerdo mal, el orco que mataste en tu mundo murió congelado."-

-"Si, pero el hielo no me sirvió de nada para quitarme la mano de Saruman de encima"- le dijo la chica. -"Quizás deberías enseñarme algún hechizo en plan escudo o algo así, para que la próxima vez que Saruman intente achicharrarme el cuello pueda impedirlo. Además, también estaría bastante bien aprender a abrir cerraduras, no tengo ganas de ir por ahí haciendo explotar puertas todo el tiempo. Es agotador y me pone de mal humor."-

El mago asintió sonriendo, '_Por fin un poco de interés..._'. -"Bien, veamos si encontramos algo así en alguno de los libros"- Y acto seguido volvieron a la biblioteca, donde pasaron el resto de la mañana, entre libros y pergaminos.

* * *

Después de comer, Anne se cambió el vestido que llevaba por algo más cómodo, unos pantalones y una túnica oscuros. La siguiente clase era la de equitación y, aunque le encantaba la idea de pasar la tarde con Legolas, no le hacia tanta gracia pasarla con Ambar y mucho menos montar al bicho-desobediente con un vestidito. Cuando estuvo lista fue hacia los establos donde la esperaba Legolas. No habían coincidido a la hora de comer, ya que, para seguir con la costumbre de Gandalf, la clase acabó más tarde de lo previsto, así que para cuando llegaron al salón, la mayoría de gente ya se había marchado. Anne entró en los establos y contempló a los hermosos caballos que allí había, hasta que su vista se fijó en uno en especial.

-"Aquí estas"- murmuró, acercándose a Ambar y mirándola con sospecha. La yegua alzó la cabeza al reconocerla y soltó un bufido. -"Así que no me has echado de menos, eh? Yo a ti tampoco."- le dijo, mientras le abría la puerta y le permitía salir hacia el exterior. Pero Ambar, en vez de irse hacia fuera, se quedó quieta ante Anne, clavando sus oscuros ojos en los de la chica. '_Pero que le pasa a esta?..._'

PUM

-"Au!"- Anne casi cae de culo al suelo por el impacto. Ambar le había dado un cabezazo y ahora trotaba inocentemente hacia un prado cercano.

-"Me alegra ver que ya os lleváis mejor"- comentó Legolas sonriendo, quien había llegado justo a tiempo de ver lo ocurrido. Anne se giró hacia él aun frotándose la frente. -"Ese bicho me odia..."- murmuraba.

-"No te odia"- rió Legolas, mientras examinaba la frente de la chica. –"Solo te estaba saludando"-

-"Pues que bien!"- se quejó Anne. -"No podría dar la patita como un perrito?"-

-"No te ha dado fuerte, ni siquiera te ha dejado marca"- dijo Legolas, después de posar un suave beso en la frente de la chica. '_Guaaa... ahora si que estoy bien..._' -"Vamos?"- Anne asintió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Ambar, donde ahora también había otro caballo, un precioso corcel blanco con manchas plateadas en el lomo. Legolas se acercó al corcel y le acarició la frente mientras le susurraba suaves palabras en élfico. Tras esto, montó de un salto.

Anne, por su parte, miraba a Ambar con cara de '_como me des otro cabezazo te voy a hacer explotar!_', mientras que la yegua la miraba con carita inocente. Lentamente se acercó a ella y, al ver que no había peligro de recibir un nuevo golpe, se subió.

Trotaron por el prado y pronto se adentraron por el bosque siguiendo un camino. Según Legolas, el sendero acababa en un pequeño claro en el que estarían tranquilos y podrían empezar a practicar con la espada. Fue en ese momento cuando Anne se dio cuenta que el elfo cargaba con un bulto en su espalda del que sobresalía la empuñadura de un par de espadas. Anne puso cara de asco y se dedicó a intentar disuadir a Legolas para pasar de la clase de esgrima, pero el elfo no dio su brazo a torcer. Así que pasaron todo el camino al claro medio discutiendo de porque tenía que aprender a usar la espada, y , en el caso de Anne, también intentando evitar que Ambar se parase a olisquear todos los matorrales que encontraba. Unos veinte minutos después, el sendero terminó en un bonito prado no muy grande, de forma circular, rodeado por árboles. A excepción de un enorme árbol que parecía antiguo, en el centro de la explanada.

-"Bien"- empezó Legolas, mostrándole una de las espadas. -"Primero practicaremos con estas espadas que no están afiladas para que no te hagas daño."- añadió, ofreciéndole una de las espadas a la chica. Anne la cogió, sin muchas ganas, y en cuanto Legolas la soltó, la chica pudo notar todo el peso del arma. -"Esto pesa diez quilos! Como quieres que la levante?"- se quejó.

-"Las espadas elficas son las mas ligeras que existen"- le informó el elfo.

Anne puso cara de asombro. -"En serio? Entonces cuanto debe pesar la de Aragorn?"-

-"Al menos cuatro veces más que estas."-

-"Vaya. Esta muy cachas, eh?"- dijo Anne, sorprendida.

Legolas rió. -"Solo la armadura que lleva Guimli ya pesa el doble que tú"-

Anne volvió a poner cara de asombro. -"Guau! Ahora entiendo porque es tan bajito. Sus huesos no han podido crecer con todo ese peso encima."- murmuró.

Legolas volvió a reír. -"Venga, comencemos."- y, acto seguido, empezó a mostrarle como debía cogerla. Anne miraba a Legolas sin muchas ganas. Nunca le habían interesado esas cosas, además la espada era realmente pesada. '_Tengo que librarme de esta clase como sea... Mmm_'

-"Oye! Eso es un pino?"- preguntó de golpe, señalando al enorme árbol que había en el centro del claro.

-"No."- dijo Legolas contrariado, no entendiendo como podía confundir un pino con esa preciosa haya. Así que empezó a explicarle que se trataba de una haya muy antigua y las diferencias entre hayas y pinos, que, por cierto, no habían en ese bosque. Mientras Anne miraba a su alrededor, pasando olímpicamente de las explicaciones del elfo, contenta por haberse librado tan fácilmente de la clase.

-"No me estas escuchando."- se quejó Legolas, al darse cuenta. Anne puso cara de niñita inocente y el elfo le respondió con una mueca. -"No volverás a engañarme. Por donde íbamos..."- y siguió mostrándole la manera correcta de coger la espada.

La clase continuó con algunos movimientos básicos y estocadas. A Anne cada vez le contaba más levantar esa pesada espada, sus brazos ya casi no podían a sostenerla. Mientras Legolas le iba mostrando lo que hacia mal y le pedía que lo repitiera una y otra vez. '_Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho mas..._' Cinco minutos después Anne no tuvo mas remedio que dejar caer la espada al suelo y, ya de paso, ella también. Se sentó, respirando con dificultad a causa del cansancio, y con los brazos cayendo inertes a cada lado. -"No podré moverlos nunca más..."- murmuró antes de tumbarse de espaldas.

-"Que debilucha eres."- le dijo Legolas, mientras se sentaba a su lado. -"Creo que vamos a tener que practicar mucho. Parecía que estabas mas en forma"- añadió el elfo, ignorando la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo por parte de la chica.

-"No soy debilucha!"- dijo Anne, cogiendo la espada y poniéndose en pie de un salto. Legolas sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado. Sabía por propia experiencia que la manera mas fácil de hacerla reaccionar, era haciendo que se enfadara.

Así que continuaron la clase un rato más. Esta vez, Anne intentaba alcanzar a Legolas, a quien no le costaba nada esquivarla. -"Eres muy lenta"- reía el elfo cada vez que la espada de Anne daba en la suya o en el suelo. -"Tú juegas con ventaja. Tienes 2000 años de practica."- se quejaba la chica. -"Quejica!"- seguía riendo el elfo.

-"Te lo estas pasando en grande, verdad?"- le dijo Anne minutos después, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento apoyada en la espada. Legolas se limitó a sonreírle. -"Me gustaría haber visto tu primera clase, seguro que eras un pato!"-

-"Siempre he sido mucho mas ágil que un pato."- se defendió el elfo con aire orgulloso.

Anne hizo una mueca. -"Claro, don Perfec..."- y antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Legolas la había desarmado y acorralado contra uno de los árboles cercanos del perímetro del claro. -"..to"- acabó Anne en un susurró, mientras el elfo la miraba serio, a apenas dos milímetros de ella. -"Ves lo rápido que puedo llegar a ser, como un gato."- le susurró.

Pero Anne no le estaba escuchando, sino que estaba embobada sonriéndole con cara de tontita. -"Que guapo estas cuando pones cara de psicópata... Mmmm..."- Legolas sonrió y, sin liberarla, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella para besarla.

* * *

-"Estoy destrozada"- se quejaba Anne mientras bajaba de Ambar y dejaba que Legolas guiase a los dos caballos hasta los establos.

-"Te veré en la cena"- le dijo Legolas riendo, a un par de pasos de ella.

-"Si no voy a cenar es que estoy muerta en mi habitación"- respondió la chica, lo que robó una última carcajada del elfo. Anne observó como Legolas se dirigía por el camino hacia los establos, seguido por los dos caballos, hasta que lo perdió de vista y entonces empezó a caminar hacia el palacio. Le dolía todo y tenía los brazos medio muertos. '_Estupidas espadas!_' Caminó por los jardines acariciándose los doloridos brazos pensando en que lo único que quería era tumbarse en su camita y descansar.

-"Buenas tardes"- una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista, pudo contemplar a ...

* * *

_Adivina, adivinanza... de quien sera la suave voz? jajaja _

_Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo, hasta pronto! ;p _


	25. Haciendo amigas o puede que no

_Hola! Bueno, ya estoy aqui otra vez. Reconozco q Anne no ha tenido muchas vacaciones, la pobre. Acaban de escaparde Isengard y aparece Gandalf preparado para una nueva sesion de clases, jajaja. Pero al menos las clases con Legolas..._

_Espero q os guste el capitulo, ya me contareis lo q os ha parecido!_

_Y ahora..._

_Lo de siempre: _

_" comitas dobles" - dialogo._

_' comitas simples y cursiva! ' - pensamientos_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 25: Haciendo amigas o puede que no**

-"Estoy destrozada"- se quejaba Anne mientras bajaba de Ambar y dejaba que Legolas guiase a los dos caballos hasta los establos.

-"Te veré en la cena"- le dijo Legolas riendo, a un par de pasos de ella.

-"Si no voy a cenar es que estoy muerta en mi habitación"- respondió la chica, lo que robó una última carcajada del elfo. Anne observó como Legolas se dirigía por el camino hacia los establos, seguido por los dos caballos, hasta que lo perdió de vista y entonces empezó a caminar hacia el palacio. Le dolía todo y tenía los brazos medio muertos. '_Estupidas espadas!_' Caminó por los jardines acariciándose los doloridos brazos pensando en que lo único que quería era tumbarse en su camita y descansar.

-"Buenas tardes"- una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista, pudo contemplar a una de las criaturas más preciosas que nunca había visto. Era una elfa, alta y esbelta, de bonita figura, con una clara piel que daba la sensación de ser de porcelana. Sus dorados cabellos caían a ambos lados de sus hombros, brillantes como los reflejos del sol. Al mirarla a los ojos se encontró con una preciosa mirada turquesa.

-"Hola"- respondió Anne un poco aturdida, sin saber donde había visto esa cara antes.

-"No os acordáis de mi, verdad?"- sonrió la elfa, lo que hizo que su carita pareciese la de un ángel.

-"No, lo siento."- contestó Anne, un poco avergonzada. '_Mírala que guapa y yo con esta pinta!_'

-"Soy Pilindiel"- dijo la elfa sonriendo. -"El príncipe nos presentó ayer, después de la cena."-

Anne puso cara de comprender. '_Una de las elfas acosadoras_' -"Si, es cierto, ahora te recuerdo. Perdona pero fueron tantos nombres..."-

-"No importa. Has llegado hace poco, aun tendrás que habituarte, tantas caras nuevas ha de ser confuso."-

-"Si, un poco. Todo me parece raro por aquí"- A Anne empezaba a caerle bien esa elfa, parecía realmente amable, quizás iba a hacer una amiga?

-"Al menos el príncipe Legolas te esta tratando bien."- dijo la elfa sin perder la sonrisa –"Supongo que hasta que hagas amigos y puedas desenvolverte tu sola por la ciudad. El príncipe siempre ha sido muy bondadoso."-

A Anne las palabras de la elfa le sentaron como si le acabaran de clavar una aguja en la nuca. '_Bondadoso? Habla de mi como si fuera una obra de caridad?_' La elfa curvó un poco los labios al ver el cambio en la cara de la chica. A Anne, con esa sonrisa, la elfa ya no le parecía un angelito. '_Esta no ha venido a ser mi amiga..._'

-"Supongo que querrás ir a cambiarte. Vas tan..."- y fingiendo que intentaba no poner cara de asco, añadió. -"...sucia y llena de barro. Nosotros, los elfos..."- remarcando la palabra _elfos_ -"...no nos ensuciamos tanto como vosotros."- La palabra _vosotros_ sonó totalmente despectiva, o al menos, así se lo pareció a Anne. '_Que está insinuando esta pava?_' Su cara empezaba a mostrar su enfado, la elfa la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Mientras tanto Pilindiel la miraba escondiendo una sonrisa de triunfo, ya que ese era su propósito. Nadie se iba a interponer en sus planes, no se lo había permitido a las otras elfas, ni se lo permitiría a una no-elfa recién llegada.

-"Creo que el príncipe está en los establos, no es cierto?"- dijo la elfa, volviendo a su tono inocente y sonrisa falsa. -"Tengo ganas de verle. Hasta luego"- se despidió y sin dejar que la chica dijese nada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Adlanna paseaba por los jardines en dirección a los establos. Sabía que la clase de Anne y Legolas estaba a punto de acabar, así que, como la chica ya no tenía más obligaciones ese día, había pensado en pasar la tarde con ella. Quizás le pudiese contar más cosas sobre su extraño mundo. A mitad de camino pudo distinguir a dos figuras conversar, una era Anne y la otra era... '_Oh! Vaya!_' Aceleró el paso hacia ellas, esperando estar equivocada sobre los motivos que tenía Pilindiel para hablar con Anne. Pero al ver la cara de la chica y la manera como apretaba los puños, se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde.

Anne apretaba los puños intentando contenerse, '_Pero de que va esta? Que voy sucia? Que no soy una elfa? _' Y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle un par de frescas, Adlanna apareció de la nada y la cogió de la mano. -"Tranquilízate! Que ha ocurrido?"- dijo, mientras la miraba preocupada.

Anne miró a Adlanna unos segundos y luego de nuevo a la elfa, que seguía caminando como si nada dirección a los establos. -"Quien se ha pensado que es esa?"- gritó mas que preguntó.

Adlanna suspiró. -"Es una larga historia. Vamos, te la contaré cuando estés mas calmada y lleves menos barro encima."-

-"Que problema tenéis las elfas con el barro?"- contestó Anne molesta, y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

* * *

Después de un buen baño y una merecida merienda, Anne se encontraba más calmada, pero aunque su enfado había disminuido, seguía molesta por la manera que en que esa elfa le había hablado.

-"Me vas a decir quien es?"- le preguntó a Adlanna, quien estaba sentada a su lado, en una de las terrazas cercanas a sus habitaciones.

-"Es Pilindiel, hija de Rudhon, uno de los consejeros más influyentes del reino"- le dijo la elfa.

-"Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a por que me ha hablado así?"-

-"Ella y Legolas son mas o menos de la misma edad."- empezó Adlanna. -"Es hija de uno de los elfos más influyentes del reino. Se llevan bastante bien y tienen gustos parecidos."- la elfa miró a Anne como si esta tuviese que entender el significado oculto de sus palabras. -"Comprendes donde quiero ir a parar?"-

Anne puso cara de estar totalmente perdida. -"Podrías ser más clara?"-

-"Mucha gente cree que Pilindiel está destinada a convertirse en la esposa de Legolas. "- dijo Adlanna. Anne abrió los ojos como platos y miró a la elfa con cara de '_que me has dicho que qué?_'. -"Creo que he sido demasiado directa"- murmuró la elfa. -"El caso es que ella también lo cree, o lo creía hasta ver vuestra escenita de ayer."-

Anne, aun con cara de sorpresa, dijo: -"Me estas diciendo que la Pilinguiwen esa, se cree la novia de Legolas?"- Adlanna asintió. -"Pero creo que él tendrá algo que decir en todo este asunto, no?"-

-"Legolas nunca le ha dedicado ningún tipo de trato especial"- dijo Adlanna. -"aunque ella es muy insistente y siempre se las ingeniaba para pasar las tardes con él"-

'_Como ahora? La muy... iba a los establos!_'

* * *

Legolas salía de los establos, acababa de dejar a los caballos bien atendidos por uno de los sirvientes y se dirigía a la armería a dejar las espadas que habían usado para la clase. Caminaba sonriente al recordar las últimas horas. La clase había resultado un autentico fracaso. Anne no tenía madera de guerrero, ni siquiera parecía comprender los motivos por los que era importante que aprendiera a defenderse. Sin contar con que era realmente patosa. Pero estaba muy graciosa intentando darle con la espada y Legolas era incapaz de esconder la sonrisa cada vez que las imágenes de la reciente clase volvían a su mente.

-"Parece contento, príncipe."- dijo una suave voz frente a él. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Pilindiel ante él.

-"Ha sido una tarde entretenida"- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa, aminorando el paso para que la elfa caminase a su lado. Pasearon hasta la armería donde Legolas dejó las espadas y después por los jardines cercanos, hablando acerca del viaje de Legolas a Rivendell y lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Oscuro durante la ausencia del príncipe. Hasta que llegaron al tema que más interesaba a la elfa.

-"Mi padre dice que no es una simple mortal, pero no ha querido decirme nada. Por lo visto el rey a pedido a sus consejeros que mantengan el secreto."-

Legolas la miró unos segundos y asintió. -"Nadie debe saber que ella está aquí."-

-"Por que?"- insistió la elfa. Legolas la volvió a mirar, más serio. -"Lo lamento, no puedo decíroslo."- Conocía a esa elfa desde siempre, pero no podía arriesgarse. Si Saruman descubriese que Anne estaba en el Bosque Oscuro, volvería a estar en peligro.

La elfa asintió, aparentemente aceptando la respuesta de Legolas, pero en su interior muriéndose de ganas por saber más. Por que esa chica captaba la atención de todos los consejeros del Bosque Oscuro, de Lord Elrond de Rivendell, de Gandalf y la de su príncipe? Tenía que saberlo.

-"No parece de Rivendell"- comentó. -"Y no conoce las costumbres elficas. Parece una simple mortal, pero aun así se le ofrece la protección de nuestro pueblo. Sin duda ha de ser alguien importante, pero no parece de por aquí."-

Legolas volvió a mirarla serio. –"No puedo deciros más."-

La elfa volvió a asentir. Siguieron caminando por los jardines dirección al palacio, hablando tranquilamente ignorando el tema de Anne, hasta que unas conocidas risas captaron la atención de Legolas, para desespero de la elfa. Cerca de donde se encontraba, en una pequeña terraza, sentadas en un banco, estaban Adlanna y Anne quienes reían, por lo visto, a causa de cierto comentario sobre las manzanas y los bailes que había hecho la chica. La escena hizo que Legolas olvidara por completo lo que le estaba diciendo Pilindiel, centrando su atención de nuevo en las risas de las chicas, que ahora se podían oír con claridad por todos los jardines de palacio.

* * *

La cena de esa noche pasó tranquila, por desgracia para Anne, la conversación no fue muy amena, así que tuvo que escuchar largas charlas sobre el estado de las fronteras. Gandalf estuvo muy charlatán, contando lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia en Rivendell. De lo que Anne sacó dos cosas en claro: a) Había orcos cerca de la ciudad del medio elfo, el posible motivo, aunque Gandalf no llegó a decirlo en voz alta, era que Saruman creía que ella estaba de vuelta en Rivendell, así que había enviado un grupo de espías a verificar sus sospechas. b) Ante la perspectiva de matar orcos, Guimli había decidido quedarse en Rivendell y así aventajar la cuenta que llevaba con cierto príncipe élfico.

Después de la cena, los presentes se dirigieron de nuevo a la hermosa sala en la que habían pasado la velada de la noche anterior. Antes de que las elfas acosadoras o los consejeros pesados atraparan a Legolas en una de esas interminables charlas que, para Anne y el resto de la humanidad, resultaban aburridísimas, la chica agarró al elfo por el brazo y se lo llevó hasta una de las mesas que había en un rincón de la sala. Eso si, cogiendo por el camino un par de vasitos y una botella de licor de frutas.

-"No tuviste suficiente licor ayer?"- preguntó Legolas, una vez estuvieron sentados, mientras la chica llenaba los vasitos. Anne alzó una ceja, '_de que habla éste?_'. -"No recuerdas como llegaste a tu habitación, verdad?"- preguntó el elfo. Lo que era obvio, ya que Anne seguía con cara de no saber de que le estaba hablando. -"Tuve que llevarte en brazos."- la informó.

-"Bueno, es que estaba muy cansada."- dijo Anne con cara inocente.

Legolas alzó una ceja. -"Yo más bien diría que estabas un poco borracha"-

-"Eres un exagerado!"- y bebiéndose de un trago su chupito dijo: -"Pregunta!"-

-"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no hace falta que te emborraches"- dijo Legolas, forcejeando con la chica por la botella y apartándola de su alcance cuando consiguió hacerse con ella. -"Así que, dime."-

-"Pero bebiendo es más divertido"- se quejó la chica. Legolas la miró en plan adulto y con cara de '_El alcohol en exceso no es divertido!_', mientras Anne le miraba con cara de '_Ya salió el príncipe aburrido!_'.

-"El príncipe Legolas tiene razón. Emborracharse no es algo que hacen las damas."- dijo una suave (aunque a Anne le pareció irritante) voz. Pilindiel se acercaba a ellos, caminando con elegancia y, tras una coqueta reverencia, se sentó frente a Legolas. Anne miró la escena embobada. '_La tía esta, no solo aparece de la nada con un aire de "soy la diosa de la perfección", sino que encima me llama borracha!_'. La chica miró a Legolas, como esperando que él también hubiese captado el matiz de las palabras de la elfa, pero éste saludaba a la recién llegada con una sonrisa como si nada.

'_A Legolas parece caerle bien... Mmm... Igual no es tan mala y son paranoias mías..._' -"Entonces, tu no bebes?"- preguntó Anne, intentando darle una oportunidad a la elfa.

-"Muy poco. Hay quien conoce sus limites"- contestó, con su tono inocente.

'_Segunda frase, segunda patada en el estomago..._' -"Me alegro por ti."- murmuró Anne, aunque Pilindiel ya no le hacía ni caso. Estaba preguntando a Legolas sobre su estado, acariciando su hombro derecho (el que había estado herido) con suavidad. Lo que a ojos de Anne fue como si Pilindiel estuviese sobando descaradamente al elfo. '_Pero esta pava que se ha creído! Ahora veras!_'

-"Dime, Pilinguiwen, tienes novio?"- preguntó Anne con carita inocente.

La elfa centró su atención en la chica y Legolas rió ante el _error_ cometido por Anne al nombrar a la elfa. Lo que hizo que la expresión de la elfa cambiara unos segundos por una un poco más fría, aunque contestó con su musical voz: -"Es Pilindiel, y no, no tengo pareja."-

-"Vaya. Que fastidio para alguien de tu edad, no? Pero no te preocupes, el amor es ciego."- '_Que me lo digan a mi, vieja._'

La cara de la elfa volvió a mostrar su enfado, aunque a penas unos segundos ya que Legolas salió en su defensa. -"Pilindiel es una gran dama, pronto encontrará a alguien a su altura."-

Anne le miró con cara de '_Te quieres callar! Ya casi me había deshecho de ella!_', mientras que la elfa miraba al príncipe un poco sonrojada. '_Estupida elfa pija!_'

Legolas pasó a relatarle algunas de las cualidades de la elfa, mientras que ésta miraba con sonrisa tierna a Legolas y sonrisa orgullosa a Anne, y Anne escuchaba las miles de maravillas que la elfa pija era capaz de hacer con una tela o con un hilo o con unas flores o con cualquier cosa... '_Vamos, una pija de cuidado!_' Anne miró a su alrededor, un poco harta de la enumeración de virtudes de Pilindiel por parte de Legolas. La sala estaba abarrotada de gente, había un grupo no muy numeroso de parejas que danzaban por el medio de la sala, mientras que en los laterales había diversos grupos de elfos hablando tranquilamente. Pudo distinguir a Gandalf hablando con el rey y otros elfos en la esquina opuesta a donde se encontraban ellos. También vio a Thalion y Adlanna que caminaba cogidos de la mano dirección a los jardines. La elfa miró hacia Anne y le sonrió dulcemente, sonrisa a la que Anne contestó metiéndose un dedo en la boca fingiendo que se iba a provocar el vómito. Acto que hizo que Adlanna le echara una mirada interrogativa, a la que Anne se limitó a responder señalando con la cabeza a Pilindiel. La elfa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto que decía '_tranquila_' o quizás decía '_suerte_', Anne no acabó de captarlo porque le había parecido oír como Pilindiel le pedía a Legolas que la sacara a bailar. '_Esta tía se la esta ganando!_'

Anne se giró con cara de odio para ver como la elfa estaba intentando convencer a Legolas para que bailase con ella. '_Se está rifando una paliza..._'. Mientras Legolas sonreía y le decía que no.

-"Vamos, porque no?"- insistía. -"Ya estáis curado."- Legolas negaba con la cabeza, mientras Anne le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la elfa. -"O es que preferís bailar con ella?"- preguntó inocentemente la elfa.

Legolas miró a Anne como esperando que la chica dijese algo, y al no hacerlo Pilindiel continuó. -"No quieres bailar con el príncipe?"-

Anne sonrió. -"Ahora no me apetece"-

-"Ah! No?"- dijo poniendo cara de asombro, entonces una idea vino a su mente -"Oh! Disculpa, no sabía que no supieses bailar."-

'_Tercera patada en el estomago! Como siga con esa sonrisa falsa le voy a..._' -"Si que se bailar!"- Legolas rió al escuchar eso. -"Aunque no vuestros bailes"- acabó la chica lanzando una mirada asesina a cierto elfo que se mordía el labio para contener la risa.

-"Quizá podríais enseñarnos un baile de vuestra ciudad"- dijo la elfa.

'_Esta que quiere? Que me ponga a hacer el imbecil aquí en medio?_'-"Quizá otro día"-

-"Os tomo la palabra"- aceptó la elfa sonriendo con malicia.

-"Yo también"- dijo Legolas.

'_Perfecto!_' Miró a Legolas con cara de '_en tus sueños voy a bailar_', mientras éste le sonreía juguetonamente.

Por fortuna para Anne, como caído del cielo apareció un joven elfo, que, tras saludar cortésmente a los presentes, le pidió un baile a Pilindiel. A ésta no le hizo mucha gracia la propuesta e intentó negarse. No iba a dejar a su príncipe solo con esa chica. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar...

-"Estará encantada de bailar contigo, no es cierto? Ahora mismo nos estaba diciendo las ganas que tenía de que alguien la sacara a bailar."- dijo Anne, imitando el tono dulce e inocente que había usado la elfa durante toda la conversación. -"Creo que está un poco desesperada, como no tiene pareja..."- le dijo en tono confidencial al elfo.

Pilindiel se dio cuenta de que no tenía salida, así que agrandó su falsa sonrisa y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Legolas y Anne. No sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a la chica, que fue respondida con otra que decía '_Lárgate a bailar, pija!_'

Legolas acarició la mejilla de Anne, lo que hizo que ésta se volviese para mirarlo, desviando su atención de la elfa. –"A que ha venido eso de que la dama Pilindiel está desesperada?"- preguntó curioso.

Anne puso cara de '_Ups_' –"Lo has oído?"- el elfo asintió. '_Vaya, pues si que tienen buen oído los elfos_'

–"Por suerte me parece que la dama Pilindiel no lo ha escuchado"- seguía Legolas.

'_Que pena..._' - "Hace mucho que la conoces?"- le preguntó Anne, cambiando de tema.

-"Desde siempre."- se limitó a contestar el elfo. -"Es hija de uno de los consejeros de mi padre. Es una persona muy amable y atenta con la que es fácil hablar. Creo que podríais ser buenas amigas."-

'_No me puedo creer que no se haya enterado de nada!... Hombres!_'

-"Me parece que se cree tu novia."- dijo la chica, comentario que provocó la risa de Legolas.

-"No digas tonterías. No habrás bebido licor cuando no estaba mirando, no?"- le dijo, alzando una ceja y, sonriéndole pícaramente añadió. –"O es que estas celosa?"-

–"No y no! Además, me has quitado la botella."- se quejó la chica.

Siguieron hablando y bromeando durante un buen rato, sin darse cuenta que el número de gente presente en la sala iba disminuyendo. El encontronazo con Pilindiel había dejado un poco mosca a Anne, pero, al ver que Legolas no daba ningún tipo de importancia ni a la elfa ni a sus palabras, se relajó. Una cosa era que la elfa fuese detrás de Legolas sin sacar nada y otra que él le correspondiera, pero ese no parecía ser el caso, así que se tranquilizó.

Un par de horas más tarde se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Al día siguiente tenía clase a primera hora, así que debía descansar. Además, la clase de esgrima con cierto elfo la había dejado agotada, por no decir que medio muerta, (aun le costaba mover los brazos) y empezaba a sentir el cansancio.

Una vez ante la puerta de la habitación de Anne, Legolas, muy caballerosamente, le cogió las manos entre las suyas con delicadeza y posó un suave beso en la frente de la chica. Acto seguido, le deseo buenas noches y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Anne parpadeó dos veces ante lo ocurrido. '_Ya esta! Esto es todo?_' –"Ejem!"- dijo, avanzando hacia el elfo. –"Falta una cosita"- Legolas la miró sin acabar de entender a que se refería la chica. Anne, en cuanto estuvo frente a él, se lanzó, sin muchos miramientos, encima suyo. Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de Legolas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Anne vio como Legolas sonreía, antes de que sus labios se unieran. Notó como los brazos del elfo la atrapaban en su abrazo y poco a poco deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, ofreciéndole suaves caricias.

Anne se separó del abrazo en el que el elfo la tenía prisionera en cuanto el beso acabó. –"Bueno."- respiró hondo, intentando calmar su respiración. –"Pues, buenas noches!"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y alzando su mano a modo de despedida se fue hacia su habitación. Echó una última mirada a Legolas, quien aun seguía en el mismo sitio, observándola sonriente, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. '_Buf! Casi se me sale el corazón!_'

* * *

_Pues hasta aqui por ahora, q os ha parecido Pilindiel y el primer encontronazo con Anne?_

_Espero viestros reviews!_

_Hasta pronto! ;P _


	26. Competiciones

_Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_

_He sacado una cosa en claro de todos ellos. Pilindiel es la elfa mas odiada de la Tierra Media, jajaja. Bueno, se eso se trataba, no? Ser odiosa es su mision en este fic!

* * *

_

**Cap 26: Competiciones  
**

Los días pasaron rápidos, tan atareada estaba Anne en sus clases que, para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado cuatro meses, el invierno estaba acabando y dentro de nada llegaría la primavera. Durante estos meses sus conocimientos de magia habían mejorado muchísimo y Gandalf se sentía muy orgulloso. No solo había aprendido a hacer explotar objetos sin necesidad de enfadarse, sino que era capaz de realizar diversos hechizos correctamente a la primera. Pero estos avances no habían hecho que las clases con el mago bajasen de nivel , al contrario, ahora cada vez el mago era mas exigente, de manera que las clases acababan más tarde.

Por otro lado, las clases de equitación y esgrima llevaban un ritmo totalmente diferente. Anne seguía sin ser capaz de controlar a Ambar y aunque la chica ya había aprendido a no perder los nervios y no caerse de la yegua, ésta seguía sin obedecerla. Es mas, cada tarde Anne recibía un cabezazo por parte de Ambar, por lo visto se había convertido en el saludo oficial entre ellas. Así que una vez asumido eso, Anne optó por devolverle los cabezazos, de manera que cada tarde cuando se encontraban se ponían una frente a la otra y ... PUM ... cabezazo al canto. Hay que añadir que la yegua tenía la cabeza más dura que Anne, así que había días en los que una de las dos era más efusiva de lo prudente y la chica acababa con la frente roja, lo que causaba las risas de Legolas. En cuanto a las clases de esgrima, la chica no había avanzado casi nada. Los primeros días apenas pudo levantar la espada debido a las agujetas que tenía de la primera clase. Cuando por fin se le pasaron, las cosas no mejoraron, puesto que, como Legolas ya había observado, ella era muy patosa, su coordinación era desastrosa y solía desconcentrarse con facilidad (de quien sería la culpa?). Así que el príncipe tuvo que usar toda la paciencia que tenía (y ya sabemos que no es mucha) para continuar con las clases.

Las clases con Daeron, para sorpresa de Anne, eran bastante amenas. El elfo no era un viejecito cascarrabias como la chica se lo había imaginado, algo bastante estúpido ya que los elfos no envejecen. Sino un atractivo elfo rubio, con hermosos ojos azul oscuro, de apariencia no mucho más mayor que Legolas, aunque sin duda se llevaban muchos años, ya que Daeron había sido, en su día, el tutor de los dos príncipes. El elfo explicaba las lecciones con suma paciencia mientras Anne atendía sin rechistar, el elfo imponía respeto. Mas bien era su mirada, Anne tenía la sensación de que podía ver a través de sus ojos lo que ella estaba pensando. Incluso se lo comentó a Legolas, quien se limitó a reír y llamarla supersticiosa. Pero, el caso, es que Daeron percibía el estado de ánimo de la chica, de manera que le era más fácil orientar la clase y así evitar que Anne desviara su atención. Anne supuso que se debía a sus años de práctica como maestro, así que en cuanto empezaron a coger confianza, descubrió que en realidad el elfo era bastante simpático y amable. Sin contar que conocía un montón de anécdotas sobre Thalion y Legolas de pequeños, lo que lo convirtió en una fuente de información muy valiosa a la hora de recopilar argumentos con los que molestar a Legolas.

El tiempo libre solía pasarlo con Legolas, Adlanna o Thalion, dependiendo de las obligaciones de estos. Adlanna le había estado enseñando a bailar, pero en secreto. No quería que Legolas se enterara o la obligaría a bailar con él y no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo, y menos delante de Pilindiel. La elfa seguía interrumpiéndoles cuando estaban solos e incluso se las arreglaba para pasar alguna tarde con Legolas. Anne empezaba a estar harta de ella pero prefirió ignorarla, de todas maneras Legolas no parecía darle importancia, así que mejor no estropear las cosas con celos estúpidos.

Durante el invierno, Anne estuvo un poco deprimida, no acababa de creerse que los elfos no celebraran fin de año ni navidades. '_Un mundo sin fin de año, ni Navidades! Esto es una pesadilla!_', pero su animo subió en cuanto Adlanna le explicó que en pocas semanas se celebrarían una fiestas para celebrar el inicio de la primavera. '_Eso es algo muy élfico._' Pensó la chica. Unos días después, todo el reino estaba revolucionado con los preparativos. Habría competiciones de espada, tiro con arco... '_Cosas de chicos_' y también concursos de canto, bordados, tartas... '_Cosas de chicas_'. '_Es una pena que a mi no se me de bien ni lo uno ni lo otro!... Es una lástima que no haya una competición en la que se tengan que hacer explotar puertas, esa seguro que la gano..._' Pero al menos no tendría clases mientras duraran las fiestas, aunque sus queridos profesores le habían puesto deberes. Gandalf quería que practicara un poco cada día, Legolas le había propuesto salir cada día a cabalgar '_Al menos me he librado de la clase de esgrima._', y Daeron le había prestado un libro en élfico de antiguos relatos para que lo leyera enterito. Pero a Anne todo eso no le importaba por que '_Cuatro días libres! Fiesta! Fiesta!_'.

Y por fin llegaron las tan deseadas mini-vacaciones... Ese día amaneció claro, el sol se filtraba por todos los rincones de la ciudad, parecía que se hubiese unido a la celebración. Era el día en que daban comienzo las fiestas y se habían programado diversos actos, y uno en especial tenía a Adlanna bastante nerviosa, lo que no era muy habitual en ella. Se trataba de una muestra de bordados. Todas las elfas jóvenes habían estado confeccionando colchas y adornándolas con hermosos bordados y ahora era el momento de mostrarlas públicamente. Adlanna y Anne se dirigieron a los jardines en cuanto hubieron desayunado cargando con la colcha que había estado tejiendo la elfa. Llegaron a la zona de los jardines destinada para la exposición y extendieron la prenda sobre la hierba. Aunque Anne ya la había visto acabada, volvió a sorprenderse de lo preciosa que era. De múltiples colores entrelazados, tenía bordados diferentes motivos florales muy elaborados. Poco después, todo el jardín estaba cubierto por un centenar de colchas, todas preciosas, convirtiendo los jardines en un bonita exposición. Anne caminó entre ellos para verlos mejor, eran preciosos y tan trabajados... '_Cuanto tiempo habrán tardado en hacerlos?_' Cuando volvió con Adlanna, Thalion y Legolas ya estaban allí, pero la presencia de los príncipes no había tranquilizado a la elfa. Ahora estaba casi histérica. Anne se acercó lentamente hacia Legolas, intentando no hacer ruido, para darle un susto por la espalda, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo, el elfo se giró de golpe y le sonrió alzando una ceja. Anne, al verse descubierta puso cara de '_No seas mal pensado que no iba a hacerte nada, eh?_', y se acercó a Legolas, entrelazando su mano con la del elfo, mientras le susurraba al oído: -"Hola feo!"- y reía al comprobar como se erizaba la piel del cuello de Legolas al sentir su aliento.

-"No te preocupes, la tuya es la más bonita"- dijo Anne a Adlanna, al verla tan nerviosa.

-"Gracias."- sonrió la elfa mientras Thalion la cogía de la mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

-"A mi también me parece la más bonita"- coincidió Thalion.

-"Gracias"- repitió Adlanna, ahora un poco sonrojada.

-"Son tan elaboradas... Cuanto tiempo has tardado en hacerla?"- preguntó Anne.

-"Pues unos 14 o 15"- contestó la elfa.

-"Meses?"- preguntó la chica asombrada.

-"Años"- dijo la elfa con cara de '_Como quieres que haga todo esto en poco más de un año!_'

-"A... Años?"- preguntó Anne, abriendo la boca por el asombro. Miró a Legolas para verificar la información que acababa de recibir, y éste se limitó a asentir. -"15 años!"- gritó la chica.

-"Sé que es mucho, pero al menos lo acabé a tiempo para que forme parte de nuestro ajuar."- dijo la elfa, refiriéndose a ella y a Thalion.

-"Espera, espera. Has estado 15 años cosiendo la colcha que usareis cuando os caséis?"-

-"Si"- dijeron los dos sonrientes al unísono. -"Puedo ayudarte con la vuestra, si quieres?"- se ofreció Adlanna.

Anne se atragantando con su propia respiración al oír el comentario. '_Coser? Boda? A que contesto primero..._' -"No pienso pasarme cosiendo 15 años!"- miró incrédula a la elfa, mientras los dos príncipes reían ante la escena. –"Y mucho menos para casarme con un psicópata!"- El comentario de la chica hizo que Legolas dejase de reír y la mirase enojado, y que Thalion riera con más fuerza a causa de la reacción de su hermano.

–"Ei! Creía que ya te habías olvidado de eso del elfo psicópata"- se quejó Legolas.

–"Y no vale comprarlo?"- murmuró Anne entre dientes sonriendo tiernamente a Legolas, para que no se enfadase. '_Cual debe ser el Ikea más cercano?_'

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la mañana paseando tranquilamente por los jardines, observando detenidamente las preciosas colchas. Después de comer se celebró una competición de lucha y, tras esta, le tocaba el turno a la competición que más furor causaba entre los elfos, el tiro con arco. Hay que decir que todo el reino estaba presente, la mayoría de elfos varones participaban en ella, y todas las elfas estaban presentes para animar a sus preferidos. Obviamente Legolas participaba, había sido el ganador de las últimas competiciones, así que tenía que luchar por mantener su titulo como el mejor arquero del reino. Como Anne supuso, eso hizo reaparecer a las elfas acosadoras. Desde que ella había llegado al Bosque Oscuro, dichas elfas habían dejado en paz a su príncipe preferido, ya que se habían dado cuenta de la relación que había entre éste y la recién llegada. Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, '_al acecho_', y en medio de todas ellas estaba Pilindiel, sonriendo inocentemente y lanzando miraditas al príncipe.

'_La voy a descuartizar!_' Pensaba Anne, mientras observaba a las elfas acosadoras y a Pilindiel en especial.

-"Es el turno de Legolas"- le dijo Adlanna. -"Quieres dejar de mirar a esas elfas, te lo vas a perder."- Le regañó.

Anne se giró para mirar a Legolas. Estaba en medio de la zona de tiro, completamente solo. Tensó su arco y se preparó. Parecía muy concentrado, la vista fija en la diana. Con un ligero zumbido, la flecha salió disparada y en medio latido ya estaba perfectamente clavada en el centro del objetivo. Los presentes aplaudieron a su príncipe, y éste se retiró de la pista tras una leve inclinación de cabeza. Anne aun seguía pasmada cuando el siguiente arquero tiró. '_Guau! Pues si que es bueno..._' después de éste siguieron unos cuantos más, pero ninguno fue capaz de superar la precisión de Legolas, así que, un año más, se convirtió en el mejor arquero.

-"Ha sido genial!"- le dijo Anne asombrada, una vez acabó la competición. -"Le has dado en el centro exacto! Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de ver bien la diana desde esa distancia..."- '_Creo que soy miope_...'

-"Gracias, estaba pensando en ti"- le susurró un sonriente Legolas en el oído.

-"Espera, estabas pensando en mi en plan, eres mi musa? O ha sido más bien como cuando yo pensé en ti e hice explotar la puerta"?- preguntó la chica un poco confusa.

Legolas se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa juguetona. -"Llegamos tarde a la cena"- acto seguido, la cogió de la mano y empezaron a dirigirse al salón, siguiendo a los elfos que aun quedaban en la zona de tiro.

* * *

Después de la cena, se dirigieron a la preciosa sala de costumbre. Y, para no perder los hábitos, no hacía ni cinco minutos que Anne y Legolas se encontraban charlando en alguna de las mesas alejadas del gentío, que apareció cierta elfa a interrumpir.

-"Felicidades, príncipe."- dijo sonriente Pilindiel, ignorando la mirada de odio que estaba recibiendo por parte de Anne. -"Una merecida victoria."-

-"Gracias"- le sonrió Legolas. -"Os deseo suerte para mañana, aunque ya sé que no la necesitáis. Es sabido por todos que tenéis la voz más preciosa del reino."- Comentario que hizo sonrojar a la elfa, mientras Anne miraba a Legolas con curiosidad. -"Mañana se celebra una competición de canto. Muchos elfos y elfas participan, y Pilindiel ha sido la ganadora los últimos años."- le explicó el elfo. Anne puso cara de '_Oh! Así que no es una pija cualquiera, es una pija cantarina!_'. En ese momento la elfa empezó a hablar de la canción que iba a cantar ese año. Obviamente Anne no la conocía, así que no pudo participar mucho de la conversación. Por suerte, un grupo de elfos que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, entre ellos el propio padre de la elfa, no tardaron en pedirle a Pilindiel que cantara algo, así que se fue hacia el centro de la sala con una amplia sonrisa. '_Engreída! Por suerte nos hemos librado de ella_' Pensamiento incorrecto! Legolas no tardó en arrastrar a Anne cerca de donde estaba la elfa para poder escucharla mejor.

Pilindiel empezó a cantar una balada con dulce melodía. Anne se sorprendió de lo bien que sonaba, y es que ni siquiera había música, era solo el efecto de su voz. '_Pues si tiene una voz bonita..._'. Estuvo perdida en la bonita canción unos cinco minutos, después de eso empezó a cansarse. En un par de ocasiones parecía que la canción iba a acabar, pero entonces volvía el estribillo. '_Es que esta canción no tiene final?_'

Cinco minutos después seguía cantando, y todos los elfos presentes seguían hipnotizados. '_que se acabe de una vez!_'

Cinco minutos más tarde... '_Pero cuantas estrofas tiene esta canción? Esto es la canción interminable!_' Anne empezaba a impacientarse, y unos minutos más tarde la canción acabó. La sala se llenó de aplausos. Anne también aplaudió, alegre por haberse librado de esa sutil tortura. '_Por fin! Creí que estaríamos aquí hasta noviembre del 2010!_' Pero antes de que Legolas y ella pudieran volver a su mesa, la suave voz de Pilindiel dijo:

-"Andraya, podríais ser tan amable de cantarnos algo de vuestra ciudad?"-

Anne se quedó helada, miró a la elfa, quien le sonreía con malicia, luego a Legolas quien simplemente le sonreía, y después al resto de la sala, quienes empezaron a mostrar su interés hacia la sugerencia de la elfa.

-"Dejemos eso de cantar para los profesionales"- dijo Anne intentando escabullirse.

-"Entonces, porque no nos enseñáis algún baile?"- añadió la elfa con su carita de ángel.

'_Ya decía yo que ésta pava había estado muy calmadita últimamente_' -"No creo que..."- intentó negarse, pero todos los elfos de alrededor, incluido Legolas, empezaron a animarla. -"No, de verdad que es mejor que no."- Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que Legolas la estaba empujando hacía el centro de la sala. -"Que haces?"- le susurró.

-"Diste tu palabra, si no recuerdo mal"- le dijo el elfo.

-"Esperaba que se te hubiese olvidado"- dijo Anne con cara de pánico.

-"No seas tímida"- reía el elfo, mientras la dejaba sola en medio de la sala.

-"Te voy a descuartizar"- murmuró la chica.

Ahí, en el centro de la sala, empezó a sentirse incomoda de verdad, todas las miradas fijas en ella. '_Perfecto! Odio las multitudes_'. Vio a Gandalf que le sonreía desde una mesa cercana, a Adlanna que la miraba con una expresión que decía '_tranquila, tú puedes._', y a Pilindiel con su carita de demonio escondida tras la de angelito.

'_Te crees muy graciosa, verdad, zorra! Esto no quedara así!... Esto es la guerra! Pero antes..._' -"No voy a escaparme, solo necesito una cosita para empezar"- dijo Anne, mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas cercanas, cogía una botella de licor y, sin muchos miramientos, echaba el contenido en un vasito cercano. Le dio tiempo a beberse tres chupitos bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes, antes de que Legolas la interrumpiera, robándole la botella y arrastrándola de nuevo al centro de la sala. '_Estúpido elfo ladrón de botellas! Bueno, tendrá que bastar con tres chupitos... espero que sean suficientes para no recordar nada de esto mañana..._' Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, nunca se le había dado bien hablar en público, como se supone que iba a cantar? '_Esta bien, que canción puedo cantar?... Mmmm... Algo de Metálica esta descartado, Estopa? No. El canto del loco? No. Robbie Williams? No. Breatney Spears? No por dios! En que estas pensando... Mmmm ... Shakira? No... Quizás alguna canción del verano? La bomba de king África? O quizás... si... ya lo tengo... juas juas... pero no pienso hacer el imbecil sola, no señor. _'

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aqui por ahora! _

_Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo, y se admiten apuestas sobre q va a cantar Anne, jajaja. Solo os avanzo q es una de esas canciones con baile incorporado. _

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	27. Canciones del verano, escenas diabólicas

_Hola!Ya estoy aqui con otro capitulo. Pero antes he de decir que varias personas han adivinado la canción que piensa cantar Anne, mira q cuando lo escribí estaba convencida que nadie acertaría. Pero bueno, esta bien saber que hay mas gente mal de la cabeza a perte de mi..._

_ Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!  
_

_Espero q os guste el capitulo!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Cap 27: Canciones del verano, escenas diabólicas y libros indescifrables**

-"Bueno, ya sé que os voy a cantar"- dijo Anne sonriendo ampliamente, sonrisa que a Legolas le dio la sensación que no traería nada bueno. -"Es una canción muy famosa, sobre todo en verano, y también tiene un baile."- siguió hablando la chica, mirando a los presentes. -"Pero necesitaré alguien que me ayude para que veáis bien como es el baile"- Y posando su mirada en cierta carita, añadió. -"Así que, serías tan amable de ayudarme, Pilinguiwen?"-

La elfa se quedó pasmada, la chica no solo pretendía sacarla a bailar una danza completamente desconocida, sino que había vuelto a decir mal su nombre, y esta vez delante de todo el reino. En medio segundo cambió su cara por la de angelito y salió sonriente al centro de la sala mientras decía: -"Por supuesto. Y es Pi-lin-diel"- remarcando bien las sílabas.

-"¡Uy! perdona Piliwen, siempre te cambio el nombre."- dijo Anne con una sonrisa aún más amplia (y falsa) que la que ponía la elfa. El nuevo error causó algunas risas entre los presentes, lo que hizo que Pilindiel le lanzara una mirada de odio.

Anne, ignorando la mirada de la elfa, la colocó a su lado y le indicó la pose que debía tomar. En susurros le dijo los _pasos_ del baile y, cuando estuvo segura de que la elfa los había comprendido correctamente, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar...

-"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena"- mientras la elfa iba alzando los brazos paralelos al suelo con las palmas hacia abajo y luego volteaba las manos.

-"Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena"- Pilindiel seguía a lo suyo. Mano derecha sobre hombro izquierdo y mano izquierda sobre hombro derecho, mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y lo mismo con la izquierda.

-"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena"- Anne seguía cantando intentando contener la risa, mientras tanto la elfa continuaba con la estrambótica danza; hay que decir que le ponía empeño. Mano derecha ante cadera izquierda y mano izquierda ante cadera derecha, mano derecha detrás de la cintura y lo mismo con la izquierda.

-"Hey Macarena, aah!"- Movimiento sexy de caderas y saltito. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Anne ya no pudo contener más la risa y explotó, algunos de los presentes también reían y otros miraban con caras raras el extraño baile. Pilindiel miró a su alrededor un poco avergonzada, mientras Anne le lanzaba una mirada de '_Te has metido con la chica equivocada, pija-wen!_', pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Legolas quien la observaba con expresión seria. '_Me he pasado?_' El elfo se limitó a asentir, como contestando a la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Anne. '_Mmm_'. Anne volvió a mirar a Pilindiel, la elfa estaba roja de la vergüenza '_No se va a poner a llorar, verdad?_' y a un paso de salir corriendo. '_Esta bien... Odio tener conciencia..._'

-"Dónde vas? Aún no hemos acabado."- le dijo a la elfa sonriendo. -"Como ya os he dicho, este es un baile muy típico del verano, y la gente hace cosas que normalmente no haríacuando está de vacaciones"- aclaró la chica, o esa era su intención, porque ahora todos los presentes la miraban con cara de no comprender. -"Lo que quiero decir es que en verano hay vacaciones, y que durante las fiestas uno se divierte, no?"- añadió sonriente. -"Y no me vais a negar que este baile es divertido, eh? Así que si pudierais acompañarnos..."- Y acto seguido volvió a empezar con la canción. Pilindiel y Anne empezaron a bailar, y al poco, muchos de los elfos que tenían cerca estaban bailando la macarena. '_Bueno, si la bailó Clinton durante las olimpiadas de Atlanta por qué no un grupo de elfos..._'.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena  
Hey Macarena, aah!

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho  
Se metió con dos amigos  
Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho  
Se metió con dos amigos

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena  
Hey Macarena, aah!

Macarena sueña con El Corte Ingles  
Que se compra los modelos más modernos  
Le gustaría vivir en Nueva York  
Y ligar un novio nuevo  
Macarena sueña con El Corte Ingles  
Que se compra los modelos más modernos  
Le gustaría vivir en Nueva York  
Y ligar un novio nuevo

La canción acabó y, para sorpresa de Anne, un grupo de elfos empezaron a cantarla de nuevo, de manera que la danza continuó, bajo la mirada estupefacta de la inmóvil chica. '_No me puedo creer que les haya gustado..._' Miró a los elfos, quienes efectuaban con completa gracilidad esos movimientos que acababan de aprender. A su lado bailaba Pilindiel, ahora más tranquila, un poco a la derecha estaban Adlanna y Thalion, y al lado de estos, Legolas! '_Dios! No mires!_' pensó Anne, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se los tapaba con las manos para impedir ver como el elfo bailaba la Macarena. '_No mires o dejaras de verlo sexy. Este baile es completamente anti-erótico!_'. Empezó a caminar a tientas en dirección al elfo. '_No mires la escena diabólica!_'. Y, en cuanto llegó a su lado, le cogió por la mano y lo sacó arrastras de la sala.

-"Qué ocurre?"- reía Legolas a causa del comportamiento de la chica.

-"Qué ocurre contigo?"- preguntó Anne, una vez en las terrazas. -"No bailes eso, por dios!"-

-"Pero si nos lo has enseñado tú"- contestó el elfo un tanto desconcertado. -"Además, tenías razón, es divertido."- añadió sonriendo. Anne le miró con cara de '_No os divertís mucho por aquí, eh?_'

-"Qué va a ser divertido? es un baile ridículo!"- protestó la chica.

-"Entonces, por qué se lo has hecho bailar a Pilindiel?"- le preguntó Legolas.

-"Porque ella me ha acorralado y me ha obligado a cantar delante de todos!"- respondió Anne.

-"Y esa es excusa suficiente para humillarla en público?"- Anne pudo ver como la expresión de Legolas cambiaba por una más seria.

-"No ha sido para tanto, al final le ha gustado y todo"- se defendió la chica, al ver que el elfo parecía molesto por lo que había hecho.

-"Pero esa no era tu intención inicial."- dijo Legolas sabiendo que tenía razón. –"Además, no acabo de entender por qué no puedes llevarte bien con ella"- añadió.

-"Que no puedes entender qué?"- preguntó Anne atónita. –"No para de incordiarme! Se mete siempre por el medio!"- se quejó.

-"No es cierto"- dijo el elfo, ofendido –"lo único que intenta es ser amiga tuya y tú no le das oportunidad."-

-"Qué? Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?"- le recriminó Anne enfadada.

Legolas suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, -"No quiero discutir por esto."- dijo, echándole una mirada reconciliadora.

Anne respiró hondo, ella tampoco quería seguir hablando de Pilindiel. -"Y de qué quieres discutir?"- preguntó Anne en tono juguetón.

-"De nada"- dijo suavemente Legolas con una gran sonrisa. Acarició suavemente la barbilla de Anne, tras inclinarse hacia ella, la besó suavemente, se separó para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió al ver que ella le sonreía. Caminaron por los jardines cogidos de la mano en silencio hasta la hermosa fuente donde Anne vio a Legolas sano después de que los guardias le trajeran herido de la gruta. Se sentaron en un banco cercano observando la preciosa noche nocturna sobre ellos, Legolas pasó un brazo por los hombros de Anne y, distraídamente, empezó a acariciarle el brazo. Anne se recostó sobre el hombro del elfo y permanecieron en esa posición un rato, hasta que...

-"Así que en verano haces cosas que normalmente no harías, eh?"- dijo Legolas sonriendo pícaramente. –"como por ejemplo?"-

-"Quieres que te cuente las tonterías que he llegado a hacer?"- rió Anne, mientras Legolas asentía efusivamente.

-"No!"- dijo la chica –"Perdería toda mi credibilidad y dejaría de parecer buena persona"-

Legolas hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Anne. –"Qué credibilidad?"-Anne le miró molesta y le propinó un golpecito en el pecho. Acto que hizo reír al elfo. –"Sólo bromeaba"-

Después del paseo con Legolas por los jardines, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Aún no era muy tarde así que Anne cogió el libro que Daeron le había prestado y empezó a ojearlo. Si bien, hablar élfico se le empezaba a dar bien (más o menos), leerlo era otro tema. Las letras élficas eran preciosas, acorde con todo lo élfico, pero Anne las veía muy parecidas, así que cuando tenía que leer algo se pasaba un cuarto de hora sólo para descifrar un párrafo.

Decidió ponerse el pijama, se sentó en la cama y poniendo el libro en su regazo, sin muchas ganas, empezó a contar las páginas. '_Qué  largo! Y lo tengo que leer en cuatro días? Vamos a ver...Es cuestión de organizarse._'. Puso cuatro marcas entre las páginas del libro, dividiéndolo en cuatro partes más o menos iguales, que separaban lo que debería leer cada día. Miró el primer cacho. '_Qué paliza!_' Y concentrándose todo lo que pudo, empezó a leer. Se trataba de un relato antiguo acerca de la llegada de los elfos a la tierra media. Parecía interesante si no fuera por que había tardado veinte minutos en pasar de página! Cada tres segundos dudaba sobre las letras. '_Esto es un desastre._'. Suspiró derrotada. Durantes las clases le era mas fácil, ya que cada vez que se encallaba Daeron la ayudaba, lo que ocurría muy a menudo, pero ahora el elfo no estaba allí. Volvió a intentarlo, pero en menos de cinco minutos había vuelto a trabarse con otra palabra que no acababa de descifrar. '_Qué letra es esta? Eso es un punto o una mancha...jolin! no lo conseguiré_'. Así que se levantó de un salto de la cama, cogió el libro y salió de su habitación en busca de ayuda.

* * *

Legolas estaba tumbado sobre la cama intentando dormir. No acababa de entender el motivo por el cual Anne era incapaz de llevarse bien con Pilindiel. Conocía a la elfa desde pequeños, y siempre le había parecido buena persona. Era agradable y muy sencillo mantener una conversación con ella. A él no le costaba nada hablarle de sus cosas, en cambio Anne se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que Pilindiel estaba cerca. Eso era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, pero no creyó que duraría tanto, aún tenía esperanzas de que le diera una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, ella y Adlanna se habían hecho amigas enseguida, por qué no con Pilindiel? '_Bueno... Si pretendo dormirme es mejor que no me preocupe más por ese tema... ni por las clases de esgrima..._' una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar sus clases. La chica iba mejorando a pasos de tortuga y su destreza con la espada era la misma que la de un elfito, pero al menos lo intentaba. Además, estaba realmente graciosa con la frente roja después del cabezazo diario por parte de Ambar.

La verdad es que Anne no era como nadie que hubiese conocido nunca antes. En ocasiones se comportaba de manera extraña, aún ahora, después de más de cuatro meses en la Tierra Media. Pero tenía que reconocer que su interés por ella no hacía más que aumentar, hasta el punto que se pasaba el día esperando que llegase la hora de su clase o de la comida o de la cena, para poder estar con ella. E, incluso a veces, se acercaba hasta la biblioteca o los jardines para observarla durante las clases con Gandalf, esperando poder escuchar las risas de la chica cada vez que algún hechizo le salía del revés, risas que resonaban por los jardines y alegraban su corazón.

Unos suaves golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas.

-"Hola!"- dijo una vocecilla que conocía muy bien. –"Puedo pasar?"-

–"Claro"- contestó, apartándose para dejarla pasar. Anne entró en la habitación de Legolas y empezó a curiosear, nunca había estado en su habitación, tenía que aprovechar. El elfo observaba la extraña indumentaria de la chica, vestía una especie de camisa de manga corta bastante ajustada y unos pantalones largos que le arrastraban por el suelo, la ropa era de color azul claro y llevaba dibujados unos extraños animales, parecidos a los osos, aunque no estaba muy seguro, que comían una especie de tarta de colores. Anne por su parte seguía curioseando por los estantes del escritorio sin prestar atención al elfo.

–"Ocurre algo?"- preguntó Legolas. No es que le molestara tenerla en su habitación, pero a algo se debía su visita a esas horas de la noche, no?

Anne se giró hacia él alzando un libro, y con una amplia sonrisa dijo: –"Te lo lees por mi y me lo resumes?"-

Legolas alzó una ceja, –"No"- se limitó a responder.

–"Bueno, entonces me ayudas un rato? Es que todas las letras me parecen iguales!"- se quejó la chica mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y empezaba a abrir el libro.

–"Para cuándo has de leerlo?"- preguntó Legolas, sentándose a su lado.

–"Para dentro de cuatro días. Son los deberes que me ha puesto Daeron para hacer durante las fiestas."-

–"Y por dónde vas?"-

–"Por aquí."- dijo Anne, a la vez que señalaba el tercer párrafo de la cuarta hoja.

Legolas la miró asombrado. –"Vas un poco retrasada."-

–"Debería leer hasta aquí hoy."- Añadió Anne señalando la primera de las marcas que había puesto en el libro.

-"Si tenías que leer este libro, por qué has estado todo el día fuera?"-

–"Porque cierto príncipe me ha obligado a soportarlo todo el día..."- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que el elfo lo escuchara.

–"Y ahora la señorita quiere que me pase la noche ayudándola a leer."- murmuró a su vez Legolas. Anne asintió. –"Daeron no te habría mandado leer este libro si no creyera que eres capaz."- añadió el elfo en un tono muy convincente.

–"O sea, que no me vas a ayudar"- dijo la chica cerrando el libro y poniéndose en pie. –"Pues nada, iré a ver si Daeron no es tan estirado y me ayuda."- Acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–"Vas a ir ahora a ver a Daeron?"- preguntó Legolas. Anne se limitó a asentir. –"Vestida así?"- añadió.

Anne se paró de golpe y se miró la ropa. –"qué le pasa a mi pijama? No te gusta?"- Y miró la de Legolas, el elfo vestía una túnica y unos pantalones gris claro.

–"No es que no me guste. Es sólo que no es apropiado que una dama entre en la habitación de un elfo con sus ropas de dormir."- le explicó Legolas.

–"Acabo de entrar aquí."- rió Anne.

–"Cierto."- sonrió el elfo. –"Pero..."-

–"Oh! No te preocupes"- dijo Anne sonriente. –"Ni que fuera la primera vez que Daeron me ve en pijama."- añadió, como quitándole importancia.

Comentario que provocó una mirada confusa por parte de Legolas. –"Daeron te ha visto en pijama?"-

–"Sí, lagañosa y en pijama, como dice él."- Legolas seguía mirándola confundido. Anne rió al ver su cara. –"Hace un par de semanas tuvo que venir a despertarme porque me había quedado dormida y no me presenté a la clase."- le aclaró.

–"Y por qué tuvo Daeron que entrar en tu habitación?"- preguntó Legolas ahora molesto.

–"Ey! No te enfades. Toda la culpa la tiene Gandalf. Si no acabara sus clases tan tarde podría levantarme a tiempo la mañana siguiente."- y añadió. –"Además, sólo han sido tres días. Así que no te enfades. Hasta mañana!"- Volvió a girarse y caminó hacia la puerta.

Legolas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. '_Qué Daeron la ha visto en pijama? Qué tuvo que despertarla tres días? Qué se va a la habitación de Daeron ahora?..._' –"Déjame ver ese libro."- dijo Legolas mientras de un manotazo agarraba el libro y se sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

Anne sonrió al ver la reacción del elfo. '_Los celos nunca fallan, jajaja._' Y se sentó a su lado. Legolas abrió el libro y le indicó que empezara a leer. Así que Anne pasó las siguientes horas intentando descifrar el texto con la ayuda de Legolas.

Anne suspiró. –"Llevamos un buen rato y aún nos queda un montón!"- se quejó la chica. –"Porque las páginas de este libro son tan finas?"-

Legolas rió. –"Es que lees muy lento. A este paso no lo acabaras nunca."-

–"Eres muy optimista..."- dijo Anne. –"Oye, por qué no lees tú un rato y yo te escucho, vale?"-

–"Se supone que lo has de leer tú"-

–"Porfi, porfi."- dijo la chica con carita de perrito abandonado.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco –"Está bien"- accedió y acto seguido empezó a leer en voz alta. Anne le iba interrumpiendo cada vez que no entendía alguna palabra o a ella le parecía que ponía otra cosa.

Al poco rato, Anne empezó a sentirse cansada y la suave voz del elfo no la ayudaba mucho a mantenerse despierta, así que poco a poco se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos. Legolas notó como Anne recostaba su cabecita sobre su hombro. Siguió leyendo un poco más, pero hacía un buen rato que la chica no le interrumpía, algo que le pareció bastante raro. Así que dejó de leer y la miró. –"Anne?"- le susurró, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la chica parecía dormir profundamente. –"Anne?"- Volvió a insistir, zarandeándola un poco.

–"Grrrrrrrr"- gruñó la chica a quien fuese que no la dejaba dormir, mientras se acomodaba sobre el hombro del elfo y se agarraba con fuerza a su túnica. Legolas le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara y suspiró. '_Y ahora que?_'

* * *

_Lo reconozco, la parte de la cancion ha sido una gran ida de olla de la autora, os aseguro q cuando lo escribí no estaba borracha (dice Laura escondiendo las cuatro botellas de cerveza q hay encima de lamesa), jajaja, pero imaginaos la escenita... _

_Espero vuestros reviews! _

_Bueno, hasta pronto! ;p _


	28. Entre sábanas, libros y cierta yegua

_Hola! Ya estoy aqui! Por cierto... más de 300 reviews! No me lo puedo creer, muchas gracias a todas las que dejais comentarios, me animan mucho y me gusta saber vuestra opinion. Y a quienes no dejan review, tambien gracias por leer este fic.  
_

_Bueno, me alegro de q os gustara lo de la macarena, jajaja. La verdad es q estaba un poco insegura con eso, creia q me tomariais por loca al hacer bailar la macarena a media poblacion elfica y me enviariais un monton de qejas. Ahora q veo q os ha hecho tanta gracia como me la hizo a mi, ya estoy mas tranquila. De todas maneras si a alguien no le gusta algo es libre de darme su opinión, eh!_

_Varias personas habían votado por el asereje, pero yo ya me lo habia imaginado con la macarena, __ademas la letra de la macarena tiene mas chihca que la del asereje.  
_

_Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 28: Entre sábanas, libros y cierta yegua**

Anne despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le daba justo en los ojos. '_Estúpido sol!_' Intentó taparse la cara con la sábana y seguir durmiendo, pero por mucho que tiró de ésta no consiguió subirla más arriba de su barbilla. '_Estúpida sábana!_ _Se habrá enganchado con algo._' Así que se dio la vuelta para ponerse de espaldas a la luz e intentó seguir durmiendo. Pero había algo que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla. '_Estúpidas moscas!_' pensó creyendo que se trataba de algún bicho que se había colado en su habitación durante la noche. Aunque ahora que estaba más despierta, lo que sentía sobre su mejilla parecían más bien caricias. '_¿…?_' Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada, sólo para ver la carita de cierto elfo a apenas tres centímetros de la suya. Anne parpadeó dos veces antes de reconocer a Legolas, quien la miraba sonriente, sin parar de deslizar sus dedos por su mejilla.

–"Qué haces en mi cama?"- dijo Anne, sorprendida de la presencia del elfo.

–"Tu cama?"- preguntó el elfo sonriendo, a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

–"Em"- Anne se separó un poco de Legolas para mirar a su alrededor con un poco de perspectiva. '_Vaya, habrá que cambiar la pregunta..._', pensó al darse cuenta de su error.

–"Qué hago en tu cama?"-

–"Dormías"- respondió Legolas. Anne le miró con cara de '_Eso ya lo sé_' y el elfo rió al ver su expresión. –"Te quedaste dormida mientras te leía, así que te acosté en la cama"- le aclaró.

–"Y no podrías haberme llevado hasta la mía?"- preguntó Anne con cierta sospecha.

–"Es que estaba muy cansado."- Anne alzó una ceja y Legolas volvió a reír. –"Te aseguro que me he comportado como un caballero."- añadió alzando sus manos. –"Además, estabas muy guapa mientras dormías"- y añadió en un susurro. –"Y callada."-

–"Ya. Estoy muy cansada para discutir ahora..."- y volvió a recostarse más tranquila, intentando contener un bostezo.

–"Aún falta un rato para que tengas que levantarte. Descansa."- dijo suavemente el elfo, mientras acercaba a la chica hacia él y seguía acariciándole la mejilla. Anne se acurrucó y poco después volvía a estar dormida.

* * *

Anne despertó al oír ruido en la habitación. No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo más había dormido, pero su cuerpo aún le pedía más descanso. Alargó su brazo y palpó el colchón a su lado. Legolas ya no estaba en la cama, lo que explicaba los ruiditos que se oían por la habitación. '_Mejor! Más cama para mi!_' pensó, mientras extendía sus brazos acaparando toda la cama e intentaba volver a dormirse.

Legolas salió del baño aún con la piel y los cabellos mojados. Contempló a Anne unos segundos, quien se había adueñado por completo de su cama. Y sonrió al verla dormir, perdida en su mundo de fantasía e ilusión en el que el madrugar no existía. Así que prefirió no molestarla. Se acercó a su armario y empezó a buscar entre su ropa decidiendo que ponerse. Cogió unos pantalones verdes oscuros y se los puso a la vez que se deshacía de la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo sin muchos miramientos. Alcanzó la túnica, también verde aunque un poco más clara, a juego, pero antes de empezar a ponérsela un ruido a su espalda le hizo volverse.

Anne no pudo volver a dormirse, un suave aroma inundó de pronto la habitación y todos sus sentidos parecían atrapados por él. Tras un par de fallidos intentos por volver a conciliar el sueño, abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que no la dejaba dormir. Para su sorpresa, el olor provenía de... Legolas, quien llevaba puestos unos pantalones que le marcaban bastante el... '_Mira hacia arriba!_' Pero al alzar su vista '_Arg!_' se encontró con una fuerte espalda blanca con los músculos bien delineados. El cabello rubio del elfo caía libre y mojado, pegándose por la espalda y los hombros. '_Dios! He pasado la noche al lado de Míster Universo!... Y dormida! Qué pérdida de tiempo ... MmmmGrrrrMmmm_' La mente de la chica se llenó de pensamientos incoherentes mientras se tumbaba de espaldas, mirando al techo a la vez que se tapaba la cara con la sábana.

Legolas eligió ese momento para girarse, justo para ver como Anne se tapaba la cara con la sábana y ponía ambas manos sobre su cara, como para impedir que la sábana se escapase.

-"Estás despierta?"- preguntó suavemente el elfo, mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama.

-"No lo creo"- sonó la voz de Anne desde debajo de la tela.

Legolas sonrió, se sentó sobre la cama y estiró de la sábana para descubrir el rostro de la chica. Al notar que iba a perder la protección de la tela, Anne la agarró con fuerza, forcejeando con el elfo para impedirle bajarla. Lo que provocó las risas del elfo.

-"Qué ocurre?"- preguntó entre risas.

-"Vas sin camisa"- dijo Anne de manera acusadora medio susurrando.

Legolas volvió a reír. -"Y eso te molesta?"-

-"Para nada"- susurró la chica. El volumen de su voz cada vez bajo, al sentir como el elfo empezaba a inclinarse hacia ella.

-"Y entonces qué es?"- siguió interrogando el elfo.

-"Es que no creo que pueda mirar hacia otro lado y..."- se interrumpió la chica al notar como unos suaves dedos iban acariciando su frente a la vez que apartaban la sábana. Las caricias bajaron por sus párpados y naricita, de manera que ahora la sábana solo le cubría hasta debajo de los ojos, los cuales seguían cerrados. El elfo se inclinó y posó un pequeño beso en cada parpado, lo que provocó que, lentamente, la chica los abriera.

-"Hola"- dijo el elfo, clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

Anne sonrió debajo de la sábana. -"Hola"- susurró, intentando mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos para no desviarlos a otras zonas. Legolas sonrió y lentamente acabó de descubrirle la cara. Se inclinó más sobre ella y, tras acariciar la naricilla de la chica con la suya, unió sus labios a los de ella, acariciándolos con ternura. Anne acarició las mejillas del elfo, sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por sus hombros en dirección a la perfecta espalda. La piel del elfo era más cálida y suave de lo que había imaginado. Legolas sintió un hormigueo en el estómago cuando Anne empezó a acariciarle, las manos de la chica sobre su piel se sentían tan bien... pero cuando más estaba disfrutando de ese contacto, Anne le apartó de golpe.

Legolas la miró confundido mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama ante Anne, quien se acababa de sentar apoyada contra el cabezal. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada: -"Mejor ponte la camisa"- susurró Anne a la vez que, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

-"Por qué?"- preguntó el elfo, dándole un suave golpecito en la barbilla para que le mirase.

-"Porque si sigues sin camisa medio segundo más voy a tener que morderte."- dijo Anne, a la vez que se dejaba caer de lado sobre la almohada y se tapaba la cara de nuevo con la sábana. '_Autocontrol no me abandones_'

Legolas sonrió, apartó de nuevo la sábana de la cara de la chica, y a dos milímetros de ella dijo: -"Y si eso es justamente lo que quiero?"-

'_Adiós al autocontrol_' Aún no había acabado la frase, Anne ya se había lanzado sobre él y lo tenía acorralado debajo suyo. -"Haberlo dicho antes"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a besarle y deslizar sus manos por el pecho del elfo. Legolas le devolvió el beso, aún sorprendido por la velocidad con la que la chica lo había acorralado. '_Por qué no es tan rápida cuando practicamos con la espada?_', pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, al sentir las caricias de Anne sobre su pecho. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando la chica empezó a besarle el cuello. Legolas sintió el impulso de dar las mismas caricias que estaba recibiendo, de manera que coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica y empezó a acariciar la suave espalda. Notó como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía a causa de su contacto, se separó un poco para ver como Anne estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en las caricias que recibía.

Legolas aprovechó el momento para darse la vuelta y colocarse sobre ella. Sin perder el tiempo empezó a darle delicados besos por las mejillas, la naricilla, la barbilla y fue bajando por el cuello, mientras Anne se dedicaba a acariciar la fuerte espalda de arriba  
abajo siguiendo la línea de la columna. Una de las manos de Legolas topó con el ombligo, lo que despertó su curiosidad. Se apartó un poco para levantar la camiseta de la chica hasta donde empiezan las costillas y se inclinó sobre ella, repartiendo suaves besos por su abdomen. Rodeó el ombligo y se dirigió hacia el costado, bajando hacia la cadera. Escuchó a Anne suspirar, pero siguió su camino, deslizando sus dedos por la cintura de la chica, al hacerlo escucho risas contenidas, alzó un poco la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada interrogativa.

-"Cosquillas"- susurró Anne, intentando no reír.

Legolas alzó una ceja. -"Cosquillas?"- preguntó con cara juguetona mientras volvía a pasar los dedos por la misma zona. Lo que causó que Anne volviera a reír a la vez que intentaba apartarse de la mano. -"Estate quieto"- dijo Anne entre risas la tercera vez que el elfo deslizaba los dedos por su costado. La chica intentó salir de debajo del elfo, pero éste no tardó en tenerla bien sujeta de nuevo.

-"No vas a ninguna parte"- susurró Legolas a dos milímetros de Anne.

-"Pon tus manos lejos de mis cosquillas"- Legolas sonrió, se inclinó lentamente para acariciar los labios de la chica con los suyos suavemente.

Permanecieron observándose unos minutos, sus caras a menos de dos centímetros. Anne apartó un mechón de pelo rubio que caía libre por la cara del elfo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que estaban fijos en los de ella.

-"Qué piensas?"- susurró la chica, bajo la atenta mirada del elfo, quien parecía estudiarla.

-"Tú me quieres."- afirmó con una tímida sonrisa.

Anne rió. -"Has sacado esa conclusión tú solito?"-

Legolas sonrió antes de ponerse más serio. -"Yo también te quiero."-

-"Lo sé"- dijo Anne, acercando la cara del elfo a la suya para darle un beso. Legolas la abrazó un poco más fuerte y se acurrucó en el cuello de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda distraídamente.

-"Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"- preguntó Anne.

-"Creo que tienes un libro que leer"-

-"Oh! Pero puedo…"- empezó la chica.

-"No. No pienso pasarme otra noche leyéndole a una dormilona"- la cortó Legolas avanzándose a las palabras de la chica. -"Así que hoy vas a ponerte en serio con ese libro, y cuando hayas leído hasta le segunda de las marcas que le has puesto podrás disfrutar de mi compañía"- añadió el elfo sonriendo.

-"Qué? Quieres que pase la mañana leyendo a cambio de tu compañía?"- se quejó la chica. -"Chantajista!"-

* * *

Anne pasó toda la mañana en la biblioteca intentando descifrar el ya muy odiado libro, mientras fuera, en los jardines, muy a su pesar, se estaba celebrando una degustación de tartas. '_Por qué he de estar aquí leyendo mientras todos los elfos del reino están engullendo pasteles!_'. Además, el hecho de que el olor de los pasteles recién hechos llegara hasta ella en la biblioteca no la ayudaba mucho a concentrarse. Por suerte, a media mañana apareció Daeron, así que con su ayuda la velocidad a la que leía Anne se incrementó, y a mediodía ya había conseguido leer hasta la mitad del libro. -"Uf! Creía que no lo conseguiría nunca!"- dijo Anne, con cara de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo, mientras miraba todos los deliciosos platos que había ante ella.

Legolas, quien estaba comiendo, sentado a su lado en el gran salón, rió. -"Pues aún te queda la otra mitad"-

Anne le miró molesta -"Gracias por recordármelo!"-

-"Bueno, un trato es un trato"- dijo Legolas sonriendo. -"Así que, como has cumplido tu parte leyendo la mitad del libro, podremos pasar la tarde juntos"-

* * *

-"Cuando decías que íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos, creía que te referías a solos"- se quejó la chica.

-"Estamos solos"- dijo Legolas.

-"Por supuesto. Tú, yo, tu precioso y obediente corcel y el bicho-desobediente!"- siguió quejándose Anne, señalando a la yegua que trotaba hacia el prado cercano después de haberle dado el habitual cabezazo a la chica.

-"No seas tan quejica"- le dijo medio riendo el elfo.

Cabalgaron durante un rato por el bosque hasta que llegaron al borde de un pequeño riachuelo. Dejaron a los caballos trotar a su aire mientras ellos paseaban por los bonitos recodos del río, hablando y riendo. Legolas se dedicó a torturar un rato a la chica explicándole lo buenas que estaban las tartas de la degustación de la mañana mientras ella le miraba con cara de odio. Pero paró en cuanto Anne sacó el tema de cierto desastre que había provocado en el palacio el pequeño de los príncipes con su arco nuevo cuando era pequeño. (Información ofrecida por Daeron '_Nota mental: darle las gracias a Daeron más tarde_').

Cuando iban de vuelta a los establos, un sirviente de palacio apareció en busca de Legolas y le informó que se le necesitaba en el despacho del rey. Anne se ofreció a llevar a los dos caballos a los establos.

-"Estás segura de qué podrás con los dos?"- preguntó Legotas, un poco preocupado.

-"Claro. No te preocupes."- dijo Anne.'_Qué puede pasar? Qué Ambar no me haga caso y se largue al bosque y el caballito de Legolas la persiga y no los volvamos a ver nunca?_' -"Vete, que te están esperando"-

-"Nos vemos en la cena"- le dijo Legolas, y tras un ligero beso en la mejilla, se encaminó hacia palacio.

-"Bueno amiguitos"- dijo Anne volviéndose hacia los caballitos. -"A los establos, venga."- Y para su sorpresa, ambos caballos empezaron a caminar en la dirección correcta. '_Vaya!Esto va bastante bien._' Pero eso no iba a durar mucho... Cuando llegaron ante los establos, '_mierda! Qué hace esta aquí?_' pensó Anne al ver aparecer a Pilindiel por el sendero por el que acababan de llegar ellos, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia allí. Pensó en esconderse detrás de algún árbol o incluso salir corriendo, pero la elfa ya la había visto. '_Genial! Lo que menos me apetece en este momento es soportar a esa.._'

-"Buenas tarde"- la saludó la elfa, aunque esta vez no sonreía, lo que hizo que Anne se extrañase.

-"Hola"- la saludó Anne. '_Que se largue ya!_'

-"Os habéis divertido esta tarde?"- preguntó Pilindiel.

-"Ha estado bien"- respondió Anne, '_Por qué no lleva su sonrisa falsa hoy?_'

-"Y ayer por la noche?"- le preguntó en tono acusador.

-"Ayer?"- '_Que pasó ayer?... Ah! La macarena..._' A Anne se le escapó media sonrisa al recordar el bailecito de la elfa. -"Estas enfadada porque te hice salir a bailar?"- preguntó Anne inocentemente. -"Fuiste tú quien me hizo cantar, sino recuerdo mal."-

Pilindiel la miró fríamente unos segundos y añadió. -"No teníais ningún derecho a humillarme delante de todos..."-

-"Eso es lo que tú pretendías hacer conmigo, así que no te enfades porque tu truquito te saliera al revés!"- la cortó Anne.

-"Pero no me refería a eso"- añadió la elfa. Anne la interrogó con la mirada. -"Lo volveré a preguntar, os divertisteis ayer por la noche?"- preguntó de manera aun mas acusadora.

'_Pero de qué habla esta pava? Igual bailar la Macarena le ha afectado al cerebro... Sabía que era un baile dañino..._'

-"Realmente no sabéis a qué me refiero o me tomáis por loca?"- preguntó la elfa, perdiendo un poco los nervios, al ver la confusión pintada en la cara de Anne. '_Las dos cosas, enfatizando lo de loca, claro..._'

-"Os he visto salir de la habitación del príncipe esta mañana"- añadió la elfa.

'_Ahora lo pillo! Por qué no lo ha dicho antes..._'

-"Así es como lo mantenéis a vuestro lado?"- la acusó la elfa.

'_De qué me está acusando esta pava!_' -"Pero de qué hablas?"- estalló Anne.

-"Has pasado la noche con él!"- gritó furiosa Pilindiel.

-"Pero quédices?"-

-"Me lo vas a negar, te he visto!"- volvió a acusarla.

-"Bueno... técnicamente sí que he pasado la noche con él, pero... yo estaba dormida... y él me acostó en su cama y luego... buf... iba sin camisa!"- balbuceó un poco la chica. '_Por qué le doy explicaciones a ésta?_' -"Y a ti que te importa!"-

-"Sabía que habías pasado la noche con él. No eres más que una aprovechada, te acuestas con él para mantenerlo a tu lado. Eres una zorra!"-

'_Que soy qué!_' -"Ahora si te la estas ganando, barbie repelente con pelo crepado y mirada sucia!"- dijo Anne de manera amenazadora, alzando un puño y pensando en que sería más divertido, verla explotar o arrearle un buen puñetazo y destrozar esa nariz respingona. Y entonces...

PUM

Pilindiel cayó al suelo de espaldas. Anne se quedó pasmada, alguien se le había adelantado, quien menos se esperaba que saldría en su ayuda le había dado un buen cabezazo a esa pava. Ambar trotaba alegremente alrededor del cuerpo de Pilindiel, quien seguía en el suelo y gimoteaba como una niña pequeña mientras se frotaba la frente.

-"Qué ha ocurrido?"- preguntó uno de los mozos del establo, que había salido al oír el golpe.

-"Nada grave"- dijo Anne. -"Ambar le ha dado un cabezazo"-

El elfo se inclinó y ayudó a Pilindiel a incorporarse, a quien le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio. El elfo, preocupado, la cogió en brazos y se fue caminando hacia el palacio. -"Es mejor que os vea un sanador, señora."-

-"Pero si sólo ha sido un cabezazo..."- dijo Anne. '_Es una exagerada!_' Y entonces... ya no pudo contener más la risa, ver caer a la pija-wen al suelo de culo había sido genial! Y, encima, había sido gracias a Ambar! No lo podía creer, Ambar la había defendido!

El caballito en cuestión se acercó a Anne y se paró ante ella, clavando sus oscuros ojos y observándola con atención. -"Buen cabezazo!"- dijo Anne, aún riendo. -"Y me has defendido! No estarás enferma?"- Delicadamente, algo que nunca antes había sucedido, Ambar frotó su morro contra la mejilla de la chica. -"Esto quiere decir que somos amigas?"- preguntó Anne, acariciando la frente de la yegua. Ésta se apartó un poco y le dio un suave cabezazo a Anne, quien volvió a reír. '_Bueno, quizás no es un bicho tan malvado._'

* * *

_Bueno, q os ha parecido el capitulo?_

_Ambar a salido al rescate de Anne, jajaja, creo q se cree la única con derecho de torturar a la chica..._

_Pero Pilindiel ha recivido su merecido, aunq... las cosas no van a qedar asi..._

_Por cierto, os voy a traducir los nombres de mis personajes, ya q creo q no lo he hecho... _

_Veryan (tambien conocido como Silencioso o el psicólogo de Anne, jajaja): significa Valiente  
_

_Ambar : Destino (creo q este ya lo habia dicho)  
_

_Adlanna: es la traducción de Aleia (me gusta como suena)  
_

_Thalion: Fuerte o Heroe (tb lo elegí pq me gusta como suena)  
_

_Daeron: Grande/Magnifico, traducción de Magnus  
_

_Pilindiel: significa flecha y es la traduccion de Belen. Aunq este lo elegí por su similitud con Pilinguiwen, así Anne podría burlarse de ella, jajaja. (Lo siento si hay alguna Belen q lee esto...)  
_

_Rudhon : es la traducción de Calvin al elfico. _

_Andraya : lo saqué de unos dibujos hechos por ordenador q daban cuando era peqeña, pero no recuerdo el nombre.  
_

_Pues esto es todo, hasta pronto! ;p _


	29. Problemas en el paraiso

_Hola! Pues ya estoy aqui otra vez!_

_Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para responder a los reviews por separado, resulta q me voy dos semanas de vacaciones y estoy superliada metiendo cosas en la maleta (la mayoria no creo q las vaya a usar, pero es q sino mi madre no me deja irme!). Pero como recompensa este es el capitulo mas largo q he escrito nunca!  
_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me alegro de que os gustara el capitulo. Si en algo habeis coincidido la mayoria es en q Anne deberia hacer explotar a Pilindiel, jajaja, definitivamente es la elfa más odiada de la tierra media. Por desgracia, despues de eso, creo q encerrarian a Anne en prision o puede q en un manicomio (q seria mas apropiado). Asi q os tendreis q contentar con el cabezazo de Ambar, q ya se lo tenia merecido la elfa! Hay quien me ha llamado malvada por cortar la escenita de Anne y Legolas en el mejor momento... jajaja, todo llegará. Bueno, aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo. _

_

* * *

_

**Cap 29: Problemas en el paraíso**

Anne llegó al palacio aún riendo. Ambar, su odiado caballito, la había defendido de Pilindiel, la muy odiada elfa, dándole un buen cabezazo. La semana ya no podía mejorar más. Después de medio-ridiculizar a la elfa con La Macarena la noche anterior, ahora había que añadirle el cabezazo de Ambar. Anne no sabía cual de los dos sucesos le hacía más gracia. '_Es una pena que Legolas se lo haya perdido... _' Justo en ese momento, como leyendo sus pensamientos, Legolas apareció por uno de los pasillos.

-"Legolas!"- gritó Anne, corriendo hacia él, intentando contener la risa. -"No sabes lo que ha sucedido!"- y continuó sin dejarle contestar. -"Ambar le ha dado un cabezazo a Pilindiel! Y se ha caído de culo con la frente roja!"- siguió la chica intentando contener la risa. Pero paró de golpe al ver que el elfo no se reía, sino que estaba serio, muy serio.

-"Lo sé. Mi padre quiere verte."- se limitó a decir, y tras esto, empezó a caminar. Anne siguió a Legolas por los pasillos del palacio hasta el despacho del rey, caminó en completo silencio, preguntándose por el motivo que el rey tendría para querer verla y la seriedad de Legolas.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, el panorama que encontró no le gustó nada. Sentado ante su escritorio estaba el rey, a su lado Thalion y frente a ellos estaba Rudhon, el padre de Pilindiel, quien se había girado al oírlos llegar. Todos con expresiones muy serias. '_Esto tiene pinta de emboscada!..._'

-"Podríais explicarnos que ha sucedido exactamente en los establos?"- le preguntó el rey con tono autoritario.

'_De aquí no va a salir nada bueno..._' -"Cuando he llegado a los establos con los caballos, ha aparecido Pilindiel y nos hemos puesto a hablar."- '_Mmm_' pensó unos segundos en explicarles la conversación que habían tenido, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo. -"Y cuando me ha alzado la voz, Ambar le ha dado un cabezazo."- El rey miró seriamente a Anne y después a Rudhon.

-"Has intentado detenerla?"- preguntó el rey.

-"Ni siquiera la he visto venir"- respondió Anne. -"Además, dar cabezazos es su manera de saludar. No lo ha hecho con mala intención."- añadió.

-"Eso nos ha dicho mi hijo. Cómo se encuentra vuestra hija?"- le preguntó a Rudhon.

-"Tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido la consciencia unos minutos, pero los sanadores dicen que se pondrá bien, aunque necesita reposo"- dijo el consejero.

'_Pues claro que se encuentra bien! Sólo ha sido un cabezazo!_'

-"Bien"- dijo el rey Thranduil, más relajado. -"Me alegro de que no haya sido grave."-

-"Aun así, exijo un castigo."- añadió Rudhon severamente, mirando a Anne. Quien le miraba un poco perdida. '_Cómo se pone todo el mundo por un estúpido cabezazo!_'

El rey miró a Anne preocupado y luego de nuevo a Rudhon. -"Y qué sugerís?"-

-"Un animal que se dedica a dar cabezazos a modo de saludo y dejar a elfas jóvenes inconscientes es un peligro. Si la jovencita no sabe controlar a su yegua, tendríamos que plantearnos si es seguro mantenerla en la ciudad."-

-"Pero..."- empezó Anne, aunque una mirada por parte del rey la hizo callar.

-"Mi sugerencia es..."- siguió hablando Rudhon. -"...el caballo no puede permanecer en la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro, por seguridad."-

-"Qué! Sólo ha sido un cabezazo!"- se quejó Anne, que no acababa de creerse lo que estaba escuchando. -"A mi me da uno cada día y no me ha pasado nada. Qué vuestra hija sea una exagerada no es problema mío!"-

Rudhon encaró a la chica con mirada seria. -"Y también exijo que os disculpéis con mi hija"-

'_Qué! Pedirle disculpas a la pija-wen! Ni muerta!_' Anne le lanzó una mirada asesina al consejero, quien tampoco se quedó corto y contuvo la mirada de la chica con total frialdad.

El rey permaneció en silencio unos minutos, tomando una decisión, hasta que por fin habló. -"Es mi decisión que la yegua de nombre Ambar abandone la ciudad al anochecer, y que la joven Andraya se disculpe con la dama Pilindiel por el comportamiento de la, hasta hoy, su yegua."-

-"Qué!"- estalló Anne. -"Qué quiere decir que abandone la ciudad? Vais a abandonarla en medio del bosque de noche! Y qué pasa con las arañas?"- Pero nadie dijo nada más, Anne miró a Legolas, buscando un poco de apoyo por su parte, pero éste se limitó a mirar al suelo. -"No!"-

-"Es mejor que vayas a despedirte de Ambar"- le dijo Thalion. -"La decisión ya está tomada"- Y tras esto, le indicó que saliera del despacho. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella, pudo ver la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Rudhon.

* * *

Anne caminó hacia los establos aún confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cómo era posible que por un simple cabezazo estuviesen desterrando a Ambar? Y pensaban abandonarla a su suerte en un bosque lleno de arañas gigantes! No iba a tener ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir! Cómo era posible que los elfos condenaran a una muerte tan horrible a un animal. Ella creía que eran amantes de la naturaleza. Pero lo que más le dolía era que Legolas no había hecho nada por impedirlo, no había abierto la boca en todo el rato. '_Por qué no nos ha defendido, él sabe que los cabezazos de Ambar no son para quedarse inconsciente, la elfa seguro que ha exagerado, Zorra. Mega-zorra!_'

Cuando llegó a los establos, hizo salir a Ambar, quien había notado el estado de ánimo de la chica y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla para animarla. Anne le acarició la frente suavemente. Miró a su alrededor, estaban solas. Pensó en la posibilidad de esconder a Ambar o incluso de fugarse con ella, pero cuántas posibilidades tendrían una yegua desobediente y una maga novata de sobrevivir en el bosque, y donde irían. No había solución. Quizás Gandalf pudiese intervenir, pero no lo había visto en todo el día, ni siquiera a la hora de comer.

–"Por qué ha de pasar esto justo cuando empezamos a llevarnos bien..."- susurró la chica, sin dejar de acariciar a la yegua, quien la miraba con sus oscuros ojos sin ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Poco después llegó un grupo de guardias, seguidos por Legolas y Rudhon. Éste último se acercó a Ambar, y tras un golpe en su trasero la obligó a caminar delante de él. La yegua le echó una mirada molesta, pero siguió sus indicaciones. Anne caminaba la última, siguiendo la extraña procesión hacia las fronteras del reino. Los guardias seguían a Rudhon, y Legolas caminaba al lado de Anne. Unos diez minutos después, Rudhon se paró y también toda la comitiva, excepto Ambar a quien le indicó que siguiera adelante, hacia la espesura del bosque. La yegua se giró una última vez, miró con sus negros ojos a Anne durante unos segundos, y tras un bufido de despedida, siguió su camino hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando el animal ya no fue visible, los guardias y Rudhon empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

Anne se quedó unos minutos más mirando hacia los oscuros árboles tras los que había desaparecido Ambar. Había estado intentando contener las lágrimas, no iba a ponerse a llorar delante del pija-wen-padre, pero ya no se veía capaz de contenerlas mucho más.

–"Deberíamos volver"- dijo Legolas, pero Anne no se movió, ni siquiera le miró. –"Empieza a oscurecer y estamos lejos de la ciudad. Esta zona es peligrosa."- insistió de nuevo.

–"Eso díselo a Ambar"- le soltó la chica.

–"Ella estará bien"- intentó animarla el elfo. –"Encontrará el camino de vuelta a Rivendell, es una yegua muy lista."-

–"Eso se lo dices cuando la estén devorando un grupo de arañas gigantes"-

Legolas la cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella. Caminaron de vuelta a la ciudad en silencio, entraron en palacio y la guió hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, Legolas abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer lo mismo Anne se giró, y con mirada triste le dijo: -"En estos momentos los elfos me caéis fatal!"- y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se dejó caer en la cama y ahí se quedó. Inmóvil e inerte, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, en lo alegre que había sido la mañana, la impotencia que había sentido en el despacho del rey y lo triste que se sentía ahora. Pensó en Ambar y en que la echaría de menos. Y sin poderlo evitar, la melancolía se apoderó de ella. Había estado muy ocupada con su nueva rutina en la Tierra Media y casi no había tenido tiempo de echar en falta nada de su antigua vida, pero ahora, sola en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos muchas cosas, más de las que habría imaginado. Como a sus amigos, hablar con Sonia, su vida desorganizada pero sin magos asesinos, su cutre-trabajo... en definitiva, su hogar. Perdida en sus pensamientos pasaron las horas, ni siquiera escuchó la campana que llamaba a la cena.

* * *

Legolas llegó al gran salón esperando ver a Anne. Necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que sentía lo que había ocurrido, pero Ambar había puesto tanto a su padre como a él en una situación muy delicada. Para su desesperación, ella no apareció y eso le preocupó, la chica nunca se saltaba una comida.

Después de la cena se dirigió a su habitación, para ver como estaba. Al llamar a la puerta no obtuvo respuesta, así que la abrió un poco y se asomó. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero aun así, pudo ver su silueta sobre la cama -"Anne?"- susurró y al ver que no respondía se acercó a ella. –"Anne?"- volvió a insistir sentándose a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la chica, quien estaba acostada de lado de espaldas a él. Pero ella no reaccionó.

–"Siento lo que ha ocurrido, no debí dejarte sola con los dos caballos."- empezó el elfo. –"Lo lamento."-

Anne se giró un poco para mirarle. –"Gracias..."- susurró Anne. Legolas la miró sin comprender. –"...por no defender a Ambar"- y volvió a girarse.

Legolas suspiró. –"Tienes que entender que no podía intervenir, no puedo ir en contra de la palabra de mi padre"- intentó disculparse con la misma excusa que había usado para no abrir la boca cuando estaban en el despacho, solo que dicha en voz alta no sonaba tan contundente como había esperado.

–"Claro. Pilindiel envía a su super-papi, el gran consejero, a defender su honor"- dijo Anne con sarcasmo. –"Y nosotras qué? Ni siquiera hemos tenido la oportunidad de defendernos. Qué pasa? Si no tienes un padre importante no tienes derecho a un juicio justo?"-

–"Lo que Ambar ha hecho es grave"- empezó el elfo.

–"Es grave?"- se incorporó Anne de golpe y encaró al elfo. –"Pero era gracioso cuando los cabezazos me los daba a mi, no? Fuiste tú quien dijo que ese era su manera de saludarme!"-

–"Desgraciadamente el que le ha dado a Pilindiel ha sido mas fuerte..."-

–"No! Ha sido como todos!"- le interrumpió la chica. –"Tú no estabas allí"-

–"Ha tenido que ser mas fuerte o ella no habría perdido el conocimiento"-

–"Estas seguro de que lo ha perdido? Es que tú lo has visto, porque yo no!"- estalló la chica.

Legolas la miró confuso. –"Como puedes pensar que Pilindiel ha mentido"-

'_Porque es una zorra que pretende quitarme de en medio?_' Anne le miró unos segundos antes de añadir. –"Dale las gracias a Ambar por el cabezazo que le ha dado a tu querida damita o ahora sería yo la desterrada"- Legolas la miró aun más confuso. –"Pilindiel me estaba acusando de..."- vaciló un momento. –"Vamos, que sus palabras no fueron agradables, exactamente. Y me estaba planteando donde arrearle el puñetazo cuando Ambar se me adelantó. Ella ha sido la única que me ha defendido de esa pilinguiwen y a cambio tengo que abandonarla a su suerte en un bosque lleno de arañas que se la van a merendar!"-

Legolas tardó unos segundos en asimilar toda la información recibida. –"De qué te acusó Pilindiel?"-

Anne le miró unos segundos. –"De nada que te importe."- murmuró mientras volvía a tumbarse de espaldas a él. –"Seguramente tergiversarás sus palabras y me dirás que me dijo todo eso porque quiere ser amiga mía. No quiero seguir hablando de ella."- dijo la chica con fastidio.

El elfo se quedó ahí sentado unos minutos, no acababa de comprender que había sucedido entre las dos chicas para que Anne hubiese estado a punto de golpearla. En ese caso, había sido una suerte que Ambar se hubiese adelantado a la chica, no quería pensar en las consecuencias si Anne llega a pegar a Pilindiel. Un suave sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Anne hundía su cabeza en la almohada intentando que Legolas no la oyera llorar, pero el elfo tenía un buen oído.

-"Estás bien?"- le susurró Legolas inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

-"Déjame"- respondió Anne desde su posición.

-"Estás bien?"- volvió a susurrar el elfo, esta vez obligándola a darse la vuelta. Al hacerlo pudo ver que los ojos de Anne estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar y su mirada era triste y distante, nunca la había visto así. Suavemente limpió las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos, lo que hizo que Anne alzara la vista para mirarle. La mirada que le devolvía el elfo estaba llena de preocupación y también de comprensión, y, sin poderlo evitar, se sentó en la cama, se abrazó a él y siguió llorando. El elfo se quedó allí, acariciando la espalda de la chica para intentar reconfortarla. Pero tras un buen rato, la chica seguía sin calmarse y eso le entristecía. Intentó calmarla diciéndole que seguramente Ambar llegaría sana y salva a Rivendell, que era una yegua muy lista, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-"No es solo por eso"- dijo entre sollozos la chica.

-"Entonces, qué te ocurre?"-

-"Es todo."- siguió sollozando. -"Es este lugar. Estoy harta de vivir en el mundo barbie. Rodeada de gente perfecta, con vestidos perfectos, peinados perfectos y sonrisas perfectas. Todo el mundo baila perfectamente, montan a caballo a la perfección y tienen un perfecto manejo de la espada... Te haces la idea? Todos sois perfectos en todo, me siento torpe todo el tiempo."-

-"Aún te queda mucho por aprender, no tienes que preocuparte por eso"- intentó animarla el elfo.

-"No es algo que se pueda aprender. Vosotros sois bonitos cisnes y yo sólo soy un patito, nunca seré un cisne. Me siento fuera de lugar. Estaría mejor con el resto de los patos."- y volvió a llorar desconsolada.

Legolas la miró confuso, no muy seguro de a donde quería ir a parar la chica con la reciente y extraña metáfora. -"Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"- le susurró.

-"Llévame a casa"- susurró la chica.

-"Ya estamos en casa"-

-"No a tu casa, sino a la mía"-

-"A Rivendell?"- preguntó el elfo, temiéndose que esa no era la respuesta.

-"No."- susurró Anne. -"A casa."- Esas palabras le dolieron de verdad, Anne no sólo no consideraba el Bosque Oscuro su casa, sino que además quería irse. -"Les echo de menos"- seguía la chica. -"Quiero ver a mis amigos, quiero ver a Sonia, salir de fiesta, ir al cine, dormir hasta tarde, comer chocolate y helados, criticar a los novios de mis amigas, incluso quiero ir a trabajar... y olvidar esta pesadilla..."-

Las palabras de Anne habían afectado seriamente al elfo, quien no fue capaz de decir nada más, y se dedicó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la chica, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, todas las emociones que habían salido en tan solo unas pocas palabras. Un rato después Anne dejó de llorar y al poco se había quedado dormida. Así que la recostó en la cama y se fue.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Anne despertó temprano, algo extraño para ella, intentó volver a dormirse, pero no lo consiguió. Había algo que la preocupaba, recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y lo que le había dicho a Legolas, y se arrepintió de inmediato. Así que se vistió y arregló en treinta segundos y salió en su busca. Era el tercer día de las fiestas, y había mucho alboroto por el palacio, con todos los preparativos de la celebración de esa noche. Encontró a Legolas en los jardines, conversando con Thalion y Adlanna.

-"Vaya, qué haces levantada a estas horas?"- le preguntó medio riendo Adlanna cuando la vio acercarse a ellos.

Anne sonrió. -"No podía dormir"- y mirando a Legolas añadió. -"Podemos hablar un momento?"- El elfo asintió y se alejaron de la parejita.

-"Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó Legolas, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-"Mejor."- dijo Anne parándose ante él. -"Sobre lo que te dije ayer..."- empezó -"No era mi intención sonar tan pesimista. Es solo que me puse muy triste por lo de Ambar y todo lo demás salió sin avisar. No quería decir lo que dije."-

Legolas la miró unos segundos y asintió. -"No te preocupes, todos tenemos derecho a entristecernos de vez en cuando, no? Ha habido grandes cambios en tu vida en muy poco tiempo, no te preocupes."- dijo el elfo con una pequeña sonrisa. Anne sonrió más tranquila, '_con lo que le gusta dramatizar, me pensaba que costaría más convencerle' _.

-"Qué vas a hacer hoy?"- le preguntó Legolas.

-"Bueno, tengo un libro que leer."- dijo Anne, recordando sus obligaciones. -"Daeron me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca por la mañana para ayudarme"-

-"Pues no le hagas esperar"- y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, añadió. -"Hasta luego."-

Anne pasó las siguientes dos horas en la biblioteca leyendo el maravilloso libro. Daeron apareció poco después de que ella llegara, y con su ayuda consiguió leer las páginas que tocaban para ese día en tan solo dos horas! Como aún era bastante temprano decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, los cuales estaban siendo decorados para el baile que se celebraría durante la noche, que también incluía una competición de canto.

* * *

Legolas no tenía nada que hacer esa mañana, la tarde anterior había llegado un mensajero de Rivendell, con muy malas noticias, lo que tenía a su padre, Gandalf y el mensajero reunidos desde ayer. Por lo visto, tenían muchas cosas de las que discutir. Paseó por los jardines sin rumbo fijo y al final se decidió por ir a ver qué tal se encontraba Pilindiel.

Llamó a su habitación y una dama de compañía le hizo pasar. Pilindiel estaba sentada en un banco en la pequeña terraza de su habitación, parecía encontrarse mejor, aunque tenía una venda en la frente. Al ver a Legolas le sonrió y con un gesto le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Legolas se interesó por su estado, y la elfa, al ver que acaparaba toda la atención del príncipe, no tardó en relatarle el horrible suceso con el caballo loco que la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-"Entonces, perdisteis la consciencia?"- preguntó Legolas.

-"Sí"- dijo la elfa, con voz afectada. -"Todo era tan confuso..."-

-"Lo lamento"-

-"No fue culpa vuestra, ese caballo apareció de la nada."-

-"No debí dejar a Anne sola con los dos caballos"- se lamentó Legolas.

-"Mi padre me ha contado lo que ha pasado con la yegua. Cómo está Anne? Supongo que estará afectada por lo que ha pasado."- se interesó falsamente la elfa.

-"Sí, fue todo un drama"- respondió Legolas, y le relató los lloros en la habitación, y lo que le había dicho sobre los cisnes y los patos, y sus ganas de volver a casa. También le comentó sus palabras de esa mañana y que todo había quedado en nada, pero aun así, eso no lo dijo muy convencido.

Pilindiel sonrió para sí, Legolas se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así. -"Debéis comprenderlo"- empezó suavemente la elfa. –"Tiene que ser duro para ella, abandonar su hogar de un día para otro e ir a vivir a un lugar completamente desconocido. Era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera"-

Legolas la miró confundido. -"Dónde queréis ir a parar?"-

-"Pues que es de esperar que tarde o temprano eche de menos su hogar y decida volver."- y tras esto, empezó a hablar de lo bonita que era la decoración de los jardines, dejando a un pensativo Legolas perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

* * *

Anne paseaba por los jardines con Adlanna, quien le iba explicando el motivo de la celebración de esa noche y lo que significaban los diferentes tipos de adornos, eran todos muy bonitos y llenos de colores y vida, sin duda que el jardín quedaría precioso. Al pasar cerca de uno de los arcos del palacio, vieron salir de éste a Legolas, quien caminaba con la cabeza gacha sumido en sus pensamientos y no las había visto. Anne corrió hacia él.

-"Ey"- le dijo, cuando estuvo a su lado. Legolas alzó la cabeza de golpe e intentó sonreír, pero no le salió bien. -"Te ocurre algo?"- preguntó la chica.

-"Ven"- la guió hasta una zona de los jardines en la que no había nadie y se puso frente a ella. -"Hay algo que he de preguntarte"- empezó, mirando al suelo. Estuvo uno segundos así y Anne empezó a preocuparse.

-"Qué es?"-

-"Em"- alzó la vista y Anne pudo ver algo que no había visto antes en sus ojos, duda. -"No vas a quedarte"- dijo el elfo.

-"A qué te refieres?"- preguntó la chica un poco confusa.

-"Cuando Saruman deje de ser una amenaza para ti, te irás."- dijo el elfo, su voz había sonado triste.

Anne se quedó pasmada, no se esperaba eso, en realidad nunca lo había pensado. -"No lo se. Es algo que aún no me he planteado."-

-"Pues hazlo, porque necesito una respuesta."- dijo Legolas, con tono autoritario.

-"Por qué quieres saberlo ahora?"- le preguntó extrañada la chica.

-"Cuando un elfo entrega su corazón es para siempre. Necesito saber si te irás antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mi."-

-"Pero tú ya sabías que me he criado en otro mundo, sabías que existía la posibilidad de que me fuera y aun así no te importó. Por qué ahora sí?"- insistió la chica que tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Es por lo que me dijiste anoche"-

-"Creía que ya había aclarado eso. Estaba triste, no quise decirlo."-

-"Pero lo hiciste"-

-"Pero esta mañana me has dicho que no me preocupara, qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?"- preguntó Anne. -"O quién? "- Legolas la miró confuso. –"Has hablado con cierta elfa hoy, no es cierto?"- dijo Anne. -"Pilindiel te ha dicho que me iré, no es así?"-

Legolas la miró aun más confundido, era cierto que había hablado con ella, pero esa duda ya la tenía... o puede que no... -"Eso no importa, respóndeme. Necesito saber si esto es serio o estás jugando conmigo."- dijo en tono más autoritario que antes. Se sorprendió al ver que ahora Anne le miraba enfadada.

-"Y qué importa lo que te diga"- dijo la chica molesta. -"Por mucho que te diga que voy a quedarme, en cuanto hables con Pilindiel, ella se encargará de convencerte de lo contrario. De manera que, para qué quedarme, para pelear toda mi vida con ella y acabar descubriendo que tú le haces más caso a ella que a mi!"-

-"Eso no es cierto!"- ahora Legolas también se estaba enfadando. –"Cómo puedes decir eso?"-

-"Cuánto has tardado en ir a contarle lo que ocurrió ayer?"- empezó la chica.

-"Es fácil hablar con ella... Supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien... "- intentó defenderse el elfo.

-"Exacto! A mi me usas para pasar el rato y reír, pero cuando tienes un problema acudes a ella, no a mi. Quién es el que está jugando?"- Legolas dudó unos segundos, Anne había sonado muy convincente. -"Si quieres saber si pienso irme o quedarme cuando todo esto acabe deberías preguntármelo a mi, no a ella!"- Y mirándolo seriamente añadió. -"Como ya te he dicho, no se lo que haré, supongo que esperaba tomar esa decisión contigo. Pero ya no importa, porque no pienso conformarme con la mitad de ti, no pienso compartirte. Lo quiero todo o nada, tú mismo"- y tras eso se fue, dejando a Legolas un poco descolocado.

Anne caminó enfadada hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta dando un buen portazo y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba furiosa con ella misma, con Legolas y con Pilindiel, y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo habían llegado a ese punto. '_Cómo se ha liado todo tanto? Seguro que ha sido esa zorra... Aunque él tampoco se ha quedado corto..._'

Alguien llamó suavemente a su puerta, Anne agarró la almohada con fuerza dispuesta a lanzarla '_Como sea ese elfo se va a enterar y como sea la zorra, convertiré la almohada en una piedra y le abriré la cabeza!_', en cambio quien asomó la cabecita fue Adlanna, y con voz preocupada le preguntó: -"Va todo bien?"-

-"Claro. Por qué no iba a ir bien?"- dijo Anne con sarcasmo, tirando la almohada sobre la cama.

Adlanna se sentó al lado de Anne y siguió mirándola con preocupación. -"Porque caminabas por los jardines murmurando que ibas a descuartizar a alguien. Qué ha ocurrido?"-

-"Nada! Sólo que Legolas es medio-retrasado y se deja mangunear por la mega-zorra!"-

Adlanna puso cara de comprender. –"Habéis discutido?"-

–"No, más bien ha sido una conversación surrealista!"- respondió Anne, quien volvía a estar enfadada. –"Resulta que Pilindiel le ha metido en la cabeza a Legolas que me voy a ir y él se lo ha tragado todo! Esa mega-zorra! Primero se las apaña para deshacerse de Ambar y ahora esto! Y encima Legolas me acusa de estar jugando! Y él ni siquiera sabe pensar por si mismo!"-

Adlanna asintió lentamente al comprender que era lo que había pasado. –"Y tú qué le has dicho?"-

–"Pues que no se si me iré o no."- dijo Anne suspirando. –"Es que realmente no se que hacer y menos ahora."- y dejándose caer de espaldas encima de la cama, añadió. –"Le he dicho que se decidiera entre Pilindiel y yo... No tenía que haberle dicho eso... Creo que lo he estropeado todo..."- y empezó a llorar.

–"Ey!"- Adlanna se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla. –"Ya verás como todo se soluciona. Para él eres muy importante."-

–"Pero si cree más a Pilindiel que a mi, y no me ayudó con lo de Ambar"- dijo Anne entre sollozos. –"No puedo seguir así... Tenía que haber machacado a esa zorra hace tiempo..."-

–"No digas eso."- dijo Adlanna, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la chica. –"Legolas se dará cuenta de lo que sucede."-

–"Tú crees? Porque hasta ahora ha estado completamente ciego!"-

–"Debes seguir luchando."- la animó la elfa.

–"No servirá de nada..."- dijo Anne, antes de volver a estallar en lágrimas.

Adlanna se quedó en todo momento a su lado, intentarlo calmarla, pero nada de lo que decía o hacía parecía animar a la chica, quien cada vez estaba más deprimida. Y empezó a asustarse cuando ni siquiera reaccionó a la campana que daba el aviso de la comida. Nunca la había visto en ese estado, normalmente solía ser una persona alegre, a veces tenía mal genio o se comportaba de manera extraña, pero no solía estar triste.

* * *

Legolas paseó pensativo por los jardines. Había recibido mucha información esa mañana y no estaba seguro de haberla asimilado bien toda. Repasó mentalmente la conversación con Anne. Cómo podía acusarle de estar jugando? Él siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarla. '_Maté a dos arañas con un palo por ella!_'. Pero sus palabras le habían dolido y tenía que admitir que había parte de verdad. Entre frustrado y enfadado con todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana se fue a la zona de entrenamiento para intentar desahogarse. Pero cuantas más flechas disparaba, más frustrado se sentía. La situación se le hacía insoportable. Así que, tras oír la campana que anunciaba la comida, se dirigió hacia los salones. Con un poco de suerte todo habría sido un malentendido.

Al llegar al gran salón, se sentó en su sitio, pero el asiento que estaba a su lado, el que normalmente ocupaba Anne, estaba vacío. Suspiró entre decepcionado y aliviado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante Anne, así que igual era mejor que ella no estuviera allí. La mesa se fue llenando poco a poco y, para cuando empezaron a servir la comida, solo había dos sillas vacías. La de Anne y la de Adlanna. Ésta última apareció por la puerta que daba a las cocinas cargada con una pequeña cesta, se dirigió a Thalion y tras susurrarle unas palabras, se excusó con los demás por no quedarse a comer con ellos.

Thalion alzó su vista hacia su hermano, preocupado, mirada que no le pasó desapercibida al rey, quien ya había observado un comportamiento extraño en el menor de sus hijos. Legolas desvió la vista de la de Thalion y contempló al resto de presentes, entre los que estaba Gandalf y el mensajero de Rivendell, quienes habían estado reunidos con su padre hasta hacia apenas unos minutos.

Adlanna volvió a la habitación de Anne cargada con una cestita llena de comida para las dos, pero la chica apenas probó bocado. Hay que decir que la mayoría de comida que había traído la elfa eran dulces, para intentar animarla, pero no estaba resultando.

Hacía un rato que Anne se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana hacia el bosque, perdida en sus pensamientos.

–"Sabías que ha llegado un mensajero de Rivendell?"- preguntó Adlanna, intentando que la chica pensara en otras cosas.

–"No"-

–"Por lo visto trae noticias de Lord Elrond para el rey Thranduil y Gandalf"- siguió la elfa.

–"Pues qué bien"-

'_Esto no sirve de nada_' se lamentó Adlanna. –"Anne"- empezó la elfa, acercándose a donde la chica se encontraba. –"No puedo quedarme más contigo, tengo obligaciones que atender esta tarde."- Anne se limitó a asentir. –"Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por los jardines? Llevas todo el día encerrada..."- y, tirando del brazo de la chica, la obligó a salir de su habitación y la acompañó hasta los jardines. –"Volveré a por ti en cuanto termine"- le dijo Adlanna antes de despedirse, Anne volvió a asentir y empezó a caminar sin rumbo definido, en busca de algún rinconcito tranquilo donde pasar el rato.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aqui por ahora. Como ya he dicho antes voy a estar dos semanas fuera y sin ordenador! No se como lo voy a soportar! Os prometo q actualizare en cuanto vuelva._

_ Siento ser malvada e irme de vacaciones dejando a Legolas y Anne peleados, pero os daré una pista de lo q va a pasar... pensad bien en las siguientes palabras "mensajero de Rivendell"..._

_Pues nada más, a las q estais de vacaciones q lo paseis muy bien! y las q no, pues q lo paseis muy bien tambien!_

_Dejad review! _

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	30. El mensajero de Rivendell

_Bueno chiquilas ya he vuelto, snif, se acabaron las vacaciones. Pero lo he pasado super bien, espero q vosotras tb hayais disfrutado estas dos semanas._

_He recivido unos 22 reviews, la mayoria los acabo de leer y me hacen muchisima ilusion. Gracias a todos!_

_El capitulo pasado fue bastante triste, siento a quien no le gustase, os aseguro q el fic volvera a su humor habitual, pero era algo q tenia q suceder. La pobre esta sola en otro mundo a mi me habria dado el ataque de melancolia mucho antes, os lo aseguro, aunq Legolas estuviese revolotenado a mi alrededor._

_Sobre Ambar, me odio a mi misma por haberla desterrado. Pobrecita mia! Espero q esté bien. Aunq con el genio q tiene creo q como una de esas arañas gigantes la ataque se dedicara a darle cabezazos hasta matarla, jajaja.  
_

_Sobre el mensajero de Rivendell, no me puedo creer q no sepais a q me refier, muy pocas lo han captado... bueno, seguid leyendo y ya vereis a q me referia._

_Bueno, espero q os guste el capitulo y lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto!_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Cap 30: El mensajero de Rivendell**

La comida transcurrió tranquila, más o menos. Los presentes charlaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la ciudad, las fiestas, los concursos y cierto incidente entre un caballo y una elfa. Así fue como Gandalf se enteró de lo ocurrido, ya que al haber estado las últimas horas reunido con el mensajero y con el rey, no sabía nada del suceso. Comprendió enseguida el motivo por el que Anne no estaba comiendo con ellos. Aunque la chica no lo quisiera reconocer, Ambar le caía bien. Debía ser porque las dos eran bastante rebeldes o porque les gustaba hacer lo contrario de lo que se les decía, pero estaba seguro que en el fondo se apreciaban. Así que supuso que haberla tenido que abandonar en el bosque a su suerte había sido un duro golpe, lo que no acababa de entender era por qué Legolas estaba en la mesa... y con expresión ausente... '_Esta juventud..._'

Legolas apenas probó la comida, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a lo ocurrido con Anne y por mucho que intentara pensar en otra cosa, sus pensamientos siempre volvían al mismo tema. Cuando se disponía a retirarse, su padre se levantó a la vez y con un pequeño gesto le indicó que le siguiera. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio y, tras unos minutos, llegaron a los jardines.

–"Han llegado noticias bastante preocupantes de Rivendell"- rompió el silencio el rey. –"Los ents han informado de que un ejército bastante numeroso de orcos ha abandonado Isengard y se dirige a Rivendell. Es posible que necesiten nuestra ayuda. También han enviado mensajeros a Lorien y Gondor."- siguió hablando, a la vez que contemplaba los altos árboles que había a su alrededor. –"Llegado el momento, podré contar contigo para liderar nuestro ejército?"- le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Legolas asintió, mirando preocupado a su padre mientras paseaban. Todo se estaba complicando, más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ya sabían que tarde o temprano Saruman intentaría volver a hacerse con la chica, pero no creyeron que estaría dispuesto a declarar la guerra a Rivendell para conseguirlo. –"Saruman cree que ella está en Rivendell"- murmuró.

El rey asintió. –"Y mientras siga creyendo eso, jugaremos con ventaja."- añadió, al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo. Se quedó mirándolo atentamente unos segundos, intentando descifrar lo que ocultaban sus ojos azules. –"Recuerdo que cuando eras más joven no dudabas en contarme tus temores."- dijo el rey, provocando que Legolas se sobresaltase un poco por tan repentino cambio de tema. –"A veces extraño esos tiempos..."- añadió con tono melancólico. –"...antes de que te volvieras tan independiente."-

Legolas sonrió débilmente. –"Son cosas que tiene el hacerse mayor"-

–"Pero por mucho que crezcas seguirás siendo mi hijo"- dijo el rey, clavando sus claros ojos en los de su hijo.

Legolas suspiró, hablar con su padre siempre le ayudaba, además le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no le iba a dejar marcharse sin explicarle lo que le preocupaba. Así que, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido, desde el cabezazo de Ambar a Pilindiel, hasta la discusión con Anne, pasando por las sospechas de la chica sobre las intenciones de la elfa.

-"No acabo de comprender lo que ha sucedido."- siguió el elfo. -"Ayer estábamos bien y ahora..."- suspiró derrotado.

-"Para ser un gran guerrero, a veces eres un poco inocente"- dijo el rey, mirando a su hijo entre preocupado y severo.

-"Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Legolas confuso.

-"Sólo que Anne ha visto en Pilindiel desde el primer momento, lo que tú has sido incapaz de ver durante toda tu vida"- dijo el rey y, al ver que el príncipe seguía mirándole con expresión confusa, añadió. -"Te voy a contar algo que debí explicarte hace tiempo, pero que en ese momento no me pareció importante."- Y parándose ante su hijo, comenzó su relato: -"Hace ocho años, cuando volviste de la Guerra del Anillo, mantuve una conversación muy interesante con Rudhon. Más que una conversación, fue una propuesta, una propuesta de matrimonio entre Pilindiel y tú. "- Legolas abrió los ojos como platos. -"Era una propuesta interesante. Qué mejor que una elfa educada y con lazos familiares con las personas más influyentes del reino como princesa. Sólo había un problema..."- suspiró el rey. -"...tú. No estabas enamorado de ella, ni lo ibas a estar nunca. Así que le dije a Rudhon que, a menos que fueses tú quien eligiese a Pilindiel como esposa, debía declinar su oferta. Eso fue algo que no le sentó muy bien y creo que tampoco a su hija."- Legolas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su padre se adelantó a su pregunta. -"Pues claro que ella lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo. Y ahí exactamente es donde quería llegar. Se que la consideras tu amiga y que solíais pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso cambió de golpe y con ello las esperanzas que Pilindiel tenía cuando volviste de cierto viaje a Rivendell con..."-

-"Anne"- acabó Legolas la frase por él.

El rey asintió. -"Con esto no pretendo culpar a Pilindiel de nada. Sólo darte otra visión de lo que ha sucedido"- le aclaró el rey. -"Como por ejemplo el incidente con la yegua. Ayer en mi despacho, creo que eras el único que pensaba que todo aquello sólo tenía que ver con un caballo."-

-"Debiste decirme esto antes"-

-"Es posible"- aceptó el rey. -"Pero tú deberías mirar más a tu alrededor."- y suavizando su mirada, le dio un suave golpe en la espalda y se despidió de él.

De un grácil salto, Legolas subió a un árbol cercano y se sentó en una de sus ramas. El aire fresco que se filtraba por las hojas le ayudaba a relajarse. Con lo que acababa de decirle su padre, todo lo sucedido entre Anne y Pilindiel desde el día que la chica llegó al Bosque Oscuro empezaba a encajar. El motivo por el que Anne se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que Pilindiel les interrumpía o cómo se molestaba cuando él le hablaba de ella. Ahora se sentía un poco estúpido. Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Se lo tenía que decir su padre para verlo, y eso que Anne ya se lo había insinuado más de una vez. Había sido injusto con ella al no creerla y al acorralarla de esa manera esta mañana. Pero aunque había sido Pilindiel quien había despertado la duda sobre si Anne se iría, tenía que admitir que hacía tiempo que era algo que le preocupaba, pero sobre lo que no se había atrevido a pensar, esperando que la chica olvidase ese otro mundo en el que había vivido.

Tras una larga meditación sobre que era lo mejor que podía hacer, las cosas con Anne estaban bastante tensas, así que no quería acabar de estropearlas, decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse con ella por lo que había sucedido con Pilindiel y olvidar el tema de lo que ocurriría cuando Saruman ya no fuese una amenaza. Ya que, hasta entonces podían pasar muchas cosas.

Bajó del árbol de un salto y se dirigió al palacio en busca de la chica cuando unas conocidas risas le hicieron detenerse...

* * *

Anne caminó por los jardines buscando un lugar de su agrado donde sentarse, o más bien, dejarse caer, porque con los ánimos que tenía no estaba para andarse con remilgos. Cuando escuchó una suave, conocida y añorada voz decir a su espalda: -"Buenas tardes"- Anne se giró de golpe, para ver a un rubio elfo bastante atractivo con una amplia sonrisa y sus conocidos ojos claros clavados en los suyos. La chica abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa, pero la cerró enseguida y se lanzó a los brazos del elfo.

-"Silencioso!"- le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Veryan, por su parte, le devolvió el abrazo, un poco sorprendido por un recibimiento tan efusivo. Segundos después, la apartó un poco para verla mejor. -"Estás más delgada, ya comes bien?"- preguntó.

Anne rió. -"Cállate! Que no eres mi padre"-

Veryan rió a su vez, y un poco más serio, añadió. -"He estado muy preocupado. Todo lo sucedido con Saruman... Me alegro de que estés bien. Aunque podrías haberme escrito"- le recriminó.

-"Lo siento."-

-"Bueno, no importa. Ahora estoy aquí y puedo ver con mis propios ojos que estás bien."- dijo, a la vez que la miraba atentamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y añadía. -"Porque, va todo bien, no?"-

'_Ya salió el psicólogo_' -"Sí"- mintió Anne, mientras le guiaba hasta un árbol cercano y se sentaban a su sombra, e intentando cambiar de tema, preguntó. -"Qué tal todo por Rivendell?"-

-"Un ejército de orcos ha abandonado Isengard hace unos días y se dirigen hacia Rivendell"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-"Vaya"- Anne no sabía que decir.

-"Creemos que Saruman querrá hacerse con tus poderes de nuevo. Es una suerte que él no sepa que estas aquí."-

-"Tú eres el mensajero de Rivendell"- comprendió Anne. -"El que ha estado reunido con Gandalf y el rey."-

-"Veo que sigues igual de perspicaz"- sonrió Veryan.

Anne le lanzó una mirada de odio, con lo que consiguió hacer reír al elfo. Las siguientes horas las pasaron hablando sobre como estaban las cosas en Rivendell, los preparativos para la inminente guerra, los otros mensajeros a Lorien y Gondor... Veryan también le habló de Guimli, y de cómo había revolucionado a los guardias de Rivendell retándolos a matar más orcos que él. Por lo visto le gustaba la competición y como Legolas no estaba allí, tenía que buscarse otros oponentes. Y, por ahora, el enano iba en cabeza, con el número más alto de orcos muertos.

Mientras conversaban Veryan miraba a Anne con atención, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo le pasaba. –"Vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te ocurre?"- se decidió a preguntar al fin.

-"Ya te he dicho que nada"- volvió a mentir la chica.

Veryan se limitó a sonreír. -"Qué ha hecho esta vez? Te ha vuelto a encerrar?"- Pero dejó de sonreír en cuanto vio lo triste que se volvía la expresión de la chica. -"Eh! Qué ha pasado?"- le preguntó, preocupado.

Anne contó lo que había sucedido, por segunda vez ese día si contamos que ya había tenido que explicárselo a Adlanna. Pero en esta ocasión fue la versión extendida, es decir desde que Legolas y ella llegaron al Bosque Oscuro, para que tuviera una visión general de lo sucedido con Pilindiel. Veryan se entristeció bastante al oír lo que le había pasado a Ambar. Estaba convencido que tarde o temprano acabarían llevándose bien, pero no creyó que la pobre yegua acabara desterrada en el bosque.

-"Creo que deberías hablar con él. Tenéis que aclarar esto y cuanto antes mejor."-

-"No tengo ganas. Estoy harta de este tema."- dijo Anne con voz triste

-"Bueno, en ese caso. Quieres que hable yo con él?"- preguntó el elfo.

Anne le miró con cara de '_Pero qué dices?_' -"No!"-

-"Entonces, prefieres que le de una paliza?"- preguntó con la misma expresión seria.

La cara de Anne cambió por una de '_Le piensas pegar?_', aunque el elfo creyó que se debía a que la chica no creía que él fuera capaz de enfrentarse a Legolas. -"Crees que sólo soy un mensajero? Soy miembro de la guardia de la ciudad de Rivendell"- añadió con orgullo.

Anne rió al comprender que acababa de herir el orgullo del elfo.

-"Crees que no puedo con el príncipe?"- siguió el elfo molesto, mal interpretando también las risas de la chica. -"Soy más mayor que él, tengo más experiencia, soy más alto y corpulento y, por si fuera poco, soy mucho mas guapo."- acabó con una amplia sonrisa.

Anne estalló en risas al escuchar la descripción de sí mismo que había hecho Veryan '_Éste no necesita abuela..._' . -"No creo que ser más guapo que él te de ventaja en una pelea"- dijo Anne, interrumpiendo las risas un segundo, para luego volver a reír con más ganas aun. Veryan sonrió más tranquilo al ver que por fin había conseguido que Anne se alegrara.

-"Bueno, ahora en serio."- dijo, cuando el ataque de risa de la chica terminó unos diez minutos después. -"Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con el consejero Rudhon para que se replantee la expulsión de Ambar"-

Anne le miró asombrada. -"Harías eso?"-

-"Lo haría encantado"- contestó sencillamente el elfo.

-"Por qué?"- preguntó Anne.

-"Porque no me parece un castigo justo"- Y, mostrando un poco su enojo, añadió. -"Y si quien debía defenderte no lo hace, entonces lo haré yo."-

-"Mmm"- Anne se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. -"No es necesario, no creo que sirva de nada."-

Veryan contempló a la joven derrotada que tenía delante. -"Dónde está la jovencita rebelde e insolente que conocí en Rivendell?"-

-"Creo que se la zampó alguna araña gigante"- dijo Anne, con tono triste. -"O puede que Pilinguiwen, que para el caso, también podría pasar por una araña, aunque yo me la imagino más bien como una víbora."-

Veryan sonrió un segundo al comprobar que al menos no había perdido el sarcasmo. -"No. Creo que esa chica sigue aquí. Pero está asustada."- Anne le miró con cara de '_asustada yo? Mira que te doy un..._' -"Tienes que ser tú misma"- siguió el elfo, ignorando la mirada que le lanzaba Anne. -"creía que no dejabas que nadie decidiera por ti."-

-"Y no lo hago!"- se quejó la chica.

-"Entonces, por qué no estas luchando por lo que quieres? Parece que esa elfa te ha vencido"-

-"Es una zorra..."- murmuró Anne.

-"deberías ir a la cena de esta noche y arreglar las cosas"- dijo Veryan, más serio.

-"No pienso ir a la cena ni a la estúpida fiesta de después"- respondió la chica.

-"Sí"-

-"No"-

-"Sí"-

-"No"-

-"Sigues igual de testaruda, eh!"- sonrió Veryan. -"Irás aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras"- sentenció el elfo. Anne ya sabía que él era mucho más testarudo que ella, así que no tenía opción.

Bufó derrotada. -"Está bien, iré a la maldita cena, pero no pienso hablar con él."-

Veryan suspiró, al menos la había convencido para que fuera a la cena, hablar con el príncipe o no, debía salir de ella. -"Bueno, creo que deberías ir a tu habitación a arreglarte para esta noche."- y, tras ayudarla a levantarse, le dio un suave beso en la frente. -"Nos vemos luego."-

-"A veces me da la sensación de que te crees mi padre"- murmuró la chica.

Veryan rió. -"Soy muy joven aún para tener hijos. Pero si quieres puedo adoptarte como hermana pequeña."-

-"Me parece bien"- sonrió Anne, y le dio un abrazo a su nuevo hermano mayor antes de salir del claro dirección al palacio.

* * *

Legolas se giró de golpe. Conocía esas risas a la perfección. Caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenían para ver a Anne sentada a la sombra de un alto roble junto a un elfo. Se fijó en él, parecía el mensajero de Rivendell, y ahora que los veía juntos, comprendió de que le sonaba tanto ese elfo. Era el mismo que se había hecho cargo de las clases de equitación de Anne mientras estuvo en la ciudad del medio elfo.

La chica volvía a reír, esta vez a carcajadas, por algo que parecía haber dicho el elfo. Se planteó la opción de ir hacia ellos, pero sus piernas se detuvieron tras uno de los árboles cercanos, así que se quedó allí contemplando la escena. La situación le molestaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Él creía que Anne estaría preocupada por la discusión que habían mantenido esa mañana, igual que lo estaba él, y, por el contrario, se la encontraba riendo y charlando despreocupadamente con otro elfo.

Desde la posición en la que estaba no podía oír con claridad lo que decían. Escuchó algo acerca de la cena de esa noche y, al elfo diciéndole que debía ir. '_Le está pidiendo que vaya con él a la fiesta?_' La mente de Legolas rellenaba lo que sus oídos no captaban de la conversación. Pero lo que le sentó peor fue cuando el elfo cogió las manos de la chica y, gentilmente, se inclinó y le besó la frente. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y apartar al elfo de un empujón, pero se paró en seco en cuanto vio como, después de intercambiar unas palabras que no consiguió escuchar, Anne le dio un abrazo antes de irse, sonriente, por el sendero.

Fijó su vista en el suelo unos segundos, intentando contener su enfado. Qué estaba pasando allí? Sabía que en su estado era mejor no ir a pedirle explicaciones a Anne o acabaría arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que habían hablado, él estaba bastante alejado y no pudo oírlo con claridad. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Anne ya había desaparecido por el sendero, y el elfo... Miró por todo el claro pero no lo vio. '_dónde se ha metido?_'

-"Creo que ya podéis salir, príncipe Legolas"- dijo una voz a su espalda. -"Anne ya se ha ido"-

Legolas se giró, y con calma, examinó al elfo que tenía delante, quien le miraba de manera fría y con expresión seria pero sin llegar a ser amenazante. Veryan a su vez observaba a Legolas, le había oído llegar hacia rato, pero no quiso incomodar a Anne, así que fingió no haberlo escuchado. El príncipe se dio cuenta de eso y se enojo consigo mismo por haber sido tan descuidado.

-"No deberíais escuchar conversaciones ajenas"- dijo Veryan, evaluando al príncipe con la mirada.

A Legolas no le gustó nada la forma en que ese elfo se le estaba dirigiendo. Él era un príncipe, quien se creía que era para hablarle así. Observó a Veryan en silencio, intentando descifrar la inexpresividad de sus rasgos, pero le fue imposible.

-"Puedo expresarme con total libertad, príncipe?"- preguntó Veryan, quien sí que se había dado cuenta de lo que había molestado a Legolas. Éste intentó no mostrar su enfado por haber dejado que ese elfo leyera en él con tanta facilidad y, con el tono más frío que tenía, respondió: -"Por supuesto."-

-"Creía que cuidaríais bien de Anne"- dijo Veryan, siguiendo con su tono frío. -"Pero parece que no ha sido así."-

A Legolas aún le molestaron más esas palabras y ahora ya no se molestó en no mostrar su enfado. -"Quién os creéis que sois para cuestionarme?"- preguntó molesto.

-"Quien se llevará a Anne si cree que aquí será infeliz."- respondió cortante. -"Y en estos momentos, así lo creo"-

-"Que!"- estalló Legolas. -"Anne no puede volver a Rivendell! No es un lugar seguro para ella."-

-"No he dicho nada de llevarla a Rivendell."- Legolas le miró sin acabar de comprender. -"La acompañaré donde ella quiera ir."- siguió el elfo, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa que ponía el príncipe.

-"Incluso a su mundo?"- preguntó desconcertado.

-"Por qué creéis que ella sigue en el Bosque Oscuro?"- siguió el elfo, ignorando la pregunta de Legolas. -"Por qué creéis que aún no le ha pedido a Gandalf que le permita volver a su mundo? Al menos por un tiempo. Si Saruman cree que ella está en Rivendell, estará igual de segura allí que aquí."- sentenció Veryan, disminuyendo la frialdad en su tono.

Legolas se quedó pensativo, no sabía que decir. La verdad es que no se había planteado el motivo por el que Anne se había quedado en el Bosque Oscuro. Creía que era porque aquí estaría segura, era el lugar más seguro que él conocía, así que no había pensado en ninguna otra posibilidad. Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que Veryan tenía razón. Mientras Saruman creyese que ella estaba en Rivendell, estaría segura en cualquier otra parte.

-"Estaríais dispuesto a iros con ella, por qué?"- preguntó, aun desconcertado por el giro tan extraño que había dado la conversación.

Veryan se limitó a sonreír, y, tras una inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Legolas aún más desconcertado.

* * *

_Bueno, menosmal q ha llegado Veryan alias Silencioso tambien conocido como el psicologo de Anne a arreglar el dia. Por ahora a conseguido animar a la chica y convencerla para q acabara con su reclusion y vaya a la cena. Y le ha puesto las cosas claras a Legolas, pero reaccionara el principito o que? Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo, jajaja. _

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	31. Suicidio social

_Hola! Pues ya estoy aqui de nuevo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Veo q os alegrais de q el mensajero haya sido Veryan, bueno, el chico tenía q volver a salir, q es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no podía olvidarme de él. _

_Muchas gacias por todos vuestros reviews!_

_Espero q os guste el capitulo!__

* * *

_

**Cap 31: Suicidio social**

Al fin llegó la hora de la cena, por mucho que Anne intentó evitarlo, aún no sabía detener el tiempo, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir al salón. No acababa de entender la insistencia de Silencioso, así que se mentalizó en ir, sentarse, comer y largarse en cuanto se terminara la comida de la mesa.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Adlanna y Thalion ya estaban allí. Al sentarse ante ellos, estos le sonrieron y eso la tranquilizó. Les habría devuelto la sonrisa de no ser que cierto príncipe apareció entonces por la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia ellos. Anne empezó a sentirse incomoda y, cuando Legolas se sentó a su lado, esa sensación no hizo más que incrementarse. '_No tenía que haber venido... Esto es una mala idea..._' Empezó a mirar nerviosa a su alrededor, intentando ignorar al elfo, lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era volver a discutir con él. En su intento por no mirar a Legolas topó con los ojos de Gandalf quien la miraba con curiosidad, Anne le hizo un gesto para indicarle que contestaría a sus preguntas luego. Otra cosa que tampoco le apetecía nada era explicar el motivo por el que se había saltado las dos últimas comidas delante de todos. Sentado al lado del mago estaba Veryan quien le sonreía y le lanzaba una mirada de ánimos, antes de mirar a Legolas. Anne pudo ver como los ojos de Veryan se volvían más fríos y su cara tomaba una expresión severa que ella nunca había visto. Miró de reojo a Legolas, quien respondía a la mirada de Silencioso con una de sus mejores miradas gélidas. '_Creo que me he perdido algo..._' Anne miró a Veryan de nuevo '_No me digas que al final ha hablado con Legolas! Lo voy a descuartizar!_'.

La comida pasó muy lenta, a Anne le parecieron diez años. '_Porque la gente está comiendo tan despacio!_' Ella apenas había tocado su plato, lo único que quería era largarse de allí enseguida.

Legolas miró un par de veces a Anne, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Además, el hecho de que ella inclinara la cabeza, de manera que sus ojos quedaban tapados por el cabello cada vez que él intentaba mirarla, no ayudaba mucho.

'_Por fin!_' pensó Anne, cuando un par de elfos se levantaron de la mesa. '_Se acabó la tortura..._' e hizo la intención de levantarse.

Señales de alarma sonaron en la mente de Legolas cuando vio que Anne se disponía a marcharse. Así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para intentar detenerla.

-"Apenas has probado la comida"-

-"Em"- Anne alzó la vista para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos que había estado intentando evitar, para su sorpresa Legolas la miraba entre dolido y esperanzado. -"No tengo apetito"- susurró y se levantó. Legolas también se levantó e intentó seguirla pero en ese preciso momento apareció Pilindiel, quien cogiéndolo con suavidad de la mano, empezó a guiarle hacia los jardines.

-"La competición de canto está a punto de comenzar, estoy tan nerviosa"- decía la elfa, mientras Legolas intentaba soltarse. '_Hay que ver, que fuerza tiene esta elfa!_'. Pero para cuando lo logró no vio a Anne por ninguna parte.

Anne apenas consiguió llegar hasta la mitad del salón cuando alguien la cogió del brazo.

-"Dónde crees que vas?"- Anne se giró para ver a un sonriente Veryan que ya empezaba a tirar de ella hacia los jardines. -"La fiesta acaba de empezar"-

-"Pero la cena ya ha acabado."- se quejó la chica. -"No has dicho nada de ir también a la fiesta!"-

-"No lo he dicho..."- puso cara de inocente el elfo.

Veryan la llevó hasta el lateral de uno de las jardines, éste estaba decorado con bonitas guirnaldas y flores, y en el centro había una tarima, que a Anne le pareció un escenario, donde se encontraba una pequeña banda de música. Varios minutos después, el jardín estaba completamente lleno de gente y un par de minutos más tarde, un elfo que hacía de maestro de ceremonias, anunció que el concurso de canto estaba a punto de empezar. Puesto que Pilindiel había sido la ganadora del año anterior, fue la primera en cantar.

'_Genial! Ahora nos va a torturar con una de sus inacabables canciones de 20 horas!... Tendría que haber cogido provisiones!_' Pilindiel cantó y cantó, y aunque Anne la odiaba a muerte tenía que reconocer que la canción era hermosa y su voz sonaba preciosa.

-"Así que ésta es ella?"- preguntó Veryan, mientras Pilindiel seguía cantando.

-"Grrr"- fue la respuesta de Anne.

-"Es hermosa. Y tiene muy buena voz."- dijo el elfo sin despegar la vista de la elfa.

-"GRRR"- gruñó Anne mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Veryan, quien escondía media sonrisa a causa de los gruñidos de la chica.

Cuando por fin la canción de Pilindiel acabó, otra elfa ocupó su lugar y empezó a cantar una dulce balada. Tras esta elfa vinieron varios elfos más. Anne empezaba a desesperarse, lo único que quería era largarse de allí, no estaba de humor para escuchar interminables canciones sobre amores imposibles. Pero Veryan no la dejó moverse de donde se encontraban. '_Pretendes torturarme? Para eso ya está Pilindiel!_'

Al fin todos los participantes acabaron sus respectivas canciones, de manera que ya sólo quedaba escuchar el veredicto del jurado y saber quien sería el ganador de este año. Tras unos minutos de meditación, el portavoz se puso en pie para anunciar al ganador. '_Por dios, esto parece operación triunfo! _'

-"El ganador de la competición de canto de este año es..."- y tras una leve pausa para darle emoción, añadió. -"la dama Pilindiel."- La sala estalló en aplausos. '_Vaya que sorpresa! No me lo esperaba para nada!_' pensó Anne con cara de asco.

Pilindiel ponía cara de '_Oh! Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer_' y, reía y lloraba a la vez de la emoción, mientras se abrazaba a su padre y después pasaba a los brazos de...

'_Maldita zorra cantarina!_' Anne se puso tensa y apretó los puños con fuerza. Veryan se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica y al mirar en su dirección entendió el motivo. Pilindiel estaba abrazada a Legolas.

-"Bueno, ahora sí que ha acabado la fiesta. Así que si ya quieres retirarte, no te detendré"- le dijo Veryan, sabiendo que ahora Anne ya no querría irse.

Anne le miró un segundo '_Lo has planeado desde el principio, eh!_', antes de volver a mirar la _escenita._ -"La fiesta acaba de empezar"- anunció antes de caminar hacia la tarima con media sonrisa.

* * *

Legolas se sorprendió por el abrazo de Pilindiel, al principio creyó que se debía a la alegría de la elfa por la reciente victoria. Pero ésta seguía abrazándole y no parecía dispuesta a soltarle, en ese momento vio a Anne caminar por entre los presentes.

-"Felicidades de nuevo."- le susurró a Pilindiel, antes de coger las manos de la elfa y soltarlas de su cuello. Se giró para ver donde había ido Anne cuando...

-"Hola a todos!"- dijo Anne desde lo alto de la tarima. Cuando estuvo convencida de que tenía la atención de todos los presentes, siguió hablando. -"Como la mayoría de vosotros ya sabéis, le debo una disculpa a la dama Pilindiel"- dijo, mirando a la elfa, quien sonreía. No sólo había vuelto a ganar la competición de canto, sino que esa chica iba a disculparse por lo sucedido con Ambar públicamente. La noche ya no podía mejorar más. '_Sonríe zorra! Que te va a durar poco!_' -"Así que..."- Anne puso cara de estárselo pensando unos segundos, hasta que al final añadió. -"...te pediré disculpas cuando tú te disculpes conmigo."- Todos los presentes miraron a las dos chicas con desconcierto, excepto Veryan y Gandalf que miraban la escena entre divertidos y aliviados de que por fin la chica hubiese reaccionado.

-"No sé a que os referís"- dijo, inocentemente la elfa, sabiéndose el centro de las miradas.

-"Ah! No?"- preguntó Anne con el mismo tono inocente que había usado Pilindiel. -"Puede que me refiera a que te has dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible desde que llegué"- siguió Anne. -"O puede que me refiera a que me llamaras zorra la otra mañana. O quizás a que fingiste perder la consciencia para meter a Ambar en un lío."-

Pilindiel miraba a Anne con los ojos como platos. Cómo se atrevía a decir todo eso delante de todos?

-"Creo que es suficiente!"- estalló una ronca voz desde el lado de la elfa. -"No permitiré que llaméis mentirosa a mi hija. Es que no sabéis quién soy? Os atrevéis a dudar del honor de mi familia?"- Rudhon miraba a Anne con ojos fríos, casi tan fríos como el tono que había utilizado.

'_Vaya! Ya está aquí el súper-papi! Creo que es hora de sacar a mi yo macarra a pasear..._' Anne miró al elfo de los pies a la cabeza, evaluándolo descaradamente unos segundos, antes de curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. -"Y vos no sabéis quién soy yo? "- espetó, aguantando la mirada del elfo. –"No os confundáis con mi apariencia, señor. Puede que para vos no sea más que una chiquilla, pero no debéis olvidar que como Maiar mi espíritu ya habitaba en Valinor mucho antes de que los Valar tuvieran la genial idea de crear a los elfos."- Mientras hablaba su voz se volvía más fuerte y segura. –"Y como Istari, he tenido que abandonar todo lo que conocía para venir a proteger este mundo. Aunque creo que no está entre mis obligaciones soportar a elfos engreídos."- Ahora su voz resonaba por todo el jardín, el cielo se había oscurecido y el único foco de luz parecía recaer sobre Anne, quien, encima de la tarima y completamente erguida, parecía mucho más alta de lo que era. –"Así que deje de tocarme las narices! Y en cuanto a ti..."- Añadió, mirando a Pilindiel, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse. –" ...mantente alejada de mi!"- terminó Anne. En ese momento, la luz volvió al jardín y la chica volvió a tener el mismo aspecto inofensivo de siempre.

Los presentes miraron a Anne un tanto sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que la chica miraba a su alrededor sin entender porque todo el mundo la estaba mirando. '_Por qué me miran con cara de pánico!... Por qué Gandalf se está riendo?_' pensó, molesta, al ver como el mago reía a causa del reciente suceso. Miró a Legolas, él también la miraba sorprendido. '_Perfecto! Ahora me dejará por ser una bruja psicópata!_'. Posó su mirada en Pilindiel quien la miraba con cara de miedo. '_Genial! El pánico en su mirada aumenta mi autoestima, creo que fui malvada en otra vida..._'. Y por último, buscó a Veryan con la mirada, para encontrarlo en el mismo lateral donde lo había dejado, sonriendo. –"Estarás contento!"- le gritó, mientras bajaba de la tarima y empezaba a caminar hacia él. Los elfos se apartaban a su paso, dejándole el camino libre. '_Qué les pasa a estos?_'. –"Esto era lo que querías, no?"- le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

Veryan asintió sonriente. –"Ya te echaba de menos."-

–"Pues puedes ir despidiéndote de mi, porque creo que el rey me va a desterrar por insultar a su consejero favorito."- y se giró un poco para mirar al rey Thranduil, quien le devolvía la mirada entre severo y sorprendido. '_Ya puedo empezar a hacer las maletas! Mira el lado positivo, puede que me encuentre con Ambar antes de que nos devore alguna araña gigante ..._'

-"Qué ha sido eso, jovencita?"- le preguntó Gandalf, quien se acercaba a ellos con cara seria.

-"Mi suicidio social"- murmuró Anne.

Gandalf rió. -"Los has dejado helados con tu actuación"- y con tono confidente añadió. -"Pero evita estas demostraciones de poder en público ya que pueden ponernos a todos en peligro."-

Anne asintió un poco avergonzada. -"No lo he hecho expresamente. Es que me he puesto de mal humor."-

El mago puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la miró unos segundos, sus ojos eran alegres, tal como Anne los recordaba. -"No te has dado cuenta, pero durante estos últimos meses el dominio de tu magia ha mejorado mucho y como consecuencia tu poder ha aumentado. Ve con un poco de cuidado, no quiero tener que dedicarme a descongelar elfos"- dijo sonriendo.

Anne volvió a asentir, sintiendo como empezaba a ponerse colorada. Al fin y al cabo, eso era casi un halago, no?

Gandalf y Veryan empezaron a explicarle lo que había sucedido, la luz que la iluminaba y la fuerza que parecía emanar de ella, mientras que Anne los miraba embobada, no creyéndose capaz de hacer algo así. '_Igual están exagerando..._' Aunque ellos parecían bastante emocionados por lo que habían presenciado. '_Genial! Puedo apagar las luces de la sala cuando pierdo el control... No creo que estos súper-poderes me sirvan para solucionar las cosas con Legolas_'. Se giró un poco para mirarle, estaba en el otro lado de la sala. Durante apenas medio segundo sus ojos se encontraron, Anne miró a su lado, ahí estaba Pilindiel... '_Haga lo que haga, ella siempre está ahí. Estoy harta de esto..._' pensó derrotada.

* * *

Los presentes miraron la escena sorprendidos, nadie les había dicho que esa chica era uno de los cinco Istari. La mayoría creían que era una mortal más, no habían notado nada especial en ella. Legolas casi se atraganta cuando vio como Anne se enfrentaba al consejero Rudhon, estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido empezó a emanar de la chica. El jardín perdió su luz, o más bien, toda la luz se concentró en ella, haciendo que pareciera más poderosa y fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Sintió como, a su lado, Pilindiel se estremecía cuando Anne se dirigió a ella. Por un segundo temió por la seguridad de la elfa. Pero, en cuanto Anne terminó de hablar, la energía se disipó y todo volvió a ser normal. La mirada de la chica volvió a ser la de siempre y le pareció que se sorprendía por como la miraban todos. Legolas la miraba sorprendido, no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de suceder, pero lo que estaba bastante claro era que se había descubierto delante de toda la cuidad. '_Espero que esto no haya alertado a Saruman..._', pero se tranquilizó al ver que Gandalf reía. '_No puede ser tan grave si el mago blanco está de buen humor._'

Un movimiento a su lado hizo que prestase atención a su alrededor. Rudhon cogía a su hija del brazo, quien parecía bastante asustada, y empezaban a caminar hacia el interior del palacio.

-"Necesito hablar con su hija un segundo."- dijo Legolas, acercándose a ellos.

-"Me temo que mi hija no se encuentra en condiciones ahora"- la disculpó el consejero. -"Como veis, la reciente disputa la ha indispuesto."-

-"Necesito hablar con ella ahora."- volvió a insistir el elfo, más serio.

Rudhon asintió y ofreciendo el brazo de su hija al príncipe, se fue tras una inclinación de cabeza.

Pilindiel se apoyó en Legolas. -"Disculpad príncipe, me siento un poco débil."- se excusó.

-"Creo haber entendido mal..."- empezó Legolas, ignorando el comentario de la elfa. -"...no es posible que llamarais zorra a Anne, o sí?"-

La elfa se puso tensa y nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada del elfo. -"Bueno... yo..."- empezó a decir, mientras su mente buscaba una excusa que sonara coherente. -"La vi salir de vuestra habitación la otra mañana y... creo que... quizás me puse algo celosa."- acabó en susurros.

Legolas no mostró ningún tipo de reacción ante sus palabras y siguió con el interrogatorio. -"Entonces, he de suponer que tampoco perdisteis el conocimiento después del cabezazo de Ambar."-

-"Em... Puede que exagerara un poco…"- murmuró la elfa, intimidada por la fría mirada del príncipe.

-"Me habéis mentido. Qué esperabais conseguir? Qué Anne y yo nos hiciésemos daño?"- Pilindiel miró al suelo avergonzada, se sentía incapaz de aguantar la mirada de Legolas un segundo más. -"Pues enhorabuena, os ha salido muy bien!"- dijo fríamente, antes de soltar el brazo de Pilindiel. Buscó con la vista a Anne, quien estaba al lado de Gandalf y Veryan, ella se giró al sentirse observada y aunque desvió la vista enseguida, Legolas pudo ver la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

Respiró hondo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Solo había una manera de solucionar la situación actual con Anne, reparar el daño causado, y para ello debía abandonar la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro.

Anne volvió a girarse, justo a tiempo para ver a Legolas marcharse del jardín por un sendero que se adentraba entre los árboles cercanos. Pensó en seguirle, pero le daba miedo lo que el elfo le dijese, así que no hizo nada y se quedó allí, inmóvil.

* * *

_Bueno, q os ha parecido el capitulo? Por fin Anne ha plantado cara a la pija-wen y Legolas_ _la ha pillado! _

_Pero, porque se va Legolas? A donde va? Espero vuestros reviews!_

_Hasta pronto ;p _


	32. Haciendo las paces

_Hola! Bien, puedo anunciar oficialmente q la pija-wen ha sido derrotada! jajaja. Anne al poder!  
_

_Bueno, muchas habeis coincidido al opinar sobre donde va Legolas, pero para saberlo vais a tener que leer el capitulo. Sobre Silencioso... creo q voy a tener q fundarle un club de fans, jajaja, pero q sepais q me pido ser la presidenta._

_Pues nada mas por ahora. Muchas gracias por dejar review!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Cap 32: Haciendo las paces**

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes dando a la ciudad un aire gris, igual que el estado de ánimo de Anne. Era el cuarto y último día de las festividades, así que no tenía clases, pero, como tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, pasó la mañana en la biblioteca acabando el libro de Daeron. Veryan volvía a estar reunido con el rey y Gandalf, por lo visto pronto tendría que partir con la respuesta de éstos al señor de Rivendell.

A la hora de comer, se dirigió hacia el salón, un poco insegura por encontrarse con Legolas. Pero, para su sorpresa, éste no apareció en toda la comida. Nadie dijo nada sobre la ausencia del príncipe, así que ella tampoco preguntó.

Después de comer pasó la tarde con Adlanna. La elfa creyó que mantener ocupada a Anne le iría bien, así que la obligó a ayudarla a decorar el salón para la cena. De manera que Anne se pasó cuatro horas entre flores, lacitos y manteles, dando su opinión sobre la decoración y las combinaciones de los colores, algo que nunca se la había dado bien, pero que no dejaba de ser divertido. Después del tiempo y esfuerzo invertidos, el salón quedó bastante bonito, algo rosa para el gusto de Anne '_Pero qué quieres, esto es el mundo barbie... digo, celebración de la primavera._'

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Adlanna trabajó mucho, Anne se limitó a observar a la elfa ir y venir toda estresada, dando órdenes y colocando flores por aquí y lacitos por allá. Las chicas necesitaban un merecido descanso, así que se retiraron a la habitación de Adlanna para relajarse. O eso creía Anne, porque nada más llegar, la elfa empezó a sacar del armario unos 200 vestidos, esperando que Anne la ayudara a elegir uno para esa noche.

-"Es algún tipo de tortura que desconozco?"- Adlanna la miró desconcertada. -"Ya sabes, pasarse el día entre vestiditos y flores..."-

-"Es todo un honor decorar el salón para la cena de esta noche."- dijo la elfa, orgullosa. -"Además, después habrá un gran baile..."-

-"Otro? Os pasáis el día bailando..."-

Adlanna le echó una mirada molesta. -"Después habrá un gran baile, el más importante de la temporada, asistirá todo el reino."- Y mirándola pensativa, añadió. -"También tendremos que buscar un vestido para ti."-

Anne intentó replicar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Adlanna ya la tenía acorralada en el lateral de la habitación (lejos de ventanas y puertas, hay que añadir, que la elfa es muy lista) tendiéndole varios vestidos. Así que Anne no tuvo más remedio que pasarse el resto de la tarde probándose los 200 vestidos de la elfa. '_Y ahora que viene, una guerra de almohadas..._'. Pero la chica se los puso todos sin rechistar, Adlanna lo hacía con buena intención, no era plan de herir sus sentimientos con comentarios estúpidos consecuencia del mal humor de la chica por recientes acontecimientos con ciertos elfos. Adlanna había intentado sacar el tema de Legolas unas cuantas veces, pero Anne se había limitado a cambiar de tema, suspirar apenada o incluso fingir sordera.

Al final de la tarde, ambas estaban vestidas y peinadas. Adlanna, después de muchas dudas, había elegido un vestido dorado, casi de la misma tonalidad que su cabello, de manera que parecía que resplandecía. Y Anne, después de muchas quejas, había tenido que ceder y ponerse un vestido azul celeste, de largas mangas y con un escote en barca, con bonitos bordados élficos en un azul más oscuro. '_Bueno, al menos no es rosa..._'.

Anne tenía la impresión de que iban demasiado arregladas, pero esa sensación cambió totalmente en cuanto entraron al salón. La chica nunca había visto tanta gente en esa sala y todos con sus mejores galas. Thalion se acercó a ellas, vestía una elegante túnica gris a juego con sus ojos. Después de los saludos y el cuarto de hora de intercambio de sonrisitas amorosas entre los dos elfos mientras Anne miraba hacia otro lado, las guió hacia la mesa, donde los presentes ya empezaban a sentarse.

Anne vio a Gandalf, risueño, su blanco habitual sustituido por un blanco aun más brillante. A su lado estaba Veryan, quien sonrió al verla. Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando. Anne estaba un poco nerviosa, no había coincidido con Legolas en todo el día y no sabía como tratarlo, los dos últimos días habían sido muy extraños. Pero Legolas no apareció. Todo el mundo estaba en su sitio, el rey hizo un pequeño parlamento y dio comienzo la cena, pero él no estaba.

Anne miró el sitio libre a su lado apenada. '_No ha querido venir porque estoy yo..._'

-"Nadie le ha visto en todo el día"- le dijo Thalion. -"Y su caballo no está en los establos"-

Anne le miró preocupada. '_Se ha fugado por mi culpa?_'

-"A veces lo hace."- intentó animarla el rey. -"Se pierde un rato por el bosque y vuelve con energías renovadas"-

-"El bosque?"- preguntó la chica, aún más preocupada, al recordar las horribles arañas mutantes que lo habitan.

-"No te preocupes. Sabe defenderse."- la tranquilizó el rey al notar el temor en la voz de la chica.

'_Perfecto! Legolas se ha fugado a un bosque lleno de arañas come-elfos por mi culpa... _' Dejó vagar su vista por la sala y, en una de las mesas cercanas vio a Pilindiel, con un precioso vestido ROSA, '_... se podría haber llevado a esa de paseo, no?_' Pero algo le llamó la atención. La elfa parecía triste, miraba fijamente su plato, que ni siquiera había tocado, y en su cara no había su característica radiante sonrisa. '_Vaya, debe estar deprimida porque hoy no puede abrazar a Legolas..._'

La cena pasó sin ninguna alusión a la ausencia del príncipe, ni al incidente entre Rudhon y Anne de la noche anterior. La conversación era ligera, nada de temas serios, había muchas risas y bromas. Y entre tanta risa, Anne comía ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, demasiado ensimismada con sus problemas para ver las miradas de preocupación que le lanzaban de vez en cuando los presentes.

Una vez finalizada la cena, una suave música inundó la sala y los elfos empezaron a irse hacia la zona de baile. Anne, soltando un suspiro por el esfuerzo, se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a irse para su habitación. Pero, para variar, Veryan le cerró el paso.

-"No te quedas al baile?"- preguntó, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los de la chica intentando descifrar el motivo de su apatía.

-"No tengo ganas"-

-"Sólo un rato. Lo pasaras bien"- insistió el elfo.

-"No tengo ganas."- repitió.

-"Quédate un rato más con nosotros."- se unió Adlanna a Veryan. -"Lo pasaremos bien."-

'_Esto es una emboscada..._' pensó Anne, mientras miraba a Veryan, Thalion y Adlanna plantados ante ella impidiéndole el paso hacia el pasillo.

La chica suspiró. -"Creo que eso es un sí"- dijo Thalion sonriendo, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta una mesa cercana a la música, donde se sentaron los cuatro. Los tres elfos estuvieron un buen rato hablando de la fiesta, la música... cualquier cosa para mantener animada a Anne. Veryan les habló de las clases de equitación que le había dado a la chica, y tras la tercera anécdota que había causado las risas de Thalion y Adlanna, Anne decidió intervenir. Los elfos sonrieron al ver que por fin la habían hecho reaccionar, y pasaron el resto de la velada charlando amigablemente los cuatro. En cierto momento se les unió Gandalf, pero al poco miró a la chica serio aunque con ojos alegres antes de decirle que era mejor que se fuera a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendría que retomar sus lecciones.

'_Ya casi lo había olvidado, ahora que empezaba a pasarlo bien..._' Así que, tras desearles buenas noches, se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Legolas volvía cansado a la ciudad. Por la música que se escuchaba supo que el baile había empezado. Pero perdérselo había merecido la pena, pues, tras mucho merodear por el bosque, había encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Tuvo que matar a un par de arañas para conseguir su objetivo, motivo por el cual tenía algún que otro arañazo, pero lo había encontrado y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Se dirigió al salón, después de pasar por los establos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo afrontar la situación con Anne, pero prefería hacerlo cuanto antes, esa situación tan incómoda ya había durado suficiente. Se paró en la puerta principal y barrió la sala con la vista hasta que la encontró. Estaba preciosa, entre el vestido y el pelo recogido al estilo élfico, podría haber pasado por una elfa. Sonreía un poco avergonzada por algo que parecía haber dicho Gandalf, mientras que los demás reían abiertamente. Legolas suspiró un poco molesto al ver a Veryan sentado al lado de Anne. '_Ese elfo... Parece que Anne lo está pasando bien, supongo que puedo esperar un rato._' Gandalf miró hacia él y le sonrió. Legolas le devolvió el gesto, antes de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

* * *

Anne se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Le sabía mal que se hubiesen tomado tantas molestias. Adlanna se había pasado el día con ella, y después de la cena habían estado dándole conversación, incluso Gandalf apareció para animarla. La verdad es que durante un rato se lo pasó bien, pero lo habría disfrutado todo mucho más de no ser por la extraña sensación de pérdida que tenía. Legolas no había aparecido ni había dado señales de vida y eso la entristecía. '_Tan mal están las cosas para que ni siquiera me hable?... Aunque después de lo que le dije a Pilindiel delante de todos no me extraña..._' Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, al hacerlo notó un ligero CREC. '_Qué hay aquí?_'

Encima de la cama y debajo de su espalda había un trozo de pergamino. Tenía una línea escrita con una bonita caligrafía: Te espero en los establos, Legolas. El corazón de Anne se puso a mil y su mente empezó a pensar en posibles motivos por los que el elfo querría verla, pero todos llevaban a la misma conclusión. '_Me va a dejar... y en unos establos!... Por qué en unos establos? Me han dejado en lugares raros como en el metro o incluso en medio de la calle, pero nunca en unos establos. Claro que donde vivía hasta ahora tampoco habían..._'

Con estos alegres pensamientos en su cabecita fue recorriendo el camino que la separaba de su destino. A cada paso que daba, su corazón palpitaba más fuerte. '_Igual tengo suerte y me da un infarto antes de que me deje y luego le doy pena y cambia de opinión... como que darle pena! Es él quien no sabe pensar por si mismo! Que se largue con la Pilinguiwen y no vuelva!... No, no, no, que no se vaya con esa..._'

Llegó ante los establos, la puerta estaba abierta, pero no parecía haber nadie. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse, algo que no consiguió, y entró. Estaba bastante oscuro y casi no veía nada. –"Legolas?"- murmuró. Dio un par de pasos más cuando una extraña sombra al fondo la hizo pararse de golpe. '_Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber visto todas esas pelis de miedo y asesinos en serie!_'. La sombra se movió hacia ella y Anne dio un paso atrás, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la sombra relinchó. '_¿...?... No seas estúpida, estás en unos establos, qué esperabas oír, unas sevillanas?_' La chica se quedó completamente quieta, mientras esa sombra se acercaba a ella, al hacerlo pasó bajo la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba por una de las ventanas cercanas. Anne abrió la boca del asombró, mientras que la oscura figura acababa de salir de la penumbra trotando alegremente hacia ella y le arreaba un golpecito en la frente.

-"Ambar!"- gritó Anne, abrazándose al cuello de la yegua. Después de un par de minutos, se separó de ella para examinarla.

-"Está bien."- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Anne se giró para quedar cara a cara con Legolas. -"La encontré a medio camino de Rivendell, casi a la salida del bosque."-

Anne no sabía que decir, Legolas había ido a buscar a Ambar! No sabía si reír o llorar, abrazar al elfo o a la yegua...

Legolas asumió el silencio de la chica como que estaba enfadada. -"No había motivo para que continuara desterrada puesto que Pilindiel mintió."- siguió hablando. -"Lamento no haberte creído sobre las intenciones de la elfa y que tuvieras que soportar sus continuas..."- pero calló de golpe cuando Anne se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-"Gracias"- susurró la chica.

-"Era lo mínimo que podía hacer."- dijo, y apartándola un poco de él, añadió. -"Tenemos que hablar"-

A Anne se le heló la sangre. Esas tres palabras eran las que más odiaba en el mundo. Siempre que alguien le decía 'tenemos que hablar' era para decirle algo que le iba a doler. '_Esto es el fin..._' respiró hondo y miró a Legolas, quien la observaba atento.

-"Lamento mucho haber estado tan ciego con lo sucedido con Pilindiel, debí darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. También siento que pensaras que no quise defenderte ante Rudhon. Era una situación complicada y tomé una mala decisión. En ningún momento estuve de acuerdo con él."- decía, mientras sus ojos no dejaban los de Anne ni un segundo. -"Y sobre la discusión de lo que pasará cuando todo esto de Saruman acabe..."- Anne vio como en este punto el elfo dudaba, no sabiendo muy bien como decir lo que quería decir. '_Ahora sí es el final... _' -"Es algo que tendríamos que haber hablado hace tiempo. Era una duda que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que no me atrevía a preguntar. Supongo que tenía miedo de la respuesta."- Legolas desvió la vista al suelo. -"Si decides irte..."- Miró a Anne un poco sorprendido, la chica le había cogido la mano entre las suyas y la apretaba con fuerza.

-"Me quedo."- susurró, con la vista en el suelo. Legolas la miró aún más sorprendido, empezó a decir algo pero Anne le cortó. -"Si para no perderte no puedo volver a casa nunca más, pues no volveré. Pero no me dejes."- añadió con un hilo de voz, antes de empezar a sollozar suavemente.

Legolas se acercó a ella y levantó su carita con su mano. Anne tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados intentando no ponerse a llorar, pero gruesas lágrimas empezaban a escapar de debajo de los párpados. -"Dejarte?"- susurró el elfo, mientras observaba como Anne abría los párpados y le miraba con ojos vidriosos. Amablemente, quitó las lágrimas con sus dedos. -"Cómo quieres que te deje, si con tu sola presencia alegras mi corazón."-

-"Pero dijiste que necesitabas saber lo que iba a hacer antes de entregar tu corazón para siempre..."- dijo Anne un poco confusa.

-"Es tarde para eso."- susurró el elfo. -"Muy tarde."- Anne seguía mirándole confusa, sin saber que pensar. -"Me hace muy feliz que estés dispuesta a renunciar a tu mundo por mi, pero no puedo aceptarlo..."-

'_Vale, ahora es cuando me deja..._'

-"...a menos que yo esté dispuesto a hacer el mismo sacrificio..."-

'_Esto está al caer..._'

-"... de manera que cuando llegue el momento de tomar esa decisión, iremos donde tú quieras."-

'_Jar! Me he perdido...'_

Ahora Anne sí que le miraba confundida. -"Que? Dejarías el Bosque Oscuro por mí... No puedes hacer eso..."-

-"Qué sentido tiene quedarme aquí sin ti. He vivido mucho tiempo solo y ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida."- Y, acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de la chica, añadió. -"Mi hogar está donde tú estés."-

Anne aún estaba perpleja ante la información recibida cuando notó los labios de Legolas sobre los suyos. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, con miedo de que cambiara de opinión y saliera corriendo, y le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con todo el corazón. Casi sin poderlo evitar, todas las emociones acumuladas por lo sucedido empezaron a salir sin previo aviso.

Legolas estaba perdido en ese beso, sentía como si Anne le robara las fuerzas, en la calidez de su abrazo. Se separó un poco sobresaltado al notar que el beso se había vuelto un poco salado, para ver que la chica tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. -"qué..."- empezó confuso.

-"Creía que me ibas a dejar"- dijo la chica, mientras se cogía con fuerza a la camisa del elfo para no dejar que se separara más.

El elfo negó con la cabeza. -"Claro que no."-

-"creía que me ibas a dejar"- repetía la chica, ahora sollozando mientras gruesas lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

-"No, no"- murmuraba Legolas a la vez que, con suaves besitos por sus mejillas, recogía las lágrimas con sus labios.

-"Te fuiste sin decir nada"- seguía Anne. –"Creía que no querías volver a verme."-

-"Lo siento"- susurraba Legolas entre beso y beso. Poco a poco recorrió la carita de la chica, hasta que volvió a sus labios, atrapándolos entre los suyos con necesidad.

Anne se abrazó de nuevo a Legolas atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras le devolvía el beso con toda la pasión que sentía. Notó como los brazos fuertes del elfo la apretaban contra su cuerpo y a su lengua explorar caprichosa su boca.

Tan concentrada estaba en Legolas, el beso, las caricias, que perdió la noción del tiempo e incluso del espacio. La siguiente vez que fue consciente de donde estaba, se encontraba en la habitación de Legolas. No muy segura de cómo habían llegado ahí, pero sin importar demasiado, puesto que los besos de Legolas le robaban la razón.

(_Aviso: A partir de aquí las cosas se ponen un poco calientes, así que si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de lectura, recomiendo que pasen directamente al siguiente capitulo.)_

Los besos del elfo habían empezado a descender por su barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula, y ahora, se concentraban en los hombros, mientras sus manos peleaban en la espalda de la chica contra los lazos del vestido. Sin ser muy consciente, Anne había empezado a desabrochar la camisa, y entre botón y botón se dedicaba a acariciar la suave y cálida piel que sus manos encontraban a su paso.

Segundos después, Legolas salió victorioso de la batalla contra los lacitos y empezó a deslizar la tela del vestido por los hombros y brazos de la chica a la vez que posaba suaves besos por su pecho.

Anne sintió como el vestido caía y notó los dedos de Legolas recorrer sus brazos, momento que aprovechó para quitarle la camisa y tirarla a sus pies. Suspiró ante la magnífica vista que tenía delante, esos bien delineados músculos resultado de años de entrenamiento, quería memorizarlos y recorrerlos con sus manos. En ese momento, Legolas volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y empezó a besarle el cuello y el pecho, de manera que ya no tenía esa estupenda visión. Pero no importaba, se abrazó al elfo y empezó a recorrer la fuerte espalda con las manos mientras se dedicaba a mordisquearle el hombro derecho.

Legolas soltó un ligero gruñido, sus labios acababan de topar con la ropa interior de la chica. Se apartó un poco para comprobar que se trataba de una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Recorrió con sus manos la suave tela que ocultaba la cintura de la chica antes de que ésta atrapara sus labios en un cálido beso. Gentilmente, posó el cuerpo de Anne sobre la cama, para cubrirlo con el suyo después.

Sus labios se separaban lo justo para coger aire y volver a unirse, mientras intercambiaban caricias por la espalda y el pecho. Anne sentía el cálido cuerpo de Legolas sobre el suyo, pero la tela no le dejaba sentir el contacto de su piel directamente... Con un ágil movimiento se las arregló para girar a Legolas y colocarse sobre él. Con un último beso, se separó de él para quedar sentada sobre sus caderas. Deslizó las manos tiernamente sobre el pecho del elfo mientras le sonreía.

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa, pero quedó pasmado cuando la chica se quitó la camiseta y se la tiró a la cara. Riendo, lanzó la ropa bien lejos y se levantó para quedar sentado con Anne sobre sus piernas. Miró con ojos hambrientos el cuerpo desnudo de Anne, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y empezar a repartir tiernos besos por su pecho y abdomen. Anne se abrazó al elfo acariciando su suave espalda y sintiendo escalofríos recorrerla con cada nuevo beso por parte de Legolas.

Momentos más tarde, Anne se las apañó para atrapar los labios de Legolas, después pasó a sus mejillas, nariz y finalmente a la frente, mientras con sus manos deshacía el peinado del elfo. Cuando lo consiguió, se separó un poco de él y sonrió al ver lo atractivo que estaba con el pelo suelto, cayendo libre por su espalda. Legolas acarició suavemente el cabello de Anne y también le deshizo el peinado. Bajó delicadamente las manos por la espalda de la chica, acercándola a él. Se quedaron abrazados en esa posición unos minutos, reposando una frente sobre la otra, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de su piel, envueltos en ese cálido abrazo.

Anne empezó a deslizar sus manos por el perfecto pecho, inclinándose sobre Legolas y obligándole a tumbarse sobre la cama. Con húmedos besos fue trazando un camino por el pecho del elfo a la vez que le dedicaba suaves caricias. Legolas empezó a suspirar, su respiración más irregular cuanto más al sur descendían las caricias. Llegó al ombligo y volvió a subir. Las manos de Legolas se deslizaban por la espalda de la chica y sus caderas. Notó como las cerraba con fuerza sobre estas antes de, bruscamente, darle la vuelta y colocarse sobre ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Legolas empezó a besarla apasionadamente, pasando de sus labios al cuello, para volver a subir después. Sentía sus manos por todas partes, sus caricias ardían. Anne le devolvía los besos de la misma manera apasionada y frenética en que los estaba recibiendo. Con sus manos notaba como los fuertes músculos se tensaban y relajaban a causa de su contacto. Le abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y aferrándose a la blanca espalda. Instintivamente, abrió las piernas dejando que él se colocara en medio y soltó un suave gruñido al notar que Legolas aun llevaba puestos los pantalones. El elfo la miró unos segundos antes de saltar de la cama y deshacerse de ellos.

Anne observó la escena entre risueña y asombrada. Ante ella estaba el ser más hermoso de toda la creación... y sin ropa! No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado, pues Legolas volvía a estar de nuevo sobre ella. Tras darle un suave beso en los labios, empezó a deslizar una mano por el cuerpo de la chica, acarició sus labios, la curva de su cuello, la clavícula, uno de sus pechos, el suave abdomen y llegó a la cadera. Introdujo su mano bajo las braguitas, lo que cortó la respiración a Anne. Lentamente, empezó a deslizarlas por las caderas y las piernas, acariciando por el camino los suaves muslos y los piececitos. Después las lanzó sin muchos miramientos lejos de la cama y se colocó sobre Anne, separándole las piernas con una de sus manos.

Anne pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del elfo y lo atrajo hacia ella, se besaron suavemente pero poco después el beso se había vuelto pasional, sus manos acariciaban al otro incansables y sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse. Lentamente, Legolas introdujo su miembro dentro del húmedo y cálido cuerpo de Anne con suaves movimientos de caderas. Anne se abrazó a él con fuerza moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el elfo. Legolas le dio un suave beso, causando que Anne le mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron y permanecieron perdidos en la dulzura de sus miradas, incapaces de desviar la vista. Poco a poco, el ritmo fue haciéndose mas rápido y la penetración más profunda. Sus respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse, sus cuerpos temblaban y sus brazos se aferraban al otro desesperadamente.

Anne estaba completamente abrumada por la intensidad de lo que sentía, notaba que estaba a punto de perder el control. El único punto de apoyo que la mantenía en la realidad eran los preciosos ojos azules que tenía ante ella, pero pronto ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. Con un leve gemido arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, soltándose del abrazo de Legolas y agarrándose con fuerza al cabezal de la cama. El cambio de postura lo aprovechó el elfo para atacar el cuello de Anne, quien ya no podía dejar de gemir y acababa de perder el control sobre su cuerpo. Legolas notó como las caderas de Anne se movían de manera irregular, de manera que descendió una de sus manos hasta ellas y empezó a moverlas a su ritmo.

Anne volvió a abrazarse a Legolas, acurrucándose en la curva de su cuello. El elfo podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica mientras ésta le susurraba al oído cuanto lo quería y lo necesitaba, y el miedo que había pasado al creer que lo perdería. Legolas se abrazó a ella con fuerza, quería que ese momento durase, pero la respiración de la chica en su oído y la forma en que desesperadamente se aferraba a él, sumado a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no le ayudaba mucho. Segundos después, notó los espasmos que invadían las paredes interiores de Anne y ya no pudo contenerse más, y poco después alcanzó su clímax.

Legolas cayó sobre Anne, sus brazos habían perdido toda su fuerza y se negaban a obedecerle, su cuerpo temblaba y notó como, debajo suyo, el de Anne también. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho, sintiendo la agitada respiración de la chica e intentando calmar la suya. Minutos después, Anne empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a darle suaves besos en la frente. Legolas se giró, arrastrando en su abrazo a la chica con él, de manera que quedaron tumbados de lado uno frente al otro. Anne le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y posó sus manos en su pecho, jugando con un mechón rubio que caía libre. Legolas, distraídamente, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, rozando los finos labios con su pulgar, mientras la observaba con atención, memorizando ese momento. Sonrió al ver como poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos y se iba rindiendo al sueño. Se acercó un poco más a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y, tras apoyar su frente contra la de la chica, dejó que el sueño le llevase a él también.

* * *

_Sin comentarios._

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	33. Que bonito es el amor vol2

_Hola! Pues aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Pero antes, muchas gracias por todos los reviews. No estaba muy convencida de si os gustaria o no el capitulo anterior, pero despues de leer vuestros comentrios me he qedado más tranquila. La verdad es q me daba un poco de vergüenza la escena de la "reconciliación" y estube medio histérica hasta q leí los reviews y ví q os había gustado. Así q MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Por cierto, me ham preguntado el motivo por el q Anne le tiene tanta mania a las barbies, eso tiene facil explicacion. Anne de pequeña qeria una barbie, asi q despues de mucho berrear consiguió q le compraran una, pero la segunda vez q jugó con ella (a tirarla de armarios haciendo piruetas en plan artes marciales) a la barbie se le cayó la cabeza. así que la pequeña Anne asimiló que Barbie es igual a una niñita rubia debilucha. Total q por eso les tiene mania y no quiere convertirse en una y tb por eso desde ese dia jugó con action mans.(lo q aclararia la mala leche q tiene a veces) jajaja._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 33: Que bonito es el amor vol.2**

Anne despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le daba justo en los ojos. '_Estúpido sol!_' Intentó taparse la cara con la sábana y seguir durmiendo, pero por mucho que tiró de ésta no consiguió subirla más arriba de su barbilla. '_Estúpida sabana!_ _Se habrá enganchado con algo._' Así que se dio la vuelta para ponerse de espaldas a la luz e intentó seguir durmiendo. Pero había algo que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla. '_Estúpidas moscas!_' pensó creyendo que se trataba de algún bicho que se había colado en su habitación durante la noche. Aunque ahora que estaba más despierta, lo que sentía sobre su mejilla parecían más bien caricias. '_¿…? Esta escena ya la he vivido..._' Abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con la carita de Legolas a apenas tres centímetros de la suya. El elfo se dedicaba a acariciarla distraídamente mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Anne sonrió '_Legolaaas Grmmmm_' y se abrazó a él.

-"Ei!"- murmuró, medio en sueños.

-"Buenos días, dormilona."- susurró en su oído. -"Creía que nunca despertarías"-

-"Grmmm"- respondió Anne desde el cuello de Legolas. Éste rió, deslizando lentamente su mano por la espalda de la chica.

-"Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó, al notar que Anne se había estremecido.

-"Nada"- suspiró la chica desde la misma posición. -"Sólo que acabo de tener un flash de lo que ha pasado esta noche. Mmmmm"-

Legolas volvió a reír. Suavemente la apartó un poco de él y la observó con atención. -"Estás muy guapa por las mañanas."-

-"Cállate!"- dijo Anne, sonrojándose un poco, intentando peinar su alborotado cabello y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con las sabanas después.

Legolas rió de nuevo mientras acercaba a la chica hacia si y la besaba tiernamente. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y sus manos recorrían traviesas la espalda. El elfo se apartó al notar como Anne volvía a estremecerse. -"Otro flash?"- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-"Grmmmm"- Anne escondió su cara contra la almohada mientras en su cabeza se formaban imágenes de la pasada noche, un par de segundos después volvió a mirar al elfo, respirando hondo. -"Ya ha pasado... creo"- añadió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a sus labios. Legolas volvió a inclinarse, atrapándola en un cálido y tierno beso, tras el cual se acurrucó en su cuello y se abrazó a ella.

-"Si me hubieran dicho ayer que iba a pasar esto, no me lo habría creído. Estaba convencida de que me ibas a dejar"- dijo la chica un tanto pensativa.

Legolas se incorporó un poco para mirarla mejor. –"No podría vivir sin corazón"-

-"Ni yo, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba"-

-"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen..."- dijo con una sonrisa el elfo.

-"Tonto el último?"- sugirió Anne.

Legolas rió. –"No. Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte"- La chica asintió con cara de '_También había pensado en esa opción_'. –"Ahora estamos unidos, somos uno, nunca nos separaremos..."- seguía el elfo.

-"Menuda tortura..."- suspiró la chica.

-"Eh!"- se quejó Legolas. Anne puso carita inocente a la vez que atraía al elfo hacia ella para darle un beso.

-"Te quiero."- le susurró.

-"Y yo a ti."- respondió el elfo.

-"Espero que no tengas problemas por haber traído de vuelta a Ambar"-

-"Mmm"- Si bien era cierto que Pilindiel había mentido, su padre aún no había autorizado el regreso de la yegua. –"Qué importa, si tu eres feliz yo también"-

Anne sonrió, mientras dejaba que Legolas se inclinara sobre ella y volviera a besarla. Los besos de esa mañana fueron tiernos y tranquilos, y las caricias cálidas y suaves. Ninguno quería romper ese momento, y se quedaron en la cama sin querer ser conscientes de que el día ya había empezado y con él la vida en el palacio, hasta que la campana que llamaba al desayuno les hizo volver a la realidad.

-"Dios mío! Tan tarde es? – se incorporó Anne de golpe haciendo que el elfo casi cayera al suelo.

- "Sólo es la llamada para el desayuno, aun es temprano."- dijo mientras intentaba recostar de nuevo a Anne. Pero ésta no se dejó. -"Daeron me espera en la biblioteca en media hora."- le informó. -"Hoy retomo las clases."- Legolas suspiró derrotado, no le apetecía dejarla ir, pero ya se les había hecho tarde y él también tenía obligaciones que atender.

Anne se sentó en la cama, envuelta en la sábana, y examinó la habitación durante unos minutos. -"Dónde está mi ropa?"-

-"Mmm"- Legolas se sentó a su lado. -"Creo que eso es tu vestido"- dijo señalando un bulto de tela azul a un par de metros de la cama junto a la camisa verde del elfo. -"Y esto"- añadió, recogiendo algo de los pies de la cama. -"es tu camisa interior. En cuanto al resto de tu ropa interior, creo que la tire por allí."- añadió señalando el otro lado de la habitación.

-"Vaya!"- '_Tengo que ir desnuda hasta el vestido, que vergüenza!_' y miró a Legolas de reojo, quien sonreía sabiendo en qué estaba pensando la chica.

-"Ya te he visto desnuda"- dijo suavemente el elfo.

Anne se sonrojó y apretó más las sabanas a su pecho. -"No es lo mismo..."-

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, aún riendo se levantó y se puso los pantalones, para después recoger la ropa de Anne y dársela a la chica.

-"Ves como no es tan difícil"- le dijo sonriente mientras le tendía la ropa.

Anne cogió el vestido y se lo puso aún con la imagen de Legolas desnudo a la luz de la mañana paseando por la habitación en su mente. '_Esta imagen va a quedar grabada en mi cabeza para siempre, grmmmmm_'.

Una vez vestida, se acercó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Legolas se lo impidió, aprisionándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Anne alzó una ceja. -"Necesito ir a mi habitación a bañarme y ponerme ropa limpia."-

-"Hay alguien en el pasillo."- susurró Legolas. -"No creo que sea una buena idea que te vean salir de mi habitación a primera hora de la mañana, despeinada y con la ropa que llevabas ayer."-

Anne puso cara de '_Oh! claro!_', mientras que Legolas se dedicaba a besarle el cuello, subiendo por su barbilla hasta llegar a los labios.

Un par de minutos después...

-"Sigue habiendo alguien fuera?"-

-"Sí"- murmuró el elfo, entre beso y beso.

Cuatro minutos mas tarde...

-"Aún están fuera?"-

-"Ajá"- consiguió pronunciar Legolas entre besos.

Diez minutos más tarde...

-"Aún están ahí?"-

-"Ya te avisaré cuando puedas salir."- murmuró Legolas antes de atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso.

-"No me estarás tomando el pelo, verdad?"- consiguió decir la chica, cuando el elfo se apartó un poco para coger aire.

-"No te fías de mi?"- respondió Legolas con carita de angelito.

Anne lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y sonrió. -"Tramposo!"- y con un suave empujón lo apartó de ella y abrió un poco la puerta. Se asomó con cuidado de no ser vista pero tal como pensaba no había nadie en el pasillo. -"Lo sabía..."- se giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina al elfo quien reía divertido. -"Nos vemos luego, tramposo."-

* * *

La clase con Daeron pasó tranquila, al menos para Anne, quien estuvo todo el rato mirando por la ventana, embobada, pensando en Legolas, la noche anterior, Legolas, la mañana, Legolas, Legolas, Legolas... y no prestando la más mínima atención a Daeron. Éste ya no sabía que hacer para que la chica le escuchase. Aunque sentada ante él, Anne estaba completamente perdida en su mundo, sonriendo ajena a sus palabras y ya ni siquiera reaccionaba cuando le pedía su atención.

-"Se puede saber en qué piensas?"- le preguntó, un poco molesto.

Anne puso cara de '_Ups! se ha dado cuenta de que no le estoy haciendo ni caso_' y la sustituyó casi inmediatamente por otra de '_Mmmm, Legolaaaaaaaaaaaas_', y volvió a mirar embobada los jardines.

Daeron suspiró derrotado. '_Hoy no vamos a avanzar nada._'

* * *

El rey Thranduil y el príncipe Thalion estaban reunidos con varios de los consejeros tratando temas de estado. Un par de minutos después del comienzo de la reunión, Legolas se unió a ellos, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su padre por haber llegado tarde. Para sorpresa de éste y de Thalion, el príncipe les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que no perdió en toda la mañana, ni siquiera cuando se trataron temas tan delicados como la reciente declaración de guerra de Saruman a la ciudad de Rivendell.

Al llegar la hora de comer, el rey dio permiso a sus consejeros para que se retirasen, y él y sus hijos se dirigieron al salón.

-"Has estado muy callado durante toda la reunión, hijo. Te ocurre algo?"- preguntó el rey a Legolas.

-"No"- dijo el elfo sonriente, caminando animadamente por el pasillo.

-"Dónde estuviste ayer?"-

Ambar vino a la mente de Legolas y se paró de golpe -"Hay algo que tengo que deciros, padre. Espero que no os enfadéis"- el rey asintió. -"Fui a buscar a Ambar. La dama Pilindiel confesó haber mentido, así que no creí lógico que siguiera desterrada."-

El rey miró atentamente a su hijo unos segundos y al final asintió. –"Me parece bien, pero te agradecería que me comentases este tipo de cosas antes de hacerlas."- Legolas asintió. –"Algo más?"-

–"No"- dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír de nuevo.

El rey y Thalion intercambiaron una mirada antes de entrar en el salón, donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de elfos. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa principal y se sentaron en sus sitios. Anne llegó poco después, seguida de Daeron quien no parecía estar muy contento, y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Anne miró a Legolas, Legolas miró a Anne, y entre miraditas, sonrisitas y suspiros pasaron la comida casi sin probar bocado. Mientras el resto de presentes observaban la escena un poco perdidos.

* * *

-"Te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a encantar"- le dijo Legolas a Anne, mientras paseaban camino a los establos, para empezar con la clase de equitación.

-"De vuelta a tu habitación?"- sugirió con media sonrisa la chica.

Legolas sonrió. –"Puede que más tarde"- dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

Aún riendo llegaron a los establos, donde un mozo ya tenía preparados a los dos caballos.

–"Ambar!"- gritó la chica, al ver a la negra yegua trotar alegre hacia ella. Salió corriendo hacia el caballito y le dio un fuerte abrazo, después de que Ambar le diese el correspondiente cabezazo, por supuesto. –"Ambar! Guapa! Guapísima! Preciosa! Fantástica! Hermosísima! Niñita mía! Princesita!"- seguía Anne, aún abrazada a ella.

'_Debería sentirme celoso?_'. Legolas le puso una mano en el hombro para captar su atención. –"No es que quiera interrumpir el reencuentro, pero no tenemos todo el día"-

Anne soltó a Ambar y montó sobre ella de un salto. –"Vámonos!"- Y la yegua empezó a trotar en la dirección que la chica le indicaba, algo que no dejaba de ser sorprendente ya que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo.

Legolas las guió a una parte del bosque en la que Anne no había estado antes. Tras unos veinte minutos llegaron a un pequeño claro ante un arroyo donde desmontaron y dejaron a los caballos pastar libres.

–"Vaya, qué bonito!"- dijo Anne, medio embobada mirando el precioso paisaje ante ella. –"Por qué nunca antes me habías traído aquí?"- Legolas se limitó a señalar a su derecha. Anne se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la alta roca desde la cual caía el agua cristalina al arroyo. –"Vamos arriba!"- gritó, cogiendo de la mano a Legolas y tirando de él.

–"Es mejor que empecemos con la clase..."- dijo Legolas mientras le tendía una espada a la chica.

Anne puso cara de '_Qué?_' –"Me traes ha este sitio tan bonito y en vez de dejarme pasear y saltar desde la cascada..."- Esto último dicho con cara de ilusión-"...me dices que tenemos que entrenar!"-

–"Veo que lo has entendido."- Anne le miró extrañada. –"No quiero acabar en Isengard otra vez."- le aclaró el elfo. La chica puso cara de decepción pero entendió a que se refería Legolas. La ultima vez que estuvo en un lugar tan elevado Saruman se las apañó para llevarles hasta Isengard, y no tenía ningunas ganas de volver. Así que se conformó con observar el precioso salto de agua.

–"Pero de verdad tenemos que entrenar? Y en este sitio tan bonito?"- Legolas se limitó a asentir. '_Perfecto! Nunca voy a librarme de esta clase..._'

-"En guardia"- dijo el elfo, mientras él se preparaba y esperaba a que Anne hiciese lo mismo. Ésta se quedó inmóvil mirándole con cara de asco, la típica cara de Anne durante esas lecciones.

-"Las cosas se están complicando, necesitas aprender a defenderte"- volvió Legolas a repetir por décima vez lo mismo que decía cada vez que Anne no quería seguir con la clase.

-"Ya sé defenderme..."- empezó la chica, pero paró y miró molesta a Legolas al ver que éste alzaba una ceja con cara de '_Ya, claro!_'. –"... con magia! No tengo porque aprender a usar una espada."- terminó.

Legolas suspiró al ver que Anne no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. –"Ya hemos discutido esto. Es necesario que aprendas."- dijo serio. Anne abrió la boca para replicar, pero el elfo siguió hablando. –"Además, Gandalf sabe manejar una espada y es el mago blanco."- sentenció Legolas.

Anne soltó un sonoro bufido. '_A la mierda mi argumento de la magia_'.

-"Saruman nos puede enviar cosas peores que orcos."- Seguía el elfo en tono conciliador. –"Debemos estar preparados."-

Anne puso cara de no acabar de creérselo. '_Algo peor que un orco? qué puede haber pero que un orco?_'. –"Un ninja?"- intentó adivinar.

Legolas la mira sin acabar de comprender que clase de criatura malvada puede ser un _ninja_.

-"O un orco ninja? O peor aún, un ejercito de orcos ninjas!"- Acabó Anne con su divagación.

-"Uruk-hais"-. Dijo Legolas serio, aún intentando descifrar el significado de la palabra _ninja _y si realmente serian peores que los uruks

-"Creo que me suena"- respondió Anne con cara de estar haciendo memoria. –"Salen en la peli, no?"- Mirada de '_no-se-de-que-me-hablas'_ por parte de Legolas. –"Mmmm, ya me acuerdo. Son esos que parecen orcos pero son mas grandes, gruñones y no tienen grapas en la cara?"- preguntó la chica.

-"Y mas fuertes, rápidos, letales, despiadados, resistentes y no temen a la luz del sol."- acabó de describirlos Legolas.

Ante tales argumentos Anne puso cara de '_pues que suerte la nuestra_'. –"Vale, empecemos."-

Legolas sonrió. '_Por fin!_'. Así que pasaron la tarde practicando con la espada. En los últimos días Anne había mejorado bastante, hay que añadir que tanto ella como el príncipe se lo estaban tomando más en serio, una vez el elfo conseguía convencerla para que empezase, claro. Eso era debido a las malas noticias que llegaban de Rivendell, de manera que Legolas la presionaba más y a Anne, la única opción que le quedaba, era esforzarse al máximo para tenerlo contento y esperar que así le diera un descanso.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aqui por ahora. Mucho me temo q las cosas van a empezar a liarse de nuevo con cierto ex-mago dando guerra, pero por ahora la parejita tiene un poco de paz. (Q ya se lo han ganado)_

_Espero vuestros reviews! _

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	34. Malas noticias y otras cosas

_Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Ya hemos llegado a los 460! Impresionante! Muchisimas gracias, me animan mucho! _

_Bueno, aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y ya sabeis, dejad review! _

* * *

**Cap 34: Malas noticias y otras cosas**

Después de la clase con Legolas, Anne se dirigió a la biblioteca donde la esperaba Gandalf para empezar con las lecciones de magia. La clase con el mago fue como de costumbre, un poco de teoría al principio y, después salieron a los jardines a practicar algunos hechizos. De todas maneras, el mago estaba un tanto distante, a Anne le dio la sensación de que estaba preocupado por algo, pero Gandalf no dijo nada. Para no perder la costumbre llegaron de los últimos a la cena, y para sorpresa de la chica, el mago no se quedó a cenar, sino que se retiro al despacho del rey junto con éste y Veryan.

Después de cenar, Legolas y Anne se dirigieron al salón donde, en una de las esquinas había un elfo que se disponía a relatar una historia, de manera que se sentaron a escuchar. Una vez finalizada, la música ya había empezado a sonar y varias parejas danzaban por el centro de la sala.

–"Quieres bailar?"- le preguntó Legolas.

–"No."- dijo Anne recordando la escena de la macarena.

–"Baila conmigo"- insistía el elfo con carita de perrito abandonado.

–"No"-

–"Venga"- seguía Legolas con la misma carita a la vez que le tendía una mano. –"Iremos a los jardines, donde nadie te vea"-

Anne puso cara de estárselo pensando, pero no iba a poder negarse mucho rato más si Legolas seguía mirándola con esos ojitos, así que cedió. –"Está bien."-

El elfo sonrió satisfecho y la llevó hasta una de las terrazas cercanas. La música que sonaba era bastante animada, Legolas empezó a indicarle los pasos que tenía que ir siguiendo tal y como hizo la vez anterior en Rivendell, pero se calló enseguida al ver que la chica sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

–"Adlanna me ha estado enseñando"- informó Anne al sorprendido elfo mientras seguían con el baile.

Éste sonrió. –"Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"-

–"Porque sabía que me harías bailar delante de todos y me da mucha vergüenza!"- dijo Anne con cara de pánico.

Legolas rió. –"Pero si lo haces muy bien"-

Anne puso cara de '_Ya! Claro!_', y siguieron bailando. Cuando la canción terminó empezó otra más lenta, Legolas pasó un brazo por la cintura de Anne y la acercó a él.

–"Em... Adlanna se ha olvidado de enseñarme como se baila esto"- se quejó Anne.

–"Es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que abrazarte a mi y dejarte llevar"- sonrió Legolas.

-"Y qué pasa si te piso?"- preguntó Anne con voz inocente.

-"Tendré que morderte la oreja"- sonrió pícaramente el elfo.

Anne alzó una ceja y al dar el segundo paso, le pisó suavemente a la vez que ponía cara de '_Ups!_'. Legolas se inclinó hacia ella sonriendo, apoyó su mejilla contra la de la chica y le dio un mordisquito en la oreja. A Anne se le puso la piel de gallina y se abrazó al elfo con más fuerza. Continuaron bailando abrazados e intercambiando suaves caricias. Poco a poco a las caricias se le sumaron tiernos besos y, al final, ya ni siquiera escuchaban la música y bailaban siguiendo su propio ritmo.

-"Anne..."- susurró Legolas a la vez que se separaba un poco de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos. Entendiendo la silenciosa petición de Legolas, ella rompió el abrazo y cogiéndolo de la mano, le guió hasta su habitación.

Legolas se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de la chica y cerró la puerta tras ellos, sin perder de vista a Anne en ningún momento. La abrazó por la espalda y enterró su cara en su cabello, respirando el suave aroma que desprendía, mientras que ella se abrazaba a sus brazos.

-"Me siento tan feliz aquí, contigo... todo parece perfecto"- susurró el elfo.

-"Sabes como sería más perfecto?"- preguntó Anne alzando una ceja provocativamente, mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

Legolas sonrió. Lentamente giró a la chica y, tras mirarse unos segundos atentamente, se besaron. Sus labios se unían una y otra vez, suavemente. Las manos de Legolas empezaron a descender recorriendo la espalda de la chica...

TOC TOC

-"Sea quien sea, le voy a cortar la cabeza"- gruñó Legolas, al oír que llamaban a la puerta, interrumpiéndoles.

-"Anne, estas ahí? Necesito hablar contigo?"-

La chica alzó una ceja y mirando a Legolas con media sonrisa, susurró: -"Vaya! así que piensas decapitar a Gandalf?"-

El elfo sonrió, un poco avergonzado. -"Es mejor que vayas. Te espero aquí."-

Anne le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo la estaba esperando Gandalf quien parecía bastante preocupado. Disculpándose por haber ido a buscarla tan tarde, la llevó hasta una pequeña sala vacía, donde se sentaron en unas butacas frente al fuego. Anne observó como el mago encendía su pipa, la expresión del mago era aun mas seria a la luz del fuego.

-"Conoces las noticias que han llegado de Rivendell?"- preguntó al fin Gandalf.

Anne asintió. -"Saruman ha enviado un ejercito de orcos para que ataquen la ciudad."-

-"Así es. Pero hay algo más"- Gandalf la miró atentamente unos segundos antes de continuar. -"Saruman ha abandonado Isengard"- Anne le miró alarmada. -"No sabemos donde esta. Si se dirige a Rivendell con su ejercito o ha decidido esconderse en otro lugar."-

-"Creía que no salía de la torre de Orthranc porque allí estaba seguro"-

-"Eso es cierto. Así que si ha abandonado la seguridad de la torre es porque trama algo. Debemos saber el qué antes de que sea tarde"- Gandalf volvió a fijar su mirada en la chica unos segundos. -"Por ello, debo partir en busca de información. Iré a Rivendell y después a Fangorn..."-

-"Qué? Te vas?"- le interrumpió la chica.

-"No te preocupes. Aquí estas segura. Al menos por ahora."- acabó en un susurro el mago.

-"Cuándo te vas?"-

-"Mañana. Con Veryan. Él parte con un mensaje del rey Thranduil a Elrond"-

Anne suspiró y asintió. Esas noticias eran horribles, Saruman iba a atacar Rivendell y él podía estar en cualquier parte, y por su fuera poco, dos de sus mejores amigos se marchaban al día siguiente. -"Cuándo volverás?"- preguntó al fin.

-"No lo sé"- suspiró el mago. -"Puede que cuando volvamos a vernos las cosas sean muy distintas."- Anne le miró sin acabar de comprender. -"Es mejor que vayas a descansar, ya es muy tarde."- La chica se levantó del sillón y, después de desearle buenas noches al mago, salió de la sala, dejando a un pensativo Gandalf fumando su pipa y con la vista perdida en el rojo fuego.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, sonrió al ver a Legolas tendido sobre la cama.

-"Malas noticias. Gandalf me ha dicho que..."- pero se calló de golpe al ver que el elfo no reaccionaba. -"Legolas?"- susurró, acercándose a él lentamente. Éste estaba tumbado boca-arriba sobre la colcha, las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, con expresión serena, sus ojos medio abiertos, tal y como duermen los elfos, y su respiración, suave y tranquila, era apenas audible.

'_Se ha quedado dormido..._' Anne sonrió y se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor. Al hacerlo, los ojos medio abiertos del elfo llamaron su atención, pues parecían observar algo perdido en la lejanía. '_Que curioso_' Anne levantó una de sus manos y empezó a moverla ante la cara de Legolas. '_Verá algo mientras duerme?_' Así que, sin pensarlo, empezó a hacer muecas. '_Pues parece que no..._'. Volvió a mover su mano ante los ojos del elfo...

Dio un bote cuando, con un rápido movimiento, una de las manos de Legolas cogió la suya. Pero para su sorpresa, éste llevó la mano de la chica hasta sus labios para darle un suave beso y posarla sobre su pecho después, entre sueños.

Anne parpadeó dos veces antes de reaccionar. '_Pues si que duerme profundamente...'. _Sacó su mano de entre las de Legolas y se fue al baño, donde se puso el pijama y se preparó para irse a dormir.

Al acercarse a la cama se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante. Legolas estaba acostado SOBRE la colcha. Así que intentó deshacer la cama para meterse dentro sin mucho éxito ya que Legolas estaba SOBRE la colcha! Anne soltó un bufido. '_Y ahora que?_' Intentó empujar un poco al elfo, tratando de no despertarlo, pero no hubo manera de moverlo, así que probó suerte tirando un poco de las sabanas. '_Vamos, muévete! No me gusta dormir destapada..._'

PUM

'_Ups!_' Anne se tapó la boca con la mano. Al tirar tanto de las sabanas había hecho que Legolas girara sobre si mismo y cayera desplomado en el suelo por el otro lado de la cama. Segundos después, una manita apareció sobre la cama, después otra y por último se asomó una carita, cuya expresión decía algo así como '_se puede saber que ha pasado?_'

-"Lo siento"- susurró Anne, aun tapándose la boca con las manos. -"Te has hecho daño?"-

-"No. Tú me has hecho daño."- dijo el elfo, un poco molesto, mientras se ponía en pie.

-"Lo sient..."- intentó volver a disculparse la chica, pero no pudo continuar al no ser capaz de aguantar por más tiempo el ataque de risa que amenazaba con salir.

-"Te parece gracioso"- decía Legolas, mientras veía, impotente, como Anne se descojonaba de la risa e incluso le salían lagrimillas de los ojos.

-"Lo siento"- intentaba disculparse la chica entre carcajada y carcajada. -"Te aseguro que no lo he hecho expresamente."-

Legolas la miraba alzando una ceja, mientras que, sin mucho éxito, intentaba esconder la sonrisa que se iba formando en su rostro.

-"No te enfades, eh!"- decía Anne, a la vez que se arrodillaba sobre la cama y tiraba de la camisa del elfo para sentarlo a su lado. -"No me estoy riendo de ti, sólo de la situación."- Legolas la miraba con cara de '_Me lo he de creer?_'. -"En serio"- seguía Anne, mientras se acercaba a él y se apoyaba suavemente sobre su hombro. -"Es que no todos los días se ve caer a un elfo de la cama. Bueno, de ningún sitio, en realidad."- dijo, volviendo a ser incapaz de aguantar el ataque de risa.

-"Ya es suficiente"- decía el elfo, pero esta vez él también reía. -"Estaba completamente dormido"- dijo al fin, después del ataque de risa. Anne asintió. -"Sólo prométeme una cosa."-

-"El qué?"-

-"No se lo digas a Guimli."- dijo el elfo en un tono más bajo. -"O me estará torturando con esto durante veinte años."-

Anne volvió a reír. -"Es una pena, habría sido un gran tema de conversación! Pero no le diré nada"- añadió al ver la mirada de '_por favor_' que le echaba el elfo. '_Espero que no se me escape!_'

-"Bueno, y qué quería Gandalf?"- preguntó Legolas más relajado.

La expresión risueña de Anne cambió por una de preocupación, mientras le contaba que Gandalf y Silencioso partían al día siguiente y las sospechas del mago sobre que Saruman ya no se encontraba en Isengard.

-"Es que nunca nos va a dejar en paz!"- se quejó la chica.

Legolas la miró con preocupación. -"Es mejor que descanses. Ya pensaremos en todo esto mañana."- Y, levantándose de la cama, la ayudó a acostarse y la tapó con las sabanas. -"Bueno..."- se quedó Legolas en pie, dudando que hacer, debía irse? Mientras observaba como Anne se acomodaba. -"em... pues eso... em... buenas noch... de qué te ríes ahora?"- preguntó al ver que Anne volvía a reírse.

-"Ven aquí"- dijo ésta, mientras se incorporaba y tirando del brazo de Legolas, le obligaba a tumbarse a su lado. –"Ay! Tontorrón!"- suspiró mientras se abrazaba a él.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las cortinas, bañando con suaves reflejos dorados la habitación. Legolas despertó poco después del amanecer, a su lado notó el cuerpo de Anne, de espaldas a él, y aun medio dormido, la abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó en su hombro.

-"Mmmm... Qué hora es?"- escuchó la soñolienta voz de Anne.

-"Temprano"- le susurró en el oído.

-"Cómo de temprano?"-

-"Muy temprano"-

-"Temprano como para empezar un viaje a Rivendell o temprano como para seguir durmiendo y empezar el viaje más tarde?"- preguntó Anne, aun con voz de dormida.

-"Si te refieres a si Gandalf partirá pronto, la respuesta es sí. Lo más probable es que ya lo tenga todo preparado para partir."- le aclaró.

-"Grrrrr"- gruñó la chica desde su posición. -"Por qué sois tan madrugadores en este mundo!"- Y acto seguido, intentó incorporarse, algo bastante difícil si tienes a alguien acostado en tu espalda y tú aun estas medio dormido. -"Ei!"- dijo, girándose un poco para ver mejor a Legolas, -"Estoy intentando levantarme, te importaría soltarme?"-

-"Sí, me importa."- dijo, acurrucándose mejor en su hombro.

Anne alzó una ceja. -"Vaya, quién es el dormilón ahora."-

-"Tú"- sonrió Legolas. -"A mi sólo me apetece abrazarte un rato"-

Anne sonrió. -"Bueno, pues creo que tendrás que abrazarme en otro momento, porque quiero ir a despedirme de Gandalf y Silencioso."-

Legolas puso cara de decepción y tras hacerse rogar un poco más acabó por soltarla. Medió gruñendo, vio como Anne se metía en el baño, envuelta en la sabana que acababa de arrancar de la cama. Se quedó unos segundos más tumbado, escuchando los ruiditos que venían del baño. Ligeros pasos, el agua al caer, un pequeño chapoteo, un par de '_Joder! Está ardiendo!_' y varios minutos después el '_La madre que...!_' que estaba esperando.

Anne salió poco después del baño, con el vestido a medio poner y sin peinar, mirando con cara de odio al elfo que, con expresión inocente, seguía tumbado en su cama. -"Qué es esto?"- dijo, señalando una marca roja que tenía en el cuello, casi detrás de la oreja.

-"Parece una picadura."- sugirió Legolas.

Anne alzó una ceja. -"Sí, una picadura de un bicho llamado Legolas!"- Éste empezó a reír. -"No te rías! Cómo se supone que voy a tapar esto!"- dijo, a la vez que se miraba al espejo y empezaba a peinarse el pelo hacia delante intentando esconder la marca. -"No podrías haberlo hecho en un lugar menos visible?"-

-"Puede que el próximo"- seguía sonriendo el elfo. Anne le lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de seguir peinándose. La pequeña tregua la aprovechó Legolas para recoger su ropa y vestirse, pues él también quería despedirse de Gandalf y aun tenía que ir a su habitación a por ropa limpia.

-"Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Anne, al ver que Legolas, ya vestido '_que pena..._', se había quedado sentado sobre la cama mirando atento la puerta.

-"Hay alguien en el pasillo"- susurró el elfo sin apartar la vista.

Anne se puso a reír. -"No pienso volver a picar."-

Legolas sonrió. -"Esta vez va en serio"- dijo. -"Hay un par de elfos hablando fuera."-

La chica lo miró unos segundos, sin acabar de creérselo, así que fue hacía la puerta y, de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, la abrió a penas unos centímetros y se asomó. Legolas estaba en lo cierto, había un par de elfos charlando al final del pasillo y, antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, la puerta de la habitación volvía a estar cerrada.

-"Vamos a tener que esperar a que se vayan"- dijo Legolas.

-"Vamos?"- preguntó Anne. -"No creo que haya nada malo en que salga de mi habitación."- añadió remarcando el MI. -"En cambio, vete a saber lo que pensarían si te vieran salir a ti... con la ropa de ayer"- siguió en un tono más confidente. -"Así que... "- y tras darle un suave beso a Legolas, dijo. –"Hasta luego!"-

-"No vas a quedarte conmigo?"- preguntó desconcertado el elfo. Anne se limitó a sonreírle desde la puerta antes de cerrarla tras ella. -"Pues que bien"- Suspiró Legolas, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aqui por ahora. Hasta pronto! ;p_


	35. Cómo decir adios

_Hola! Como lo siento, por favor no me mateis por haberos hecho esperar tanto! _

_Han sido un par de semanas un poco moviditas. Primero fue el retorno a las clases, luego fueron las fiestas de Barcelona, y claro tuve q ir a todos los conciertos que pude, y este fin de semana ha habido un concierto de un grupo q me encanta en mi pueblo, asi q a penas he tenido tiempo para el fic. Esta es la parte agradable, pq tb he tenido tiempo de enfadarme con una de mis amigas y claro, no estaba de humor para escribir nada._

_Pero bueno, al fin he conseguido acabar el capitulo. Aunq no estoy muy convencida con como ha qedado, mi humor no ha sido el mejor y creo q ha qedado reflejado en la historia. _

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo pasado! Me alegro q os gustara._

_Recordais como qedó todo? Gandalf y Veryan se van. El mago en busca de información sobre el paradero de Saruman (q ya no esta en su torre) y Veryan con un mensaje para Elrond del rey Thranduil, sobre que en caso de ser necesario enviará a su ejercito a ayudar Rivendell.Legolas esta a trapado en la habitacion de Anne y esta ha ido a despedirse de los viajeros. _

**

* * *

**

**Cap 35: Cómo decir adiós**

Anne encontró a Veryan y a Gandalf en el salón, desayunando, y se unió a ellos. Poco después aparecieron Thalion y el rey, quienes también habían acudido a despedirles. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo visto era bastante temprano, incluso para los elfos.

Una vez hubieron terminado, se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio, donde un par de mozos estaban acabando de preparar los caballos. Anne caminaba al lado de Silencioso mirando al suelo. Le daba mucha pena despedirse de él y de Gandalf.

-"Bueno"- dijo al fin Veryan, rompiendo el silencio. -"Cuídate mucho"- y, al ver la triste expresión de Anne, añadió. -"Nos veremos pronto."- La chica asintió. -"No estés triste. Cuando todo esto acabe tienes que venir a hacerme una visita a Rivendell."- dijo sonriendo.

Anne le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Claro que si."- Veryan le dio un cálido abrazó. -"Cuídate mucho"- le repitió. -"Y si el príncipe Legolas vuelve a hacerte sufrir, sólo tienes que decírmelo y me ocuparé de él."- añadió, mirando a dicho príncipe, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta principal.

Anne rió. -"No creo que haga falta"-

-"Mejor"- rió Veryan. -"Me alegro de que las cosas se hayan arreglado"-

-"Creo que tuviste mucho que ver en eso"- dijo la chica. -"Gracias"-

Silencioso sonrió. -"Espero volver a verte pronto"- susurró después de darle un ligero beso en la frente.

-"Que tengas un buen viaje"- le deseó la chica, antes de que Veryan se fuese a atender a su caballo y cediese el turno de despedía a Gandalf.

-"No te alejes de la ciudad y nada de lugares elevados"- empezó el mago, escondiendo media sonrisa. -"No descuides tus clases y, aunque yo no esté aquí, Daeron te ayudará con las lecciones de magia. Y sobretodo..."- añadió, ahora sonriendo. -"...no amenaces a nadie más"-

Anne sonrió. -"Prometo portarme bien"-

-"No esperaba menos"- respondió Gandalf.

-"Namarie, Mithrandir. Y buen viaje."- dijo Legolas, quien acababa de llegar a su lado.

-"Gracias, Legolas."- le sonrió calidamente el mago. -"Volveré lo más pronto que pueda"- les dijo, ahora más serio. -"Cuida de ella."- El príncipe asintió. –"No la dejes sola, aunque creo que eso no será un problema"- añadió el mago, volviendo a sonreír y haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen. -"Hasta pronto"- y, tras abrazar a Anne, se volvió hacia Sombragris, el imponente y precioso meara que solía acompañar al mago en sus aventuras.

-"Saludad a Lord Elrond y a Guimli de mi parte."- les dijo Anne a los viajeros, antes de que se alejaran al trote por el camino. Se quedaron ante la puerta principal del palacio, observándoles, hasta que cruzaron la puerta de la muralla exterior y se internaron en el bosque, dejando así de ser visibles.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidos y las malas noticias no hacían más que aumentar. Se podía percibir el nerviosismo en el ambiente. Los informes que traían los diversos exploradores que se habían enviado a diferentes puntos de la Tierra Media no eran nada alentadores, y la sensación de que algo inevitable sucedería pronto no hacía más que incrementarse entre los habitantes del Bosque Oscuro.

Ajenos a todo eso, Anne y Legolas seguían viviendo en su particular burbuja de felicidad, sin que lo que sucedía a su alrededor les impidiese seguir con su habitual rutina de clases, discusiones, miraditas y sonrisitas, a la que ya se había habituado todo el palacio. Pero por mucho que quisieran, esa situación no duraría mucho. Tarde o temprano tendrían que aceptar la realidad.

Una semana después de la partida de Gandalf y Veryan, llegó un nuevo mensaje de Rivendell aun más alarmante que el anterior. El ejército de Saruman estaba a poco menos de seis días de Rivendell y avanzaba rápido. Y, aunque a la ciudad ya habían llegado refuerzos de Gondor y Lorien, Lord Elrond pedía ayuda al rey Thranduil, pues necesitarían más soldados para enfrentarse al ejército que había creado el antiguo mago blanco.

Así que, sin tiempo que perder, todo el reino se movilizó. Atareados elfos preparaban armas, hierbas medicinales y comida, organizando así las provisiones para el viaje y la batalla. En los establos, los mozos trabajaban sin descanso poniendo a punto a los corceles para el inminente viaje. Y los guerreros seleccionados para marchar a Rivendell se presentaban en el punto de guardia, a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

La noticia de que parte de la guardia de la ciudad partiría pronto afligió aun más los ya decaídos ánimos de los habitantes del reino. El ejército que enviaba el rey Thranduil a socorrer a sus vecinos contaba con muchos de sus mejores guerreros, incluido al príncipe Legolas, quien, como capitán, debía guiarlos en la batalla.

Desde que supieron que Legolas partiría pronto, tanto él como Anne habían intentado seguir como si nada, pero la pena había podido con ellos y el ambiente general de tristeza que reinaba en la ciudad había acabado por vencerles, destruyendo así su pequeña burbujita de felicidad que habían logrado mantener hasta entonces.

Para mayor pesar de ambos, los preparativos habían terminado en el plazo establecido, de manera que ya estaba todo listo para que partieran. La cena de la noche anterior a la partida fue la más triste que Anne era capaz de recordar. Una especie de nostalgia enfermiza cubría la sala, haciendo que todos los presentes comieran casi cabizbajos y que las conversaciones fueran escasas. A su lado, Legolas le dedicaba una sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, haciendo que olvidara por unos momentos la pena que sentía.

Después de la cena, pasaron a otra sala, donde varios músicos empezaron a tocar. A diferencia de los animados bailes o las hermosas baladas que solían sonar en la preciosa estancia, esta vez la música, uniéndose al sentimiento de los elfos, también se sentía afligida y melancólica. Muchas parejas salieron a bailar casi de inmediato. Anne pudo observar que muchos de los elfos eran miembros del ejército que partirían al día siguiente. Sin duda se estaban despidiendo de sus parejas, el último baile hasta su regreso. En pie, casi en la puerta de la sala, observó a las parejas que, abrazadas, danzaban lentamente por la sala. La escena era triste y a la vez preciosa, pues casi podía percibir los sentimientos de los elfos al bailar.

Una cálida mano atrapo la suya con suavidad. No necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba ni lo que le estaba a punto de pedir, pero aun así lo hizo. Miró a su derecha para encontrarse con la preciosa mirada de Legolas, quien sonreía levemente. Le observó un momento, su expresión y su sonrisa parecían las de siempre, pero su mirada era triste, no podía escondérselo, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a leer en sus ojos. La sonrisa de Legolas se amplió un poco más, como si hubiese comprendido los pensamientos de Anne e intentara animarla, consiguiendo que la chica sonriera ligeramente.

-"Baila conmigo"- le susurró, a la vez que se llevaba la mano de Anne a los labios y la besaba suavemente. Anne volvió a mirar la sala, estaba llena de gente, casi podía asegurar que la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba allí, todos tenían alguien de quien despedirse. Volvió su vista a Legolas y antes de que pudiera contestar, el elfo se le adelantó. –"Se están despidiendo"- dijo, señalando a las parejas que bailaban abrazados en el centro de la sala. –"Este baile es sólo para ellos, parejas que se separan y no saben cuando se reencontraran... es también para nosotros."- añadió después de una leve pausa. –"Baila conmigo"- repitió, no muy seguro de si la chica querría bailar delante de tanta gente. Pero, para su sorpresa, Anne asintió lentamente y dejó que la guiara hasta el centro del salón.

Acercándola hacia él, pasó delicadamente uno de sus brazos por su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano mantenía una de las manitas de Anne sobre su pecho. Bailaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, ajenos a las miradas que su acto estaba causando.

Anne cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Ni siquiera le molestaba la gente que había a su alrededor, siempre le había dado muchísima vergüenza bailar en público, excepto en las discotecas ya que, al estar tan oscuro, estaba convencida de que nadie la veía. (Ella es así de inocente.) Pero esta vez era diferente, aunque la sala estaba bien iluminada, no le daba vergüenza, se sentía a gusto, estaba justo donde quería estar. Se recostó en el hombro de Legolas y le miro desde esa posición. Pensó en lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos. No quería que se fuera, pero no quería hacer de esto un drama y ponerle las cosas más difíciles, comprendía que era su obligación. Pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de que se fuera a una guerra, no importaba lo buen guerrero que fuera, no podía dejar de estar preocupada y triste.

Legolas la abrazó suavemente cuando notó que ella se recostaba sobre su hombro. Con la vista perdida delante de él, pudo ver como muchos de los presentes les observaban, sorprendidos de que la joven Istari fuera tan importante para el príncipe como para dedicarle el último baile. '_Muy importante_' pensó. En muchas ocasiones había estado presente en veladas de despedida como esta, más de las que le habría gustado y siempre se había sentido fascinado por la tristeza y belleza que emanaban las parejas al bailar. Muchas veces se había preguntado si algún día sería tan afortunado de tener a alguien con quien unirse a este baile, pero ahora que estaba aquí, deseaba no estarlo. No quería irse y a la vez quería. No quería separarse de ella, sabía que eso minaría sus ánimos, pero también quería ir. Quería participar en esa guerra y asegurarse en persona que Saruman era derrotado y, de esta manera, su pueblo podría vivir de nuevo en paz, y ellos podrían vivir por fin tranquilos. Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarla sola, sabía que su familia cuidaría bien de ella.

Notó como Anne enterraba la cara en su hombro y un suave estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. –"Qué ocurre?"- le susurró. Anne se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –"Estás bien?"- insistió Legolas, a la vez que la obligaba a separarse un poco de él.

-"No es nada"- murmuró la chica, mientras que, rápidamente, se limpió un par de lágrimas.

El elfo la observó unos segundos, estudiando su rostro. -"Quiéres que me quede?"- preguntó al fin.

Anne le miró sorprendida, pues claro que quería que se quedara. -"Tienes que ir."-

-"Si quieres que..."- volvió a empezar Legolas, pero Anne le interrumpió tapándole la boca con una de sus manos.

-"Tienes que ir."- dijo más seria. -"Es tú obligación."-

Legolas asintió y se inclinó un poco hacia Anne para apoyar la frente contra la suya.

-"Te extrañaré"- dijo Anne al cabo de unos minutos.

-"Y yo a ti"- murmuró, mientras sus manos recorrían suavemente la espalda de la chica.

-"Ojalá existieran los teléfonos móviles en este mundo"- se quejó Anne. -"Así podría llamarte cada treinta minutos"-

Legolas sonrió. -"Tendrás que conformarte con alguna carta."-

-"Es suficiente. Pero que sean largas..."- respondió abrazándose más a él. -"...y en lengua común, no quiero pasarme medio día para descifrarla."-

El elfo rió, haciendo que Anne riera con él. No sabía como lo hacían pero parecía que con una palabra del otro tenían suficiente para animarse. Se miraron sonrientes unos segundos y, sin meditarlo demasiado, juntaron sus rostros, cariñosamente Legolas acarició la naricita de Anne con la suya y, tras inclinarse un poco más hacia ella, se besaron.

Hacía rato que se habían olvidado que estaban en medio de una sala llena de elfos, quienes, al oír risas en unas circunstancias tan poco festivas, se les habían quedado mirando como si fuesen un par de bichos raros, y, hay que añadir, que ahora también les miraban entre confusos y sorprendidos la mayoría. Lo que era comprensible, los elfos no solían mostrar ese tipo de afecto en público, si a eso le sumamos que muy pocos de los presentes sabían o sospechaban de la relación entre ellos, pues da como resultado un grupo de elfos confundidos.

Ver al príncipe Legolas y a la joven alumna de Gandalf besándose tuvo diversas reacciones. El rey soltó un suspiro al pensar en la poca cabeza de su hijo al demostrar sus sentimientos por Anne en público de esa manera. Adlanna tuvo que taparle la boca a Thalion con una mano para que este no se pusiese a vitorear a su hermano. Daeron sonrió al ver aclaradas sus sospechas sobre en que pensaba la chica cuando se quedaba embobada mirando por la ventana durante sus lecciones. La mayoría de elfos confusos cambiaron dicha confusión por una sonrisa antes de volver a sus conversaciones, excepto un par de ellos... (_ A que no adivináis quienes?_) ...el consejero Rudhon miraba la escena molesto, mientras que su hija Pilindiel (_también conocida como Pilingui-wen o Pija-wen_) había soltado un gritito y ahora miraba a la parejita con la boca abierta y la cara desencajada. Permaneció completamente rígida unos segundos hasta que al fin hizo lo que debería haber hecho hacia tiempo, se largó del salón seguida de cerca por su padre, quien trataba de consolarla, más por temor al que dirán que por sincera preocupación.

-"Dios!"- dijo Anne, a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho de Legolas.

-"Qué ocurre?"- preguntó este, divertido por el comportamiento de la chica.

-"Todo el mundo nos está mirando!"- respondió desde la misma posición.

Legolas levantó un poco la vista. -"Parece ser que si"- respondió al verificar que muchos de los presentes les dirigían alguna que otra mirada.

-"Que vergüenza..."- dijo Anne intentando esconderse todavía más en el abrazo de Legolas, lo que causó que el elfo riera de nuevo. -"Sácame de aquí"- suplicó la chica.

Legolas pasó un brazo por los hombros de Anne y empezó a caminar, mientras que ella estaba demasiado ocupada escondiendo su cara en el pecho del elfo. Una vez fuera de la sala, la guió por los jardines hasta un pequeño claro que quedaba resguardado de miradas curiosas e hizo que se sentara a su lado, bajo un enorme sauce.

Anne se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras que Legolas la abrazaba tiernamente a la vez que la acercaba a él. Se quedaron inmóviles y sin intercambiar palabra durante unos minutos, ambos pensando en sus cosas, de nuevo conscientes de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

Anne se acomodó un poco para poder mirarle. -"Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"- preguntó al fin.

Legolas parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, antes de girarse un poco para contestar. -"No lo sé"- dijo, arrugando un poco sus finas cejas. -"Puede que semanas o meses."- añadió al fin. -"Depende de lo que nos encontremos en Rivendell y de cuanto tardemos en dar con Saruman."-

Anne suspiró. -"Meses!"- Volvió a suspirar y dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre el pecho del elfo. -"Por qué te has de ir ahora que me siento tan cerca de ti"- susurró.

Legolas también suspiró y, distraídamente, empezó a acariciar la cabecita que reposaba sobre su pecho. -"Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo."-

La chica asintió desde la misma posición en la que estaba y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el aroma del elfo. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar una de las suaves mejillas de Legolas, obligándole así a apoyar la otra contra su frente. Y, mientras ellos disfrutaban de ese momento, la noche avanzaba sin tregua hacia la mañana.

* * *

Oscuridad. Oscuridad por todas partes y de pronto una horrible risa la envolvió. La risa, entre histérica y cínica sonaba siniestra. Consiguió captar su origen y, entre dubitativa y temerosa, se giró para ver su procedencia. Para su sorpresa, sólo había más oscuridad y al empezar a caminar en su dirección, paró de golpe, y el silencio lo inundó todo.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, no había sido nada más que una pesadilla, pero aun así le había afectado mucho, pues tenía la cara llena de sudor y la respiración un tanto entrecortada. Sin duda, la partida de Legolas y la reciente desaparición de Saruman, la estaban afectando más de lo que creía, hacía mucho que no recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla, '_Si excluimos las que tuve después de ver orcos por primera vez, claro_'. Se movió un poco y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama. Alargó un brazo para buscar a Legolas a su lado, pero...

Se incorporó de golpe al notar que no estaba. Aún adormilada, miró a su alrededor asustada. A su lado, la cama aunque deshecha estaba vacía y por las ventanas no se filtraba ni un rayo de luz. Empezando a desesperarse, recorrió el ordenado cuarto del príncipe, pensando sobre donde estaría Legolas y asaltándole la duda de si se habría ido sin despedirse, cuando al fin su vista se posó sobre su figura. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón, cerca del escritorio, un poco inclinado hacia delante, con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas. Su expresión era seria y sus ojos no se separaron de ella en ningún momento. Anne respiró un poco más tranquila, al menos por unos segundos, hasta que al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta que ya estaba vestido con su traje verde de viaje y sus armas listas a los pies del sillón.

-"Ya es la hora?"- preguntó Anne, buscando desesperada su vestido entre las sabanas. -"Estoy lista en un seg..."- Calló de golpe al notar las manos de Legolas sobre sus hombros, el elfo podía llegar a ser muy silencioso, y alzó la vista para mirarle. Legolas se arrodilló ante ella, impidiéndole levantarse. Y Anne comprendió el motivo. Iba a despedirse de ella ahora...

-"Prefiero recordarte así"- dijo suavemente, atrapando las mejillas de Anne con sus manos. -"Desnudita y en mi cama"- sonrió un poco, igual que ella. Pero ese momento duró poco y segundos después ambos borraron sus sonrisas. -"No salgas de la ciudad."- dijo, muy serio. -"Haz caso a mi padre y a Thalion."- Anne asintió, estaba empezando a sentirse como un niña pequeña. -"Y no descuides tus lecciones."- La chica volvió a asentir mientras pasaba los brazos tras el cuello del elfo y lo acercaba a ella.

-"Ten mucho cuidado"- susurró. -"Y no se te ocurra enfrentarte a Saruman tú solo."- añadió en un tono mezcla de preocupación y orden.

Legolas hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse más sobre ella y darle un suave beso. Anne cerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera perderse en ese momento ya había acabado. Miró entre sorprendida y molesta a Legolas quien acababa de ponerse en pie, y comprendió que de haber alargado más ese momento, ninguno hubiera tenido el valor de separarse.

Observó como recogía sus cosas y caminaba decidido hacía la puerta, desde donde se llevó una mano al corazón y le dedicó una última inclinación de cabeza, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, mientras ella seguía inmóvil sobre la cama.

Y siguió en esa posición unos minutos más antes de reaccionar del todo, sin acabar de querer creer que se había ido. Al fin reaccionó, y respirando hondo para intentar contener el llanto, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sintiendo las primeras lagrimas amontonarse tras sus parpados. Al moverse sintió algo frío contra su pecho, acercó una mano y se sorprendió al notar que llevaba una cadena en el cuello. La levantó para verla mejor y aún se asombró más al ver lo que era. En su mano había una fina cadena plateada de la que colgaba un precioso broche en forma de hoja de color verde y con adornos plateados a su alrededor. '_Una hoja de Lorien..._' pensó, al reconocer lo que tenía en la mano como el broche que junto con la capa élfica, había obsequiado la Dama Galadriel a los integrantes de la comunidad. La apretó fuerte mientras miraba los primeros rayos de sol inundar la habitación.

* * *

Cerrar esa puerta había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca. Con cada paso que daba iba suprimiendo un poco más las emociones de su rostro, y, cuando al fin llegó a las puertas del palacio, su expresión era seria y distante, siendo fiel a los cánones elficos de no mostrar las emociones.

Unos minutos después ya estaban listos para partir. Muchos elfos se acercaron a desearles suerte, y tras despedirse de su padre y de su hermano, dio la orden de empezar el viaje. Y así, los corceles empezaron a trotar marcando el ritmo de la marcha. Sólo cuando cruzó el portón de la muralla de la ciudad se permitió girarse y echar un último vistazo atrás. Su vista, sin pensarlo, se fue directa a los lejanos ventanales de su habitación, desde donde una pequeña figura le observaba.

* * *

_Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. Espero q os haya gustado y tambien vuestros comentarios. Ya se que ha qedado un poco triste, pero son tres despedidas en un capitulo, no creo q ninguno tuviese ganas de bromas. La buena noticia es q, como ya habresi supuesto, la acción está al caer!_

_Espero no tardar tanto en tener listo el proximo capitulo.  
_

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	36. Calma y tormenta

_Vamos a ver, dejad de preguntarme si Anne se va a qedar embarazada pq la respuesta es NO! Y tengo dos buenas razones: _

_Razón 1) No esta en los planes de la escritora, es decir, yo! No puedo escribir lo q tengo en mente si Anne esta embarazada o con un bebe del q cuidar. _

_Razón 2) Como pretendeis q Anne (la maga chalada) y Legolas (el elfo psicopata) tengan un hijo? No os dais cuenta q no estan preparados? Pobre niño, tener q convivir con ese par de padres! Eso si el niño sale normal, pq tb podria salir medio chalado y medio psicopata y entonces serian los padres quienes huirian de su hijo/a. (Tengo pánico solo de pensar en el caracter del crio)_

_ Espero haberos convencido, jajaja, en realidad la opcion buena es la 1, eh! la 2 es una broma... o puede q no..._

_Ahora en serio... _

_Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Aqui os dejo otro capitulo, espero q os guste._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 36: Calma y tormenta **

Dos días habían pasado desde su partida. No habían encontrado peligros en el bosque lo que había acelerado su paso y ya estaban a medio camino de su destino y a unas horas de salir del bosque. Pero por alguna extraña razón, eso le inquietaba. Conocía bien ese viejo bosque. Era su hogar. Y sabía perfectamente que un grupo numeroso de viajeros no pasaba desapercibido por los seres oscuros que lo habitaban. Así que mucho menos un ejército de elfos, por muy silenciosos que fueran al caminar.

Los rastreadores que había enviado a verificar la seguridad de la zona habían vuelto sin encontrar nada alarmante y eso era lo realmente alarmante. Él no era el único que opinaba así, pues muchos de sus guerreros también encontraban extraño el suceso. Ingenuamente, decidieron considerarlo buena suerte, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Algo no andaba en su sitio. Una extraña calma se había apoderado del bosque y eso nunca era bueno.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde su partida. Y la angustia que sentía no había hecho más que aumentar. Por si fuera poco, las pesadillas no habían cesado. Se despertaba empapada en sudor frío y asustada. Inconscientemente, alargaba el brazo en busca de Legolas, pero el vacío a su lado confirmaba su ausencia. Así que cogía con fuerza el colgante e intentaba conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Las clases mantenían su mente ocupada durante el día, pero la noche era otro tema. Le echaba mucho de menos y '_esas estúpidas pesadillas no me dejan dormir!_'.

Adlanna ya se había dado cuenta de su estado de insomnio, aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos hablaban por si solas. Ese día, la elfa había decidido que pasarían la tarde en los jardines, en un intento por animar a Anne o puede que agotarla, ya que la obligó a caminar y caminar (aunque Adlanna se refería a eso como _pasear_), nombrándole las diversas plantas y árboles que se iban encontrando a su paso, cuando florecían, que frutos daban, etc, etc. Adlanna parecía una auténtica enciclopedia de plantas. Se las sabía todas. Y respondía como si nada a las mil preguntas que le formulaba Anne, esperando dar con algo desconocido para la elfa. Pero no lo logró, aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de que todas las respuestas obtenidas fueran ciertas ya que ella no tenía ni idea, pero el hecho de que los elfos no mienten era un buen punto de partida. Así que cuando al fin se sentaron a descansar a la sombra, Anne había dejado de dirigirse a ella como Adlanna y la había rebautizado como _la dama de las flores_. Y reía al ver la expresión de la elfa cada vez que la llamaba así.

El enojo de Adlanna fue rápidamente sustituido por satisfacción al escuchar la risa de Anne, algo que en los últimos días no había sido nada habitual. Desde su posición, vieron pasear a muchos elfos, pues la preciosa tarde primaveral invitaba a recorrer los jardines. Poco después, un grupo, entre los que estaban varias de las exelfas acosadoras, se sentaron a charlar amigablemente con ellas. Anne, sin hablar demasiado, escuchó tranquila la amena conversación, sin tratar temas delicados, lo que todos agradecían. Y se sorprendió de lo amables que parecían ahora las elfas. Sin duda, estar alejadas de Pilidiel les sentaba bien.

El grupo habló y habló, en élfico hay que añadir, lo que para Anne suponía un esfuerzo extra. Al final, ya estaba más que harta de traducir simultáneamente en su cabecita, y, deseando que los elfos tuvieran subtítulos, se quedó dormida sobre el regazo de Adlanna.

A diferencia de lo que ocurría por las noches, ninguna pesadilla vino a molestar su sueño, al contrario, una sensación de completa calma la inundó hasta que notó como alguien la zarandeaba suavemente. Resistiéndose a abandonar la confortable sensación de descanso, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-"Nooo..."- murmuró.

-"Legolas tiene razón. Eres una dormilona."- sonrió Adlanna, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Anne le echó una mirada que decía '_que Legolas diga misa! No soy una dormilona!_'. -"Deberíamos volver a palacio, creo que va a llover."- añadió la elfa.

'_Llover?_' se extrañó Anne '_Pero si hacía un día estupendo!_'. Dirigió su vista al cielo y lo que vio no le gustó nada... Y lo que sintió, aun menos...

* * *

Siguieron avanzando sin encontrar ningún obstáculo, lo que aumentó el sentimiento de alarma haciendo que agudizada sus sentidos al máximo. Al atardecer llegaron a los límites del bosque, donde se pararon a dar un poco de descanso a los caballos, pues atravesar el bosque no había sido fácil para ellos.

Se volvió para observar el camino que acababan de abandonar, '_algo no va bien..._'. Esa frase no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. '_Pero el qué?_' miraba atento la espesura ante él como si la respuesta a su pregunta estuviera escrita en ella. '_El qué?_' La idea vino a su mente sin más. Llamó a un par de rastreadores y los envió de nuevo por donde habían venido, hacia las montañas del Bosque Oscuro, deseando estar equivocado.

La idea era disparatada y a la vez tenía sentido. El motivo por el que habían pasado con tanta facilidad por el bosque no era la suerte. Alguien les había dejado pasar, alguien les había facilitado la marcha, alejándolos del bosque... '_Ojalá me equivoque..._'

Esperó intranquilo el regreso de los jinetes, mil ideas inquietando su mente y mil sentimientos su corazón. Cuando al fin vio acercarse a los rastreadores, sus caras lo decían todo.

Se acercaron precipitadamente a él y rápidamente le contaron lo que habían visto. La expresión de Legolas permaneció inexpresiva al escuchar las nuevas, pero sus ojos revelaban su preocupación y su enfado. Cómo habían sido tan descuidados? Los jinetes habían encontrado un rastro cerca de las montañas que no dejaba lugar a dudas, un enorme grupo de orcos había pasado por ahí recientemente. Y su destino no era difícil de adivinar.

-"Preparad los caballos!"- gritó. -"Volvemos a la ciudad!"-

-"Y Rivendell, mi señor?"- preguntó uno de los sorprendidos soldados.

Legolas miró en dirección a la ciudad de Lord Elrond. -"Tendrán que resistir sin nosotros."- respondió, deseando que los refuerzos que habían llegado de distintas partes de la Tierra Media fueran suficiente para protegerla.

* * *

Anne se levantó de golpe sobresaltada. Ante ella y cubriendo el cielo de toda la ciudad había un enorme nubarrón negro de aspecto amenazador. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, inspeccionando el ahora lúgubre aspecto de los jardines. '_No son imaginaciones mías_' pensó, al ver que varios de los elfos que paseaban cerca de ella también miraban al cielo con preocupación.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, arrastró a Adlanna dentro del palacio, quien, un poco sorprendida por el mal despertar de la chica, no acababa de comprender lo que sucedía. Siguió tirando de ella hasta que se plantaron ante la puerta del despacho real y, sin siquiera llamar, entró.

El rey se encontraba reunido con varios de sus consejeros y Thalion también estaba presente. Estos alzaron su vista ante la interrupción que acababan de recibir por parte de las dos chicas. Anne dudó unos segundos al notar todas las miradas en ella. '_Debería haber llamado antes?_'

El rey la miró unos segundos sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación cuando notó la inquietud de la chica. -"A qué se debe esta interrupción?"- preguntó al fin.

-"Está aquí"- respondió Anne. El rey le dirigió una mirada interrogativa pidiéndole que se explicase mejor. Anne se volvió hacia la ventana. -"Deberían mirar fuera."-

Y en el preciso momento en que dirigieron su vista al exterior, el primer relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminándolo por unos segundos, seguido de un gran estruendo. Momentos después, el viento empezó a azotar las ventanas con furia, haciéndolas temblar.

-"Que tormenta tan extraña"- oyó que comentaba uno de los consejeros.

El rey miró unos segundos más la oscura nube que cubría su reino, antes de volver su vista de nuevo hacia la chica. Al ver su expresión, Anne comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el rey también lo había percibido. '_Ahora si que estamos en un lío..._'

-"Que se prepare la guardia."- dio ordenes el rey a uno de los soldados que había presentes, ante la asombrada mirada de muchos de los consejeros.

* * *

Fuera de palacio, los soldados se apresuraban a cerrar las murallas y preparar la guardia, y los elfos restantes se encerraban en sus casas, trabando puertas y ventanas. Muchos de ellos estaban inquietos, nunca antes habían presenciado una tormenta así.

Los rayos cada vez eran más frecuentes. Desde la puerta principal de palacio, Anne pudo ver como, poco a poco, parecía que cada vez se acercaban más al suelo, como si intentasen alcanzarlo.

-"Vosotras quedaos dentro!"- les gritó Thalion, aunque a causa del ruido ensordecedor del viento, sus palabras fueron casi inaudibles, cuando pasó por su lado, camino a las murallas. Adlanna asintió, y se llevó a Anne a una de las salas de la primera planta, donde ya se habían refugiado un pequeño grupo de elfos.

Desde uno de los ventanales, ambas observaron el ir y venir de los soldados. Vieron entrar el último rastreador que el rey había enviado a comprobar el bosque y como se cerraron las puertas tras él. Éste se dirigió a su señor con expresión preocupada e intercambiaron unas palabras durante unos minutos. A Anne no le gustaba estar tras el cristal, era como una película sin sonido. Veía todo lo que sucedía pero no oía nada a parte del estruendo del viento al chocar contra los muros. Y poco después, al viento se le sumó la lluvia. Al principio fina y débil, pero poco después empezó a caer con fuerza, entelando su visión y dificultando las tareas de los que estaban fuera. La película sin sonido había pasado a ser una película codificada, pero aun así se quedó pegada al cristal, intentando ver lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Minutos más tarde, una ráfaga de viento golpeó con fuerza los ventanales, haciendo que estos cedieran y las puertas se abrieran sin control. Del susto, muchas de las elfas presentes gritaron y Anne, quien había caído al suelo al golpearla una de las puertas, se apresuró a cerrarlas de nuevo para impedir que el frío viento siguiera entrando en la sala.

Cogió las puertas y las empujó con fuerza luchando contra el viento. Cuando estaba apunto de cerrarlas, un nuevo relámpago, mucho más potente que todos los anteriores y también más cercano, cruzó el cielo e impactó contra la zona este de las murallas. La luz que acababa de iluminar el escenario fue sustituida por dos horribles estruendos. Uno era el fiel trueno que sigue a cada rayo, y el otro fue el sonido más terrorífico que podrían haber esperado.

Olvidándose por completo de las puertas, la lluvia o el frío viento, Anne salió a la balconera para ver, estupefacta, como la alta, lisa y gruesa muralla se había convertido en un montón de escombros. Pero lo peor vino medio segundo después, cuando detrás de dichos escombros empezaron a ser visibles docenas de orcos y huruks, quienes gritando y con las espadas en alto, se preparaban para atacar.

Los elfos fueron rápidos en reaccionar. Pasado el sobresalto inicial de ver caer la fuerte muralla, una línea perfecta de arqueros se formó frente a las ruinas y, sin dar más tiempo de reacción al oscuro ejercito ante ellos, empezaron a dispararles sin piedad.

Pero por cada orco abatido, dos ocupaban su puesto y pronto los tuvieron tan cerca que los arcos tuvieron que ser sustituidos por las espadas. Adlanna obligó a Anne a entrar de nuevo a la sala y cerró las puertas tras ellas. La sangrienta escena que se estaba interpretando en los jardines captó la atención de todos los presentes. La mayoría eran elfas, sirvientes y algún consejero. Éstos miraban fuera intentando encontrar entre la masa de orcos, barro y espadas a sus familiares.

Tan hipnotizados estaban que no se dieron cuenta del peligro hasta que lo tuvieron casi encima. Una horrible cara apareció de pronto tras el cristal, haciendo que todos retrocedieran del susto. Les miró con sus malévolos ojos antes de empezar a aporrear la puerta con su espada.

El cristal de la puerta empezó a resquebrajarse bajo el impacto de los golpes. Adlanna alzó su voz sobre los gritos de las asustadas elfas y las obligó a correr fuera de la sala, hacia el pasillo. Trabaron la puerta de madera con varios muebles que encontraron y les indicó que se encerraran en las salas del piso superior.

Anne esperaba que ella también corriera hacia las escaleras, pero por el contrario, se dirigió a una de las estancias cercanas. -"Adlanna!"- la llamó Anne, siguiéndola. -"Dónde ..."- pero calló de golpe al ver que la elfa había entrado en una sala que normalmente estaba destinada a los guardias y la inspeccionaba en busca de una arma apropiada para ella. Al fin, dio con una brillante espada larga y un poco curvada. La alzó ante ella y dio un par de golpes al aire para probarla. -"Perfecta"- murmuró, antes de girarse hacia Anne, quien la miraba sorprendida.

-"Crees que eres la única que ha recibido clases de esgrima?"- le sonrió. Anne la siguió mirando sorprendida sin saber que decir. -"Aun hay mas gente escondida en el piso inferiore de palacio, hay que encontrarlos a todos y llevarlos a las plantas superiores. Allí estarán más seguros."- le dijo, más seria. Anne seguía mirándola con expresión de sorpresa. -"Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí?"- preguntó al fin la elfa sacándola de su atontamiento. La chica se limitó a asentir y segundos después se encontró sujetando una espada que Adlanna acababa de seleccionar para ella. -"Pues vamos!"-

'_Cuando se ha convertido en la princesa guerrera?_' pensó la chica, al ver salir del cuarto a la decidida elfa.

Salieron de nuevo al pasillo y al pasar ante la sala donde habían estado escondidas, oyeron los golpes del orco contra la puerta. Ésta parecía estar cediendo, a cada nuevo golpe, una nueva grieta aparecía en la oscura madera. Adlanna se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta y le indicó a Anne que hiciera lo mismo. Dos golpes después, el orco, ajeno a la presencia de las chicas, había conseguido abrirse paso y sacaba la cabeza por una de las brechas que había abierto, intentando colarse por ella al interior del palacio. Con un rápido y seguro movimiento, Adlanna decapitó al oscuro ser. Sin dar importancia a la negra sangre que había manchado su bonito vestido, le dio una patada al cuerpo inerte ante ella lanzándolo a dos metros de distancia de la puerta.

'_Y parecía tímida..._'

Adlanna intentó poner una pequeña mesa para barrar la puerta, pero pesaba demasiado, al girarse para ver porque Anne no la estaba ayudando, se encontró con que la chica estaba embobada mirándola con expresión extraña.

-"Por qué me miras así?"- quiso saber la elfa.

-"Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tú."-

Adlanna hizo una mueca. -"Ayúdame, no tenemos todo el día"-

Con eso hizo reaccionar a Anne y entre las dos montaron una pequeña barricada ante la puerta para impedir que ningún otro orco siguiera el mismo camino que éste.

Decidieron recorrer las plantas inferiores en busca de más refugiados. Empezaron por el largo pasillo en el que se encontraban, inspeccionando las numerosas salas y habitaciones que encontraban a su paso. En varias de estas, dieron con algún grupo de elfas y sirvientes que se habían resguardado allí de la tormenta y el posterior ataque. A todos ellos los enviaron a los pisos superiores.

Por el momento no habían encontrado ninguna señal más de la presencia de orcos en el palacio, pero, como siempre es mejor prevenir, decidieron cerrar todas las puertas con llave (éstas se las había dado una de las sirvientas) y trabar aquellas que parecían más débiles. Intentando así dificultar el acceso al interior del palacio a los atacantes.

Sigilosamente entraron en la siguiente sala. Se trataba de un bonito despacho con un gran escritorio ante el largo ventanal, cuyas cristaleras estaban destrozadas y los trozos de vidrio se amontonaban por el suelo. Con las espadas en alto, observaron atentas el cuarto. No parecía haber nadie, de manera que Adlanna le hizo una señal a Anne para que salieran de la sala. En ese momento se escuchó un ruidito que, aunque amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia y los gritos que venían de fuera, a ellas les pareció un sollozo. Se miraron inseguras un segundo y volvieron a inspeccionar el despacho. Mientras miraban atentas a su alrededor, escucharon otro sollozo. Y esta vez consiguieron captar su procedencia. Parecía venir de la pared más alejada del ventanal, entre una enorme estantería y la chimenea.

Cautelosamente, las dos chicas avanzaron hacia el oscuro rincón. Cuando estuvieron a apenas unos pocos pasos, una carita cubierta de lágrimas y con expresión de terror salió de las sombras.

-"Pilindiel!"- exclamó Adlanna, acercándose a ella. -"Te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-"Si"- susurró ésta entre sollozos.

-"Te sacaremos de aquí"- intentó animarla la elfa.

-"Es necesario?"- le preguntó Anne cuando las dos elfas pasaron por su lado. Adlanna se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina que decía algo así como '_no puedes burlarte de ella en otro momento? está muy asustada!_'. A lo que Anne respondió con una mirada de '_no bromeo, por mi que se quede aquí._' Y antes de que Adlanna pudiera responder con otra mirada asesina, unos extraños ruiditos provenientes de la ventana empezaron a inundar la habitación.

Anne, de espaldas al destrozado ventanal, se quedó helada y sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al reconocer los ruiditos en cuestión. Alzó su vista y miró a Adlanna, pero ésta no le devolvía la mirada, sino que su vista estaba fija en algo que había detrás suyo, y su expresión era de completo terror. Cerrando los ojos e intentando despertar de esa horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido la noche, se giró poco a poco, para ver, desesperada, como unas largas y negras patitas entraban en la sala, seguidas por un horrible y enorme cuerpo.

'_Ya casi me había olvidado de las maravillosas arañas que habitan este maravilloso bosque!_' pensó Anne, mientras intentaba no recordar el miedo que pasó la última vez que estuvo ante una de ellas, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que en estos momentos se sentía igual de asustada.

Las chicas retrocedieron ante tan impresionante monstruo, pero la araña, moviéndose rápidamente, se plantó a un metro de ellas. Sin perderla de vista siguieron caminando de espaldas, en un intento desesperado por alcanzar la puerta y salir de allí. Pero, como si la enorme araña hubiese adivinado sus intenciones, trepó por una de las paredes, rodeando a las chicas y se plantó ante la puerta, bloqueándoles así la salida. Los movimientos de la araña fueron tan rápidos y ágiles que las tres dieron un salto del susto cuando el enorme bicho apareció a sus espaldas. Pilindiel dio un buen grito y, para su desgracia, el agudo chillido captó la atención de la araña. Ésta la miró unos segundos, a Anne le pareció que la alimaña incluso babeaba '_que asco! Me están dando repeluses!_', mientras su vista estaba fija en la preciosa elfa.

La horrible bestia dio un par de pasos amenazadores hacia ella, haciendo que las tres chicas retrocedieran y, para cuando fueron conscientes, ya las había acorralado contra una de las paredes.

Anne miró a Pilindiel, quien miraba aterrorizada a la enorme criatura, después a Adlanna, quien alzaba su espada desafiante aunque su expresión revelaba el temor que sentía. Y por último, miró a la horrible _cosa_, justo en el momento en que flexionaba sus piernas dispuesta a saltar sobre sus desvalidas presas.

Pilindiel volvió a gritar e, instintivamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y se agachó contra la pared. Se quedó en esa posición esperando a que el bicho viniera a devorarla...

El rápido movimiento de la araña cogió por sorpresa a Adlanna, quien se aplastó contra la pared alzando su espada, pero la araña no llegó a impactar con ella...

Anne, por su parte, vivió la escena en una especie de cámara lenta. Vio como la araña se lanzaba sobre ellas, como las dos elfas intentaban resguardarse contra la pared y ella intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Así que se quedó ahí plantada, conteniendo la respiración y entonces...

* * *

_Y entonces... jajaja tendreis q esperar un poquito para saber q les ocurrirá! _

_Pero para hacer la esper más amena, sobretodo a mi, os dejo una mini-encuesta, q ya hace muuuucho desde q hicimos la ultima, eh!_

_Así que, q creeis q está a punto de suceder:  
A) Adlanna y Anne tiran a Pilindiel a las fauces de la araña mutante y aprobechan q esta ocupada para escaparse.  
B) Adlanna y Anne tiran a Pilindiel a las fauces de la araña mutante y aprobechan q esta ocupada para escaparse. Es más, Pilindiel resulta ser venenosa y la pobre araña muere intoxicada.  
C) Aparece Ambar al rescate, le pega cuatro cabezazos a la araña gigante y la deja KO.  
D) Puesto que estan a punto de morir, Anne decide darle una paliza a Pilinguiwen, y así se venga de ella antes de palmarla.  
E) __Alguien llega para salvarlas.  
F) ¿...?_

_Espero vuestras respuestas!_

_Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. en mi opinion otro posible nombre para este capitulo podrá ser __La princesa guerrera, ya q hemos conocido una faceta nueva de Adlanna, eh? quien nos iba a decir q era tan decidida! jajaja_

_Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	37. Cómo ser un mago

_Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me anima que os gustara el capitulo y que participarais en la encuesta. _

_Se q he tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar y lo siento muchisimo, pero he estado muy ocupada con las clases y ahora tambien llegan los examenes parciales asi q lo mas probable es q no actualice tan seguido como lo hacia. Pero q nadie se alarme, este fic tiene para rato y lo pienso acabar! _

_

* * *

_

**Cap 37: Cómo ser un mago**

Pilindiel volvió a gritar y, instintivamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y se agachó contra la pared. Se quedó en esa posición esperando a que el bicho viniera a devorarla...

El rápido movimiento de la araña cogió por sorpresa a Adlanna, quien se aplastó contra la pared alzando su espada, pero la araña no llegó a impactar con ella...

Anne, por su parte, vivió la escena en una especie de cámara lenta. Vio como la araña se lanzaba sobre ella, como las dos elfas intentaban resguardarse contra la pared y ella intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, así que se quedó ahí plantada, conteniendo la respiración, y entonces, unas palabras vinieron a su mente. '_Benditas palabras_' pensó.

-"Vara tel' Seldarine"- recitó a la vez que extendía sus brazos y alzaba las palmas en dirección al horrible bicho que se les echaba encima. El hechizo de protección que Gandalf le había enseñado funcionó a las mil maravillas. La araña se estampó contra una especie de escudo transparente que, naciendo de las manos de Anne, se extendía de forma circular cubriendo a las chicas.

El horrible animal cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero se repuso al momento y volvió a cargar, dándose otro buen golpe contra el escudo mágico de Anne y haciendo que ésta se tambaleara un poco a causa del impacto. El monstruo intentó un nuevo ataque, esta vez parecía haber comprendido que había algo invisible que no la dejaba llegar hasta sus presas de manera que, no saltó hacia ellas tan violentamente como las dos veces anteriores, y, para sorpresa de Anne, quedó en pie sobre el transparente escudo.

Anne retrocedió un par de pasos, la fuerza que ejercía la criatura era más de la que podía soportar. Detrás suyo podía oír los sollozos de Pilindiel y estaban empezando a ponerla de los nervios. '_Esa pija-wen! Todo es culpa suya! Tendríamos que haberla abandonado a su suerte!_'. Los incesantes lloros de la elfa la estaban irritando más que la araña.

Miró a la elfa y, sin poderse contener, le gritó: -"Deja de lloriquear como una mocosa y sal de aquí!"- '_Estupida elfa!_' volvió a mirar al horrible bicho '_Estupida araña!_' Y, dando un paso adelante a la vez que flexionaba los brazos, lanzó a la araña lo más lejos que pudo.

Al ver esto, Adlanna agarró a Pilindiel del brazo y la obligó a salir de la sala. Anne, después de ver con satisfacción como la araña atravesaba la ventana y caía en la terraza exterior '_eso por meterte conmigo, estúpida araña mutante!_' las siguió fuera.

Adlanna cerró la puerta con llave, pero fuertes pasos en la sala que acababan de abandonar hicieron que las tres chicas se pusieran de nuevo en guardia. Ver una araña volando atravesar una de las ventanas de palacio había alertado a los orcos que peleaban cerca. Alguno de estos había conseguido escabullirse de sus oponentes y ahora se encontraban examinando la puerta del despacho. Con una fea mueca cayeron en la cuenta de que ésta no era rival para ellos y, sin dudarlo un segundo, empezaron a aporrearla insistentemente con sus espadas.

A las chicas ni siquiera les dio tiempo de buscar un escondite, la puerta cedió en cuestión de segundos, dejando a la vista a cuatro horrendos orcos que las miraban con algo que puede que fuera una sonrisa, pero que en sus caras parecía más bien una mueca tétrica y aterradora.

Avanzaron hacia ellas de manera amenazadora, agitado las espadas ante ellos, lo que les daba un aspecto aún más letal. Anne agarró su espada con fuerza e intentó concentrarse. Se colocó en la posición que Legolas le había enseñado y centró toda su atención en el orco que se dirigía a ella con la intención de dar el primer golpe.

El orco avanzó con pasos seguros y, cuando estuvo a apenas un metro de ella, alzó la espada sobre su cabeza con las dos manos, listo para dar el primer sablazo. Anne no lo dudó un segundo. Al ver como el orco descargaba con furia contra ella, se apartó hacia la derecha y, sin darle tiempo a reponerse del golpe que acababa de dar, lanzó una cuchillada de abajo a arriba dándole de lleno en la cara. Sin dejarse intimidar por el rabioso grito que dejó escapar el orco y sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad, se abalanzó sobre él hundiendo su hierro en la garganta.

Lo sacó con cierta cólera y miró al orco caer a sus pies produciendo horribles sonidos al ahogarse con su propia sangre. La escena era espantosa, pero no pudo contemplarla mucho más, ya que otro de los orcos se lanzó hacia ella.

Esquivó varios de sus golpes y bloqueó otros, siempre fijándose en el cuerpo de su oponente para intuir la procedencia del siguiente golpe. Pero el orco era mucho más fuerte que ella y no estaba para bromas, así que, golpe tras golpe, consiguió acorralarla contra la pared.

El orco gruñó satisfecho al tenerla rodeada. Y, fijando sus oscuros ojos en ella, alzó su espada para dar el golpe de gracia.

Anne se maldijo a si misma al no haber prestado la suficiente atención a sus alrededores y haber acabado en esa posición tan desventajada. Legolas siempre la prevenía de ello en las clases, pero ella nunca conseguía prestar la atención necesaria. Al ver al orco dispuesto a atacarla, su reacción instintiva, puesto que es un mago, no fue intentar bloquear el golpe con su espada, sino que, alzando una mano, susurró: -"Caran-nar"-. Una llama apareció en la palma de su mano, primero pequeña y amarillenta, pero medio segundo después creció, volviéndose complemente roja y tan o más grande que la cabeza del orco.

Éste miró la llama sin acabar de comprender, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo para ello, pues Anne se la lanzó directamente a la cara, y aprovechó la confusión del orco al sentir el fuego sobre él para clavarle la espada en el pecho. La horrible criatura se tambaleo antes de caer sonoramente al suelo, Anne miró unos segundos como el fuego se apagaba dando como resultado un humeante cuerpo inerte.

Examinó sus alrededores y respiró mas tranquila al ver que Adlanna había destrozado a sus dos oponente y la miraba orgullosa con cara de '_contempla mi obra_', donde la _obra_ eran los dos cuerpos mutilados y sin vida de los orcos. Detrás de ellas y agachada contra la pared estaba Pilindiel, mirando aterrada los cadáveres, y por suerte para los nervios de Anne (y para la propia seguridad de la pija-wen podríamos añadir, que Anne no estaba de humor para soportarla), parecía que se había quedado sin lágrimas al fin y ya no sollozaba.

Adlanna se acercó a Anne y la examinó unos segundos para ver si estaba herida, al no ser así sonrió más tranquila y tras posar unos instantes la vista en los cuatro orcos muertos, se volvió hacia la chica. -"Parece que no se nos da del todo mal, eh?"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anne, quien había estado debatiéndose entre el asco y pánico que le daban los orcos y el asco y pánico que le daban las peleas (ahí está su yo pacifista otra vez), le devolvió la sonrisa a la elfa, más tranquila de que ella también estuviera bien.

Pero el momento de relax duró poco, desde la entrada del despacho pudieron ver como en el exterior los relámpagos que caían eran cada vez más numerosos y potentes. La mayoría acababan impactando contra el suelo, dificultando así la tarea de los elfos de defender su ciudad. Ya que, éstos ya no solo tenían que lidiar con el ejercito de orcos, sinó que también tenían que protegerse de los rayos que caían sin tregua cerca de donde se atrincheraba la guardia élfica.

* * *

Llevaban horas avanzando de nuevo hacia la ciudad, aun lamentándose por haber sido tan incautos. El ejército se movía con rapidez pero aun no estaban ni a mitad de camino. Cuando de pronto, una inmensa nube negra empezó a ser visible a través de la espesura de las copas de los árboles. El nubarrón parecía estar completamente sobre la ciudad y, de vez en cuando, se podía distinguir el destello de algún que otro rayo.

Los elfos miraron al cielo preocupados, ninguno recordaba haber visto nunca una nube con ese aspecto. Al poco una ráfaga de frío viento llegó hasta ellos, trayéndoles el olor de la tormenta.

Legolas se puso más tenso aun de lo que ya estaba. Reconocía ese olor, reconocía ese viento y la cruel voz que parecía traer. Volvió a mirar la nube más atento, vio un par de rayos caer y sintió otra racha de viento volver a golpearle. No había duda, ya había vivido una tempestad como aquella, hacía años, en lo alto de Caradhras. En aquella ocasión Saruman había intentado derrumbar la montaña sobre sus cabezas para impedirles el paso, y lo hubiera conseguido de no haber descendido a tiempo. Ahora había una tormenta igual de peligrosa sobre su hogar. Lo que sólo llevaba a una posible conclusión, Saruman estaba cerca. Con su poder debilitado no podría conjurar una tempestad así de poderosa desde muy lejos. Él estaba cerca, sus orcos posiblemente atacarían la ciudad y en ella estaba su corazón.

Esos pensamientos lo desesperaron, apresuró aun más a su montura, obligando a que todos siguieran su paso, pero el gran ejercito élfico seguía avanzando muy lentamente para su gusto. Así que, en un intento de ganar tiempo y llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad, seleccionó a los mejores guerreros, dejaron todo lo que no les sería útil y emprendieron la marcha a paso veloz, dejando el grueso del ejercito tras ellos.

* * *

Sin prestar atención a las advertencias de Adlanna, Anne cruzó veloz el despacho, esquivando muebles destrozados y trozos de cristal, y salió a la pequeña terraza. Bajo la fuerte lluvia, contempló la escena angustiada. La guardia élfica intentaba detener el avance de los orcos, de vez en cuando un pequeño grupo de los horribles seres conseguía escaparse de sus oponentes y se deslizaban, silenciosos, hacia el palacio. Afortunadamente, pronto una ráfaga de letales flechas les daba alcance. Pero los esfuerzos de los elfos se veían debilitados al, no sólo tener que protegerse del fuerte viento y el mar de agua que caía, sino también de los extraños rayos que parecían caer sobre sus cabezas.

Anne dio un paso más y se acercó a la baranda de piedra. Delante suyo descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de la araña que las había atacado, atravesada por al menos cinco flechas, y unos metros más adelante, la última línea de elfos que protegía el palacio luchaba sin descanso. Cuando un nuevo relámpago cayó del cielo e impactó a menos de un metro de ellos, Anne alzó su vista a la oscura nube, concentrándose en ella, intentando comprender sus misterios. Pudo sentir como la tormenta ganaba fuerza, se alimentaba de una energía externa que la dominaba y la volvía peligrosa, pero no pudo determinar su procedencia.

Adlanna miró con preocupación como Anne, ajena a todas sus quejas, se había quedado quieta en la terraza. Se volvió hacia Pilindiel y, obligándola a levantarse, le ordenó que se fuera al piso superior. Ésta, de tan asustada que estaba, era incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera era capaz de aguantarse en pie. Adlanna empezó a impacientarse. Tenía que sacar a la elfa de allí, pero también tenía que llevarse a Anne de esa terraza, estaba demasiado expuesta. Así que, tras valorar la situación unos segundos, decidió ir primero a por la chica para que la ayudara a arrastrar a Pilindiel hasta un lugar seguro después.

Atravesó el destrozado despacho y se puso al lado de Anne. No sin antes contemplar la escena horrorizada unos minutos. Se obligó a apartar la vista y se volvió hacia la chica.

-"Volvamos dentro!"- le gritó, para que la oyera a través del fuerte viento. Pero Anne no se movió. La agarró del brazo y tiró un poco de ella. -"Vamos!"- volvió a insistir, pero nada. Anne seguía con la vista fija en la nube. Adlanna la miró un poco más atentamente, su castaño cabello, alborotado a causa del viento, caía mojado por su espalda, empapando el ya de por si mojado vestido. Sin embargo no parecía consciente de ello, más bien le dio la sensación que estaba concentrada.

-"Anne?"- dijo de nuevo, volviendo a tirar de su manga. Para su sorpresa, esta vez la chica se movió. Sus brazos se alzaron lentamente, quedando extendidos y un poco flexionados ante ella y las palmas abiertas en dirección a la tormenta.

Adlanna la miró extrañada, no acabando de comprender que estaba haciendo, cuando se dio cuenta que parecía que susurraba. Al principio sus palabras se perdieron en el viento, insonoras, pero unos segundos después, se asombró al percatarse que la voz de Anne, que sonaba suave y tranquila, parecía ser llevada por el viento hacia las alturas, hacia la oscura nube que les amenazaba, impasible, desde el cielo.

Pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban, su corazón dejó de latir tan apresuradamente como lo hacia segundos antes para volver a su latido habitual y su respiración se calmó. La voz de Anne parecía tener un efecto tranquilizador, alzó su vista para descubrir que no solo sobre ella, también sobre la extraña nube, pues ahora la lluvia caía débil, los rayos cruzaban el cielo sin fuerza suficiente para tocar el suelo y el viento soplaba suave y, aunque no había dejado de ser frío, ya no daba esa impresión, de manera que al rozar con su congelada piel, parecía incluso cálido.

Adlanna pudo ver como, aprovechando la inesperada calma de la tempestad, los elfos habían vuelto a recuperar el control de la batalla, ganando poco a poco terreno a los orcos y echándolos de su amado reino.

* * *

La reciente tregua que les daba la tormenta fue recibida con entusiasmo entre los miembros de la guardia, quienes, ahora sí, ya podían centrar todos sus esfuerzos en enfrentarse al ejército invasor. Entre sangre y barro, los guerreros élficos luchaban con energías renovadas por la protección de su pueblo. En medio de todo el caos, Thalion peleaba contra un par de crueles huruks con un ojo pendiente del palacio, ya que, desde su posición, podía ver a Adlanna y a Anne en una de las terrazas más cercanas de la batalla.

Preocupado y a la vez enfadado con ellas por no estar en un lugar seguro, intentaba deshacerse una y otra vez de sus oponentes. Su mente dividida entre la pelea que tenía entre manos y los posibles motivos por los que ellas no estaban resguardadas dentro de palacio.

Al percibir que la tormenta había perdido su fuerza entendió el motivo, Anne estaba luchando contra Saruman para controlar el fenómeno y, aunque agradecido de que la chica lo estuviese consiguiendo, seguía sin gustarle lo más mínimo que ambas estuvieran tan desprotegidas.

Con un par de veloces movimientos, deslizó sus espadas por el cuello y el abdomen de sus rivales. Libre de ellos, se alejó de la batalla, no sin decapitar a un par de orcos por el camino, y se dirigió hacia las chicas. Las tenía que poner a salvo como fuera, sabía que Adlanna no se opondría, pero Anne y su tozudez eran otro tema. Le había prometido a Legolas que cuidaría de ella y eso es lo que iba a hacer, aunque tuviera que encerrarla en una mazmorra para lograrlo.

Tras la corta carrera que lo llevó hasta ellas, cogió a Adlanna de los brazos y, antes de dejar reaccionar a la sorprendida elfa, le dijo: -"Qué estáis haciendo aquí fuera?"- Y, arrastrándola hacia el interior, añadió: -"Es muy peligroso"-

Adlanna le miró sorprendida, tan embobada estaba en Anne y la tormenta, que no lo había oído llegar. -"Es qué no te das cuenta de lo que esta haciendo Anne?"- preguntó la elfa, intentando soltarse de Thalion y volver al lado de la chica, pero desistió al ver la mirada que le echaba el elfo.

Aún no habían dado ni dos pasos al interior del palacio cuando ambos escucharon un fuerte estallido. Volvieron su vista hacia el cielo y se alarmaron al ver como de la base de la ya no tan amenazadora nube, acababa de aparecer, a diferencia de los últimos, un potente relámpago, que volaba por el cielo directo hacia ellos. O más bien, directo hacia Anne, quien concentrada en su labor, no era consciente del peligro que se le echaba encima.

* * *

_Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora, espero no tardar mucho en tener listo el proximo capitulo. Todo depende de mi tiempo libre._

_Sobre la encuesta... Por dios! Como pudisteis pensar en Adlanna y Anne como unas simples damiselas en peligro! Ya se q muchas de vosotras opinasteis q Anne usaria su magia, pero las demas... muy mal! jajaja. Gracias por participar! _

_Me encantaria contestaros los reviews uno por uno pero realmente ando muy mal de tiempo. Eso no quiere decir q no quiera saber vuestra opinion sobre este capitulo. Q os ha parecido? Os ha gustado el arrebato guerrero de Anne? Dejad review!  
_

_Buf, no teneis ni idea lo q tengo planeado para el proximo, jajaja._

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	38. Cambio de estrategia

_Hola! Bueno, pues despues de dejar 2 semana a Anne con un relampago apuntado a su loca cabecita, aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero q os guste! Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 38: Cambio de estrategia**

Aún no habían dado ni dos pasos al interior del palacio cuando ambos escucharon un fuerte estallido. Volvieron su vista hacia el cielo y se alarmaron al ver como de la base de la ya no tan amenazadora nube, acababa de aparecer, a diferencia de los últimos, un potente relámpago, que volaba por el cielo directo hacia ellos. O más bien, directo hacia Anne, quien concentrada en su labor, no era consciente del peligro que se le echaba encima.

Tan rápido como pudo, Thalion pasó un brazo por la cintura de Anne, la otra mano aun agarrando con fuerza la de Adlanna, y de un tirón las sacó de allí. Cayeron los tres dentro del despacho justo en el momento que el rayo impactaba contra la baranda de la terraza, a dos palmos de distancia del punto exacto donde había estado Anne medio segundo antes.

Anne miró a su alrededor sorprendida, había caído de espaldas al suelo. Adlanna estaba a su lado, sentada, mirando horrorizada hacia el exterior, mientras que Thalion, aún con el brazo sobre la cintura de Anne, miró unos segundos a Adlanna para verificar que se encontraba bien y, acto seguido, se volvió hacia Anne para hacer lo mismo. Ella le miró molesta mientras él la observaba atentamente, examinando si estaba herida.

-"Por qué has hecho eso?"-

Thalion la miró directamente a los ojos antes de señalarle la terraza. Anne abrió la boca y comprendió el motivo por el que Adlanna tenía esa expresión de pánico en la cara. La balconera estaba destrozada, la baranda había sido sustituida por un boquete y los lisos bloques de mármol que antes la componían estaban escampados y desintegrados por el suelo, pues el trozo más grande no era mayor que una pelota de tenis.

-"Gr.. Gracias"- le murmuró a Thalion, mientras contemplaba atónita el destrozo.

Durante el desconcierto la tormenta había vuelto a ganar fuerza y, de nuevo, violentas ráfagas de viento soplaban en el exterior, la lluvia volvía a caer con fuerza y amenazadores rayos surcaban el cielo.

Al ver esto, Anne volvió a ponerse en pie y, tras colocarse de nuevo en posición, volvió a intentar controlar la tormenta, no sin oír las mil quejas de Thalion y Adlanna. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior que no había encontrado muchos obstáculos y había conseguido calmar la tormenta sin muchos problemas, esta vez le fue imposible si quiera parar un solo rayo o hacer que cesara el frío viento.

Varios minutos después, bajó las manos vencida y miró con odio la negra y amenazadora nube. Sin duda, Saruman había reunido todo el poder que le quedaba sobre la tormenta para crear ese rayo y así conseguir que ella perdiera la concentración el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera volver a controlarla. Y esta vez había sido mucho más cuidadoso con su hechizo, bloqueando los intentos de la joven maga para evitar que volviera a causarle problemas.

-"No sirve de nada"- gruñó al fin, momento que aprovechó Thalion para entrarla arrastras al palacio. Una vez en el pasillo y tras verificar que Pilindiel se encontraba bien, las guió en dirección a las escaleras principales con intención de ponerlas a salvo en los pisos superiores. Sonrió al pasar junto a los cadáveres de los orcos que las chicas habían descuartizado un rato antes. '_Han estado ocupadas_' pensó, con un ligero sentimiento de orgullo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar indeterminado del bosque, el grupo de elfos cabalgaba veloz hacia la ciudad, ya estaban cerca y eso no hacía más que aumentar el nerviosismo entre ellos. Mil preguntas rondaban sus mentes, desde qué era lo que había ocurrido hasta si estarían bien sus seres queridos.

En cierto momento creyeron que llegaban tarde, pues la oscura nube dejó de ser tan amenazadora, el viento y la lluvia cesaron y los rayos apenas brillaban en el cielo. La duda rondando su mente, era eso el fin? Los elfos habían perdido la batalla que se libraba en los jardines de su reino? O por el contrario la habían ganado?

Pero ese momento de tregua a penas duró, pues en un instante la tormenta volvió a ganar fuerzas, volviéndose aún más sobrecogedora de lo que había sido...

* * *

Muchos gritos de la batalla se oían desde el interior de palacio, pero fueron unos en particular los que llamaron su atención. Sobretodo la de Thalion, quien, sin acabar de creerse lo que escuchaba, se acercó a una de las ventanas cercanas para verificarlo. Las abrió de par en par, sólo para escuchar con más claridad los gritos de los oficiales élficos llamando a las tropas a la retirada.

La expresión del príncipe se volvió muy seria. Los elfos perdían terreno, no podían resistir el ataque de los orcos y el de esa temible tormenta. Vio como, desde la retaguardia en los jardines de palacio, el ejercito élfico volvía a formar, en un último intento por proteger su pueblo. Se posicionaron a cierta distancia de los orcos y, tras una lluvia de flechas, las últimas que les quedaban, cargaron con furia de nuevo. Pero por mucho empeño que le pusieran y por muy letales que fuesen los guerreros élficos, los orcos eran demasiados y poco a poco ganaban terreno.

Anne no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, aunque el ánimo de los elfos no decaía, supo que no podrían detener el avance de los orcos por más tiempo. La batalla estaba perdida y los guerreros morirían en manos de sus enemigos dejando el palacio y todos aquellos que se habían resguardado en éste desprotegidos, a merced de los orcos. Y ella acabaría de nuevo atrapada en la torre de Orthanc por el resto de su vida mientras Saruman destrozaba la Tierra Media gracias a la magia que le robaría. Esto no podía acabar así. Tenía que hacer algo, al fin de cuentas el antiguo mago blanco estaba atacando el Bosque Oscuro porque ella estaba allí, ella era tan responsable como el viejo mago. Pero había perdido la oportunidad de deshacer esa tormenta, Saruman había tomado precauciones y rechazaba todos sus intentos por volver a controlarla. '_Estúpido mago!_'

Pero, y si la clave para detener la tempestad no estuviera en tomar el control por la fuerza? Y si hubiera otra manera de pararla? '_Quizás..._' Recordó lo que le dijo Gandalf sobre la magia de Saruman y lo comprendió enseguida, había que cambiar de estrategia.

Se volvió hacia Thalion. -"Haz que todos entren en el palacio!"- le ordenó. El príncipe miró a la chica unos instantes dispuesto a rebatirle, pero no lo hizo al ver lo decidida y segura que parecía. Asintió y salió corriendo hacia el campo de batalla.

Adlanna miró a Anne sin comprender, mientras esta corría tras Thalion y se paraba en la entrada principal de palacio, desde donde tenía una visión perfecta de la batalla, pues se encontraban detrás del ejercito élfico. La elfa la siguió, obligando a Pilindiel a ir con ella, quien no tenía muchas ganas de salir al exterior, así que, tras hartarse de tirar de ella, dejó que se quedara acurrucada contra una pared cercana.

Desde la puerta, Anne vio como Thalion hablaba con su padre, gesticulando hacia el palacio. Esperaba que el rey le hiciese caso, aunque no estaba muy segura de si su plan funcionaría, estaba decidida a intentarlo al menos. Para su sorpresa el rey asintió '_Vaya. Debe estar muy desesperado para confiar en mi._' y ordenó la retirada al palacio. Si la decisión sorprendió a los elfos o no, Anne nunca lo supo, pues sin rechistar, todos hicieron caso a sus oficiales y se alejaron de la batalla, dejando a los asombrados orcos con la sensación de que ya tenían la batalla ganada.

Cuando le pareció que todos los guerreros estaban lo suficientemente cerca del palacio, respiró hondo, se autoconvenció de que todo iba a ir bien y alzó sus brazos. En el momento en que creyó que estaba preparada, murmuró esas palabras que ya la habían sacado de un apuro una vez.

Para sorpresa de todos, una especie de muralla de hielo empezó a crearse en los jardines, dividiendo el campo de batalla en dos y separando a ambos bandos, y, a la vez que se alzaba hacia el cielo, se extendía de forma circular rodeando el palacio. De manera que, unos minutos mas tarde, tanto el palacio como parte de los jardines se encontraban bajo una gruesa cúpula de hielo que les protegía de la amenaza exterior.

Los orcos, molestos por haberse visto privados de su victoria, descargaron sus espadas con furia contra el muro de hielo, sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos no consiguieron crear ni siquiera un pequeño arañazo sobre la lisa superficie. Como tampoco consiguieron nada los diversos rayos que impactaron contra la parte superior de la cúpula.

Varios de los elfos más cercanos a la muralla posaron sus manos sobre ésta, sorprendidos por su resistencia. El rey pasó entre sus tropas e imitó el gesto, sintiendo el frío sobre su palma. Al girarse contempló con asombro como la enorme cúpula se extendía creando media esfera perfecta de un color blanco azulado. El frío hielo dejaba pasar la claridad de los relámpagos, pero a parte de sombras, no se apreciaba lo que había al otro lado de éste. Desvió su vista a su querido palacio, las plantas inferiores del cual no tenían muy buen aspecto. La mayoría de las balconeras estaban destrozadas y una de las terrazas estaba en ruinas. Mientras examinaba el edificio sus ojos se posaron en la entrada principal, de donde salían numerosos elfos, la mayoría elfas y sirvientes que contemplaban con asombro la fría muralla. Por último, fijó su mirada en Anne, quien con la vista perdida entre los elfos, seguía en pie en el mismo lugar. Sus ropas estaban empapadas igual que la de todos y parecía cansada.

Demasiado cansada como para dar saltos de alegría, el hechizo había superado sus expectativas, dejó vagar su vista por su alrededor, mirando las caras de los sorprendidos elfos. Cuando sus ojos, al fin, se posaron en los del rey, se estremeció un poco. Ese ser tan parecido en apariencia a Legolas, pero tan distante, le causaba un profundo respeto e incluso cierta sumisión. Se sentía como una niña pequeña cada vez que estaba cerca de él, algo que no había sentido con ningún otro ser de ese mundo, ni siquiera con Gandalf o Lord Elrond.

Se sorprendió cuando el rey Thranduil le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-"Estás bien?"- le preguntó, cuando estuvo cerca. Anne solo asintió con la cabeza, ese ser realmente imponía. -"Pareces cansada"- seguía el rey, y tomándola del brazo la guió dentro del palacio. Buscó una sala que no estuviera muy destrozada y la obligó a sentarse en una de las butacas, mientras él se sentaba enfrente.

Clavó sus claros ojos en los de la chica unos segundos, aunque a Anne le parecieron años, y cuando por fin suavizó su mirada, la chica consiguió volver a respirar. Mientras tanto, la mayoría de los elfos les había seguido al interior de palacio y muchos de los oficiales y consejeros, Thalion y Adlanna incluidos, también se encontraban en esa sala.

Antes de que el rey pudiera hablar, cierto consejero se le adelantó. -"Esto es lo peor que nos podría haber pasado! Encerrados en el palacio mientras el ejército orco se reagrupa!"- estalló Rudhon. Los elfos a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar, pero un gesto del rey les hizo callar de inmediato.

-"Entonces deberíamos hacer lo mismo."- empezó con voz serena. -"Esta tregua nos será útil para atender a los heridos y prepararnos para otro ataque."- volviéndose hacia Anne, preguntó: -"Cuánto durará el hechizo?"-

La chica se lo pensó unos momentos, nunca había creado un muro tan grande. -"Lo suficiente"- dijo al fin.

El rey asintió y tras volver a evaluarla con la mirada sonrió levemente. -"Cada vez te comportas más como un mago. Ahora incluso hablas como ellos, sólo diciendo lo justo."- Anne le miró sin comprender. -"Quizás podrías explicarnos el motivo por el que has creado la muralla?"- insistió el rey.

Anne miró a su alrededor y vio que era el centro de atención. '_Perfecto! Y yo con esta pinta..._' todos los presentes parecían bastante interesados con la respuesta a esa pregunta. -"Intenté detener la tormenta y casi lo consigo, "- empezó -"pero Saruman se las apañó para desconcentrarme el tiempo necesario para volver a hacerse con el control. Cuando volví a intentarlo, no sólo la tormenta se había vuelto más peligrosa, sinó que el hechizo que la conjuraba era más potente y bloqueaba todos mis intentos por deshacerlo. Así que, si no puedo detener la tormenta, os mantendré alejados de ella mientras dure. Y no creo que sea mucho más. Puesto que Saruman no tiene mucho poder, no podrá mantener un conjuro tan poderoso por mucho tiempo. Y en cuanto se agote, bajaré la barrera y podréis seguir con la batalla. Sin la protección de la tormenta espero que podáis con los orcos."- acabó en un suspiro.

El rey Thranduil la miró atento unos segundos antes de asentir. En ese momento, un par de guardias entraron en la sala e informaron de que todo el palacio había sido revisado y no habían encontrado rastros de orcos en él.

La noticia relajó visiblemente a los presentes. La seria expresión del rey se suavizó y, con voz dulce, se dirigió a Adlanna.

-"Serias tan amable de acompañar a Anne a su habitación y ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa?"- Volviendo su rostro hacia la joven maga, continuó: -"Estas empapada, no queremos que enfermes."-

La elfa se acercó a Anne quien acababa de ponerse en pie, y tras despedirse de los presentes, caminaron juntas por el largo y ahora triste pasillo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, ambas se encontraban sentadas en cómodas butacas frente a la chimenea del cuarto de Anne. Aunque las dos habían cambiado sus empapadas ropas por vestidos limpios y secos, aun necesitaban de la calidez del fuego para que sus cuerpos entraran en calor.

-"Ha sido impresionante"- dijo Adlanna al fin, rompiendo el pesado silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Anne la miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada, los halagos nunca se le habían dado bien. -"No ha sido para tanto. Además, si no hubieras tomado la iniciativa cuando los orcos atacaron, yo no habría tenido el valor de hacer ni la mitad de lo que he hecho."- y sonriendo añadió: -"Yo también estoy impresionada"-

Los labios de Adlanna se curvaron formando una sincera sonrisa, pero pronto dicha sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando Anne dijo, con voz de locutor de radio: -"Saludad a Adlanna, la princesa guerrera!"- y rió al ver la expresión de la elfa, quien acababa de comprender que, igual como había pasado cuando Anne la había rebautizado como 'la dama de las flores'. Ahora parecía que la chica había encontrado un nombre que le gustaba más. '_Sólo espero que no se pasee por el palacio llamándome así._'

La risa de Anne cesó poco después. -"Todo va a salir bien"- murmuró para si, tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras fijaba la vista en el rojo fuego, perdida en sus pensamientos. La habitación quedó de nuevo sumida en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas.

Largos minutos pasaron envueltas en ese extraño silencio. Sentada en ese cómodo sillón sintió como, de golpe, se apoderaba de ella todo el cansancio acumulado. Estaba realmente cansada. Aunque en realidad la palabra apropiada no era cansada, sinó exhausta, no sólo física también psicológicamente. Sentía como si su cuerpo pesara diez toneladas, y sus doloridos brazos caían sin fuerza sobre su falda.

Su mente, nublada a causa del agotamiento, vagaba cerca del mundo de los sueños. Sus pensamientos se sucedían lentos e incoherentes, sin ser capaz de concentrarse en nada en especial. Los acontecimientos de esas últimas horas la habían agotado. El estrés del ataque, la araña, los orcos, por no hablar de los hechizos, sin duda había abusado de la magia en las últimas horas, y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo empezó? Desde que Adlanna y ella habían estado paseando tranquilamente por los jardines? No estaba segura.

Desvió sus cansados ojos hacia la ventana, pero sólo alcanzó a ver oscuridad. Ya debía haber anochecido. No sabía cuanto tiempo había durado el ataque orco, habían sido unas horas muy confusas, quizás ya era más de media noche o quizás acababa de ponerse el sol. Había sido una noche estresante, nunca había sentido tanto miedo y, a la vez, se había sentido tan viva.

Sus pensamientos se volvían más confusos con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que al fin, sus parpados se cerraron por su propio peso y su mente se hundió en un mar en calma, alejándola de la realidad y del ajetreo que reinaba en el palacio.

* * *

_Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora. Espero no tardar tanto en poner el siguiente capitulo._

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	39. Pero ahora nosotros estamos aquí

_Hola! Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otro capitulo.Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me animan muchisimo. _

**

* * *

**

**Cap 39: Pero ahora nosotros estamos aquí**

Continuaron avanzando a toda prisa durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. Cuanto más próximos a la ciudad, más fuerte y violenta se volvía la tormenta. La lluvia caía con fuerza, el viento soplaba feroz y los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo sin descanso. Pero eso no les impidió seguir adelante, atravesando el bosque con la mayor rapidez que sus monturas les permitían, esquivando árboles, cruzando barrizales y saltando sobre gruesas raíces.

El bosque parecía mucho más denso y peligroso con esa oscura nube bloqueando la poca luz capaz de filtrarse a través de la tupida vegetación. Siguieron avanzando, rápidos y silenciosos, como sólo los elfos pueden, acercándose cada vez más a su destino. Hacía un buen rato que el frío viento y la lluvia habían cesado y eso les alarmaba. De vez en cuando se veía algún que otro rayo seguido de un débil estruendo pero eso era todo lo que quedaba de la amenazadora tormenta, excepto la nube, que seguía fija en su sitio, como recordatorio de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que dejaron atrás el grueso del ejército. Aún con el cielo completamente fuera de sus vistas, sabían que la noche ya había caído sobre la Tierra Media.

Legolas mandó a los jinetes que se detuvieran. Ya estaban muy cerca de las fronteras del reino y no sabían lo que encontrarían allí, así que lo mejor sería moverse con cautela.

Dejaron los caballos libres y se dispusieron a seguir avanzando a pie bajo el amparo de las sombras. Un pequeño número de elfos caminaban prudentes refugiándose tras árboles y arbustos, mientras que el resto saltaban silenciosamente de rama en rama aprovechando la protección de los árboles. Eso sí, todos con sus arcos preparados, dispuestos a entrar en batalla en cuanto fuera necesario.

Legolas iba al frente, caminando con agilidad felina sobre las gruesas ramas. Su arco bien sujeto en su mano y sus ojos escrutando detenidamente los alrededores. Ya estaban muy cerca de la fortificación exterior de la ciudad. Parte del fuerte muro empezaba a ser visible a lo lejos, y casi podía asegurar que el viento traía palabras en la horrible lengua de los orcos. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante tales sonidos y su mano apretaba con fuerza el arco como verificando que seguía en su lugar.

Continuaron avanzando, la muralla cada vez más cercana, igual que las voces orcas, ahora incluso distinguían sus gruñidos. Siguieron el rastro que habían dejado los orcos, girando hacia el este y alejándose de la puerta principal de la muralla. Al escuchar atentamente se dieron cuenta que los gruñidos provenían del interior de la ciudad. Cómo era eso posible? Bordearon la muralla, intentando descubrir como sus enemigos habían conseguido entrar, hasta que, atónitos, dieron con la respuesta. Parte del muro más al este de la muralla estaba completamente destruido.

Se acercaron a examinar los restos de la, en otros tiempos, fuerte muralla y, resguardados tras los escombros, vislumbraron por fin la ciudad.

Legolas observó con atención la situación. Delante de ellos a unos veinte metros se encontraba el ejercito orco, parecían esperar algo, pues aunque habían signos de que allí se había desarrollado una cruel batalla, no había ni rastro de ningún miembro de la guardia elfica. Los orcos ocupaban la mayor parte del jardín, o eso dedujo por lo que oía, ya que la oscuridad reinante no le dejaba distinguir mucho más, ni siquiera era capaz de ver el palacio desde su posición.

Sin acabar de entender el motivo por el que los orcos no habían atacado el palacio, pero sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder, indicó a los guerreros que se dirigieran hacia los jardines traseros. Suponía que los habitantes de la ciudad se habían refugiado en él, así que, su prioridad en esos momentos era verificar su estado y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Una vez hecho esto, atacarían por sorpresa al desprevenido ejercito orco.

Caminaron silenciosos por los destrozados jardines, atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido sospechoso. Los orcos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera cuando pasaron a menos de tres metros de su retaguardia.

Sigiloso, el grupo élfico avanzó hasta la parte trasera del palacio, y sólo cuando estuvieron a apenas unos diez metros de donde se suponía que debían estar las terrazas y balcones traseros se dieron cuenta del motivo por el cual el palacio había permanecido oculto a sus ojos. No era a causa de la envolvente oscuridad sinó que había un muro entre ellos y el edificio.

Legolas, igual que el resto de elfos, se acercó asombrado. De dónde había salido esa barrera? Estarían los supervivientes de la batalla encerrados en su interior? En ese momento un solitario relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminando débilmente el horizonte, pero produciendo la luz necesaria para revelar que no se trataba de un simple muro, sinó de una gran estructura en forma de cúpula que envolvía completamente la zona donde estaba edificado el palacio. Un nuevo rayo, mucho más débil que el anterior, iluminó de nuevo el cielo, haciendo que la cúpula reflejase su luz con extraños brillos plateados.

Legolas se acercó más al muro y, delicadamente, acarició la lisa superficie con la palma de su mano. No se asombró al comprobar que era frío al tacto, pues ya había visto otro muro como aquel, aunque de proporciones más reducidas, pero también de duro hielo. Y sólo conocía una persona capaz de crearlo. –"Anne..."- murmuró, mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el frío hielo y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-"Parece que nuestra joven maga ha estado ocupada esta noche."- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El grupo de elfos se giró veloz y, antes de que el desconocido hubiese acabado de hablar, ya estaba rodeado por el grupo de elfos, quienes apuntaban sus arcos al lugar desde donde se había originado la voz. Puesto que eran incapaces de ver a su oponente debido a que quedaba guarecido bajo la sombra de los árboles cercanos.

Legolas dio un paso al frente, con el arco preparado, para ver mejor al dueño de la misteriosa voz, a la vez que éste salía un poco de las sombras que lo ocultaban revelando una alta figura envuelta en una larga capa gris. Un paso más y su rostro fue visible por el príncipe, quien, respirando más tranquilo, ordenó al resto de la guardia que bajaran sus armas.

-"Mithrandir, que hacéis aquí?"- preguntó al mago de aspecto cansado que tenía delante.

-"He estado siguiendo el rastro de Saruman durante los últimos días y me ha traído hasta aquí."- respondió con cierto tono de preocupación, Gandalf. -"Creía que llegaba tarde cuando empezó la tormenta, pero veo que por aquí las cosas están controladas"- añadió, mientras con su vista recorría la enorme cúpula de hielo. -"Interesante"- murmuró.

-"Controladas?"- le cuestionó Legolas. -"Por lo que sabemos, los habitantes de la ciudad están atrapados dentro de palacio. No me parece la mejor de las opciones."- añadió con preocupación.

El mago posó su vista en el príncipe. -"No estarán ahí mucho tiempo más"- le explicó. -"La tormenta está perdiendo fuerza, lo que implica que el poder de Saruman se está debilitando. En cuanto la tormenta desaparezca, los orcos apostados en los jardines no serán rival para el ejercito élfico que supongo que en estos momentos se está reorganizando en el interior"-

Legolas asintió, comprendiendo donde quería ir a para el mago. -"Pero ahora nosotros estamos aquí."- sentenció.

-"Ciento"- sonrió Gandalf. -"Creo que deberíais dar un buen susto a esos orcos que os están destrozando los jardines, mientras yo trato de dar con el paradero de cierto traidor."- dijo, alzando sus cejas significativamente.

Legolas volvió a asentir, y tras esto, dio ordenes a sus guerreros para que se situaran en los árboles, rodeando al ejercito orco, para atacarles por sorpresa.

* * *

En cuestión de segundos, los elfos habían tomado posiciones y esperaban, preparados para disparar sus flechas, la orden. Mientras tanto, los orcos, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, seguían intentando sin éxito romper la barrera que les separaba de sus presas y gruñendo con cada nuevo fracaso.

Ocultas por la oscuridad reinante, una lluvia de letales flechas cayó sobre ellos, causando el desconcierto general. Una nueva ráfaga siguió a la primera y otra más, antes de que los orcos identificaran el origen del ataque y empezaran a disparar a su vez. La batalla había empezado.

Legolas, desde lo alto de un viejo roble, disparó varias veces más su arco. Las certeras flechas se clavaban sin piedad en los cuerpos de los oscuros seres que se habían atrevido a invadir su ciudad.

Poco a poco, a causa de la lluvia letal, el grupo de orcos se fue reduciendo considerablemente. Al ver sus opciones de victoria reducidas a nada, algunos de éstos empezaron a huir del lugar, intentando salvar sus vidas. Legolas vio como un grupo bastante numeroso se escabullía de la batalla pasando bajo el árbol en el que él se encontraba. Sin dudarlo, saltó al suelo y corrió tras ellos, disparando su arco un par de veces antes de sustituirlo por sus espadas.

Los orcos se volvieron hacia él y otros cuatro elfos que le habían imitado, y les plantaron cara. Pero la pelea se decantó rápidamente hacia el bando élfico y, tras intercambiar unos cuantos sablazos más, los elfos permanecieron en pie mientras que los cuerpos de los orcos yacían sin vida en el suelo.

Se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la batalla, pero aún no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un movimiento entre unos arbustos cercanos les alertó. Con un intercambio de miradas, Legolas les ordenó que siguieran como si nada. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, rodearon la zona para plantarse detrás del arbusto del que provenía el ruido.

Cual fue su sorpresa al reconocer al causante.

La expresión de Legolas se tensó y sus manos, expertas y rápidas, prepararon su arco en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Pero la flecha nunca llegó a su objetivo...

* * *

Gandalf vio posicionarse a los elfos y esperó paciente a que empezase el ataque. Sabía que, sin poder suficiente para mantener la tormenta y su ejército duramente diezmado, Saruman trataría de huir. Así que, tras la primera ráfaga de flechas por parte de los elfos, alzó su vara al cielo y, recitando una palabras, intentó deshacer la tormenta.

Tal y como había esperado, Saruman contra-atacó lanzando un nuevo hechizo para intentar mantenerla bajo su control. Gandalf se concentró, intentando captar la procedencia de aquel último hechizo, hasta que lo sintió. Estaba muy cerca. Ahora sólo quedaba detenerlo.

Caminó presuroso entre los árboles, alejándose de la batalla, no tenía tiempo para entretenerse a matar orcos. Saruman era su única prioridad. Sentía la conocida energía del exmago blanco cada vez más cerca. Cruzó los jardines, esquivó árboles y escombros. Y, al fin, pudo distinguir entre las sombras, su alta figura. Su vieja túnica ya no era de ese blanco reluciente que solía ser, sinó que había sido sustituido por un color blanco sucio. Sus largos cabellos caían enmarcando su fina cara. Sus labios se curvaban en una cínica sonrisa. Y sus fríos ojos brillaban llenos de malicia. Pero no le miraban a él...

* * *

Con un moviendo de su mano, la flecha de Legolas acabó clavada en uno de los árboles cercanos. Saruman miró con frialdad al elfo que se había atrevido a dispararle. Esa raza cada vez le desagradaba más. Por qué siempre se metían en sus asuntos? Y ese elfo en particular no paraba de hacerlo.

Vio como Legolas preparaba una nueva flecha, mientras que los otros elfos eran incapaces de moverse. Sabía que le temían. Había sido el mago blanco durante milenios y, aún sin su vara y con Gandalf paseándose por la Tierra Media con su título, él seguía siendo muy peligroso y ellos lo sabían. Pero ese orgulloso príncipe...

Con un nuevo moviendo de su mano, la flecha que acababa de lanzarle Legolas, se había clavado en un árbol cercano al anterior. Divertido vio como el príncipe volvía a coger una nueva flecha y se preparaba de nuevo.

'_Nunca aprenderá..._'

Y, adelantándose a Legolas, alzó ambos brazos hacia los elfos...

Por tercera vez, Legolas preparó su arco. No le importaba las veces que Saruman las esquivase, lo seguiría intentando. Pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores.

Aún no había tenido tiempo de disparar, cuando sintió como si el aire que lo envolvía explotase a su alrededor, lanzándole con fuerza hacia atrás rodeado por una cegadora luz blanca. Su espalda impactó contra un árbol cercano y también su cabeza. El fuerte golpe le hizo perder el conocimiento incluso antes de que su dolorido cuerpo cayera desplomado al suelo.

* * *

Se le heló la sangre al ver el fogonazo de luz que acompañó a la explosión. Se apresuró en llegar, pero para cuando lo hizo, no había ni rastro de Saruman. Delante suyo, había un pequeño cráter consecuencia del estallido. A dos metros de éste yacían cuatro elfos, inmóviles, de espaldas al suelo.

Se acercó un poco a ellos para comprobar con alivio que, aunque débilmente, seguían respirando. Pero el momento de consuelo se nubló en cuanto vio lo que había a los pies de un árbol cercano. Ahí, entre raíces y hojas secas, descansaban ciertas armas que había visto tantas veces en acción, pero a su propietario no logró verlo por ninguna parte.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por ahora. Lo se, lo se, es mas corto que de costumbre, pero he andado tan ocupada ultimamente q mi cansada cabecita no daba para más. Espero q os haya gustado y me dejeis millones de reviews!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p  
_


	40. Sueños y reencuentros

_Hola! Bueno, siento el retraso. Aqui os dejo otro capitulo, espero q os guste y me dejeis muchos reviews! jajaja._

_He estado un poco liada y no he tenido tiempo de contestar los del capitulo anterior, pero prometo responder a los de este. _

_

* * *

_

**Cap 40: Sueños y reencuentros**

Oscuridad. Oscuridad por todas partes y de pronto una horrible risa la envolvió. La risa, la misma que parecía que últimamente la perseguía en sus sueños, volvía a sonar, siniestra. Consiguió captar su origen y, entre dubitativa y temerosa, se giró para ver su procedencia. Para su sorpresa, no sólo había más oscuridad como en las veces anteriores, sinó que esta vez vio a alguien, y aunque estaba de espaldas a ella y quedaba medio oculto por las sombras, le reconoció enseguida.

-"Legolas?"- preguntó sorprendida.

Éste se giró lentamente y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la obsequió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Anne sonrió más tranquila y corrió hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-"Estás aquí"- murmuró desde su pecho mientras dejaba que los fuertes brazos del elfo la atraparan.

Se separó un par de veces para examinarlo bien, como no acabándose de creer que estuviera allí con ella, para abrazarlo con fuerza después y sentir como él le devolvía el abrazo con más fuerza que ella.

El momento de cielo se vio interrumpido cuando esa cínica risa volvió a resonar, haciendo que Anne volviera a ser consciente de la oscuridad que les envolvía. Sintió como el cuerpo del elfo se tensaba y se separaba un poco de ella para examinar con su vista sus alrededores. Anne hizo lo mismo, pero igual que en las otras ocasiones, no vio nada.

Todavía agarrada a la cintura de Legolas, se volvió de nuevo hacia él, pero el Legolas que tenía delante no era el de hacía unos segundos. Estaba pálido y sus ojos parecían opacos, sin la luz que solían tener.

Anne alzó su mano para acariciar su cara, pero se paró de golpe, mirándola con sorpresa, mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Su mano estaba cubierta de sangre! Aterrada miró el pecho del elfo. Una mancha oscura empezó a aparecer en su camisa. '_Dios mío!_' Dio un gritó al verlo e intentó desesperada poner sus manos sobre el origen para evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando, pero no le alcanzó.

Legolas había empezado a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Anne intentó seguirlo, pero mientras él avanzaba muy rápido en proporción a los cortos pasos que daba, ella apenas se movía de donde estaba.

-"Legolas!"- le llamó mientras éste se iba ocultando entre las sombras. -"Legolas!"- volvió a llamarle.

Desesperada vio como Legolas le sonreía débilmente y le decía algo que no logró entender, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-"Legolas!"- volvió a gritar, esta vez más histérica que desesperada, mientras esa maldita risa volvía a inundar el oscuro vacío.

-"Basta!"-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando con dificultad. A su lado Adlanna la miraba preocupada mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

-"Te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó, estudiando sus ojos.

-"Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó Anne a su vez, intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

-"Creo que ha sido otra de tus pesadillas."- dijo Adlanna suavemente. -"Pero ya ha pasado"- intentó tranquilizarla.

-"No, no ha sido una pesadilla"- contestó Anne, mientras se miraba las manos desesperada, aunque no se tranquilizó al no ver sangre en ellas. -"Ha sido muy real. Él estaba aquí. Pude tocarle... olerle... no ha sido un sueño..."- murmuró.

Miró a su alrededor hasta que su vista se detuvo en la ventana. Observó unos segundos el muro de hielo, preguntándose que estaría ocurriendo en el otro lado.

-"Quién estaba aquí?"- preguntó Adlanna sin comprender. -"Saruman?"-

-"Él también"- respondió Anne, volviéndose para mirar a la elfa.

-"Él también? Y quién más, entonces?"- Adlanna seguía igual de confusa.

-"Legolas"- murmuró Anne. -"Legolas está aquí... y también Saruman"-

'_Legolas y Saruman... Dios mío!_'

Se puso en pie de golpe al temerse lo peor. Salió desesperada de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos sin escuchar a Adlanna llamarla preocupada ni las miradas de desconcierto de los elfos con los que se cruzaba.

* * *

Thalion y su padre examinaban el ejército que, orgulloso, formaba ante ellos. Los preparativos habían acabado antes de lo previsto y ya estaban listos para plantar cara a los orcos que les aguardaban fuera.

Hacía un buen rato que no se veía el resplandor de ningún rayo, lo que les hacía sospechar que, tal como había dicho Anne, el poder de Saruman se había agotado, así que la tormenta ya no sería un problema.

-"Ha llegado la hora."- dijo el rey. -"Avisa a Anne, dile que estamos listos para que baje la barrera."- añadió mirando a Thalion.

Éste asintió, pero antes de que pudiera moverse de donde estaba, Anne apareció por la puerta principal. La vieron bajar las escaleras apresurada y dirigirse hacia ellos. Pero para su asombró, pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarles o ser consciente del enorme ejercito preparado en los jardines.

Al pasar por su lado, tanto Thalion como el rey, pudieron ver la expresión de pánico en la cara de la chica. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar ya había pasado de largo. Se dirigió hacia el muro de hielo, sin detenerse. Thalion la miró confuso. '_Qué hace? Chocará contra la muralla..._'.

Pero para el asombro de todos, cuando estaba a apenas unos pocos metros, la gran cúpula se fragmentó en mil pedazos que salieron disparados hacia el exterior. De esta manera, la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en los jardines de palacio fue visible por todos.

Los pocos orcos que quedaban intentaron ganar terreno hacia el palacio, pero una inesperada lluvia de bloques de hielo cayó sobre ellos, esquivando con milimétrica precisión a los guerreros élficos y a Anne, quien ya estaba cerca de la muralla.

Al ver esto, el ejército élfico que momentos antes se encontraba resguardado por la cúpula, se lanzó a la batalla, uniéndose a sus compañeros y despedazando a los pocos orcos que quedaban con vida. Mientras Thalion esquivaba la pelea y corría tras Anne.

La siguió de cerca durante varios minutos, minutos durante los que ambos saltaron por encima de arbustos, raíces y escombros. La perdió de vista unos segundos cuando la chica se adentró en una zona de vegetación más espesa. Se paró donde estaba y agudizó sus sentidos. Logró escuchar su voz un poco más adelante, pero no estaba sola. Había alguien con ella. Alguien a quien conocía bien.

* * *

Anne miró a su alrededor sorprendida. No sabía bien cómo había llegado allí, algo en su interior la había obligado a correr en esa dirección y había acabado ahí. En un oscuro claro con un cráter en el centro, al lado del cual se encontraba esa persona en la que tanto confiaba.

-"Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Gadalf, examinándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-"Dónde están?"- preguntó ella, acercándose al mago. Al avanzar hacia él, pudo ver los cuerpos de los cuatro elfos. -"Qué ha ocurrido?"-

-"Saruman"- se limitó a contestar Gandalf, mientras Anne se acercaba a los elfos para verlos mejor. Pero ninguno era Legolas. -"Se pondrán bien"- le informó el mago.

-"Y Legolas?"- preguntó, volviéndose hacia Gandalf, quien la miraba atento. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Thalion apareció frente a ellos.

-"Mithrandir! Qué…"- pero calló de golpe al ver el panorama ante él. Se agachó para examinar a los guerreros detenidamente, olvidándose por un momento de Gandalf y Anne. Ésta por su parte volvió a interrogar al mago.

-"Y Legolas? Le ha ocurrido algo."- dijo más que preguntó, con voz impaciente.

Gandalf la miró de nuevo con suma atención y, otra vez, su respuesta fue cortada por Thalion, quien acababa de soltar un suave 'No!' y se alzaba con la vista clavada en algo que había recogido del suelo. Anne siguió la mirada de Thalion hasta los objetos en sus manos y ahogó un grito al descubrir que se trataba de las armas de Legolas.

Miró a Thalion, quien seguía con la vista fija en el arco y las espadas que sujetaba. Y luego a Gandalf, y la mirada del mago lo dijo todo. Tal y como sospechaba, algo le había pasado a Legolas. Saruman le había hecho algo. Volvió su vista al cráter a sus pies. Y, después de asimilar toda esa información, hizo lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer en esas circunstancias... PUM... desmayarse.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y dejó que se acostumbraran a la brillante claridad, mientras mirando al techo medio atontada se preguntaba que había pasado.

-"Buenos días"- dijo una suave voz a su lado.

Anne giró su cabeza perezosamente y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa del mago blanco.

-"Has dormido durante más de un día"- le dijo, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntar. -"Estabas realmente agotada"-

Anne parpadeó dos veces antes de que su cerebro se acabara de despertar y procesara esas palabras. Miró a su alrededor un poco confundida. '_He estado inconsciente un día! Qué ha pasado con la ciudad? Y con Legolas!_'

-"Los elfos expulsaron a los orcos de su reino poco después de que te desmayaras y empezaron la reconstrucción de la muralla exterior y los jardines poco después"- la informó Gandalf como leyendo sus pensamientos. -"Ya está casi todo reparado"- Y, ante la incrédula mirada que le echaba la chica, añadió. -"Míralo tú misma"- a la vez que señalaba la ventana situada al otro lado de la habitación.

Anne se incorporó un poco en la cama para poder ver el exterior a través de los cristales. Los jardines estaban a rebosar de atareados elfos que replantaban o arreglaban el bonito jardín. Ya casi tenía el aspecto que Anne recordaba. Un poco más alejados se encontraban los restos de la antigua muralla amontonados en un rincón. '_Si que son trabajadores... Y mientras yo haciendo la siesta..._'

-"Cómo..."- empezó, señalando al exterior, sorprendida por la velocidad en que todo había sido reparado.

-"Los orcos no tuvieron nada que hacer al perder la protección de Saruman"-

Anne abrió los ojos de golpe al oír ese nombre. -"Saruman! Dónde..."-

-"Se desvaneció tan sigilosamente como había llegado. Hemos rastreado el bosque en su busca pero no hemos encontrada ni el más mínimo rastro"- Y más pensativo añadió. -"Aunque algo me dice que no está muy lejos"-

Anne bajó la vista a sus manos, temerosa de hacer la siguiente pregunta. -"Y Legolas?"- dijo al fin.

La mirada del mago se suavizó. -"Tampoco hay rastro de él. Le han estado buscando sin descanso pero nada."-

Anne empezó a respirar hondo, con la cabeza entre las manos, para evitar que las lágrimas que se amontonaban tras sus párpados salieran, pero no estaba dando resultado. Notó como el borde de la cama se inclinaba un poco y unos fuertes brazos la envolvían en un tierno abrazo. Y, en ese momento, ya no hubo nada capaz de frenar el llanto.

-"Le encontraremos"- susurraba Gandalf. -"Le encontraremos"- mientras dejaba que Anne llorara sobre su pecho.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo, un capitulo un poco corto, pero os tendreis q conformar por ahora!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	41. Noticias, consejos y más sueños

_Hola! Pues aqui os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que os guste. Esta vez he respondido a vuestros reviews de la nueva manera que han implementado las gentes de fanfiction, espero haberlo hecho bien. Para quellos q__ue no estais registrados, solo dejad vuestro mail en el review y os contestare alli, ok?_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 41: Noticias, consejos y más sueños**

Hacía rato que se había puesto el sol. La cena ya había acabado y, puesto que en estos extraños días nadie estaba para fiestas ni bailes, los habitantes del Bosque Oscuro se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Anne comprobó los avances en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Los elfos eran realmente eficientes. La muralla había recuperado su aspecto indestructible de siempre y los jardines volvían a estar llenos de vida.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella horrible noche. Una semana de mucho ajetreo. No sólo se había reconstruido la ciudad, sino que cada día un regimiento de elfos salían en busca de Saruman o Legolas, pero cada noche regresaban sin noticias.

Muchas veces Gandalf salía con ellos y el poco tiempo que pasaba en la ciudad lo invertía en seguir con las clases de magia de Anne. Aunque ella estaba convencida de que lo hacía más para que no estuviera sola que por necesidad. Si bien aún tenía mucho que aprender, no era en los libros donde iba a encontrar el conocimiento que le faltaba.

Suspiró, volviendo su vista al grueso sobre que descansaba en el escritorio. Por lo visto, el rey había enviado un mensajero a Rivendell mientras ella estuvo inconsciente, informando de lo que había sucedido. Y, esa misma mañana había regresado con la respuesta.

Al parecer, la ciudad de Lord Elrond estuvo sitiada durante dos días por un gran ejército orco, pero cuando creyeron que les atacarían, se fueron sin más. Lord Elrond sospechaba que la repentina huida de los orcos tenía que ver con la derrota de Saruman en el Bosque Oscuro. Seguramente planeaba reagrupar a los orcos que le quedaban, después de haber perdido a un gran número de ellos contra los elfos del norte.

Anne se alegró al escuchar las nuevas. '_Por fin una buena noticia!_' Rivendell estaba a salvo y también sus amigos.

El mensajero siguió con su informe… La ciudad de Rivendell no sólo había contado con su propia guardia, sino también con un ejército de hombres de Gondor al mando del cual había llegado el mismísimo Aragorn, quien no estaba dispuesto a ver caer en manos orcas la ciudad donde se había criado. Y ese ejército, junto con voluntarios de la guardia de Rivendell y cierto enano, estaban de camino hacia el Bosque Oscuro dispuestos a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

Los ánimos de Anne pasaron de estar bajo tierra a rozar un poco la superficie al escuchar aquello. Aragorn y Guimli estaban de camino! Les había echado de menos. Cuánto hacía ya? Más de medio año desde que los vio por última vez. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces…

Al finalizar la cena, el mensajero se había acercado a ella y, tras disculparse por no haberse acordado antes, le entregó el grueso sobre.

Ya en su habitación se atrevió a abrirlo, sólo para encontrar cuatro hojas con cuatro caligrafías distintas. Reconoció la preciosa letra de Lord Elrond enseguida, quien le enviaba sus mejores deseos. '_Y me ha escrito en élfico! Debe estar probándome!_'. La segunda era de Silencioso quien intentaba animarla por la desaparición de Legolas y mostraba su pena por no poder ir al Bosque Oscuro. Las otras dos eran de Aragorn y Guimli quienes la informaban de que dentro de poco llegarían a la ciudad, las ganas que tenían de verla y, palabras textuales de Guimli, la memorable paliza que le pensaba dar al mago traidor por haber atacado a Legolas. Anne rió al seguir leyendo la carta del enano. Parecía realmente molesto de que alguien que no fuera él, estuviese increpando al elfo. Ya tenía ganas de que llegaran, sin duda eso la animaría, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Pensó en tratar de dormir, pero al recordar las horribles pesadillas que inundaban sus sueños cada noche, cambió de opinión. Las pesadillas no habían cesado, casi cada vez que dormía tenía ese sueño en el que veía a Legolas. Unas veces parecía más real que otras, pero siempre acababa igual. Sus manos empapadas en sangre y esa risa histérica resonando en su cabeza.

-"Cómo echo de menos el café!"- gruñó, mientras volvía a releer las cartas para mantenerse despierta.

Cuando ya las había leído diez veces cada una, casi las había memorizado e incluso había hecho papiroflexia con el sobre, que ahora ya no parecía un sobre sino una rana amorfa, decidió ir en busca de algo de lectura a la biblioteca.

'_Con un poco de suerte encontraré el único libro que entre Daeron y Gandalf aún no me han obligado a leer._'

Una vez allí, empezó a pasearse entre las estanterías alzando la lumbre para poder ojear los títulos de los libros. '_Puaj! Todos parecen dramones! Estoy yo ahora para leerlos. Qué pretenden? Qué me deprima aún más!'_

Suspiró molesta cambiando de pasillo. '_Donde está la sección de comedias? A esta ciudad le hace falta un buen videoclub! Habrán estrenado ya Piratas del Caribe 2?'_

'_Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas en un momento así?'_

'_Porque es una peli que me muero de ganas de ver!'_

'_Y qué pasa con Legolas'_

'_Él también puede venir a verla si quiere'_

'_Me refiero a que…'_

'_Te importa dejarme ser feliz unas milésimas de segundo mente perversa!'_

-"Qué haces?"- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-"Ah!"- del susto le dio un golpe a una de las estanterías cercanas, causando que una hilera de libros cayera en efecto dominó, culminando en un sonoro estruendo. -"Ei!"- saludó Anne alzando una mano a Gandalf, quien la miraba entre curioso y divertido. -"Discutía con mi otra personalidad"-

El mago sonrió. -"No puedes dormir?"-

Anne negó con la cabeza. -"Estaba buscando algo que leer para no aburrirme como una ostra o pensar en Leg…"- cortó lo que iba a decir. -"… pero todos los libros parecen bastante serios o tristes, y creo que en estos momentos necesito algo un poco más alegre."-

-"Creo que.."- dijo Gandalf mirando a su alrededor buscando algo con la vista. -"Ah! Sí!"- dijo al fin, alejándose de Anne y girando por uno de los pasillos cercanos. -"Aquí está"- dijo sonriente mientras cogía un viejo libro.

Anne le observó con curiosidad unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Gandalf se le adelantó. -"Este libro habla sobre la vida y costumbres de los hobbits"- dijo sonriente. -"No creo que haya nada más alegre en toda la Tierra Media que un hobbit"- añadió, guiando a la chica hacia una de las mesas cercanas e indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Anne empezó a curiosear el libro, pasando páginas al azar. Había un enorme árbol genealógico que agrupaba las diversas familias hobbits. También un detallado mapa de la comarca y otro de Hobbiton. '_Vaya, este libro ha estado aquí todo este tiempo y yo sin saberlo_'.

Gandalf miró atento a la jovencita sentada a su lado. Hacía días que no era la misma. Casi no comía ni dormía y se dedicaba a vagar por el palacio como un espectro por las noches, sumida en sus pensamientos, y eso empezaba a preocuparle. Ni siquiera parecía animarla demasiado la llegada de Aragorn y Guimli en unos días.

-"Qué miras?"- le preguntó Anne, al darse cuanta que el mago parecía estarla sometiendo a un detenido examen visual.

-"Nada"- sonrió Gandalf. -"Sólo me preguntaba el motivo por el que no puedes dormir, aun cuando es visible lo cansada que estás"-

-"Oh! Bueno…"- empezó Anne. -"Es que tengo pesadillas, sabes? Así que no pienso dormir hasta que esté tan cansada que mi cerebro no sea capaz de soñar."- informó a Gandalf de su gran plan.

-"Pesadillas?"- preguntó el mago extrañado. -"Es muy raro, porque los Istari no solemos soñar."-

Anne le miró con cara de '_diselo a mis pesadillas_'.

-"Las únicas veces que recuerdo haber experimentado algo comparable a un sueño"- siguió Gandalf. -"fueron pensamientos que me enviaban Lord Elrond o la Dama Galadriel"-

-"Pensamientos que te enviaban? Cómo un e-mail?"- preguntó Anne con cara de no haber entendido nada. A lo que Gandalf respondió con otra cara similar.

-"Cuando estamos muy relajados o dormidos nuestra mente es más receptiva. Así, si otro ser con ciertos poderes místicos o alguien a quien estamos muy ligados emocionalmente se concentra en nosotros, puede llegar a proyectar sus pensamientos en nuestra mente, o a la inversa"- Anne le miró con cara de '_Ah! Que guay!_'

-"Que ves en tus pesadillas?"- preguntó el mago.

-"Bueno…"- empezó la chica, sin muchas ganas de recordarlas, pero aun así, le explicó lo que sucedía en sus sueños. La risa, Legolas, la sangre… Mientras, Gandalf la escuchaba pensativo. -"Qué crees que…"- empezó a preguntar Anne, pero se calló al ver que la expresión de Gandalf había cambiado a una más seria.

-"Ya me esperaba algo así. Aunque no creí que utilizaría al príncipe."- murmuró el mago.

-"A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Anne completamente perdida.

-"La buena noticia es que está claro que Legolas sigue con vida"- dijo el mago.

-"Y la mala?"-

-"Que Saruman sabe lo importante que es para ti y lo piensa utilizar para llegar hasta ti. En realidad, ya lo está haciendo."-

-"Me estás diciendo que las pesadillas son una especie de nota de rescate?"-

Gandalf se limitó a asentir. -"Podría decirse."-

-"Que raros sois en este mundo! Se podría limitar a mandar un mensajero…"-

-"No creo que ningún orco quiera venir. Lo más probable es que el rey Thranduil lo decapitara."-

Anne sonrió, '_Sin duda_', el rey estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido.

-"Creo que deberías ir a dormir"- dijo Gandalf.

Anne le miró con cara de pánico. -"Y las pesadillas?"-

-"Afróntalas"- dijo el mago. -"y descubre lo que puedas de las intenciones de Saruman."- Tras una pequeña pausa añadió. -"Y recuerda que son sólo sueños. Lo que ocurre o ves en ellos no es real."-

Anne asintió, y tras esto, se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Oscuridad. Oscuridad por todas partes y de pronto una horrible risa la envolvió.

'_Ya estamos otra vez… Pero si acabo de cerrar los ojos!_'

La risa que la perseguía en sus sueños, volvía a sonar, siniestra. Consiguió captar su origen y, maldiciendo a Gandalf, se giró para ver su procedencia.

'_Cómo esto salga mal me vengaré de él!_'

Con cara de no tener muchas ganas miró hacia el origen de las cínicas carcajadas, para ver…

'_Oh! Sorpresa!_' …a Legolas. '_No me lo esperaba…_' quien aún no parecía herido. Como las veces anteriores el elfo no empezaba a sangrar hasta que ella no se le acercaba, esta vez Anne prefirió quedarse plantada donde estaba, fingiendo no haberle visto mientras miraba para otro lado y reprimía las ganas de correr hacia él.

Legolas la miró extrañado unos instantes, y, acto seguido, empezó a caminar hacia ella.

'_Joder! Que viene!_' Anne también empezó a caminar, pero de espaldas, alejándose del príncipe. Pero cuando este empezó a acelerar el paso, la chica acabó por darse la vuelta y salió corriendo en sentido opuesto a él.

'_Quién me iba a decir que huiría de Legolas en uno de mis sueños…_'

Pero en cuestión de segundos, los brazos del elfo la envolvieron, obligándola a parar la estúpida carrera y apoyarse contra su pecho.

'_Incluso en sueños es super-rápido y yo super-patosa!_'

Como en las pesadillas anteriores, Legolas no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo la abrazaba fuertemente contra él. Así que Anne hizo lo mismo. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del elfo y ahí se quedó, disfrutando del momento. Esta vez ni siquiera se movió cuando la horrible risa volvió a resonar.

'_Ya estamos otra vez…_' pensó cansada.

Legolas intentó separarse para observar mejor a su alrededor, pero desistió al ser incapaz de soltarse del abrazo de Anne.

'_Es la hora…_'

-"Deja de torturarme y suelta de una vez lo que tengas que decir"- susurró la chica desde la misma posición.

La risa cesó unos minutos sólo para volver con mas fuerza.

-"Ya es suficiente!"- dijo Anne con fastidio, alzando la voz. -"Eres muy poco original si te metes en mi cabeza sólo para reirte!"-

Las risas volvieron a parar. Anne alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Legolas, quien la miraba sin comprender. En ese momento, una fría y cruel voz resonó en las sombras.

-"Ya sabes lo que quiero"-

A Anne se le heló la sangre. Miró a su alrededor medio histérica pero no había ni rastro de Saruman. Legolas estaba visiblemente más tenso y también observaba las sombras con atención.

-"El trato que te propongo es muy simple"- seguía la gélida voz. -"Tu magia a cambio del príncipe."-

-"Qué original"- murmuró Anne. -"Y cómo te hago llegar mi magia? La meto en un paquetito y te la envío a tu casita de verano?"-

'_Eso, hazle enfadar!_'

'_Qué pasa? Es él quien se ha colado en mi sueño sin permiso!_'

Saruman volvió a reír. -"Debes venir sola. Si veo algún elfo, hombre o enano contigo, el elfo lo pagará. Y si veo a Gandalf cerca, lo pagareis los tres!"- dijo con voz autoritaria antes de empezar a dar indicaciones sobre donde se produciría el _intercambio._ Pero, aún no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar, cuando Anne notó como las manos de Legolas apretaban con fuerza sus hombros.

-"Qué…?"- Miró al elfo, confusa, solo para ver que la expresión de éste había cambiado a una más decidida.

Cogiéndola con fuerza, la acercó a apenas dos milímetros de su cara. -"No vengas"- susurró, mirándola atentamente, antes de empujarla hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Anne no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. El empujón la había enviado directa al suelo. '_Au! Legolas ha de aprender modales!_' Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un escenario completamente diferente. Estaba en su habitación! En el suelo de la habitación para ser exactos. El empujón la había despertado! Legolas la había despertado, antes de que Saruman le revelase donde se encontraba!

'_Por qué ha hecho algo así?_'

Intentó dormirse de nuevo, deseando retomar la pesadilla donde la había dejado, pero nadie vino a molestar su sueño. '_Para una vez que quiero…_'

* * *

-"Maldito elfo!"- resonó imponente la fría voz de Saruman en la oscura celda.

Apretó con más fuerza su mano sobre el cuello de Legolas mientras le miraba con furia renovada, pero no la suficiente como para llegar a estrangularlo. Lo necesitaba con vida. En un principio, había pensado en matarlo y enviar el mutilado cadáver a su engreído padre. Si no podía obtener lo que quería, al menos se vengaría de ese elfo entrometido. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta del lazo que lo unía a la joven maga…

* * *

_Uy, uy, uy! Que le pasará a Legolas? (Este elfo siempre haciendo enfadar...) Conseguirá Anne volver a soñar con él?_

_Pronto lo sabremos!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	42. Viajeros, planes y muchos que's

_Hola! Si, si, sigo viva! jajaja. q tal os han ido las vacaciones de Navidad? Espero q bien!  
_

_Bueno, primero de todo disculpadme por el super-mega-hiper retraso de más de 1 MES! Lo lamento de verdad! He estado muy liada con la uni y los examenes y, bueno, la verdad es q aun me qeda alguno, asi q... pero sobreviviré! No podran conmigo!_

_ Aqui teneis otro capitulo, espero q os guste y tb espero muchos reviews! aunq sea para decirme lo mala persona q soy por abandonaros tanto tiempo._

_A todos los que dejasteis review en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias, me animan mucho, ya lo sabeis!  
_

* * *

**Cap 42: Viajeros, planes y muchos que's**

Saruman volvió a reír. -"Debes venir sola. Si veo algún elfo, hombre o enano contigo, el elfo lo pagará. Y si veo a Gandalf cerca, lo pagareis los tres!"- dijo con voz autoritaria antes de empezar a dar indicaciones sobre donde se produciría el _intercambio._ Pero, aún no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar, cuando Anne notó como las manos de Legolas apretaban con fuerza sus hombros.

-"Qué…?"- Miró al elfo, confusa, solo para ver que la expresión de éste había cambiado a una más decidida.

Cogiéndola con fuerza, la acercó a apenas dos milímetros de su cara. -"No vengas"- susurró, mirándola atentamente, antes de empujarla hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Anne no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. El empujón la había enviado directa al suelo. '_Au! Legolas ha de aprender modales!_' Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un escenario completamente diferente. Estaba en su habitación! En el suelo de la habitación para ser exactos. El empujón la había despertado! Legolas la había despertado, antes de que Saruman le revelase donde se encontraba!

'_Por qué ha hecho algo así?_'

Intentó dormirse de nuevo, deseando retomar la pesadilla donde la había dejado, pero nadie vino a molestar su sueño. '_Para una vez que quiero…_'

* * *

-"Maldito elfo!"- resonó imponente la fría voz de Saruman en la oscura celda.

Apretó con más fuerza su mano sobre el cuello de Legolas mientras le miraba con furia renovada, pero no la suficiente como para llegar a estrangularlo. Lo necesitaba con vida. En un principio, había pensado en matarlo y enviar el mutilado cadáver a su engreído padre. Si no podía obtener lo que quería, al menos se vengaría de ese elfo entrometido. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta del lazo que lo unía a la joven maga… y comprendió enseguida lo afortunado que había sido al llevarlo con él. No tenía a la chica, pero el príncipe Legolas era un segundo premio bastante bueno.

Su mente había maquinado la manera de utilizarle mientras estaba inconsciente para llegar hasta ella. Usándole para colarse en sus sueños, la había atemorizado durante noches y, ahora que parecía preparada para atender a su petición, el maldito príncipe lo había echado todo a perder. Tendría que haber estado más pendiente de él. Si había recuperado así el control de sus actos en el sueño, era porque no estaba tan débil como parecía.

Le observó con atención. La pálida piel estaba cubierta de sangre reseca. La mayoría de las heridas ya parecían haber empezado a cicatrizar. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza el brazo que Saruman tenía extendido hacia su garganta, aunque aún no contaba con todas sus fuerzas o ya habría logrado soltarse. Y sus ojos, claros y azules, le miraban llenos de ira y orgullo, ya no tenían la mirada perdida y distante de los primeros días de cautiverio. Se estaba recuperando y había estropeado su plan.

Le liberó de su garra dándole un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Legolas se tambaleó al tener que soportar su propio peso, y al ser incapaz de hacerlo, cayó, quedando sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la húmeda pared.

Saruman le miró una última vez con desprecio, antes de salir de la celda. La vieja puerta se cerró tras él, dejando al príncipe solo en la oscuridad. Solamente en ese momento Legolas se permitió el lujo de relajarse un poco. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. No creía tener nada roto, pero tenía un par de heridas bastante graves que habían tardado días en dejar de sangrar y cierto golpe en la cabeza que aún le causaba mareos cada vez que intentaba levantarse.

Aunque si los mareos no le hubiesen detenido en su empeño por ponerse en pie, lo habrían hecho sus piernas. Éstas a penas aguantaban su peso, lo que se debía a que en todo el tiempo que llevaba prisionero sólo había comido un par de trozos de pan mohoso. Y, la falta de alimentos no hacía más que debilitar aún más su ya dolorido cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor e inspeccionó la celda. Parecía estar excavada en la roca, no tenía ningún tipo de abertura ni ventana, sólo la puerta que daba a una especie de pasillo, aunque eso no había alcanzado a verlo bien. Pero algo estaba claro, esa celda no se parecía en nada a la que estuvo prisionero en Isengard, lo que le llevaba a pensar que no habían vuelto a la torre de Orthanc. Pero entonces, dónde estaban? Saruman tenía otro refugio, y por la pinta y el desagrado que le causaba ese lugar, dedujo que se trataba de algún tipo de gruta o galería subterránea. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en lo lejos que quedaba el calido sol y lo anti-natural que era para un elfo estar demasiado tiempo bajo tierra.

Tiempo. Esa era la cuestión. Cuando despertó ya estaba en ese lugar. No sabía cuanto había estado inconsciente. Éste era el primer día que estaba completamente consciente, pero creía haber estado al menos dos más rozando la inconsciencia, o puede que fueran tres. No estaba seguro.

Recordaba haber soñado con Anne en varias ocasiones. Esos sueños lo habían reconfortado, aunque ahora que sabía para que los pensaba utilizar Saruman, pretendía destinar todas las fuerzas que tenía para impedir que volviera a suceder. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Saruman le manipulase para atraer a Anne hasta este lugar. No sabía muy bien cómo había escapado al control de Saruman y había logrado apartar a Anne de todo aquello, sólo deseaba ser capaz de repetirlo la próxima vez.

Y, con su mente divagando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, el Bosque Oscuro y Anne, pasaron las largas horas de cautiverio.

* * *

Adlanna entró sorprendida en la habitación de Anne. Era más de media mañana y ésta seguía en la cama, algo muy extraño, dado que a causa de las pesadillas últimamente no solía dormir mucho.

-"Estás despierta?"- preguntó suavemente al bulto bajo las sábanas.

-"Grr"-

-"Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó un poco más preocupada.

Anne se giró para mirar a la elfa. -"Claro que estoy bien. Por qué no iba a estarlo?"- dijo con voz medio dormida.

-"Es muy tarde… Por fin has dejado de tener esos sueños?"-

Anne se sentó en la cama y miró a la elfa un tanto frustrada. -"Sí"-

Adlanna no acababa de comprender porque la chica parecía molesta por ello. -"Pero eso es bueno, no? Estabas muy cansada…"-

-"Ahora ya no es bueno"- dijo Anne con fastidio. -"Llevo horas intentando tener otra de esas pesadillas y nada!"-

Ahora Adlanna la miraba sin comprender absolutamente nada. Por suerte para ella, Anne siguió hablando, contándole la conversación con Gandalf sobre los sueños y lo que le había dicho Saruman.

-"Dios mío!"- exclamó la elfa cuando Anne llegó a la parte en la que la informaba de que Saruman tenía prisionero a Legolas.

-"Y dónde lo tiene? Está bien?"- quiso saber.

-"Pues no lo sé!"- exclamó la chica. -"Porque justo cuando Saruman me lo iba a decir, Legolas ha hecho algo típico de Legolas! Y se las ha apañado para despertarme."- Añadió soltando un bufido.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, cada una en su mundo.

-"No te enfades con él. Lo ha hecho para protegerte."- dijo al fin la elfa.

-"Ya lo sé"- dijo Anne más tranquila. -"Pero, quién le va a proteger a él?"-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirándose con preocupación, hasta que Adlanna empezó a destapar a la chica, indicándole que había llegado la hora de empezar el día.

-"Tarde o temprano volverás a soñar con él. Quizá esa vez consigas saber más."- decía, esperanzada, la elfa.

-"Puede"- murmuró Anne poniéndose en pie. -"Pero con lo cabezota que es Legolas, puede que tarde meses en convencerle de que me deje escuchar el resto del mensaje de Saruman!"-

* * *

Dos días después, Anne pasaba las noches durmiendo como un bebé. No había vuelto a tener ni sueños, ni pesadillas, ni nada. Y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Significaría eso que algo le había pasado a Legolas? O Saruman la ignoraba para torturarla? Porque, lo estaba consiguiendo!

La rutina en el Bosque Oscuro seguía prácticamente igual. Los elfos trabajaban en las últimas reparaciones o en atender a los heridos. El grupo de guardias habitual salía explorar el bosque en busca de algún rastro de Saruman o Legolas, pero sin muchas esperanzas de encontrar nada a estas alturas.

Lo único que se salía de la monótona y triste rutina en la que estaban inmersos la ciudad y todos sus habitantes, fue la llegada de un ejército bastante numeroso formado por hombres de Gondor y elfos de Rivendell a primera hora de la tarde.

El bullicio de gente congregada en la plaza ante la entrada principal del palacio llamó la atención de los dos magos, quienes se asomaron a las ventanas de la biblioteca para ver a que se debía tanto alboroto. Para sorpresa de ambos, en el centro de la plaza y rodeados por un gran número de elfos, vieron un grupo de hombres ataviados con ropas con el emblema de Gondor y otros con el de Rivendell.

-"Han llegado al fin"- murmuró el mago blanco mientras, desde su posición privilegiada, veía como el rey Thranduil se aproximaba a los viajeros para darles la bienvenida.

De entre el nombroso grupo de hombres y elfos, aparecieron dos caras familiares que pronto entablaron conversación con el rey. Tras intercambiar unas palabras, éste les indicó que le siguieran, mientras un grupo de sirvientes se ocupaba de acomodar al resto del ejército.

Anne tenía muchas ganas de ver, tanto a Guimli como a Aragorn, pero ahora que estaban allí, en la ciudad, no sabía qué hacer o decirles. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vio por última vez y ahora, la situación era muy diferente.

Así que, en vez de salir corriendo de la biblioteca e ir a saludarles de inmediato, se quedó plantada donde estaba, observando como seguían al rey al interior de palacio. Poco después, el resto de viajeros fueron guiados por numerosos sirvientes y, por último, varios mozos se ocuparon de atender los cansados corceles.

Unos minutos después, la pesada puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, lo que hizo que desviase su atención al interior de la sala. El primero en entrar fue el rey Thranduil, seguido de Aragorn y Guimli, quienes aunque con cara de estar agotados por el viaje y también bastante sucios (hay que añadir), exhibían una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Anne les miró unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar y, al ver que ambos seguían sonriéndole como esperando que ella hiciese algo… '_Sonrie!_'… forzó una sonrisa. Bueno, al principio fue forzada, en cuanto ambos estuvieron a su lado y la saludaron cariñosamente, su sonrisa pasó a ser sincera.

* * *

Después de que los viajeros hubiesen descansado y arreglado un poco, se celebró una reunión en el despacho del rey.

Aragorn y Guimli escucharon sin interrumpir el relato de Thalion sobre lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Oscuro, el ataque de Saruman y la desaparición de Legolas. Ese momento lo aprovecho Anne para explicarles los sueños que estaba teniendo y lo que había pasado en el último.

La expresión seria del rey pareció suavizarse un poco al comprender que su hijo seguía con vida. -"Entonces, en cuanto Saruman te revele donde lo retiene, enviaré a mi ejercito"- sentenció. -"y esta vez no escapará"-

-"Pero Saruman dijo que fuera sola"- se quejó Anne.

-"No puedes ir sola"- la cortó el rey.

-"Pero…"- volvió a quejarse.

-"El rey Thranduil tiene razón, es muy peligroso. Lo mejor sería enviar un pequeño grupo para rescatar a Legolas y después atacar con el grueso del ejercito."- comentó Aragorn.

El rey asintió, dando a entender que aprobaba la idea.

-"Pero qué pasa si Saruman os ve?"- seguía quejandose Anne.

-"No nos vas a convencer, nena"- dijo Guimli con su ronca voz. -"Iremos, aunque nos tengamos que disfrazar de ponys"-

-"Seguro que estas guapísimo…"- murmuró Anne, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de los demás apenas unos segundos, antes de volver a la gravedad del asunto entre manos.

-"Bien, pues esto es lo que haremos…"- dijo Gandalf, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora. -"… en cuanto Anne sepa donde debemos ir, un pequeño grupo, en el que me incluyo…"-

-"Yo también!"- dijo Guimli, impidiendo que Gandalf acabara la frase.

-"Y yo"- añadió Aragorn, que no pensaba interrumpir a Gandalf, pero ya que Guimli lo había hecho…

-"Como iba diciendo…"- volvió a intentarlo el mago, mirando molesto al enano. -"…un pequeño grupo, de unos cinco o seis como mucho, se encargará de rescatar la príncipe Legolas. Una vez esté en lugar seguro, informaremos de todo lo que hayamos visto sobre las defensas del escondite de Saruman al ejercito del Bosque Oscuro."-

Todos asintieron, aceptando el plan.

-"Es una suerte que no haya deshecho mi bolsa"- murmuró Guimli.

-"Debería hacer la mía"- comentó Anne. -"Para estar preparada"- añadió, al ver la cara con la que todos la estaban mirando. -"Qué?"-

-"Tú no vas, señorita!"- dijo Gandalf muy serio.

-"Qué?"- '_Cómo que no voy?_'

-"Creía que había quedado claro?"- seguía el mago.

-"Qué?"- '_En serio había quedado claro?_'

-"Es muy peligroso para ti."- intentó desanimarla.

-"Qué?"- '_Solo para mi?_'

-"Deja de decir 'que'!"- bufó el mago.

Anne tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un nuevo 'que', mientras Guimli reía y murmuraba algo como '_la nena sigue igual de testaruda_'.

-"Que te presentes ante él y sin protección es justamente lo que Saruman quiere."- le dijo Gandalf mirándola muy seriamente. -"Y ese es el motivo por el cual no vas a ir."-

-"Qué?"- dijo Anne sin pensar, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte del mago y una sonora carcajada de Guimli.

Se quedó callada unos minutos, escuchando como los demás discutían sobre los preparativos y posibles estrategias para el rescate. De vez en cuando le echaban una miradita, como para comprobar que seguía sentada en el mismo sitio.

'_Si se han creído que esta vez voy a quedarme atrás, lo llevan claro!_'

-"Bien, entonces ya está todo decidido."- dijo el rey. -"Thalion, te encargaras de supervisar los preparativos."- El mayor de los príncipes asintió, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-"Y recuerda que yo también voy"- le dijo Anne cuando pasó por su lado.

Thalion la miró sin comprender, mientras que el resto la miraban confusos.

-"Creía que ya habíamos zanjado ese tema"- comentó Gandalf con tono cansado.

-"Pues creías mal. Voy a ir tanto si os gusta como si no."- dijo la chica, dejando claro que no iba a dejar de insistir.

-"Pero…"- intentó replicar el mago.

-"Pero nada. O me dejáis ir con vosotros o no pienso deciros nada de lo que averigüe."-

-"Anne, será peligroso y …"- intentó convencerla Aragorn.

-"Ni vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni pienso negociar, ni voy a disfrazarme de pony!"-

Los presentes en la sala suspiraron derrotados al darse cuenta que no iban a convencerla fácilmente.

-"Creo que le prometiste a Legolas que no saldrías de la ciudad"- dijo al fin Thalion. -"No querrás faltar a tu palabra"-

Anne puso cara de '_Ups! Es verdad! Y ahora qué?_' -"Pero esto es un caso especial…"-

Thalion la miró fijamente como diciéndole que cuando se promete algo, se cumple y punto, sin excepciones.

Anne sopló derrotada. '_Ahora que ya los tenía en el bote!_'

El rey observó atentamente a la joven ante él. Parecía muy decidida a ir y no dudaba de que conocía el riesgo al que se exponía, al fin y al cabo, ya había sido prisionera de Saruman y sabía de lo que el viejo mago era capaz. Valoró la situación unos minutos… esa chica había protegido su ciudad del ataque orco sin esperar recompensa alguna, y sólo se había alterado de verdad al saber que Legolas estaba en peligro. No creía que ella quisiera enfrentarse a Saruman y mucho menos aceptar su propuesta, lo único que quería era encontrar a Legolas. Podía sentir su preocupación, igual que la había sentido en los pocos ratos que habían compartido esos últimos días. Sabía que a Legolas no le haría ninguna gracia lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero algo le decía que Anne encontraría la manera de ir en su busca aún sin contar con sus aprobaciones. Así que era mucho mejor que contara con la protección de Gandalf.

-"Tan importante es ir para ti?"- le preguntó con voz serena.

-"Necesito ir"- contestó Anne bajo la atenta mirada del rey. A la chica le pareció que éste era capaz de ver hasta el rincón más escondido de su alma.

-"En ese caso, tienes mi permiso."- Anne sonrió, '_Legolas también dijo que hiciese caso a su familia, así que esto evita que rompa la promesa_'. -"Pero obedecerás en todo a Mithrandir"- añadió más serio. Anne asintió, sintiendo como un extraño sentimiento mezcla de alegría y miedo empezaba a tomar forma en la boca de su estómago.

* * *

_bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. En cuanto me libre de los examenes volvere a escribir como una posesa, pq esta historia esta revoloteando por mi mente y no me deja concentrarme! _

_Espero q os haya gustado y q no me odieis demasiado..._

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	43. En busca del príncipe perdido

_Pues no! No he muerto! Y si, he vuelto! Aunq aun no se por cuanto tiempo, tengo muchisimo trabajo. Solo decir q siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aqui os dejo otro capitulo y mi sincera intención de no tardar tanto en tener listo el proximo._

_Espero que os guste!_

_Recordais como había qedado la cosa? Saruman tiene a Legolas prisionero y lo esta usando para atraer a Anne hasta él y asi poder robarle su magia. Por otro lado Aragorn y Guimli acaban de llegar al Bosque Oscuro dispuestos a plantarle cara al exmago blanco y salvar a su amigo.

* * *

_

**Cap 43: En busca del príncipe perdido**

Tres días después, o más bien dicho, tres noches después, Anne había logrado escuchar el mensaje completo de Saruman. Lo habría conseguido antes de no ser por cierto elfo que no paraba de darle empujones y sacarla de su propio sueño. '_Canalla!_' Así que, tres noches y unos doce empujones después tenía la localización de la nueva guarida del mago traidor.

Se trataba de una antigua fortaleza, gran parte de la cual estaba escavada en la roca, que se encontraba al sur de las montañas Grises. Entre Thalion y Aragorn habían decidido la mejor ruta a seguir. Cuatro días de camino hacia el norte desde la ciudad les separaban de su destino, atravesando la zona norte del bosque e internándose en las montañas después, siguiendo un viejo sendero.

Anne aún no se acababa de creer como había conseguido la información. Lo había intentado todo, desde convencer a Legolas de que la dejara escuchar el resto del mensaje, lo que, obviamente, no había servido de nada, hasta intentar huir de nuevo del príncipe, mientras Saruman hablaba entre carcajadas. Y al final, medio desesperada porque no había manera de convencer al elfo y ya se estaba hartando de caerse de la cama 4 veces por noche, decidió jugar su última carta.

Así que, una vez Saruman empezó con su monologo, se plantó ante Legolas, quien, en menos de tres segundos, ya la tenía cogida por los hombros para darle el correspondiente empujón y enviarla de vuelta a la realidad (y, de paso, al suelo de su habitación) y puso carita de perrito abandonado. Sonrió interiormente al notar como Legolas dudaba y sin perder un segundo empezó a hacer pucheros. El elfo la miró preocupado y tiernamente la acercó hacia él y la abrazó con dulzura. '_Ya eres mió…_' pensó Anne, a la vez que se abrazaba con fuerza al elfo mientras escuchaba las direcciones que le estaba dando Saruman, mientras el elfo parecía mas pendiente de calmar a la falsamente desconsolada chica que de impedir que escuchase el resto del mensaje.

Legolas era un caballero, por supuesto caería en el viejo truco de las lágrimas de cocodrilo, por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Ah! Sí, por que es un truco degradante y falso, por no contar que había engañado a Legolas descaradamente. El pobre ya tenía suficiente con estar preso, no? '_Pero esto compensa todas las veces que me ha tirado de la cama estos últimos días! Así que estamos en paz._'

Ese mismo día habían empezado con los preparativos para el viaje y lo habían dispuesto todo para partir a la mañana siguiente. El _grupo de rescate_, como Anne los había bautizado durante la reunión de la mañana, lo formarían Gandalf, Guimli, Aragorn, tres guardias seleccionados personalmente por el rey y Anne, por supuesto. Viajarían seguidos de un pequeño ejercito, que partiría un par de días después para no levantar sospechas y les esperaría a la salida del Bosque Oscuro, dejando así, que el pequeño grupo hiciese el viaje en solitario. De manera que, una vez rescatado el príncipe, pudiera cubrirles sin haber alertado a Saruman antes.

* * *

'_Cómo se había dejado engañar de esa manera?_' Legolas caminaba enfadado por su celda. Ahora Anne sabía donde encontrarles y sabía que no dudaría en venir. '_Cómo había caído en ese truco?_' pensó por décima vez mientras apretaba sus puños con furia. Estaba enfadado, con Anne por haberle engañado de esa manera, pero sobretodo con él, por haber sido tan estúpido y haber picado. Ahora la chica se pondría en peligro por su culpa... 

Sus divagaciones se interrumpieron al escuchar pasos al otro lado de la gruesa puerta. Segundos después el viejo cerrojo chirrió y la puerta se abrió, mostrando en el umbral la alta figura del antiguo mago blanco, quien le miraba sonriente.

Legolas le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, su cuerpo tenso y su mente en guardia. Si bien sus heridas ya estaban prácticamente curadas y caminaba sin problemas, aún no había recuperado toda su fuerza y no era rival para el mago.

-"Veo que ya os encontráis mucho mejor, príncipe"- comentó, sarcásticamente el mago.

Legolas no respondió, se limitó a observar a Saruman y a los cuatro orcos que le acompañaban. Definitivamente, no podía enfrentarse a ellos en sus condiciones. Ya lo había intentado en otras ocasiones, cuando Saruman aparecía en mitad de la noche para utilizarle y así entrar en los sueños de Anne. Y lo único que había conseguido era nuevos cardenales.

El mago rió complacido al comprender en que pensaba el príncipe. -"Sólo venía a ver cómo os encontrabais"- siguió, con falso interés en la voz. -"Tengo que comprobar el estado de mi moneda de cambio para evitarme sorpresas cuando llegue el momento"- Olvidando su sonrisa y clavando su fría mirada en Legolas, siguió. -"Mis espías me han informado que un pequeño grupo de viajeros ha salido esta mañana temprano de vuestra querida ciudad."- Sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de sorpresa del elfo. -"No tardaran más de cuatro días en llegar aquí. Hasta entonces…"- continuó, en tono de burla. -"…espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia."- Y tras eso, salió de la celda cerrando la puerta tras él.

Entonces Anne ya estaba de camino, y por las palabras de Saruman, no venia sola. No podía creer que Gandalf y su padre hubieran aceptado el intercambio. Pero Saruman parecía muy convencido de su victoria y su plan, en opinión de Legolas, no era tan bueno, pues ahora, no sólo Anne y sus amigos sabían donde se encontraban escondidos, sino que él también lo sabía.

Esa celda estaba en el sótano de una antigua fortaleza de vigilancia. En sus buenos tiempos había formado parte de las defensas más orientales del antiguo reino de Angmar, pero de eso hacía mucho, y ahora no era más que una vieja fortificación en ruinas.

Conocía el lugar, conocía el plan del mago y el tiempo del que disponía, y estaba decidido a impedir que Saruman volviera a acercarse a Anne, así que ahora sólo le quedaba una solución, decidió, mientras su mente empezaba a diseñar un plan.

* * *

-"Pienso machacar a ese intento de mago y luego le despedazare y después de eso le despellejaré y…"- 

-"Guimli…"- interrumpió Anne el _interesante_ monologo del enano. -"No crees que sería mejor despellejarle antes de descuartizarlo? Así tendrás menos trabajo…"- opinó, arrepintiéndose por décima vez de haber aceptado cabalgar con él.

-"Oh! Sí, creo que tienes razón"- coincidió el enano. -"entonces, primero lo machacare, después lo despellejaré y por ultimo lo descuartizaré."- sentenció, alegre, de haber dejado claro su propósito en esa misión.

Anne suspiró agradecida de que por fin el enano hubiese decidido el orden de las mil torturas que tenía planeadas para Saruman.

-"Oh! No, no!"- escuchó la grave voz de Guimli detrás suyo. -"Creo que prefiero destriparlo en vez de despellejarlo"- añadió pensativo.

Anne suspiró derrotada al escuchar como Guimli volvía a empezar con la enumeración. Aragorn, quien cabalgaba delante de ellos se giró y le sonrió. Sonrisa que decía algo así como, '_Vas a acabar harta del enano_' o puede que _'Te ha tocado pringar'_. Y Anne, que hasta entonces había tenido claro que sólo quería zurrar a Guimli, empezó a tener dudas sobre si zurrar también a Aragorn por no haberle avisado de que Guimli podía llegar a ser tan plasta.

Y por lo visto no era la única que se estaba hartando del enano, pues Ámbar había estado bastante nerviosa las ultimas horas, desde que Guimli había empezado con esa conversación o más bien monólogo, porque el resto de viajeros no habían abierto la boca. Y por la manera de mover la cabeza que tenía la yegua, comprendió que, de tener a Guimli delante, no habría dudado en darle uno de sus famosos cabezazos y dejarlo KO.

-"Qué te hace tanta gracia?"- preguntó el enano, un poco molesto por la interrupción de su monólogo.

-"Nada"- dijo Anne, quien había empezado a reírse sin darse cuenta, echandole una mirada inocente al enano sentado tras ella.

-"Mmm"- Guimli la miró sin acabar de creerla unos segundos antes de decir con una amplia sonrisa: -"Quiéres que te cuente un chiste?"-

Anne sonrió a su vez, prefiriendo mil veces un chiste que la conversación anterior.

-"Estaban un elfo y un hombre en lo alto de una muralla…"- empezó Guimli, con sonrisa maliciosa y guiñándole un ojo a Anne quien sonreía al comprender que iba a ser uno de esos chistes sobre elfos que tanto le gustaban al enano. –"Y el hombre le pregunta al elfo: '¿Qué ven tus ojos elficos, mi buen amigo?'"- siguió el enano, quien ya se había ganado la atención de todos los presentes. –"'Se aproximan 1001 guerreros' contestó el elfo"- (hay que decir que Anne ya se estaba riendo, porque Guimli le había puesto voz de niña al elfo, y los elfos presentes le estaban echado miradas asesinas, pero al enano no le importó y siguió a lo suyo) –"El hombre asombrado pregunto: 'Como puede ser que los hayas podido contado tan rápido?' A lo que respondió el elfo: 'Fácil, viene uno delante y como mil detrás'"- Acabó el chiste Guimli antes de estallar en carcajadas, Anne también rió, más por el espectáculo que estaba dando el enano que por otra cosa.

-"Guimli, baja la voz"- le regañó Gandalf, quien escondía su sonrisa intentando no molestar a los elfos presentes. Algo que no iba a servir de nada pues ya estaban molestos. Estos habían empezado a murmurar entre ellos en elfico y Anne pudo captar algunos comentarios del estilo '_deberíamos abandonarlo a merced de los lobos_', hasta que al fin, Galen, uno de los guardias, alto y rubio, de aspecto desenfadado, se puso a la altura de Guimli y con sonrisa inocente, dijo que él también se sabia un chiste.

Guimli soltó una nueva carcajada, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Gandalf por el volumen, antes de, con un gesto, indicarle al guardia que empezara.

-"Un grupo de viajeros se encuentran frente a un fuego contando chistes y dice un elfo: 'Voy a contar un chiste sobre enanos'"- empezó a relatar Galen. -"Y dice el enano presente preparando su hacha: 'Eh! Que yo soy un enano!'. A lo que responde el elfo: 'Vale, a los demás se lo contaré y a ti te lo explicaré'"- acabó entre risas mirando traviesamente a Guimli, mientras el resto de viajeros también reían.

Guimli les miró con furia renovada, guardando una mirada de furia extra para Aragorn y un codazo para Anne.

-"Qué? Ha tenido gracia"- se disculpó la chica sin dejar de reír.

-"Grr"- gruñó el enano, antes de iluminársele de nuevo el rostro. -"Os contaré otro"- dijo.

'_Genial, combate de chistes y yo que me pensaba que esto sería una aburrida procesión hacia nuestra muerte prematura!_'

-"Qué hay que hacer para que un elfo se divierta el domingo?"- preguntó al resto Guimli. Ganándose que los elfos volvieran a mirarle seriamente, mientras que Aragorn y Gandalf negaban con la cabeza, con expresión de estar cansándose del jueguecito. –"Contarle un chiste el lunes!"- añadió antes de estallar de nuevo en carcajadas, ante la cara de pocos amigos de los guardias.

-"Creo que deberías cambiar el objetivo de tus bromas si pretendes volver vivo de esta misión."- le murmuró Anne, una vez consiguió calmar su risa. -"Me parece que están planeando como deshacerte de ti y que parezca un accidente"-

El enano rió. -"Hace falta más que tres elfos para vencer a un enano"- dijo orgulloso levantando una de sus hachas. -"Oh! Acabo de recordar otro!"- anunció, sonriente de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada asesina de los tres elfos.

-"Guimli…"- empezó a quejarse Anne, pero su protesta fue cortada por Gandalf, quien, ordenando el alto, acabó con el apasionante duelo de chistes.

* * *

Dos días de viaje más tarde, llegaron al límite del bosque sin ningún incidente remarcable, más que un par de arañas gigantes que fueron fácilmente neutralizadas por los guerreros elficos y Guimli. 

Pasaron la noche al resguardo de los últimos árboles del Bosque Oscuro, antes de salir al claro dirección a las escarpadas Montañas Grises. Éstas estaban a poco menos de medio día de camino a campo descubierto, así que, sin querer arriesgarse más de lo que ya se estaban arriesgando, decidieron que lo mejor sería cabalgar a paso veloz hasta encontrar la protección de la base del sistema montañoso.

Ámbar corría veloz por la llana ladera manteniéndose en el centro del grupo. En alguna ocasión Anne había tenido que obligarla a correr más despacio, pues se adelantaba al resto. Parecía que Ámbar no solo tenía ganas de correr al fin libremente sin los obstáculos típicos de un bosque, sino también que se sentía mucho más tranquila fuera de ese bosque por el que ya había vagado sola una vez. Anne pensó que quizás eso se debía a que la yegua no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de esa experiencia. '_Ahora que lo pienso… Yo tampoco tengo muy buenas experiencias en mis paseos por este bosque…_'.

El paso, rápido y constante de Ámbar, hacía que el frió viento le azotase la cara. Afortunadamente, aun era otoño. Así que, aunque el clima tan al norte era más frió en comparación al de la ciudad, aun no había nieve ni hielo, lo que les era favorable. Aun así, hacía frió y se le estaba empezando a helar la nariz. Y, si no fuera por las ropas elficas, la capa y los guantes (Adlanna había insistido en eso último '_Gracias Dios por darme una amiga tan lista!_'), estaba segura que ya sería un cubito de hielo. Esas ropas eran realmente cálidas para lo fino del tejido.

Aunque vestida así tenía un aspecto curioso. Con el traje verde típico de los elfos de los bosques y el cabello recogido, habría podido pasar por un elfo. Sin contar que ella no era tan guapa, ni su pelo era capaz de mantenerse desenredado después de un largo día de viaje, y que, ahora, su nariz ya estaba completamente congelada y muy posiblemente colorada también. Ah! Sí! Y tenía las orejas redondas, como muy bien había remarcado Guimli, añadiendo de paso lo poco que le gustaban las orejas picudas. Ganadose tres miradas asesinas más, antes de estallar en risas de nuevo.

Anne, quien al principio había dudado de las intenciones del enano, ahora estaba completamente convencida que Guimli, no sólo molestaba a los elfos expresamente (que novedad!), sino que lo estaba disfrutando y no pensaba parar en todo el viaje. Y, aunque por un lado lo sentía por los pobres elfos que tenían cara de estar hartos, por el otro se alegraba. De esta manera el viaje estaba siendo más entretenido y no se limitaba a las típicas conversaciones de '_que haremos cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza_', '_encontrar un buen lugar donde pasar la noche_' y, la favorita de Anne, '_si algo me ocurre dale a mi familia esta carta por mi_'. Vale, eso aún no había pasado…

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lento en esa oscura celda. No había vuelto a tener visitas, a excepción de las de los orcos que le traían la "comida", o más bien, el pan mohoso y agua turbia que ya estaba empezando a detestar. 

Estaba completamente seguro de que no había guardias tras la vieja puerta, pues no oía más que silencio al otro lado y sabía por experiencia que un orco nunca es silencioso. No para los oídos de un elfo. Venían dos veces al día a traerle la "comida". Así que supuso que debían venir al amanecer y al atardecer. Aunque no estaba muy seguro, había estado ahí encerrado durante tantos días sin ver el sol o las estrellas, que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Si no estaba equivocado, Anne debía estar a un par de días de camino. Así que tenía que poner su plan en práctica pronto o no impediría que la chica llegara hasta la fortaleza. Durante las largas horas de cautiverio había estado analizando los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar. No es que hubiera estado en muchas ocasiones y de eso ya hacía mucho, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en recordar la estructura de la vieja fortificación y sus puntos débiles. Así como intentar descubrir el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba prisionero.

Desde el primer momento sabía que la celda era subterránea. El sentimiento de desagrado que despertaba en él ese lugar así se lo indicaba. Por la humedad en las paredes supo que se encontraba en la parte norte de la fortaleza. Y por lo que había podido observar de la distribución del corredor las pocas veces que había podido echar una ojeada al exterior, parecía que la celda era una más en una larga y oscura galería. Y gracias a su buen oído, había podido localizar las escaleras hacía la superficie en el extremo sur del pasillo.

Así que, con el plan a punto, sus fuerzas prácticamente recuperadas y el tiempo empezando a agotarse, estaba decidido. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que se le presentara una buena oportunidad…

El tiempo pasaba lento en esa oscura celda y esperar era la peor parte…

* * *

Esperar era la peor parte… o eso es lo que había creído hasta ese momento… Hasta entonces Anne estaba convencida que no había mayor tortura que tardar cuatro días en recorrer una distancia que en su mundo no llevaba más de unas cuatro horas. '_bueno, vale, en tren de alta velocidad. Pero seguro que en coche no son más de doce…Cómo es posible que en este mundo todo vaya tan lento!_'. 

Legolas llevaba más de tres semanas desaparecido, hacía casi cinco días que no soñaba con él, desde que Saruman le reveló la ubicación de su escondite que no había vuelto a tener noticias y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, tardan cuatro días en llegar hasta allí! '_La Tierra Media necesita una buena red de carreteras!_'

Pero eso ya había pasado y desgraciadamente lo peor venía ahora. Habían llegado ante la fortaleza al anochecer. Tras echarle una pequeña ojeada habían encontrado indicios de actividad en el interior, así que Saruman había sido sincero con la ubicación de su escondite.

Se alejaron un poco del lugar y resguardados tras una escarpada colina, prepararon un pequeño campamento donde pasar la noche. Después de asignar los turnos de guardia, entre los que Anne no estaba, ya que, el primer turno que hizo lo pasó durmiendo como un bebé, así que Gandalf ya no la dejaba participar. '_Qué pena más grande!_'. Aunque parte de la culpa había sido de Aragorn, puesto que les había tocado hacer la guardia juntos y no sólo no la había despertado cuando se durmió, sino que encima estuvo fumando con su pipa y a Anne el humo del tabaco le causaba somnolencia. '_Ni que eso fuera culpa mía!_'.

Después de una suculenta cena a base de lembas y más lembas (y mil quejas por parte de Guimli), Aragorn sacó un viejo plano del interior de la fortaleza que habían encontrado en la biblioteca del Bosque Oscuro. Por el dibujo, se veía una fortificación emplazada entre dos laderas, de manera que la montaña a su alrededor proporcionaba una eficiente muralla natural. Lo único construido por el hombre, era una gran muro con la única entrada al recinto.

-"Aunque de eso no podemos estar seguros. Algunos de los documentos que encontramos en la biblioteca hablan de galerías subterráneas que llevan al otro lado de las montañas"- informó Aragorn. -"Dentro de la muralla hay una gran patio y mas allá de éste y directamente escavado en la roca, un conjunto de galerías, corredores y salas que forman la parte habitable de la fortificación."- siguió, mirando detenidamente a sus interlocutores, quienes se habían sentado a su alrededor para poder ver mejor el viejo mapa. -"Las galerías están construidas en forma de laberinto, para evitar visitas no deseadas en caso de que la puerta ceda."- añadió, abriendo otro plano que mostraba un seguido de pasillos que se entrecruzaban entre ellos. -"La zona sur está prácticamente en ruinas, así que Saruman debe haber bloqueado los accesos para inhabilitar esa sección."- señaló un conjunto de pasillos y salas. -"Así que debemos suponer que está en el área norte. Aquí están los salones principales"- señaló un par de salas en el mapa. -"Y esto son las mazmorras."- indicó después.

-"Y ahí es donde tiene a Legolas?"- preguntó Anne.

-"Es lo más probable"- confirmó el exmontaraz.

Los elfos hicieron una mueca. -"Tenía que estar bajo tierra"- murmuró Galen.

-"Eso no es problema para un enano"- dijo orgulloso Guimli.

-"Ni para nosotros"- respondió el elfo.

-"Aragorn, sigue por favor"- se apresuró en decir Gandalf, evitando así una nueva confrontación enano/elfos.

-"El plan es el siguiente…"- empezó, mirando directamente a Anne. -"… te presentaras ante la puerta sola."- dijo, con una mueca en la cara mostrando lo poco que le gustaba eso. -"Saruman ya debe saber que estamos de camino y que no vienes sola, así que lo mas probable es que no salga en persona a recibirte. Para evitarse sorpresas. Así que te harán entrar. Por lo que hemos visto no hay más de cuatro orcos vigilando la puerta, así que una vez dentro te deshaces de ellos y nos abres. Entendido?"- acabó Aragorn.

Anne lo miró perpleja unos segundos. '_Que me deshaga de los orcos y abra la puerta?_' -"Guau! Menudo súper-plan! Eso es todo lo que Thalion y tú habéis sido capaces de tramar?"-

Aragorn la miró un poco molesto. -"Fuiste tú la que quiso venir"-

-"Pero una cosa es venir y otra muy diferente entrar en una fortaleza llena de orcos yo sola!"- se quejó.

-"Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar el plan y hacer venir al ejercito del rey Thranduil"- sugirió Aragorn. -"Pero puede que para cuando entremos, Saruman ya se haya encargado de Legolas"-

Anne, suspiró. Sabía que tendría que hacer algo así. Pero enfrentarse a esos orcos ella solita… con el miedo y el asco que le daban… '_Al menos Saruman no tiene arañas gigantes trabajando para él._' -"No he dicho que no lo vaya hacer"- respondió un poco mas segura de lo que se sentía.

Aragorn sonrió antes de echarle una última mirada a la chica y recoger los mapas. -"Una vez dentro…"- siguió con el plan. -"buscamos a Legolas mientras Gandalf se encarga de Saruman."- Todos asintieron, aceptando el plan.

Mientras el resto de viajeros se disponía a prepararse para pasar la noche, Gandalf se acercó a Anne y se sentó a su lado.

-"Estas segura de que lo quieres hacer?"-

-"Sí"- respondió, bajo la antenta mirada del mago.

-"Bien"- murmuró éste. -"Vamos a recordar algunos hechizos que puede que te sean útiles, aunque te sugeriría que no los uses a menos que no tengas alternativa, pues Saruman puede detectar tu presencia."- le dijo serio. Y, tras esto, pasaron las siguientes horas recitando hechizos sin llegar a invocar nada que pudiera alertar al antiguo mago blanco.

* * *

Y al fin llegó la mañana… 

'_Cómo me he dejado convencer para hacer esto?_'. Respirando hondo por quinta vez desde que había llegado ante la gruesa puerta se dispuso a gritar, anunciando su presencia…

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por ahora, espero q os haya gustado._

_Dejad reviews! _

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	44. Fortaleza de Niebla

_hola! Aunq parezca sorprendente ya estoy aqui con otro capitulo!_

_Parece ser que me ha vuelto la isnpiracion y, sumado a q ultimamente no voy tan estresada como estos ultimos meses, el fic vuelve a estar en marcha._

_Muchas gracias por todos los review del capitulo anterior!_

**

* * *

**

**Cap 44: Fortaleza de Niebla**

Y al fin llegó la mañana…

'_Cómo me he dejado convencer para hacer esto?_'. Pensó, respirando hondo por quinta vez desde que había llegado ante la gruesa puerta. Se dispuso a gritar, anunciando su presencia…

-"Eh! Hay alguien?"- '_Qué original!_' gritó, esperando que desde el otro lado escucharan su voz y no notaran el miedo de paso. Esperó varios minutos, observando la gran puerta ante ella. _La Fortaleza de Niebla_ había llamado Aragorn a ese lugar y ahora comprendía bien el motivo. Desde el amanecer que esa bruma no había abandonado el lugar. No era espesa, así que no dificultaba la visibilidad, pero era fría y no dejaba pasar la luz solar, lo que, sin duda, debían agradecer los orcos.

Esperó un poco más y al no escuchar movimiento en el otro lado, volvió a intentarlo. -"Hola! Está Saruman en casa?"-

Ambar retrocedió un par de pasos cuando escucharon chirriar las gruesas puertas, poco a poco se fueron abriendo, mostrando una amplia explanada de tierra. Dos orcos aparecieron tras la puerta indicándole con gestos que entrara. Ambar bufó al ver los orcos. No le agradaban en absoluto, sentimiento que Anne compartía. Aun así tenían que entrar, así que, tranquilizando a la yegua con un par de palmaditas en su cuello, le indicó que siguiera a los orcos.

Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron tras ellas con un fuerte estrépito. '_Respira, respira_' intentaba tranquilizarse Anne mientras observaba detenidamente el patio interior sin perder de vista a los orcos en ningún momento.

Tal como había dicho Aragorn, ante ella había un gran patio de tierra batida que daba a lo que parecía una terraza. Tras esta había un alto muro de roca con una amplia puerta franqueda por altas estatuas a ambos lados. Ninguna de ellas estaba entera, había brazos y cabezas por toda la explanada, y los cuerpos, que en otros tiempos debieron ser blancos, continuaban erguidos en su ubicación original, con tonalidades grises y bastante desgastados por el clima y el paso del tiempo, formando grotescas formas.

Esa debía ser la entrada al interior de la fortaleza y a todas las galerías que la formaban. Y el camino hasta Legolas… Pero eso aún no era algo por lo que se tuviera que preocupar, por ahora tenía que encargarse de los orcos y abrir la puerta principal…

Volvió su vista a los orcos en cuestión quienes acababan de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Dos de ellos le hacían gestos para que desmontara, mientras que dos más se acercaban a ella procedentes de una pequeña caseta de guardia. Cuatro, tal como había dicho Aragorn. Ninguno de ellos había ido a avisar a Saruman, así que, a menos que usara su magia, el mago no sabría de su llegada.

Respirando hondo, bajó de Ambar. Vio como los oscuros ojos de la yegua no la perdían de vista. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada antes de girarse…

* * *

-"Crees que lo hará bien?"- preguntó Aragorn a Gandalf, desde su escondite cerca de la entrada a la fortaleza. 

-"Sí"- respondió el mago, observando la preocupación en el montaraz, añadió. -"No es el primer orco al que se enfrenta y ha mejorado mucho en estos meses"-

Aragorn asintió, pero no se sintió mas tranquilo. Mientras estuvieron en el Bosque Oscuro esperando que Saruman revelase donde se encontraba su escondite, ya le habían contado lo ocurrido durante el ataque a la ciudad, las hazañas de Anne y lo mucho que había mejorado, tanto con la espada como con la magia. Pero no podía más que preocuparse, a sus ojos no era más que una niña. Aunque había podido percibir un cambio sustancial en ella, más centrada y responsable, parecía haber aceptado su papel en la Tierra Media. Pero por otro lado, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla a la que tuvieron que perseguir hasta su mundo.

Observó de nuevo las puertas de la muralla. Seguían cerradas… Miró a sus compañeros, todos alerta y preparados. Guimli apretaba con fuerza sus hachas y miraba hacia la nada afinando su oído. También parecía preocupado, sin contar que había sido uno de los que más se había opuesto a que Anne fuera sola.

-"Lo que no entiendo es por qué Anne ha insistido tanto en venir con nosotros"- murmuró al fin el enano, saliendo de su trance. Aragorn sonrió al oír el comentario, como podía ser que Guimli no lo hubiese entendido aún?

El crujir de las puertas al abrirse le sacó de sus cavilaciones, poniendo sus sentidos alerta, igual que el de sus compañeros. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de Anne y Ambar cruzando lentamente el portón. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Al primero lo cogió por sorpresa. Dándole un golpe letal antes de que tuviera tiempo de verlo venir, el orco cayó muerto a sus pies. Lo que causó que los otros tres se pusieran en guardia. Preparando sus negras espadas y mirándola con muecas horribles. 

-"Quién quiere ser el siguiente?"- preguntó Anne y para su desgracia los tres dieron un paso al frente. '_Ups!_'

El que estaba mas cerca fue el que la atacó primero, gruñendo con cada nuevo sablazo. Anne los fue esquivando y bloqueando sin muchos problemas, hasta que un segundo orco se unió al letal baile.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse, nunca había peleado contra dos adversarios a la vez. Aunque estaba bastante convencida que pelear con Legolas era como pelar contra veinte, así que… concentrándose en la labor entre manos, sacó una daga corta con la izquierda, dando golpes con ambas armas a los dos orcos. Estos gruñían furiosos cada vez que la chica se escapaba de ellos, pues aunque ellos eran más fuertes, estaba bastante claro quien era más rápida.

Un par de golpes afortunados después, consiguió deshacerse de otro sólo para ver como el último de los orcos ocupaba el lugar que había dejado libre su compañero. Siguió atacando y defendiéndose lo mejor que pudo, pero sus brazos empezaban a resentirse de los fuertes golpes de sus oponentes. Siendo consciente de ello los orcos la estaban empezando a acorralar.

Le dio una patada en el estómago a uno, intentando ganar tiempo y centrarse en el segundo, bloqueó su ataque a un par de centímetros de su cara antes de hundir la daga en su hombro, evitando la armadura. Éste gruñó y, furioso, le dio un empujón a la chica, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo por el camino sus armas.

Su espada había caído a un metro de ella y la daga, que se había quedado clavada en el orco, cayó casi a la mitad del patio cuando éste la sacó de su cuerpo y la tiró con furia. Y, para mas problemas, el otro orco ya se había recuperado de la patada y la miraba con despreció.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó a por la espada. Nada más cogerla, se dio la vuelta quedando tumbada de espaldas, justo a tiempo para parar el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza. El orco utilizó toda su fuerza en ese golpe y Anne, incapaz de aguantar tanta presión por mucho más tiempo, veía como, lentamente, las dos espadas se acercaban peligrosamente a su pecho.

Era el momento, no podría vencer a esos orcos ella sola, o usaba su magia o moría ahí… Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Murmuró suaves palabras, pero antes de terminar el hechizo, el orco cayó a su lado, inmóvil.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su alrededor, sólo para ver a Ambar bufando y pateando enfadada al ultimo de los orcos. Y entendió lo que había pasado. La yegua le había dado un cabezazo al orco que la tenía acorralada dejándolo inconsciente. Lamentablemente, eso había hecho que el otro bicho fijase su atención en el animalito, quien miraba desafiante a su oponente.

Anne vio horrorizada como el orco se preparaba para atacar a Ambar. Rápidamente, se lanzó sobre él y, con un golpe seco, decapitó a la alimaña.

-"No te acerques a Ambar!"- gritó al cuerpo sin cabeza. Antes de girarse y acariciar a la oscura yegua, quien en respuesta, le arreó un suave cabezazo. -"Vamos a abrir esa puerta"- le susurró Anne.

* * *

-"Dónde está el prisionero?"- gruñía Guimli, alzando su hacha amenazadoramente sobre la cabeza del magullado orco, mientras Aragorn le mostraba el viejo mapa esperando que les señalara el lugar. 

-"Más vale que nos lo digas, los enanos tienen muy mal genio"- le presionó Aragorn.

El orco miró de uno a otro y después al mapa. Sin acabarse de decidir si la ira del enano sería peor que la de su amo cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido.

-"Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Gandalf a Anne, mientras ambos observaban como Ambar salía de la fortaleza e iba a buscar refugio con los otros caballos.

-"Sí"- suspiró la chica, mucho más tranquila ahora que ellos estaban allí. Una vez hubo abierto esa puerta, el resto del _equipo_ había entrado en la fortificación sin problemas. Los elfos se habían encargado de asegurar la zona y buscar posibles amenazas y Aragorn y Guimli se habían centrado en interrogar al único de los cuatro orcos que quedaba con vida. Varios minutos y amenazas después consiguieron la información que querían.

-"Bien. Tal y como sospechábamos le tiene prisionero en las mazmorras de la zona norte"- informó Aragorn al resto. -"En cuanto a Saruman, esta usando las salas más alejadas a la plaza, también en la zona norte."- Gandalf asintió.

-"Podemos fiarnos de él?"- preguntó Anne, no muy segura de la fiabilidad de las palabras de un orco. Al fin de cuentas, todos los orcos que había visto hasta ahora la habían intentado matar.

-"Más vale que nos esté diciendo la verdad"- gruñó Guimli. -"o volveré y le haré pedacitos con mi hacha!"- sentenció, antes de encerrarlo en la garita de los guardias.

Decididos y preparados, cruzaron la amplia plaza dirección a la entrada flanqueada por las destrozadas estatuas. Una vez al otro lado, avanzaron por el pasillo alumbrado débilmente por alguna que otra antorcha colocada en la pared. Su paso era lento, Galen iba en cabeza, asegurándose de que nada les acechaba en las sombras, atento a cualquier movimiento. Seguido de Aragorn, quien revisaba el mapa en cada encrucijada.

Pasaron de largo varias salas y galerías que les llevaban al área sur. Y siguieron avanzando siguiendo las indicaciones de Aragorn. '_Que por algo es el que lleva el mapa!_'

El interior de la fortaleza era bastante tétrico. Tanto las paredes de los pasillos como de las salas por las que habían pasado estaban decoradas con grandes murales. Ahora estaban descoloridos y era prácticamente imposible adivinar el motivo de la pintura, pero en sus buenos tiempos y con la luz adecuada debió ser un lugar bonito y agradable. Lo que era irónico, porque Anne no sentía que ese lugar fuese agradable ni mucho menos bonito. Tan oscuro… y esas caras desgastadas que la miraban desde las paredes le ponian los pelos de punta…

Llevaban unos quince minutos avanzando en silencio sin encontrar peligro a su paso cuando llegaron a una nueva sala. Mucho más amplia que las anteriores.

-"La sala de las hilanderas"- anunció Aragorn en un susurro.

Anne alzó una ceja. -"De las hilanderas?"-

-"Según dicen es la sala mejor iluminada"- dijo Aragorn, señalando los amplios ventanales. -"Por ese motivo la usaban las hilanderas y tejedoras."-

Anne asintió, no muy segura de creerse eso, ya que, si esa semi-oscuridad era la mejor iluminación del lugar, definitivamente esa gente no salía mucho!

Cruzaron la sala en silencio, manteniéndose cerca de la pared. Al pasar por el lado de los ventanales, Anne pudo ver los picos cercanos cubiertos de blanca nieve y, al mirar hacia abajo, la escarpada pared que acababa en roca viva justo por encima de la plaza exterior, la cual no pudo distinguir muy bien debido a la niebla que parecía haberse adueñado de la planta inferior del edificio.

Un suave empujón de Gandalf indicándole que siguiera avanzando la devolvió a la realidad. Se apresuró a seguir a Guimli y, poco después, ya estaban al otro lado de la sala, donde una amplia puerta les llevaba a una escalera de caracol.

-"Estas son las escaleras que estábamos buscando"- dijo Aragorn señalándolas en el mapa. -"Si bajamos por ellas, cuatro niveles más abajo encontraremos la entrada a las mazmorras."-

-"Y si subo un par de niveles, las salas superiores y Saruman"- añadió Gandalf. Aragorn asintió y, despidiéndose del mago con un simple golpecito en el brazo '_hombres!_' se acercó al primer escalón y les indicó a los demás que empezaran a descender. Guimli se despidió del mago de una manera similar a Aragorn y siguió a los elfos escaleras abajo.

-"Ten cuidado"- le dijo Gandalf a Anne, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, mientras la miraba con la típica cara de preocupación de Gandalf. Cara que sólo se relajó un poco, concediendo incluso una suave sonrisa, cuando Anne asintió.

-"Tú también"- dijo a su vez la chica, abrazando al mago, antes de seguir a Guimli por las escaleras.

La observó hasta que la espiral de las escaleras la ocultaron a su vista. Miró a Aragorn, quien seguía en el mismo lugar, con la expresión de preocupación de vuelta en su rostro. -"Aragorn…"- empezó a decir.

-"Cuidaré de ella"- acabó el montaraz por él. Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo perfectamente las preocupaciones del otro, y sin más, Aragorn empezó a descender las empinadas escaleras cerrando la marcha.

El mago blanco se quedó allí hasta que los suaves pasos del montaraz fueron inaudibles. Entonces, se giró y, cogiendo su vara con decisión, enfiló las escaleras en busca de aquel que tanto daño había causado.

* * *

Cuatro pisos y diez minutos después, habían llegado a la planta más inferior de la fortificación. A diferencia del resto de salas y corredores en los que habían estado, estos estaban directamente escavados en la roca, sin decoración ni ventanas. Sólo antorchas, sombras y una laberíntica red de galerías. 

Siguieron a Aragorn, quien parecía tener un buen sentido de la orientación ahí abajo. Y junto con Guimli, eran los únicos que mantenían la calma, pues la sensación de estar bajo tierra empezaba a incomodar a los elfos. Y la sensación de que todo estaba resultando muy fácil, a Anne.

Un par de corredores después, Galen les ordenó que pararan. Por lo visto, había oído ruido unos metros más adelante. Retrocedieron un poco y se ocultaron en la oscuridad de una de las galerías que habían dejado atrás. Esperaron en silencio, a cada minuto los elfos estaban más alerta, cogiendo con fuerza sus armas. Y, poco después, lo que los tenía tan preocupados, también fue oíble por los no-elfos presentes.

Pasos, fuertes y rápidos, que se acercaban a su posición. Galen alzó cinco dedos, indicando así el número de enemigos. Quienes sin duda eran orcos, pues ahora ya incluso podían oír sus guturales voces.

Aragorn indicó a los elfos que se preparasen y estos, sin perder tiempo, tensaron sus arcos desde la oscuridad. Las sombras de los orcos fueron visibles mucho antes que sus cuerpos, pero en cuanto los ojos de los elfos los tuvieron a tiro, lanzaron sus flechas sin piedad.

Tres orcos cayeron con la primera ráfaga. Los otros dos miraron a sus compañeros asombrados durante medio segundo antes de comprender lo que sucedía. Pero, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Galen y Guimli se lanzaron sobre ellos, matándoles sin problemas.

-"Debe haber un grupo de orcos vigilando las mazmorras"- dijo Aragorn. -"Un poco más adelante hay un par de salas que pueden estar usando. Tendremos que evitarlas"- añadió, señalando un camino alternativo al que pensaban seguir, mucho más largo, pero más seguro.

-"Ocultemos esto antes de que alguien los encuentre y den la alarma."- dijo Galen, mientras ayudado de otro de los guardias, cargaba con uno de los cuerpos y lo escondía en un estrecho y oscuro pasillo cercano.

Después de deshacerse de todos los cadáveres, siguieron avanzando. Al acercarse a la primera de las salas escucharon voces, o más bien, gruñidos. Aragorn había acertado y parecía que los orcos habían acampado ahí.

Tomaron un desvió por un pasillo secundario que les evitaría acercarse demasiado a los orcos. A diferencia de la galería principal por la que habían avanzado, esa no parecía haber sido usada recientemente. Estaba llena de escombros, lo que, sumado a que ahora la luz la proporcionaba una antorcha que llevaba Aragorn, hizo que el paso se volviera más lento.

Minutos después volvieron a salir a otra galería más amplia. Después de cerciorarse de que no había peligro, avanzaron por ella. El corredor descendía, adentrándose más en la montaña y en cierto punto se convirtió en escaleras. Bajaron por ellas, poco a poco en silencio. Sin romper la formación y con las armas siempre listas. Y al final, llegaron a un largo corredor con celdas a ambos lados.

La mayoría de las celdas no tenían puerta o la madera estaba tan vieja y podrida que estaban rotas y entreabiertas. Pero una de ellas destacaba entre las demás. De apariencia nueva y fuerte, con un brillante cerrojo de hierro, la puerta de la última de las celdas de la galería permanecía cerrada.

Intercambiaron una mirada antes de avanzar hacia ella.

* * *

Subió las escaleras sigilosamente. Su vara a punto en una mano y su espada en la otra. Sabía de la afición de Saruman por las torres, así que no le había asombrado nada que hubiese destinado las estancias más altas para él. 

Las escaleras acabaron en un amplio corredor. A diferencia del resto de la fortificación, estaba bien arreglado. La claridad que entraba por los ventanales hacia brillar el limpio mármol del suelo.

Siguió avanzando, mirando en cada una de las salas a su paso. En varias de ellas encontró libros, hierbas, minerales, ropas… Se paró a examinarlos, gran parte de ese material ya lo había visto antes, en Isengard. Cuanto tiempo llevaba usando Saruman ese lugar como escondite? No había arreglado el lugar y reunido todo eso en un par de semanas…

* * *

Impacientemente, entre Anne y Guimli abrieron la puerta, después de que el enano se deshiciera del cerrojo de un buen hachazo. Esperanzados, miraron dentro desde el umbral. Aunque la celda no era muy amplia, la poca luz que se filtraba por la minúscula ventana no ayudaba a ver mejor el interior. Estaba muy oscuro, pero en el rincón más alejado de la entrada les pareció ver un bulto. 

-"Legolas?"- susurró Anne, algo temerosa.

El bulto se movió y se giró hacia ellos. Anne y Guimli, y los demás tras ellos, lo miraron expectantes. Y entonces…

* * *

_Y entonces... se acaba el capitulo! jajaja. Que malvada q soy!_

_Se admiten apuestas sobre lo que va a pasar..._

_Espero q or haya gustado el capitulo, dejad review!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	45. Blefoblas returns

_Hola otra vez! Parece mentira, pero tengo otro capitulo listo. _

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me animan muchisimo. Supongo que todos habeis recivido la contestación al mail, de no ser asi no creo q tarde en llegaros._

_NaNi y Vero sois las unicas que no me habeis dejado una dirección de correo donde responderos, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegro de que os este gustando la historia!_

_Será o no será Legolas el "bulto" de la celda... se q soy mala por haber dejado el capitulo anterior ahi, asi q, seguid leyendo y lo sabreis!  
_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Cap 45: Blefoblas returns**

Impacientemente, entre Anne y Guimli abrieron la puerta, después de que el enano se deshiciera del cerrojo de un buen hachazo. Esperanzados, miraron dentro desde el umbral. Aunque la celda no era muy amplia, la poca luz que se filtraba por la minúscula ventana no ayudaba a ver mejor el interior. Estaba muy oscuro, pero en el rincón más alejado de la entrada les pareció ver un bulto.

-"Legolas?"- susurró Anne, algo temerosa.

El bulto se movió y se giró hacia ellos. Anne y Guimli, y los demás tras ellos, lo miraron expectantes. Y entonces…

-"Aaaah!"- gritó Anne, dando un salto hacia atrás del susto, y ayudando a un sorprendido Guimli a cerrar la puerta antes de que el _bulto _llegara hasta ellos. Le oyeron golpear y gruñir tras la gruesa madera. De los golpes la puerta tambaleó, así que Aragorn les ayudó a mantenerla cerrada mientras Galen y los otros elfos se hacían con un par de losas que parecían resistentes y trababan la puerta.

-"Si que se ha desmejorado Legolas estas últimas semanas"- dijo Guimli, aun resoplando por el esfuerzo y el susto. Anne asintió y sonrió.

-"Ese no era el príncipe Legolas"- informó uno de los elfos, serio, que no encontraba gracioso ni el incidente ni el comentario.

-"Y en que lo has notado, señor obvio?"- le increpó el enano. –"En el pelo?"-

El elfo ignoró el cometario volviendo su atención hacia la galería y el resto de las celdas.

-"El de Legolas es mas rubio"- murmuró Anne.

-"Y mas largo…"- corroboró Guimli.

-"Y limpio…"- añadió la chica, mirando con disgusto hacia la puerta.

El enorme orco que había dentro no paraba de aporrearla. Y entre el ruido de los golpes y los gritos estaba organizando un gran alboroto.

-"Le van a oír…"- susurró la chica.

-"Este es el lugar donde el orco nos ha dicho que retenían a Legolas"- dijo Aragorn pensativo mirando el mapa.

-"No teníamos que habernos fiado de él"- gruñó el enano. -"Cuando salgamos de aquí le voy a…"- Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por el rápido intercambio de palabras de los elfos. -"Grr"- se quejó Guimli. -"Decidlo de manera que todos lo podamos entender!"- añadió, refiriéndose a que habían hablado en élfico.

Anne miró de los elfos a Aragorn, y al ver su cara comprendió que lo había entendido bien. -"Vienen…"- El enano puso cara de comprender.

-"Cuantos son?"- les preguntó Aragorn.

-"Muchos"- respondió Galen. -"Llegaran en unos minutos"-

Aragorn miró a su alrededor con inquietud. Ese pasillo solo tenía una salida. Las escaleras por las que habían bajado, y por las que ahora bajaban los orcos. Estaban atrapados.

* * *

Gandalf recorrió varias habitaciones más, revisando los documentos y libros que había en ellas. Estudios de historia, alquimia, astronomía, herbó logia… Saruman había estado ocupado. 

Finalmente, entró en la última de las salas. Esta era más oscura. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con telas y sobre una larga mesa descansaban varios libros. Muchos de ellos estaban abiertos, mostrando elegantes letras y elaboradas ilustraciones. Las portadas de los que estaban cerrados contrastaban con las amarillentas páginas de los demás, pues eran negras, sin adornos ni letras.

Se acercó para mirarlos mejor y así confirmar sus sospechas. Solo los libros que guardan las enseñanzas del mundo tenebroso se encuadernan en cuero negro. Para señalarlos como peligrosos e, incluso, prohibidos.

En esa mesa había muchos, viejos volúmenes de magia negra, la mayoría de ellos los creía desaparecidos hacia años. Saruman los debía guardar en su torre para estudiarlos. Lo que le suscitaba una pregunta, durante cuanto tiempo les había engañado Saruman sobre su verdadero bando? Si había conseguido reunir esa biblioteca, sin duda había sido más del que él había creído…

Un débil golpe le sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo que centrara su atención de nuevo en la sala…

* * *

Anne miró a la galería no muy convencida. Aragorn la había obligado a ocultarse en una de las celdas. Guimli estaba con ella, cogiendo su hacha con decisión y asomando su cabecita para ver lo que ocurría fuera. La chica se asomó también. 

Varios orcos ya habían llegado al pie de las escaleras y miraban a los elfos y a Aragorn, quienes, desafiantes, les plantaban cara con los arcos listos a unos diez metros de ellos. A la señal del rey de Gondor, la primera ráfaga de flechas surcó la corta distancia clavándose en sus oponentes. Recargaron veloces y segundos después, una segunda ráfaga, llegaba a los orcos.

Éstos ni siquiera se preocuparon en buscar refugio, y empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos. Por cada uno que caía a causa de las flechas otro aparecía por las escaleras y ocupaba su lugar. De esta manera, pronto los tuvieron tan cerca que los arcos se volvieron inapropiados y fueron sustituidos por las espadas.

Afortunadamente, las reducidas dimensiones del corredor hacia que los orcos no pudieran atacar de vez, anulando así su ventaja en número. Lo que no impidió que, poco a poco, elfos y hombre empezaran a retroceder ante la fuerza del ataque orco.

Anne pudo ver desde su escondite como la batalla se iba acercando a su posición. Con cada paso que daban hacia ella, su corazón latía más rápido. Cogió su espada con fuerza, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.

Miró a Guimli, quien observaba inquieto la pelea balanceando su hacha, y de nuevo a la batalla. Ya estaban muy cerca…

Un orco se escapó del grupo y se dirigió a ellos. Dos pasos después su cabeza rodó por el suelo hasta los pies de Guimli, quien, con ese hachazo, había dado por empezada su participación en la pelea y centró su atención en otro de los orcos cercanos.

Varios más se habían dado cuenta de su presencia que había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento. Así que, pronto, Anne se encontró emparejada con un par de grandes, feos y mal olientes orcos. Les plantó cara, parando sus golpes y atacando, sin alejarse demasiado de Guimli, quien entre hachazo y hachazo a sus rivales, les dedicaba alguno a algunos de los de Anne.

Poco a poco el número de orcos fue decreciendo, lo que fue decantando la balanza a favor de Aragorn y compañía. Con un último esfuerzo, acabaron con los últimos, dando por finalizada la escaramuza.

-"Hay que salir de esta ratonera cuanto antes!"- dijo Aragorn, instándoles hacia las escaleras. Cuando Anne pasó por su lado la paró cogiéndola del brazo y la examino con la vista.

-"Estoy bien"- dijo ésta, antes de seguir a los demás escaleras arriba. No es que estuviera bien, lo que se entiende por _estar bien_. Estaba algo magullada, tenía un par de cortes en los antebrazos y, de no ser por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas a causa del reciente enfrentamiento, estaría muy asustada. Pero en la situación actual, quizás eso puede catalogarse como estar bien, no?

Desandaron lo andado, recorriendo el pasadizo por el que habían bajado en sentido contrario. Galen anunció que otro grupo de orcos se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellos, así que buscaron protección en una de las galerías secundarias, más oscuras y menos utilizadas por los orcos. Esperaron, atentos a cualquier sonido. Oyeron los pesados pasos de los orcos correr por la galería principal y pasar de largo la entrada al pasadizo donde se encontraban. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos más, pero no escucharon nada. Por ahora, les habían despistado.

-"Deben haber dado la alarma"- dijo Galen.

-"Pero como han sabido que estábamos aquí?"- preguntó Guimli. -"No nos habían visto"-

-"Y que más da!"- se quejó Anne, volviendo al tema importante. -"Donde está Legolas?"- Aragorn volvió a inspeccionar el plano. -"No nos habrás perdido?"- le preguntó la chica. El montaraz la miró alzando una ceja y Anne se limitó a alzar las manos como disculpa.

-"Puede que le hayan trasladado al saber que estábamos aquí"- aventuró Galen.

-"Nadie nos ha visto entrar!"- volvió a insistir Guimli.

-"Lo mejor es salir de aquí"- dijo Aragorn ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Anne y otra de Guimli.

-"Sin Legolas?"- dijeron a la vez.

-"No sabemos donde lo tienen ni cuantos orcos hay por estos pasadizos."- intentó hacerles comprender.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a protestar, escucharon pasos acercarse de nuevo a ellos. Los elfos se pusieron tensos y, a Anne le bastó la mirada que Galen le echó a Aragorn, para saber donde se dirigían esta vez los orcos.

-"Oh! Dios!"- susurró, mientras seguía al grupo por el oscuro pasadizo.

El avance fue lento, no solo por la oscuridad, sino también por los escombros que bloqueaban parte de la galería dificultando así su camino. Por si eso no fuese poco, los pasos y gruñidos de los orcos retumbaban en la roca cada vez con más fuerza, dejando claro que les estaban ganando terreno.

Anne corría siguiendo el poco resplandor que proporcionaba la antorcha de Aragorn, y mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, solo para ver oscuridad. Pero eso no la tranquilizaba, sabía que los orcos estaban cerca, podía oírlos. Un par de minutos después, pudo ver luz delante suyo. La galería por la que iban se unía a una de las principales, y por tanto, mejor iluminadas. Alegrándose por salir de esa oscuridad, aceleró un poco su paso.

La luz la iluminó de golpe, cegándola por unos instantes. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la claridad de la galería, lo que vio ante ella le hizo perder la respiración. No habían ido a parar a una galería, sino a una sala subterránea. Una ocupada por orcos para ser más exactos.

Los primeros segundos, antes de que los orcos fueran conscientes de la presencia de intrusos en su guarida, éstos parecían más interesados en uno de los pasadizos laterales, gruñendo y olisqueando el aire de este. Pero, en cuanto se percataron de que tenían compañía, se giraron hacia ellos y, entre sorprendidos y divertidos, prepararon sus armas.

-"Ahora si que la hemos hecho buena"- murmuró Anne, quien aunque con la vista fija en los orcos ante ella, seguía escuchando a los orcos perseguidores avanzar por el pasadizo. Pronto estarían allí, uniéndose a la decena de orcos que había en la sala, y acorralándoles.

-"Veis la galería que hay tras ellos"- dijo suavemente Aragorn, refiriéndose al pasadizo que segundos antes los orcos habían estado olisqueando. -"Es el camino más rápido a la galería principal y a las escaleras"-

'_Genial!_' pensó Anne desanimada. '_De los cinco pasillos que hay en esta sala tenía que ser ese!_'. Vio como sus compañeros preparaban sus armas y, segundos después, la batalla había empezado.

Los elfos disparaban sus arcos sin descanso, mientras que Aragorn y Guimli empuñaban sus armas con resolución. Anne preparó su espada y, resignada, esperó a que alguno de los orcos decidiera enfrentarse a ella. '_Yo no pienso ir a buscarles…_'. Para su sorpresa, se había quedado detrás del grupo, protegida así por Aragorn, Guimli y los elfos. Pues ningún orco cruzaba vivo esa barrera.

'_Si ellos se encargan de esos…A mi me tocan los que nos estaban persiguiendo?_' pensó, mientras miraba desconfiada a la galería por la que habían salido. El ruido de espadas de la sala no la dejaba escuchar bien, pero estaba segura que los orcos estaban cerca. No sabían cuantos eran, pero al juzgar por la cara que había puesto Galen, debían ser bastantes. Y, definitivamente, ya tenían suficientes orcos con los que había en la sala.

'_Valoremos la situación. Peleando contra un grupo de orcos, en una sala bajo tierra, de una fortaleza muy posiblemente llena de orcos, sin contar un mago asesino, sin pistas sobre donde puede estar Legolas y, a punto de ser acorralados por los orcos que nos han seguido por el pasadizo… Esto ya solo puede mejorar…_' Miró a su alrededor, como esperando que ocurriera algo que decantara la balanza en su favor, pero no ocurrió nada. La batalla seguía y los pasos cada vez se oían mas cerca, así que… '_Pues vale! Lo haré yo…_' Y alzando sus manos hacia la entrada al pasadizo del que provenían las fuertes pisadas murmuro el que ya se estaba convirtiendo en su conjuro estrella.

Ante ella, un fuerte muro de hielo se creo rápidamente cerrando el acceso al pasadizo. Gandalf la había prevenido sobre no usar la magia para que Saruman no supiera que ella estaba en la fortaleza, pero los orcos a su alrededor dejaba bastante claro que si el mago no sabia que estaban allí, poco faltaba. Se giro sonriendo satisfecha por su obra, solo para ver como los demás se habían abierto paso entre los orcos hacia la otra galería.

Corrió hacia ellos, dando algún que otro sablazo por el camino y les siguió en su intento de llegar al otro lado de la sala. Si bien el número de orcos había disminuido, aun quedaba un buen grupo, y les estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato.

Aragorn la cogió del brazo cuando se paró a su lado y la obligó a seguir corriendo hacia la entrada de la galería. Intentó protestar, pero la mirada del montaraz la hizo callar. Así que siguió avanzando. Detrás suyo, Aragorn y los demás seguían peleando con los orcos, impidiéndoles llegar hasta ella, otra vez.

Llegó a la galería y entró, ocultándose en las sombras. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes aun respirando con dificultad por la carrera. Poco a poco, consiguió calmarse y respirar con más normalidad. Así que sus bufidos ya no resonaban en la gruta. '_Entonces… Que es ese ruido?_'

Dio un par de pasos adentrándose más en la oscura galería hacia el origen de esa respiración y forzó su vista intentando distinguir algo entre las sombras. Cogió con fuerza su espada y… ahogó un grito cuando lo vio. Mucho mas grande que un orco, '_Y feo…_'. Ese ser llevaba en las manos una especie de garrote que acababa de lanzar en su dirección y que, afortunadamente, había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para verlo mejor. El ser, si bien era enorme, también era algo patoso, pues de la fuerza con la que había lanzado ese golpe, había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído al suelo.

Anne aprovechó los segundos de desconcierto para esconderse entre las sombras. Se aplastó contra una de las paredes y contuvo la respiración, esperando que ese bicho no la viese.

Lo vio ponerse en pie y mirar a su alrededor. Al avanzar hacia ella quedo iluminado por una antorcha cercana. '_Esto solo hace que empeorar_' pensó, al reconocer en los rasgos del monstruo que se trataba de un trol. '_Genial! Un trol para mi solita…_'

El trol dio un par de pasos hacia donde Anne se encontraba. Inspeccionando sus alrededores y olisqueando el aire. Anne se aplastó todo lo que pudo contra la dura pared, pero si seguía acercándose pronto la vería.

Un par de pasos mas y ya casi lo tenía encima. Más apurada que decidida, apretó la empuñadura de su espada y, dispuesta a darle un buen susto al trol y salir corriendo de vuelta hacia la sala, se preparó.

Vio avanzar al trol un paso más… y otro… y…

'_Aaaaaah!_' tuvo que gritar mentalmente porque una mano le tapaba la boca mientras que otra la sujetaba por la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Obligándola a agacharse, fue arrastrada por un pequeño pasadizo y segundos después, se encontró en pie en una especie de pequeña sala de suministros mirando los claros ojos que conocía tan bien y tanto había buscado.

-"Blefoblas!"- gritó al ver quien había sido su salvador antes de lanzarse a su cuello. Por suerte, el grito había quedado amortiguado por la mano que aun tapaba su boca y nadie más que ellos dos lo había escuchado. Y siguió estrujando al elfo sin ninguna intención de soltarse.

-"Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras"- le susurró Legolas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por separarse de ella.

-"Ah! Si?"- le murmuró Anne en el oído en tono inocente. -"No lo recuerdo…"-

-"Ya"- dijo el elfo, no creyéndose ni una palabra, aunque Anne estaba convencida de que estaba sonriendo. -"Y supongo que tampoco recordaras haberte puesto a llorar…"-

-"Pues no."- susurró Anne en el mismo tono inocente.

-"Claro"- suspiró Legolas. -"No puedo creer que me engañaras de esa manera."- añadió un poco más serio, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara.

-"Lo siento."- dijo con cara de estar realmente arrepentida de haberle engañado con un truco tan sucio como ponerse a llorar. -"Pero no me dejaste opción. Y en el sueño parecías herido…"- se separó un poco más de él para examinarle con la vista. -"Estas bien? Estas herido?"- le miró detenidamente como esperando que, igual que había sucedido en sus pesadillas, la camisa del elfo se llenada de sangre en cualquier momento.

Legolas notó el nerviosismo de la chica y, acercándola de nuevo a él, sin perder sus ojos de vista, le aseguró que se encontraba bien.

Anne asintió más tranquila. -"Que hacías aquí?"- le preguntó, como si acabara de darse cuenta lo extraño que era que Legolas estuviese vagando tan tranquilo por las galerías, cuando estas estaban repletas de orcos y se suponía que él estaba prisionero.

-"Me escapé de la celda esta mañana…"-

-"… y encerraste a un orco dentro."- terminó Anne la frase por él. Legolas se limitó a asentir. -"Lo hemos visto. Nos ha dado un buen susto… Sobretodo a Guimli."-

-"Esperaba poder escapar antes de que llegarais."- murmuró. Esa había sido su intención desde el principio, pero la única oportunidad para escapar se le había presentado esa misma mañana.

Por un motivo que desconocía, en vez de la pareja de orcos que solían ir a llevarle la _comida_ (pan mohoso y agua turbia), esta mañana solo había ido uno de ellos. Así que, había aprovechado la oportunidad. Cogiendo al orco por sorpresa y encerrándolo en la celda tras dejarlo inconsciente, había vagado durante horas buscando la salida de aquel laberinto subterráneo a la vez que esquivaba a los orcos que vigilaban el lugar.

Cuando por fin creyó haber dado con la galería que le llevaría a la superficie, pesados pasos le habían alertado de la presencia de orcos en ese pasillo. Así que, se había escondido en la penumbra de un corredor lateral esperando que el grupo de orcos pasara de largo, dirección a las mazmorras. Lo que le había llevado a pensar que habían descubierto su fuga. Pero, para su sorpresa, no era ese el motivo por el que el grupo se dirigía allí. Al pasar cerca de donde se encontraba escondido, les escuchó gruñir algo que sonaba parecido a "intrusos". En ese momento se dio cuenta que su fuga había sido tardía. Anne y los demás ya estaban en la fortaleza, por lo que decidió seguir a los orcos, y estos, le habían llevado hasta sus amigos.

La fuerte respiración del trol resonó en la pequeña sala haciéndole volver a la realidad. Notó como Anne se ponía tensa y se acercaba más a él.

-"No podrá entrar"- le susurró. -"el tamaño de la puerta no se lo permite"-

Desde el rincón donde estaban se podía ver la _puerta_ a la sala, o más bien dicho, el agujero en la pared que servía de puerta. En ese momento, la cara del trol apareció en la obertura, mirando al interior y olisqueando el aire, intentando adivinar donde había ido a parar su presa.

Tal como había dicho Legolas, la _puerta_ no era lo suficientemente grande como para que el trol pasara. Se agachó y metió la cabeza, pero sus hombros chocaron contra la roca. Gruñó enfadado y volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más, hasta que al final, desistió con un último gruñido y le vieron pasar de largo.

-"Deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás"- dijo Anne. -"Había muchos orcos en esa sala y ahora se les va a añadir un trol"- Legolas asintió. Salieron al pasillo, después de que el elfo se hubiese asegurado de que no había peligro y se acercaron cautelosamente a la entrada a la sala. Desde ahí, pudieron ver a Aragorn y Galen peleando contra los orcos restantes, mientras Guimli y los otros dos elfos centraban su atención en el trol.

Legolas se volvió hacia Anne y le quitó su espada de las manos. -"Que…"- empezó a protestar la chica.

El elfo le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar. -"No puedo salir ahí desarmado"- le susurró. -"Espéranos aquí"- y, tras darle un rápido beso, salió del oscuro pasillo y se unió a la batalla.

* * *

_Dios mio! Legolas ha vuelto! Bien!_

_Hasta yo me alegro, ya le estaba echando de menos. Solo lo siento por Gandalf q sale poquito en este capitulo, pero ya saldra en el siguiente.  
_

_Bueno, en este capitulo habia mucha acción (no os podreis qejar) y escribirla me ha dejado agotada! Casi tanto como estar ahí..._

_Así q espero vuestro reviews para recuperarme mas rapido, jajaja._

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	46. Magos vs Arquitectos

_hola, hola, pajaritos! _

_Pues ya estoy aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo lleno de acción, aventuras y... orcos, muuuuuchos lindos orquiros para vosotros._

_Espero q os guste! _

_

* * *

_

**Cap 46: Magos vs Arquitectos  
**

-"Deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás"- dijo Anne. -"Había muchos orcos en esa sala y ahora se les va a añadir un trol"- Legolas asintió. Salieron al pasillo, después de que el elfo se hubiese asegurado de que no había peligro y se acercaron cautelosamente a la entrada a la sala. Desde ahí, pudieron ver a Aragorn y Galen peleando contra los orcos restantes, mientras Guimli y los otros dos elfos centraban su atención en el trol.

Legolas se volvió hacia Anne y le quitó su espada de las manos. -"Que…"- empezó a protestar la chica. 

El elfo le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar. -"No puedo salir ahí desarmado"- le susurró. -"Espéranos aquí"- y, tras darle un rápido beso, salió del oscuro pasillo y se unió a la batalla.

Aragorn sonrió a su amigo en cuanto lo vio, centrando de nuevo su atención en los orcos segundos después. Los elfos hicieron una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y Guimli le dio tal hachazo al trol que lo hizo tropezar y caer de culo al suelo. Después le echó una mirada a Legolas que decía algo así como '_como ves principito, te llevo mucha ventaja!_', a lo que Legolas respondió decapitando a un orco cercano y lanzando a otro contra la pared, antes de volverse hacia Guimli y sonreírle de manera desafiante.

Pero, aunque la ayuda de Legolas fue agradecida por todos, la batalla no parecía ganada ni lo más mínimo. El trol les estaba dando muchos problemas, no importaba el número de hachazos de Guimli, el bicho seguía poniéndose en pie como si nada.

Legolas se fijo en que al otro lado de la sala un bloque de hielo tapaba el acceso a uno de los pasadizos. Un sentimiento de orgullo empezó a aflorar en su mente, dejándolo de lado para más tarde, se volvió a centrar en la pelea. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes parecían cansados, a los orcos, quienes no iban a darles tregua y hacia la galería donde estaba Anne. Y, esperando que ella estuviera preparada, les indicó a los demás que se retiraran hacia allí.

Varios minutos después, todos estaban cerca de la entrada, así que sin entretenerse mas con los orcos que aun quedaban con vida, se apresuraron a entrar en la galería. Tal y como Legolas había planeado, Anne no desaprovechó la oportunidad y repitió el hechizo, creando un resistente muro de hielo que les separaba de sus enemigos.

Aragorn y Guimli se acercaron al muro un tanto sorprendidos y pasaron sus manos sobre el. -"Crees que hacer magia es una buena idea?"- pregunto al fin Aragorn.

-"Bueno"- dijo Anne encogiéndose de hombros. -"Ya saben que estamos aquí, no?"-

Aragorn asintió, después se volvió hacia Legolas y, tras examinarlo bien con la vista y asegurarse de que no estaba herido, le tiró un bulto que había llevado todo el tiempo en la espalda a forma de mochila.

Legolas lo atrapó al vuelo y sonrió cuando vio lo que era. Su arco y sus espadas. Se las colocó correctamente mientras el resto ya avanzaban por el pasadizo. Pero aun no habían avanzado ni dos pasos cuando ocurrió algo sorprendente.

Escucharon una gran explosión y una lluvia de frías piedras cayo sobre ellos. Pero al fijarse mejor, Anne, con espanto, se dio cuenta que no eran piedras, sino trocitos de hielo! '_No puede ser!_' Al alzar la vista pudo ver como el fuerte muro tenia un boquete en el centro por el que un par de orcos ya intentaban pasar.

-"Como…"- empezó Anne, mientras Legolas la tiraba del brazo para que siguiera avanzando y los elfos tensaban sus arcos para acabar con las oscuras criaturas. -"Pero si los orcos no hacen magia!"- dijo al fin, aun bastante sorprendida. -"Como lo han hecho?"-

Para su sorpresa y la de todos, una nueva explosión acabo de destrozar lo que quedaba de muro, dejando así vía libre a sus enemigos. Anne se paró en seco, haciendo que Guimli, quien iba detrás, casi chocara con ella. Ignorando las protestas del enano, alzo las manos y creó un nuevo muro. Miró de nuevo satisfecha su obra hasta que, un minuto después, este también salía volando por los aires.

Más intrigada que sorprendida, repitió el proceso tres veces, solo para ver como los tres muros se volvían añicos. -"Pero como…"-

Los demás observaron el espectáculo intranquilos. Los orcos cada vez estaban más cerca y Anne no parecía dispuesta a rendirse. Sin tiempo que perder, Aragorn le hizo una seña a Legolas antes de ordenar al resto que siguieran avanzando. Legolas se acercó a Anne, quien había pasado de estar intrigada a mirar con odio a las horribles criaturas que habían destrozado sus preciosos muros, y sin previo aviso, se la cargó al hombro y se apresuró en seguir a los demás.

-"Se caminar, sabes!"- se quejó la chica, desde la espalda del elfo.

-"Pues no lo estabas demostrando"-

Anne le echó una miradita asesina al cogote del elfo antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en los orcos. '_Bueno, si no tengo que preocuparme por correr…_' pensó, mientras alzaba sus manos y repetía el hechizo.

Avanzaron por la galería a toda prisa. Delante suyo ya se podían ver las escaleras que los llevarían al nivel del exterior y a sus espaldas los orcos seguían atravesando los destrozados muros de hielo que Anne no se cansaba de alzar una y otra vez.

Para cuando Legolas la dejó en el suelo al pie de la escalera, no solo estaba sorprendida, intrigada y enfadada, sino que además estaba muy cabreada. '_Os creéis muy listos por haber contrarestado mi hechizo, eh?... Contrarrestad esto!_'. Y acto seguido, una gruesa grieta se creo en la pared cercana y avanzó hacia los orcos, haciendo temblar techo y suelo a la vez. Las oscuras criaturas miraron la grieta acercarse a ellos peligrosamente y gritaron, sorprendidos, al ver caer el techo sobre sus cabezas.

-"Ja!"- gritó Anne. -"Que vais a hacer ahora, eh? Pringadillos!"- Y se giró con cara de satisfacción dispuesta a subir las escaleras y salir de esa horrible fortaleza. Pero un ruido a su espalda la hizo volverse. El techo que había caído sobre los orcos tapando parte del pasadizo había debilitado la estructura de la antigua galería. De manera que, ahora, la enorme grieta de las paredes se dirigía, amenazadoramente, hacia ellos.

-"Ups!"- tragó saliva Anne antes de dar media vuelta y subir volando las escaleras hacia sus compañeros.

-"Corred!"- escuchó la voz de Aragorn gritar. Algo innecesario puesto que todos estaban corriendo ya.

-"Buen trabajo"- murmuró el enano cuando Anne llegó a su lado.

-"Soy mago, no arquitecto!"- se defendió la chica, mirando de reojo a Guimli y después al alud de piedras que les perseguía.

Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, escuchando como el techo tras ellos se desplomaba. Al llegar al piso superior, oyeron un gran estruendo y, de golpe, se hizo el silencio, solo interrumpido por el ruido de sus pasos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Al volverse, una inmensa nube de polvo cubría la sección de escaleras que llevaban al nivel de las mazmorras y por las que acababan de subir. Cuando la densa nube se dispersó vieron que el acceso al piso inferior había quedado completamente bloqueado por un montón de rocas y escombros.

-"Ha ido de poco"- dijo Aragorn echándole una mirada a Anne que a ella le pareció un poco de reproche.

-"No me mires así"- le dijo la chica. -"Seguro que eso no lo pueden cruzar"- añadió, refiriéndose a los orcos que habían quedado atrapados en el otro lado del destrozado túnel.

-"Seguro…"- murmuró el montaraz, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir subiendo las escaleras seguido del resto.

-"Deberías ir con un poco de cuidado"- le susurró Legolas, quien se había quedado el ultimo del grupo junto a Anne. -"Casi nos sepultas a nosotros también"-

-"Te aseguro que esa no era mi intención. Pero es que esos orcos…"- dijo mirando con cierta ira el montón de piedra que cubría las escaleras.

-"… han destruido tus muros de hielo y te han hecho enfadar. Lo se."- terminó Legolas la frase por ella.

Anne asintió. -"Me pregunto como lo habrán hecho? Los orcos no hacen magia, verdad?"- le preguntó al elfo, mientras le seguía escaleras arriba.

-"No"- respondió éste, pensativo. La miró unos segundos antes de añadir. -"Controla tu genio, quieres? Me gustaría volver a ver el sol!"-

A Anne no se le escapó la media sonrisa en la cara de Legolas antes de que este empezara a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

-"No lo he hecho expresamente!"- le gritó acelerando el paso para seguirle.

Hacia tiempo que había aprendido a controlar su poder y no dejaba que lo que sentía interfiriera en sus hechizos. Pero como ella también tenía ganas de volver a ver el sol, decidió que lo mejor seria seguir al elfo fuera de allí, preferiblemente sin discutir o volver a enfadarse. '_Vale más prevenir…_'

Dos pisos más arriba y habían llegado al nivel del patio. Avanzaron rápidamente por los largos corredores y salas por las que ya habían pasado al entrar en la fortaleza y, más rápido y sencillo de lo que esperaban, ya estaban a pocos metros de la puerta principal.

La niebla del exterior parecía haberse vuelto más densa con el paso de las horas. Pues ahora, muy poca luz se veía en el exterior. Siguieron avanzando y segundos después cruzaron la puerta y salieron al patio de tierra.

-"Que bien!"- suspiró Anne al sentir el aire fresco del mediodía llenar sus pulmones. Si bien, aun estaban en el patio interior de la muralla, al menos ya no estaban dentro de la fortaleza. Vio como los demás también respiraban más tranquilos, sobretodo los elfo, quienes se erguían aliviados de estar en el exterior.

-"Que bien!"- volvió a decir, pero esta vez en un tono no tan optimista, al ver lo que les estaba esperando enfrente. Casualmente, justo entre ellos y la salida.

Todos volvieron la vista al lugar donde la chica estaba mirando. Como una reacción automática, elfos, hombre y enano, empuñaron sus armas listos para el ataque.

'_Esto no va a acabar nunca?_' pensó Anne, mirando desesperada al gran número de orcos que les barraba el paso.

Desafortunadamente, esa no era la única sorpresa. Tan pronto como los orcos habían empezado a gruñir y picar con furia sus espadas contra los escudos. El mismo jaleo pudo oírse proveniente del interior de la fortaleza.

Anne se giró hacia la puerta por la que acababan de salir. No era tan ingenua como para creer que los únicos orcos que había en la fortaleza eran los que vigilaban las mazmorras. Pero tampoco era necesario que todos se citaran en el patio justo cuando ellos intentaban salir, no?

-"Son muchos"- escucho decir a Galen. -"Si nos rodean nunca saldremos de aquí"- No sonaba como si hubiese perdido la esperanza. Más bien como una simple afirmación.

-"Les plantaremos cara"- gruñó Guimli ladeando su hacha.

Anne miró de los orcos apostados en la muralla a la puerta de la fortaleza, de donde los ruidos llegaban cada vez más cercanos. '_Donde está Gandalf? Espero que no se haya encontrado con ellos…_' Notó como Legolas la cogía del brazo para obligarla a quedarse tras él. En otros momentos ese gesto la habría molestado. Es que acaso no había demostrado que puede enfrentarse a unos cuantos orcos sin ayuda? Pero una cosa son unos cuantos y otra muy diferente medio ejercito, bien armados, mirando con odio y golpeando sus espadas y escudos con furia.

La escena era aterradora y el hecho de que Legolas estuviera allí mostrando su preocupación por ella, la hacia sentir un poco menos aterrada. Pero no demasiado…

Los orcos del interior de la fortaleza ya casi estaban allí. Sus figuras empezaban a salir de las sombras, directos al exterior y a ellos.

'_Puede que no sirva de mucho, pero…_' Alzó sus manos y por veinteava vez murmuró su mejor hechizo. Un grueso muro de hielo empezó a crearse desde el suelo, alzándose veloz para bloquear la puerta de la fortaleza. Aun no se levantaba más de un metro del suelo, cuando el primer orco fue visible. Miró con desagrado al muro y…

-"Ahora ya se lo que ocurre…"- murmuró Anne, mientras veía como su muro era destruido antes incluso de haber acabado de formarse.

* * *

Revisó los ejemplares de magia negra que Saruman había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Tenia una colección muy completa… '_y peligrosa'_. Pensó el mago blanco ojeando las antiguas escrituras de los libros.

De pronto, un suave sonido se escucho en la silenciosa sala. Gandalf se giró lentamente hacia el otro lado la habitación, su vara lista en su mano. Si no estaba equivocado, el ruido provenía de la estantería que había en la pared opuesta a la ventana.

Se acercó a ella, poco a poco, no haciendo el más mínimo ruido y la escudriñó con la vista. No tenía nada de especial. De madera vieja y descuidada, los prestaches sostenían algunos libros viejos. Dio un paso más hacia ella, aun así estaba a un par de metros de distancia y observó. Si bien sus ojos no eran capaces de ver nada remarcable, su instinto le decía que había algo más. Dejó vagar su vista unos segundos hasta que lo vio…

La alfombra a sus pies estaba mal colocada, justo donde debería descansar rozando la pared había un pliegue. Se inclinó y la apartó, revelando una especie de puerta en el suelo. La abrió con prudencia, el interior estaba muy oscuro, así que se vio obligado a crear un halo de luz con su vara. La clara luz le permitió ver unas empinadas escaleras que descendían.

Con la vara delante suyo para iluminar el camino, las bajó cautelosamente. Un par de minutos después había llegado ante una puerta vieja pero de apariencia resistente. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. La empujó un poco, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero ni siquiera se movió.

-"Panta tangwa"- murmuró y acto seguido se escucho el suave click de la cerradura al abrirse. Empujó la puerta y la abrió del todo. Al otro lado se veía una gran sala de paredes y suelos de mármol blanco. Estaba bien iluminada gracias una amplia balconera que dejaba entrar el sol.

Con una simple mirada a su vara, esta dejó de resplandecer. Echando un último vistazo desde la puerta, entró en la sala. Caminó sigilosamente, observando que una de las puertas que daban a la terraza estaba abierta. Cuando estuvo más o menos en el centro de la habitación, una fuerte ráfaga de aire se arremolinó a su alrededor haciendo que la puerta tras él se cerrara de golpe.

Sin tan siquiera mirar hacia atrás, Gandalf se paró donde estaba y apoyó su vara en el suelo. -"Muéstrate!"- dijo en tono severo.

Una fría risa resonó en la sala y una nueva ráfaga de viento le rodeo, pero al mago le fue imposible captar la procedencia de la risa.

-"Basta de juegos!"- dijo Gandalf, serio. -"No te servirán de nada"-

-"Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de enfrentarte a mi y salir victorioso, Gandalf?"- se escucho la suave voz de Saruman, mientras una alta figura entraba a la sala desde el balcón, rodeado por el brillo del sol.

Gandalf se limitó a mirarle sin responder.

-"Ah! Si! Lo olvidaba. Ahora eres Gandalf el Blanco"- dijo con cierta sorna. -"Como si eso pudiese ayudarte."-

-"Te doy la posibilidad de entregarte por voluntad propia"- le dijo Gandalf. -"Esta situación no tiene por que empeorar"-

-"Entregarme?"- rió el viejo mago. -"A quien? Al rey Thranduil? Por haber atacado su ciudad?... O a ti?... Al gran Gandalf…"-

-"Acepta lo que te ofrezco, Saruman. Es lo mejor que vas a sacar de todo esto"-

-"Y si no lo hago que harás? Me vas a matar? A mi? A tu mentor y amigo?"- dijo, en un tono algo mas dulce.

-"Haré lo que tenga que hacer"- le dijo Gandalf, sin dudar.

Saruman sonrió. -"Antes deberías ver algo"- y, sin esperar contestación, dio media vuelta y salio al balcón.

Gandalf le siguió, quedando a su lado en la amplia terraza, extrañamente iluminada por el sol que se filtraba a través de la niebla que lo cubría todo. El viejo mago le hizo una seña con su brazo para que mirase hacia abajo.

El balcón daba al patio de tierra entre la muralla y la entrada a la fortaleza. Y, aunque un poco difuminado por la densa niebla, no le fue difícil distinguir la escena. En el patio se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje, junto con Legolas, pero no eran los únicos. Un gran número de orcos les impedía el paso hacia el exterior de la fortificación.

-"Crees que tienen alguna posibilidad?"- preguntó divertido Saruman.

-"No tengo ninguna duda al respecto"- respondió, volviendo su vista a su interlocutor.

Éste sonrió. -"Estas seguro?"-

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una explosión y, del interior de la fortaleza, salió un gran número de orcos, quienes, de una manera sorprendentemente ordenada y rápida, rodearon a sus oponentes.

Gandalf miró de sus amigos a Saruman. Por primera vez desde que supo donde se encontraba el viejo mago, dudó sobre que hacer.

Saruman se limitaba a mirarle sonriente, sabiendo perfectamente en que se debatía la mente de su, en otros tiempos, amigo. -"No es fácil elegir, verdad?"- le increpó. -"Puedes hacer lo que has venido a hacer y enfrentarte a mi. Pero eso te llevara tiempo. Para cuando acabes conmigo, puede que llegues tarde para ayudarles. Eso si me vences, claro."- añadió con una sonrisa. -"Y si les vas a ayudar primero. Te aseguro que cuando vuelvas a buscarme ya no estaré aquí. Pero eso ya lo sabias…"-

Gandalf le miró unos segundos, decidiendo que hacer. Volvió su vista al patio donde los orcos empezaban a acortar distancia entre ellos y sus presas.

-"Te ayudaré a decidirte"- dijo Saruman, interrumpiendo el silencio. Y, alzando una de sus manos, el ejército orco se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

_Ooooh! Q malvado es Saruman! _

_Pues esto es todo por ahora, espero q os haya gustado y dejad review!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	47. La huida

_Hola! Aqui os dejo otro capitulo! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! _

_Espero que os guste!_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Cap 47: ****La huida**

Lo había visto… Ese orco había lanzado una especie de frasco al muro y este había volado en mil pedazos.

-"Una poción…"- murmuró. -"Saruman les ha repartido una poción para contrarrestar mi hechizo! Será cabrón!"-

Pero sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas por la avalancha de orcos que salió de la fortaleza y, rápidamente, les rodearon.

Aragorn y Guimli miraron a su alrededor, esperando el ataque. Los elfos se mantuvieron quietos, con los arcos a punto. Y Anne se agarró a la camisa de Legolas, quien le daba la espalda, mientras con la otra mano cogía con fuerza su espada.

Los minutos pasaron lentos. Los orcos seguían gruñendo y golpeando sus espadas y lanzas contra los escudos y el suelo, pero no se movían de donde estaban. Parecía que estuvieran esperando una señal.

El momento se estaba haciendo interminable… Hasta que, sin previo aviso, se abalanzaron sobre ellos…

Gandalf vio horrorizado como, a la señal de Saruman, todas las oscuras criaturas que llenaban el patio se lanzaron sobre sus amigos. Sin dudarlo un segundo alzó su vara al cielo. Los rayos de sol que caían sobre la niebla cobraron un brillo blanco y atravesaron la densa bruma, creando un círculo de luz solar sobre el patio.

Legolas, Anne, Aragorn y los demás quedaron bañados por los cálidos rayos del sol. Los orcos, que por naturaleza detestan la luz, se apartaron instintivamente de ellos. Gritando y observándoles, entre sorprendidos y furiosos, desde su posición resguardada por la niebla. Sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia la claridad.

El grupo miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Medio segundo antes un mar de orcos se lanzaba sobre ellos y ahora, de la nada había salido esa luz, casi cegadora, que los mantenía a raya.

-"Gandalf"- murmuró Anne, mientras con la vista le buscaba por el patio. Pero no había rastro de él. -"Donde…"-

-"Allí"- le señaló Legolas el balcón de la torre más alta, donde se encontraban dos blancas figuras. Distinguió a Gandalf apenas un momento, antes de que desapareciera corriendo hacia el interior. La otra figura, quien supuso que sería Saruman, le miró retirarse sin inmutarse y, poco después, probablemente después de asegurarse de que el mago blanco estaba lejos. Alzó una de sus manos hacia la niebla.

Para asombro de todos y la alegría de los orcos, con ese gesto estaba consiguiendo que el pequeño claro de luz que había creado Gandalf se hiciera cada vez más pequeño. Obligándoles a agruparse y dando pie a los orcos a que siguieran avanzando hacia ellos. Sus oscuros ojos fijos en sus presas ahora que ya no estaban tan lejanas.

Sin esperar más, los elfos empezaron a lanzar sus flechas contra los orcos que estaban más cerca. Pero, dado el gran número de enemigos, perder a unos pocos de los suyos no era lago que les hiciese retroceder.

-"Venid aquí, caras bonitas!"- murmuraba Guimli, pasándose el hacha de una mano a otra, preparado para la batalla.

-"Yo preferiría que no vinieran"- susurró Anne, quien seguía cogida a la camisa de Legolas. Éste por su parte, lanzaba una flecha tras otra, consciente del cuerpecito que se escondía tras él.

-"Aguantad!"- ordenó Aragorn. -"Gandalf llegará en cualquier momento"- dijo, esperando así animarles un poco más. Pero lo cierto era que ya los tenían muy cerca. Unos minutos mas y estarían al alcance de sus espadas.

A Anne le pareció ver como uno de los orcos, uno especialmente feo y con varias grapas en la cabeza, ponía una cara rara, como si estuviera pensando y eso le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. En otras circunstancias se hubiese reído. Poco después, vio como se le iluminaba la cara y, alzando la lanza que tenía sobre su hombro, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos.

'_Joder!_' fue el primer pensamiento de Anne. Por suerte, el segundo fue algo más coherente. -" Vara tel' Seldarine!"- gritó, con su mano libre alzada hacia la lanza y la otra sin soltar a Legolas.

El hechizo de protección que la había protegido a ella, Adlanna y Pilindiel de la araña gigante, volvió a funcionar a las mil maravillas. La lanza chocó contra una especie de escudo transparente que, naciendo de las manos de Anne, se extendía de forma circular cubriéndoles en parte.

Los orcos observaron caer la lanza al suelo con expresión de haber acabado de aprender una gran lección.

'_Dios! Que no estén pensando lo que pienso que están pensando... _'

Ahora un grupo de orcos levantaron sus lanzas a la vez. Unas veinte lanzas volaron hacia ellos segundos después. Anne volvió a alzar su brazo libre y a murmurar las mismas palabras. De nuevo, las lanzas rebotaron contra el invisible escudo, cayendo sonoramente al suelo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de deshacer el hechizo, otro grupo de lanzas volaban hacia ellos. Los orcos repitieron la misma acción otras tres veces.

-"Es que no se dan cuenta que no sirve de nada…"- murmuró Guimli, que no era el único sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de esos seres.

-"Intentan desviar nuestra atención"- observó Aragorn.

-"Pero de que… "- Legolas fue interrumpido por un agudo grito. Se giró asustado para ver como Anne se cogía el brazo que había tenido alzado segundos antes.

-"Quema"- contestó a la pregunta en los ojos del elfo, mientras se frotaba el brazo y movía la mano, como examinando los daños. Legolas se acercó mas para echarle un vistazo a la chica, pero otra lluvia de lanzas se dirigía a ellos de nuevo. Así que Anne volvió a alzar el dolorido brazo y repetir el proceso. Bloqueando las lanzas y haciéndolas caer al suelo junto a las demás. Pero Legolas pudo ver que, entre las lanzas, uno de los orcos había tirado también una especie de frasco… '_como el que ha destruido el muro de hielo!_'.

De un manotazo, intento agarrar el brazo de Anne y bajarlo. Pero para cuando lo alcanzó, el frasco ya se había estampado contra el escudo, derramando su contenido sobre la transparente superficie, haciendo que se desvaneciera de manera errática. En su mano, el brazo de Anne temblaba. Y, aunque esta vez no había gritado, notó como la chica, ahora apoyada contra su pecho, respiraba con dificultad, conteniendo el dolor.

-"Estoy bien"- dijo al fin, separándose un poco de él y volviéndose a frotar el brazo.

Pero el elfo volvió a acercarla a él y le examinó el brazo. Una fea marca roja, similar a una quemadura, ocupaba parte de la piel de la mano y el antebrazo.

-"Estoy bien"- volvió a decirle, esta vez sin intentar apartarse.

Legolas la miró unos segundos. Claro que no estaba bien, a quien quería engañar? Esa quemadura debía de doler. Volvió la vista al orco que había lanzado el frasco. Éste les observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Antes de que la sucia criatura tuviera tiempo de parpadear, una larga flecha con afilado metal en un extremo y doradas plumas en el otro, le había atravesado el corazón.

La flecha de Legolas había dado comienzo a un nuevo ataque. Los orcos volvían a mirarles furiosos y varios de ellos se preparaban para tirarles sus lanzas. No hizo falta decirlo en voz alta. Tanto los elfos como Aragorn dispararon sus arcos solo a aquellos orcos que les amenazaban con sus lanzas, mientras que Guimli lanzó una de sus hachas y le abrió la cabeza a uno que llevaba varios de esos frascos en sus manos.

La pelea continuo de la misma manera varios minutos. Los orcos gritadotes furiosos desde su posición sin poder acercarse a ellos a causa de la luz solar y ellos disparando sus flechas a todo aquel que tuviera una lanza, arco o simplemente pareciese una amenaza.

Pero, para que engañarse, no era la mejor de las tácticas. Tarde o temprano iban a quedarse sin flechas y Guimli ya no podía permitirse perder otra hacha, pues era la única que le quedaba.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, la niebla volvía a tomar la densa consistencia que había tenido minutos antes, y , poco a poco, empezaba a impedir de nuevo la entrada del sol, obligándolos a reagruparse con los orcos cada vez más cerca.

Ya estaban casi espalda contra espalda, completamente rodeados por las oscuras criaturas. Éstas, aunque habían perdido a un buen número de compañeros, estaban cada vez más excitadas al notar como la luz cedía y pronto nada les impediría lanzarse sobre sus presas.

Anne miró al cielo. La niebla estaba a punto de obstruir por completo el paso de la luz. La nube cada vez más densa y oscura, hasta que al fin, los últimos rayos de sol que rozaban su piel, se desvanecieron.

Casi de inmediato, los orcos gritaron al unísono y, tras echarles una mirada llena de odio, se lanzaron sobre ellos con las armas en alto.

-"No os separéis!"- gritó Aragorn, instándoles a mantener la posición.

Los elfos ya habían cambiado sus arcos por las espadas y, con la vista fija en sus enemigos, les esperaban sin perder la calma. Guimli balanceaba su hacha mientras miraba de un orco a otro decidiendo a cual golpear primero. Medio segundo después se dio cuenta de que era una elección demasiado difícil, así que, con el mismo golpe, les dio a los dos, haciendo brotar de sus cuerpos un chorro de sangre negra.

-"Puaj!"- se quejó, al quedar bañado en ella. -"Que asco!"- siguió quejándose, mientras tumbaba a un par de orcos mas.

Legolas luchaba al lado de Aragorn, intentando no alejarse demasiado de sus compañeros y con un ojo puesto en todo momento en Anne, quien, es esos momentos, acababa de encender con un hechizo una pira de fuego, usando como combustible uno grupo de lanzas que habían quedado amontonadas en un lado.

La improvisada barrera de fuego impidió a los orcos de ese lado acercarse a ellos. Aunque, los pocos valientes que se atrevían a intentar cruzarlo o a acercarse demasiado, eran recibidos por un grupo de llamaradas, que como tentáculos, los atrapaban en la hoguera impidiéndoles salir.

Sin embargo, la batalla no estaba ni mucho menos ganada. Los orcos eran muchos y ellos, pocos y cansados, empezaban a perder terreno. La puerta de la muralla cada vez más lejos de sus vistas. A menos que ocurriera un milagro, no saldrían nunca de ahí…

El milagro no tardó mucho en llegar. De la nada, pareció una cegadora luz blanca proveniente del interior de la fortaleza que lo cegó todo. Los orcos gritaron, asombrados y molestos al mismo tiempo. Desconcertados, cesaron el ataque, intentando descubrir el origen de esa luz.

Anne tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos. La luz que lo cubría todo era tan intensa que dolía a la vista. Tras parpadear un par de veces, consiguió ajustar sus ojos a la excesiva claridad. Para su sorpresa, los elfos no aparecían afectados por la luz. Lo contrario del resto de especies que había en ese patio. Guimli y Aragorn miraban a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos, la misma expresión que seguramente debía tener ella en la cara. En cambio, los orcos se alejaban de ellos tapándose la cara con las manos, como si la luz les hiriese los ojos.

Volvió su vista al origen de la luz para ver a Gandalf caminar hacia ellos con la vara en alto. No solo de la vara, también de su cuerpo, emanaba toda esa claridad, que ahora, a medida que el mago se acercaba a ellos a paso veloz, parecía dirigida a los orcos.

Con un movimiento de su vara, la luz se volvió mas intensa, causando que los orcos se dispersaran, creando una especie de pasillo ante ellos que conducía directamente a la puerta de la muralla.

Al ver esto y sin esperar a que el mago diese la orden, todos se precipitaron hacia allí. Legolas cogió la mano de Anne y tiró de ella para que se apresurara en seguirle, pues la chica era la única que se había quedado un poco rezagada a esperar a Gandalf.

Al notar el tirón de Legolas, echó una ultima mirada al mago blanco, quien ya estaba en el centro del patio, antes de darse la vuelta y correr al lado del elfo.

Antes de alcanzar la salida, a Anne le pareció escuchar silbar a Gandalf. En ese momento no entendió el motivo, pero cuando al fin salieron al exterior de la muralla, lo comprendió.

Sombragris, el precioso meara compañero de Gandalf, había acudido a su llamada, trayendo con él al resto de caballos, Ambar incluida. La yegua corría veloz hacia ellos, sin importarle los gritos de los orcos que aun se escuchaban. Se paró al lado de Anne y, tras un suave relincho, se giró como apresurándola a montar. Anne acarició el lomo de Ambar intentando calmarla.

Legolas, sin tiempo para ceremonias, la cogió de un zarpazo y la subió al caballo, montando él detrás medio segundo después. Con un suave susurro, le pidió a Ambar que se pusiera en camino.

-"Pero Gandalf…"- se quejó Anne, refiriéndose a que el mago aun no había salido.

-"Estará bien"- la intentó tranquilizar Legolas.

-"Pero sigue dentro…"- Se giró para mirar por encima del hombro de Legolas, al mismo tiempo que Ambar salía al galope, detrás del resto de caballos. Lo único que consiguió ver, antes de que la entrada a la fortaleza quedara tapada por los altos árboles que franqueaban el camino, fue a Sombragris entrando decidido a la fortificación por el pasillo de luz que Gandalf había creado.

-"Gandalf!"- gritó, antes de perder la entrada de vista.

* * *

Aceleró su paso, no dejando de irradiar esa luz ni un segundo. Los orcos se apartaban de su paso, gritando a causa del dolor que la claridad les causaba. Vio a sus compañeros salir de la fortaleza y, poco después, la voz lejana de Anne llamándole le informó que ya habían partido.

Se dio la vuelta y alzó su vista a la balconera donde, minutos antes, había estado. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacía. Saruman, fiel a su palabra, ya no estaba allí. Si había huido o aun estaba en el interior de la fortificación, no lo sabía. Averiguarlo le llevaría horas. Esa fortaleza estaba plagada de salas y pasillos, tardaría una eternidad en revisarlas todas. Por otro lado, sus compañeros aun no estaban a salvo. Si bien, fuera de la densa niebla, era poco más de medio día, lo que significaba que el sol estaba alto, y que, por tanto, los orcos no podrían salir en su busca. Estaba convencido que, en cuanto anocheciera, todos los que aun quedaban con vida irían tras ellos.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era proteger el motivo por el que el viejo mago había organizado todo ese lío. Montó en Sobragris, quien pacientemente había esperado su decisión a su lado, y ambos salieron de la fortaleza. Dejando tras ellos un buen numero de orcos cabreados y un mago, otra vez, desaparecido.

Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía la sensación de haber perdido la oportunidad de parar a Saruman, pues su intuición le decía que éste aun no se había dado por vencido.

* * *

Cabalgaron a paso veloz durante un buen rato. El paisaje fue cambiando ante sus ojos poco a poco. El sendero que se habría entre los altos árboles les llevaba fuera de la niebla que inundaba el valle. Y, poco después, los calidos rayos del sol envolvieron a los viajeros.

Detrás suyo, pudo notar como Legolas respiraba hondo. Giró la cabeza para mirarle. Perecía tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, alzando su cara en dirección al sol. Bajo esa luz y, sin tener que preocuparse por que algún orco les atacara, le examinó detenidamente por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en los oscuros túneles. Parecía algo más delgado de lo que lo recordaba y su piel, ya pálida de por si, era aun más blanca, a excepción de un par de zonas rojas en la frente. Posiblemente, consecuencia de algún golpe. Y, '_No puedo creerlo…_', su cabello, ondeaba dorado, liso y LIMPIO al viento. '_Elfos! El rollo raro que se traen con su pelo no lo entenderé nunca!_'.

Legolas abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y sonrió, al ver como Anne le sonreía a su vez. Apartó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de la cola que llevaba la chica y que ahora le caía por la cara. Aun con la mano en su mejilla, levantó su rostro un poco hacia él para verla mejor.

Anne desvió su vista para mirar por encima de su hombro. Y suspiró decepcionada un segundo después. Sabía que estaba esperando que apareciera Gandalf, había mirado hacia atrás por lo menos diez veces desde que habían escapado y cada mirada había ido seguida de un suspiro de decepción.

-"No te preocupes"- le dijo, acomodándola de nuevo en su pecho. -"Gandalf sabe cuidarse."-

Notó como se recostaba sobre él y asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía cansada, pero no estaba herida, a excepción de la quemadura de su brazo. Sus brazos, que descansaban en la cintura de la chica, tomaron vida propia y la acercaron más a él. Había estado a punto de perderla, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se repitiera. Cuando sintió la mano sana de Anne presionar una de las suyas, entendió que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo. Con suavidad, cogió la mano herida entre las suyas y dejó que el frío aire se llevase los malos recuerdos de los últimos días.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápida y el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las colinas. Habían cabalgado durante horas y los caballos estaban agotados. Aragorn estaba a punto de dar el alto cuando escucharon un caballo tras ellos. Los elfos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, alertando a los demás.

Desmontaron y se ocultaron entre los arbustos del lateral del camino. Poco después, los demás también pudieron escuchar el galope que les seguía.

-"Es un solo jinete"- informó Legolas.

Galen asintió. -"Los pasos son muy ligeros"- observó.

-"Es un meara"- sonrió Legolas, saliendo del escondite, ignorando la mirada que le echaba Aragorn por no ser un poco mas prudente.

Legolas acababa de salir al camino, cuando un blanco caballo paró en seco ante él con un suave relincho. Su jinete, desmontó ágilmente, y, apartando su blanca capa, se acercó al elfo.

-"Me alegra ver que estas bien, Legolas"- le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del elfo a modo de saludo. Éste se limitó a sonreír e inclinar su cabeza.

-"Gandalf!"- gritó Anne, aun entre los matorrales. Y, saliendo de entre ellos con más ganas que maña. Se lanzó sobre el mago sin importarle que parte de una zarza se hubiese quedado enganchada en su capa.

Aragorn y los demás salieron al camino poco después. -"Debemos seguir avanzando"- dijo Gandalf. -"En cuanto se ponga el sol tendremos a un ejercito orco detrás nuestro y no les llevamos tanta ventaja"-

-"Lo se."- respondió el montaraz. -"Pero hemos cabalgado sin descanso durante horas. Los caballos están cansados y sedientos."-

-"Y también nosotros"- añadió Guimli.

-"Esta bien. Haremos una pequeña parada"- aceptó el mago. -"Un par de horas como mucho. Cabalgaremos de noche y descansaremos durante el día. Igual que nuestros perseguidores."-

* * *

_bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. Por lo menos han conseguido salir de la fortaleza, lo que no esta tan claro es que ya esten a salvo... q pasara? tendreis que esperar un poquito para saberlo!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	48. El Doctor Aragorn

_Bueno, aqui estoy con otro capitulo. No me habia dado cuenta pero ya hace mas de un año que empece a escribir esta historia. Q larga! quisiera agradecer a todos los que la siguen desde el primer dia. Y tambien a todos los que os habeis ido añadiendo por el camino. Que leerse 20 capitulos de golpe tambien tiene su merito!_**  
**

_Este capitulo es un poco mas relajado. Tanta accion me estaba estresando... Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Cap 48: El Doctor Aragorn  
**

Después de escuchar el relato del mago sobre lo que había sucedido con Saruman y de haberle contado como ellos habían encontrado a Legolas. O, más bien, como Legolas los había encontrado a ellos. Gandalf los miró uno a uno como cerciorándose de que todos estaban bien.

Los elfos no parecían estar heridos. Aragorn tenía algún que otro golpe, pero nada grave. Guimli parecía más apenado por haber perdido una de sus hachas que por un feo corte que tenia en el brazo. Y todos, sin excepción, parecían agotados.

Legolas estaba pálido y delgado. En la poca piel que tenia expuesta se veían varias marcas rojas de golpes y heridas a medio curar. Seguramente debía tener el resto del cuerpo igual. Pero por su mirada supo que, aunque magullado, estaba bien.

En cuanto a Anne, no solo parecía muy cansada, sino que uno de sus brazos caía casi inerte en su costado.

El mago la miró preocupado. -"Estas bien?"- le preguntó.

-"Si"- respondió Anne sonriente, alegre de que todos hubiesen salido con vida de esa pesadilla. Gandalf levantó una ceja sin acabar de creerla. Anne le miró un poco perdida, porque no iba a estar bien? '_habían salido de allí todos con vida, no? Eso era estar bien._' Gandalf le dio un ligero golpecito en su mano derecha.

-"Au!"- se quejó la chica, llevándose la mano al pecho y protegiéndola con la otra. Gandalf alargó su mano para coger la de la chica y examinarla con atención.

-"Fuego negro"- dijo al fin. -"Si hubieran alcanzado a alguien directamente con esa poción, no hubiese sobrevivido"- añadió, pensativo.

-"Si es una poción tan potente porque Saruman no tenia una marmita gigante dispuesta a tirárnosla por la cabeza en cuanto entramos a la fortaleza?"- dijo Anne. -"Eso hubiese sido mas eficaz que tirárnosla en frasquitos."-

Gandalf la miró entre divertido y severo, con cara de 'te lo tengo que explicar todo'. -"Primero, Saruman te quiere con vida. Y segundo, los ingredientes de la poción son muy difíciles de encontrar."- Anne le miró con cara de 'Ah!', mientras el mago añadía: -"Algo que deberías saber si hubieses estado más atenta en nuestras clases…"-

Intentó protestar, esas clases podían llegar a ser muy aburridas, pero el mago la cortó. -"Aragorn debería echarle un vistazo a tu brazo"-

-"Pero si no me duele!"- se quejó la chica. Gandalf alzó una ceja escépticamente. –"Al menos que lo toque, claro."-

-"Basta de quejas y ven hacia aquí"- dijo, o mas bien, ordenó el montaraz, mientras sacaba de su bolsa el pequeño paquete que le servia de botiquín.

-"Pero…"- Una mirada de Aragorn bastó para que se callara. Con la vista busco alguien que la ayudara a librarse de eso, pero todos parecían atareados descargando los caballos y buscando un buen lugar donde acampar.

Mientras tanto, Aragorn había sacado un par de hojas secas y empezó a picarlas con dos piedras. Al cabo de un par de minutos, las hojas se habían convertido en una masa pringosa y viscosa que olía realmente mal. Cogió un poco con sus dedos y con la otra mano intentó alcanzar a Anne.

Ésta, al ver lo que Aragorn pretendía hacer con esa asquerosidad, dio un salto hacia atrás con cara de asco. El montaraz rió. -"No lo juzgues por el olor…"- intentó convencerla.

-"Y en que me fijo entonces, en el aspecto asqueroso que tiene eso?"- alzó una ceja la chica.

Aragorn volvió a reír. -"Te aliviará el dolor e impedirá que se te inflame el brazo"- añadió poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia ella.

-"Eso se lo dirás a todas…"- murmuró Anne, alejándose de Aragorn y la masa viscosa.

Sin perder la sonrisa, el montaraz seguía a lo suyo. -"Es un remedio muy eficaz"- le aseguró, aun avanzando hacia ella. Con la mirada fija en la chica y la voz suave, como si se tratara de un cervatillo al que no quiere asustar.

Anne siguió retrocediendo, hasta que… -"Ay!"- gritó, cuando notó como un par de brazos la sujetaban por detrás y la obligaban a caminar hacia Aragorn. No necesitó mirar para saber de quien se trataba. -"Suéltame!"-

-"Haz caso a Aragorn y deja de patalear."- le susurró Legolas al oído.

-"Suéltame o te arreo un puñetazo!"- le amenazó la chica.

-"Con que mano?"- preguntó, inocentemente, el elfo.

Anne le miró enfadada por encima de su hombro. Legolas sujetaba su brazo bueno y, estaba claro que con el herido no iba a poder aporrearle. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese ganas… -"Te vas a enterar…"- murmuró.

Aragorn ya había llegado hasta ella y le estaba remangando la manga de la camisa para ver bien la zona afectada. Examinó unos segundos la roja marca que cubría parte del antebrazo y la mano de Anne. Ésta vio como, poco a poco, la mano que Aragorn tenia pringada con esa cosa empezaba a descender hacia su pobre e indefenso bracito. '_Que asco! Que asco! Que asco!_'. Intentó apartarse, pero Legolas la tenía bien sujeta. '_Legolas…_'

-"Legolas también esta herido!"- dijo, cuando la masa viscosa estaba a solo dos milímetros de su piel.

La mano de Aragorn se detuvo y alzó su vista para mirar con preocupación a su amigo.

Anne vio la duda en la cara del montaraz, así que insistió. -"Ha estado prisionero casi dos semanas, seguro que sus heridas son mas graves que las mías"-

-"Están casi curadas"- le aseguró Legolas a su amigo.

-"Seguro?"- siguió Anne. -"Te han dado de comer? Porque yo te veo mas delgado?"-

Aragorn retiró su mano de Anne y centró su atención en el elfo, como intentando calcular cuantos kilos había perdido.

Anne decidió ayudarle. -"Yo diría que por lo menos cuatro…"-

-"Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien"- seguía insistiendo Legolas.

Aragorn miró de Anne a Legolas, indeciso sobre que hacer o a quien creer.

-"No, no lo está."- siguió a lo suyo Anne. -"La ultima vez que me inmovilizó lo hizo con mas fuerza"- dijo alzando ambas cejas como si se tratase de una gran revelación.

Aragorn seguía dudando.

-"No vas a librarte de esto"- le dijo Legolas a Anne, girándola un poco para verla mejor, que ya se había dado cuenta que la chica lo único que pretendía era desviar la atención de Aragorn y librarse del mal trago. -"Aragorn va a curarte el brazo te guste o no."-

-"No voy a dejar que me toquéis con es pasta asquerosa"-

-"Y por eso Aragorn me la ha de poner a mi?"- se quejó el elfo. Molesto porque la chica había hecho que el montaraz desviara su atención hacia él.

-"No haberle ayudado!"- protestó Anne, un poco risueña al darse cuenta que a Legolas tampoco le hacia gracia la masa viscosa.

-"Ya es suficiente…"- oyeron decir a Aragorn, justo antes de esparcir la pasta viscosa, pegajosa y asquerosa por el brazo de Anne.

-"Arg! Que asco!"- se quejó, mirando con repulsión a la crema verde que Aragorn iba esparciendo sobre su brazo, y con rabia a Legolas.

Éste sonreía satisfecho. -"Es por tu bien"- le dijo, sonriente por haberse salido con la suya. Sonrisa que se amplió cuando escucho el gruñido que le echó Anne como respuesta.

-"Después vas tú, Legolas"- le informó Aragorn, como si nada, sin dejar de ocuparse del brazo de Anne.

La sonrisa del elfo se borró de inmediato y fue sustituida por una mueca que mostraba su desagrado. -"Pero si no es grave…"-

-"Es por tu bien"- repitió Anne sus palabras. Ahora era su turno de sonreír. Y el turno de Legolas de gruñir.

-"Dejad de pelear…"- dijo, cansado, Aragorn.

* * *

Apenas estuvieron dos horas descansando. Aunque "descansando" no era la palabra adecuada. Después de que Aragorn hubiese limpiado las heridas de Anne, Legolas, Guimli y las suyas propias, tuvieron que descargar los cansados caballos, buscar agua y leña, además de preparar algo para cenar. Así que, una vez repartidas las tareas, Anne se encontró emparejada con Guimli con la misión de buscar leña para el fuego.

No les resultó muy difícil, a ambos lados del camino se abría paso un gran bosque, y, una media hora después, volvieron con un buen montón de ramas secas. El ungüento de Aragorn estaba funcionando tal y como este había dicho. El brazo ya no solo no le molestaba, sino que había recuperado parte de su fuerza.

Comieron en silencio alrededor del fuego. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y, sin este para repartir calor, la temperatura estaba descendiendo considerablemente. Una vez hubieron acabado, lo recogieron todo. Intentando borrar su rastro todo lo posible. Empaquetaron las cosas y volvieron a cargar los caballos. Para cuando el sol se ocultó completamente tras las altas montañas, ya se habían puesto en marcha.

La noche fue larga y fría. Ambar, igual que el resto de corceles, cabalgó sin descanso ni queja, siguiendo el paso que imponía Sombragris. De vez en cuando, alguno de los elfos se quedaba un poco retrasado para descubrir si les seguían, pero por ahora, no había rastro de los orcos.

Gandalf, igual que Aragorn, estaba convencido de que Saruman no los iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Ambos coincidían en que lo mas probable era que enviara el resto de su ejercito orco tras ellos. Por ese motivo, solo se detuvieron un par de veces a descansar. Las pausas fueron de unos quince minutos, para dar un poco de descanso a los caballos y permitirles beber. Aunque los animales no parecían necesitarlo, parecían sentir la prisa de sus jinetes y, durante las pausas, se mostraban bastante intranquilos.

Ambar no hacia mas que molestar a Anne para que subiera de nuevo y, al ver que la chica no le hacia caso, resoplaba molesta y la empujaba con la cabeza. Alejándose de ella enfadada para volver tres minutos después y repetir su actuación.

Anne la intentaba tranquilizar como podía, pero ella también estaba nerviosa. Lo único que quería esa llegar de una vez al Bosque Oscuro, donde les aguardaba el ejército del rey Thranduil.

La noche se estaba haciendo muy pesada y tediosa. Cabalgar durante el día ya era aburrido, pero hacerlo de noche era peor. Anne apenas distinguía el camino delante de ella, por suerte Ambar parecía saber hacia donde iba. Así que, un par de horas después de haber emprendido la marcha, decidió no preocuparse por eso y se acurrucó como pudo en el pecho de Legolas que iba sentado tras ella. Lo único agradable del viaje, sin duda…

Estaba agotada y no le costó mucho quedarse dormida. Aunque un caballo al trote no es el mejor lugar para echarse una siestecilla, así que pasó el resto de la noche medio dormida, despertándose cada diez minutos y deseando que llegara la mañana de una vez!

Legolas dejó que se acomodara en su pecho, envolviéndola con la capa cada vez que al moverse ésta se abría. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la acercó más hacia él. Intentado proporcionarle algo de su calor. La noche era fría, no quería que enfermara. La chica respondió a su gesto acurrucándose mejor, hundiendo su espalda contra él todo lo que pudo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

El elfo la observó dormir, desviando la vista de ella lo justo para comprobar que iban por el buen camino y mirar a sus compañeros. Pero sus ojos siempre volvían a esa criatura que descansaba intranquila entre sus brazos. Y cada vez que medio despertaba de su sueño, le miraba, al principio con la vista perdida, pero reparando en él segundos después. Ella le sonreía, medio dormida, antes de volver a acurrucarse. Y sus ojos no podían separarse de ella… y antes de darse cuenta, los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminarles anunciando la llegada del amanecer. Y, poco después, Gandalf dio el alto. Era hora de descansar…

Encontrar un buen lugar donde pasar el día y descansar, no les resultó muy complicado. Después de varios minutos de inspeccionar la zona, dieron con un pequeño claro, un poco alejado del camino. La parte central estaba bien iluminada por el sol y, en uno de los laterales se alzaba una escarpada roca que proporcionaba sombra y un buen lugar donde dormir sin que la luz solar les molestara.

-"Anne…"- susurró Legolas, intentando despertarla. Ésta no tardó en abrir un poco los ojillos y sonreírle. El elfo le devolvió la sonrisa. –"Pasaremos el día aquí. Hay que preparar el campamento."-

Anne asintió y se incorporó un poco, permitiendo a Legolas que bajase del caballo. Gruñó un poco al notar que el elfo se separaba de ella y perdía así su calor. Y aun medio dormida, desmontó también. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, estiró sus brazos y espalda, desperezándose. Le dolía todo, '_definitivamente dormir en un caballo es muy incomodo'_.

-"Has descansado bien?"- le preguntó Legolas medio sonriendo.

-"Bromeas?"- suspiró, masajeándose las cervicales. El elfo sonrió y se acercó a ella con intención de ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera alzar sus manos apareció Guimli.

-"Eh! Nena! Vamos a por leña"- la llamó, haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiese. Anne se despidió de Legolas con una mirada y siguió al enano quien caminaba delante suyo estirando sus cansados músculos y murmurando algo como que los enanos no están hechos para cabalgar.

Para cuando regresaron, el campamento ya estaba preparado. Los caballos pastaban libres en un lado, las bolsas descansaban en otro y, a la sombra, habían esparcido las mantas '_eso debe ser el dormitorio…_'. En el centro había preparado un circulo de piedras, sin duda para la fogata, también habían un par de ollas con agua. '_y eso el salón-comedor y la cocina…_'

Aragorn y Gandalf estaban sentados frente a las ollas cortando verduras. Los elfos habían desaparecido, sin duda revisando la zona en busca de posibles amenazas. Y Legolas llegaba en ese momento con las cantimploras llenas de agua.

Anne y Guimli llevaron la leña que habían recogido hasta ellos y se sentaron a contemplar como Aragorn seguía cortando verduras. Solo que ahora Anne se dio cuenta que no se trataba de verduras, sino de esa planta con la que el montaraz había hecho la masa viscosa. Mientras tanto, Gandalf les tendió un lembas a cada uno.

Hasta que no lo tuvo en la mano no fue consciente de lo hambrienta que estaba. Menos mal que tenían lembas de sobra. Adlanna se había encargado de llenar sus bolsas de provisiones. A Anne le había parecido que la elfa exageraba, pero ahora se alegraba de haberle hecho caso.

Cuando Aragorn acabó de cortar las hojas, cogió unos cuantos trozos y empezó a aplastarlos, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. A Anne se le pusieron los pelos de punta del asco. Y, en cuanto las hojas se convirtieron en la asquerosa masa, el montaraz levantó su vista y miró de Anne a Legolas intentando decidir quien seria su primera victima.

-"Yo fui la primera antes, así que ahora le toca a él"- dijo Anne ganándose una mirada molesta de Legolas.

Aragorn solo sonrió y le indicó a su compañero que le siguiese. Legolas se puso en pie no muy convencido y siguió a Aragorn. Al pasar por el lado de Anne, murmuró algo como 'tramposa!', mientras la chica sonreía.

Mientras Anne esperaba su turno con el doctor Aragorn, Gandalf insistió en repasar lo sucedido en la fortaleza por si habían pasado algo por alto. Así que, entre Anne y Guimli, le relataron como tres veces lo sucedido antes de que el mago pareciese satisfecho.

-"Es mejor no dejar cabos sueltos"- les dijo Gandalf. -"No sabemos si a parte del 'Fuego Negro' Saruman se guarda otro truco en la manga"-

-"Pues claro que se guarda trucos en a manga, es un mago"- dijo Guimli entre dientes medio riendo. Se calló de golpe al darse cuenta que lo había dicho ante dos magos, así que, al ver las miradas que estos le estaban echando decidió que mejor se iba a pasear.

-"Crees que aun nos puede sorprender con algo?"- preguntó Anne, preocupada. Es que no habían pasado por suficiente ya.

-"No lo se"- respondió pensativo Gandalf.

Poco después volvió Aragorn y se sentó al lado de la chica. -"Tu turno"- sonrió.

Anne suspiró derrotada. -"Es obligatorio?"- Aragorn no se molestó en contestar y empezó a hacer más de esa masa.

-"Donde esta Legolas?"- preguntó Anne al darse cuenta que no había vuelto con él y que tampoco estaba en el _dormitorio_.

-"Ha ido a dar una vuelta"- respondió el montaraz mientras examinaba la textura de la masa verde. Y ante la mirada perdida de Anne en la dirección por donde suponía que Legolas se había ido, añadió. -"No te preocupes. Está bien. Sus heridas no son graves y están prácticamente curadas. Solo necesita aclarar sus ideas"- intentó tranquilizarla.

'_Aclarar sus ideas! Genial! Legolas pensando… La última vez que el elfo se había ido a pensar tuvieron una buena pelea, Pilindiel se metió por el medio y Ambar acabó desterrada… Aunque la reconciliación estuvo bien… Mmmm… Uy!_'. Borró la sonrisa estupida que acababa de aparecer en su cara en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada que le echaba Aragorn. Éste fingió no haber visto nada y empezó a esparcir el ungüento por su brazo. Pero de vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo y sonreía. '_Los montaraces no leen la mente, no? Igual es un poder especial que tiene por ser rey de Gondor… No, Gandalf me lo habría dicho…_' Aragorn volvió a sonreír de nuevo. '_Que le hace tanta gracia…_' Anne estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando él se adelantó.

-"Cuanto hace?"-

-"Cuanto hace de que?"- respondió un poco perdida mientras le observaba vendar su brazo.

-"Legolas y tu"- dijo simplemente. Anne se puso colorada y desvió la vista. Aragorn sonrió. –"La ultima vez que os vi, él te acababa de encerrar en tu habitación para que no acompañaras a Gandalf a ver a Saruman…"-

-"Lo recuerdo"- murmuró Anne, aun colorada.

Aragorn sonrió. -"Legolas creía que no le perdonarías nunca. Veo que estaba equivocado… Que ocurrió?"- preguntó, ahora curioso.

Anne se puso aun mas colorada. -"Acabamos en Isengard igualmente…"-

-"Lo se"- la ayudó el montaraz, ya que parecía que a la chica le costaba expresarse. -"Y, al huir, aparecisteis en el Bosque Oscuro. Lord Elrond me lo contó"-

Anne asintió. '_Porque narices Legolas no se lo ha contado…Parece saberse el resto de la historia…_' Miró a Aragorn para seguir con la historia, y se encontró con que, ahora que ya había acabado de ocuparse de su herida, toda su atención se volcaba en ella. Notó como se ponía aun mas colorada, si eso era posible. -"Emm… esto… "- desvió la vista un par de veces antes de continuar. -"Que te lo cuente Legolas que para eso es tu amigo!"- soltó al fin, medio enfadada por haberse dejado acorralar.

Aragorn estalló en risas viendo confirmadas sus sospechas sobre el elfo y la chica, y rió aun mas cuando vio como Anne, molesta y colorada, se ponía en pie y se iba de su lado.

Cuando consiguió calmar un poco su respiración, se volvió hacia Gandalf. -"Tu lo sabias?"-

El mago se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-"Es serio?"- preguntó, ahora un poco mas sobrio.

-"Si"- respondió Gandalf.

-"Bien…"- volvió a sonreír Aragorn.

* * *

_Pues ya esta! Espero q os haya gustado el Doctor Aragorn, jajaja. _

_Espero vuestros comentarios! _

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	49. Enanos de acción y planes B

_Hola! Pues ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Este es más largo que los anteriores. empecé a escribir y escribir y cuando me di cuenta me había pasado de largo, y despues no supe donde cortarlo así que lo subo todo y listo._

_Espero que os guste y muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!_

_Un pequeño recordatorio: Viajan durante la noche y duermen de día, vale? Tenedlo presente o no entendereis ni la mitad. En el capitulo pasado acababan de acampar para descansar durante el día.  
_

_

* * *

_**Cap 49: Enanos de acción y planes B  
**

-"Nunca bromees sobre magos enfrente de ellos"- murmuraba Guimli. -"Son bastante gruñones con sus cosas…"- seguía, mientras paseaba sin rumbo por el bosque. No se había adentrado demasiado en él, no quería tener un susto. Llegó cerca de un acantilado y miró hacia abajo. -"Uh!"- exclamó, al ver la caída.

Separándose del límite, siguió caminando bordeando el acantilado. En ese lugar los árboles eran más escasos y, los pocos que había, estaban torcidos en extrañas formas. Cuando llegó al pie del más alto, no le sorprendió ver a Legolas sentado en la rama mas elevada.

-"Que haces?"- le preguntó, sentándose en una de las raíces que sobresalía de la tierra.

-"Disfrutar del bonito paisaje y el canto de los pájaros hasta que tus pasos los han asustado"- respondió, sin moverse. Había encontrado una buena rama de cara al sol y estaba disfrutando de ello.

-"Ja ja!"- rió el enano.

-"Acabas de asustar a los pocos pájaros que aun no te habían oído"- murmuró el elfo, lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo lo escuchase.

-"Ja ja!"- volvió a reír el enano. -"Como si me importase"-

Se quedaron en silencio una par de minutos, que, como Legolas bien sabia, es el tiempo máximo que Guimli puede estar callado a menos que esté matando orcos, claro.

-"Estábamos preocupados por ti"- dijo el enano, mirando al horizonte, igual que Legolas. Éste asintió. -"No es que me preocupe por que haya un elfo menos…"- añadió, algo avergonzado. Guimli siempre se había considerado un enano de acción, eso de los sentimientos eran cosas de mujeres… -"Pero me alegro de que estés bien…"- murmuró al fin.

-"Gracias."-

Un par de minutos mas en silencio…

-"Vas a bajar de ahí de una vez!"- se quejó. -"Los elfos y sus manías con los árboles!"-

-"Y si no quiero?"- le increpó, mirándole risueño desde lo alto.

-"Oh! Te crees a salvo ahí arriba, eh!"- gruñó el enano. Y alzando su hacha, añadió. -"Tengo un hacha y se utilizarla!"-

Legolas rió y, de un salto, se plantó ante su amigo. Era extraño que sintiese que ese enano era uno de sus mejores amigos, al fin de cuentas sus razas habían estado enemistadas durante siglos. Pero aunque le pareciese raro, sabía que podía confiar en Guimli.

-"Ya estas contento?"- dijo, sentándose a su lado en la vieja raíz.

-"Eres un presumido…"- murmuró este.

Un par de minutos mas en silencio… y esta vez fue el elfo quien habló primero.

-"Como es que mi padre y Gandalf dejaron que Anne os acompañara?"-

Guimli no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. -"Ya sabes como es. Se puso muy pesada"- Legolas sonrió. -"A ninguno nos hacia ni pizca de gracia, pero al final tu padre cedió. Supongo que prefirió que viniese con nosotros a que se escapase y viniese por su cuenta."-

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio otro par de minutos…

Legolas se giró incómodo al notar la mirada fija del enano clavada él. -"Que?"-

-"Nada"- murmuró este, desviando su atención a otro lado durante apenas un segundo, para volver a mirar al elfo con la misma cara.

Legolas ya le había visto esa expresión en otras ocasiones. Y sabía que ahora venia algún tipo de confidencia o revelación. Así que esperó a que el enano estuviese preparado para hablar.

Y, efectivamente, después de mirar intensamente al elfo durante dos minutos, Guimli no pudo seguir más tiempo callado y habló. -"Creo que hay otro motivo…"-

Legolas le miró perdido unos segundos. -"Otro motivo de que?"-

-"Anne, no creo que viniese por Saruman…"-

Legolas alzó una ceja. -"Y por que crees que vino entonces?"-

-"Por ti"- medio susurró el enano.

Legolas alzó ambas cejas, fingiendo asombrarse ante tal revelación. -"Por mi?"- Se hizo el tonto.

-"Creo que le gustas…"- dijo Guimli en tono confidente.

-"Ah!"- Legolas escondió su sonrisa al darse cuenta que el enano creía estar haciendo un gran descubrimiento. -"Así que crees que le gusto? … Mucho?"- no pudo contenerse y se le escapó media sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por Guimli.

-"No te rías…"- le regañó. -"Es un asunto serio. No querrás partirle el corazón!"-

-"Esa nunca ha sido mi intención"- le aseguró Legolas.

-"Bien"- asintió el enano. -"Entonces, deberías dejarle claro cuanto antes tus intenciones."- le sugirió.

Legolas asentía mientras escuchaba los consejos del enano. -"Lo mejor es que le aclares cuanto antes que no quieres nada con ella, pero con delicadeza…"- decía serio, mientras Legolas se mordía la lengua para no reírse. Como había llegado el enano a esa conclusión? -"Lo has entendido?"- dijo, cuando acabó con los consejos.

-"Si"-

-"Muy bien."- asintió el enano. -"Pero se delicado, no se te ocurra hacerle daño. Por que como me entere que te aprovechas de la información que te acabo de dar…"- como conclusión de la frase alzó su hacha. El elfo asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Guimli.

En ese momento, escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Y, poco después, Anne apareció caminando cerca del acantilado, por el mismo camino que había seguido Guimli.

-"Ei!"- les saludó al verles.

Guimli se puso en pie y, de un golpe, obligó a Legolas a hacer lo mismo. Le susurró algo como: 'Cuanto antes lo aclares, mejor' y caminó hacia Anne.

-"Ya te vas?"- le preguntó esta.

-"Legolas no para de hablar de las típicas cosas de elfos…"- dijo con desinterés. -"Además, tengo hambre"- Cuando estuvo detrás de Anne, se giró y le alzó su hacha a Legolas, como recordatorio de su charla. Éste simplemente asintió, serio.

Anne miró de Legolas a Guimli sin acabar de comprender. -"He interrumpido algo?"- le preguntó al elfo, una vez Guimli se hubo ido.

-"Acabamos de tener una conversación muy reveladora…"- sonrió Legolas, sentándose de nuevo y haciéndole un gesto a Anne para que le acompañase.

-"Vaya… Debe ser el aire o algo… Por que yo también acabo de tener una de esas con Aragorn…"-

Legolas la miró curioso unos segundos y finalmente sonrió.

-"A mi no me hace gracia. Me ha sacado los colores…"- se quejó. Legolas alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla. -"He tenido que huir de él…"- Anne atrapó la mano del elfo entre las suyas y la llevó a su regazo, cogiéndola con fuerza. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvo a solas con él y no iba a dejar que desapareciera.

-"No tendrías que haber venido a rescatarme"- dijo, suavemente, Legolas.

'_Sabía que no era buena idea dejarle pensar demasiado…_' Suspiró, lo último que quería era discutir, acababa de recuperarlo!

-"Y que se suponía que tenia que hacer?"- preguntó, en el mismo tono suave que había usado él. '_No voy a discutir, no voy a discutir…_'

-"Dejar que Gandalf se ocupara."- le respondió, poniendo su otra mano en la barbilla de la chica y obligándola a mirarle. -"Ya sabes de lo que es capaz Saruman. Es muy peligroso…"-

'_No voy a discutir…_'

Legolas se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Si le nombraba todas las razones que había tenido para ir en su busca, sabia que el elfo no descansaría hasta refutarlas todas. Así que, solo le quedaba una opción… y no era ponerse a llorar…

Lo que estuviese diciendo dejó de tener importancia en cuanto Anne se lanzó sobre él. Sin previo aviso, los labios de la chica estaban sobre los suyos, acariciándolos con ternura y devorándolos al mismo tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta, no solo la estaba correspondiendo, sino que sus manos se enredaron en los largos cabellos atrayéndola más hacia él. Y sabía que estaba diciendo algo importante, pero en ese momento no era capaz de recordar el que. '_Ah! Si!_'

-"Pero…"- intentó decir apartándose apenas dos milímetros.

-"No voy a discutir"- susurró la chica sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarle. Lo que le pareció una buena idea… durante tres minutos más.

-"Pero…"- hizo otro intento completamente fallido en cuanto los labios de Anne le hicieron callar.

-"No vamos a discutir…"- susurró la chica, dándole un suave beso en los labios. -"Ni ahora…"- siguió, besándole una mejilla. -"ni mañana…"- le besó la otra. -"ni ningún día…"- era el turno de la nariz. -"sobre este tema…"- y la frente. -"porque, digas lo que digas…"- le beso una ceja. -"ya estoy aquí…"- le besó la otra. -"Nada me habría impedido venir."- acabó, mirándole a los ojos.

-"Lo se"- susurró. Y esta vez fue él quien inicio el beso. Esos labios con los que tanto había soñado durante su cautiverio, las mejillas, la suave piel de su cuello… Sus brazos la envolvieron de manera posesiva y protectora. La acercó más a él. Enterró su cara entre sus cabellos. Y respiró el aroma que tanto había añorado.

Notó como los brazos de Anne le envolvían de la misma manera. -"Ya se como evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir"- dijo la chica.

-"Como?"- susurró sin moverse.

-"No vuelvas a sepárate de mi"-

Legolas sonrió. -"Trato hecho"- La apartó un poco de él para verla bien. -"Pareces cansada. Ve a dormir, nos espera una noche larga"-

Anne asintió y se puso en pie. -"No vienes?"- le preguntó al ver que no se había movido.

-"Hace días que no veo el sol. Lo echaba de menos…"- dijo pensativo, mirando al horizonte.

-"Esta bien"- le dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso de despedida. -"Te dejo con tus 'cosas de elfos'. Pero no tardes…"-

La observó alejarse hacia el campamento. Caminaba lentamente y un par de veces se giró para sonreírle. Igual que él, Anne tampoco acababa de creerse que por fin todo se hubiera solucionado. Al menos en parte. Cuando Anne se adentró más en el bosque y dejó de ser visible, se puso en pie y de un ágil salto, volvió a sentarse en la rama en la que había estado antes. Alzó su rostro al sol y dejó que éste le bañara con sus calidos rayos matutinos. Ya era primavera, y, aunque tan al norte de la Tierra Media las temperaturas no solían ser muy calidas, se podía notar en la vegetación. La vida brotaba de nuevo…

Pensó en todo lo ocurrido desde que partió con el ejército hacia Rivendell, la trampa de Saruman y su posterior encierro. En los sueños que había compartido con Anne, y, muy a su pesar, también con el viejo mago. Y en su rescate, hacia apenas unas horas. Pero, sobretodo, pensó en Anne.

No le parecía una buena idea que hubiese venido a rescatarle. Era una manera estupida de ponerse en peligro de manera voluntaria. Saruman ya había demostrado lo que era capaz de hacer para hacerse con su magia, al fin de cuentas, incluso atacó Rivendell para conseguirla. Aunque luego resultó ser un ataque falso, atacando en su lugar la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro. Saruman era peligroso, todos sabían eso, incluida Anne.

Pero aunque, que ella hubiese venido no le parecía una buena idea, no podía negar que, durante los largos días que estuvo prisionero, deseó que viniera. Porque en la fría celda, alejado de la luz solar, el aire libre y cualquier tipo de ser viviente, ya fuera planta o animal, se dio cuenta que lo que mas necesitaba ver no era el sol, que lo que mas necesitaba respirar no era el aire fresco de la mañana y que lo que mas necesitaba sentir no era la vida que emana de los seres vivos… todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante se resumía en una sola palabra… Anne… y supo que ella iría a buscarle, igual que supo que él habría actuado igual.

Y así había sido. Ella estaba allí, en el campamento, posiblemente durmiendo. Y él estaba en lo alto de un árbol, mirando al sol, respirando aire fresco y sintiendo la llegada de la primavera… No exactamente donde quería estar.

Descendió del árbol y se dirigió al campamento. Cuando llegó, Aragorn y Gandalf seguían hablando en el centro del claro. Guimli estaba apoyado contra un árbol cercano a ellos roncando sonoramente. No había rastro de Galen y los elfos. Posiblemente, aun no habían vuelto del reconocimiento de la zona. En cuanto a Anne, dormía enterrada bajo un par de mantas un poco alejada de los demás a la sombra de una escarpada roca.

Se acercó a ella intentando no hacer ruido. Se agachó a su lado y la observó unos momentos. Parecía dormir placidamente, de manera mucho mas tranquila que sobre el caballo. Descansaba de lado, sobre su hombro derecho y tapada hasta la barbilla con las mantas. A modo de almohada utilizaba el brazo derecho, doblado bajo su cabecita, mientras que su mano izquierda descansaba a la altura de su pecho, cogiendo algo que colgaba de una cadena. Se acercó para verlo mejor y sonrió al comprender de qué se trataba.

La mano de Anne encerraba el broche de Lorien que, la noche antes de partir con el ejército, el mismo había colgado en su cuello mientras ella dormía en una postura similar a la actual. Y algo le dijo, que era en esa misma pose en la que había dormido las últimas semanas. Aferrada al broche, igual que él se había aferrado a su recuerdo.

Sin pensarlo más, colocó una manta y se tumbó al lado de la chica. Con un brazo la atrapó por la cintura y la acercó a él, hasta que sintió la espalda de Anne contra su pecho. El otro brazo lo pasó por debajo de su cabeza, dejando así que la chica lo utilizara de almohada y relajara el suyo. Se acurrucó en el calido cuello, envolvió la mano que sostenía el broche con la suya y, respirando su perfume, se permitió dormir por primera vez en días.

* * *

El día pasó rápido y el sol empezó a ocultarse de nuevo tras las montañas. A penas quedaban un par de horas de luz cuando Anne empezó a despertar. Un poco atontada al principio, pero, poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron avivando y un par de minutos después también se les unió su cerebro, ayudándola a tomar consciencia de donde estaba y lo que había sucedido… 

-"Grr"- gruñó un poco al darse cuenta que pronto anochecería, lo que daría comienzo a una nueva noche de viaje a caballo. No lo que mas le apetecía en ese momento…

Notó movimiento detrás suyo, o más bien, notó como alguien se acurrucaba contra su hombro. Se puso tensa un segundo, pero se relajó enseguida al reconocer al propietario del brazo que descansaba en su cintura.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando no despertarle y, después de tener una pequeña lucha contra el brazo del elfo que la tenía tan bien sujeta que no la dejaba moverse, logró quedar de cara a Legolas.

Éste dormía placidamente, sus rasgos tranquilos y los ojos semiabiertos, mirando a la nada o puede que al infinito. (Y sí, seguía sin despeinarse!). Y eso ya rozaba lo misterioso. Como era posible que después de estar prisionero, cabalgar durante más de una noche y dormir un día entero, su peinado siguiera intacto? '_Deben usar mucha laca…_'

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, alzó una de sus manos y recorrió con sus dedos la fina trenza que nacía en la sien del elfo. '_Mmm… definitivamente no es laca… esta demasiado suave…_'. Deslizó sus dedos siguiéndola por detrás de la oreja y el cuello. Sin querer rozó la suave piel y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Legolas para despertar.

A sus ojos volvió su brillo habitual y, tras parpadear un par de veces, consiguió enfocar su vista en ella. Lo que produjo una enorme sonrisa que Anne fue incapaz de no responder y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Legolas se había abrazado a ella y respiraba hondo entre su pelo.

-"Buenos días"- murmuró al fin, sin separarse de ella.

-"O buenas noches. Depende de cómo lo mires…"-

Notó como Legolas reía contra la piel de su cuello, lo que provocó que se estremeciera un poco. El elfo se dio cuenta y, encantado con ello, empezó a darle pequeños besitos trazando un camino desde detrás de la oreja a la barbilla.

-"No estamos solos…"- fue la débil queja de Anne.

Legolas asintió y, volviendo a su posición original contra el cuello de la chica, dejó escapar su desilusión en un sonoro suspiro. Un par de minutos después, alzó la cabeza lo justo para ver como Aragorn y Gandalf estaban junto al fuego atareados preparando algo de comer, los elfos examinaban los caballos y Guimli seguía roncando. Volvió la vista a Anne y, sonriendo, le dio un suave beso.

-"Voy a ayudarles"- susurró, antes de besarla de nuevo.

-"grr"- se quejó Anne cuando Legolas se separó de ella y se puso en pie.

Le miró con pena desde las mantas intentando convencerle para que volviera, pero él sonrió de nuevo. -"Será mejor que vayas levantándote. No tardaremos en partir."- y, tras esto, le vio dirigirse hacia el centro del claro y unirse a Gandalf y Aragorn.

Anne se hizo la perezosa unos minutos más, pero la vida había vuelto al campamento y con ella también el ruido y las conversaciones. Así que no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse en pie y empezar el día…o la noche…

Llegó junto a los demás al mismo tiempo que Guimli, en cuya expresión se podía ver la poca gracia que le había hecho tener que levantarse. Le sonrió, alegre de no ser la única dormilona del grupo. Al menos había alguien que la entendía.

Legolas le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, apartándose él un poco para dejarle sitio. Y eso causó una mirada un tanto extraña por parte del enano. Aunque Anne no le dio mucha importancia porque, de la olla que había en el fuego salía un olor buenísimo! Y, para que mentir, estaba muerta de hambre.

Aragorn sonrió al ver como la chica casi babeaba. -"Cansada de tanto lembas?"- preguntó.

-"Sí"- dijo sonriente. '_Bien… Desayuno! Desayuno!... O es la cena?..._'

-"Pues tienes suerte de que Gandalf haya despertado con ganas de cocinar"- respondió el exmontaraz.

Anne sonrió. -"Que es?"- preguntó, aunque no le importaba mucho, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir comiendo lembas.

-"Sopa de verduras"-

-"Ah!"- asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -"Y esto cuenta como cena o como desayuno?"- preguntó -"Porque es un poco extraño desayunar sopa, no?"-

Aragorn la miró un tanto perdido. -"Que quieres decir?"-

-"Bueno, que por la hora que es esto podría pasar por la cena."- dijo, refiriéndose a que estaba anocheciendo. -"Pero, por otro lado, que nos acabemos de levantar hace que también pueda considerarse como el desayuno"- le explicó, como si tener esa duda fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-"Eso no tiene importancia"- respondió Aragorn, no muy seguro de adonde quería llegar la chica con esa conversación. -"La sopa tiene todo lo que necesitamos para empezar el día con fuerzas…"-

-"Aja!"- le cortó Anne. -"Has dicho 'empezar el día' así que esto ha de ser el desayuno, porque sino habrías dicho acabar el día o empezar la noche…"-

-"Come!"- la interrumpió el montaraz, dando por zanjada la conversación, a la vez que empezaba a repartir la sopa.

-"No entiendo porque se pone así"- le dijo en susurros a Legolas. -"Solo era una pregunta… Tu crees que esto es la cena o el desayuno?"- El elfo se limitó a sonreír y alzar sus manos en señal de que no pensaba participar en la conversación.

Anne iba a insistirle un poco mas, porque al fin y al cabo, tenía derecho a saber si estaba cenando o desayunando, cuando Legolas le pasó el plato que le acababa de dar a él Aragorn. Gesto que causó otra mirada extraña por parte de Guimli. O eso le pareció a Anne, porque en cuanto se giró para mirar al enano, este centró su vista en su plato.

Cenaron o desayunaron tranquilamente, sin prisas, hablando de la mejor ruta a seguir. Los elfos explicaron lo que habían visto durante su exploración de esa mañana. No habían encontrado rastro de enemigos cerca, pero estaban seguros que un grupo de orcos les seguía, pues el bosque estaba demasiado en calma. Pero les fue imposible encontrar el lugar donde se habían resguardado del sol.

Con esas noticias, decidieron ponerse en camino cuanto antes. Así que, poco después, Galen y los otros dos elfos, empezaron a recoger sus cosas y preparar los caballos, los cuales ya estaban impacientes por empezar el viaje.

-"Pero, les llevamos ventaja, no?"- preguntó Anne. -"No pueden estar muy cerca…"- Recibió cuatro miradas preocupadas como respuesta. -"Genial…"- suspiró. Se inclinó un poco para dejar el plato con el resto de cacerolas sucias, lo que provocó que su capa se abriera un poco. Antes de tener tiempo de volver a envolverse bien en ella, Legolas se adelantó. -"Va a ser una noche fría"- le susurró.

Y entonces, lo vio. De reojo pudo ver como Guimli les miraba con cara rara a la vez que sus ojos seguían los movimientos de la mano de Legolas, que, después de cubrirla de nuevo con la capa, se había quedado reposada sobre el brazo de la chica.

Se giró para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero al hacerlo, la expresión del enano desapareció y volvió a centrar su interés en seguir comiendo y en la conversación de Gandalf y Aragorn. '_Y a este que le pasa?_'.

Se volvió hacia Legolas, quien también había acabado de cenar/desayunar. -"Guimli nos mira raro…"- le susurró para que solo él lo oyera.

Legolas miró de Anne a Guimli y sonrió. -"No. Seguirá dormido."-

Anne le volvió a mirar y le pareció ver como el enano les volvía a mirar con esa expresión durante medio segundo antes de fingir escuchar a Gandalf.

-"Lo has visto!"- le dijo Anne.

-"El que?"-

-"Como nos ha mirado"- añadió un poco decepcionada al darse cuenta que Legolas no había visto nada. '_No se supone que los elfos tienen supervista o algo así…_'

-"Igual la que sigue dormida eres tu…"- sonrió Legolas, dándole un tierno golpecito debajo de la barbilla.

Anne sonrió, dispuesta a rebatirle eso, cuando vio como Guimli les volvía a mirar. Esta vez el enano tenía los ojos fijos en Legolas y parecía estar intentando descifrar algo oculto en el elfo. Anne se volvió hacia él para decirle que Guimli les volvía a mirar raro, pero se calló de golpe al ver que Legolas le devolvía la mirada sonriente al enano.

'_Que esta pasando aquí?_'

Guimli frunció el ceño y a Anne le pareció que incluso gruñía.

Legolas volvió a cerrar la capa de Anne aunque no hacía falta, sin perder de vista al enano.

Anne les miraba de uno a otro como su estuviese presenciando una partido de tenis.

Gandalf y Aragorn seguían a lo suyo, charlando a la vez que recogían las ollas y platos.

Guimli observó la mano del elfo sobre Anne y puso la suya sobre su hacha, mirando al elfo significativamente.

Legolas amplió su sonrisa y puso cara inocente.

Guimli volvió a gruñir.

A Anne le estaban empezando a entrar tortícolis de tanto girar el cuello de un lado al otro… '_Espera un momento!_' -"No se lo has dicho?"- le susurró a Legolas.

-"Decirle el que?"- respondió inocentemente el elfo, mirándola un segundo, para volver su vista casi de inmediato a Guimli.

-"Creía que habías tenido una charla con Guimli…"-

-"Ajá"-

-"Y no pensaste en comentárselo?"-

-"Lo iba a hacer"- respondió, y sonriéndole añadió. -"Pero Guimli tenia otra idea sobre lo que sucedía entre nosotros"-

-"Y no se lo aclaraste"-

-"No"- dijo, mirando de nuevo al enano y continuando con la batallita de miradas.

Anne les observó durante un par de minutos más antes de comprender el motivo. -"Le estas haciendo rabiar¡ "- Legolas solo sonrió. -"No tienes remedio. Se supone que es tu amigo."- El elfo le echó una mirada en la que pudo ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando haciendo enfadar a Guimli antes de volver a su duelo.

Anne suspiró derrotada y, ignorándoles, centró su atención en ayudar a Gandalf y Aragorn a recoger las ollas y apagar el fuego. Pero no pudo ignorarlos por mucho tiempo ya que las miradas de Guimli eran cada vez mas intensas y Legolas no paraba de tener gestos amables con ella provocando más miradas intensas por parte del enano. Estaba empezando a hartarse…

-"Bueno, ya esta bien!"- le dijo a Legolas, obligándole a estarse quieto. -"Díselo de una vez antes de que decida tirarnos el hacha a la cabeza!"- Legolas sonrió dejando claro lo divertido que le estaba resultando esa situación. -"Legolas, no voy a soportar muchas miraditas de Guimli mas…"- le advirtió.

Pero la sonrisa del elfo se amplió mostrando aun más lo mucho que estaba disfrutando incordiando a Guimli… Hacía mucho de la última vez que había conseguido molestarlo tanto y pensaba seguir disfrutando de su logro un rato más… O eso creía…

Cansada de ese juego y sabiendo que Legolas no daría su brazo a torcer, decidió decirle ella misma al enano lo que sucedía ahí…. '_Mmm…Como empiezo?_' Al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas decidió pasar directamente al plan B…

Guimli abrió los ojos como platos y después miró a Gandalf y Aragorn como para asegurarse que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Al ver que ambos reían, volvió a mirar a Legolas y Anne quienes se estaban besando!

Su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Él y Legolas estaban intercambiando sus mejores miradas cuando Anne había girado la cara del elfo y le había besado. Les siguió mirando sorprendido unos segundos mas mientras su cerebro acababa de encajar las piezas…

Legolas acercó mas a la chica, impidiéndole así que se separase de él y terminar con el beso. Guimli había empezado a gritar y dar golpes contra el suelo con su hacha, así que, una vez conseguido su objetivo, Anne pretendía apartarse. '_Ni hablar!_' La abrazó con fuerza y, con una mano tras su nuca, impidió que se alejara.

Anne sonrió y siguió besándole. Los gritos de Guimli cada vez más lejanos mientras sus sentidos se concentraban en Legolas.

Guimli les vitoreó un par de minutos, después les miró risueño un par de minutos mas, tras esto, les hizo gestos a Aragorn y Gandalf indicándoles que el ya lo sabía, y al fin, se volvió a sentar en su sitio mirándoles un poco frustrado por que seguían sin separarse.

-"Es que no necesitan respirar o algo así…"- gruñó al fin.

Aragorn se acercó al enano y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, mientras Gandalf, que ya había acabado de recoger, se dirigía sonriente hacia Sombragris.

-"Voto por que les dejemos algo de intimidad"- le sugirió el montaraz.

-"Y quien vota por que les preparemos una habitación?"- murmuró el enano de mala gana, mientras se ponía en pie.

Para su sorpresa, tanto Anne como Legolas alzaban sus brazos sonrientes, votando a favor de la sugerencia de Guimli.

Éste resopló enfadado, cogiendo su hacha con furia y mirando de uno al otro sin saber a quien aporrear primero. Aragorn puso los ojos en blanco antes de arrastrar al enano lejos de la pareja, por la seguridad de todos. Mientras, estos, sonrientes, decidieron no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

_Bueno, espero q os haya gustado! Ha sido otro capitulo relajadito, jajaja._

_Hasta pronto ;p_

_No os olvideis de dejar un comentario! _


	50. Se os tiene que explicar todo…

_Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo despues de las merecidas vacaciones de Semana Santa con un comunicado especial: _

_Atencion, atencion, se hace saber que hemos llegado al capitulo 50! _

_Muchas gracias a todos los q leeis esta historia, pues sin vosotros y vuestros calidos reviews posiblemente la habria acabado antes. _

_Y tb muchas gracias a vosotros, tanto a lo personagillos q habeis salido de la imaginacion de Tolkien, como a los que sois fruto de la mia. Gracias por seguir actuando y diciendo las chorradas que os escribo, jajaja._

_Guimli (por lo bajo): Ya era hora que lo reconociera...  
Laura: Que te he oido!  
Guimli mira hacia otro lado haciendose el loco...  
Laura: No me ignores!  
Aragorn: Creia q esto era una celebracion? Dejad de pelear...  
Gandalf: EL capitulo 50. Felicidades!  
Laura: Gracias! (Gran sonrisa)  
Gandalf (añade): quien lo iba a decir...  
Laura: Eh!  
Anne: He oido celebración? (con ojitos brillantes) Fiesta! (saltitos de alegria) Guimli saca la cerveza!  
El enano asinte fervientemente.  
Legolas: Habeis traido cerveza? (incredulo) Estamos huyendo de Saruman, la cerveza es un peso innecesario.  
Guimli: Eh! Elfo! Vigila a que llamas peso innecesario!  
Anne (con cara de tontita): Que guapo esta cuando te pones serio. (Suspira)  
Legolas sonrie  
Guimli gruñe: Podrias hacer algo al respecto. Todo el tiempo estan igual  
Laura se rie: Claro. Eh! Anne, toma una jarra de cerveza?  
Anne (pasa de Legolas para centrarse en algo mas interesante): Cerveza! Cerveza! Cerveza! Cerveza! (Bailando de alegria)  
Laura: uy, uy. (Legolas mira con cara de odio a Laura) Acabo de despertar al elfo psicopata. (Da pasitos hacia atras, alejandose de él) Ah! Gandalf, socorro! (se esconde detras del mago)  
Anne sigue a lo suyo, coreando con Guimli: Cerveza! Cerveza! Cerveza! Cerveza!  
Aragorn: Creo q estabamos celebrando el capitulo numero 50 no la existencia de la cerveza. (el montaraz siempre tan sabiondo...)  
Anne y Guimli dejan su baile ridiculo y tienen la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.  
Gandalf alza su jarra de cerveza: Por el capitulo 50!  
Todos a coro, incluido Legolas que ya esta mas calmado despues de amenazar a Laura un rato con sus espadas (Uaaa! Legolas me ha amenazado! Uaaa! Que afortunada soy!): Por el capitulo 50! (gritan al fin)  
Saruman: Por el capitulo 50!  
Le miran con cara de panico.  
Todos: Aaaaaah! (Salen huyendo por patas)  
Saruman: He dicho algo? Yo tambien salgo en este fic... Todos me odian por tu culpa! (señala a Laura)  
Laura: Ups! (Sale corriendo detras de los demas...) Esperarme!  
Llega haste ellos y se esconde a su lado, detras de un arbusto: No habeis encontrado un escondite mejor?  
Todos se hacen los despistados.  
Laura: Genial! Ahora nadie quiere ser el responsable...  
Anne: Tu eres la responsable q por algo eres la escritora.  
Laura: Ponte de mi bando o hago volver a Pilindiel  
Anne: Haz volver a la Pija-wen y hare lo contrario a lo q tu me escribas.  
Laura: atrevete y...  
Guimli: No! (con cara de shock)  
Legolas: Que ocurre?  
Guimli (susurrando): Nos hemos dejado la cerveza...  
Anne (con cara de panico): No! Saruman la tiene secuestrada... (se desmaya)  
Gandalf pone los ojos en blanco: ya estamos otra vez!  
Guimli (decidido): Vamos a tener q ir en su busca  
Aragorn: Esta vez, planificquemos mejor el rescate  
Legolas (tono incredulo): realmente vamos a ir?  
Guimli: Te hemos ido a buscar a ti no?  
Laura yo me largo de aqui, antes q tenga q participar en el rescate de la cerveza!  
Silencioso/Veryan: Algun problema?  
Guimli: Pues si, resulta que...(Laura aporrea al enano)  
Laura: Ninguno, ninguno. (Coge de la mano a Silencioso y se lo lleva de allí) Sabes q eres el unico q no esta pirado en esta historia?  
Silecioso sonrie: He venido a felicitarte. Ya hemos llegado a los 700 reviews!  
Laura pone cara de asombro: Vaya! Habrá que celebraro... (a Silencioso) Te gusta la cerveza?_

_Espero que os haya gustado la parodia y si no, pues no seais masoqistas y la volvais a leer._

_Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os guste y, otra vez, muchas gracais! ;p_

* * *

**Cap 50: Se os tiene que explicar todo…**

-"Falta mucho?"- preguntó Anne quien iba montada sobre Ambar detrás de Legolas.

-"Lo mismo que hace cinco minutos"- respondió este.

Se habían puesto en camino minutos antes de la puesta de sol y no habían parado desde entonces. Aragorn había planificado un par de paradas para descansar y comer algo, pero la intranquilidad que se había apoderado de los elfos en las últimas horas le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Si algo había aprendido el rey de Gondor durante los años que vivió entre estos seres era a fiarse de sus instintos. Así que, si un elfo está intranquilo, es porque algo no anda bien.

Anne miró un tanto molesta a Aragorn por no dar la orden de parar y luego a todos los elfos presentes por estar intranquilos. '_Estoy cansada… y me duele el culo!_'

-"Falta mucho?"- volvió a preguntar.

-"Lo mismo que hace cinco minutos"- volvió a ser la respuesta.

-"Podrías contestarme otra cosa? Pareces un disco rayado…"- suspiró molesta, no por la respuesta de Legolas, a quien había amargado con la misma pregunta durante horas y siempre se dignaba a contestar, sino porque quería estirar las piernas un rato y empezaba a estar cansada.

-"Pues pregunta otra cosa"- le dijo el elfo con la voz mas calmada que pudo intentando que Anne no notase lo preocupado que estaba.

Anne suspiró derrotada. -"Estoy harta!... y me duele el culo"- murmuró.

Legolas sonrió y le echó una ojeada por encima del hombro. -"Ya queda poco…"- intentó animarla, dándole una palmadita en la mano que se agarraba con fuerza a su cintura.

-"Mentiroso!"- rió Anne. -"No es ni media noche!"-

Legolas hizo un gesto de '_si ya lo sabes para que preguntas_' y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino.

Anne se apoyó contra la espalda del elfo, o más bien, apoyó la frente contra la funda de cuero que guardaban sus armas, y suspiró. '_Quiero llegar de una vez!_'.

Miró a su alrededor solo para ver lo que ya había visto, oscuridad. Habían salido del bosque en el que se encontraba la fortaleza y avanzaban veloces por una explanada que los alejaba de las Montañas Grises.

No era el mismo camino que habían tomado durante la ida. Esta vez habían decidido no avanzar por la llanura hasta el Bosque Oscuro porque quedarían desprotegidos durante varias horas. Así que se dirigían hacia una cordillera que había un poco más al este llamada el Brezal Marchito para quedar mas resguardados por los altos acantilados que la componían. Aunque, tarde o temprano deberían salir a la llanura y ponerse al descubierto si querían llegar al Bosque Oscuro. Y como desde el Brezal la distancia era menor, a todos les había parecido la mejor ruta. Y había resultado mejor, al menos por el momento…

La oscuridad de la noche apenas le dejaba ver nada. Alcanzaba a distinguir los picos de la cordillera delante de ellos y poco más. Parecían estar cercanos, pero ya había tenido esa sensación hacia un par de horas y seguían sin llegar hasta allí. Eran como un espejismo, pero los espejismos solo se tienen en el desierto… '_y a este lugar le sobra agua y le falta sol…_'.

Volvió su vista a sus compañeros, a quienes medio intuía en la noche. Galen y uno de los elfos cabalgaban en último lugar pero sin separarse del grupo. Gandalf iba un poco por delante de ellos, con su vara en alto y mirando con desconfianza hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Aragorn y otro de los elfos iban en primer lugar, justo delante de Legolas y ella, abriendo la marcha. Ambos concentrados en escudriñar la oscuridad que tenían delante. Guimli, quien montaba con Aragorn, a diferencia de los demás, tenía cara de no estar pasándolo muy bien. Anne sonrió al darse cuenta que el enano tenía tantas ganas como ella de bajar del caballo.

* * *

Horas después, aunque a Anne le parecían días, incluso meses, ya que le dolía todo de tanto montar con la cabeza apoyada en el duro cuero y el frío viento azotándole el cuerpo (por suerte Legolas paraba la mayor parte de este, ya que de no ser así ya habría caído congelada al suelo), llegaron a la base de la cordillera. Aragorn les señaló un camino que subía por una de las lomas. Según los mapas que llevaban, ascendía entre las montañas, girando hacia el sur después y dejándoles muy cerca del lugar desde el cual querían cruzar la llanura hasta el Bosque Oscuro.

Lo siguieron durante unas horas, avanzando más lentamente, pues el suelo del camino era muy escarpado, lleno de piedras, barro y baches. Como si no hiciese mucho hubiese habido una riada por allí. Se lo comentó a Legolas quien se limitó a contestar que, en días de lluvia, era lo más probable.

-"Y os parece una buena idea que nos metamos aquí?"- preguntó sorprendida.

-"Solo serán unos minutos"- respondió el elfo. -"después llegaremos…"-

-"A la riera principal?"- acabó por él.

-"Al camino principal."- dijo en tono calmado intentando tranquilizarla. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

Hacia rato que se había dado cuenta que Anne también empezaba a estar nerviosa. No estaba seguro si era por que se le había contagiado la intranquilidad de los demás o por que había sentido algo. En las últimas horas la sensación de peligro que había tenido durante toda la noche no había hecho más que aumentar.

Observó a sus compañeros quienes parecían tan preocupados como él. Incluso Guimli miraba con desconfianza a todas partes con su hacha agarrada con fuerza. Y la mirada de Gandalf… había compartido las suficientes aventuras con él como para saber lo que significaba esa expresión. Se giró un poco hacia Anne para comentarle sus temores cuando…

Se volvieron todos al escuchar el horrible grito. No pudieron distinguir nada a causa de la oscuridad pero algo les estaba siguiendo. Oyeron otro alarido y, aunque amplificado al resonar entre las paredes de roca, sonó mucho más cercano.

Aragorn y Legolas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de susurrar al mismo tiempo: -"Wargos"-

Y Anne había oído esa palabra antes… en las películas… intentó hacer memoria y cuando una imagen de las horribles criaturas cruzó su mente, miró con pánico hacia la oscuridad.

-"No podemos quedarnos aquí!"- gritó Aragorn. -"En este lugar somos una presa fácil!"- Y dicho esto, emprendieron la marcha lo más veloces que el escarpado e inclinado camino les permitía.

Los minutos pasaron largos y silenciosos, hasta que otro de esos alaridos resonó en la noche. Más cerca y más fuerte. Varios minutos mas y notó como los músculos de Legolas se tensaban. Le vio echar una rápida ojeada hacia atrás y no necesitó preguntar que era lo que ocurría. Sabía que sus afinados oídos eran capaces de captar las pisadas de las bestias o puede que incluso los gruñidos de los orcos que las montaban, lo que significaba que se estaban acercando.

'_Puede que Peter Jackson exagerase al representar en la película a los wargos como enormes, peludas y horribles bestias, con grandes dientes…_' Pensamiento que deshecho en cuanto vio la cara de preocupación de Legolas cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás. '_Se que no acostumbro a rezar mucho, pero si estas ahí arriba… por favor, sálvanos Superman!_'

Varios minutos después y las paredes que había a cada lado de la riera empezaron a ser más bajitas, hasta que al final, ante ellos se abrió un claro por el cual discurría un sendero. Se trataba de un camino llano sin apenas obstáculos para los caballos, así que no tardaron en ponerlos al galope.

Pero si ellos podían correr, sus perseguidores también…

Minutos después, Aragorn le hizo una seña a Galen y, sin perder un segundo, tanto él como los dos elfos, se separaron del grupo y se adentraron entre los árboles que rodeaban el camino.

Anne les miró cuando Ambar pasó por su lado y, entre la oscuridad y la maleza, pudo distinguir como preparaban sus arcos. Todo volvía a complicarse. No pudo contenerse y se agarró a la capa de Legolas con fuerza. Éste, al notarlo, puso una de sus manos sobre las de la chica.

No habían avanzado mucho más cuando escucharon ruido tras ellos. Gritos, gruñidos, algún que otro golpe seco y de nuevo silencio, durante apenas treinta segundos, hasta que pudieron oír cascos de caballos. Poco después, Galen apareció entre la oscuridad y se acercó a ellos.

-"Un par de rastreadores nos seguían la pista"- les informó. -"son la avanzadilla de un grupo de orcos jinetes de wargos"-

-"Que bien…"- murmuró Anne. -"Superman es un inútil, creo que me pasaré a Batman…"-

-"Sigamos avanzando"- ordenó Aragorn.

Todos le obedecieron y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Nadie tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ellos. Aunque Guimli parecía sospechosamente mas animado…

Pero pronto les llegaron nuevos gritos, cada vez más cercanos. A los gritos se les unieron las fuertes pisadas de las bestias y, al poco tiempo, también los gruñidos de los orcos y el rechinar de sus espadas. Ahora estaban realmente cerca…

Siguieron avanzando por el sendero, en cierto momento éste giró, dejando tras ellos un recodo con visibilidad nula. Como si se leyeran la mente, elfos, hombre y mago pararon sus caballos. Con una par de miradas, cada uno comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Se ocultaron tras las rocas y árboles que resguardaban el camino sin desmontar de los caballos y prepararon las armas. Esperaron en silencio a sus enemigos…

Anne se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Legolas con un brazo, mientras que en la otra mano llevaba su espada. El elfo la miró y, tras sonreírle débilmente, preparó su arco y se concentró en los ruidos que provenían del camino.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Los primeros jinetes orcos empezaron a aparecer por la curva y no… Jackson no había exagerado con los wargos… en realidad se había quedado corto. Esas bestias eran al menos el doble de grandes! Parecían una mezcla de osos y lobos, con grandes cabezas y, por consiguiente, grandes mandíbulas y dientes. Sus espaldas eran enormes, los orcos a su lado parecían pequeños. Y sus patas, cortas pero musculosas, dejaban claro que un zarpazo era todo lo que necesitaban para desgarrarte.

Anne cerró los ojos al notar como el pánico se apoderaba de ella y respiró hondo un par de veces. Es todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que salieran de su escondite, rodeando al grupo de jinetes y plantándoles batalla.

Ambar corrió veloz en círculo alrededor de las bestias, dándole a Legolas la oportunidad de disparar contra los desconcertados orcos. Igual que Ambar, el resto de elfos habían optado por la misma táctica, mientras que Aragorn, Guimli y Gandalf se dedicaban a dar golpes de espada, o de hacha en el caso del enano, contra sus oponentes.

Los orcos se reagruparon rápido. No eran muchos, una quincena tal vez, pero aun así, tenían el apoyo de los wargos y eso les daba mucha ventaja.

Un golpe desafortunado tiró a Guimli del caballo. Éste resopló un poco molesto por haber caído, pero en el fondo, agradecido de estar en tierra al fin. Cogió su hacha con las dos manos y, gritando, la clavó con fuerza en el cuello del wargo que tenia mas cerca. El animal cayó muerto tirando de su montura al orco, quien acabó con el hacha de Guimli incrustada en el pecho. Alzó su hacha de nuevo desafiante, seleccionando con la mirada a su siguiente victima.

Aragorn, por su parte, derribó de un golpe al orco que había hecho caer a Guimli. Con un par de sablazos en la garganta, consiguió matar al wargo. Hizo girar al caballo para ir en busca de su amigo, pero en cuanto le vio deshacerse de sus oponentes sin problemas comprendió que el enano no necesitaba ayuda.

Ambar seguía manteniéndose lo más alejada de los wargos que podía. Legolas lanzaba una certera flecha tras otra, matando a los jinetes e hiriendo a las bestias. La mayoría de estas rematadas por Gandalf, quien luchaba a su lado.

La batalla no estaba ni mucho menos ganada, pero el número de orcos, y sobretodo, el de wargos, se había reducido. Aun así lo habían pagado quedando bastante separados los unos de los otros. Al darse cuenta, Aragorn les dio la orden de reagruparse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Guimli corrió hacia el montaraz, dando hachazos a todo lo que se le plantaba en el camino. Los elfos no tardaron en deshacerse de sus enemigos y acercarse a ellos.

Gandalf avanzaba delante de Anne y Legolas, con la vara en alto, iluminándolo todo con la clara luz que las oscuras criaturas tanto odiaban, y abriendo un camino hacia sus compañeros. Cuando, por sorpresa, un seco golpe en el abdomen, como un puñetazo invisible, les hizo caer al suelo a los tres.

Sin perder un segundo se pusieron en pie, preparando sus espadas ante las hostiles mandíbulas que se acercaban a ellos. Anne quedó entre Legolas y Gandalf, con su espada en alto, pero demasiado concentrada en los puntiagudos dientes como para pensar en utilizarla. Ambar, bufaba molesta por el golpe, un poco alejada de ellos, mirando asustada a las enormes bestias que, poco a poco, les empezaban a acorralar.

Los tres wargos avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, con la vista fija en sus presas y, Anne estaba segura que incluso babeaban. Mientras ellos daban pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse. No tardaron mucho en quedar atrapados entre las bestias y el borde de un acantilado que quedaba oculto por la maleza y la oscuridad.

Los orcos les sonrieron al ver que los tenían acorralados y, alzando sus espadas, hicieron avanzar más rápidamente a los animales. Legolas lanzó varias flechas, acabando con la vida de dos de los orcos y haciendo caer al suelo al tercero. Pero eso no impidió que los wargos siguieran avanzando hacia ellos. Gandalf, en cambio, parecía más pendiente de algo que se encontraba tras las oscuras criaturas. Pero solo hasta que los wargos se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Legolas apartó a Anne del medio de un empujón, obligándola a mantenerse detrás de él. Mientras disparaba un par de flechas a la boca abierta de una de las bestias antes de cambiar su arco por las espadas. Gandalf, a su vez, daba sablazos intentando defenderse de otra de las criaturas.

Se defendieron como pudieron de sus enemigos, intentando no ceder más terreno, pues el borde del acantilado empezaba a estar cercano. No es que la oscuridad dejase verlo demasiado bien, así que era mucho mejor no acercarse.

Al poco los wargos habían logrado acabar de separarles. Ahora Gandalf luchaba a unos metros de ellos y cada vez se alejaba más. Las otras dos criaturas habían centrado su atención en Legolas y Anne y, aunque el elfo había conseguido mantenerlas alejadas de ellos, no aguantaría mucho más.

Anne, por su parte, miraba aterrorizada como Legolas se enfrentaba a dos de esas criaturas a la vez. Y, no estaba segura de si el elfo necesitaba ayuda o no, pero de haber sido así, no se creía capaz de ofrecerla. Así que se mantuvo detrás de él, lo mas alejada posible de los dientes.

-"Grrr"- escuchó un gruñido detrás suyo.

-"Ups…"- se giró lentamente para encontrarse con uno de los orcos que habían caído al suelo.

Éste la miraba divertido, podía percibir su miedo y eso solo le excitaba más. Anne echó una rápida mirada a Legolas y a Gandalf pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus oponentes, así que ese le tocaba a ella. '_Al menos no es un wargo…_'

Contuvo un grito cuando le vio abalanzarse hacia ella con la espada en alto. Esquivó el golpe e intentó dar uno pero falló. El orco volvió a ponerse en guardia mirándola aun mas divertido. Y esta vez fue Anne quien atacó primero. Sin esperar a que el orco diera el primer paso, dio un par de golpes que este paró con facilidad, gruñendo con cada movimiento. Ella siguió atacando, haciéndole retroceder. Y cuando ya lo tenía acorralado contra un árbol cercano… el orco explotó.

-"Ah!"- gritó, al caer de espaldas al suelo, con partes de las vísceras de la oscura criatura encima suyo. -"Puaj! Puaj!"- se puso en pie quitándose los restos sangrientos de encima. '_Dios! Que le ha pasado a ese…_'. No tardó mucho en saberlo…

* * *

Los wargos empezaban a ganarle terreno. Clavó una de sus espadas en la fuerte espalda del que tenía mas cerca y le dio un sablazo al otro. Todos sus intentos por darles en partes vitales fracasaban. Bloqueó uno de los zarpazos con su espada, clavando la otra en la pata de la criatura antes de apartarse de un salto y evitar así ser devorado por el segundo animal.

Centró su atención en ese, preparó sus espadas y esperó a que se abalanzara sobre él. Pero cuando estaba a apenas dos pasos, cayó muerto a sus pies. Legolas lo miró sorprendido y, del lomo de la bestia, vio como sobresalía el hacha de Guimli.

-"Ese cuenta como mío, principito!"- gritó el enano, mientras corría hacia su preciada arma y la sacaba del cadáver desgarrando de paso parte de la carne.

Legolas sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en la batalla. Concentrándose ahora en el otro wargo, quien no solo le tenia a él como rival, sino también a Guimli. Entre los dos no les resultó nada difícil acabar con él en cuestión de segundos. Quien lo iba a decir que un enano y un elfo harían tan buen equipo…

Buscó con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros. Galen y los elfos se enfrentaban a los pocos wargos que quedaban con vida, mientras que Aragorn acababa de matar a la bestia que, minutos antes, intentaba comerse a Gandalf.

El mago, en cambio, no parecía prestar demasiada a tención a la pelea que se libraba cerca de ellos, sino que tenia la mirada fija detrás de donde Guimli y él se encontraban… y volvía a tener esa expresión…

Se giró para mirar en la misma dirección y lo que vio le heló la sangre…

* * *

Escuchó suaves pasos detrás de ella, así que dejó de intentar limpiar el vestido y se dio la vuelta. Se le cortó la respiración al ver el propietario de esos pasos.

La alta figura la observó con ojos fríos y calculadores, mientras en su rostro se formaba una fina sonrisa. Siguió avanzando con pasos cortos pero seguros hacia ella.

Anne intentó apartarse de él, pero le fue imposible. El mago siempre acababa delante de ella impidiendo su huida. Buscó a Legolas, pero estaba peleando contra un wargo, no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-"Parece que nuestro príncipe esta ocupado"- dijo Saruman, con su suave y fría voz.

Anne le miró sin responder, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del mago ya no fue capaz de desviar la vista. Había algo en esa mirada que robaba su voluntad y la hacia sentirse débil y pequeña.

Saruman sonrió y dio un par de pasos más hacia ella. Quedando a apenas un metro de distancia y alzó una de sus manos hacia la chica.

Anne le vio aproximarse y como su mano se acercaba a ella. Y comprendió lo que iba a hacer. Lo mismo que hizo cuando la retuvo como prisionera en Isengard. Pretendía robarle su magia… aunque la peor parte era lo mucho que eso dolía. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al recordarlo. '_Esta vez no!_'

-"Vara tel' Seldarine"- murmuró, con las manos alzadas hacia el mago.

Un escudo transparente se creo ante ella impidiéndole así a Saruman seguir avanzando. Éste simplemente sonrió. No se detuvo ni retiró su mano, al contrario. Dio un paso hacia ella aun mas decidido y apoyó su mano sobre el invisible escudo.

Su sonrisa se amplió. -"Con esto pretendes detenerme"-

Fijando su vista en el lugar donde su mano tocaba el escudo, empezó a hacer fuerza, intentando atravesarlo. Anne vio como una especie de mini-rayos envolvían la mano del mago y poco a poco iba acercándose mas a ella. Se concentró todo lo que pudo e intentó darle mas poder al escudo.

Saruman miró con desprecio ese insignificante campo de fuerza que lo separaba de su destino. Murmurando unas palabras en una antigua lengua ya olvidada, consiguió crear una pequeña brecha del tamaño justo para colar su brazo.

-"Ah!"- gritó Anne al notar como Saruman la agarraba por el cuello. El hechizo protector ya olvidado, mientras miraba horrorizada al viejo mago, quien sonreía sádicamente. Empezó a notar como empezaba a absorber sus fuerzas, intentó defenderse, crear otro escudo e incluso darle una patada. Pero sus fuerzas ya no eran suyas y el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sus brazos ya casi no le respondían y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

La fría mirada de Saruman siempre fija en ella. Sonriéndole con malicia, murmurando palabras que no comprendía. De repente, el mago la miró sorprendido. Abrió sus ojos en exceso como si no comprendiera lo que sucedía. Y se miró el pecho.

Anne tampoco entendía nada. Saruman había dejado de absorber su poder y la había soltado. Miro de los desconcertados ojos del mago a su pecho. Se apartó de él de un salto tapándose la boca con las manos. El pecho del mago estaba cubierto de sangre y una flecha le atravesaba el corazón.

* * *

Lo estaba viviendo todo en una especie de cámara lenta. Para él era como su el tiempo hubiese ralentizado su velocidad habitual. Había visto como Saruman acorralaba a Anne cerca del acantilado, como atravesaba su escudo y le robaba sus fuerzas. Impotente, desde su posición, no había podido hacer nada. Acercarse habría alertado al viejo mago y su reacción habría sido imprevisible. Así que, cuando Saruman le dio la espalda, centrando toda su atención en Anne, no lo dudó dos veces y disparó.

Ahora el mago se miraba las manos llenas de sangre sin comprender que sucedía. Intentó hablar, pero la sangre de su boca se lo impidió. Anne seguía allí, a un paso de él, mirándolo asustada.

-"Aléjate de él!"- de gritó, gesticulando para que se apartara. Pero la chica aun parecía algo aturdida y no le oyó. -"Aléjate de él!"- volvió a gritar, asustado, cuando vio como Saruman miraba de su herida a ellos y después a Anne. Sus débiles piernas le acercaban peligrosamente al límite del acantilado. Sus pies toparon con el borde, resbaló un poco, estaba a punto de caer. En ese ultimo instante, sus labios se curvaron en una última sonrisa y antes de perder el equilibrio, cerró su mano sobre la muñeca de Anne.

-"No!"- gritó Legolas al verla caer detrás del mago. Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó hacia el borde del abismo justo a tiempo de cogerla de la mano.

-"Ufff!"- suspiró Guimli, al ver que Legolas había llegado a tiempo de impedir que cayera. Gandalf y Aragorn también respiraron más tranquilos cuando Legolas empezó a auparla…

-"Ah!"- gritaron los dos al notar como el saliente en el que esta apoyado Legolas empezaba a ceder por el excesivo peso. Los demás se apartaron, intentando mantenerse lo más cerca posible de ellos pero sin hacer que el suelo cediera.

Ahí colgada, Anne pudo ver como una brecha empezaba a abrirse paso y amenazaba con separar la roca en la que estaba apoyado Legolas. Miró hacia abajo… estaba muy alto. Pero aun así, entre la oscuridad, pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Saruman. Y no era ahí donde quería acabar…

-"Dame la otra mano"- le dijo Legolas suavemente.

Pero ella siguió mirando la distancia que había hasta el suelo. No estaba muy segura, pero puede que fuese incluso más alto que la torre de Orthanc?

-"Anne"- la volvió a llamar suavemente, intentando no asustarla. -"La otra mano."-

Respiró mas tranquilo cuando alzó su vista para mirarle. Le tendió su otra mano y asintió con la cabeza animándola a hacer lo mismo. Ella le imitó y, un par de intentos después, consiguieron unir sus manos.

-"Voy a subirte"- le sonrió.

Pero en cuanto hizo fuerza con brazos y piernas para auparla, el suelo volvió a moverse, quedando un poco más inclinado. Legolas se quedó quieto, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-"El suelo no va aguantar"- susurró Anne.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. -"Aguantará"- le dijo, mientras volvía a intentarlo. Pero igual que la vez anterior, el suelo tembló a sus pies y tuvo que desistir. Y eso no podía estar pasando…

-"Suéltame"- le dijo Anne.

Y ahora debía tener alucinaciones, Anne le acababa de pedir que la soltase? La miró sorprendido. -"Que?"-

-"Suéltame"- repitió.

-"No"- dijo, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-"Si no me sueltas, caeremos los dos"-

-"No!"- le respondió, esta vez enfadado.

-"No pasará nada"- susurró Anne con la voz mas calmada que pudo.

Y ahora si que la miró como si estuviera loca. Que no le iba a pasar nada? Como podía decir eso…

-"Todo ira bien"- intentó convencerlo. -"Confía en mi. Suéltame."-

Miró de Anne al precipicio y después a ella otra vez, asustado, negando con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió. -"No seas cabezota y suéltame antes de que la roca ceda y tu también te caigas."-

Como una extraña coincidencia, un nuevo temblor del suelo acompañó a esas palabras. Dejando claro, que el suelo iba a ceder. Sin importar quien estuviera o no encima.

Ambos vieron como la tierra empezaba a grietarse.

-"Ahora!"- dijo, autoritaria. Y fue la decisión y convicción que escucho en su voz y vio en sus ojos lo que le hizo asentir, pero no hizo exactamente lo que ella le había pedido. Cogió con fuerza las manos de Anne y se inclinó aun más…

Los vieron caer y cuando se acercaron corriendo al borde, la parte que había cedido se desprendió del todo. Resonando con un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo.

-"No!"- gritó Guimli, cayendo de rodillas al borde del abismo y asomando la cabeza temeroso de lo que iba a ver. -"Que…"-

-"Será mejor que nos marchemos"- dijo Gandalf, caminando hacia Sombragris sin ni siquiera mirar por el acantilado. -"No sabemos si hay mas orcos. Tenemos que llegar al Bosque Oscuro cuanto antes"-

Los demás le miraron sorprendidos. -"Pero que pasa con …"- protestó Aragorn.

-"Saruman esta muerto, no?"- respondió el mago blanco con voz afable. Todos miraron su cadáver y asintieron. -"Y Anne y Legolas no están ahí abajo haciéndole compañía, no es cierto?"- Volvieron a mirar hacia la oscuridad del abismo como para asegurarse antes de negar con la cabeza. -"Ay!"- suspiró el mago. -"Mortales!"- añadió, algo cansado y negando con la cabeza, de la misma manera que un profesor descubre que su mejor alumno no es tan listo como parecía. –"Se os tiene que explicar todo…"-

* * *

_Supongo q sabeis lo q ha ocurrido, no? Pero aun asi se admiten apuestas. Donde estan los tortolitos?_

_Este capitulo tambien era mas largo que la media, asi que no os quejeis y dejard review!  
_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	51. Debimos enviar una nota antes?

_Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_

_Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero q os guste! _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 51: Debimos enviar una nota antes?**

PUM

-"Auch!"- se quejó Anne, quien había caído sobre algo blandito, pero medio segundo después un peso muerto le había caído encima cortándole la respiración del golpe.

-"Estas bien?"- escuchó hablar a Legolas desde encima suyo.

-"Si, estoy bien aplastada…"- respondió, intentando respirar de nuevo. El elfo rió, lo que la hizo volver a la realidad. Porque estaba él ahí? Le miró mas seria e inclinó su cabeza en un gesto que dejaba bastante claro que su mente aun estaba cuadrando las piezas de lo sucedido en los últimos minutos. -"Has saltado conmigo?"- preguntó al fin, incrédula.

Legolas simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Te has tirado de un precipicio! Estas loco?"- siguió, en el mismo tono.

-"Igual que tu…"- empezó el elfo.

-"No. Yo me he caído, que es diferente y no tiene connotaciones suicidas"-

Legolas suspiró. -"No me gustaba la otra opción. De verdad creías que iba a soltarte?"- dijo, alzando una ceja, algo molesto.

La expresión de la chica cambió y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa. -"Te has tirado de un precipicio por mi! Vaya! Debes quererme mucho…"-

-"Ay! Mi madre!"- oyeron una tercera voz cerca de ellos. Seguida por un PLOF que dejaba bastante claro que algo o alguien acababa de impactar contra el suelo.

Ambos miraron en esa dirección para ver a cierta pelirroja tumbada, o más bien, desmayada, en el suelo de su apartamento. Para ser exactos, en el salón, justo delante del sofá que ahora ocupaban Anne y Legolas. '_Hemos caído sobre blandito por primera vez! Mis aterrizajes están mejorando!_'.

El elfo fue el primero en reaccionar, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y dejando que Anne respirase de nuevo y se incorporara. Se acercó a Sonia y, tras cogerla en brazos, la tumbó en el sofá. Ambos la miraron un poco preocupados.

Anne abrió la boca para hablar, pero…

-"Quizás debimos enviar una nota antes de aparecer así"- murmuró el elfo.

-"Es lo que iba a decir!"- dijo, asombrada. Legolas sonrió y se inclinó un poco para zarandear suavemente a Sonia. -"Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti…"- murmuraba mientras tanto Anne.

Sonia no tardó en recuperar la consciencia, y, al verlos, se sentó de golpe, mirando de uno a otro sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-"Te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó el elfo a la vez que la examinaba detenidamente.

La chica le miró un par de segundos, abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-"Parece que esta en estado de shock…"- dijo Anne, arrodillándose enfrente de su amiga. -"Eo! Hay alguien en casa?"- preguntó, moviendo una mano delante de su cara, mientras Sonia la miraba con cara rara.

Legolas le agarró le mano para hacerla parar. -"No hagas eso. Solo está algo sorprendida. Hemos aparecido de golpe en su casa, es comprensible."-

-"Ni que fuera para tanto…"- murmuró la chica.

-"Hace casi un año que te fuiste de este mundo y aparecemos de buenas a primeras sin aviso…"- empezó a relatar Legolas los motivos por los que su reciente aterrizaje en el sofá de Sonia le había causado a ésta un shock. Pero antes de que pudiera acabar…

-"Anne!"- la oyeron gritar, décimas de segundo antes de que se lanzara sobre ella en un fuerte y calido abrazo. -"Dios mío!"- se separó un poco para verla mejor. -"Estas aquí!"- añadió, volviendo a abrazarla.

Anne rió. -"Yo también me alegro de verte."- le dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo. -"Siento haberte asustado."-

-"No importa"- dijo Sonia, un poco mas calmada, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. -"Creía que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Además, mientras no vengan mas orcos detrás vuestro, todo ira bien"- añadió con una amplia sonrisa. -"Porque esta vez no habrá orcos, verdad?"- preguntó, un poco temerosa, al recordar lo que ocurrió la ultima vez (y primera) que Legolas había estado en ese mundo.

-"No, no lo creo"- la tranquilizó Anne. Lo que hizo que la amplia sonrisa volviera a sus labios.

-"Y que hacéis aquí?"- preguntó, curiosa. -"Y por que vas vestida así?"- dijo, señalando la ropa elfica que llevaba Anne.

-"Es una larga historia…"- suspiró.

-"Oh! Pues me la has de contar toda!"- respondió Sonia con los ojos brillando de la emoción. -"Pero primero…"- añadió, mirándoles un poco mas preocupada. -"…eso es sangre?"- Anne y Legolas se miraron el uno al otro. La ropa de ambos estaba bastante sucia, cubierta de sangre negra y de barro. -"Y que es eso?"- preguntó, apartando la manga de Anne para descubrir la venda que le había puesto Aragorn esa mañana.

-"Es una quemadura de nada... Ah!"- gritó, al notar como Sonia le presionaba sobre la herida que le había causado el Fuego Negro que Saruman había repartido entre los orcos. Y acto seguido, la miraba alzando una ceja como diciendo '_así que una quemadura de nada, eh!_'.

-"Le echaré un vistazo"- dijo, de manera autoritaria, y Anne supo que la Sonia enfermera acababa de tomar el control de la situación. '_Al menos usará medicamentos de verdad y no esa asquerosa masa pringosa de Aragorn… por cierto…_' -"Legolas también esta herido"- dijo, señalando al elfo, cuando Sonia reaparecía en el salón con el botiquín.

-"Estoy bien"- respondió el elfo algo molesto, ganándose una mirada de Anne que dejaba bastante claro que no le creía ni un poquito.

Sonia solo sonrió. -"Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Necesitáis ropa limpia y quitaros toda esa suciedad de encima."- Abrió un cajón cercano y le tendió unas llaves a Anne. -"Ten, tus cosas siguen como las dejaste."-

Anne sonrió. -"Genial!"- y salió corriendo hacia su antiguo piso.

-"Ven"- le dijo Sonia a Legolas, intentando contener la risa por la reacción de Anne y la carita de perrito abandonado que ponía el elfo. -"Vamos a buscar algo de ropa para ti"-

* * *

Entró en el que había sido su hogar durante años con una mezcla de nostalgia y excitación. Todo estaba en su sitio, tal y como había dicho Sonia. Y no había ni rastro del desastre en que se había convertido su salón la última vez que estuvo en él. Había algo de polvo acumulado, pero no demasiado, lo que le hizo sospechar que su amiga había estado cuidando sus cosas. '_Se lo agradeceré mas tarde_' pensó, mientras entraba en su habitación e inspeccionaba su armario. '_Tejanos! Camisetas! Bambas! _' Se abrazó a su quería y añorada ropa, antes de elegir lo que iba a ponerse y dirigirse al baño.

Para cuando Sonia y Legolas entraron en el piso, Anne salía de su cuarto peleando un poco con los pantalones. -"No me había dado cuenta de lo incómodos que son estos pantalones…"- '_Me habré engordado? Sabia que tanto lembas traería consecuencias… o puede que me haya acostumbrado a la ropa elfica._' Y esa debía ser la razón, porque no había ninguna duda sobre que NO había engordado. Sonrió satisfecha por ello mientras se acercaba a ellos.

El elfo llevaba en las manos unos pantalones y una camisa oscura que acababa de elegir en casa de Sonia y Anne tuvo la sensación que esa ropa no la había visto antes… '_Dios mío! Sonia sale con un chico!... Un chico que deja ropa en su casa!... oooOOOoooh!_' Observó a su amiga atentamente como intentando descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas con solo mirarla.

Mientras tanto, ésta, ajena a la mirada de Anne, le tendía algunas vendas y analgésicos a Legolas para que se tratara sus heridas. El elfo asintió, entendiendo las explicaciones de Sonia sobre para que servia cada cosa y se dirigió al baño.

Al pasar por el lado de Anne y ver su expresión, preguntó: -"Todo bien?"-

Ella le miró apenas unos segundos y volvió de nuevo su vista a Sonia. -"Alguien tiene cosas que confesar"- le susurró con media sonrisa.

-"Se buena"- le aconsejó, antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-"Que está pasando aquí?"- preguntaron las dos a la vez en cuanto Legolas entró en el baño y estallando en risas segundos después.

-"Lo sabia!"- decía Sonia, aun riendo. -"Sabía que pasaría algo desde que os vi pelear!"- añadió con cara de triunfo.

-"Shhh!"- la regañó Anne. -"Te va a oír. Tiene muy buen oído…"- y, cogiéndola de la mano, la arrastró hasta el otro piso.

-"Y bien?"- preguntó Sonia una vez las dos estuvieron sentaditas en el sofá, empezando a curar el brazo de Anne.

Anne suspiró -"Es una historia muy larga"-

-"Tengo derecho a saberla. Estaba muy preocupada. Entre esos orcos que vinieron a buscarte y que te tuvieras que ir corriendo…"- añadió, algo mas seria.

Anne volvió a suspirar. Era cierto, la había tenido desinformada durante casi un año. Así que empezó a contarle lo ocurrido desde que se fueron de vuelta a la Tierra Media hasta como habían acabado en su sofá. Pasando por Rivendell, las clases, como Saruman se las apañó para llevársela a ella y a Legolas a Isengard, la huida, el Bosque Oscuro y la última artimaña el mago. Con especial mención a Ambar, Adlanna, Veryan/Silencioso, Pilindiel (si, eso también se lo contó) y, por supuesto, Legolas.

-"Vaya aventura"- murmuró Sonia cuando Anne acabó el relato.

-"Ya te digo…"-

-"Así que eres un mago"-

-"Sí"-

Sonia la observó seria unos momentos antes de volver a sonreír. -"Siempre has sido un poco rara."-

-"Sí"- Anne también sonrió, aunque un poco triste en el fondo. Ya había aceptado que era un mago y sabía que su lugar no estaba en ese mundo… pero este último año había echado muchos de menos a Sonia. Si bien era cierto que Adlanna y ella se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, Sonia seguía siendo Sonia. -"Me alegro de verte"- dijo al fin.

-"Y yo de que estés bien"- le sonrió. -"después de todo lo que te ha pasado es casi un milagro."-

En ese momento, Legolas entró en el apartamento. Dejando las llaves de Sonia sobre una mesita que había al lado de la puerta. Llegó al salón y les sonrió antes de sentarse en el sillón cercano.

Las chicas también le sonrieron, observándole vestido con ropas de su mundo. Legolas no parecía estar muy cómodo. No paraba de tocarse el cuello de la camisa como si la tela le molestara. Y, ahora, Anne entendía el motivo. Las ropas elficas no se parecían en nada a lo que llevaban puesto en estos momentos. Ésta ropa era mas pesada y áspera comparada con las suaves y ligeras prendas que solían vestir los elfos. '_Y si, parece que muy a mi pesar me he acostumbrado a llevar vestiditos…_'

-"Estas muy guapo"- le dijo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al recordar la otra vez que lo había visto vestido de aquella manera y lo graciosa que había sido la situación.

-"Tú también"- le sonrió el elfo.

Anne le devolvió la sonrisa unos segundos hasta que algo muy importante vino a su cabeza. -"Y de quien es esa ropa?"- le preguntó a Sonia. -"Porque, que yo recuerde, Lucas no vestía tan bien…"- añadió, recordando los viejos pantalones y camisetas que el chico se había dejado en casa de Sonia en su huida en busca de prados mas verdes.

-"Bueno"- Sonia se sonrojó un poco. -"Pues, en realidad, em… como te lo diría…"-

Pero no hizo falta decir más, pues el dueño de esa ropa acababa de entrar en el piso, con su propia llave! Y se quedó petrificado en la puerta del salón al verles.

-"Tu!"- dijeron Anne y Legolas al unísono, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo.

-"Tu y tu"- dijo el alto joven, mirando de uno al otro, con cara de espanto al recordar lo que había sucedido la ultima vez que se encontraron.

-"Esto tiene una explicación"- dijo Sonia, poniéndose en el medio antes de que estallara la tercera guerra mundial.

-"Mas vale que sea buena… Algo así como que es su hermano gemelo bueno o su clon o que no es tu novio sino tu esclavo personal."- dijo Anne. Sonia negó con la cabeza. -"No me digas que estas saliendo con él… otra vez!"-

-"Pues si"-

-"Que?"- Anne estaba empezando a pensar que habían caído en otro mundo, porque su amiga ni podía estar otra vez con ese estúpido.

-"Llevamos saliendo mas de seis meses"- añadió Sonia.

-"Seis meses!"- definitivamente habían caído en el mundo erróneo. -"Pero… pero…."- '_No entiendo nada…_'

-"Porque no vas a comprar algo para desayunar?"- le sugirió Sonia a Lucas con una mirada que decía '_sal de aquí antes de que Anne reaccione y siga con la paliza que dejó a medias la ultima vez_'. Éste asintió.

Al verle dar media vuelta e irse, Anne le echó una mirada a Legolas, a quien Lucas no le caía mucho mejor que a ella. El elfo comprendió lo que la chica no le estaba diciendo con palabras y salió detrás de Lucas con la intención de no perderlo de vista.

-"Eso no es necesario"- protestó Sonia, pero Legolas siguió su camino ignorando la queja.

-"De todos los chicos que hay en el mundo por que él?"- estalló al fin Anne.

-"Esta vez es diferente. Hemos hablado mucho y lo hemos aclarado todo. Esta vez saldrá bien"- respondió Sonia con convicción.

-"Es broma?"-

Sonia suspiró. -"Se esta portando muy bien conmigo. Esta muy arrepentido de todo lo que pasó."-

-"Pero por que él? Hay mucha gente…"-

-"Esta vez va en serio"-

Anne la miró unos segundos, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ese tío le caía fatal, pero si Sonia estaba contenta… -"Al menos se lo estarás haciendo pagar, no?"-

-"Me has tomado por una santa!"- Sonia sonrió de forma malévola. -"Hace todas las tareas de la casa sin rechistar. Va a comprar y incluso cocina!"-

-"Así me gusta…"- sonrió Anne, con expresión satisfecha. -"… que se lo trabaje."-

* * *

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en volver. La panadería estaba mucho más cercana de lo que a Lucas le hubiese gustado. Después de esperar a que le atendieran, ceder el turno a un par de ancianas y pedir algo de pan y de pastas, no tuvo más remedio que volver al piso con ese _elfo_ que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sonia le había contado lo que había sido de Anne y, aunque al principio creyó que no eran más que excusas y que el verdadero motivo era que ella no quería verle, al final se lo acabó creyendo. Y ahora tenia al famoso Legolas de guardaespaldas y a un mago bastante propenso a enfadarse con él esperándole en el piso de Sonia. Que mas podía ir mal?

-"Sabes si Anne está muy enfadada conmigo?"- preguntó al fin.

El elfo hizo un gesto de desinterés. -"Posiblemente"-

-"Pero no usara magia contra mi, no?"- volvió a preguntar, mostrando un poco mas su miedo.

Legolas volvió a repetir el mismo gesto. -"Te refieres a si tiene previsto transformarte en sapo?"- dijo, sin poder contenerse. El miedo irradiaba de ese chico como el agua de una fuente.

Lucas asintió, mirando al elfo algo más temeroso.

-"Mmm"- Legolas empezaba a sentir algo de pena por él. -"Algo he oído que decía, si."- Pero no demasiada.

El chico tragó saliva. -"Pero no hay ninguna ley o norma que prohíba hacer magia cuando no es necesaria o algo así?"- preguntó esperanzado.

Legolas ya no pudo esconder más su sonrisa. -"Los magos son muy reservados con sus cosas. No sabría decirte."-

-"Pues que bien"- murmuró.

Siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron ante la puerta, Lucas necesitó tres intentos para meter la llave en el cerrojo correctamente. Se quitó el sudor de la frente antes de girar la llave y abrir. En ese momento, una mano le cogió con fuerza del hombro, impidiéndole que entrara.

Se giró, asustado. '_Sabía que ese elfo no había venido solo a vigilarme_'

Legolas le miró de arriba a bajo un par de segundos con la expresión que reservaba para interrogar a sus enemigos, antes de poner bien la arrugada camisa del chico y sonreírle. Lucas no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver como el elfo le indicaba que entrara con un gesto y con esa sonrisa aun en el rostro. '_Uff! Ha ido de un pelo…_'

-"Que tal el paseo?"- preguntó Sonia cuando los vio entrar.

-"Bien, bien"- murmuró Lucas, entrando en la cocina casi sin mirarlas. Sonia miró extrañada de Legolas a Anne, antes de seguir a su _novio_.

-"Veo que os habéis hecho amiguitos"- sonrió Anne, mientas Legolas se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

Éste sonrió y alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia. -"Te aseguro que no le he hecho nada"-

-"En serio?"- dijo, alzando una ceja. -"Y como es que esta tan asustado?"-

-"Se como intimidar sin necesidad de usar la fuerza"- respondió, orgulloso.

Anne puso los ojos en blanco. -"Presumido…"-

En ese momento Sonia asomó la cabeza al salón anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo.

Desayunaron charlando tranquilamente y, poco a poco, hasta Lucas empezó a sentirse más cómodo y participó en la conversación. Anne devoró la mayor parte de las pastas (crusanes y ensaimadas, la mayoría), estaba muerta de hambre y había añorado la sección de bollería del súper.

Una vez terminaron, Sonia y Lucas se despidieron ya que tenían que ir a trabajar.

-"Tu nevera esta apagada, así que cualquier cosa que necesitéis, puedes cogerla de mi piso"- le dijo a Anne, mientras esperaban el ascensor. -"Volveré sobre las cinco. Aun estaréis aquí, verdad?"- preguntó un poco preocupada por regresar a casa para descubrir que su amiga ya no estaba.

-"Claro"- sonrió Anne, mientras le decía adiós con la mano y entraba en su piso.

-"No puedo creer que de toda la gente que hay en el mundo haya vuelto con ese"- murmuró una vez Legolas cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-"Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad"-

-"No se…"- se dejó caer en el sofá.

-"Deja de preocuparte y alégrate por ella"- le dijo el elfo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-"Mmm…"- se frotó los ojos y contuvo un bostezo. -"… sigue sin caerme bien"- dijo, antes de bostezar por segunda vez en menos de un minutos.

Legolas sonrió y, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, la acercó a él. -"Que tal si dormimos un poco, eh?"-

-"Bueno"- murmuró mientras se acurrucaba buscando una pose cómoda.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Anne con los ojos cerraros y casi dormida, y Legolas acariciándole tranquilamente la espalda con la vista perdida en el trozo de cielo visible al otro lado de la ventana.

Anne suspiró. -"Duérmete ya! Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí… Que pasa?"-

-"Nada. Pensaba en los demás."- respondió el elfo. -"Crees que estarán preocupados por nosotros?"-

Anne alzó la cabeza un poco para verle mejor, al hacerlo Legolas se volvió para mirarla. -"No te preocupes"- le sonrió. -"Gandalf sabe perfectamente lo que ha pasado"-

Legolas asintió un poco mas tranquilo, se inclinó para darle un suave beso y sonrió. -"Durmamos un poco. Ha sido una noche muy larga"- dijo, mientras la acurrucaba de nuevo.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Espero q os haya gustado._

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	52. El otro nombre

_Hola! Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews! Aqui os dejo otro capitulo, espero q os guste...  
_**

* * *

**

**Cap 52: El otro nombre  
**

La calma reinaba en la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro igual que lo había hecho los últimos días. Las reparaciones de la muralla y el palacio habían concluido del todo y el miedo entre los habitantes parecía haber disminuido aunque no se había disipado del todo. Aun estaba reciente en sus mentes el ataque orco de hacía apenas unas semanas, por no hablar que la desaparición de su príncipe les llenaba de pena. Aun así, en la ciudad reinaba la calma, una calma aparente que no lograba ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos de sus habitantes.

La guardia de las fronteras se había duplicado, la muralla estaba siempre protegida y sus puertas cerradas. Nadie salía al bosque sin autorización real sino era por un buen motivo. No sabían lo que le había pasado al grupo de rescate ni al pequeño ejército de apoyo que se había quedado esperando en los límites del bosque en caso de que estos necesitasen refuerzos.

Los días pasaban lentos y la sensación de que ya deberían tener noticias de ellos era cada vez más fuerte. Por otro lado, no haber vuelto a saber nada de Saruman o sus orcos era una buena noticia. Esas últimas semanas no se había producido ni un solo ataque y las patrullas que vigilaban el bosque no habían encontrado rastro de orcos.

El rey paseaba preocupado por una de las terrazas. Sumido en sus pensamientos e intentando convencerse que todo iba bien. Cuando un sirviente le interrumpió.

-"Señor, Gandalf el Blanco acaba de llegar"-

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se volvió hacía el sirviente y no necesitó preguntar, la cara de este le respondió a su pregunta. Legolas no había vuelto con Gandalf.

El sirviente le guió hasta uno de los salones donde los viajeros ya le estaban esperando. Su suposición no había sido equivocada, Legolas no estaba allí, ni tampoco lo estaba Anne. Se acercó a ellos, no muy seguro de querer escuchar lo que había sucedido, y les indicó que se sentaran en una de las mesas, mientras ordenaba que les trajeran algo de beber y comer, pues todos tenían aspecto de estar exhaustos.

Adlanna y Thalion llegaron poco después y se sentaron en la mesa observando el aspecto cansado de los viajeros, pero sin valor para preguntar.

Gandalf se sirvió una copa de vino, la alzó, la miró a contraluz, se la llevó a los labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Sonrió al comprobar que era de su agrado. Todos sus movimientos efectuados con apacible lentitud y bajo la atenta mirada de los tres elfos. El gesto de Gandalf sirvió para que el resto diera por comenzado el festín. Guimli no dudó en llenar su plato y empezar a zampar y Galen optó por una copa de vino. El único que no movió un dedo fue Aragorn que miraba extrañado a cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje y a los expectantes elfos después.

-"Gandalf"- dijo, observando como el mago daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino y volvía a sonreír. -"No crees que tenemos cosas que explicar?"-

El mago miró a su compañero algo molesto por haber interrumpido su _celebración_. Saruman ya no iba a volver a molestarles y después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar, beberse una copa de vino tranquilo no era mucho pedir. -"Déjame saborear nuestras primeras horas de paz"- le respondió con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

-"Paz?"- repitió el rey sin comprender.

Gandalf miró a Thranduil como dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez. Respiró hondo y dejó su copa sobre la mesa. La celebración debería esperar un poco, no podía tener a los elfos en la ignorancia mucho más tiempo.

-"Si, paz"- repitió y, con voz suave y serena, relató lo sucedido en su recién terminada misión. Su historia captó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de los que la habían vivido, excepto la de Guimli que seguía comiendo y solo levantó la vista del plato cuando Gandalf llegó a la parte en la que Anne y Legolas desaparecieron para murmurar algo como _menudo susto, podrían haber avisado!._

-"Estas seguro de que están en el mundo de Anne?"- preguntó el rey, más aliviado al saber que su hijo estaba bien.

-"Completamente"- respondió el mago, cogiendo de nuevo su copa de vino y centrando su atención en ella.

-"Crees que allí estarán a salvo?"- preguntó esta vez Thalion.

-"Sin Saruman de por medio. No veo que peligro pueden encontrar…"-

* * *

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"- gritaron Anne y Legolas al mismo tiempo segundos antes de casi impactar con un muro cercano. 

Anne miró al elfo con cara asustada y éste le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

-"Eres un conductor patético!"- gritó Anne, bajándose del coche y alejándose un par de metros de la que podría haber sido su tumba. '_Sobrevivo a Saruman para morir así! Que patético!_'.

Legolas bajó del coche y la siguió. -"Lo siento, creo que no he entendido bien como van los pedales"- dijo, algo más tranquilo, al estar en tierra firme y no en esa maquina demoníaca.

Anne le observó uno segundos, intentó decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le diera un ataque de risa.

Legolas alzó una ceja, molesto. -"Y ahora que pasa?"-

-"Sabía que no podías hacerlo bien todo"- le respondió entre carcajadas.

-"Es la primera vez que _conduzco_"- se defendió Legolas.

Anne intentó calmar su risa antes de responderle. -"Estamos en un descampado completamente llano, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, sin gente, ni coches, ni nada lo mas minimamente peligroso, excepto este muro…"- señaló el muro de apenas dos metros de largo que antiguamente había formado parte de la fachada de una casa de campo, de la que ahora solo quedaba en pie esa pared. -"… Y has tenido que ir directo al él!"- y sin poder contenerse, volvió a reír.

-"Es la primera vez que _conduzco_"- repitió el elfo.

-"Vale, vale"- le quitó importancia al asunto. -"No te desanimes. A nadie le sale bien a la primera. Quieres volverlo a intentar?"-

Legolas asintió y ambos subieron al coche de nuevo. Anne le fue diciendo paso por paso lo que tenia que hacer y, esta vez, Legolas no se hizo un lío con los pedales y empezó a cogerle el punto a eso de conducir.

Cuando Anne se había despertado a media mañana, Legolas llevaba un buen rato despierto. No se había movido del sofá y había puesto la tele muy bajita para no molestarla. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de apartarse de ella…

La _televisión_ era un aparato que ya había captado su atención la primera vez que estuvo allí. Cambió de un canal a otro, buscando algo de su agrado, hasta que al final lo encontró. Para sorpresa de Anne, el elfo se había pasado parte de la mañana viendo carreras de coches!

Así que, cuando se ofreció para enseñarle, aun no había terminado la frase Legolas ya la había arrastrado fuera de casa y había cerrado la puerta tras ellos. El problema era que Anne no tenía coche… Pero que importaba eso cuando el novio _malvado_ de tu mejor amiga si que tiene? Así que habían robado, o mejor dicho, habían tomado prestado sin permiso, el coche de Lucas, quien afortunadamente no lo usaba para ir al trabajo, y se habían ido a las afueras a darle la primera lección de conducir a Legolas.

Después de las correspondientes explicaciones de para que sirve cada cosa y de observar atentamente como Anne conducía, fue el turno de Legolas… de intentar empotrarlos contra un muro! Una vez superado el susto inicial, el elfo resultó ser un conductor muy hábil.

* * *

-"Que habéis hecho?"- les preguntó Sonia con cara de sospecha. Había vuelto del trabajo y, después de relajarse con un buen baño, había ido a ver que tal habían pasado el día. Y, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga, como para saber que algo habían hecho. 

-"Nada"- sonrió esta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. -"Seguro?"- alzó una ceja.

-"Te lo juro por Snoopy"-

Sonia la miró fijamente unos segundos, intentando descubrir que era lo que le ocultaba, pero desistió. -"Que queréis hacer esta noche? Podríamos ir de fiesta"- sugirió.

-"Eso sería genial!"- sonrió Anne mirando a Legolas. -"Que te parece?"- el elfo solo asintió. -"Bien, pues de fiesta! Cuando? Donde? Con quien?"- Estaba empezando a darle un ataque hiperactivo o igual era sobredosis de azúcar. '_No debí comerme la cuarta tableta de chocolate…'_.

-"Tranquila"- rió Sonia.

En ese momento llegó Lucas, paso por su lado y tras un casi inaudible _hola,_ se acercó a Sonia y le dio un beso.

-"Grr"- gruñó Anne, imitando los gruñidos de enfado que solía dar Guimli. Causando que Lucas se separara un poco de su novia.

Sonia se llevó a Lucas de la cocina, donde Anne, Legolas y ella habían estado preparando la cena, echándole una mirada molesta a Anne por el camino.

-"Que dura es la vida del mago bueno…"- murmuró, ganándose una carcajada de Legolas.

* * *

Las noticias de que tanto Legolas como Anne estaban bien y la muerte de Saruman fueron lo que la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro necesitaba para volver a la vida. Los solados volvieron a sus casas, las puertas de las murallas se abrieron y los jardines de palacio volvieron a llenarse de elfos que paseaban alegres bajo el sol disfrutando de la naturaleza. 

Se enviaron mensajeros a todos los pueblos de la Tierra Media informando de las buenas nuevas. Y se preparó una celebración en honor a todos los que habían participado en la protección del Bosque Oscuro y el rescate del príncipe… cuando este decidiera volver…

-"Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?"- preguntó Thalion a su padre, impaciente por comprobar con sus ojos que tanto su hermano como Anne estaban bien.

-"Solo ha pasado un día"- sonrió el rey al notar la impaciencia de su hijo. -"Dales un poco de tiempo."-

* * *

-"Hay mucha gente"- le susurró Legolas al oído cuando entraron en el bar. Anne le sonrió y, tirándole de la mano, siguieron a Sonia y, muy a su pesar, también a Lucas. 

Después de cenar habían decidido ir un rato al bar donde solían ir. Sonia le había asegurado que sus viejos amigos seguían acudiendo a ese local y ahora se moría de ganas de verles.

El paseo hasta el bar no fue largo, pero si algo incómodo cuando pasaron por el lado del coche de Lucas y este dijo algo como que no recordaba haberlo aparcado allí. Sonia no tardó en comprender lo que Anne y Legolas habían estado haciendo.

Una vez dentro del bar, Legolas no pudo más que sorprenderse por la cantidad de gente, alboroto, humo y lo alta que estaba la música. No se parecía en nada a las fiestas de su mundo. Había gente bailando y otros sentados en la barra o en mesas, charlando y bebiendo, y sí, muchos de ellos, estaban más que borrachos. Y Anne solía venir aquí? Un sentimiento de _este no es un buen lugar para una chica_ empezó a crecer en su pecho y, sin darse cuenta, se acercó aun mas a ella.

Desde el otro lado del local, un grupo de unos seis chicos y chicas empezaron a hacerles señas. Y, aun no habían llegado hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados, estos ya se habían levantado y lanzado, literalmente, sobre Anne. Abrazándola y haciéndole mil preguntas, y alejándola de Legolas al mismo tiempo.

Este se quedó en un lado mirando pacientemente la escena hasta que Anne hubo saludado a todos y se acercó a él, cociéndolo de la mano, para presentarlo a sus amigos.

-"Eh! Chicos! Este es Dani"- dijo, señalando a Legolas. Ese era el nombre falso que habían elegido entre Sonia y ella para él. Puesto que, Legolas estaba completamente descartado, le habrían mirado como un bicho raro y Orlando (que había sido la primera sugerencia de Sonia) habría cantado como una almeja. Así que, después de mucho pensar, optaron por Daniel o Dani. -"Ellos son Esther, Marta…"- fue nombrándoles uno por uno mientras las chicas lo miraban embobadas y los chicos le daban la mano.

-"Un placer"- sonrió _Dani_. Y a Anne le pareció que sus amigas empezaban a babear... '_Ya empezamos…_'

Se sentaron todos en la mesa, pidieron más bebidas y charlaron durante un buen rato. Al principio sobre donde había estado Anne. Sonia se había inventado una historia bastante creíble sobre una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad. El problema vino al tener que explicar como había conocido a Legolas, digo _Dani_. Pero en esos momentos, su estado etílico había despertado su, normalmente ausente, imaginación.

-"Me perdí en el bosque"- dijo, sonriendo por su genial idea de decir lo que pasó, exactamente como pasó, pero sin dar nombres, claro. Y quizás su imaginación seguía ausente, después de todo… -"Y él me encontró y me llevó a ver a su padre, que es el … em…"- '_Ahora seria un buen momento para que mi imaginación hiciera una entrada triunfal…_' -"… jefe de policía!"- '_Toma ya! Creo que voy a beberme otra cerveza como premio…_'

-"Y que hacías en el bosque?"-

'_Ups!_' -"em… esto… mmm…"- '_Socorro!_' Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

-"Había salido en busca de una cascada de la que saltar"- intervino _Dani _en su ayuda. -"Y perdió la orientación."-

Anne le miró agradecida y los demás sonrieron, satisfechos con la explicación. Sin duda, eso era algo que la Anne que conocían haría.

Siguieron charlando un buen rato, poniéndola al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas. Y poco a poco, todos se fueron marchando a bailar o a saludar a otros conocidos.

-"Bueno, Dani…"- empezó Anne, intentando sin mucho éxito no reírse al llamarlo así. -"… quieres bailar?"- le preguntó.

_Dani_ miró de Anne a la pista de baile y luego otra vez a Anne con expresión de no estar muy convencido de que bailar fuera una buena idea.

Anne notó sus reservas e insistió. -"Es mas divertido de lo que parece, lo prometo."-

-"No se… Es tan raro…"- murmuró el elfo.

-"Ahora entiendes lo raro que son para mi vuestros bailes?"- le sonrió mientras observaba como él asentía sin apartar la vista de una pareja que bailaban bastante agarraditos. -"Pero eso no me libro de bailar"- comentario que captó la atención del elfo. -"Tranquilo. Yo no soy tan malvada como tu. No voy a hacerte cantar en publico."- añadió, refiriéndose al incidente entre Pilidiel, ella y la Macarena en el Bosque Oscuro.

Se levantó y tirándole del brazo, le obligó a seguirla hasta el centro de la pista. Sin esperar a que se acostumbrara al bullicio, ni explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, empezó a bailar.

_Dani_ se quedó plantado observando la gente a su alrededor. Cada uno bailaba a su propio ritmo y no parecían seguir ningún tipo de coreografía especial. Quizás no era tan difícil después de todo? Anne bailaba delante suyo, también siguiendo su propio ritmo mientras le sonreía… o más bien, se reía… de él.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, serio. -"Yo al menos te expliqué los pasos"-

La sonrisa de Anne se amplió. -"Aquí no hay pasos, así que no tengo que explicarte nada"- Al ver la cara del elfo, no pudo evitar volver a reír. -"Esta bien, esta bien."- dijo al fin. Solo quería molestarlo un poco, no tenerlo cabreado toda la noche. -"Te explicaré un par de cositas…"-

Entre las explicaciones, las risas, el alboroto de la gente y esa extraña música llamada _rock_, _Dani_ consiguió, no solo tranquilizarse, sino también empezar a moverse siguiendo la música.

-"Lo ves"- sonrió Anne. -"No ha sido para tanto"- Mientras seguía indicándole, más o menos, que hacer. Y, por supuesto, el elfo no tardó mucho en pillarle el tranquillo y bailar como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la música cambió por completo, y una canción más lenta empezó a sonar.

_Dani _se acercó a ella. -"Esta me gusta mas"- le susurró en el oído, a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y la acercaba mas a él.

Anne sonrió y, pasando los brazos tras su cabeza, pegó su cuerpo al suyo. -"A mi también"-

Bailaron despacio, mucho más despacio que el resto de la gente y de lo que la música exigía. Pero a quien le importaba… Cada nuevo paso les acercaba un poco más y, segundos después, sus frentes ya descansaban juntas. Pero sus respiraciones sobre la piel del otro les decían que esa proximidad aun no era suficiente. Casi en el mismo instante, los brazos de ambos, que habían reposado casi sin fuerza sobre el otro, cobraron vida obligándoles a acercarse aun más, si eso era posible.

-"Anne…"- el susurró del elfo se perdió, inaudible, a causa de la música que sonaba en la sala. Música que ninguno de los dos oía ya. Cerrando los ojos, se inclinó hacia ella, recorriendo los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de sus labios.

Suave al principio, y lento, muy lento, casi tanto como el ritmo de la canción. Sus labios se rozaban y se separaban, para volver a juntarse de nuevo con más fuerza, ganando pasión con cada instante. Hasta que al final, permanecieron unidos, devorándose el uno al otro sin molestarse en respirar.

Y esa sensación en el estómago que tenía cada vez que Legolas la besaba había vuelto con fuerza y amenazaba con ocupar todo su pecho y hacer temblar sus rodillas. Y notó como todas las emociones acumuladas las últimas semanas, habían decidido hacer acto de presencia también. Se apartó un poco de él, rompiendo el beso, algo abrumada, intentando mantener el control.

Al mirarle, vio en sus ojos lo que sentía. Un reflejo exacto de sus propios sentimientos. La pérdida, el miedo, la rabia, el alivio… y el amor.

Se abrazó de nuevo a él y se acurrucó en su cuello. -"_Dani, Dani, Dani…_"- susurró, riendo al escuchar el ruidito molesto que Legolas había soltado al oír su _otro_ nombre.

El elfo le devolvió el abrazo y, tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, la aupó y al llevó hasta un lateral del local, alejándose de la gente que, sin prestarles atención, seguían bailando en el centro de la sala.

Acorralándola contra la pared y apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cabecita, se inclinó hacia ella. -"Deja de llamarme así"- le susurró, en un tono falsamente amenazador.

Anne sonrió. -"Y como quieres que te llame? Elfo psicópata, tal vez?"- y rió al ver la cara que ponía el elfo. Aunque su risa fue rápidamente interrumpida por unos labios que acababan de atrapar los suyos dejándola casi sin aliento.

-"Por mi nombre, si no es mucho pedir."- siguió susurrando Legolas, con sus labios rozando ligeramente los de la chica pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

Anne se inclinó hacia él, intentando unir sus labios, pero el elfo se apartó lo justo para quedar a un milímetro de ella. Y esta vez era él quien sonreía y ella la que le miraba molesta. Lo intentó un par de veces mas, intentando atraerle tirando de su camisa, con el mismo resultado.

-"Di mi nombre"- susurró de nuevo, dejando que su aliento acariciara sus labios expresamente.

Lo que tuvo el efecto deseado en Anne, quien ahora miraba fijamente los labios del elfo y apretaba con fuerza sus dedos en los hombros de éste.

-"Legolas"- murmuró, después de un par de interminables segundos.

El eludido sonrió satisfecho, puso una mano tras su nuca y la guió hasta él. Besándola de la misma embriagadora manera que lo había hecho en la pista de baile.

* * *

_Ooooooooooh! Esto es todo por ahora! Espero vuestros comentarios..._

_Hasta pronto! ;p _


	53. Bancarrota

_Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo!_

_Espero q os guste y muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Cap 53: Bancarrota**

-"Grrrr"- se quejó Anne, tapándose la cara con la sabana, al notar como un molesto rayo de sol inundaba la habitación provocándole un insufrible dolor de cabeza.

-"Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó una suave voz a su lado, a la vez que notaba como alguien la abrazaba.

-"Me duele la cabeza"- susurró, abriendo un poco los ojos para mirar a Legolas.

-"No me extraña..."- le sonrió el elfo. -"...con lo que bebiste ayer, hasta a mi me dolería"-

Anne le miró con cara de '_Que dices?_' -"No me hagas pensar que me duele más"- se quejó.

Legolas la miró unos segundos y, tras darle un tierno beso, se levantó de la cama, (lo que provocó un aluvión de quejidos más) y se dirigió al baño. Un par de minutos después, volvió a aparecer con un vaso en la mano.

-"Bebe esto."- le dijo, a la vez que se sentaba en la cama e intentaba que Anne se sentase también.

-"Que es?"- gruñó la chica. -"Huele fatal!"-

-"Bébetelo! Te sentirás mejor"- insistió, tendiéndole el vaso.

-"Esta bien, esta bien. Pero no grites..."- susurró Anne llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Cogió el vaso que le ofrecía el elfo y se lo bebió de un trago. -"Puaj! Sabía peor de lo que olía..."- y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Miró a Legolas, quien acababa de dejar el vaso sobre la mesita cercana y se volvía a sentar a su lado. El elfo llevaba puesto una especie de pijama gris azulado e iba descalzo. '_De donde habrá sacado eso?_' Se miró a si misma, ella iba con otro de sus pijamas de ositos.

-"Que pasó ayer?"- preguntó. -"Recuerdo haber jugado con Sonia y Lucas a las preguntas..."- añadió, mientras recordaba la escena y sonreía al volver a su mente la imagen de haber avergonzando a Lucas con sus preguntas. Lo que a Sonia no le sentó muy bien y el _inocente_ juego se convirtió en una batalla de preguntas indiscretas entre los dos bandos. Pero la alianza entre Anne y Legolas resultó ser más persistente y consiguieron sacarle los colores a sus oponentes, declarándose los vencedores del evento.

-"Creo que bebiste más de la cuenta"- le dijo Legolas. -"Te acompañé hasta tu casa, o más bien, cargué contigo hasta aquí"- añadió, en tono un tanto molesto –"Esperé a que te cambiaras de ropa por si no podías sola y, como me aseguraste que estabas bien, me fui al salón para que descansaras tranquila."-

-"Y porque estas aquí?"- preguntó Anne. -"No te habrás aprovechado de mi mientras estaba borracha, verdad?"- añadió alzando una ceja.

Legolas sonrió. -"Desgraciadamente no. Y me he arrepentido toda la noche."- Anne rió con ganas, lo que sea que le había dado el elfo estaba haciendo efecto, y ya se sentía mucho mejor. -"En cuanto cerré la puerta oí un golpe. Te habías caído de la cama, así que te volví a arropar e intenté irme, pero me cogiste por la camisa y me obligaste a quedarme."-

Anne le miró atenta unos segundos, antes de sonreír. -"Eres un mentiroso!"- Legolas la miró con carita inocente. -"No recuerdo haberme caído!"- sentenció la chica. -"Así que dime la verdad."- añadió mientras se sentaba, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre la cama.

-"Esta bien."- sonrió Legolas. -"Estuve un rato mirando esa _televisión_. Pero te echaba de menos, así que vine de nuevo y me quedé contigo."- Anne sonrió. –"Espero que no te moleste?"- preguntó un poco inseguro.

-"Bueno"- dijo Anne, a la vez que se sentaba sobre las piernas de Legolas. -"No sabes que es de mala educación meterse en la cama de una chica?"- preguntó de manera juguetona. -"Sobretodo, si lo haces vestido"- añadió con media sonrisa. -"Pero con eso puedo ayudarte si quieres"- susurró, a la vez que empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa y la deslizaba por sus brazos. Legolas sonrió al notar las manos de la chica recorrer su pecho y acariciar con delicadeza su espalda. Se inclinó para besarla a la vez que colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta.

-"Sonia ha estado aquí antes"- susurró el elfo entre besos. –"Quería que la avisase en cuanto despertaras…"-

-"… pero si aun no estoy despierta"- murmuró Anne contra el cuello de Legolas.

-"Parecía import...mmm"- se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, olvidando lo que estaba diciendo en cuanto Anne empezó a mordisquearle la oreja.

Entre calidos besos, suaves caricias y leves suspiros, la ropa no tardó en salir volando, y su piel volvió a estar en contacto con la de Legolas. Varios minutos después y sin saber muy bien como, habían intercambiado posiciones. Ahora Legolas se encontraba sobre ella. Su cuerpo cubriendo por completo el de ella, atrapándola contra el colchón, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Porque ahí era exactamente donde él la quería, debajo suyo, enredada en él, donde pudiera mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro. Anne comprendía el motivo de la presión del cuerpo de Legolas contra el suyo, como una silenciosa orden que no le importó obedecer.

Los besos, las caricias y la calidez de su cuerpo la embriagaron de nuevo, haciendo que perdiera la noción del espacio y el tiempo, e incluso la memoria, porque ya no importaba quien era ella ni las vueltas que había dado el destino hasta traerlos a este momento. Lo importante es que estaba allí, sintiendo los labios de Legolas sobre los suyos, sus manos recorrer su piel sin descanso y, cuando le sintió adentrarse en su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar. Él había pasado a ocupar toda su mente, echando todos los conocimientos y recuerdos innecesarios, excepto su nombre, que escapaba una y otra vez entre sus suspiros.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba brillante entre las cortinas, mezclándose con sus respiraciones y el ruido de las sabanas al ser apartadas impacientemente por Legolas al intentar acercar más a Anne. La cara de la chica descansaba en su cuello desde donde, medio dormida, se perdía en su aroma, con la respiración de Legolas acariciando suavemente su oreja. Calida y lenta, haciendo que el pecho del elfo presionara contra el de ella con cada nueva respiración lo suficiente como para que Anne pudiese notar el latido de su corazón.

-"Vaya"- Frunció el ceño Legolas, mientras hablaba. -"Es extraño no tener que preocuparme por si hay alguien en el pasillo que nos pueda ver."-

-"Es una de las maravillas de este mundo"- murmuró la chica. -"Pasillos vacíos!"-

-"Es una sensación agradable no tener que esconderse…"- murmuró. -"Preferiría que siempre fuera así"- Suavemente le acarició la mejilla y la miró con dulzura unos segundos. -"Deberías mudarte a mi habitación. Así no tendríamos que salir a hurtadillas cada mañana."- dijo el elfo. -"Me siento como si estuviese haciendo algo malo cuando tengo todo el derecho."-

Anne se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que Legolas parecía algo molesto. A ella le parecía una situación divertida colarse en la habitación del otro sin que nadie los viera. No se había parado a pensar en como se sentía Legolas.

-"Creo que si llevamos todas mis cosas a tu habitación los demás van a flipar un poco, no? "- sonrió.

-"No si te casas conmigo"- dijo Legolas sin más.

A Anne se le cortó la respiración de golpe. -"Casarnos? Creía que al habernos acostado pues ya lo estábamos..."- empezó a balbucear Anne un poco nerviosa.

-"Si"- sonrió el elfo. -"Pero me gustaría hacerlo oficial, que todo el mundo lo sepa."-

-"Entonces quieres celebrar una de esas fiestas, con ceremonia, muchos invitados, con vestidos... y todo el mundo mirándonos! "- esto último dicho con cara de pánico.

-"Eso es un si?"- siguió sonriendo Legolas.

Anne lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír. -"Si"-

La sonrisa de Legolas se hizo aun más amplia, iluminando su rostro.

-"Pero no pienso tejer ninguna colcha!"-

El elfo volvió a reír antes de inclinarse sobre Anne para besarla.

-"Me muero de ganas de volver y darle a mi padre la buena noticia"- sonrió.

-"No se si a él le parecerá buena..."- murmuró Anne.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haber superado el ataque de histeria post proposición matrimonial y los restos de la resaca. Anne se encontraba en el piso de Sonia. Se moría de ganas por contarle la _buena noticia_, pero su amiga iba y venia del salón a la cocina hablando sola, lo que significaba dos cosas. 1) Que estaba nerviosa o preocupada por algo. 2) Que la _buena noticia_ tendría que esperar.

Soltando un suspiro de decepción por tener que aguantarse las ganas que tenía de contarle lo ocurrido a Sonia, dijo: -"Bueno, ya esta bien! Quieres estarte quieta y decirme de una vez que ocurre?"-

Sonia se giró de golpe, la miró unos segundos y, soltando un suspiro parecido al de Anne, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"- dijo, mirándola como intentando adivinar cual iba a ser la reacción de su amiga.

-"Y es?"- la instó a continuar Anne alzando una ceja. Tanto misterio iba a acabar con sus nervios.

-"Pues que Lucas y yo… em… esto…"-

Al ver que dudaba, Anne intentó ayudarla. -"… habéis quedado para comer? vais a pintar el piso? Os vais de vacaciones a Suecia?"- decía mientras Sonia negaba con la cabeza.

-"Es algo mas importante que eso"- suspiró Sonia, que aun no había encontrado las palabras para decirlo.

-"Mas importante que pintar el piso e ir a Suecia?"- Preguntó Anne con cara de estar pensando. -"… Os vais a comprar un pez? Un loro? Un perro?"- Seguía intentando Anne mientras Sonia seguía negando pero esta vez con cara de '_casi casi_'. -"Vais a compartir piso?"- se calló de golpe al ver como Sonia se tensaba pero aun así seguía negando con la cabeza. '_…?... Oh! No!_' -"Oh! Dios mió!"- se puso en pie cuando todo cuadró en su mente. -"Os vais a casar?"- dijo en tono de incredulidad. Al ver como Sonia al fin asentía, sonriendo tímidamente, se dio cuenta que realmente había cometido algún tipo de error al abrir el portal y _este _no podía ser su mundo!

-"Hace tiempo que lo estamos hablando"- decía Sonia, mientras estiraba la manga de Anne y la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo. -"Y ayer, de sorpresa, se presentó con un anillo y…"-

-"…y le dijiste que no, claro!"- acabó Anne por ella.

-"Le dije que si"-

Anne la miró en silencio un par de minutos intentando comprender el significado de esas cuatro palabras. -"Que?"- estalló al fin, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. -"Se largó con otra!"-

Sonia suspiró -"Sabia que no te lo tomarías nada bien"- murmuró, dándose cuenta de lo acertado que había sido darle la noticia sin Lucas delante.

-"Porque le has dicho que si? Tan borracha estabas?"- Anne seguía intentando encontrarle una explicación a todo aquello.

-"No"- suspiró Sonia. -"Le quiero, tan difícil de entender es?"- dijo al fin, un tanto molesta por la falta de apoyo por parte de su amiga.

Anne dejó de poner cara de alucine y la miró seria unos segundos. Sonia parecía dolida con ella y no le gustaba verla así. Por otro lado, también parecía bastante segura de lo que hacia… y contenta. -"Lo dices en serio?"-

Sonia se limitó a asentir y Anne volvió a sentarse a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Cada una pensando en sus cosas. En la reciente conversación y lo que esta conllevaría. Hasta que el silencio empezó a resultar incómodo.

-"Bueno, en ese caso…"- empezó Anne. -"… Felicidades… supongo…"- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonia soltó un suspiro y, sustituyendo su expresión de angustia por una gran sonrisa, se abrazó a su amiga. -"Gracias!"-

-"De nada"-

-"Bueno, y que era eso que me tenias que contar?"- le preguntó, una vez la liberó del abrazo, pero sin perder la radiante sonrisa.

-"Pues después del bombazo que acabas de soltar…"- murmuró Anne.

-"Oh! Venga, que es?"- insistió Sonia. -"Legolas y tu vais a iros a Suecia, compraros un perro o compartir piso?"- bromeó, pero calló de golpe al ver la expresión de Anne. -"Oh! Dios mió!"- se puso en pie exactamente igual que había hecho Anne. -"Legolas y tu?"- Anne asintió. -"Hipócrita!"- rió Sonia.

Anne puso cara de estar confusa. -"Porque dices eso?"-

-"Oh! Venga!"- dijo Sonia. -"Me dices que no me case con Lucas por lo que pasó y tu le dices a Legolas que sí?"-

-"Legolas no se fue con otra!"- protestó Anne, que no acababa de entender lo que Sonia pretendía con esa conversación.

-"Pero te llevó atada por el bosque y te amenazó tres veces!"- dijo, alzando tres dedos para enfatizar sus palabras.

Anne abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró sin saber que decir. '_Ups! Pues es verdad…_' -"Eso fue hace mucho…"- murmuró.

-"Igual que lo de Lucas"-

Ambas suspiraron a la vez, lo que hizo que se miraran. Y segundos después, sin poderlo evitar, empezaron a reírse.

-"Te vas a casar con Lucas!"- decía Anne entre carcajadas. -"Es lo ultimo que me había imaginado que ocurriría… no debí dejarte sola aquí"-

-"Mira quien habla"- le dio un codazo Sonia. -"La ultima vez que te vi, me dijiste que Legolas era un psicópata"-

-"Y aun lo es. Pero lo disimula muy bien…"- sonrió Anne.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ningún tipo de incidente más. No hubo intentos de asesinato por parte de Legolas y su nueva afición a los coches ni más noticias bomba sobre bodas, comuniones o bautizos. Pero aun así, estuvieron bastante ocupados. Anne llevó a Legolas de paseo por todas partes y le enseñó todas las maravillas de ese mundo, desde las atracciones de las ferias al cine en tres dimensiones, pasando por el helado de chocolate, por supuesto.

Debido al nuevo compromiso y a que no quería tener a Sonia de mal humor, Anne decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a Lucas. En realidad, Legolas _sugirió_ que le diera otra oportunidad al chico y Anne no pudo negarse a lo convincente que resultó el elfo. Por lo que lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero no sirvió de nada, ese chico le caía fatal. Así que se limitó a no meterse con él mas de lo necesario o hacerlo solo cuando Sonia no estuviera cerca.

Por otro lado, Legolas y Lucas habían olvidado sus rencillas y se llevaban mucho mejor. Con la excusa de dejar a las chicas solas para que hablaran de sus cosas, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, e incluso Lucas le daba una que otra clase de conducción al elfo. Anne sospechaba que así era como el chico se había ganado su confianza, por mucho que Legolas lo negara y se defendiera enumerando las _cualidades_ de Lucas.

Fue más o menos una semana después de su llegada cuando todo se torció de nuevo…

-"Debe ser un error!"- decía Anne, mirando la hoja que tenia en las manos y caminando desesperada por su salón. –"Esto no puede ser"-

-"Tranquilízate!"- intentaba calmarla, sin mucho éxito, Legolas. La persiguió un par de minutos hasta que consiguió sentarla en el sofá. –"Se puede saber que ocurre?"-

Anne miró del papel a Legolas y de nuevo a la hoja que llevaba en las manos con expresión de incredulidad. Estuvo un par de minutos mas en estado de shock, con la boca medio abierta pero sin llegar a vocalizar nada, hasta que al final recuperó su voz. –"Estoy arruinada! Como es posible que esté arruinada! Pero si no he estado aquí!"- Y volvió a ponerse en pie, caminando de nuevo por la habitación.

-"Puede que tu no hayas estado aquí, pero el piso ha continuado teniendo sus gastos y, al no tener una fuente de ingresos, se han consumido los pocos ahorros que tenias"- comentó Sonia.

-"Pero que gastos! Que yo no he vivido aquí!"- siguió quejándose.

-"Luz, agua, gas… aunque no consumas, hay que pagar un mínimo al mes"-

-"Estas de broma! Que timadores!"- se dejó caer en el sofá contemplando con carita de pena el extracto de su cuenta bancaria con grandes y remarcados números rojos.

-"No te pongas así"- la animó Sonia. -"O es que pretendías mantener esta casa aun viviendo lejos de aquí?"-

Anne la miró un poco triste. -"Todas mis cosas están aquí. Que voy a hacer con ellas?"-

-"Podemos llevarnos lo que quieras"- intervino Legolas.

Anne suspiró.-"La mitad de estas cosas no funcionaran en la Tierra Media"- dijo, refiriéndose a todo aquello que necesitaba electricidad. -"Y mi ropa tampoco es la mas apropiada"- añadió un tanto desganada.

Legolas la observó unos segundos en silencio. Ya llevaban una semana allí y sabía que se iba acercando el momento de marcharse. Pero Anne parecía tan alegre de estar de nuevo en ese mundo con sus amigos que no había tenido corazón para decirle nada. Así que se había dedicado a disfrutar de cada instante, esperando el momento apropiado para sacar el tema. Y ese parecía serlo…

-"Quizás deberíamos ir pensando en volver"- dijo suavemente, observando detenidamente la reacción que sus palabras tenían en la chica.

Anne suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. -"Tan pronto?"-

La chica parecía triste y quizás ese no era el mejor momento después de todo. -"Llevamos aquí una semana, estarán preocupados."-

-"Claro"- suspiró Anne.

Sonia decidió darles un poco de intimidad para que hablaran de sus cosas tranquilos, así que, tras despedirse, se fue a su apartamento sintiéndose algo decepcionada. Tener a Anne de vuelta y haber compartido con ella esos días había sido genial y no quería que se acabara, aunque desde que la vio supo que este momento llegaría. Solo deseaba que hubiese durado un poco más.

-"Eh!"- llamó su atención Legolas, dándole un suave golpecito en la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo. -"Estas bien?"-

Anne simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en la hoja que ahora descansaba encima de un cojín a su lado.

Legolas suspiró, no muy seguro de cómo afrontar la situación, pero él había sacado el tema… -"No quieres irte?"-

Anne le miró de nuevo y susurró: -"Si y no. Una parte de mi quiere volver pero la otra prefiere quedarse…"-

Y definitivamente no había sido una buena idea sacar el tema porque ahora Anne le miraba con expresión triste, una que no le había visto desde que dejaron la Tierra Media y que hubiese preferido no volver a ver. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a él, mientras Anne se dejaba acurrucar en su pecho.

-"Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre lo que haríamos cuando Saruman ya no fuera un peligro?"- dijo al fin, acariciando tiernamente su espalda. Al notar como Anne asentía, continuo. -"Lo decía en serio. Podemos quedarnos aquí si es lo que quieres. Pero tenemos que volver, al menos unos dias, para que sepan que estamos bien"-

Anne se incorporó para verle mejor. Durante un par de segundos se limitó a observar detenidamente los claros ojos del elfo mientras este la miraba expectante y, al final, sonrió. -"Gracias"- susurró antes de darle un suave beso. -"Pero no es necesario. Mi lugar no está aquí, ni tampoco el tuyo."-

Legolas asintió lentamente preguntándose cuando había madurado tanto sin él darse cuenta. -"Estás segura?"-

Anne asintió y volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

-"Aun así, me siento como si te estuviera arrancando de tu hogar"- susurró Legolas, volviendo a acariciar su espalda distraídamente.

-"No fuiste tú."- respondió, atrapando una mano del elfo y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. -"Y habría tenido que irme de todas maneras."- Se acurrucó mejor en su cuello, respirando su aroma. -"Es mucho mas fácil si tú estás conmigo"-

Legolas la abrazó, acercándola aun más a él, y recostó su mejilla sobre la cabecita que descansaba en su hombro. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto, todo era mucho más fácil si estaba con ella.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el capitulo... espero vuestros comentarios..._

_ Hasta pronto! ;p  
_


	54. A un salto de aquí

_Hola! Bueno, primero de todo disculpadme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y despues de librarme de ellos mi ordenador decidió morir... pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo!_**  
**

_Muchícimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! No sabeis cuanto me animan a seguir! _

_Espero q os guste el capitulo _

* * *

**Cap 54: A un salto de aquí**

Y ahí estaba, otra vez, sobre la plana roca que se encontraba en lo alto del gran lago, desde la que había saltado tantas veces. En el mismo exacto lugar donde todo había empezado hacia ya casi un año. Observó la vista desde su posición, no había cambiado desde la última vez. Al contrario que ella, todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces, lo que había descubierto sobre su origen, pero sobretodo, la gente que había conocido, la habían hecho cambiar. Seguía siendo la misma, pero, al mismo tiempo, también era diferente.

Esa _aventura_ le había hecho descubrir un mundo nuevo lleno de misterios, peligros, increíbles lugares y sorprendentes seres… personas, muchas de las cuales las consideraba sus amigas. Y lo que había aprendido entre ellos la había ayudado a madurar, a crecer como persona y a confiar en si misma y en los demás.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, preparándose para volver al lugar donde debía estar… donde quería estar. Se sentía un poco triste por dejar atrás su antigua vida, pero era algo que tenia que hacer, lo había sabido casi desde el primer momento, aunque no lo hubiese aceptado hasta mucho mas tarde. Y lo sentía aún más por Sonia. Había sido su mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo que dejarla allí era lo más duro de toda esa situación. Sabía que estaría bien y sabía que Lucas, por mucho que a ella le desagradase el chico, cuidaría bien de su amiga.

Se giró con la intención de decirles su último adiós antes de saltar, pero algo en su interior la hizo correr hacia su amiga y abrazarla de nuevo. Notó como Sonia le devolvía el abrazo, lo que hizo que ella estrechara aún más el suyo.

-"Shh"- la tranquilizó Sonia. -"Tampoco estarás tan lejos"- le dijo separándose un poco de ella para verla mejor. -"Sólo estás a un salto de aquí"- añadió con una sonrisa, intentando esconder sus ganas de llorar.

Anne asintió y, respirando hondo un par de veces, consiguió controlar sus lágrimas y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. No quería ponerse a llorar y montar una escenita. En realidad ya habían montado una cuando Anne le contó su intención de partir, otra esa misma mañana mientras recogían las cosas que se quería llevar consigo y, hacía apenas unos minutos, otra en el coche. Era sorprendente que aún les quedaran lágrimas.

-"Además, has de venir a mi boda"- Dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. Anne asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás. -"Te elegiré un vestido bien bonito para que me hagas de dama de honor"- añadió, riendo al ver la cada de '_Arg! Vestidos_' que ponía Anne antes de volver a sonreír.

-"Hasta pronto"- susurró Anne, antes de darse media vuelta y volver junto a Legolas, al borde de la caída.

Éste cogió su mano y la apretó con suavidad. -"Preparada?"-

Anne se volvió hacia él y sonrió antes de asentir. Dieron un paso que los colocó al borde de la llana roca. El viento, que había permanecido en calma todo el rato, eligió ese momento para soplar con fuerza haciendo ondular sus ropas y cabellos y obligándoles a entrecerrar los ojos.

-"Vamos allá"- murmuró, antes de que, al mismo tiempo, ambos dieran un paso más y se dejaran caer al vacío.

Sonia les observó acercarse al precipicio, vio como se cogían de la mano y se volvían el uno hacia el otro mirándose de tal manera que supo que todo iría bien. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y, como si eso fuese lo que necesitaban para acabar de decidirse, apretaron sus manos y saltaron, no sin que antes Anne dirigiera su mirada por última vez hacia ella y le sonriera antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Tanto ella como Lucas corrieron al borde del precipicio y, cuando llegaron, lo único que fueron capaces de ver fue un enorme estallido azulado que duró apenas dos segundos antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Incluso el viento, que sopló con fuerza unos segundos más, había vuelto a calmarse.

Sonia suspiró. -"Ya está"- murmuró, apenada.

-"Estarán bien"- le susurró Lucas, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a él. -"Volvamos a casa"-

* * *

Esperar. Eso era lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos días y no estaba entre las ocupaciones preferidas de un _enano de acción_. No dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que entretenía tanto a sus amigos. Cuando Gandalf les dijo donde habían ido Anne y Legolas se sintió aliviado al pensar que, después de todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar, estaban en un lugar seguro y no metidos en otro lío. Pero en ningún momento creyó que tardarían tanto en volver. Tenía ganas de verles y asegurarse que estaban bien con sus propios ojos. Al fin de cuentas, la última vez que los vio fue en el borde de un precipicio… 

Por supuesto que se fiaba de la palabra de Gandalf. Si el Mago Blanco dice que están bien, es que lo están. Pero se quedaría mas tranquilo si lo viera por si mismo. Pero como, por ahora, eso no lo podía hacer, se dirigió, como hacía cada tarde, a la biblioteca donde sabia que encontraría a Gandalf.

Entró sigilosamente pues a los elfos no les gustaba que les molestaran mientras estaban leyendo. Algo que no acababa de entender porque para él esos libros no eran más que un montón de hojas llenas de letras, no sabía que era lo que encontraban tan interesante en ellos, apenas tenían ilustraciones.

Después de pasear por un par de amplios pasillos, localizó al mago sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales. Se dirigió hacia él y, antes de llegar a su lado, Gandalf levantó su vista de los manuscritos que estaba leyendo y le sonrió.

-"Qué puedo hacer por ti, maestro enano?"- preguntó en tono amable, aunque sabía exactamente lo que Guimli quería, pues habían tenido esa misma conversación cada tarde desde que llegaron al Bosque Oscuro, hacía más de una semana.

-"Por qué aún no han vuelto? Seguro que están bien?"-

Gandalf asintió. -"No hay nada de que preocuparse. Volverán pronto"- le aseguró.

-"Y cuándo es _pronto_ exactamente? Ya hace nueve días que no sabemos nada de ellos!"- dijo el enano algo preocupado.

-"Guimli, te aseguro que nada malo les ha ocurrido."- siguió Gandalf en el mismo tono amable, entendiendo la preocupación del enano. -"No puedo decirte cuando van a volver porq…"- la frase quedó a medias cuando Gandalf se puso en pie y observó el horizonte desde una ventana cercana.

-"Qué ocurre?"- medio gritó Guimli, sin importarle las miradas molestas que le echaban la mitad de los presentes, corriendo al lado del mago y mirándole expectante.

Gandalf observó el cielo con expresión seria unos minutos y, con una leve sonrisa, se volvió a Guimli. -"En realidad, sí que puedo decirte cuando piensan volver"-

El enano le miró sorprendido. -"Cuándo?"- preguntó, impaciente.

-"Ahora mismo"- sonrió el mago. -"Están en los jardines"-

Y sin esperar nada más, Guimli salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando a tras a un sonriente Gandalf. -"Mortales"- susurró. -"Siempre con prisas…"- Y cogió su vara antes de seguir al enano.

* * *

-"Pues ya estamos aquí"- susurró Anne, aún cogiendo la mano de Legolas. 

-"Vaya"- dijo éste mirando a su alrededor con expresión de sorpresa. -"Estamos en los jardines de palacio"-

-"Y dónde querías ir?"- preguntó Anne, un tanto desconcertada por el comentario del elfo.

Legolas se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. -"Siempre caemos en un lago… o un sofá. Aparecer en un jardín es nuevo."-

-"Ya sabes lo que dicen…"- le respondió con una sonrisa. -"…aterrizar bien es cuestión de práctica!"-

Legolas rió, más tranquilo, al ver que Anne ya no parecía estar tan triste como hacía apenas unos segundos. Dejó la bolsa con las cosas que la chica había querido traer en el suelo y, pasando un brazo por su cintura, la acercó a él.

-"Bienvenida a casa"- susurró, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Anne sonrió de nuevo y pasó los brazos tras su cabeza, trayéndolo más hacia ella y uniendo sus labios a los del elfo tiernamente.

-"Por las barbas de Thorin!"- escucharon una voz ronca gritar. -"Estáis bien!"- Y al separarse, vieron como Guimli se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban forzando al máximo sus cortas piernas y se lanzaba sobre ellos, abrazándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Medio segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (los _enanos de acción_ no muestran su afecto de esa manera) y se separó de ellos murmurando lo encantado que estaba con su regreso.

-"Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos"- dijo Legolas, intentando no reírse al ver a Guimli tan abrumado.

El enano levantó su vista hacia el elfo y, tras asentir, preguntó: -"Se puede saber qué os ha demorado tanto? Hemos estado preocupados por aquí!"-

-"Lo siento"- se disculpo Anne. -"Tenía cosas que hacer"-

-"Está bien"- aceptó Guimli sus disculpas. -"Pero no volváis a desaparecer así sin avisar antes!"- les regañó.

-"No lo haremos"- Y el enano asintió satisfecho, volviendo a sonreír.

En ese momento apareció Gandalf, quien se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. -"Me alegra ver que ambos estáis bien"- dijo, examinándolos con la mirada. Anne y Legolas se volvieron hacia él, sonrientes. Y, tras un gesto del mago, le siguieron al interior del palacio.

* * *

Varios días más tarde y mil explicaciones sobre donde habían estado después, llegó el día de la gran celebración. Como muy bien le había explicado Adlanna, después de abrazarla durante más de un cuarto de hora, se había organizado un gran banquete, con un baile después, por supuesto, para celebrar la derrota de Saruman y en honor a todos los que habían luchado por proteger tanto la ciudad el Bosque Oscuro como Rivendell. 

Adlanna estaba muy emocionada con el acontecimiento. Otra vez había vuelto a recaer en ella la tarea de organizar el evento. Pero éste era mucho más importante que los anteriores, pues no sólo estarían presentes todos los elfos del reino, sinó que se habían enviado invitaciones a muchos de los elfos de Rivendell y todos habían aceptado. Sin contar con que Aragorn había llegado aquella misma mañana acompañado de sus consejeros y, mucho más importante, de Arwen y su hijo, Eldarion.

Con lo que, Adlanna, estaba más que estresada. Correteando de un lado a otro, preparándolo todo, organizando mesas, flores, manteles… En cierto momento de estrés supremo le había pedido ayuda a Anne, quien, muy a su _pesar_, tuvo que negarse, ya que, casualmente, Gandalf había elegido ese día para llevarla a no-se-que iniciación en el bosque.

Anne estaba convencida que el mago había escogido ese día para así poder alejarse del ajetreo que se vivía en la ciudad y tener un ratito de paz. Lo que a Anne le pareció perfecto, lo último que le apetecía, era pasarse el día persiguiendo a Adlanna y eligiendo lacitos.

Así que, después de comer, se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Gandalf la esperaba. O más bien, corrió por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, ya que, se había quedado _hablando_ con Legolas después de la comida y se le había pasado la hora.

'_Voy a llegar tarde… Otra vez!_'

Corrió por los pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca esquivando elfos. Y cuándo había llegado tanta gente al palacio no lo sabía, pero eso parecían las ramblas en verano. '_De dónde ha salido tanta gente?_' Adelantó a un par más, esquivó a un tercero y PUM! Sé dio de lleno contra el cuarto.

-"Au!"- cayó de culo al suelo. -"Lo siento"- se disculpó sin siquiera levantar la vista del suelo, mientras se ponía en pie e intentaba seguir su camino. Lo que le fue imposible, pues alguien le estaba tirando del brazo impidiéndole seguir adelante. -"Pero qué? Ya he dicho que lo siento!"- se giró molesta hacia el elfo que la estaba haciendo llegar aún más tarde a su cita con Gandalf.

-"Veo que sigues igual de mal educada"- dijo el serio elfo ante ella.

-"Es que siempre me pillas en el peor momento"- le respondió, recuperando su brazo de un tirón. -"Llego tarde"-

-"Me alegra ver que tu puntualidad sigue como siempre"- comentó el elfo, ahora escondiendo media sonrisa. -"Completamente ausente"-

-"Eh! Que soy puntual!"- se quejó Anne. A lo que el rubio elfo respondió alzando una ceja. -"Casi siempre…"- añadió la chica.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, antes de ser incapaces de contener por más tiempo la risa.

-"Me alegro que hayas venido, Silencioso"- le dijo, a la vez que le abrazaba.

-"No me perdería esta celebración por nada del mundo"- sonrió Veryan. -"Me alegro de que todo haya acabado bien."-

-"Pues anda que yo…"- murmuró Anne. -"Sabes qué?"- añadió con una sonrisa. -"Ambar y yo nos llevamos súper bien! Ella sigue cabalgando hacia donde quiere, no me hace ni caso y sigue dándome cabezazos… quizás no nos llevamos tan bien…"- acabó en un susurró.

Veryan sonrió y, dándole un golpecito bajo la barbilla para sacarla de sus cavilaciones, comentó: -"Me han dicho que va a haber un anuncio muy importante esta noche…"- Anne se puso colorada. -"…que os incumbe al príncipe Legolas y a ti"-

-"Cómo sabes eso?"-

* * *

**_Un par de días antes…_**

El día transcurrió con la rutina habitual. Y, cuando Anne al fin terminó con sus obligaciones empezó a sentirse nerviosa, pues en cualquier momento aparecería Legolas para ir juntos a darle la _buena noticia _al rey. No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaria éste ante la noticia, el rey y ella a penas habían hablado, excepto en contadas circunstancias y en los incidentes con Rudhon, claro. El rey siempre estaba muy ocupado. '_Espero que no me destierre..._'

Poco antes de la cena Legolas fue a buscarla y juntos se dirigieron al despacho del rey. Legolas notó el nerviosismo de Anne y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, en el precioso despacho no sólo estaba el rey Thranduil, sino también Adlanna y Thalion. Los tres se encontraban en pie ante el fuego y se giraron sonriendo a los recién llegados. Legolas les devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Anne estaba tan nerviosa que sentía agarrotados todos los músculos de su cara, motivo por el cual no sabía si estaba sonriendo o haciendo una mueca.

-"A qué viene tanto secretismo? Por qué nos habéis citado aquí?"- preguntó el rey, interrogándoles con la mirada.

Legolas agrandó aun más su sonrisa y sin más, dijo. -"Anne y yo nos hemos prometido."-

'_Mira que es delicado dando noticias!_' Anne notó como toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y las sintió arder. Estaba totalmente cohibida al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Por suerte, medio segundo después, Adlanna gritó. -"Enhorabuena!"- Abrazándola y dando saltitos de alegría.

-"Gracias"- balbuceó Anne, agarrando a la elfa por el vestido impidiendo que se separase de ella. -"Dame un par de minutos, creo que estoy un poco roja"- le susurró al oído, pero lo único que consiguió fue provocar la cálida risa de la elfa.

Thalion abrazó a su hermano y le felicitó. -"Ya era hora, hermanito."- bromeó, antes de acercarse a Anne con los brazos abiertos y darle un abrazo.

Al soltarle quedó frente a frente con el rey '_Ups_' quien la miraba serio '_Doble ups_'.

-"Prometo no gritar a ningún consejero más"- susurró la chica alzando una mano, como si se tratase de un juramento, y poniendo cara de niña inocente.

La expresión del rey fue suavizándose y, poco a poco, sus labios fueron curvándose dando forma a una sonrisa. Anne también sonrió, más tranquila. El rey le dio un tierno abrazo. -"Bienvenida a la familia"-

-"Gracias"- Anne respiró mucho más tranquila. '_Bueno, no ha sido para tanto..._'

-"Me alegro mucho por vosotros"- estaba diciendo el rey. -"Anunciaré vuestro compromiso durante la celebración por la reciente victoria."-

'_Delante de todos?... Y yo que creía que lo peor ya había pasado... que vergüenza!_'

-"No ha ido tan mal"- le susurró Legolas, una vez salieron del despacho.

* * *

_**De nuevo en el presente...**_

-"Cómo sabes eso?"- le preguntó a Veryan. '_Se suponía que nadie más lo sabía…_'

Veryan la miró atentamente unos segundos antes de ampliar su sonrisa. -"Entonces, es cierto? Hay rumores por el palacio, pero no les había dado mucha importancia…"-

Anne se puso aún más colorada al darse cuenta que, ella misma, se acababa de delatar…

-"Mi más sincera felicitación"- le dijo, cogiendo una de sus manos e inclinándose para besarla. -"Os deseo lo mejor… Y mi oferta de enfrentarme al príncipe Legolas en caso de que vuelva a hacerte llorar sigue en pie aunque ahora sea tu prometido"- Añadió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Anne riera.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta…"- murmuró. -"Ahora tengo que irme, Gandalf me está esperando. Nos veremos esta noche en la cena?"-

-"Por supuesto. No me perdería la celebración de esta noche por nada del mundo."- sonrió Silencioso, dándole un afectuoso golpecito en el brazo, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

'_Genial! Aún no se ha anunciado públicamente y ya es el cotilleo del mes…_'

Un par de minutos después llegó a la biblioteca, justo a tiempo de ver salir a Gandalf con varios pergaminos en las manos.

-"Ya era hora, señorita"- la regañó, falsamente, al verla. -"Ya creía que no venias…"-

-"Lo siento, me he entretenido"- murmuró a modo de disculpa, siguiendo al mago por los amplios pasillos.

Una vez en los jardines, Gandalf soltó un sonoro suspiro, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, ahora que habían dejado el alboroto de palacio tras ellos. Se volvió hacia Anne al escuchar sus risas.

Ésta, al ver la blanca ceja alzada en forma de silenciosa pregunta, dijo: -"Creo que no ha sido casualidad que eligieras éste, de entre todos los días, para pasar la tarde en el bosque"- y señalando el palacio, añadió. -"… lejos del ajetreo."-

Gandalf simplemente sonrió, antes de volver su vista al camino. Anne le siguió sin rechistar. A ella tampoco le apetecía demasiado quedarse en el palacio, molestando, en medio de todos los preparativos. Mejor así, un tranquilo paseo por el bosque… o puede que no, porque Gandalf aún no le había explicado de que iba todo eso…

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por ahora. Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo y no os olvideis de dejar un review con vuestra opinion..._

_Y no os preocupeis, el siguiente ya lo tengo medio escrito, asi q prometo no tardar tanto esta vez..._

_ Hasta pronto! ;p  
_


	55. Endgame

**Cap 55: Endgame**

Paseó, tranquilo, por los bellos jardines de palacio, sin dirigirse a ninguna parte en especial, sólo por el placer de pasear y contemplar esos parajes que conocía tan bien. Los había añorado. Mientras estuvo encerrado en esa fría celda, a menudo imaginaba que paseaba por ellos como hacía en estos momentos, respirando el fresco aroma y sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su piel.

Se giró para echarle un vistazo al palacio. Y volvió a sorprenderse al verlo como siempre, sin una simple marca o grieta que recordara el daño que sufrió durante el ataque de Saruman. Siguió con su paseo, sintiéndose algo impresionado por el resultado de la reconstrucción, no sólo del palacio, también de los jardines.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la noche del ataque, cuando parte del ejército y él llegaron a la ciudad para descubrir la muralla en ruinas y los jardines destrozados y repletos de orcos…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esos recuerdos. Y observando de nuevo los espléndidos jardines ante él, continuó su paseo. Ya todo había acabado. Saruman no volvería a atacarles. Se sentía aliviado y algo confuso. No estaba acostumbrado a los tiempos de paz… aunque, sabía por experiencia, que en la Tierra Media no solían durar demasiado. Así que estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Unos suaves pasos a su espalda le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al reconocer al propietario y continuó su camino, fingiendo no haberlos oído. Las débiles pisadas se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que, al final, ya estaban a menos de un metro. Ese fue el instante que eligió para girarse de golpe y alzar a su perseguidor en brazos.

-"Te cacé!"- le sonrió a unos claros ojos que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y alegres.

-"Cómo me has oído? Esta vez he sido muy silencioso…"- dijo, con tono de desilusión, el pequeño de unos seis añitos que tenía en brazos.

-"Los elfos tenemos buen oído"- le respondió.

-"Eso dice mi madre…"- murmuró, algo molesto, por haber fracasado en su empeño por asustar al elfo.

Legolas sonrió. -"Ya saben tus padres que estás en los jardines?"-

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no, sus padres no tenían la más mínima idea de dónde había ido. El elfo volvió a sonreír y, dejándolo en el suelo, lo cogió de la mano y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al palacio.

Sólo hacía unos días que le conocía, aunque Aragorn le había contado tantas historias sobre el pequeño príncipe de Gondor, que sentía como si lo conociera prácticamente desde el momento en que nació. Por lo visto, el pequeño Eldarion tenía un don especial para desaparecer. Se escapaba de cualquier lugar, sin importar cuanta gente estuviera cuidando de él. Siempre encontraba la forma de escaquearse y esconderse en algún rincón, mientras sus cuidadores se volvían locos buscándolo. Y quien solía encontrarle era Arwen, su madre, que parecía saber siempre dónde se encontraba su retoño.

Caminaron de vuelta al palacio y, una vez en éste, siguieron por varios de los amplios pasillos, mientras Eldarion le contaba lo que había hecho esa mañana.

-"Ya hemos llegado"- dijo Legolas, entrando en una de las salas de la primera planta, repleta de sillones y con un gran fuego en la pared más alejada a la entrada.

Se giró hacia Eldarion al ver que el pequeño se resistía a entrar en la sala. -"Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó, preocupado.

El pequeño no se molestó en contestar, siguió con la mirada fija en alguien que estaba sentado en una butaca cercana y reía con voz ronca.

Legolas sonrió al comprender lo que ocurría, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, los presentes en la sala se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-"Paseando por los jardines sin permiso?"- preguntó una dulce voz. Eldarion volvió la vista hacia su madre y asintió lentamente. Arwen simplemente sonrió, alzando una de sus manos a su hijo, para que fuera hasta ella.

El pequeño obedeció, soltándose de Legolas y caminando algo inseguro por la sala en dirección a ella. Al pasar por delante de Guimli, éste le sonrió y le hizo una mueca, que probablemente debía ser afectuosa, pero que causó el efecto contrario en el niño, quien salió corriendo hacia su madre y se escondió tras sus faldas.

-"Mmm"- miró hacia Eldarion sin comprender. -"Creo que no le caigo bien…"- le susurró Guimli a Legolas, quien se había sentado cerca del enano.

-"Quieres un consejo?"- sonrió el elfo. -"Deja de asustarle poniendo caras raras"-

-"Caras raras?"- repitió, molesto, el enano. -"A los hijos de mi hermano les hace reír"-

-"Pero parece que no consigues el mismo efecto con Eldarion"- puntualizó el elfo.

-"Mmm"- volvió a mirar, pensativo, hacia el niño, quien ahora jugaba tranquilo con su madre.

-"Dónde está Anne?"- preguntó Aragorn, sin apartar la vista de su familia.

-"Con Gandalf"- suspiró Legolas. -"Cosas de magos, en el bosque…"-

* * *

-"Este parece un buen lugar"- dijo Gandalf, dejando la bolsa que llevaba y sentándose en una de las raíces cercanas. 

Estaban en un claro del bosque, no muy alejados de la ciudad. Pero lo suficiente como para que la espesura del bosque hiciese imposible verla desde su posición. Anne se sentó cerca de Gandalf, en un grueso tronco, que descansaba en el suelo y observó cómo el mago encendía un pequeño fuego, algo que llamó su atención ya que la claridad del día aún se filtraba entre las altas ramas de los árboles y tampoco hacía frío. Cuando iba a preguntarle, Gandalf lanzó unas hierbas secas a la hoguera y, de ésta, surgió una débil columna de humo blanco. Los movimientos del mago habían captado no sólo su completa atención sino también toda su curiosidad. Y mil preguntas se peleaban en su mente por obtener respuesta.

-"Qué es eso que has echado al fuego? Qué es ese humo blanco? Qué hacemos aquí? Qué…?"- dijo, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre Gandalf.

El mago se limitó a sonreír y, alzando una de sus manos, le indicó que guardara silencio. Anne obedeció, muy a su pesar, muerta de curiosidad por saber qué habían ido a hacer en el bosque, mientras observaba como Gandalf seguía echando todo tipo de hierbas secas y polvos al fuego, a la vez que parecía murmurar algo.

Unos minutos después, el mago se separó un poco de la hoguera, de la que ahora surgía una espesa columna de humo plateado que brillaba con destellos claros a causa de la luz solar. Y, a la vez que la columna de humo subía, sin importarle el viento, impasible hacia el cielo, una blanca bruma había ocupado todo el espacio, haciendo que fuera imposible ver mas allá de los árboles que delimitaban el claro donde se encontraban.

Anne se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el humo tenía un olor suave y dulce. Miró a su alrededor, curiosa, y después a Gandalf, quien se había vuelto a sentar cerca de ella y seguía susurrando palabras que no logró comprender. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más sin preguntar. Afortunadamente, Gandalf abrió los ojos en ese momento y se volvió para mirarla.

-"De qué va todo esto? Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"- Volvió a preguntar la chica.

El mago alzó su mano de nuevo para hacerla callar. -"Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo"- y le sonrió antes de añadir. -"Por ahora, lo único que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y meditar"-

-"Meditar? Cómo un budista?"- Anne le miró un tanto sorprendida, no recordaba haber visto a Gandalf meditando nunca.

El mago simplemente le hizo otro gesto con la mano dándole a entender que le obedeciera de una vez y dejase de hacer preguntas. Así que, no muy convencida y sin acabar de comprender de qué iba todo eso, se sentó un poco más erguida, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo un par de veces y meditó…

-"Sobre qué tengo que meditar?"- miró a Gandalf de reojo sin perder su pose de _meditación_.

El mago sonrió. -"Sólo intenta escuchar lo que hay a tu alrededor. Los árboles, los animales, el viento… e intenta ver sus corazones…"-

-"Qué intente ver sus coraz…?"- le miró completamente perdida, pero dejó la frase a medias y volvió a su pose de _meditación_ al ver como Gandalf le hacia otro de esos gestos de '_calla y obedece_'. '_Qué pesadito…_'

Permaneció un rato en la misma pose, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda lo más recta que podía, intentando _meditar_. O, como había dicho Gandalf, escuchar los _corazones_ de las plantas y animales a su alrededor. Pero lo único que era capaz de oír era su propia respiración y el crepitar de las llamas.

'_Esto es una estupidez…_' Abrió un ojo para mirar a Gandalf, quien, sentado en una posición similar a la de Anne, parecía completamente concentrado. '_Pues qué bien…_' Soltando un sonoro suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos a la vez que relajaba un poco su cuerpo, tomando una pose un poco más cómoda. Siguió en la misma posición un rato más, no muy convencida de ese rollo de la meditación, pero era lo que Gandalf le había pedido que hiciese, así que le obedeció.

No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Ya no escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas, ni su respiración. En realidad, no era capaz de escuchar nada, ni el más débil de los sonidos. Parecía que el más puro de los silencios había envuelto el claro. Y lo más extraño fue la calma que acompañó a ese silencio, pues en vez de sentirse asustada o sorprendida, se sintió completamente relajada y tranquila.

No muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, intentó abrir los ojos, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, logró escuchar algo. Parecían suaves golpes que se sucedían de manera rítmica, como el palpitar de un corazón. Pero eso no fue todo, segundos después, de la nada surgió una débil luz que, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba ese corazón, empezó a iluminar la oscuridad, hasta que de pronto, lo cubrió todo, envolviéndola en un brillo azulado con destellos más claros que daban una sensación de movimiento. '_Como un río_' pensó Anne, quien seguía con sus sentidos completamente centrados en esa experiencia.

Tan concentrada estaba, escuchando el suave palpitar y vagando perdida por esa calida luz, que cuando, por un instante su mente le recordó que aún seguía en el bosque, se sobresaltó al notar que se sentía ligera, casi etérea, como si hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Y se asustó. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero estos parecían no responderle. Intentó coger aire, pero sus pulmones no la obedecieron. Ahora, bastante más asustada, intentó mover su cuerpo, los brazos, las piernas, lo que fuera! Y entonces, sintió como caía. O más bien, sintió como si algo tirase de ella y la arrastrase de nuevo hacia el suelo.

Consiguió mover una de sus manos y la puso ante ella para parar el golpe. Ésta impactó con fuerza contra el suelo mientras sus pulmones se esforzaban por coger aire. Respiró con dificultad unos segundos, sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo, pesado, en comparación con la ligereza que había experimentado segundos antes. Poco a poco, recobró el control sobre él, su respiración fue calmándose y sintió como el frío césped acariciaba la palma de su mano que aún descansaba sobre el suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente a la vez que se irguió un poco. Miró a su alrededor un tanto desorientada y vio que, ahora, el claro estaba cubierto por una extraña bruma azulada y que, el humo que salía de la hoguera era también de ese color. Lo observó confundida unos segundos, al darse cuenta que era exactamente igual al que ella había visto en su _sueño. 'O lo que haya sido eso…'._

-"Lo has hecho muy bien"- escuchó una cálida voz a su lado.

Y sólo entonces recordó que no estaba sola. Se volvió hacia el mago y le miró aún más confundida al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"El qué?"- preguntó.

-"Se te acaba de conceder un color y, por tanto, un nivel dentro de la jerarquía de los magos"- le explicó Gandalf, sin perder la sonrisa.

-"Y cuál es?"- siguió preguntando Anne, aún un tanto perdida.

Gandalf alzó una ceja y, mirando a su alrededor, añadió: -"No es obvio?"-

Anne miró de nuevo hacia la hoguera y la bruma que lo envolvía todo. -"Azul"- murmuró.

El mago asintió.

-"Pero creía que ya habían dos magos azules"- dijo, algo confusa. Aunque no los conocía personalmente, era un dato que sabía prácticamente desde la primera clase con Gandalf. La llegada de los cinco magos a la Tierra Media, había sido una de las primeras y más interesantes lecciones. Junto con Saruman el Blanco y Gandalf el, en aquellos tiempos, Gris, también habían llegado Radagast el Pardo y, Alatar y Pallando, llamados los Magos Azules. Era curioso que a ella también se le hubiese otorgado ese color. '_Debe ser un color muy popular…_'

-"Cierto. Pero el color se concede según el poder y los conocimientos de la magia que se poseen."- le aclaró Gandalf. -"El motivo por el que se te ha otorgado el mismo color que a Alatar y Pallando, es porque el nivel de vuestra magia es parecido"- Anne asintió, comprendiendo la explicación. -"Lo que no quiere decir que siempre tenga que ser así. El poder de un mago puede crecer o disminuir en relación al uso que éste haga de él."- sonrió el mago, haciendo una clara referencia al hecho de que él había pasado de ser el mago Gris al Blanco y, por tanto, líder de la orden, cuando derrotó al Barlog de Moria unos años atrás, demostrando que su poder había crecido no sólo más allá de lo que su color marcaba, sino superando incluso al del mismísimo Saruman.

Observó atentamente los castaños ojos de Anne unos segundos sin perder la sonrisa, y asintió al ver en ellos lo que andaba buscando y sabía que encontraría. -"Se esperan muchas cosas de ti, jovencita."-

Gandalf se giró y buscó algo entre sus cosas. Mientras Anne le observaba desde el mismo sitio, sin perder detalle, con su mente vagando aún en las últimas palabras del mago.

-"Aquí está"- le escuchó susurrar, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ella, con una sincera sonrisa, tendiéndole lo que llevaba en las manos. -"Bienvenido, Mago Azul"-

-"Gracias, Mago Blanco"- rió Anne. Cogiendo con curiosidad el objeto que le ofrecía el mago.

-"Ésta es tu vara, tu emblema. Te reconoce como mago y, de ahora en adelante, estará ligada a tu poder."-

Anne la sospesó en sus manos. Era mucho más ligera de lo que parecía. Larga, de unos dos metros, y de dura madera. La vara que descansaba en sus manos era de un color oscuro y su superficie era completamente lisa. La parte superior acababa en una imposible forma ondeada, similar al agua que cae desde una cascada. Deslizó una de sus manos sobre la suave superficie, y al hacerlo, sintió algo extraño salir de ella, como una ligera descarga eléctrica. Alzó su vista para preguntarle a Gandalf, pero el mago ya estaba en el otro lado del claro recogiendo sus cosas.

Se puso en pie, dispuesta a ayudarle, sujetando _su_ vara con una mano y posando suavemente su base en el suelo. Y entonces, lo sintió. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, cortándole la respiración. Volvió a mirarla, entre sorprendida y extrañada por lo sucedido.

-"Volvamos, ya es muy tarde"- escuchó decir a Gandalf, mientras apagaba el fuego.

Anne miró del mago al cielo y se sorprendió al ver que ya había anochecido. Cuánto tiempo llevaban en el bosque? Y, después de mirar _su _vara unos segundos mas, perdida en sus pensamientos, decidió salir de su atontamiento y ayudar a Gandalf a recoger.

-"No tendré que ir siempre vestida de azul, verdad?"- le preguntó cuando ya iban de regreso a la ciudad. Gandalf la miró risueño y, simplemente, sonrió.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que empezara el gran banquete que daría comienzo a las esperadas celebraciones. Todo estaba preparado para que, en cuestión de minutos, empezase la cena. Y todos los invitados que habían acudido a la ciudad del Bosque Oscuro ya se encontraban en el gran salón, pero había alguien que faltaba… 

Legolas esperaba, caminando de un lado a otro, en el pasillo principal. Al volver a pasar por delante de la puerta del gran salón, volvió a mirar a su interior, sólo para volver sobre sus pasos aún más preocupado. Dónde se habían metido Gandalf y Anne? El banquete estaba a punto de empezar. No podía creer que dos de los invitados de honor fueran a llegar tarde… aunque conociendo la puntualidad de ambos…

-"Cosas de magos…"- murmuró, mientras pasaba de nuevo ante la puerta.

Volvió a observar a los invitados. Prácticamente toda la ciudad estaba presente, también habían muchos de los elfos más distinguidos de Rivendell, incluido Lord Elrond, quien jugaba afectuosamente con su nieto. Cerca de él se encontraban Aragorn y Arwen charlando amistosamente con Thalion y Aldanna. El rey Thranduil conversaba con varios de sus consejeros cerca del fuego. Y la risa de Guimli retumbaba por toda la sala. El enano se encontraba en uno de los laterales hablando (o más probablemente molestando) a un grupo de elfos entre los que estaban Galen y los otros dos elfos que participaron en _su_ _rescate_. En el otro lado de la sala y charlando con varias damas se encontraba Veryan, quien, al sentirse observado, recorrió la sala con la vista hasta dar con los ojos de Legolas. Al ver que el príncipe le observaba, le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa, antes de volver a la conversación.

Legolas suspiró un tanto cansado de esperar fuera. Sabía del pánico de Anne a las multitudes, así que había decidido esperarla y, así, entrar con ella, pero estaba tardando demasiado. '_Qué es lo que habían ido a hacer al bosque?_' se preguntó por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos. '_Porqué Gandalf había elegido ese de entre todos los días?... Gandalf!_' Vio entrar al mago por la puerta que daba a la escalera sur… Y si Gandalf ya había llegado…

-"Ey! Qué haces aquí solito?"- Escucho cierta vocecilla detrás suyo.

Sonriendo incluso antes de volverse, respondió. –"Esperar a una tardona…"-

-"Lo bueno se hace esperar"- dijo Anne, riendo, a la vez que se acercaba al elfo para besarle.

Legolas la besó lentamente, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él. Al separarse, observó las facciones de la chica detenidamente. Anne le miraba sonriente mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba la nuca. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Anne… Había algo diferente en ellos…

Anne alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de la manera en que la estaba observando Legolas. -"Vamos a entrar al salón o no?"-

Legolas volvió a sonreír. Las palabras de Anne le sacaron de su trance, pero, de todas maneras, no se movió.

-"De qué iba lo de esta tarde con Gandalf?"- preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad.

-"Algo sobre el final de mi aprendizaje y mi color…"- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

La miró aún más curioso. '_Color?_'. Siempre se había preguntado cual sería el color de Anne. –"Y cuál es?"-

Anne se apartó de él y, sonriendo tímidamente, dio una vuelta, mostrándole el color de su vestido.

Legolas sonrió al ver ondear la tela del vestido. La azul tela, para ser exactos. –"Bonito color, Anne."-

-"Gracias. Pero llámame mago Azul."- Dijo, guiñándole un ojo, a la vez que se acercaba de nuevo a él.

Legolas volvió a sonreír y, acariciándole una mejilla, dijo: -"Deberíamos entrar."-

Anne asintió y, respirando hondo, echó una ojeada un poco insegura hacia el interior del gran salón. Había mucha gente, bastante más de la que creía… '_Qué vergüenza! Respira, respira!_' –"Estoy lista"- dijo al fin, sin apartar la vista de la sala, empezando a caminar.

Legolas, al darse cuenta de su inseguridad, la cogió de la mano, haciendo que parase frente a él. –"Seguro que es esto lo que quieres?"- preguntó, bastante más serio.

Anne le miró atentamente, antes de, sonriente, responder. –"Claro! Aquí soy una superbruja! Aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero creo que es el primer empleo que me gusta de verdad! Y soy una superbruja…"- añadió, moviendo los brazos efusivamente. –"… azul!"-

Legolas volvió a sonreír. -"Vale, vale, lo he entendido"- dijo, cogiendo las manos de Anne que aún volaban por el aire.

Ésta se acercó un poco más a él. -"Pero sobre todo, porque estás tú"- le susurró.

Legolas sonrió, una de esas sonrisas, sencillas y completamente sinceras, que le robaban el corazón. Y, perdida en ella, dejó que la atrajera más hacia él, hasta que notó sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Se separaron lentamente, cogió una de las manos de Anne y, tras posar un suave beso, empezó a caminar hacia el gran salón.

-"Todo irá bien"- le sonrió.

Y esas tres palabras y esa sonrisa fue todo lo que Anne necesitó para tener la absoluta certeza de que todo iría bien. Sin dudarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa y le siguió.

-"No voy a tener que llevar siempre estos vestiditos, verdad?"-

Legolas soltó una carcajada. -"Por mi, puedes ir vestida como quieras."-

Anne sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta. -"Genial. Porque creo que los pantalones se van a poner de moda entre las elfas"-

Y cogidos de la mano entraron en el gran salón…

FIN

* * *

_Ooooh! q penita! Se acabó el fic... espero q os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo._

_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura. Os agradezco muchisimo todos vuestros reviews... me gustaria nombraros uno por uno pero me llevaria años. Sólo deciros que ha sido un placer compartir este trocito de cyberespacio con vosotros. Los que habeis seguido esta historia desde el primer dia, quienes habeis dejado un review en cada capitulo, los que os unisteis a este fic mas adelante, a aquellos que se quedaron por el camino, a los q nunca han dejado un comentario, a quien me ayudó con mi desastrosa ortografía... a todos, muchas gracias!  
_

_Ha sido una historia larga, tanto en tiempo como en número de capitulos, y agotadora, pero, sobretodo, ha sido divertido. Mil gracias a todos!_

_Cuidaros mucho, portaros bien y hasta siempre! ;p _

_Nota: Si has llegado hasta aquí, que menos que dejar un comentario con tú opinion, no importa cuanto haga que el fic se terminó..._


End file.
